


Another Word for Never

by EmmaInu



Series: Voltron : Duality [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADHD Lance, AU, Autistic Keith, Found Family, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk has GAD, M/M, Matt and Shiro have PTSD, TRADUCTION, eventual Klance, neurodiverse defenders of the universe, non-binary Pidge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 218,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaInu/pseuds/EmmaInu
Summary: Shiro avait l’habitude de rêver de la Terre. C’était avant l’Arène, avant Haggar, avant de rejoindre les rangs de l’armée galra. Au moins, il avait un allié, un officier galra nommé Keith. Ensemble, ils avaient l’intention de détruire l’empire de Zarkon depuis l’intérieur.Matt n’aurait jamais cru revoir sa famille un jour. Mais il s’écrasa sur Terre et Pidge le sauva des griffes de la Garnison. Les enfants Holt, accompagnés de Lance et de Hunk, doivent désormais trouver les lions de Voltron et libérer l’univers du contrôle des Galras.Ou : Galra!Keith, agent double!Shiro, paladin rouge!Matt, paladin noir!Allura, série complète AU.[Saison 1 de Voltron : Duality. COMPLÈTE]





	1. Transfer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Word for Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638178) by [squirenonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirenonny/pseuds/squirenonny). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note de la traductrice : Hola les gens ! Je suis de retour (pas pour faire des blagues sur Pokémon) pour une nouvelle traduction !_   
>  _Je vous présente donc Another Word for Never (une autre façon de dire jamais, donc), qui remanie l'histoire de Voltron d'une façon que j'ai absolument adoré ! J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant. Si vous préférez lire sur FF.net, vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire[ici](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12986109/1/Another-Word-for-Never)._
> 
> _Aussi, je m'essaie au style français, avec les tirets pour les dialogues et tout. C'est tout nouveau pour moi, donc dites-moi si je fais ça bizarrement ou je sais pas._
> 
> _Bref, bonne lecture._
> 
> _P.S. : Pour conserver le genre neutre de Pidge, j'ai décidé d'employer le pronom "iel". Je sais pas si je fais ça bien, dites-moi si vous voyez des erreurs, on sait jamais :)_

 

Shiro commençait vraiment à détester le commandant Sendak. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu’il se trouvait sur le pont, saluant, et Sendak n’avait pas fait signe d’avoir remarqué sa présence. De toute évidence, ce dont il discutait avec Haxus était bien plus important que son urgente convocation qui avait obligé Shiro à traverser l’intégralité du _Prédateur_ en courant. Cela n’avait rien d’inhabituel, en réalité, mais cela restait frustrant. Et évidemment, qui irait s’en plaindre ? Les deux officiers étaient déjà assez intimidants en soi : Sendak était grand et bestial, même sans son énorme bras mécanique ; Haxus était un peu plus fin, bâti comme un guépard prêt à poursuivre sa proie jusqu’à sa tombe. Mettez-les côte à côte et seul un fou irait leur chercher des noises.

Shiro garda donc un air impassible. Calme. Respectueux. _Joue ton rôle, Champion._ L’obéissance était cruciale dans l’armée galra, surtout pour le peu de soldats qui sortaient de l’Arène. Shiro, comme les autres, était surveillé de près. Le moindre signe d’insubordination lui serait fatal.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de tout gâcher maintenant.

Il se tint donc le dos bien droit, la tête haute, son bras mécanique traversant son torse dans un salut militaire en attendant que Sendak se souvienne de son existence.

Cinq nouvelles minutes passèrent. Des Galras s’activaient autour de Shiro, le regardant curieusement. Lui, le grand Champion, resté invaincu pendant six mois. Lui, le seul et unique humain de l’armée de Zarkon. Lui, l’animal de compagnie d’un prince galra.

De la sueur perla sur le front de Shiro ; il avait des crampes aux jambes du fait d’avoir sprinté depuis la salle d’entraînement.

Sendak congédia enfin Haxus et se dirigea vers Shiro. Il lui fit un signe de tête et Shiro se mit au repos, les mains liées derrière son dos, les épaules et les pieds écartés. C’était un geste typiquement humain, un reliquat de son temps à la Garnison Galactique, ce qui en faisait un petit geste de rébellion – la seule rébellion que Shiro s’accordait.

Sendak fit une moue dédaigneuse, mais ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça, il activa l’écran de son bras mécanique et le fit glisser. L’émetteur au poignet de Shiro bipa, indiquant la réception d’un message qu’il ouvrit et lut en diagonale.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Sendak.

— Des ordres de transfert, sire ?

— Avec application immédiate.

Le sourire de Sendak ressemblait plus à une grimace bestiale, sauvage et dangereuse. La fente de sa prothèse oculaire se réduisit alors qu’il étudiait Shiro du regard.

— Dis-le à ta gouvernante.

— Vous voulez dire mon commandant.

Le ton de Shiro était peut-être un peu trop acide pour une nouvelle recrue qui s’adressait au commandant du vaisseau. Shiro n’en avait cure. Il maintint le regard de Sendak jusqu’à ce que le sourire du Galra s’agrandisse.

— S’il ne veut pas venir avec toi, il va devoir te trouver une nouvelle nounou. Dis-lui qu’il dispose d’une heure pour te dégager de mon vaisseau.

Shiro ravala ses protestations (une _heure_?) et salua Sendak à nouveau.

— Vrepit sa, grogna-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le pont.

 

* * *

 

— Tous vos commandants sont comme lui ? demanda Shiro dès que la porte de ses minuscules quartiers se referma derrière lui.

La forme se trouvant sur une des deux petites couchettes grogna en réponse, le nez plongé dans un énorme livre. Un livre _matériel_ , ce que Shiro trouvait toujours autant amusant, même après l’avoir vu presque tous les jours pendant trois mois. Combien de Galras possédaient ne serait-ce qu’un livre, sans parler des deux douzaines qui étaient rangées en vrac sous la couchette ?

Shiro s’appuya contre sa propre couchette et leva un sourcil.

— Il t’a encore traité de nounou.

— Pour être honnête, il n’a pas tout à fait tort.

 _—_ Keith.

Avec un grognement, Keith coinça un bout de papier entre deux pages de son livre et le reposa. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés après avoir dormi et l’une de ses oreilles de chauve-souris était retournée. Elle tressauta à deux reprises avant de se remettre d’aplomb et Keith frotta les marques d’oreiller sur ses joues. Il leva ses yeux jaunes fatigués vers Shiro.

— Shiro, il y a trois mois encore, tu te battais dans l’Arène. Si tu voulais leur faire croire que tu avais changé d'avis aussi vite, il fallait abattre un chiot.

Shiro leva les yeux au ciel et s’accroupit, cherchant un grand sac sous son lit.

— Vous n’avez _même pas_ de chiots, ici.

— Eh bien, improvise.

Shiro laissa échapper un petit rire. Il ne savait pas où Keith avait entendu parler de chiots ; cela ne semblait pas assez important pour faire son apparition dans les dossiers militaires des Galras ni pour faire l’objet d’une rumeur sur l’équivalent intergalactique d’Internet. Shiro ne lui en avait jamais parlé, il en était sûr, et il constituait 90 % des sources de Keith. Mais on parlait de Keith. Il revenait toujours avec de nouvelles blagues humaines ou de simples anecdotes. Shiro appréciait, même quand il ne comprenait pas. Cela le faisait se sentir un peu plus chez lui sur ce vaisseau de guerre.

Shiro prit le sac de Keith et le lui lança.

— Tu devrais commencer à préparer tes affaires.

Keith fixa le sac.

— Quoi ?

— Ordres de transfert. Sendak ne veut pas de nous sur son vaisseau.

Le ton de Keith se fit acide :

— Quoi.

Shiro jeta une dernière paire de chaussettes dans son sac et le referma. S’il fallait bien dire une chose à propos des prisonniers devenus soldats, c’était qu’ils avaient vite fait de faire leurs bagages. Il se redressa, passant le sac par-dessus son épaule.

— Non, sérieusement.

La couchette grinça quand Keith en descendit. Jusque là, il était le seul Galra à être plus petit que Shiro, ce dont le jeune humain tirait parti autant que possible.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par _ordres de transfert_? Où allons-nous ? Pourquoi Sendak veut qu’on parte ? Qu-- ?

Keith s’interrompit dans un grognement frustré et Shiro soupira :

— Tout ce que je sais, c’est que Sendak a dit que j’avais une heure pour quitter le vaisseau. Tiens.

Il chercha la sommation sur son émetteur et la transmit à Keith, qui resta silencieux un moment pour la lire.

Quand il en eut terminé, il souffla avec agacement et croisa les bras.

— Ça ne veut rien dire.

Shiro lui adressa un faible sourire :

— Bienvenue dans l’armée de Zarkon.

 

* * *

 

Pidge était sur le toit de la Garnison quand la sirène s’était déclenchée. Une fois le choc initial passé, les tympans vrillés, la première chose à laquelle iel pensa fut l’alarme incendie. Puis la voix d’Iverson s’était fait entendre, indiquant à tous les élèves de rester dans leur chambre. Ensuite, une boule de feu – pas une météorite, mais un vaisseau qui s’écrasait – avait traversé le désert.

Iel avait fait la seule chose qui lui semblait logique, soit partir en courant. Si cela voulait dire laisser Lance et Hunk derrière, qui avaient trouvé Pidge sur le toit, en train d’écouter des transmissions provenant de l’espace… eh bien, iel n’allait pas se plaindre d’échapper à _cette_ explication.

Sauf que, quand Pidge s’installa sur la falaise, au-dessus de la base temporaire de la Garnison qui était apparue dans le désert près du lieu de collision, Hunk et Lance étaient juste derrière iel.

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Pidge, fouillant son sac à dos à la recherche d’une paire de jumelles numériques.

— Je ne sais pas, honnêtement, dit Hunk. Je devrais être dans ma chambre, là. Vous avez entendu Iverson ? Ce n’est pas un exercice. On est censé rester à l’intérieur et laisser les adultes s’en charger. Mais tu es parti·e en courant et Lance a dit que c’était étrange et qu’on devait te suivre et je voulais simplement pas être laissé seul sur un toit au beau milieu de la nuit. C’est pas de ma faute.

Avec un soupir, Pidge leva ses jumelles et observa les alentours. La base mobile n’était composée que d’une sorte de grande tente, mais était entourée d’au moins une douzaine de véhicules. Il y avait des jeeps, des hovercrafts et même un tank. _Ils prennent vraiment ça au sérieux._

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? fit Lance, son coude percutant Pidge dans les côtes alors qu’il se laissait tomber à ses côtés. Des aliens ? Des espions ? Laisse-moi voir.

Il n’attendit pas de réponse, arrachant simplement les jumelles des mains de Pidge.

— Hé !

— Je vais faire vite, t’inquiète. Apprends à partager, Gunderson.

— Excuse-le, dit Hunk. Lance, te comporte pas comme un con.

Pidge poussa un long soupir. S’iel ne traînait pas avec ces deux-là, c’était pour une bonne raison. Hunk et Lance ( _surtout_ Lance) étaient difficiles à supporter à la longue. Rien qu’en _classe,_ iel avait du mal.

Mais Pidge laissa les jumelles à Lance pour le moment et ignora leurs murmures effrénés, Hunk essayant de convaincre son ami de s’excuser. De toute manière, il n’y avait rien de bien plus intéressant que la tente. Sauf le vaisseau en lui-même, que Pidge ne reconnaissait pas du tout. Il n’appartenait pas à la Garnison. Il n’était pas _humain,_ à moins qu’un autre pays ait complètement remodelé ses vaisseaux depuis la dernière fois que Pidge avait regardé.

Iel ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs, mais il était bien possible que la personne qui se trouvait dans cette tente soit un alien, ce qui voulait dire qu’il y avait une petite chance qu’elle amène Pidge à sa famille.

La première chose à faire était de jeter un coup d’œil à l’intérieur. La sécurité de la Garnison était étroite, mais cela faisait un an que Pidge hackait leurs ordinateurs. Iel connaissait tous leurs points faibles, tous les raccourcis qu’ils prenaient pour reconfigurer leur système. Et là-bas ? Dans une tente qu’ils avaient montée en moins de dix minutes ?

Ouais, ce qu’ils avaient mis en place ne méritait pas le nom de pare-feu. Ce n’était rien de plus qu’un ruban de police demandant poliment à Pidge de rester en dehors de ça.

Pidge eut accès aux transmissions des caméras sur son ordinateur en moins d’une minute.

Son cri de triomphe, cependant, tourna court en voyant ce qui se passait à l’intérieur. Une infirmerie rudimentaire avait été installée, constituée simplement d’un lit et d’un moniteur. Le jeune homme qui se trouvait sur le lit se débattait avec ses liens.

— Non. _Je vous en prie_! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez- _moi !_

— Oh mon dieu, murmura Pidge.

Iel n’arrivait plus à respirer. Iel ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de l’écran, même quand Lance se jeta par-dessus ses épaules, exigeant à voir ce qui se passait, même quand Hunk se plaça derrière eux, posant des questions.

— Hé, attendez une minute…

Lance se pencha sur l’écran alors que les médecins parlaient de quarantaine et de sédatifs.

— Je reconnais ce gars ! Il faisait partie de la mission Kerberos !

— Ils ne l’écoutent même pas, dit Hunk.

Pidge referma vivement l’écran de son ordinateur et le fourra dans son sac. _Oh mon dieu. Oh mon_ dieu _._

— Je dois le sortir de là.

— Attends, quoi ?

Lance l’attrapa par le bras alors qu’iel cherchait un endroit de la falaise où la chute serait plus du genre « glissade incontrôlable sur dix mètres » que « dix mètres à la verticale totale ».

— Attends. Je croyais que c’était _moi_ qui me chargeais des plans tarés dans cette équipe.

Pidge se dégagea.

— Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire et les regarder l’endormir !

Lance pencha la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

— C’est en rapport avec les aliens ?

— Non, Lance ! Ça n’a rien à voir avec les _aliens_. C’est--

La voix de Pidge faiblit.

— C’est mon _frère_ qui est là-bas.

Cela réduisit les deux garçons au silence et Pidge en profita pour dévaler le flanc de la falaise. Iel montait déjà un plan dans sa tête en se relevant au pied de la pente, se dépoussiérant un peu. _Il me faut une diversion. Une explosion ? Comment je peux construire une bombe en moins de trente secondes ?_

Des bruits de pas qui dérapaient et des jurons l’interrompirent et iel pivota, regardant Lance et Hunk d’un air hébété. Qu’est-ce qu’ils faisaient là ?

— Vous allez vous faire virer de la Garnison si vous n’êtes pas prudents.

— Toi aussi, rétorqua Lance.

Pidge lui lança un regard noir.

— C’est différent.

— Parce que c’est ton frère ? s'enquit Hunk.

Il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus la rangée d’arbrisseaux morts qui bordait la falaise avant de se remettre à l’abri des regards. Il semblait plus qu’un peu anxieux de se trouver aussi près d’une zone qui devait certainement être interdite au public, mais sa voix restait ferme :

— Tu ne pourras pas t’en sortir sans notre aide.

— Ouais, acquiesça Lance en posant son poing sur sa paume ouverte. On forme une équipe, ce qui veut dire qu’on doit affronter ça ensemble. Donc. C’est quoi le plan ? On s’infiltre ? On attaque de front ?

— Avec _quelles_ armes ? demanda Hunk. À moins que tu n’aies des pouvoirs magiques latents qui n’attendent que de se montrer, on peut pas y aller « l’arme au poing ».

Pidge se contenta de les regarder, les yeux ronds.

Ils devaient plaisanter. Ils choisissaient Pidge et non la Garnison ? Pourquoi ? À eux trois, ils n’avaient aucune chance contre la Garnison. Ils en étaient les pires éléments : le pilote qui devait encore réussir à compléter une simulation sans causer de dommages structurels importants à son vaisseau, l’ingénieur qui avait trop le mal de l’air pour faire son boulot et le gnome asocial aux problèmes de comportement qui leur servait d’opérateur radio.

Mais si Hunk et Lance voulaient foutre tout ça en l’air pour aider Matt, Pidge n’allait pas se plaindre. Iel poussa une branche et plissa les yeux en direction de la base.

— Il faut faire diversion.

— Pas de problème, Pidge, je sais quoi faire, dit aussitôt Lance avec un sourire qui promettait des ennuis.

Pidge hésita, mais, eh bien, Lance était _en effet_ le membre le plus distrayant de leur équipe.

— D’accord, dit-iel. Fais comme tu veux. Déchaîne-toi et gagne-nous autant de temps que possible.

Lance leva un pouce dans sa direction.

— T’as tout compris, Gunderson… euh. Holt ? Peu importe. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

 

* * *

 

Ce qu'il lui fallait n’était pas de la chance, mais l’aide de Hunk, qui lui dégota un hoverbike et le fit démarrer sans clé. Pidge ne vit pas où Lance disparut après cela, mais moins de deux minutes plus tard, des explosions illuminèrent le ciel nocturne de l’autre côté de la base. L’impact fit trembler le sol sous les pieds de Pidge et de Hunk et sema la zizanie parmi les troupes de la Garnison.

Plus d’une douzaine de soldats montèrent dans leur véhicule et se précipitèrent en direction de la source de l’attaque, laissant à Pidge et à un Hunk très nerveux la voie libre jusqu’à la porte d’entrée.

Pidge se rua sur le premier garde et lui asséna un coup dans le genou. Il cria et tomba. Pidge s’arrêta juste le temps de s’emparer de la matraque à sa ceinture avant de s’enfuir en courant, Hunk sur les talons, lui murmurant des avertissements qu’iel aurait préféré ne pas entendre.

La base était heureusement assez petite, simplement constituée de trois couloirs étroits tous reliés à la chambre principale. Pidge électrocuta un autre soldat et deux médecins et finit par parvenir jusqu’à Matt, au visage pâle et à l’air fragile sur son brancard. Il avait perdu du poids depuis qu’il avait quitté la maison – _beaucoup_ de poids. Il avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux et les cheveux emmêlés. Les jambes de Pidge se liquéfièrent à cette vue.

— Matt…

Hunk lui jeta un coup d’œil en arrivant, avant de s’employer à défaire ses liens.

— Je m’occupe de ton frère, Pidge, dit-il, glissant un bras sous les genoux et les épaules de Matt. Occupe-toi des gardes.

— Ouais.

Pidge inspecta la salle du regard, observant les murs froids et stériles de l’infirmerie, les doigts frétillants, lui démangeant de… iel ne savait pas quoi. De trouver un moyen de faire payer la Garnison d’avoir perdu Matt. D’avoir noyé l’affaire. De l’avoir attaché et endormi quand il était _enfin_ rentré à la maison. Pidge et leur mère l’auraient-ils appris si Pidge ne s’était pas trouvé·e sur le toit cette nuit-là ?

Pidge voulait réduire la Garnison en cendres.

Au lieu de ça, iel fit demi-tour, ré-électrocutant le deuxième soldat alors qu’il essayait de saisir Hunk. Ils réussirent à sortir de la base assez facilement, mais des lumières au loin éblouirent temporairement Pidge. Les soldats revenaient.

Le souffle d’un pot d’échappement au-dessus de sa tête fit tousser Pidge et iel trébucha. Iel percuta Hunk, qui grogna, plissant les yeux en levant la tête.

— Salut les gars. Un petit tour, ça vous dit ?

— Lance ! s’écria Hunk. Tu n’es pas mort !

Jetant un coup d’œil aux phares qui se rapprochaient, Pidge se précipita à l’arrière de l’hoverbike. Hunk lui passa Matt avant de monter à son tour.

Lance leur lança un regard noir.

— Vous savez, je m’attendais à un peu plus de confiance de la part de mon équipe.

— Tu rigoles, j’espère ? fit Pidge en enroulant ses bras autour de Matt tandis que Lance décollait, prenant à peine d’avance sur les bolides de la Garnison. J’ai bien vu comment tu pilotes.

— Pff. En simulation. C’est la vraie vie, là.

— Ouais, dit Hunk, le teint tournant légèrement au vert quand Lance prit un virage un peu trop serré. Et une vraie mort quand tu t’écrases.

— Je ne vais _pas_ m’écraser.

Une jeep tomba d’un ravin devant eux et Lance dérapa brusquement pour éviter une soudaine volée de balles. Pidge serra les pieds de chaque côté de leur bolide et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Matt.

— Arrêtez de parler, essayons de ne _pas mourir,_ s’il vous plaît !

Lance marmonna quelque chose qui se perdit dans le hurlement du vent. Il tourna les gaz, Hunk hurla de frayeur et Pidge garda les yeux fermés, ses doigts serrant les haillons crasseux et trempés de sueur que Matt portait. _Je t’ai trouvé_ , pensa-t-iel. _Je t’ai trouvé._

 

* * *

 

Vingt minutes plus tard, Shiro et Keith se trouvaient dans une navette en direction du _Messager,_ le vaisseau de guerre du commandant Torrak, accompagnés d’une douzaine de soldats et de personnel tout sauf indispensable. Depuis un écran de transmission, Shiro observa le vaisseau de Sendak ouvrir un trou de ver et disparaître de sa vue.

Ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de chercher des informations avant de quitter le _Prédateur._ C’était peut-être délibéré, ou simplement une coïncidence malheureuse. En tout cas, cela rendait Shiro nerveux. Dans l’armée galra, il évoluait sur une frontière très étroite entre être découvert et être impuissant. Il devait en pousser les limites pour s’empêcher de se sentir comme un traître à la race humaine et pourtant, il n’avait jamais cessé de s’inquiéter de pousser trop loin. Une seule erreur et lui et Keith seraient tous les deux morts.

Sans informations, il ne pouvait rien faire et il détestait ça. Il avait l’impression d’être de retour dans l’Arène, où il n’y avait que deux règles : prendre les choses comme elles venaient et essayer de ne pas mourir.

Keith se tenait près de lui, silencieux et contrarié.

— Nous ne pouvions pas rester, dit Shiro.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pour qui il disait ça ; Keith avait toujours été du genre à agir avant de réfléchir. Il n’avait aucun problème à réagir sans posséder tous les faits. Ou la moindre information. Cependant, les ordres de transfert semblaient le déranger.

— Ce sont des ordres directs de Sendak… Tant que nous sommes sur son vaisseau, personne d’autre que Zarkon en personne ne peut y déroger.

Un grognement frustré gargouilla au fond de la gorge de Keith.

— Je sais, dit-il.

—On a l’habitude de jouer avec la limite entre liberté de pensée et mutinerie, mais avec ça, on aurait été trop loin.

— Je _sais_.

Shiro s’arrêta pour étudier le visage de Keith. Autrefois, il le trouvait indéchiffrable : ses yeux jaunes semblaient toujours vides de toute émotion et ses canines rendaient sa bouche très menaçante. C’était étrange de voir à quel point les choses pouvaient changer en à peine quelques mois.

Shiro appuya un bras contre l’écran, déformant la vue qui y était projetée avant qu’elle ne se dissolve.

— Ok, alors parlons de ce qu’on va faire ensuite.

Keith leva les yeux au ciel, mais céda :

— Il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire là-dessus, tant qu’on n’en saura pas plus.

Il prit garde à parler à voix basse, œillant les autres Galras passagers, perdus dans leur propre univers.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver dans les archives en arrivant, reprit-il. Fais un tour du _Messager,_ pour voir si quelque chose sort de l’ordinaire.

Fais un tour du vaisseau. Ouais. Keith ne sous-entendait rien par là, mais cela lui donna l’effet d’un coup de couteau en plein cœur. C’était toujours la même chose. Keith trouvait les informations, posait les questions, écoutait les murmures, épluchait les registres. Shiro attendait et observait, faisant profil-bas. C’était une mesure nécessaire, mais cela restait frustrant. Sans Keith, Shiro serait démuni.

Il mit sa frustration de côté et hocha la tête. Leur façon de faire avait fonctionné jusque-là ; ce n’était pas le moment de la changer. _Reste calme. Sois patient. Joue ton rôle, Champion, et attends le bon moment pour frapper._

 

* * *

 

Pidge ne savait pas ce qui était le plus surprenant : que Lance ait réussi à semer la demi-douzaine de pilotes qui les pourchassaient ou qu’il ait réussi à le faire sans perdre le moindre passager.

À vrai dire, Pidge ne l’avait pas regardé voler, alors iel ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui s’était _vraiment_ passé. Iel était sûr·e qu’ils avaient constamment été à deux doigts de mourir, impression qui avait été renforcée par les commentaires de Hunk, mais… peut-être que ça n’avait pas été aussi terrible. Peut-être que Lance était véritablement un meilleur pilote en dehors des simulations.

Pidge ne pensait pas découvrir la vérité de sitôt. L’hoverbike volé était tombé à court de gaz quelques heures avant l’aube et Lance s’était posé au milieu d’un ensemble de canyons et de caves loin de toute civilisation. La bonne nouvelle, c’était que la Garnison avait peu de chances de les retrouver ici, alors que le bolide était caché dans une cave et qu’il n’y avait pas d’autre signe de vie à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Malheureusement, cela voulait aussi dire que personne d’autre ne pourrait les trouver. Ils n’avaient rien à manger, aucun moyen de transport et ne pourraient trouver de l’aide avant des kilomètres. Plus de quelques kilomètres, d’ailleurs, puisque Pidge doutait que la Garnison leur pardonne après tout ça. Pidge ne captait aucun signal, ce dont iel se rendit compte en essayant de contacter sa mère. Elle n’aurait sûrement pas pu les aider immédiatement, mais c’était la seule alliée de Pidge en dehors de cette cave. Iel envoya son message, espérant que son portable capterait un faible signal à un moment ou un autre et l’enverrait à Carlsbad.

Il y avait de l’eau, au moins, et cela n’avait pas tué Lance quand il y avait plongé la tête, donc ils disposaient d’au moins un jour ou deux pour trouver un moyen de s’en sortir.

Lance et Hunk prirent quelques heures de sommeil quand Pidge s’était porté·e volontaire pour faire le guet, au cas où la Garnison reviendrait. De toute façon, iel n’arriverait pas à s’endormir alors que Matt était allongé à moins d’un mètre de là ; toujours inconscient, grâce à ce que les médecins de la Garnison lui avaient administré, mais moins tendu qu’avant.

Pidge passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère, démêlant les plus gros nœuds. Il allait avoir besoin de se faire couper les cheveux à son réveil (ils lui arrivaient au bas des épaules, désormais, plats et gras) mais Pidge aurait bien aimé qu'une simple coupe de cheveux soit tout ce dont il ait besoin. Iel avait déjà vérifié s’il était blessé. Iel avait trouvé des coupures et quelques bleus, ainsi que de légères brûlures causées par son atterrissage en catastrophe dans le désert. Il avait également une longue et fine balafre le long de sa clavicule, fraîchement suturée, et une horrible cicatrice semblant un peu vieille sur le tibia, mais à part ça, il semblait aller bien.

_Que t’est-il arrivé, Matt ? Où est Papa ? Où as-tu trouvé ce vaisseau spatial et pourquoi es-tu rentré maintenant ?_

Pidge avait tellement de questions, mais jusqu’au réveil de Matt, cela ne servirait à rien de se creuser la cervelle. Iel trouva des chaussettes de rechange dans son sac à dos et les trempa dans une grande flaque qui s’écoulait et s’enfonçait plus loin dans la cave. C’était peut-être les vestiges de la rivière qui avait sculpté ces canyons, ou une source naturelle quelconque.

Quoi qu’il en soit, cela lui donna quelque chose à faire : nettoyer les coupures de Matt et retirer la terre incrustée dans sa peau. Pidge aurait voulu avoir des antibiotiques, voire des bandages propres, mais c’était mieux que de laisser toute cette poussière et cette crasse infecter ses blessures. Il allait bientôt falloir trouver un moyen de lui fournir de véritables soins et des vêtements propres, mais c’était un petit pas dans la bonne direction.

Lance et Hunk se levèrent avec le soleil, crispés et grognons. Hunk grommela quelque chose à propos de petit-déjeuner et Lance aplatit ses cheveux en se plaignant d’avoir manqué une douche, mais ils oublièrent leurs tracas en voyant Matt.

— Comment se porte-t-il ? demanda Hunk.

Pidge haussa les épaules.

— Bien, je pense. Je ne sais pas si c’est la drogue qui agit encore ou s’il est simplement fatigué après… purée. S’être échappé d’une prison alien ? Je suppose ?

Lance étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en bâillant :

— Toutes ces histoires d’aliens sont vraies, alors ?

— Matt a disparu pendant près d’un an et il vient de débarquer avec un vaisseau _différent_ de celui par lequel il est parti. Tu vois une autre explication ?

— Je sais pas. Un voyage dans le temps ?

Pidge se frotta l’arête du nez.

— Donc… reprit Hunk, son regard allant de Pidge à Lance puis à Matt, avant de revenir à Pidge. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère.

— Ouais.

Pidge regarda Matt, se demandant ce qu’il était nécessaire de révéler à Lance et Hunk. Ou… ce n’était peut-être pas juste de sa part. Peut-être qu’iel devrait se demander ce que Lance et Hunk _méritaient_ de savoir. Tous deux avaient risqué leur vie pour aider Pidge à récupérer Matt. S’ils ne s’étaient pas déjà fait exclure de la Garnison, ils le seraient certainement dès qu’ils y remettraient les pieds. Pidge ne leur devait-iel pas la vérité ?

Avec un soupir, Pidge se tourna vers ses camarades et regarda obstinément un caillou posé sur le sol entre Hunk et Lance :

— Je ne m’appelle pas Pidge Gunderson. Ou… Du moins, ça n’a pas toujours été le cas. La plupart des gens me connaissent sous le nom de Katie Holt. Matt est mon frère et Sam Holt, le commandant de la mission Kerberos, est mon père.

— Et tu étais à leur recherche depuis tout ce temps ? demanda Hunk. Avec tes scanners spatiaux et tout ? C’est… très impressionnant.

Pidge voûta les épaules.

— Il le fallait bien. La Garnison cachait quelque chose. Je l’ai su dès que j’ai entendu parler du prétendu accident. J’ai essayé de fouiller leurs fichiers au début, mais on m’a prit la main dans le sac dans le bureau d’Iverson. Il m’a banni·e de la Garnison et il a dit à tout le monde de me surveiller. J’ai dû devenir Pidge pour pouvoir rentrer.

Iel haussa les épaules.

—  J’ai donc changé de nom, coupé mes cheveux et j’ai essayé de ne pas attirer l’attention.

— Ohhhhhh, je vois, s'exclama soudainement Lance en pointant Pidge d’un doigt-pistolet et lui lançant un sourire en coin. C’est pour ça que tu voulais pas traîner avec moi. Tu ne voulais pas devenir trop populaire. J’ai saisi.

Pidge le fixa, clignant lentement les yeux.

— Quelque chose du genre, ouais…

— On dirait que Matt a de la chance de t’avoir… Euh, on en reste à Pidge, ou tu préfères qu’on t’appelle Katie ?

— Pidge, fit-iel timidement, levant les yeux vers Hunk. Pidge me va.

Hunk sembla se contenter d’en rester là et Pidge l'en remercia intérieurement. Iel était fatigué·e et n’était pas doué·e avec les gens. Iel voulait seulement s’isoler dans ses pensées et avec Matt. Ainsi, quand Lance se leva avec l’intention d’explorer la cave et que Hunk lui lança un regard interrogateur, Pidge lui indiqua d’aller avec lui.

— Quelqu’un doit le surveiller, histoire qu’il ne tombe pas dans un trou et meure, fit-iel aussi joyeusement qu’iel le pouvait.

Hunk sourit, l’étreignit rapidement et se précipita à la suite de Lance, lui lançant des avertissements qui le firent pouffer avec moquerie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pidge ne les entendait plus.

 

* * *

 

— Ils vont droit vers la Terre.

Shiro s’arrêta net au beau milieu de sa deuxième série de pompes, fixant le sol sans le voir. _La Terre._ Ses bras se mirent à trembler et il dut se mettre à genoux pour éviter de s’effondrer.

— J’ai regardé les données concernant les déploiements, continua Keith. Les ordres ont été donnés il y a moins de deux heures.

— Vers la Terre.

Keith dansa d’un pied sur l’autre, mal à l’aise.

— Oui.

— Zarkon se dirige vers la Terre.

— Ce n’est pas une invasion à grande échelle, dit Keith. Le _Prédateur_ n’est pas équipé pour. C'est peut-être une mission de reconnaissance ? Un vaisseau de la résistance se trouve peut-être dans la zone. Ils en ont fait le tour une ou deux fois depuis qu’ils t’ont récupéré, mais ils n’en ont jamais rien tiré…

Le silence s’étira, remplissant la pièce comme un ballon prêt à éclater. Zarkon se dirigeait vers la Terre. Shiro savait que Keith avait raison : ce n’était pas la première fois. Les informations dont ils disposaient sur les défenses terrestres devaient bien venir de quelque part, après tout. Mais cela datait du temps où Shiro était toujours un prisonnier. C’était différent de l’entendre désormais.

Finalement, Keith brisa le silence :

— J’aurais dû accepter l’offre de Sendak.

Shiro se tourna dans sa direction, fronçant les sourcils.

— Quelle offre ?

— Celle de te laisser à quelqu’un d’autre.

Les lèvres de Keith se courbèrent en un petit sourire.

— Dire que j’ai manqué ma _seule_ chance de voir la Terre juste parce que je dois te servir de baby-sitter.

Shiro lui jeta une chaussure et il leva le bras pour la bloquer en rigolant.

— Quel horrible commandant tu fais.

Keith haussa un sourcil.

— Pourquoi penses-tu qu’ils t’ont donné à moi, _Champion_?

— J’en sais vraiment rien. Ils savent déjà que je peux te réduire en bouillie.

— Ha, fit Keith platement. Ha.

Il jeta son sac sur la couchette en face de celle de Shiro.

— Rigole tant que tu peux. Tôt ou tard, tu te rendras compte de ce qu’ils ont fait en t’assignant à un Héritier supérieur. Ce n’est rien de plus qu’une autre prison, tu sais. Une impasse.

Une réponse sarcastique monta aux lèvres de Shiro, mais mourut en voyant la tête que faisait Keith.

 _Un Héritier supérieur_. C’était un point sensible pour Keith, l’une des seules choses que Shiro savait mettre Keith vraiment mal à l’aise. Lui tirer une explication avait été une véritable épreuve et Shiro avait toujours l’impression de manquer quelque chose.

Zarkon régnait depuis les dix derniers milliers d’années ; Shiro l’avait bien compris. Il n’avait pas d’héritier, mais à un moment donné, les gens avaient commencé à désigner le cercle proche de Zarkon comme ses princes. Pas parce qu’ils pouvaient remplacer Zarkon (les Galras semblaient croire qu’il était immortel et invincible) mais parce que Zarkon ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois, pas dans un empire aussi grand que le sien. En son absence, il donnait à ses commandants, ses princes, une autonomie totale.

La plupart des princes galras avaient gagné leur place par le biais d’une combinaison de complots et de démonstrations de force. Ils étaient ses meilleurs combattants, ceux qui ne laissaient personne se mettre sur leur chemin jusqu’au pouvoir. Quelques-uns, cependant, avaient hérité de cette place. On les appelait Héritiers supérieurs, les descendants des premiers membres du conseil de guerre de Zarkon. De ce que Shiro en savait, seules trois familles transmettaient encore leur titre en héritage. Deux des princes Héritiers actuels étaient au pouvoir depuis des années, soit depuis assez longtemps pour être considérés dignes de leur position. Les autres princes les exécraient, mais les respectaient.

Et puis il y avait Keith. Son père, l’ancien prince, était mort au combat l’année passée, laissant la place à son fils, alors âgé de dix-sept ans.

Shiro n’était pas surpris d’apprendre que Keith était toujours traité comme un enfant. Bien que Keith était un duelliste accompli, il n’avait pris part à aucune bataille de grande importance et Shiro était le seul soldat sous son commandement. Il était petit pour un Galra ; rapide, mais faible. Il était peut-être un commandant en théorie, mais était plus souvent traité comme une recrue.

_Ce n’est rien de plus qu’une autre prison, tu sais. Une impasse._

Avec un soupir, Shiro plaça une main sur l’épaule de Keith :

— Peut-être qu’ils voulaient t’offenser en me confiant à toi, mais j’ai eu de la chance. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Keith.

Keith sembla pris au dépourvu pendant un instant. Il se ressaisit aussitôt et se dégagea avant de se tourner vers son sac pour commencer à le déballer.

— Ouais, peu importe, dit-il.

Il crut probablement que Shiro n’avait pas remarqué son sourire.

 

* * *

 

Matt se réveilla doucement. Le soleil brillait à l’horizon et commençait à réchauffer les canyons. Hunk et Lance n’étaient pas revenus et Pidge commençait à somnoler contre le mur de la cave. Iel fut réveillé·e en sursaut par l’accélération soudaine de la respiration de Matt.

— Matt !

Les yeux troubles et raide de fatigue, Pidge se précipita aux côtés de Matt. Iel tendit le bras, avant d’hésiter, une main frôlant l’épaule de Matt.

— Matt ?

Un grognement sourd s’échappa d’entre les dents de Matt. Il remua et ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna les paupières avant de se concentrer sur Pidge.

— Qui… Katie ?

Au son de sa voix, la volonté de Pidge vola en éclats. Iel se jeta sur Matt alors qu’il essayait de se redresser, ce qui lui tira un halètement de douleur. Pidge enroula ses bras autour de Matt, qui se figea un léger instant avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-il, frottant doucement le dos de Pidge. Est-ce réel ? Je suis… rentré ?

Pidge se recula, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

— Ouais. Ouais, tu es rentré. Je ne--

Sa voix faiblit un instant, puis le barrage céda et les mots se précipitèrent les uns à la suite des autres dans leur hâte de sortir.

— Ça fait un an que tu as disparu, Matt. On ne savait pas ce qui t’était arrivé, où tu étais, si tu allais bien. La Garnison nous a dit que vous étiez tous morts, mais je savais que tu étais en vie. Tu étais _forcément_ en vie. Et maintenant, tu es de retour et-- et… Matt, où est papa ?

Un air étrange traversa le visage de Matt : les sourcils froncés, les lèvres entrouvertes, il fixait un point sur le mur, dans le dos de Pidge. Pidge recula, fronçant les sourcils.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

Matt se redressa lentement, grimaçant et portant une main à son flanc. Une fois assis, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il tremblait.

— On a été fait prisonniers. Il y avait des aliens… les Galras. Ils ont envoyé papa ailleurs et Shiro a dû se battre dans leur arène. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis… depuis _très_ longtemps. Je ne sais pas s’ils sont toujours en vie.

— Comment t’es-tu échappé ?

Matt leva la tête et regarda ses mains.

— Je ne m’en souviens pas.

Il semblait terrifié.

Avant que Pidge ne puisse essayer de le réconforter, le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds. Matt se releva brusquement, les yeux exorbités.

— Ils sont là.

Pidge perdit l’équilibre et tomba alors que l’onde de choc se répercutait dans la cave.

— Ils ? De qui tu parles?

Matt sursauta et regarda Pidge comme s’il avait oublié où il était. Il avala sa salive et, sans répondre à la question de Pidge, se glissa en direction de l’entrée de la cave. Pidge le suivit de près, les yeux rivés sur le crâne de Matt. Que pouvait-on dire à son frère qui avait disparu pendant un an avant de s’écraser sur Terre, un cauchemar dansant au fond de ses yeux ? Il n’existait pas de manuel pour ce genre de choses. Pas de schéma que Pidge pourrait examiner pour voir ce qui était cassé et comment le réparer. Chaque mot de réconfort que Pidge avait gardé au chaud pour l’occasion lui semblait tomber à plat dans cette situation. _Je suis désolé·e que tu aies traversé toutes ces horreurs. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour t’aider ?_

Matt s’arrêta à la limite de l’ombre de la cave, regardant le ciel. Pidge le rejoignit, mais ne vit aucun vaisseau à l’horizon, ni de la Garnison ni alien.

— Peut-être que c’était juste une chute de pierres ? supposa-t-iel.

Matt ne sembla pas l’entendre.

Après un moment de délibérations silencieuses, Pidge tira gentiment la manche de Matt. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main. Pidge n’avait jamais vu son frère sembler si perdu, si… distant. C’était comme si une partie de lui était toujours là-bas, dans cette prison alien, quelque part bien au-delà de la portée de Pidge.

— Il n’y a personne, Matt, dit Pidge d’une petite voix. Retournons à l’intérieur.

Observant une dernière fois le canyon, Matt hocha la tête.

— Ouais, dit-il. C’est… ouais.

Alors qu’il se retournait, une ombre survola le canyon. C’était comme si une tempête éclatait, masquant le soleil, mais c’était bien plus rapide qu’un nuage orageux. C’était silencieux, de ce silence sinistre des films d’horreur avant qu’un monstre n’apparaisse pour tuer quelqu’un. Pidge se crispa et Matt se mit devant iel. Sa main tremblait alors qu’elle se refermait autour du poignet de Pidge.

— Quand je te dis de courir, tu cours. Compris ?

Pidge s’accrocha au dos de Matt.

— Je ne te laisserai pas.

— Je m’en sortirai, assura-t-il, bien qu’il était évident qu’il n’en croyait pas un mot. Je ne les laisserai pas t’avoir.

Pidge repoussa la main de Matt, qui écarquilla les yeux.

— Je ne laisserai _personne_ t’arracher à moi une nouvelle fois, Matt. Je me fiche du nombre d’aliens qu’il va falloir combattre. Je ne partirais _pas_.

Une expression inhabituelle passa sur le visage de Matt. Un mélange de choc, de peur… mais Pidge vit également de la fierté dans ses yeux. Il lui sourit doucement, nerveux, et Pidge s’empara d’une pierre sur le sol. Ce n’était pas une très bonne arme, mais le premier alien à montrer sa sale tête aurait une mauvaise surprise.

Pidge ne s’attendait pas au lion.

Ce n’était pas un lion normal, bien qu’il aurait été déjà étrange d’en trouver un dans le désert du Nouveau-Mexique. Non, c’était un lion géant, bleu et mécanique. Et il volait. Silencieusement. Cela ne ressemblait à aucun hoverbike que Pidge ait jamais vu, même en rêve.

Le lion se posa dans un nuage de poussière, baissa la tête et ouvrit la gueule, qui était assez large pour laisser passer un homme sans qu’il n’ait à se baisser. Pidge ne savait pas s’iel devait être terrifié·e par la taille de cette chose ou s’ébahir devant la technologie qui ne venait visiblement pas de la Terre.

Hunk tituba en descendant de la bouche du lion, serrant son estomac. Un instant plus tard, Lance apparut derrière lui, dansant sur place. Il tapa le dos de Hunk en passant et prit la pause pour Pidge, s’appuyant d’un bras contre le museau métallique du lion.

— Alors, t’en penses quoi de mon nouvel engin ? Oh, hey ! Matt ! T’es réveillé ! C’est génial. Comment tu t’sens ?

— Euh…

Pidge regarda Matt, qui observait avec grande attention le vaisseau… lion… truc.

— D’où… ça sort ce truc ?

Lance sourit de toutes ses dents.

— Oh mon dieu, Pidge, c’était trop cool. Il y avait des inscriptions sur les murs qui se sont mises à briller et le _sol_ s’est effondré !

— Ce qui était terrifiant, ajouta Hunk. Juste, vous savez, pour ceux qui se posaient la question.

Lance agita la main.

— Ouais, ouais, si tu veux. Terrifiant. Sauf qu’on a trouvé un _robot-lion géant_ là-dessous ! Il est télépathe, ou un truc du genre. J’ai à peine besoin de contrôler ce truc.

Pidge croisa les bras, haussant un sourcil sceptique.

— Hm-hum. Un robot-lion télépathe, hein ?

Pourtant, iel ne pouvait quitter du regard les lignes épurées et les néons de l’énorme chat.

— C’est peut-être une sorte d’Intelligence Artificielle ? Je me demande si mon ordinateur peut se connecter à ce truc. Vous pensez que ça ressemble à quoi, un code alien ? Je veux dire, ce robot doit être super vieux ! Enfoui dans le désert, entouré _d’inscriptions_ sur les murs ? Ça doit dater d’au moins deux cents ans avant Unix.

Iel tourna la tête vers le fond de la cave, où iel avait laissé son sac et son ordinateur à l’intérieur.

— Hé Lance. Ça te dérange pas si je l’examine un peu de l’intérieur, hein ?

— Comment ça, _l’examiner_ ? voulut savoir Lance qui plissa les yeux et enroula lentement un bras protecteur autour du nez du lion. T’as pas intérêt à casser mon vaisseau.

Pidge leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je ne vais rien casser. Je vais juste… jeter un coup d’œil aux ordinateurs.

— Voltron.

Lance, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, s’arrêta et regarda Matt, qui fit un pas en avant, la main tendue, comme s’il était en transe. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et il avait le regard vitreux.

Oubliant le lion alien et ses ordinateurs, Pidge s’approcha de son frère.

— Tu connais Voltron ?

Matt cligna les yeux.

— Quoi ?

— Tu viens d’appeler ce lion « Voltron ». J’ai déjà entendu ce mot… Les aliens le prononçaient dans les transmissions que j’ai détectées avec mon scanner. Ils n’arrêtaient pas d’en parler. C’est _ça_ qu’ils cherchent ?

— Oui, fit Matt avant de froncer les sourcils. Peut-être ?

Il secoua la tête et porta une main à son front.

— Je ne sais pas, tout est si… Je connais le nom de Voltron et j’ai l’impression que ce lion y est connecté, mais… Je ne sais pas comment je sais ça.

Lance fixa Matt la bouche ouverte pendant une seconde, avant de regarder le lion et de tapoter son museau.

— Eh ben, peu importe comment tu t’appelles, t’es génial. Qui veut faire un tour ?

Hunk vira au vert.

— Je préférerais garder pieds à terre pour un moment, merci. Ce truc, c’est pire que des montagnes russes.

Lance haussa les épaules.

— C’est toi qui vois, mec. Il y a une bonne trotte jusqu’à Carlsbad.

Alors que Lance disparaissait à l’intérieur du lion, Hunk jeta un regard paniqué à Pidge. Pidge haussa les épaules à son tour.

— Il n’a pas tort.

Le visage de Hunk se décomposa. Il grogna, mais se traîna jusqu’au lion pendant que Pidge récupérait ses affaires. Quand iel pivota, Matt était toujours planté devant le lion, le regardant avec un air de concentration intense.

— Matt… ?

Pidge s’approcha de lui, une centaine de questions non formulées dans la voix.

— Je vais bien, Katie, dit doucement Matt. C’est juste que… J’ai l’impression qu’il y a quelque chose d’autre que je devrais savoir à propos de ce lion.

— Oh.

Pidge frotta le bout de son pied contre le sol.

— Il est dangereux ?

Matt serra les lèvres.

— Très. Mais je pense que c’est une bonne chose.

Pidge ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Matt avait une certaine tolérance pour le danger, comme quiconque qui explorait l’espace pour gagner sa vie. Il ne le cherchait jamais, cependant, pas comme certaines personnes le faisaient. Mais Matt se contenta de lui sourire, ébouriffa ses cheveux et entra dans le lion. Et qu’est-ce Pidge était censé·e faire ?

Iel le suivit, évidemment. Même avec Lance aux commandes, c’était un vaisseau alien en forme de lion bleu et c’était leur porte de sortie du désert. C’était une bonne chose, non ?

 

* * *

 

Ou pas.

Le lion bleu venait à peine de quitter les canyons qu’un rai de lumière était apparu dans le ciel. Matt fut le premier à le voir et le premier à savoir ce que cela voulait dire. C’était les Galras, les aliens auxquels Matt venait d’échapper. Pidge ne savait pas s’ils venaient chercher Matt ou le lion, mais dans tous les cas, ils les avaient repérés. Lance n’était pas tellement désireux de voir la ville de Carlsbad rasée par des lasers aliens, ce qui voulait dire que la seule issue possible, c’était en _haut._

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient à la limite du système solaire. Kerberos était hors de vue derrière eux depuis quelques temps, mais Matt regardait toujours dans cette direction, comme s’il s’attendait à voir une navette y apparaître, Sam Holt et Takashi Shirogane à son bord.

Au moins, le lion avait un sacré arsenal d’armes en sa possession, donc ils n’étaient pas _complètement_ sans défense. Mais bon, c’était _Lance_ qui se trouvait aux commandes et il ne savait pas plus piloter un lion de l’espace qu’un vaisseau quelconque. Il avait réussi à porter plusieurs coups décents à l’énorme vaisseau de guerre qui les suivait, mais cela devenait parfaitement clair qu’ils devaient s’échapper.

Donc, quand un gigantesque portail d’un bleu luisant s’ouvrit dans le vide devant eux, tout le monde sembla penser la même chose.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Hunk, semblant hésiter entre la peur et le soulagement. Un trou de ver ? Est-ce que ça ressemble à un trou de ver pour vous ?

Lance tira les manettes sur le côté, évitant de justesse un rayon laser lancé par le vaisseau derrière eux :

— Tu sais ce que ça n’est _pas_? En train d’essayer de nous tuer.

Il hésita, regardant Matt du coin de l’œil.

— Hé, euh… Tu es officiellement la personne la plus haut gradée ici et la seule qui a déjà été dans l’espace, alors… t’en penses quoi ?

Pidge se mordit les lèvres, regardant Matt et le trou de ver.

— Tu viens tout juste de rentrer, murmura-t-iel. Tu n’as pas à--

— Non, coupa Matt.

Il avala sa salive, mais ses yeux ne flanchèrent pas alors qu’il regardait à travers ceux du lion. Pivotant, il lui lança un sourire.

— Papa et Shiro sont toujours là-bas. Je n’aurais pas pu rester sur Terre en sachant ça. Je ne peux pas décider pour vous trois, mais si j’étais seul dans ce lion, j’irais sans hésiter.

Pidge sourit et regarda Hunk, qui hocha la tête malgré la nervosité apparente sur son visage. Lance semblait attendre une sorte de signal, alors Pidge posa une main sur son épaule.

— Ok, dit Lance, ajustant sa prise sur les commandes du lion. Un trou de ver pour on ne sait où, c’est parti.

Il évita un dernier laser avant de plonger dans le trou de ver.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note de la traductrice : Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu - je sais que cela ressemble grandement au premier épisode de Voltron, mais plus l'histoire avance, plus elle s'éloigne de la série et plus elle devient intéressante ! Faites-moi confiance, je ne traduirai pas une aussi grande série (19 chapitres pour cette première saison, trois saisons complètes, plus d'une douzaine d'histoires complémentaires) si elle n'était pas terriblement géniale :D_
> 
> _Ceci dit, je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine !_


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : Matt Holt s'est écrasé sur Terre et a été sauvé par Pidge, Hunk et Lance. Tous les quatre ont découvert le lion bleu et ont échappé à un vaisseau galra en traversant un trou de ver. Pendant ce temps, Shiro et Keith, un officier galra, ont appris que Sendak se dirigeait vers la Terre et ont décidé de découvrir ce qui se passait dans l'armée de Zarkon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre offrira le point de vue de Matt, qui utilise des pronoms féminins quand il se réfère à Pidge. C'est bref et j'ai essayé d'imiter le ton du coming-out de Pidge de la série : positif, accueillant et sans drama. Mais vous pouvez sauter ce passage jusqu'à la prochaine ligne de pause si ça vous met mal à l'aise.**
> 
> _Note de la traductrice : Holà les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je poste en avance cette semaine, exceptionnellement, parce que... CE WEEK-END JE VAIS A LA JAPAN EXPOOOOOOO :D Ça à déjà commencé : j'ai vu des persos d'Haikyuu à la gare ce matin. J'ai hâte d'y être !_
> 
> _Bref, bonne lecture !_

Hunk ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, exactement, en entrant dans cet énorme château à l'air sinistre qu'ils avaient trouvé au milieu de nulle part. Des gens, idéalement, sauf que cet endroit avait visiblement été abandonné il y a très longtemps. La demi-douzaine de passerelles qui devaient autrefois se détacher du château comme les rayons d'une roue était désormais en ruine. Seul un pont était resté en bon état et Lance y avait posé le lion bleu.

Autre chose à quoi il s'attendait, alors, c'était une bonne couche de poussière, des toiles d'araignée, du verre brisé et une autre couche de poussière. C'était ce qui était censé arriver quand personne n'était là pour entretenir un endroit, non ?

Sauf qu'apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas dans l'espace. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas d'araignées sur cette planète. Ou de poussière. Ou peut-être que le château était doté d'un robot nettoyeur, comme l'IA flippante qui les avait tous accueillis d'une voix désincarnée tout en les scannant de haut en bas. Ouais, c'était une vraiment très bonne première impression. Rien qui ne lui fasse penser à des films d'horreur, non non. Surtout pas les lumières qui s'allumaient toutes seules, les unes après les autres, alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir abandonné.

Et bien sûr, Lance avait sorti une boutade à propos de fantômes, juste parce qu'il savait que Hunk réagirait. (Pas que Hunk croyait aux fantômes. Pas vraiment. Pas sur Terre, en tout cas. Mais qui sait ce qui arrivait aux aliens à leur mort. Peut-être qu'ils devenaient  _vraiment_ des fantômes. Hunk essayait simplement de garder l'esprit ouvert.)

Une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout, c'était la présence de deux personnes bien vivantes, qui avaient été plongées dans un sommeil cryogénique depuis dix mille ans, apparemment.

Leur première rencontre se déroula aussi bien qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer, étant donné que Lance était impliqué : Une jolie alien sort d'une des capsules, s'écroule aussitôt. Lance la rattrape, essaye de la draguer à sa (terrible) manière. Elle insulte ses oreilles, parmi tout le reste, lui en arrache presque une en pensant qu'il représente une menace. Pidge et Matt interviennent pour la calmer tandis qu'un autre alien sort de la seconde capsule et s'engage aussitôt dans un simulacre de bataille avec Lance.

Ça faisait cinq minutes depuis sa première rencontre avec un alien et Hunk avait déjà envie rentrer chez lui. Sérieusement, comment fonctionnait la biologie alien ? Ils ressemblaient à des humains, ils parlaient anglais (peut-être ? Hunk avait remarqué quelques lumières s'allumer quand l'IA du château les avait scanné ; c'était possible que le château fasse la traduction, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et rien que  _ça,_ il savait qu'il allait se donner des migraines à essayer de comprendre comment ça fonctionnait).

Mais on ne parlait là que de l'aspect visible. Les aliens avaient-ils des virus ? Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient infecter des humains ? Des virus  _humains_ pouvaient-ils infecter des aliens ? Matt Holt semblait bien tenir le coup (vu sa situation), mais il avait eu un an pour s'y habituer, aussi.

(Ce qui, vraiment, faisait culpabiliser Hunk de penser à cette année comme d'un  _avantage_ pour le pauvre gars. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait passé ce temps à glander sur des plages aliens tout en goûtant à leur plus haute gastronomie.)

Et juste au cas où ce n'était pas assez étrange et  _terrifiant_ comme cela, les aliens parlaient désormais d'une guerre et d'un funeste empereur alien nommé Zarkon (apparemment le même funeste alien responsable de la capture de Matt et du reste de l'équipage de Kerberos), et, oh ouais, il y avait aussi ça :

— Voltron.

La jeune femme, la princesse Allura d'Altéa, posa une main sur les piédestaux nacrés qui permettaient de contrôler le château et un hologramme de cinq lions – dont le bleu que Lance avait trouvé dans les souterrains des canyons, sur Terre – apparut sous leurs yeux, s'unissant pour former un robot géant humanoïde.

— Voltron est l'arme la plus puissante de l'univers, la  _seule_ capable de vaincre Zarkon.

Oh, c'était encore autre chose. Allura avait un accent… quoi, britannique ? Était-ce du fait du logiciel de traduction ? Comment réussissait-il à traduire en temps réel comme ça ? Peut-être que le scan leur avait implanté quelque chose dans le cerveau, comme une sorte d'insecte alien raffolant de cervelle. Oh, purée. Hunk ne voulait vraiment pas y penser.

— Une arme, répéta Matt.

Il était appuyé contre une rambarde en métal, Pidge à ses côtés. Il semblait assez calme, mais Hunk connaissait bien le sentiment d'énergie débordante apportée par l'anxiété et,  _oh_ que Matt en était atteint. Un de ses doigts tapotait sans cesse son bras et ses yeux oscillaient entre chacune des cinq portes qui donnaient sur… la passerelle de commandes, supposa Hunk.

Mais, hey. Hunk n'allait pas reprocher à Matt d'être nerveux.  _Hunk_  était mort de peur, là, et il n'avait pas passé une année en compagnie d'aliens hostiles.

Allura laissa l'hologramme s'effacer et sourit à Matt.

— Il a plus le rôle de gardien, vraiment. Voltron a été créé pour défendre l'univers, pas pour l'attaquer.

— Tout de même, répliqua Matt, œillant à nouveau chaque porte : une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, puis retour sur Allura. Vous voulez qu'on pilote ces choses.

— Moi, ça me plaît ! s'exclama Lance en bombant le torse. Ne voulez-vous pas confier cette chose aux mains des meilleurs pilotes de l'univers ?

— Tu es le seul pilote de la pièce, Lance, et tu es  _loin_ d'être le meilleur de la Terre, sans parler de l'univers, railla Pidge.

— Katie, réprimanda Matt.

Iel fit la moue.

— Quoi ? C'est vrai.

— Tu me blesses, Pidge, déclara Lance en plaquant ses mains contre son cœur, titubant comme s'il s'était pris une balle.

Allura lui lança un regard, commençant à s'impatienter, et se racla la gorge :

— Comme je le disais, Voltron est formé à partir de cinq lions.

Elle fit apparaître une carte en trois dimensions, montrant les étoiles et les planètes chacune surmontée de petits caractères d'un bleu luisant qui n'avaient rien de terrestres. Cependant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Hunk avait presque l'impression de pouvoir deviner ce qu'ils voulaient dire s'il les regardait de plus près.

 _Yep,_ pensa-t-il.  _Il y a définitivement une puce alien qui s'est infiltrée dans mon cerveau et qui traduit tout_ _._

— Les lions sont… eh bien, pas exactement des êtres conscients, mais cela s'en rapproche beaucoup.

Allura passa une main sur un capteur et quatre lions miniatures apparurent sur la carte. Le bleu et le noir se trouvaient presque l'un sur l'autre, tandis que le vert et le jaune se trouvaient à une certaine distance de là.

— Chaque lion cherche des qualités essentielles chez leur pilote. Le lion vert demande un esprit curieux, le lion jaune un défenseur qui passe la sécurité de ses camarades avant la sienne. Au final, c'est à eux de vous accepter, mais je peux vous diriger un peu…

La miniature du lion vert vola jusqu'à Pidge. Le lion jaune tourna autour de la tête de Hunk avant de s'abaisser au niveau de ses yeux, comme s'il voulait s'engager dans un combat de regard avec lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester les « directions » d'Allura, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Protéger le peuple, ses amis… Ça sonnait bien. C'était même génial ! Hunk serait fier d'être ce genre de personne, mais…

_Je ne suis pas un héros._

Hunk était beaucoup de choses. Un ingénieur décent. Un cuisinier plutôt doué. Il aimait penser qu'il était également un bon ami, en général.

Il était aussi anxieux et paranoïaque, plus prompt à fuir un combat plutôt que de se jeter à l'avant du danger, même pour sauver un ami. Il était, en résumé, la dernière personne à qui vous voudriez confier la tâche de mener une guerre pour sauver le destin de l'univers.

Il était vrai qu'Allura n'avait trop le choix à l'heure actuelle. Il y avait six personnes dans la pièce et cinq lions. Si Allura ou son conseiller, Coran, ne pouvait piloter l'un des lions pour raison ou une autre, cela voulait dire que tous les autres étaient paladins par défaut, et ça… ça, c'était une pensée vraiment terrifiante. Mais bon, il fallait bien faire avec ce qu'on a.

— Attendez, fit Pidge en pointant un doigt vers l'hologramme du lion vert qui leva une patte pour le chasser. Comment pouvez-vous deviner qui aurait quel lion ?

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Allura.

— Voilà qui est parlé comme un véritable paladin vert.

Pidge sourit d'un air penaud et le sourire d'Allura se fit nostalgique.

— Mon père entraînait et conseillait les anciens paladins de Voltron, comme le fit ma grand-mère avant lui. Notre famille possède un lien spécial avec les lions ; assez fort pour les piloter si leur véritable paladin ne le peut pas, assez fort pour sentir avec une certaine certitude qui un lion pourrait choisir.

— Oh.

Pidge ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. C'était une paire dont iel avait retiré les verres ; iel avait sorti une deuxième paire, cette fois-ci intacte, de son sac à dos en arrivant au château. Matt les portait désormais et semblait bien plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il pouvait voir clairement.

— C'est utile.

— En effet. Matt, reprit Allura en se tournant vers son aîné, qui semblait surpris qu'on s'adresse à lui. Je pense qu'il y a de grandes chances que le lion rouge se lie à toi. Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas encore où il se trouve. Avec un peu de chance, nous aurons plus d'informations d'ici à ce qu'on récupère les deux autres lions.

— Et avant que les Galras n'arrivent ici, ajouta Coran, derrière la princesse.

Oh. C'est vrai. Les Galras. Hunk avait  _vraiment_ essayé de les oublier, ceux-là. Personne ne savait s'ils les avaient suivis à travers le trou de ver ou s'ils étaient parvenus à détecter le lion bleu depuis l'autre bout de l'univers.

Leur façon de les suivre importait peu, pour être honnête. Ils étaient là. À un ou deux jours de là, s'ils avaient de la chance (ce qu'ils n'auront probablement pas). Le système de défense du château leur permettra de gagner du temps, s'il fonctionnait (ce qui ne serait probablement pas le cas).

Mais ils avaient toujours besoin de Voltron. Cruellement. Ils s'étaient déjà rendu compte qu'un seul lion ne pouvait pas abattre un vaisseau de guerre galra à lui seul.

— Et le lion noir ? demanda Lance, se pliant en deux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'hologramme se trouvant à côté de son lion bleu.

Allura, étrangement, hésita avant de répondre.

— Je piloterai le lion noir, du moins pour le moment. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je possède un lien avec tous les lions. Il n'est pas aussi fort qu'un véritable lien de paladin, mais cela suffira pour le moment. Cependant…

Elle glissa une main le long du visuel, effaçant les informations qui ne concernaient pas le lion noir.

— En tant que tête de Voltron, le lion noir a été placé sous une certaine protection, une protection  _supplémentaire_. Il se trouve déjà dans le château, mais nous ne pourrons pas le récupérer tant que nous n'avons pas tous les  _autres_ lions en notre possession.

— Quoiiiii ? s'écria Lance avant de baisser la tête dans un grognement dramatique. C'est nul. Ça veut dire qu'on a qu'un seul lion pour cette mission de récup' ?

— J'en ai bien peur, dit Coran. Et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, alors vous allez devoir vous séparer en deux groupes. Oh ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Les lions sont cachés sur des planètes pacifiques, donc vous n'avez pas à craindre de devoir vous battre.

— Je vais avec Katie.

Matt jeta un coup d'œil à Pidge, qui lui sourit. Il se détendit et se tourna vers Hunk et Lance, comme s'il s'attendait à être contredit.

Hunk leva les mains :

— Hé, je vais pas me plaindre d'avoir une puissance de feu supplémentaire dans mon équipe.

— Ou un pilote compétent, ajouta Pidge avec un sourire narquois.

Lance fit la moue et l'estomac de Hunk se serra d'anticipation.

— Je m'en sortirai, dit Hunk. J'espère.

 

* * *

 

Keith détestait le système informatique de Zarkon.

Déjà, tous les terminaux se trouvaient dans des espaces publics, si bien que Keith devait faire attention à ce que personne ne regarde par-dessus son épaule. Keith pouvait bien sûr accéder à la base de données depuis son bracelet de contrôle, comme tous les officiers. Il offrait plus de fonctionnalités que les émetteurs attribués aux soldats ordinaires, mais c'était difficile d'y entrer quoi que ce soit et il ne permettait pas d'accéder aux dossiers confidentiels.

Certes, Keith ne cherchait rien qu'il ne soit pas autorisé à savoir (pour le moment), mais il avait découvert assez de secrets depuis sa rencontre avec Shiro pour leur valoir à tous les deux d'être exécutés lentement et sans aucune pitié. Il avait décidé il y a longtemps de maintenir un certain niveau de paranoïa par principe.

Il prit donc dix minutes supplémentaires pour trouver un ordinateur dans une salle d'archives vide, près de la poupe du vaisseau de guerre de Torrak, avant d'entrer ses identifiants et de naviguer entre les divers registres de déploiements.

Il se souvint alors de l'autre raison pour laquelle il détestait ces ordinateurs : leur système était complètement absurde. Il avait mémorisé la suite de commandes dont il avait besoin pour accéder aux répertoires les plus communs, mais il y en avait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas se connecter sans s'y perdre au moins une fois.

Cela rendait encore plus frustrant le fait que l'armée envoyait tous ses rapports sous format numérique. Plus le rapport était récent, plus il était difficile de mettre la main sur une version papier et Keith avait généralement besoin de nouvelles informations. En plus de ça, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait négligé cet aspect de son travail, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était rouillé, ce qui voulait dire que cela lui prit trois essais avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

L'organisation (ou plutôt le manque d'organisation) était le problème numéro un du système.

Problème numéro deux : le moteur de recherche était tellement pété qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien ne pas exister. Fausses correspondances, résultats inexistants, lenteur de la recherche… Ça allait généralement plus vite de chercher l'information manuellement. C'était  _toujours_ plus précis. Sérieusement, Zarkon avait-il seulement  _pensé_ à mettre à jour ses ordinateurs depuis les dix mille dernières années ? Avec un soupir résigné, Keith se mit au travail.

Malheureusement, Zarkon avait  _énormément_ de vaisseaux dans son armada. Avec dix mille années à s'étendre et à dominer la moitié de l'univers connu, ce n'était pas étonnant. Keith passa près d'une heure sans rien trouver. Ses yeux étaient secs, sa nuque douloureuse de s'être penché si près de l'écran pour pouvoir lire les minuscules caractères.

Il était revenu presque un an en arrière dans les archives, sans succès. Il commençait à se demander jusqu'où il devrait aller. Il s'était déjà posé la question une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, quand ses yeux avaient commencé à protester, mais il était tellement plongé dans le rythme de la recherche qu'il était resté sur son élan jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient prêts à se ratatiner dans leurs orbites.

Et pourtant, il n'avait rien trouvé.

C'était aussi déconcertant que frustrant. Keith savait que les Galras s'étaient déjà approchés de la Terre au moins une fois. La plupart de leurs informations leur étaient parvenues des interrogatoires de l'équipage de Kerberos, mais pas l'intégralité. Les archives contenaient des fragments de transmissions terriennes, des images de la surface et de vaisseaux spatiaux humains, ainsi que quelques morceaux de données personnelles que Shiro avait dit provenir de « réseaux sociaux. »

Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il pas le moindre rapport sur cette mission ?

Keith s'était dit que la mission Kerberos était le premier contact de l'empire avec la Terre. Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de quoi que ce soit étant arrivé dans la région  _avant_ la capture d'une nouvelle espèce et Keith pouvait réciter presque tout ce que les Galras savaient sur la Terre. Si les archives contenaient des informations antérieures, Keith s'en serait souvenu. Mais maintenant, il avait dépassé cette date depuis quelques mois et… rien.

Et puis, il la vit enfin.

2065.234, -8246.891, -0597.206, C

La Terre.

Keith se contenta de fixer l'écran pendant un instant, clignant lentement des yeux. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait ces coordonnées exactes, une partie de Keith était surprise de mettre la main dessus. Il vérifia la date. Cela datait de près de deux ans.

Keith regarda encore la date, puis les coordonnées. Il avait bien lu les deux. Un seul vaisseau de reconnaissance (la classe la plus petite, maniée seulement par deux ou trois soldats) avait été envoyé vers la Terre près de deux ans auparavant, bien avant la mission Kerberos.

La porte de la salle des archives siffla et s'ouvrit. Keith se figea, tous ses sens orientés en direction de l'entrée, à l'affût du moindre signe de menace, bien qu'il résista à l'envie de se retourner ou de bloquer la vue de son écran. Cela ne ferait que soulever les soupçons.

— Pardonnez-moi, Commandant. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

Keith reconnut la voix : une voix qui, malgré les mots respectueux, semblait quelque peu hostile. Keith pivota lentement, gardant un visage neutre, et leva les yeux vers le lieutenant Karna. Karna était un homme grand et fort en chair, même pour un Galra. Debout sur le palier de la porte, ses épaules frôlaient le mur de chaque côté et ses oreilles fines et charnues en haut de son crâne touchaient le haut de la porte.

— Repos, Lieutenant.

Keith essaya de garder un ton ferme, un ton qui commandait le respect. Il semblait toujours manquer de quelque chose, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était comme une sorte d'indication inexprimée montrant aux autres qui était en position de pouvoir. Cela ne l'aidait pas de devoir courber la nuque pour regarder Karna dans les yeux, surtout que Keith était toujours assis devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. On disait toujours qu'on pouvait démontrer son autorité en obligeant quelqu'un à rester debout tout en ne se levant pas soi-même ; Keith n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être une figure d'autorité, mais plus une nouvelle recrue qui tremblait devant un officier en colère.

Karna salua sans conviction avant de traverser la pièce. Ses yeux s'étaient-ils trop attardés sur l'écran de Keith ? Le besoin de fermer les données de déploiement, de sortir de la pièce avant que Karna ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait (ou pire, pourquoi), démangeait Keith.

Au lieu de ça, il se retourna en direction de son écran et parcourut lentement quelques lignes de plus. Une fois que Karna se fut installé à son propre ordinateur, Keith ouvrit un mémo sur son bracelet et copia la date de la mission sur Terre et le numéro d'identification du vaisseau correspondant.

Il quitta ensuite les registres concernant les déploiements, mais passa plusieurs minutes à parcourir d'autres répertoires, prenant note de données au hasard, juste au cas où Karna – ou n'importe qui d'autre – l'observait. Finalement, il se déconnecta et se dirigea vers la porte.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en aller, Karna prit la parole :

— Vous étiez affecté au vaisseau de Sendak avant de venir ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Keith s'arrêta, une main sur les contrôles de la porte.

— En effet. Pourquoi ?

— Pour rien.

Le ton moqueur de Karna ne passa pas inaperçu et Keith se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

— Vous me faites perdre mon temps, Lieutenant. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Karna leva les yeux, la lueur rouge de l'écran donnant à ses yeux un éclat ardent.

— Je me demandais juste ce que cela faisait d'être jeté hors du chemin de quelqu'un. Comme un enfant jouant au soldat.

Se hérissant, Keith pivota complètement. Ses oreilles s'aplatirent de chaque côté de sa tête et il montra les dents.

— Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Karna. Je ne commande peut-être pas ce vaisseau, mais je suis tout de même plus haut gradé que vous.

— Bien sûr, monsieur. Toutes mes excuses.

L'homme ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler la condescendance de son ton. C'était un soldat chevronné, de plus du double de l'âge de Keith, et Keith fut soudainement frappé par l'absurdité d'agir comme s'il avait,  _lui,_ la moindre autorité sur Karna.

Karna semblait avoir senti la même chose et continua, malgré son air faussement contrit.

— Vous auriez dû saisir l'occasion de vous débarrasser de ce tas de chair inutile que vous appelez soldat.

— Vous voulez dire l'humain ?

— Ce n'est qu'un gâchis d'espace, cracha Karna. Écoutez mon conseil,  _Commandant_. Si vous voulez trouver votre place dans l'empire, vous ne pouvez le faire qu'au travers de combats,  _pas_ en jouant au gardien de cellule pour un alien qui vous tranchera la gorge dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

Le cœur de Keith battait à toute allure. Il avait très envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de Karna, voire de le défier en duel. Mais il se retint, comme il le faisait depuis trois mois. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'attirer l'attention. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'attirer l'attention sur  _Shiro._ De plus, il n'était pas sur le  _Prédateur._ L'équipage d'ici n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habituer et d'ignorer la présence de Shiro. Il n'avait aucune raison d'accepter sa soi-disant allégeance.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Keith, raide et dangereux.

— Haggar s'est investie personnellement dans cet humain, dit-il. Ce qui en fait un gain bien plus intéressant que la gloire quelconque qu'on pourrait retirer d'une pathétique bataille.

Le visage de Karma se décomposa et le sourire de Keith se fit un peu plus sincère.

— Je dirais que le jeu en vaut la chandelle, n'est-ce pas, Lieutenant ?

— Oui, monsieur, dit Karna, sans plus de respect qu'auparavant, mais peut-être avec une petite touche de curiosité.

Keith ne se laissa pas le temps de se demander si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Il posa une main sur les contrôles de la porte et mit autant de distance que possible entre lui et le lieutenant Karna.

 

* * *

 

Matt était agréablement surpris par la planète que lui et Katie trouvèrent de l'autre côté du trou de ver. Elle était lumineuse, verte et ensoleillée, recouverte d'une jungle luxuriante d'où résonnaient les chants des oiseaux. Le détecteur portable que leur avait donné Allura les avait guidés près d'une grande rivière à l'eau claire comme du cristal.

— Je ne savais pas qu'une planète alien pouvait être aussi… paisible.

Si Matt avait pensé avant de parler, il n'aurait jamais prononcé ces mots, parce que Katie le regarda de la même façon que Shiro le faisait avant, quand ils avaient entendu parler de l'Arène pour la première fois. Elle le regardait comme s'il allait s'effondrer.

Matt aperçut un canoë sur le rebord de la rivière et l'indiqua d'un signe de tête, espérant distraire Katie en la faisant penser au lion vert. Cela ne fonctionna pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité, mais l'espèce de paresseux de deux mètres de haut qui apparut soudainement à côté de lui sembla faire l'affaire. Avec un cri, Katie se jeta sur les épaules de Matt, ses doigts lui tirant les cheveux. Il se serait plaint d'être réduit à une vulgaire cage à écureuil osseuse s'il n'était pas lui-même en train de s'accrocher à ses jambes si fermement que ses ongles allaient lui marquer la peau.

Une fois qu'ils furent certains que l'espèce de paresseux n'avait pas l'intention de leur faire du mal, Katie se décrocha de lui et ils montèrent tous les deux (trois avec le paresseux) dans le bateau.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes alors que l'alien les guidait sur la rivière, passant occasionnellement devant des inscriptions représentant des lions qui se mettaient à briller d'une lueur verte à leur approche. Katie observait les alentours avec émerveillement, l'appareil de pistage oublié sur ses genoux. Matt sourit dans son dos avant de se tourner pour admirer la jungle qui défilait de chaque côté de la rivière.

— Hé, Matt ?

Katie s'était tue, fixant le détecteur sur ses genoux. Ses épaules étaient tendues, de la même manière que le faisait leur mère. Même sans voir son visage, Matt savait qu'elle était inquiète.

Il avait l'impression d'en savoir également la raison.

Mais il garda une voix légère en lui demandant :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Est-ce que…

Elle hésita, se tournant vers Matt, sans pour autant rencontrer son regard. Matt sentit quelque chose s'agiter au fond de lui. Il savait que sa sœur n'était pas fan de contact visuel, mais elle pouvait faire semblant quand elle le voulait. Quand elle voulait avoir une conversation importante, elle n'essayait même pas, par contre.

Les doigts de Katie jouaient avec le bout abîmé de sa manche.

— Comment tu te sens ?

Bien que Matt s'y attendait, la question lui fit tout de même l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il cessa de respirer pendant un moment et ses yeux se mirent à brûler de larmes retenues. Il se força à sourire avant que Katie ne remarque quelque chose. Elle avait treize… non, probablement quatorze ans, maintenant. (Combien de  _temps_ était-il parti ?) Elle ne devrait pas avoir à s'inquiéter de la santé mentale de son grand frère.

Le pire, c'était qu'une partie de lui était  _heureuse_ que quelqu'un lui offre une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le soulager de cette horrible pression. Il avait  _besoin_ qu'on lui dise que tout irait bien.

Mais pas Katie.

— Je vais bien, dit-il. Vraiment. Je t'ai retrouvée, pas vrai ? Et on va bientôt mettre la main sur des lions mécaniques magiques et sauver l'univers.

— Mais… les Galras…

Matt posa une main sur son épaule.

— C'est du passé maintenant, assura-t-il, tout en souhaitant pouvoir y croire, lui aussi.

Katie ne semblait pas convaincue.

— Sérieusement.

Il serra son épaule, la tapotant à deux reprises de son petit doigt. C'était une vieille habitude, qu'il avait presque oublié. Mais son corps s'en souvenait et Katie aussi.  _Je suis là,_ voulait dire ce geste.  _Je ne vais nulle part._ Elle lui sourit.

— Je vais bien, Katie, et tout ne peut que s'arranger maintenant.

Son sourire s'effaça.

Matt baissa sa main et recula pour l'étudier.

— Quoi ?

— Rien.

Si Matt savait une chose à propos de Katie, c'était qu'elle pouvait cacher des choses mieux que personne. Des mensonges par omission ? Elle pouvait les tenir indéfiniment. Répéter le même mensonge ? Une fois lancée, Katie pouvait rester sur ses positions jusqu'à la fin des temps.

C'était quand elle  _songeait_ à mentir qu'elle se trahissait.

Ainsi, quand elle lui marmonna sa réponse et baissa la tête, Matt prit conscience de deux choses. Premièrement, quelque chose l'avait vraiment contrariée. Deuxièmement, elle avait  _choisi_ de ne pas lui dire la vérité.

Il ne laissa pas cette pensée le blesser. Katie était plutôt réservée. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on mette le nez dans ses affaires et n'aimait pas s'épandre sur ses problèmes. Il fut un temps où Matt n'aurait pas eu besoin qu'elle lui en parle ; il aurait su ce qui n'allait pas d'un seul regard.

Ce temps idyllique avait pris fin et était parti en fumée quand les Galras avaient montré le bout de leur nez, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Matt devait arrêter de déchiffrer ce que Katie ne lui disait pas.

Elle avait changé d'attitude subitement, son sourire coupé par quelque chose qu'il avait dit.  _Je vais bien, Katie, et tout ne peut que s'arranger maintenant._ Pensait-elle à Voltron ? Aux Galras ? À la guerre dans laquelle ils mettaient les pieds sans le vouloir ? Purée, elle n'avait que quatorze ans. Ou… attendez.

Oh.

— Tes amis t'appellent Pidge.

Katie… non, Pidge leva brusquement la tête, trouvant les yeux de Matt avant de détourner le regard :

— Je devais me déguiser pour entrer à la Garnison. Iverson m'a vu·e hacker son ordinateur à plusieurs reprises. Lance et Hunk m'ont toujours connu·e sous le nom de Pidge Gunderson. J'étais juste… quelqu'un de leur classe.

— Et ?

Les doigts de Pidge retrouvèrent le bout de sa manche, le triturant. Encore et encore.

— Je sais pas. Ça… Ça me plaisait bien, d'être Pidge. Ça me semblait naturel. Ou, eh bien, je sais pas. Plus naturel que Katie. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas parfait, mais Pidge était la personne que  _je_ voulais être, pas une identité qu'on m'a attribuée. Je sais même pas si ce que je dis est compréhensible. Je ne sais pas, Matt, j'ai passé une longue année et j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter ! Toi et Papa aviez disparu et Iverson arrêtait pas de nous mentir, et puis y a eu toute cette histoire d'alien et voilà que je me retrouve dans  _l'espace,_ sur le point de devenir  _pilote,_ ce qui est cool, vraiment. J'ai toujours voulu être pilote. Mais c'est aussi bizarre ? Je ne sais pas comment être pilote. Je ne sais même pas comment m'occuper d'un chat ! Pardon, je devrais pas te lâcher tout ça comme ça. Ça ne fait que cinq heures que tu es de retour ; tu ne devrais pas avoir à t'inquiéter de petites choses comme ça pour le moment. On devrait simplement se concentrer sur les lions avant de-

— Pidge.

Pidge se tut, triturant sa manche un peu moins vite.

— Je peux te dire quelque chose que j'ai appris dans les prisons galras ?

Pidge écarquilla les yeux. C'était peut-être de peur ou d'inquiétude devant ce qu'il allait dire. Mais Pidge acquiesça silencieusement, inclinant la tête et triturant sa manche.

Matt se pencha, baissant la voix :

— L'identité sexuelle, c'est vraiment bizarre.

Les mains de Pidge se figèrent.

— Quoi ?

— Ça l'est vraiment. Tu savais que certaines cultures aliens possédaient quatre ou cinq genres ? Purée, il y en a peut-être qui en ont encore plus, qui sait !

Matt haussa une épaule avant de reprendre :

— Je ne suis pas un expert, Pidge. Je me paume encore, parfois. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne comprends pas tout toi-même, ce n'est pas grave si tu veux redevenir Katie dans quelques semaines, ou si tu veux prendre un autre nom. Mais ne te sens pas obligé·e de devoir prétendre être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas à cause de moi. Ok ?

Il tendit un bras en direction de Pidge, mais iel le devança, s'enroulant autour de sa taille.

Pidge enfouit son visage contre le torse de Matt, qui sentait son sourire déformer le tissu de son haut.

— Merci, Matt.

Matt enroula ses bras autour de Pidge et embrassa le haut de son crâne.

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Maintenant, allons chercher ton lion.

 

* * *

 

— Tu es sûr que c'était  _avant_ la mission Kerberos.

Keith réprima son envie de grogner.

— Pour la dixième fois,  _oui._ Shiro, on a trouvé comment convertir le système de datage galran par le tien il y a des siècles. Je sais que tu t'en souviens.

— Je me souviens surtout que tu n'arrêtais pas de m'embêter avec ça jusqu'à ce qu'on y arrive, dit Shiro avec un léger sourire, sans quitter du regard l'écran du bracelet de contrôle de Keith, placé sur le coffre de stockage de façon à ce qu'ils puissent tous les deux le voir.

Keith lui lança un regard peu amusé.

— Toi et ton équipage avez été fait prisonniers le 17 août de votre calendrier. Vous avez quitté la Terre le 15 juin. Ce vaisseau a été déployé à la troisième planète de votre système solaire le 11 octobre de l'année précédente.

Le sourire de Shiro s'effaça. Il relut une nouvelle fois les notes de Keith, pour le peu que cela lui servait. Les registres de déploiement ne contenaient que des données basiques et Keith n'en avait même pas copié la totalité. Après un moment, Shiro se radossa contre sa couchette et soupira :

— S'ils connaissaient déjà l'existence de la Terre, alors Kerberos…

Keith hocha la tête.

— C'est logique, si tu y réfléchis bien. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une coïncidence, mais pourquoi faire un détour pour prendre trois aliens à l'improviste ? Ton espèce n'est même pas si impressionnante que ça.

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis, avertit Shiro, taquin.

Keith rigola et s'affala sur sa couchette.

— Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que c'est plus logique de penser qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils vous ont enlevé. Peut-être qu'ils avaient installé une base sur Kerberos et ne voulaient pas que vous tombiez dessus. Peut-être qu'ils attendaient que la Terre envoie une navette pour pouvoir en capturer l'équipage et obtenir plus d'informations sur votre peuple. Dans tous les cas…

— C'est parfaitement logique, finit Shiro.

Il se frotta les yeux.

— Ouais.

Il semblait soudainement fatigué et Keith se redressa pour le regarder.

— Ça va ?

Shiro agita une main.

— Je suis juste… soucieux. Si les Galras connaissaient l'existence de la Terre avant de me capturer, ça veut dire qu'ils sont peut-être déjà passé à l'action.

— Ce n'est pas le cas, dit Keith.

Il se leva et s'avança vers Shiro, les bras écartés.

— Il n'y a eu que des missions de reconnaissance et le vaisseau de Sendak. Personne d'autre ne s'est approché de la Terre.

— Comment peut-on en être sûr ? Ce n'est peut-être pas dans les archives.

— Tout est dans les archives.

Keith croisa les bras et regarda son ordinateur personnel comme s'il pouvait lui offrir la moindre réponse.

— Zarkon laisse ses commandants se débrouiller, mais tout le monde sait que s'il demande un compte rendu et que tu ne peux pas lui fournir, t'es un homme mort.

Pendant un long moment, Shiro resta les yeux rivés au sol, les bras croisés. Ses doigts tapotaient la surface métallique de son bras droit.

Puis il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Il nous faut plus d'informations.

Keith le suivit dans le couloir.

— Shiro, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'improvise.

— C'est  _mon_ boulot. Et tu t'en plains tout le temps.

— Je me plains parce que j'ai peur que tu te fasses prendre et qu'on se fasse tuer.

Grimaçant, les épaules de Keith se voûtèrent.

— Merci.

— Mais tout va bien.

Shiro leva un poing par-dessus son épaule et Keith le frappa maladroitement du sien, une réaction instinctive à un geste qu'il n'avait vu que Shiro faire. C'était apparemment un truc amical chez les humains.

— Je ne me ferais pas prendre.

 

* * *

 

Retrouver le lion vert fut d'une simplicité incroyable. L'alien paresseux guida Matt et Pidge jusqu'à une courbe de la rivière où le courant commençait à ralentir. Ils descendirent du canoë, marchèrent environ deux minutes et se retrouvèrent devant une sorte de pyramide recouverte de lianes. Pidge s'empressa de monter au sommet où iel s'arrêta, regardant autour d'iel d'un air consterné.

Alors que Matt était sur le point d'aller l'aider à chercher, une fontaine de lumière verte explosa depuis l'intérieur du temple.

Même après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, Matt devait bien admettre que cela valait le coup de voir le visage de Pidge s'éclairer ainsi. La lumière traversait les lianes sous ses pieds et le vent tournoyait dans ses cheveux. Iel baissa les yeux vers Matt et lui sourit de ce même sourire éclatant qui lui avait manqué plus que la Terre.

Ouais. Matt était content d'être là pour voir ça.

Il pilota la nacelle altéenne jusqu'au Château des Lions tandis que Pidge prenait son lion. Hunk et Lance n'étaient apparemment pas encore revenus, alors Matt se dirigea vers la passerelle de commandes en attendant. Pidge resta dans le hangar pour étudier le lion.

— Salut, Matt.

Allura lui sourit depuis son poste aux commandes, mais son expression semblait tendue. Elle avait fermé le trou de ver que Matt et Pidge avaient pris pour accéder au lion vert, mais devait maintenir l'autre jusqu'au retour de Hunk et de Lance. Coran, qui avait accueilli Matt et Pidge dans le hangar, était parti aux cuisines pour lui trouver quelque chose appelé nunvill et qui l'aiderait apparemment à tenir le coup.

— Bon retour. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé ?

— Ouais, dit Matt en la rejoignant. Sans le moindre problème. Pidge semble avoir un talent inné pour ça.

— Excellente nouvelle ! Pendant votre absence, nous avons localisé le lion rouge.

Pendant un instant, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

— Oh, dit-il. C'est… génial.

Allura fronça les sourcils. Les marquages roses sous ses yeux rendaient son expression bien plus accusatrice qu'elle ne l'était vraiment.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— C'est juste que…

Matt laissa sa phrase en suspens. Quelque chose n'allait pas, oui, c'était pour ça qu'il était allé voir Allura, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle aborde le sujet aussi vite.  _Dis-le_ _._ Il ouvrit la bouche… et se défila :

— Rien. Je ferais avec.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Matt n'avait pas remarqué à quel point cet endroit était silencieux. Cela lui mettait les nerfs à vif et lui donnait la chair de poule. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela ne soit pas silencieux, vraiment. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce était l'ordinateur de contrôle, ou peu importait ce qu'Allura commandait avec ces deux piédestaux. Occasionnellement, l'écran de visionnage produisait de petits bips.

Mais mis à part ça… il n'y avait aucun bruit. Pas de ventilation dans les conduits, pas d'eau s'écoulant dans la tuyauterie, pas de bourdonnement des circuits électriques. Il se demandait si cela comptait vraiment comme des circuits électriques. Cela semblait plus fonctionner par magie que par un système de câbles. Enfin, il s'était tout de même habitué au son de la machinerie d'un vaisseau, à la circulation de l'air, à l'eau qui coulait, aux murmures et gémissements de douleur, aux personnes criant dans les ténèbres. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment retrouvé seul depuis-

_Il était plongé dans le noir, les membres tremblants après avoir frappé les murs pendant des heures… des jours. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il s'était débattu jusqu'à l'épuisement, avant de se mettre à crier et maintenant… Maintenant, il attendait._

_Sa jambe souffrait et quelque chose de chaud imbibait le tissu de son pantalon. Du sang. La coupure sur son tibia s'était rouverte alors qu'il se jetait sur la porte en métal._

_Ses pensées dévièrent vers Shiro. Était-il encore en vie ? Matt ne l'avait pas vu depuis ce jour dans l'Arène, quand Shiro l'avait attaqué – sauvé – acceptant son destin. Il était peut-être mort pour lui. Dieu, faites qu'il ne soit pas mort._

_Matt ne savait même pas ce qu'il devrait ressentir à l'heure actuelle : tourmenté par le fait que Shiro l'ait sauvé d'un enfer, seulement pour qu'il soit précipité dans un autre, ou conforté par le fait qu'au moins, Shiro n'était pas le seul à souffrir._

_…Il était seul depuis si longtemps. Quelqu'un lui apportait de la nourriture tous les jours, mais ne lui disait rien et dans l'obscurité il ne pouvait discerner un visage ou ne serait-ce qu'une main. Cela mis à part, rien. Pas de punitions, pas d'interrogatoires, pas de labeur._

_Personne et rien d'autre que le silence et l'obscurité, ainsi qu'une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine alors que ses pensées se tournaient vers chez lui._

_Il s'allongea de côté, serrant sa jambe blessée contre son torse et priant silencieusement pour que cela s'arrête, pour voir la lumière du jour, pour qu'on lui fasse la conversation. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils emmené ici ? Pourquoi le garder en vie s'ils avaient seulement l'intention de le laisser pourrir dans une cellule ?_

_Un grattement métallique brisa le silence. Quelque chose s'ébranla et un piaillement électronique se fit entendre. La porte siffla et s'ouvrit et Matt leva une main pour se protéger de la soudaine lumière lui attaquant les yeux._

— Matt ?

Allura voulut s'éloigner des contrôles, mais s'arrêta, un air frustré se dessinant sur son visage alors qu'elle jetait un œil au trou de ver visible dans le ciel.

— Pardon, s'étrangla-t-il, appuyant une main contre son visage.

Sa paume était glaciale et moite de sueur, ou peut-être était-ce son visage qui était fiévreux.

— Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

— Ce n'est rien.

Allura se remit devant les contrôles, le regardant comme s'il était un animal sauvage prêt à attaquer ou à bondir à tout moment. Et pourquoi ne le regarderait-elle pas comme ça ? Il était dans un sale état ! Ses mains tremblaient et il peinait encore à retrouver son souffle. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de courir un marathon.

Matt secoua la tête, écartant les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux avant de se forcer à sourire :

— Je vais bien. J'ai juste eu un petit vertige. Ça doit être l'air d'ici ou un truc du genre.

— Je vois…

Allura le regarda quelques instants. Même à moitié retournée, de façon à garder les mains sur les deux socles, elle ressemblait en tout point à la princesse qu'elle était. Gracieuse et posée, mais prête à se battre à tout moment.

— Tu peux te confier à moi, Matt. Je suis sûre que tout cela est bien soudain pour toi : être arraché à ton foyer, pris dans ce conflit. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Matt, interrompant Allura.

— Si vous saviez ce que j'ai traversé, vous ne seriez pas en train de vous excuser.

Ses yeux bleus semblèrent le transpercer du regard, leur intensité le mettant mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'Allura pouvait le décrypter d'un simple coup d'œil, avant de le mettre sans dessus-dessous et de le laisser ébranlé et chancelant.

— Peut-être pas, dit-elle finalement. Mais je comprends que je vous en demande beaucoup, à toi et aux autres. Je veux que vous sachiez tous que vous pouvez me parler de vos soucis.

Eh bien, ça y était. Une jolie petite invitation à s'épandre sur ses problèmes. Matt essaya de résister, mais  _purée_ qu'est-ce que cela lui ferait du bien de se débarrasser de l'horrible nœud d'émotions qu'il avait transporté toute la journée.

Alors il prit une profonde inspiration, expira, et arracha le pansement :

— Je ne peux pas être le paladin rouge.

Allura écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

— Tu… comment ? Matt, je sais que c'est soudain, mais-

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que ce soit soudain.

Matt passa une main dans ses cheveux coupés à la hâte par Pidge, qui avait trouvé un couteau dans le hangar.

— Je ne peux pas me battre. Je ne suis pas un pilote, je ne suis pas… Ils m'ont brisé. Peut-être qu'avant, j'étais… j'étais plus fort. Meilleur. Mais ils m'ont pris et m'ont broyé. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais avant. Je _ne peux pas être_ celui que vous me demandez d'être.

— Si, tu le peux. Tu es bien plus que celui que tu penses être, dit doucement Allura.

Matt aurait voulu pouvoir effacer la pitié de son regard.

— Tu en as la capacité au fond de ton être, Matt, même si tu ne peux pas le voir.

— Vous avez tort.

Il avait parlé doucement et Allura fronça les sourcils. Grinçant les dents, Matt se répéta, de façon plus ferme, cette fois :

— Vous avez  _tort._ Je ne suis pas un paladin. Je ne suis… rien. Les Galras ont essayé de me faire combattre et je n'ai pas pu. Shiro m'a sauvé.

Il posa une main sur sa jambe, marquée et affaiblie par les longs mois de confinement. Au début, il ne pensait pas pouvoir se tenir debout ; il n'y avait aucune garantie que sa jambe blessée tiendrait le coup s'il s'appuyait trop dessus.

— Sauf votre respect, Votre Altesse… Si je suis le meilleur soldat dont vous disposez, alors cette guerre est perdue d'avance.

La douleur de sa jambe n'était qu'un simple souvenir, il le savait, mais son corps lui semblait tout de même lourd. Trop lourd pour une jambe qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de guérir. Il se tourna vers la porte avec l'intention de s'en aller avant qu'Allura ne puisse lui dire à quel point il était faible.

Sa voix l'arrêta :

— Tu as raison.

Matt pivota.

— Quoi ?

— Tu as raison. Cette guerre, c'est… Peu importe qui se trouve aux commandes des lions, cinq personnes ne peuvent espérer vaincre Zarkon par elles-mêmes. Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas abandonner sans même avoir essayé. Tu as peut-être l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur – aucun d'entre nous ne l'est peut-être – mais on doit essayer.

— Même si c'est voué à l'échec ?

Elle sourit.

— Rien n'est voué à l'échec, Matt. Jamais totalement, sauf si tu refuses d'essayer.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de la relâcher doucement.

— Les Altéens aiment la paix par-dessus tout, donc je ne pousserais personne à se battre.

— Mais vous me rappellerez que si je refuse, on mourra tous par ma faute.

Allura sembla troublée par sa réponse.

— Non, dit-elle fermement. Je te demande simplement de t'accorder la reconnaissance que tu mérites. Tu as survécu un an entre les mains de Zarkon. Tu as échappé aux Galras et tu es rentré chez toi. Tu dis qu'ils t'ont brisé et pourtant tu es là.

Matt leva une main, anticipant le discours inspirant qu'elle préparait.

— Ne vous méprenez pas, Votre Altesse. Peu importe où se trouve le lion rouge, j'irai le chercher, mais simplement parce que je sais que Pidge sera là et que je ne peux pas perdre un autre membre de ma famille. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que, même si j'essaie  _vraiment,_ le lion rouge ne m'acceptera jamais.

Il fit un pas en arrière, la porte s'ouvrant à son approche.

— Vous devriez réfléchir à un plan de secours.


	3. The Red Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : Matt, Pidge, Lance et Hunk sont arrivés au Château des Lions où ils ont fait la rencontre d'Allura et Coran, qui les envoyèrent chercher leurs lions. Après être revenu avec Pidge et le lion vert, Matt a informé Allura de ses doutes quant à son habilité à piloter le lion rouge. Pendant ce temps, Keith a découvert que les Galras avaient déjà visité la Terre un an avant la mission Kerberos. La seule question est, pourquoi ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note de la traductrice : Vous vous souvenez la semaine dernière, quand j'ai dit que je posterais le jeudi "exceptionnellement" parce que j'étais de sortie le week-end ? Bah… Semblerait que le "exceptionnellement" va devenir "habituellement", puisque je me retrouve avec des milliers de choses de prévus chaque week-end. Donc, euh, nouveau rythme de parution ! Le jeudi dans la journée ! Comme certains animes, comme Yuri On Ice l'année dernière… Ah, c'était une belle époque…_
> 
> _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter, que ce soit pour parler de l'histoire ou s'extasier devant les personnages, ou encore me signaler des erreurs de traduction ! J'adore parler avec des fans de Voltron (ou de n'importe quelle autre série/manga, d'ailleurs…) !_

Lance et Hunk regagnèrent Arus quarante minutes après Matt et Pidge, ce qui poussait à bout la capacité d'Allura à maintenir le trou de ver. Matt tira Pidge du hangar où iel examinait le lion vert et l'équipe se regroupa sur la passerelle avec Allura, qui avait échangé sa robe contre une armure légère blanche avec des touches de noir par-dessus une combinaison noire.

— Purée, c'était l'enfer, annonça Lance en entrant dans la pièce.

Hunk sortit de l'autre ascenseur, l'air plus qu'un peu nauséeux.

Pidge haussa un sourcil :

— Ça s'est mal passé ?

Lance marmonna quelque chose en espagnol. Matt n'en comprit pas le sens, mais le ton de sa voix était aussi amer qu'un thé trop infusé, ce qui en disait assez long.

— Comme il dit, grogna Hunk.

Matt les observa l'un après l'autre. Ils semblaient tous deux un peu secoués, Lance un peu échevelé, comme s'il avait été jeté dans tous les sens. Il ne voyait pas de sang, cependant. Pas de signe de douleur.

Soudainement, Matt se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et détourna le regard, le visage rougissant. Ils allaient bien.  _Bien._ Les lions de Voltron étaient les armes les plus puissantes de l'univers ; si ces gosses n'étaient pas en sécurité à l'intérieur de leurs lions, alors ils n'étaient en sécurité nulle part.  _Arrête de paniquer pour rien._

Pidge rit à ce que disait Hunk et Matt se força à respirer. Ce n'était plus comme avant. Il n'était plus seul, sans défense et sans préparation. Tout allait bien se passer.

— Une petite mauvaise nouvelle, paladins, dit Coran, interrompant Lance. Les Galras sont là.

Autant pour lui.

 _— Quoi_ ? Je croyais qu'on avait un ou deux jours devant nous avant qu'ils n'arrivent !

Coran fit apparaître une miniature de la planète. Un symbole rouge rôdait juste en dehors de l'atmosphère.

— Ah, désolé. Légère erreur de calcul de ma part. J'ai bien peur que nous ayons un vaisseau de guerre qui toque à notre porte… mais restons positifs ! Ils ont le lion rouge à leur bord, ce qui veut dire que nous avons l'occasion de faire un laser deux fetlocs ! Ou du moins, un lion et un vaisseau.

— Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dit Allura, intervenant alors que Coran retravaillait son analogie. Sendak, le commandant de ce vaisseau, a menacé de détruire Arus si nous ne lui donnons pas les lions. Nous devons l'arrêter et récupérer le lion rouge aussi vite que possible. Suivez-moi.

Elle les guida dans les niveaux intermédiaires du château où les couloirs menaient aux tours périphériques et aux hangars des lions. Matt resta un peu en arrière. La température du château semblait avoir chuté, faisant trembler jusqu'à ses os.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'une sorte de cauchemar cruel. Après à peine un jour de liberté, voilà qu'il retournait tout droit aux mains des Galras. Il savait qu'il n'était pas assez chanceux pour espérer pouvoir s'échapper une seconde fois.

Dans l'armurerie, ils trouvèrent des combinaisons comme celle d'Allura, une pour chacun d'entre eux, aux couleurs de leurs lions. Matt avait vu beaucoup de technologies aliens, mais les vêtements auto-ajustables étaient vraiment impressionnants. Pidge aurait dû nager dans son armure et Hunk s'était inquiété tout haut de ne pas pouvoir entrer dans la sienne, mais quand ils se changèrent, on aurait dit qu'elles avaient été faites pour eux.

Matt, quant à lui, était juste heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser des haillons qu'il portait jusque-là.

Après l'armure, Allura leur donna leurs armes, qu'elle appela bayards. Les bayards étaient des dispositifs peu encombrants qui pouvaient être stockés dans leur armure sous forme d'une énergie appelée quintessence et qui prenaient une forme différente pour chacun d'entre eux. Un sniper, un canon laser, une dague électrique et pour Matt, un pistolet laser. Cela n'aurait pas le même impact que l'arme de Hunk, ni la précision de celle de Lance, mais c'était assez petit pour être tenu d'une seule main, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pourrait utiliser en même temps le bouclier d'énergie qui avait été incorporé à leur armure. Allura, apparemment, allait devoir se débrouiller sans arme. Quand Lance lui demanda quel genre d'arme elle avait (ses mots exacts étaient bien plus suggestifs que cela, mais les autres s'étaient tacitement mis d'accord pour ne pas l'encourager), elle se contenta de dire que le bayard noir avait disparu avec son ancien propriétaire et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter pour elle.

Elle les envoya ensuite aux hangars pour qu'ils s'envolent et partent à la rencontre du vaisseau de guerre galra.

Matt allait être malade.

— Les Galras ne savent pas que nous avons le lion vert, dit Allura, s'accrochant au siège de Pidge.

Matt se tenait de l'autre côté de Pidge, regardant Arus s'éloigner en dessous d'eux.

— Hunk, Lance, vous allez prétendre livrer vos lions pour faire diversion tandis que nous trois nous introduisons à bord. Une fois entrés, il faudra trouver un moyen de neutraliser le canon du vaisseau.

— Faire l'appât, puis tout casser, fit Lance depuis son émetteur. Fastoche.

— Lance, je n'aime pas faire le rabat-joie, dit Hunk, mais tu as déjà essayé de faire ça une fois aujourd'hui et t'as failli mourir.

Lance leva les yeux au ciel.

— Pff. C'était qu'un échauffement ! En plus, on est deux maintenant.

— Et eux, ils doivent être au moins un million.

— On s'en sortira.

Pidge s'éloigna des autres lions alors qu'ils quittaient l'atmosphère d'Arus.

— Personne ne va mourir, intervint-iel. Ces choses nous ont transportés de la Terre jusqu'à Kerberos en une poignée de secondes. Personne ne pourra vous attraper.

Hunk hésita.

— Ouais, dit-il. Ouais, je suppose.

Allura se pencha en avant.

— Ayez confiance en vos lions, paladins. Ils vous protégeront.

Cela sembla calmer Hunk. Lance sourit de toutes ses dents en faisant accélérer le lion bleu, fonçant tout droit vers le vaisseau. Matt semblait être le seul à ne pas trouver les mots d'Allura réconfortants. Faire confiance aux lions. D'accord. Il s'agissait juste d'armes aliens semi-conscientes et dangereuses. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Matt allait vraiment être malade.

Le lion vert atterrit sur le ventre du vaisseau galra. Pidge, Matt et Allura fermèrent leurs casques et se dirigèrent vers la coque du vaisseau, une tâche difficile puisqu'ils devaient s'orienter avec les propulseurs dans leur dos. Tout dans leur armure semblait s'activer psychiquement. Allura leur avait dit que c'était un dispositif de reconnaissance d'ondes cérébrales, mais au final, cela revenait au même. Il suffisait de penser à ce qu'on voulait faire. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il fallait y penser  _plus fort._

La mauvaise jambe de Matt le fit souffrir alors qu'il s'abattait contre la coque du vaisseau.  _C'est juste dans ta tête_ , se morigéna-t-il.  _Arrête d'y penser._

Lance s'était peut-être moqué de l'arme de Pidge (du moins jusqu'à ce qu'iel l'électrocute avec), mais elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère. La coque du vaisseau, 10 centimètres de métal solide, aurait aussi bien pu être faite de beurre. Cela ne prit à Pidge que quelques secondes pour y découper une ouverture et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

Traverser le trou lui donna l'impression de remettre les pieds dans le passé : des corridors de métal sombre, illuminés d'un violet fantomatique ; une lumière qui venait de partout et de nulle part à la fois, toujours trop forte pour dormir et pourtant trop faible pour voir ce qui se trouvait au coin d'une pièce.

_Prends soin de ton père._

Quelqu'un toucha le bras de Matt. Il sursauta et s'éloigna, retenant un cri alarmé. C'était Pidge. Ce n'était que Pidge.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-iel.

Matt ferma les yeux. Une inspiration, une expiration. Repousser les souvenirs dans un coin sombre de sa tête. Il attendit que l'élan de panique disparaisse, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse ouvrir les yeux sans se retrouver dans les cellules, à attendre d'être traîné jusqu'à l'Arène.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Pidge et Allura échangeaient des regards inquiets. Peut-être qu'Allura commençait à revoir sa haute estime de lui.  _Un peu tard pour ça, Princesse_.

— Désolé, murmura-t-il, attirant l'attention de ses compagnons. Je… Je suis déjà venu ici.

Pidge inspira brusquement.

— Quoi ? Ça veut dire que papa est ici ?

— Non.

Une autre grande inspiration. Les yeux de Matt étaient rivés sur le couloir à sa droite. Il avait été transporté dans cette direction, à peine conscient, le jour où il avait été capturé, puis traîné de force alors qu'il se débattait et criait le jour où Shiro entra dans l'Arène.

— Ils ont envoyé papa ailleurs, peu après qu'ils nous aient enlevés. Mais Shiro était toujours ici quand je suis parti.

Il fit un pas vers les cellules, mais Allura le retint.

— Laissez-moi y aller, gronda-t-il.

— Non.

Allura resserra sa prise sur son bras alors qu'il essayait de se dégager, avant de le tirer avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

— Tu  _dois_ retrouver le lion rouge.

Matt serra les dents.

— Je vous l'ai  _dit,_ je ne suis pas un paladin.

Le petit son consterné de Pidge calma légèrement sa colère et il lui lança un regard désolé.

— Je suis désolé, Pidge, mais c'est vrai. Allura, vous avez dit posséder un lien avec tous les lions, pas vrai ? Cela veut dire que vous pouvez piloter le lion rouge ! Laissez-moi chercher Shiro.

— Je suis désolée, Matt, répondit Allura en se plaçant entre Matt et les cellules de prison. Red a toujours été la plus caractérielle. S'il y en a une que je ne peux pas piloter, c'est bien elle. Je n'ai pas les qualités requises pour être le paladin rouge, mais je pense sincèrement que toi, oui.

 _Vous vous trompez._ Matt poussa le bras d'Allura. Il s'en fichait si cela ne se faisait pas. Il s'en fichait qu'elle soit une princesse et ce qui ressemblait le plus à son commandant à l'heure actuelle. Shiro était peut-être à quelques mètres de là ; il devait y  _aller_.

L'expression d'Allura s'adoucit.

— Pidge et moi allons chercher les prisonniers et les mettre en sécurité. Si ton ami est là, nous le  _sauverons._ Mais le lion rouge t'es destiné. Les autres comptent sur toi.

C'était un ordre sans vraiment en être un. Matt hésita ; d'autant plus parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Pidge quitte son champ de vision.

— Allura a raison, dit Pidge, tapant son bayard contre sa jambe. Tu es le paladin rouge, Matt, j'en suis sûr·e.

Iel leva les yeux, souriant de toutes ses dents.

— On va trouver Shiro. Va trouver ton lion.

Matt n'avait jamais su dire non à Pidge.

— D'accord, céda-t-il, avant de pointer Allura du doigt. Mais si vous laissez quoi que ce soit arriver à Pidge,  _quoi qu_ \--

— Maaaatt, gémit Pidge. Tout ira bien.

Iel le poussa dans la direction opposée aux cellules.

— Va chercher Red.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au couloir peu éclairé, Matt tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement.  _T'as intérêt à aller bien, Shiro._

 

* * *

 

Toute conversation cessa au moment où Shiro et Keith entrèrent dans le réfectoire. Keith ralentit légèrement, jusqu'à ce que Shiro le pousse à avancer.  _Agis normalement_ , voulait-il lui dire.  _Ne leur montre pas qu'on a remarqué_. Peut-être que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Cela n'avait sûrement pas d'importance.

C'était juste que Shiro avait passé tellement de temps à jouer la comédie qu'il ne savait pas comment s'arrêter. Un pas de travers et il retournerait dans l'Arène, si tant est qu'ils ne l'exécutent pas sur-le-champ.

Heureusement, Keith savait comment suivre l'exemple de Shiro, désormais, ce qui était plutôt ironique, puisque Keith était de loin son supérieur. Il n'était peut-être pas un génie de la politique comme tant d'officiers galras semblaient l'être, mais il possédait un air impassible à toute épreuve et il y avait peu de choses qu'il ne ferait pas pour garder leur secret et renverser Zarkon.

Comme se diriger tout droit vers la table la plus remplie, pousser un soldat de son siège pour faire de la place à Shiro avant de s'asseoir et de commencer à manger comme si de rien n'était.

Shiro observa les alentours avec précaution. C'était tant mieux pour Keith s'il arrivait à ignorer les regards meurtriers qu'on lui lançait, mais Shiro avait l'impression qu'on allait l'éviscérer sur place alors qu'il s'installait à l'endroit que Keith lui avait dégagé. D'autant plus qu'il n'était vraiment personne sur ce vaisseau. Contrairement à Sendak, Torrak ne tenait pas d'Arène sur son navire. De temps à autre, des prisonniers étaient retenus dans les entrailles du vaisseau, mais ils étaient rapidement mis à mort ou transférés ailleurs. Personne ici ne reconnaissait Shiro comme Champion ou comme la dernière expérience d'Haggar.

Il serra son poing droit, grimaçant au picotement familier qu'il sentit là où la technologie galra rencontrait la chair humaine. Son opinion sur la prothèse changeait tous les jours. Parfois, il devait bien reconnaître à contrecœur que la technologie était l'une des seules choses qui lui avaient permis de survivre aussi longtemps et s'en sentait reconnaissant malgré lui. Le reste du temps, quand il se rappelait de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait pour lui installer ce truc, quand il se rappelait de ce qu'ils lui avaient donné  _en plus_ de ce bras, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de le couper et de l'éjecter dans l'espace.

Pour le moment, il ne pouvait se laisser exprimer une opinion sur le sujet. Cette arme lui permettait de laisser planer le doute chez ces Galras. Sans le bras, qui était clairement de la haute technologie galra, il n'était qu'un prisonnier de guerre qui avait juré allégeance à Zarkon juste pour échapper à l'Arène. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'ils en rencontraient un, mais il n'était pas le premier.

Mais ce bras… ce bras prouvait que quelqu'un de haut placé avait un intérêt particulier pour Shiro. Ce bras promettait que quiconque d'assez stupide pour le tuer ne vivrait sûrement pas assez longtemps pour le regretter.

Il le posa sur la table et mangea avec sa main gauche, rencontrant le regard des soldats qui se risquaient à les observer ouvertement tandis que Keith gardait la tête baissée à côté de lui. Les autres se disaient probablement que Keith les ignorait ; il avait la réputation d'être quelqu'un qui se fichait de ce qui se passait en dehors de sa propre tête.

Shiro le connaissait mieux que ça. Keith les observait et les écoutait encore plus attentivement que Shiro. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert qu'un vaisseau de reconnaissance avait visité la Terre deux ans plus tôt, Keith était convaincu que cela cachait quelque chose d'autre. Soit les ordres urgents de Sendak avaient un autre but, soit ce n'était que la première étape d'un plan de plus grande envergure. Dans tous les cas, si l'on en croyait Keith, quelqu'un à bord du  _Messager_ connaissait la vérité. Keith voulait mettre la passerelle de commandes sur écoute ou coincer Torrak et lui tirer les vers du nez, mais à la demande de Shiro, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour en rester à des options ne ressemblant pas autant à de la mutinerie pour le moment.

Ce qui voulait apparemment dire s'insérer de force dans une conversation en espérant surprendre quelque chose d'intéressant.

Shiro aimait bien ce gosse – curieusement, d'ailleurs, étant donné qu'ils étaient ennemis lors de leur première rencontre sur le sol de l'Arène – mais bon  _Dieu._ Il avait la subtilité d'une tronçonneuse et le tempérament d'un chat mouillé. Lui demander de tirer des informations d'un groupe de soldats n'était peut-être pas le plan le plus ingénieux de Shiro, mais bon, Shiro s'en serait-il mieux sorti que lui ? Même en ignorant le fait qu'il était humain, il avait toujours été du genre honnête. Garder des secrets était une chose, mais charmer quelqu'un pour qu'il dévoile les siens ?

C'était loin d'être une promenade de santé.

— Donc… commença un soldat galra.

Il lança un regard à son capitaine, une femme à l'air aigri qui ricana et qui se pencha sur la bouillie dans son assiette. Le soldat se tourna à nouveau vers Keith :

— C'est la première fois que vous mettez les pieds sur le  _Messager,_ pas vrai ? Euh… monsieur.

Le regard que Keith lui lança fit ravaler ses derniers mots au jeune Galra. Ils avaient certainement le même âge, mais le soldat avait visiblement reconnu l'insigne sur l'armure de Keith. Il ne savait sûrement pas comment réagir. Les commandants ne prenaient pas leur dîner avec les soldats ordinaires ; aucun officier supérieur ne faisait cela.

Les commandants n'avaient généralement pas dix-huit ans non plus et n'avaient pas pour seule compagnie un humain trop occupé à observer les Galras autour de lui, attentif au moindre signe d'agression, pour manger son propre plat.

— Oui, c'est la première fois que je viens ici.

Le ton de Keith était neutre, presque poli. Il ne concordait pas du tout avec son expression, aussi peu accueillante qu'une porte de prison. (Ce n'était probablement pas l'intention de Keith, mais l'atmosphère de la table était devenue glaciale à leur arrivée.)

— J'ai été posté sur le  _Prédateur_ depuis ma… promotion, continua-t-il.

Un autre soldat hocha la tête avec compréhension.

— Alors c'est pour ça que vous avez muté. Vous vouliez pas que votre animal de compagnie s'approche trop de--

Quelqu'un le fit taire d'un coup de pied sous la table qui le fit sursauter et fit tinter les couverts. Keith le regarda fixement.

— S'approche trop de quoi ?

Le soldat balbutia une réponse inintelligible tandis que les autres occupants de la table baissaient les yeux vers leurs assiettes. Shiro jeta un coup d'œil à Keith. Il savait que les sous-entendus lui échappaient parfois. Il savait aussi que Keith feignait l'ignorance aussi souvent qu'il laissait sa sincère confusion se montrer ; même après trois mois passés à ses côtés, Shiro ne saurait toujours pas dire avec certitude lequel était lequel.

Quand personne ne répondit après de longues douloureuses secondes, Keith passa à autre chose comme si de rien n'était :

— Pour être honnête, ça faisait des siècles que je voulais quitter ce trou à rat volant. Le  _Prédateur ?_ s'exclama Keith avec un ricanement. C'est plutôt le  _Balayeur_. Sendak n'a rien fait de plus que de nettoyer des dégâts mineurs. Ce vaisseau, c'est là où les carrières militaires touchent à leur fin.

Quelqu'un ricana. Tous les autres semblaient très mal à l'aise en prononçant de petits bruits d'assentiment. Pour un soldat ordinaire, la seule chose pire que d'insulter un officier absent était de contredire celui assis sur le siège d'en face. Et à en juger le sourire sournois de Keith, qu'il dissimula aux autres Galras en prenant une gorgée de la boisson odorante qui était servie ce soir-là, il savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

— Bref, continua Keith. Le  _Messager_ est juste le premier vaisseau à s'être trouvé sur mon chemin. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais rester. Quel genre de missions avez-vous ?

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la table, personne ne voulant prendre la parole. Shiro supposait qu'ils craignaient de devenir celui qui avait convaincu le commandant en visite que leur vaisseau était un bout de ferraille sans intérêt.

Bien évidemment, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que Keith avait déjà une petite idée de ce que le  _Messager_ faisait. De tous les vaisseaux de Zarkon, le  _Messager_ était le plus rapide. Il était doté du générateur de trous de ver le plus récent, capable de traverser l'Empire Galra dans sa totalité. Ajouté à cela, sa petite taille et son puissant moteur faisaient de lui le vaisseau parfait pour aller soutenir d'autres bataillons. Keith et Shiro avaient passé la matinée à éplucher les données disponibles sur ses missions récentes et n'avaient rien trouvé de bien intéressant. Du moins, rien qui ne saurait impressionner un commandant cherchant à booster sa carrière.

Cependant, la question n'était pas vraiment de savoir ce que le  _Messager_ faisait. C'était de voir ce que les soldats voudraient bien leur dévoiler ne serait-ce que pour plaire à un prince contrarié. Keith espérait que cela les guiderait au moins dans la bonne direction.

— Eh bien, en ce moment, on se contente de patrouiller à travers la région, intervint l'imposant soldat au bout de la table. C'est ennuyeux, mais c'est juste quand on est entre deux boulots.

— La plupart du temps, on va là où règne la bataille, ajouta la femme à côté de lui. On n'assiste qu'aux conflits importants ; les petites batailles ne méritent pas notre attention.

Le Galra à la droite de Shiro, un homme plus âgé aux cheveux grisés, avala le reste de sa boisson et reposa brusquement son verre sur la table dans un  _bam_ qui fit tressaillir Keith. Shiro lui lança un regard inquiet.

— Ici, tout est une question de chance, dit le Galra d'âge mûr. Personne ne peut dire de quoi demain sera fait. On pourrait se retrouver à sauver les fesses de Sendak ou frotter les murs en essayant de ne pas devenir fous.

Keith grimaça, probablement parce que le soldat à côté de lui semblait avoir corsé sa boisson avec de la liqueur galrane et était à deux doigts de s'évanouir sur son épaule. Mais les autres soldats semblèrent y voir un signe de son mécontentement quant à la routine du  _Messager_ et échangèrent des regards nerveux jusqu'à ce que leur capitaine soupire et pousse son assiette.

— Le  _Messager_ est doué pour ce qu'il fait, Commandant. C'est un bon vaisseau, si ce n'est le plus rapide.

Le jeune homme en face de Keith hocha la tête avec vigueur.

— Enfin, si c'est la gloire que vous recherchez, vous devriez vraiment vous trouver une place sur le  _Héraut_.

Le regard que lui lança le capitaine aurait pu trouer la coque du vaisseau. Tout le monde se plongea dans un silence mortel, le jeune homme mis à part, essayant de couvrir son lapsus évident. Cela pouvait n'être qu'une simple rivalité entre commandants, mais Shiro en doutait. Il semblait que Keith avait raison : même les fantassins savaient quand quelque chose d'important avait lieu. Shiro espérait simplement qu'ils étaient tombés sur le  _bon_ quelque chose.

 

* * *

 

Pidge essayait vraiment de ne pas penser à l'expression de Matt quand il avait dit qu'il avait été prisonnier de ces cellules. C'était déjà difficile de savoir que  _quiconque_ pouvait être retenu dans ces espaces sales, froids et exigus qui puaient l'urine et la moisissure. Encore plus difficile de savoir pour fait que Matt y avait passé un court moment.

Mais cet air absent, la manière dont ses lèvres s'étaient ouvertes et l'irrégularité soudaine de son souffle… Pidge l'avait suivi jusqu'au point où ses souvenirs le retenaient captif, mais iel n'était pas près de briser le mur invisible qui l'entourait.

— Hé, Allura ? fit Pidge.

La princesse ralentit, regardant Pidge presque comme si elle avait oublié sa présence : clignant les paupières, les yeux vitreux, presque aussi absents que ceux de Matt.

— Oui, Pidge ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je voulais vous remercier.

Cela eut le mérite de lui tirer une réaction. Ses yeux bleus se concentrèrent et elle fronça les sourcils, confuse.

— Pourquoi donc ?

Pidge ne répondit pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au coin du couloir pour vérifier que la voie était libre. L'étage semblait abandonné jusque-là, même les cellules, ce qui était soit un soulagement, soit une source d'inquiétude et Pidge n'était toujours pas fixé·e.

— Pour avoir empêché mon frère de mettre les pieds ici.

Les jambes plus longues d'Allura lui permirent de prendre la tête alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir en vitesse, jetant un coup d'œil aux cellules vides en passant devant. La plupart avaient une fenêtre sur la porte, mais ils durent parfois s'arrêter pour découper une ouverture dans la porte afin de vérifier que la cellule était bien vide.

— Je ne suis pas sûre de suivre, dit Allura après un silence prolongé. Je suis heureuse que Matt ait accepté de chercher le lion rouge, mais… pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas qu'il vienne ici ?

Pidge baissa les yeux, se demandant comment formuler cela.

— Je ne sais pas ce que les Galras lui ont fait, mais…

Iel fit la grimace avant de reprendre.

— Ils l'ont blessé et je pense que ce qui s'est passé le blesse encore. Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée qu'il revive ça. Il vient à peine d'échapper aux griffes des Galras.

Un étrange silence suivit sa déclaration. Pidge se pressa un peu pour mieux voir l'expression d'Allura. Elle baissa les yeux dans sa direction, grimaça et accéléra.

— Tu as raison, Pidge, acquiesça-t-elle doucement. Tu as complètement raison.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix qui mit Pidge mal à l'aise et elle ne semblait pas vouloir croiser son regard, ce qui en temps normal ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Dans l'immédiat, cependant, cela lui fit se demander ce que cachait Allura.

— Princesse Allura--

Pidge n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Devant eux, un drone de sécurité tourna dans le couloir. C'était un objet pyramidal gris de la taille d'une tête qui survolait le sol à un peu plus d'un mètre de hauteur. Il s'arrêta, la fente de son objectif se resserrant en examinant les personnes devant lui.

Pidge fonça dessus avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas censés être là. Le drone fit signe de s'enfuir, mais Pidge le piqua de son bayard. De l'électricité crépita à la surface du drone pendant un moment avant que ses lumières ne s'éteignent et qu'il ne tombe au sol dans un bam.

— Quiznak, marmonna Allura. Il a sûrement activé l'alerte de sécurité du vaisseau. Nous manquons de temps.

— Ouais, dit Pidge. Laissez-moi une seconde.

Iel s'agenouilla près du drone alors qu'Allura commençait à protester, mais Pidge n'en eut pas pour longtemps. Iel avait des connaissances en électronique et avait passé assez de temps avec le lion vert pour savoir que la technologie alien, bien que plus avancée que celle de la Terre, en partageaient les mêmes règles de base. Couper quelques fils, déconnecter le transmetteur qui synchronisait le drone au système galra, redémarrer et-

Pidge sourit de toutes ses dents alors que le drone revenait à lui. Les lumières de son petit corps clignotèrent d'une couleur verte avant de se mettre à luire d'un bleu fixe.

— Tu travailles pour moi, maintenant, déclara Pidge avec fierté.

Iel avisa l'air impatient d'Allura et se releva, indiquant au drone de les suivre.

— Je vais t'appeler Rover, décida Pidge.

— Tu donnes un  _nom_ au système de sécurité ? fit Allura en tournant dans un autre couloir sans la moindre porte de chaque côté.

Il y en avait une tout au bout, lourdement blindée et protégée par un scanner biométrique de la main.

Pidge plissa le nez.

— Non, ça serait idiot. Je donne un nom à  _mon robot._ Sinon, comment je suis censé·e lui parler ? Rover, ouvre cette porte, s'il te plaît.

Allura prit un air incrédule alors que Rover obéissait, prenant la tête et se penchant sur le scanner. Une seconde plus tard, la lumière tourna au vert et la porte s'ouvrit dans un glissement silencieux.

— Vous voyez ? fit Pidge, se penchant pour entrer dans la cellule.

Une demi-douzaine d'aliens étaient recroquevillés contre le mur le plus éloigné, regardant Pidge, les yeux écarquillés.

— Shiro ?

Pidge fit un autre pas en avant, plissant les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver une forme humaine dans un des coins sombres.

— Y a-t-il un humain nommé Shiro ici ?

— Vous voulez parler de Champion.

C'était l'un des aliens les plus grands qui avait parlé, un être à la peau grise possédant une antenne et quatre bras qui étaient enroulés autour d'un alien jaune à l'air apeuré.

Pidge regarda Allura.

— Champion ?

La princesse haussa les épaules.

— L'humain qui se trouvait ici, insista l'alien gris. Celui que vous appelez Shiro. Nous le connaissions sous le nom de Champion.

Pidge sentit qu'il y avait une histoire derrière tout ça, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Iel rangea cela dans un coin de sa tête pour l'étudier plus tard.

— Est-il ici ? Mon frère faisait partie de son équipage. Il m'a dit que Shiro serait là.

Quelques prisonniers échangèrent des regards nerveux, échangeant à voix basse, se taisant en remarquant que Pidge les observait. L'alien gris semblait être le seul à ne pas être trop effrayé pour parler, alors Pidge se retourna vers lui.

— Je vous en prie. Qu'est-il arrivé à Shiro… au Champion ?

L'alien hésita.

— Il n'est plus prisonnier de ces murs.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Allura posa une main sur l'épaule de Pidge et s'avança.

— Je suis la princesse Allura d'Altéa. Nous sommes ici pour vous sauver, mais si vous avez la moindre information concernant notre ami, veuillez nous le dire, s'il vous plaît.

Le prisonnier porta une main à son antenne et murmura quelque chose que le système de communication ne traduisit pas pour Pidge. Cela ressemblait à… une sorte de salutation formelle, peut-être ?

— Toutes mes excuses, Princesse Allura d'Altéa. Mais vous devriez oublier Champion.

— Nous devrions… quoi ?

Pidge était à court de mots. Oublier Shiro ? Pourquoi ? C'était--

Un son se fit entendre dans le couloir derrière eux. Pidge allait se retourner quand iel se fit pousser de côté, percutant le mur assez fortement pour que l'air quitte ses poumons. Iel resta appuyé·e contre le métal froid un moment, sonné·e, alors que la cellule tournait au chaos. Les prisonniers se précipitèrent dans l'obscurité, pleurant et criant. Pidge ne savait pas où Allura était passée. Cependant, un mot se détacha du chaos environnant, un mot répété encore et encore :

— Galras !

 

* * *

 

Matt avait grandement sur-estimé sa capacité à traverser le vaisseau sans faire de crise cardiaque.

Pour commencer, il ne savait pas où aller. Ce n'était pas comme si les prisonniers avaient le droit de se balader et, aux rares occasions où on l'avait emmené hors des cellules et de l'Arène, on lui avait mis un sac sur la tête. En fin de compte, tous les couloirs se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et il y en avait une infinité. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre d'impasses sur lequel il était tombé avant d'atteindre enfin le hangar.

La taille de la pièce le fit stopper à l'entrée pendant une seconde. Évidemment, il était nécessaire qu'elle soit assez grande pour contenir le lion rouge et Matt s'en était fait une bonne idée après avoir vu le lion vert, mais ça.

Il avait l'impression de sortir à l'air libre, avec un plafond si haut au-dessus de sa tête qu'il n'était plus qu'une tache grisâtre au loin. Une poignée de garde était postée près du lion, en dehors de la coquille d'énergie sphérique qu'il avait levée pour se défendre. L'un d'entre eux remarqua Matt et alerta les autres. La distance déforma les mots, mais le flash éblouissant des lasers était une indication assez claire.

Matt se jeta derrière un pilier.

Oh, Seigneur.

Des Galras. Des Galras étaient là. La partie rationnelle de son esprit lui fit remarquer qu'il était  _évident_ que des Galras se trouvaient là, il se trouvait sur un vaisseau galra, à la recherche d'un lion de Voltron, c'était  _impossible_ qu'aucun Galra ne soit là. Le reste de son corps n'était pas intéressé par la rationalité pour le moment. La vieille blessure de sa jambe le brûlait d'une douleur vive et son cœur était coincé dans sa gorge. Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'il invoquait son bayard, formant un pistolet.

La vue de celui-ci lui remit les idées en place, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il avait une arme. Il n'était pas sans défense. Il manquait peut-être d'entraînement au pistolet terrien, sans parler de pistolets pseudo-magiques de l'espace, mais il n'était pas sans défense.

_Ne les laisse pas prendre le dessus._

Matt essaya de se rappeler l'expression de Shiro alors que les sentinelles le traînaient dans l'Arène. Sa détermination, sa résignation. L'expression de quelqu'un qui n'allait pas se laisser faire sans se défendre.

Dans un cri guttural, Matt se redressa, tirant en direction des Galras sans prendre le temps de viser. Par chance, un de ses tirs toucha le premier Galra en pleine poitrine. Le soldat tomba à terre et ne se releva pas.

Encouragé par sa chance soudaine, Matt avança en vitesse, atteignant le terminal de contrôle en restant à couvert des piliers et des boîtes empilées sur le chemin. Il ne s'arrêta pas de tirer avant d'avoir mis à terre les trois autres Galras, faisant retomber le hangar dans le silence.

Tout lui semblait un peu flou, ses jambes tremblotant alors qu'il se précipitait en direction du lion rouge. Cependant, son soulagement fit bien vite place au doute alors qu'il approchait du bouclier.  _Allura pense que tu peux le faire_ , se dit-il.  _Elle le saurait, non ? Avec son lien mystique avec les lions et tout._

Mais bon, elle était désespérée et à court d'idées. Pourquoi ne tenterait-elle pas le tout pour le tout ?

Matt hésita à quelques millimètres du bouclier avant de poser sa main à la surface. Le bouclier ondula à son contact, comme du sable ou comme de l'eau. Il était plus froid que Matt ne l'aurait pensé, mais pas moins solide, même en bougeant de cette manière.

— Très bien, Red, murmura-t-il, soudainement conscient du silence qui l'entourait. C'est l'heure de me prouver que j'ai tort.

Le lion le fixa de ses yeux sombres et vides. Il pensa qu'il semblait triste et méfiant. On aurait dit qu'il était… blessé par son temps en captivité. Craignant de croire en un espoir de liberté. Il sentit une vague de sympathie inattendue pour Red. Si ce lion-- Si  _elle_ était douée de conscience, comme le disait Allura, elle devait savoir où elle se trouvait. Matt étala ses doigts contre la surface du bouclier, cherchant une réponse du lion ou ne serait-ce qu'un signe de reconnaissance.

Red ne bougea pas. Ses yeux restèrent sombres. Le bouclier ne faiblit pas.

Matt posa son front contre le bouclier.

— Ouais, fit-il. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout du hangar, des bruits de pas interminables. Les Galras ne pouvaient prendre de risques avec un paladin, même s'il n'en était pas un au final. Matt jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir les rangs des Galras se resserrer. Une douzaine, deux douzaines de Galras, chacun d'entre eux tenant un pistolet pointé droit vers Matt.

Il se tourna vers le lion, trop fatigué pour bouger. Il n'était pas un gladiateur, ni même un paladin. Pourquoi continuer à se battre quand il n'était clairement pas destiné à vaincre ?

Son oreillette grésilla subitement.

— Paladins ! s'exclama Allura, le souffle court et légèrement souffrant.

Matt leva brusquement la tête.

— Allura ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Pidge ? Vous avez trouvé Shiro ?

— Shiro ? répéta Lance. Attends,  _Shiro_ Shiro ? La légende ? Il est  _là_?

— Non.

La grimace d'Allura était claire dans son ton.

— Je suis désolée, Matt, murmura-t-elle.

Ravalant sa déception, Matt jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Les Galras avaient commencé à l'encercler, l'arme prête à l'emploi. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir l'intention de tirer. Pas encore. Peut-être qu'ils craignaient qu'un paladin de Voltron aurait plus d'un tour dans sa manche. Peut-être que personne ne voulait être le premier à ouvrir le feu.

— J'ai bien peur qu'on ait un plus gros problème, déclara Allura.

Matt sentit son corps se tendre.

— Quel genre de problème ?

Ce fut la voix de Pidge qui lui répondit.

— Les Galras nous ont trouvés. On tient nos positions pour le moment, mais il y a des prisonniers avec nous et on ne peut pas passer sans risquer de les mettre en danger.

— On a besoin de renforts, dit Allura.

Des images de Pidge dans une prison galra, dans l'Arène, dans une cellule froide et sombre, traversèrent l'esprit de Matt.  _Non._ Il n'allait pas les laisser faire. C'était hors de question. Le bayard de Matt s'était désactivé à un moment donné. Il le leva et se tourna vers les Galras qui approchaient.

Le bayard changea de forme dans sa main, mais ce n'était pas un pistolet comme auparavant. Cette fois, c'était une épée ; une épée  _galra_. Longue et incurvée, avec un bout crochu. La même épée qui avait blessé sa jambe. L'épée que Shiro avait portée dans l'Arène. Sauf que celle-ci était bordée de rouge.

On aurait dit du sang.

Les Galras se figèrent avant de lever leur arme, visant Matt. Il s'accroupit brusquement et se prépara à faire la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais faite.

Il dit dans l'émetteur :

— Tiens bon, Pidge. J'arrive.

Et il chargea.

 

* * *

 

Hunk écrasa le lion jaune contre la barrière à particules. Cela devait être la cinquième fois qu'il essayait et la barrière s'affaiblissait, des fractures en forme d'éclair se formant au travers du bouclier presque translucide.

Mais elle n'était pas encore tombée, ce qui voulait dire que l'énorme canon pointé sur Arus – et Coran dans le Château des Lions – était toujours en état de fonctionner. C'était honnêtement un miracle que les Galras n'aient pas encore tiré.

Le lion bleu apparut dans son champ de vision, faisant une sorte de roulé boulé tout en tirant des lasers sur les chasseurs galras à ses trousses. C'était du Lance tout craché, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, le lion, contrairement à la plupart des vaisseaux, donnait l'impression que c'était intentionnel. En réalité, Lance devait à peine pouvoir garder le contrôle.

— Hé, Hunk, fit Lance alors que le dernier chasseur galra volait en éclat, produisant une courte explosion derrière lui.

Un signal vidéo apparut au coin de l'écran de Hunk.

— Tu t'en sors comment, toi ?

Hunk enfonça les griffes du lion dans la coque du vaisseau. Comment il s'en sortait ? Il avait envie d'exploser de rire. Certes, il n'était plus entouré de chasseurs en ce moment, même si cela n'allait sûrement pas durer. Cependant, il devait toujours parvenir à atteindre ce canon pour le détruire.

_Je ne suis pas comme toi, Lance. Je ne suis pas un pilote, ni un vrai soldat._

Mais il ne dit rien de tout ça, sachant ce que Lance demandait vraiment.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, déclara-t-il. Si tu me cherches, je serais là-haut, à me taper la tête contre un mur.

— Heureusement que tu as la tête dure.

Lance leva un pouce avant de faire pivoter son lion, un peu brusquement.

— Je vais essayer de retrouver Pidge et Allura. Tu sais, un sauvetage audacieux, comme un chevalier en armure.

Hunk leva les yeux au ciel et mit son lion en position, prêt à foncer à nouveau la tête la première sur le bouclier.

— Tu t'attends à trouver de jolies filles dans ces cellules ?

— Je suis ouvert à toutes les options, déclara Lance.

Il était déjà hors de vue et Hunk fit accélérer son lion. Il calcula la distance restante, serra les dents et-- Cette fois, le bouclier était vraiment sur le point d'éclater. Encore une fois. Encore un bon coup et il pourrait passer.

— Ha ha ! Aucune barrière à particules débile ne peut empêcher un lion de Voltron de passer.

 

* * *

 

Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée que Matt ait jamais eue. Foncer sur un escadron de soldats galras ? Confronter une piètre épée à deux douzaines d'armes à feu ?

_À quoi tu joues ? Tu n'es pas Shiro._

Il était sûr qu'il allait mourir. Certes, il était mort depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds sur ce vaisseau. Il venait simplement de trouver le courage de se battre jusqu'au bout.

 _Pour Pidge._ Il se sentait capable de tout si cela signifiait protéger Pidge. Ce qui incluait apparemment de faire peur à un tas de Galras. Ils se séparèrent à son approche, comme une vague autour d'un rocher, leurs rangs se décomposant et leurs tirs se faisant paniqués. L'armure et le bayard de paladin devaient avoir une certaine réputation dans l'armée de Zarkon ; ce n'était certainement pas Matt qui les intimidait autant.

Néanmoins, l'intimidation avait ses limites. Un ou deux Galras étaient à terre, quelques-uns étaient blessés, mais Matt était de loin le plus amoché. Des tirs lasers l'avaient touché ici et là lors de son avancée. Jusque-là, son armure l'avait maintenu en vie, mais elle était dans un sale état. Ses coups se faisaient également plus lents, sa jambe blessée menaçant de s'écrouler sous son poids à chaque pas.

Il se força à continuer, même quand son souffle se fit douloureux, même quand sa sueur se mit à lui tomber dans les yeux et quand son épaule se prit un autre rayon laser. Pidge avait besoin de lui.

Un Galra réussit à le toucher en pleine poitrine. Il bascula en arrière, sa jambe blessée finissant par faillir. Il atterrit durement, son bayard lui échappant des mains. Il se tortilla, le bras tendu à la recherche de son arme, tandis que les Galra l'encerclaient. Les armes à feu gémirent, s'apprêtant à tirer. La main de Matt se referma autour de la garde de son bayard.

Un rugissement fit trembler le hangar comme un tremblement de terre, comme une explosion perçant les tympans de Matt. Il grimaça, mais les Galras semblaient pétrifiés. Ils reculèrent maladroitement, tirant frénétiquement, mais pas sur Matt.

Il pivota pour voir ce qui les avait terrifiés et eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir des yeux jaunes luisants et une paire de crocs.

Les ténèbres l'engloutirent. Son souffle résonnait contre les murs, saccadé. Des souvenirs se pressèrent autour de lui. De sombres souvenirs. Des souvenirs odieux. Il se redressa précipitamment et leva son bayard.

Mais à la place d'un ennemi, un siège rembourré le fit trébucher, le portant jusqu'à un panel de contrôle qui s'alluma sous ses yeux. C'était…

— Red ?

Un grondement profond lui répondit et l'écran devant lui fit apparaître une vue sur le hangar. Des soldats galras étaient écrasés sous les pattes du lion rouge. Ceux qui avaient eu assez de chance pour survivre se précipitèrent vers la sortie, pivotant de temps à autre pour tirer en direction de Matt par-dessus leur épaule.

Juste après, la communication s'établit et la voix des autres paladins se fit entendre dans le cockpit.

—  _Enfin_! se réjouit Hunk.

Une image de lui apparut dans le coin inférieur de son écran. Il leva un poing en l'air.

— Et un canon géant hors-service, un !

— Bien joué, Hunk !

La voix de Lance semblait bien éloignée et le signal vidéo montrait une chaise vide. Il apparut au coin de l'écran un moment plus tard, se jetant sur son siège. Trois aliens se rassemblèrent derrière lui.

— La mission « Chevalier en Armure » est une victoire  _retentissante,_ elle aussi.

— On n'appelle pas ça comme ça, déclara Pidge.

Allura et trois autres aliens étaient visibles derrière iel sur l'écran vidéo du lion vert.

Matt ferma les yeux alors qu'une vague de soulagement le traversait.  _Hors de danger._  Pidge était hors de danger et Matt avait miraculeusement survécu.

Il n'était pas encore sorti, cependant. Prenant les contrôles, Matt fit pivoter le lion en direction des portes du hangar. C'était l'heure de voir ce que cette chose pouvait faire.

Les lasers firent trembler le cockpit, mais pas autant que l'explosion en résultant. Les corps des Galras et les débris disparurent à travers le nouveau trou et Matt les suivit dans l'espace. C'était drôle ; il avait été dans l'espace de nombreuses fois auparavant, lors de son entraînement, puis lors de la mission Kerberos et aujourd'hui-même avec les autres lions et la capsule altéenne.

Ça, c'était complètement différent. Il était peut-être à l'intérieur du lion rouge, mais la frontière entre lui et le lion était incroyablement fine. Matt se sentait exposé, mais pas vulnérable.

Il se sentait  _libre_.

La voix d'Allura le ramena à la réalité :

— Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Matt ?

— Je suis là, indiqua Matt. Et je nous ai trouvé une nouvelle amie.

Lance et Hunk l'acclamèrent alors qu'il conduisait Red dans leur direction. Pidge lui lança un petit sourire.

— Comme si on en doutait.

— Félicitations, Matt, dit Allura.

Matt rougit à la fierté et la joie sincère dans sa voix.

— Je savais que tu pouvais le faire.

 

* * *

 

Ils se retrouvèrent au Château des Lions. Ou peut-être était-ce trop précipité d'appeler ça des retrouvailles. Pidge eut à peine le temps de poser son lion que la voix de Coran retentit dans son oreillette.

— Il va falloir se dépêcher, mes amis. Sendak a déjà ordonné à ses troupes de remettre son canon sur pied.

— Quoiiiii ? s'exclama Hunk. J'ai écrasé ce truc comme une feuille. Il n'a pas le droit de le réparer !

— Il y a toujours un bon côté des choses ! assura Coran. Sendak pourra peut-être remettre son canon en état de tirer dans quelques minutes, mais c'est impossible qu'il puisse ajuster correctement l'alignement de ce baril.

Lance sourit de toutes ses dents.

— Donc il peut tirer, mais il ne peut pas viser !

— Exactement !

— Pourquoi vous vous emballez comme ça ? demanda Hunk. Vous avez  _vu_ la taille de ce laser ? Même s'il ne peut pas viser, il peut quand même réduire cette planète en poussière.

— Pas si vous parvenez à former Voltron avant.

Pidge abaissa la tête du lion sur le sol et ouvrit sa gueule. Allura et les prisonniers en sortirent en vitesse. Le plan, qu'ils avaient mis au point en rentrant au château, était qu'Allura et Lance guident les prisonniers jusqu'à une salle commune près des hangars. Lance retournerait ensuite à son lion pour rejoindre les autres au hangar du lion noir, abaissant les défenses pour qu'Allura puisse le récupérer.

Pidge ne pensait pas que l'attente lui semblerait si longue ou si angoissante. Iel arriva devant le lion noir avec Matt et Hunk et… ils restèrent plantés là. Les secondes s'écoulaient les unes après les autres. De combien de temps disposaient-ils ? Coran n'avait pas été très précis. Si on en jugeait l'urgence de son ton, ils n'avaient certainement que quelques minutes devant eux, peut-être moins.

— Ça ira, Pidge, dit Matt, et Pidge se rendit compte de deux choses.

Premièrement, iel avait commencé à se balancer sur place. Son dos frôlait le dossier de son siège à intervalles réguliers, dans un rythme qu'iel pouvait sentir dans tout son corps. Il y avait tout simplement trop d'énergie nerveuse traversant son corps à l'heure actuelle, ne lui permettant pas de rester immobile.

Deuxièmement, Matt était passé à une ligne de conversation privée pour parler à Pidge. Les flux provenant de Hunk et Coran faiblirent, bien qu'ils apparaissaient toujours dans un coin de l'écran de Pidge. Au-dessus d'eux, Lance se glissa dans son siège et reprit les contrôles.

Pidge sourit à Matt.

— Je sais, répondit-iel. Je n'aime pas attendre, c'est tout.

Matt rit, légèrement à bout de souffle. C'était peut-être l'adrénaline qui le faisait sembler si tendu.

— Je sais. Patiente encore un petit peu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le lion bleu rejoignit les autres dans le grand hangar. Aussitôt, le lion de Pidge sembla se réveiller. Il se mit à bouger sans que Pidge ne fasse rien, en parfaite synchronisation avec les autres. Ils rugirent à l'unisson. Pidge ne savait même pas que ces lions pouvaient  _rugir._ Qui avait bien pu intégrer des cordes vocales dans la construction de lions robotiques ?

(Eh bien, Pidge le ferait, pour être honnête, mais iel faisait beaucoup de choses que la plupart des gens considéreraient comme un gâchis de ressources. Comme faire courir ses robots silencieusement ou les munir de lumières qui ne lui sortaient pas par les yeux quand elles s'allumaient ou encore nommer chacun d'entre eux.)

Quelle que soit la raison d'être de ses rugissements, ils firent bien leur boulot. Le champ de force entourant le hangar du lion noir frémit et disparut. Allura arriva au même moment, sprintant depuis le bout du couloir.

— Quel timing, Votre Altesse, dit Matt. Elle est toute prête pour vous.

Allura hocha la tête, avant de prendre un air contrarié.

— Je vais m'en sortir,  _Coran_ , s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton sec, montant les marches qui menaient au hangar de Black. Ne--

Le château trembla assez fort pour faire trébucher Allura. Pidge resserra son emprise sur les contrôles de son lion alors que Coran refit son apparition sur le canal général.

— On dirait que Sendak a réparé son canon, annonça-t-il. Heureusement, ce tir nous a manqué d'au moins deux marks.

Allura reprit son équilibre et courut jusqu'au lion noir qui baissa la tête pour la laisser entrer. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu à l'intérieur, Lance fit pivoter le lion bleu.

— J'espère vraiment qu'un mark, c'est au moins 10 kilomètres, marmonna-t-il.

Pidge suivit Lance à l'extérieur, Hunk, Matt et Allura à leur suite.

— On s'en fout de la proximité, déclara Pidge. Descendons ce vaisseau.

— Je suis d'accord, répondit Hunk.

— Coran, appela Allura.

Allura semblait avoir un peu de mal avec les contrôles du lion noir, mais elle finit rapidement par trouver un bon rythme.

— Dans quel état sont les boucliers ? reprit-elle.

Coran hésita.

— Ils ne sont pas à leur plein pouvoir, Princesse, mais ils fonctionnent. Ils devraient supporter au moins un coup direct avant de lâcher.

 _Devraient_ et  _au moins un_ et  _pas à leur plein pouvoir._ Cela ne semblait pas très encourageant selon Pidge, mais Allura ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle se pencha sur les contrôles, les lèvres serrées :

— Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, paladins. Nous devons former Voltron.

— Ouais ! s'exclama Hunk, gonflé à bloc pendant une demi-seconde avant de froncer les sourcils. Comment on fait ça ?

Allura se mordit la lèvre.

— Je… n'en suis pas certaine.

—  _Quoi ?_ glapit Pidge.

Lance suivit aussitôt :

— Attendez une seconde. Vous ne savez _pas_?!

— Oh, mec, fit Hunk. On va tous mourir.

— Hey ! les interrompit la voix de Matt. Fermez-la et calmez-vous.

Lance laissa échapper un rire jaune.

— Tu as manqué le moment où personne ne sait ce qu'il fait ?

— C'est la vie, dit Matt, et Pidge était désormais sûr·e qu'il pensait au temps passé en tant que prisonnier galra. C'est nul et c'est injuste et tu ne sais jamais ce que tu fais. Parfois, il faut simplement trouver un moyen d'avancer.

— Merci, Tim Gunn (1), marmonna Lance, mais il semblait plus calme. Alors c'est quoi le plan ? On se contente de voler en formation jusqu'à ce qu'on se transforme en une super arme comme par magie ?

Une lumière éblouissante fit guise de réponse. Le vaisseau de Sendak apparut entre les nuages, son canon brillant d'un sinistre éclat violet. Sous le regard horrifié de Pidge, le canon tira un laser de la taille d'un bâtiment.

Ce tir ne manqua pas sa cible.

— Coran ! cria Allura alors que la barrière à particules frétillait, une vague de tuiles tournant au rouge opaque alors qu'elle essayait de supporter le coup.

— Je vais bien, Princesse. Les boucliers tiennent le coup à trente pourcents.

Allura serra les dents.

— Très bien, paladins, voilà le plan. On va là-haut et on arrête Sendak, avec ou sans Voltron. Une équipe, un but : détruire ce vaisseau.

— Et  _voilà_ un plan que je peux suivre, s'exclama Lance.

Ils foncèrent droit vers le ciel.

C'était en effet un plan très simple. Les lions étaient rapides et tenaces. Sendak envoya un nuage de chasseurs pour les intercepter, mais les lions coupèrent à travers comme dans du beurre. Mais ils n'étaient rien comparés au vaisseau de guerre lui-même. Leurs armes pouvaient à peine rayer la coque à son point le plus fragile, aux endroits les moins importants. Les réacteurs, la passerelle de commandes et les hangars, d'où sortaient de plus en plus de chasseurs chaque seconde passant, étaient recouverts de plaques de protection épaisses qui semblaient insensibles à tout ce que les lions pouvaient leur envoyer.

Ils avaient à peine égratigné la surface quand le canon tira à nouveau, frappant encore une fois le Château des Lions. Sendak devait avoir trouvé un moyen de réparer le baril tordu.

 _Eh bien, quiznak_ , pensa Pidge.

— Les boucliers sont hors service, avertit Coran. Je redirige leur pouvoir résiduel vers les lasers.

Des lances fines de lumière bleue furent tirées depuis le sol. Quelques chasseurs furent touchés, se désintégrant à leur contact. D'autres atteignirent la coque du vaisseau de guerre sans faire plus de dégâts que les lasers des lions.

— Je ne voudrais pas vous presser, Princesse, mais il serait temps de former Voltron.

Les yeux écarquillés, Allura hocha la tête.

— Vous avez entendu Coran. Paladins, en formation ! Formons Voltron !

Pidge rejoignit les autres lions dans une formation en V serré, se concentrant sur le lien qu'iel partageait avec Green. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose, comme un bouton, un levier qui provoquerait la fusion. Les lions étaient des machines, après tout. Iel devait juste mettre en route le bon programme.

Un canon plus petit leur tira un laser de la taille d'un bus. Lance et Hunk, volant à l'arrière, furent obligés de briser la formation pour ne pas être frits sur place.

Devant eux, le canon principal se mit à luire.

— Oh non, murmura Pidge. Les gars ! Le canon !

Pidge fit un tonneau, une seule pensée à l'esprit. Hunk avait écrasé le baril du canon avec son lion. C'était jusque-là la seule chose qui avait eu le moindre effet.

Évidemment, les quatre autres paladins pensèrent la même chose au même moment. Matt et Allura volèrent au coude-à-coude avec Pidge ; Lance et Hunk arrivèrent des deux côtés du canon. La lueur atteignit une intensité aveuglante.

Les cinq lions percutèrent le métal au même moment, aplatissant les deux panneaux directeurs. Le canon ressemblait plus à un tuyau tordu qu'à une arme à feu, désormais.

Sauf que ce tuyau ne se remplissait pas d'eau. Il se remplissait de plasma alors que le canon se préparait à ouvrir le feu.

— Que tout le monde s'écarte ! cria Allura, sans que cela ne soit nécessaire, apparemment ; tout le monde s'était déjà dispersé.

Un instant plus tard, le canon tira. Le laser rebondit contre le baril endommagé et incendia le vaisseau. L'explosion suffit à envoyer valser le lion vert.

Pidge poussa un cri de victoire en se stabilisant.

— Et voilà comment on se débarrasse d'un vaisseau de guerre !

Le lion bleu pivota et le visage de Lance s'éclaira en un grand sourire.

— La vache, les gars. On l'a  _démoli_!

Pidge fit tourner la tête de Green juste assez pour voir l'épave enflammée du vaisseau de Sendak tomber du ciel.

— On dirait des feux d'artifice, dit-iel.

Lance hocha la tête.

— Les meilleurs feux d'artifice que j'ai jamais vu.

 

* * *

 

— Alors dis-moi.

Shiro s'installa à côté de Keith, qui regardait son ordinateur.

— Est-ce que c'est ton  _plan_  de jouer à « l'électron libre socialement inepte », ou c'est juste arrivé comme ça ?

Keith ne leva pas les yeux de l'écran.

— De un, je te promets que la partie « socialement inepte » est complètement et cent pour cent naturelle. Pour le reste… eh bien, c'est pas que j'essaie de les persuader que je suis un « électron libre ». J'ai plutôt arrêté d'essayer de les convaincre que je ne le suis  _pas_.

Shiro hocha la tête pensivement. Keith fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

— Une stratégie intéressante, fit Shiro.

— Ça veut dire qu'ils me sous-estiment, rétorqua Keith. Tu n'es pas censé surveiller la porte ?

— Je la vois d'ici.

Au regard noir de Keith, Shiro soupira :

— Écoute, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je n'aime pas savoir qu'on peut nous découvrir à tout moment, mais tu crois vraiment que me poster,  _moi,_ devant la porte ne va pas attirer plus d'attention ?

Keith se frotta le visage d'une main.

— Non.

Shiro délia ses bras croisés et se tut alors que Keith passait au crible les rapports récents du  _Héraut._ Pour être honnête, il aurait voulu que ce vaisseau ait été envoyé vers la Terre, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Au lieu de ça, il semblait être affecté à la bordure de l'empire de Zarkon en tant qu'un des nombreux vaisseaux de guerre chargés de conquérir de nouvelles planètes. Le  _Héraut_ avait asservi trois planètes en un an à lui seul et avait aidé à en soumettre deux de plus. Il était actuellement en route pour une autre planète. Keith ne reconnaissait pas les coordonnées, mais--

— Attends, fit-il.

Shiro se redressa.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

 _Peut-être_. Keith garda le silence alors qu'il repassait en revue la demi-douzaine de rapports précédents et nota les coordonnées sur son bracelet de contrôle. Il invoqua une carte stellaire de la région et traça la trajectoire du  _Héraut._  Keith était conscient de la présence inconfortable de Shiro dans son dos, une main sur son épaule, son visage tout près de son oreille. Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'on piquait sa peau avec des aiguilles. Ses poils se hérissèrent. Aussi discrètement que possible, il s'écarta.

— C'est…

Keith hocha la tête. Quand il retira les détours que le  _Héraut_ avait faits pour aider à d'autres conquêtes, il suivait une ligne plutôt droite. Keith leva un doigt pour suivre la trajectoire.

— La première vague, déclara Keith. Et généralement la dernière. Il place de nouvelles planètes sous le contrôle de Zarkon. Et il se dirige droit vers la Terre.

Shiro se redressa, l'air furieux. Keith leva les yeux pour le regarder.

— Il faut qu'on aille sur ce vaisseau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note de la traductrice :_
> 
> _(1) Après une petite recherche, il semblerait que Tim Gunn soit un designer qui apparaît dans une émission appelée Projet Haute Couture. Si Lance y fait référence, c'est parce que Matt dit "we have to make it work" et "Make It Work" est genre… la marque de fabrique, le slogan de Tim Gunn. En vrai, ça se traduirait par "Fais-le fonctionner", mais comme ça colle pas à la phrase de Matt, j'ai dû changer_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> _Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle suite pleine de surprise et de dangers (notamment pour nos Broganes préférés)._


	4. A Test of Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent… Pidge et Allura ont libéré les prisonniers du vaisseau de Sendak, Matt a gagné la confiance du lion rouge et les paladins ont abattu le vaisseau de Sendak… mais ils n'ont pas réussi à former Voltron. Pendant ce temps, Shiro et Keith ont découvert que les commandants de Zarkon étendaient les frontières de l'Empire Galra… et ils se dirigent droit vers la Terre.

— Je veux une place sur le  _Héraut_.

La voix de Keith lui semblait étrangère, même à ses propres oreilles. Elle était bien trop calme et confiante par rapport à la nervosité qui bouillonnait au fond de lui. Elle avait le ton d'un véritable prince galra. On aurait dit son père.

Ce n'était pas si surprenant. Il avait développé sa capacité à traiter avec les autres commandants en regardant son père travailler. Keith possédait l'équivalent d'années d'expressions, de tons de voix, de phrases toutes faites stocké dans sa mémoire, prêt à être utilisé au moindre moment.

C'était un jeu épuisant, une danse constante de contenu et de contexte, à répondre à ce qui était dit et à deviner ce qui ne l'était pas. Keith se demandait souvent comment il avait bien pu survivre un an aux commandes. Tout le monde autour de lui avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça. Être un commandant de Zarkon demandait autant de savoir en politique qu'en combat et Keith n'était pas un politicien. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à arriver jusque-là que par du bluff. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de tenter sa chance.

Le seul problème, c'était son public. Keith avait surtout dû faire semblant devant Sendak, puisque personne d'autre se souciait de ce qu'il faisait ; sauf une fois, trois mois plus tôt, quand il avait convaincu Zarkon de lui confier Shiro pour sa… supervision.

Il avait espéré ne jamais avoir à revoir Zarkon et pourtant, il se retrouvait là. Keith et Tarrok étaient seuls dans la salle de communication du  _Messager._ Zarkon, Haggar et Orgul, la commandante du  _Héraut,_  étaient présents sous la forme d'hologramme à taille réelle de chaque côté de Keith.

Seul Tarrok semblait heureux d'entendre la requête de Keith. Il voulait certainement se débarrasser de lui et Shiro.

— Lord Zarkon, dit Orgul, la voix grinçante. Je suis sûre que vous conviendrez que ma mission est trop importante pour risquer d'être compromise par la présence d'un enfant sans expérience et son animal de compagnie.

Son ton mielleux irrita Keith. Il se demanda si elle essayait de le provoquer.

— Cessez de prétendre être ma supérieure, Commandante Orgul, siffla-t-il. Pour ce qui est de mon « animal de compagnie »… Peut-être avez-vous oublié le travail mené par Haggar pour le préparer.

L'estomac de Keith se tordit en pensant à ce qu'Haggar avait fait à Shiro, mais ses mots produisirent l'effet souhaité. Haggar sourit sous sa capuche, faisant grimacer Tarrok et Orgul. Comme les autres princes, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Haggar avait donné à Keith un tel contrôle sur le sujet de ses expériences. Cela semblait placer Keith au-dessus des autres, bien qu'il n'ait pas son propre vaisseau de guerre.

Ils ne savaient pas toute l'histoire. Keith n'avait pas remporté l'approbation d'Haggar, seulement sa haine. Si quiconque ici devait refuser sa requête, ce serait bien elle, juste par pure méchanceté. Keith espérait seulement que son envie de voir Shiro à l'action en tant que l'arme qu'elle avait essayé de faire de lui surpasserait sa rancune envers Keith.

— L'humain est  _inutile_ dans l'espace profond, déclara Keith, dévisageant Haggar, ce qui était plus facile que pour les autres, puisque l'ombre de sa capuche dissimulait ses yeux. Il était destiné à servir d'arme, n'est-ce pas ? Sa place est sur les lignes de front, là où il pourra forcer les ennemis de Lord Zarkon à s'agenouiller devant lui.

— On ne peut lui faire confiance, cracha Orgul.

Elle montra les dents et Keith fut soudainement frappé par sa ressemblance avec une chauve-souris terrienne : elle avait de grandes oreilles orientées vers l'avant, un nez retroussé et des petits yeux. Elle semblait plus sur le point d'écraser quelqu'un que de le vider de son sang, mais Keith pensa que Shiro trouverait peut-être cette comparaison amusante.

Tarrok secoua la main.

— Cet humain a été soigneusement dressé, Orgul. Il pourrait bien mourir sur le front, mais il ne lancera pas de rébellion. Il n'en a pas la capacité.

Keith ricana intérieurement.  _Si tu savais._

Orgul lança un regard noir à Tarrok.

— C'est facile à dire pour toi. Ce n'est pas  _toi_ qui devras nettoyer derrière lui.

— Ce n'est pas vous non plus.

Keith sourit d'un air satisfait quand Orgul tourna la tête dans sa direction.

— L'humain est sous  _mon_ commandement, reprit-il.  _Je_ me chargerai de l'éduquer.

— Et de réclamer la gloire s'il accomplit quoi que ce soit d'utile, déclara Orgul d'un ton acide.

— Naturellement.

Orgul le dévisagea un moment avant de se tourner vers Zarkon et Haggar.

— Le  _Héraut_ est mon vaisseau, Lord Zarkon. Il s'agit de ma mission. Je ne la remettrai pas en cause pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas été mis à l'épreuve.

— Lord Zarkon, commença Keith, mais Haggar leva une main pour faire taire les trois commandants.

Elle attendit, se délectant de son pouvoir, avant de parler :

— Je propose un test.

Le cœur de Keith manqua un battement. C'était Haggar, la créatrice du bras de Shiro, l'instigatrice des « expériences » dont il a été victime, à la fois dans l'Arène et en dehors. Keith ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle parlait de  _test._

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Un test de loyauté. Pour vérifier que notre arme fera ce qu'on lui ordonne de faire. S'il passe le test, vous pourrez l'emmener sur le  _Héraut_. Dans le cas contraire…

Elle laissa la phrase en suspens. Keith vit Orgul sourire avec sauvagerie.

Keith leva le menton dans une posture arrogante et intrépide qu'il avait souvent retrouvée chez d'autres Galras.

— Il ne vous décevra pas.

Le sourire d'Haggar était à glacer le sang.

— Alors c'est décidé, déclara Zarkon. Nous vous contacterons quand l'épreuve sera mise au point.

Keith plaqua un poing contre son torse et s'inclina.

— Vrepit sa.

Orgul et Tarrok l'imitèrent, leur voix résonnant dans les oreilles de Keith. Les hologrammes disparurent et Tarrok sortit rapidement de la pièce. Keith le suivit d'un pas plus lent, la bouche soudainement sèche alors qu'il rejouait la conversation dans sa tête.

Dans quoi les avait-il fourrés ?

 

* * *

 

L'action de la veille manquait déjà à Lance.

Non, oubliez ça. Les Galras et leur technologie meurtrière pouvaient aller se faire voir. (Ce n'était pas que Lance avait peur du risque. Il avait intégré la Garnison en tant que pilote de chasse après tout. Mais frôler la mort-par-aliens-violets trois fois de suite en l'espace de six heures ? C'était un peu trop.) Lance n'était pas triste de ne pas être en train de se battre pour sa survie. Il souhaitait simplement que les choses n'aient pas tourné autant dans l'autre direction.

Allura avait voulu qu'ils passent tous la journée à s'entraîner pour découvrir comment former Voltron avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent au milieu d'une autre bataille. Mais après le combat contre Sendak, il était devenu parfaitement clair que Matt Holt n'était pas d'attaque pour cela. Il était déjà dans un sale état après son crash sur Terre : bien amoché, à moitié mort de faim et exténué. En allant chercher le lion rouge, il avait recueilli quelques bosses de plus.

Coran avait exigé qu'il passe la journée dans un régénérateur cryogénique, comme les prisonniers qu'ils avaient secourus. Matt avait protesté presque autant qu'Allura, mais Coran était étonnamment difficile à contredire.

C'était ainsi que Lance s'était retrouvé avec une journée de libre et un château entier à explorer. C'était amusant, au début. Lance avait trouvé la salle d'entraînement (désormais parsemée de marques de brûlure là où il avait manqué ses cibles). Il avait fait à manger (et un sacré désordre) à partir de bouillie qu'il avait trouvée dans la troisième cuisine sur laquelle il était tombé. Après quoi, il s'était retrouvé d'une manière ou d'une autre dans un débat houleux avec l'IA sur la définition du mot « alien ». L'IA devait être incroyablement simpliste si elle ne pouvait même pas saisir que les humains n'étaient pas des  _aliens._

Et là, il était perdu. Et il s'ennuyait.

Il ne savait pas où il allait. Oh,  _bien sûr,_ il pourrait retourner à la salle d'entraînement, pour voir s'il pouvait toucher plus d'une cible sur trois. Ou il pourrait aller nettoyer le désordre qu'il avait mis dans la cuisine, ou faire une sieste ou un million d'autres choses.

C'était tellement plus  _facile_ quand il n'avait pas autant de choix. C'était  _ça_ qui lui manquait dans les batailles. Quand un vaisseau galra te voulait mort, c'était comme si rien d'autre n'existait.

Finalement, Lance décida de chercher les autres, pour voir si une conversation le distrairait assez. Il alla trouver Hunk, d'une part parce que c'était son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à la Garnison, d'autre part parce que personne d'autre n'était disponible : Matt était toujours dans la capsule de soin, Pidge avait veillé sur lui toute la nuit et s'était probablement effondré·e un peu avant l'aube et Allura et Coran étaient occupés à « lancer un diagnostic » sur le château, ce qui semblait être l'activité la plus soporifique de l'univers.

Mais Lance connaissait bien Hunk, il savait qu'il le distrairait.

…Enfin, si Lance arrivait à le trouver.

— Hunk ! appela Lance, traversant un couloir du… neuvième étage ?

Peut-être. Il se trouvait au-dessus des chambres, mais en dessous de la passerelle de commandes.  _Purée,_ cet endroit était tellement grand.

— T'es où, mon vieux ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à obtenir une réponse – il avait déjà traversé trois étages à la recherche de Hunk et il n'y avait aucune raison  _particulière_ de penser qu'il serait là – mais il entendit quelque chose bouger plus loin dans le couloir.

— Hunk ?

Un  _bang_ se fit entendre et Hunk sortit la tête dans le couloir.

— Lance ? Qu'est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu portes un  _pyjama_?

Lance baissa les yeux. Il ne s'était pas donné la peine de remettre son jean et son t-shirt ; il cherchait encore une buanderie ou un truc du genre. À la place, il portait un pyjama en soie bleue qui était plutôt pas mal, si vous vouliez son avis.

— Ça te plaît ? Oh ! s'écria-t-il en claquant des doigts. Avant que j'oublie, il me faut tes mesures.

Hunk haussa un sourcil.

— Pourquoi… ?

— Pour que je puisse te faire un pyjama ! T'as pas envie de dormir dans ces vêtements toute ta vie, non ?

Alors que Hunk le fixait toujours avec stupeur, Lance traversa la pièce et se laissa tomber sur la première surface plate qu'il trouva : un atelier recouvert de morceaux de métal à l'air étrange. Il en mit quelques-uns de côté pour éviter de se retrouver avec un écrou dans le rein, mais globalement, la table n'était pas si inconfortable que ça.

— Tu sais, ça fait des  _siècles_ que je te cherche. Tu travailles sur quoi ?

Hunk s'assit au bord d'un banc qu'il avait approché de la table. (Oh, ouais. Un banc. Un bon endroit pour s'asseoir.)

— Attends, reviens en arrière. C'est toi qui as fait ce pyjama ?

— Euh,  _bien sûr._  Tu crois sérieusement que ce château peut fournir des pyjamas magiques auto-ajustables à la demande ? (Lance se gratta la tête.) Ok, notre armure est magique et auto-ajustable.  _D'accord_. Mais des pyjamas ?

Hunk posa un coude sur la table.

— Tu as donc décidé de faire des vêtements. Logique. Quand, exactement, as-tu trouvé le temps pour ça ?

— Cette nuit.

— Et tu t'es couché à quelle heure ?

Lance lui lança un regard blasé.

— Tu as vu les horloges du coin, Hunk ? Elles sont différentes de celles de la Terre.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hunk reprit ce sur quoi il était en train de travailler ; une sorte de gros bloc de métal allongé. Lance n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait bien être.

— Laisse-moi reformuler ma question, dit Hunk. Tu t'es couché avant ou après Pidge ?

— Avant. Probablement.

Hunk soupira.

Lance jeta un coup d'œil de côté et prit un bidule qui ressemblait à un haut-de-forme sur lequel se trouvait un bout de verre en forme de U.

— Bref. Tes mesures. Donne. Il doit y avoir des millions de draps en soie dans ce château… et il y en a des  _jaunes_.

Hunk le regarda brièvement, peu convaincu.

— Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu touches. Ça pourrait exploser. Et puis, tu es sûr que la princesse Allura sera d'accord que tu découpes ses draps ?

Lance était trop occupé à fixer d'un air horrifié le U/haut-de-forme pour répondre. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers Hunk :

— Hunk, sois franc avec moi une seconde.

— Si t'as l'intention de faire un jeu de mots (1) maintenant, je te jure–

— Est-ce que t'es en train de fabriquer une bombe ?

Hunk s'étouffa avec sa salive. Son coude percuta un bout de tôle et l'envoya s'écraser sur le sol.

— _Quoi ?_ Non !  _Pourquoi_ je fabriquerais une bombe ?

Lance haussa les épaules, laissant tomber le bidule sur l'atelier.

— Je sais pas. C'est pas  _moi_ qui en fabrique une.

— Moi non plus !

Après avoir longuement observé Hunk, Lance descendit de son perchoir pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il était en train de démonter le gros truc qui se trouvait au milieu de la table, mettant les pièces de côté les unes après les autres. Lance l'avait déjà vu faire la même chose avec des moteurs à réaction, des dispositifs de guidage et d'autres bouts de ferraille qu'il avait dégotés. C'était sa manière de découvrir comment quelque chose fonctionnait.

Vraisemblablement, il essayait de comprendre comment fonctionnait la technologie alien.

Lance tambourina ses doigts sur ses genoux avant de balancer ses jambes pendant quelques secondes. Il était trop agité pour pouvoir rester assis sans rien faire, alors il se leva pour explorer la pièce. C'était définitivement une sorte d'atelier de travail. Ce qui… était logique, maintenant que Lance y pensait. Pourquoi démonter un bout de ferraille de l'espace dans une pièce de l'espace quelconque quand tu pouvais aller là où tu pouvais trouver des outils ? Des outils et des tables et lampes flexibles et… C'était quoi ces trucs dans les paniers sur le mur ? Des bougies aliens ou un truc du genre ?

Lance n'était  _pas_ un ingénieur.

— Bref, dit-il. Revenons à nos moutons.

— Lesquels ?

— Les pyjamas, Hunk, suis un peu.

— Ah ouais.

Lance tourna les talons et fit claquer ses chaussons alors qu'il retournait vers l'atelier. (Les chaussons en forme de lion n'étaient  _pas_ l'œuvre de Lance ; il les avait trouvés dans un débarras sur lequel il était tombé par hasard dans la matinée.)

— Si tu veux savoir, Allura n'a pas  _besoin_  de savoir que j'ai utilisé des draps pour faire des pyjamas. Il y a tellement de chambres dans ce château qu'elle ne remarquera jamais que j'en ai mis à sac quelques-unes.

Hunk souleva une bague en métal de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie et regarda Lance à travers le trou.

— Et elle ne va pas reconnaître la soie aux couleurs de Voltron ?

— Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir que je m'en tienne au thème.

Hunk rit doucement et secoua la tête avant de revenir à son bidule de l'espace. Lance fit quelques tours de la pièce avant de s'arrêter dans un coin, s'entraînant à sa technique d'invocation et dégaine rapide de bayard. (Le nom de cette technique était tout sauf rapide, il devait bien l'admettre. Il allait falloir le retravailler.)

Quand Hunk baissa une main pour aller effleurer sa poche pour la troisième fois, Lance sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Ça va, mon vieux ?

Hunk se figea, évitant soigneusement le regard de Lance.

— De quoi tu parles ?

Lance resta silencieux un moment, se frottant le menton en regardant Hunk. Il semblait fatigué, mais c'était peut-être à cause des lits du château. (Oh, purée, ces lits. Ils étaient encore plus durs que les couchettes de la Garnison, ce qui en disait déjà assez long. Et tous les bruits du château ? La principale raison pour laquelle Lance avait fait un pyjama la nuit dernière, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Enfin, il ne l'avouerait jamais à Hunk. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'inquiéter ce grand gaillard.)

Le tournevis que Hunk utilisait glissait sans cesse de son écrou. Hunk jura dans sa barbe et essuya ses mains sur son pantalon.

Lance commençait à peine à passer en revue une liste des choses qui pouvaient contrarier Hunk à ce point, quand cela le frappa.

— Oh, souffla-t-il.

Les mains de Hunk se figèrent. Lance se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le banc.

— Tu en as combien sur toi ?

La main de Hunk se glissa à nouveau dans sa poche. La poche, se rendit compte Lance, où il gardait un petit flacon en plastique.

— Deux doses.

— Merde.

Hunk se crispa, s'obstinant à ne pas regarder Lance.

— Ça ira.

— Hunk…

— Lance, ne commence pas.

La voix de Hunk était étranglée, comme s'il était à deux doigts de se mettre à crier. Ou à pleurer. Quand il tourna enfin la tête vers Lance, ce dernier vit que ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Lance se demanda s'il avait réussi à dormir la nuit dernière.  _Qui_ avait réussi à dormir ? Avec un long soupir, Hunk reprit son travail sur son moteur, ou peu importe ce que c'était. Ses mains tremblaient.

— J'essaie vraiment de ne pas y penser pour le moment, parce que sinon, je sens que je vais faire une crise d'angoisse et j'ai  _vraiment_ besoin de garder assez d'Ativan (2) pour… pour–

Lance lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Ok, ok, purée. Détends-toi. En fait, lève-toi.

Hunk fronça les sourcils.

— Quoi ?

Lance se leva, tirant le bras de Hunk. Il abandonna aussitôt son projet ; sans surprise. Cela ne le distrayait visiblement plus assez.

— Surprise, Hunk. Tais-toi et suis-moi.

 

* * *

 

— Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise.

Keith n'avait apparemment pas parlé d'un air assez catastrophique, puisque Shiro se contenta de rire.

— Tu as cogné qui cette fois ?

L'air renfrogné, Keith s'étendit sur sa couchette, les mains liées derrière sa tête. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Shiro se détourna de sa tablette :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Keith tourna la tête vers le mur.

— J'ai demandé à être transféré, comme prévu.

— Ouais ?

— Et Orgul a fait sa chieuse, comme je l'avais prédit.

— Ok…

Keith jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Shiro, jaugeant sa réaction (il semblait plus confus qu'inquiet) avant de fixer à nouveau le mur.

— Et Haggar s'est interposée et a proposé de te mettre à l'épreuve.

— Oh.

Keith tira sur son oreille.

— J'ai accepté.

Shiro inspira profondément et posa les coudes sur ses genoux. Keith l'observa aussi discrètement que possible.

— Tu as bien fait, Keith. Il  _faut_ qu'on aille sur ce vaisseau.

Keith ouvrit la bouche, mais se retrouva à court de mots. Shiro semblait sincère. Morose, mais pas en colère, ni effrayé. Mais… on parlait d'Haggar. Même parmi les princes, elle avait la réputation d'être très cruelle. Keith s'inquiétait au sujet de l'épreuve et ce n'était pas lui qui allait la passer.

— Tu sais quand cela se passera ? demanda Shiro, aussi calmement que s'il demandait ce qu'on mangeait au dîner.

— Non. Dans un jour ou deux, peut-être ?

Shiro hocha la tête.

— Alors ça ne sert à rien d'y penser maintenant.

Il se leva.

— Je vais faire un tour à la salle d'entraînement, déclara-t-il. Tu veux venir ?

 _Pas vraiment_ , pensa Keith, mais il se leva quand même et suivit Shiro en dehors de la pièce. Un bon entraînement l'aiderait à se débarrasser de sa nervosité.

 

* * *

 

Les ordres arrivèrent deux jours plus tard : amener Shiro à l'Arène à la première heure le lendemain, avant que le reste du vaisseau ne se mette en route. Le visage de Shiro blanchit en entendant la nouvelle, mais il garda un air impassible et rappela à Keith qu'il était trop tard pour reculer, maintenant.

Keith n'aurait jamais dû accepter la proposition d'Haggar.

Keith et Shiro se levèrent tôt et Keith n'eut pas vraiment le temps de rassurer Shiro avant qu'ils ne doivent se séparer. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux. Keith n'était pas fait pour la sentimentalité et, sans savoir de quoi serait fait le test d'Haggar, il ne pouvait pas lui donner de conseils concrets.

D'après le message d'Haggar, Keith serait autorisé à observer le déroulement de l'épreuve depuis une salle préparée spécialement pour. C'était certainement pour l'empêcher d'influencer le test, ce qui était une précaution raisonnable, surtout si on considérait le fait que Shiro n'était pas, en réalité, dévoué à Zarkon. Avec un peu de chance, Keith n'aurait pas  _besoin_ d'intervenir.

Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées quand il atteignit la salle d'observation, mais il se figea à l'entrée de la pièce, le cœur battant.

Haggar était là. En personne.

Tarrok se tenait derrière elle, observant la réaction de Keith avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il ne prit pas la peine de cacher. Au fond de la pièce, le lieutenant Karna se tenait près d'un druide d'Haggar, dont le visage était dissimulé sous une capuche ressemblant beaucoup à celle que portait cette dernière.

Quelques ticks passèrent et Keith se força à respirer normalement. Il entra dans la pièce, essayant de ne pas tressaillir au son de la porte se fermant derrière lui, et rejoignit Tarrok et Haggar près des moniteurs de surveillance qui recouvraient un mur entier de la salle. Il se répéta qu'il n'avait aucune raison de craindre la présence d'Haggar – ou du moins, pas plus de raisons que n'importe qui. Pour tout le monde, il était un soldat loyal, bien qu'inexpérimenté et inapte à son rang.

_Heureusement que tu es doué pour faire semblant._

Il inclina la tête à l'intention d'Haggar qui sourit en retour. Les moniteurs devant eux montraient l'Arène sous plusieurs angles.

L'Arène de Tarrok avait une apparence similaire à celle de Sendak, où Shiro s'était battu pendant neuf mois et où Keith et Shiro s'étaient rencontrés. Un stade au cœur du vaisseau, juste au-dessus des cellules des prisonniers, avec des centaines de places autour du sol poussiéreux de l'Arène. Des piliers et des arches avaient été construites ici et là pour fournir un abri et rendre les combats intéressants.

Un simple regard était assez pour dire que cette Arène n'avait pas souvent été utilisée, si ce n'est utilisée tout court. Les structures en pierre, qui n'étaient plus que des décombres sur le  _Prédateur,_ semblaient intactes et le sol était propre et lisse.

Keith était vaguement conscient que Sendak était celui qui avait proposé le concept de l'Arène et qu'il s'était passé un long moment avant que les autres commandants le copient. Peut-être que Tarrok avait fait construire cette Arène très récemment. Peut-être que le test d'Haggar allait l'inaugurer. Ou peut-être que Tarrok ne transportait tout simplement pas beaucoup de prisonniers. Le  _Prédateur,_  qui chassait les rebelles et les déserteurs, et le  _Héraut,_ qui était posté en première ligne, disposaient de plus de victimes à sacrifier pour les distraire.

L'Arène était vide ; personne au centre ni dans le public. Haggar semblait ne pas vouloir en avoir un pour son épreuve.

Tarrok tendit une oreillette à Keith.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Keith, tendant la main pour la prendre.

— Cette épreuve a pour but de nous montrer le degré d'obéissance de votre arme, expliqua Haggar. Vous allez bien sûr lui donner des ordres.

Ah. Keith ne dit rien alors qu'il mettait l'oreillette en place, mais son esprit avait déjà fait le lien.  _Alors Haggar se doute bien de quelque chose._ Ce test était autant pour Keith que pour Shiro. Il allait devoir guider Shiro, oui, mais il allait devoir le faire en tant que véritable officier galra – pas en tant qu'ami ou allié, mais en tant que commandant. Avec Haggar, Tarrok et son lieutenant si près de lui, Keith ne pouvait se permettre la moindre erreur. Heureusement, Shiro et lui avaient mis au point quelques mots codés au cas où ils se retrouvaient dans une telle situation, en espérant que Shiro s'en souvienne. Et qu'ils fonctionnent pour le test d'Haggar.

Keith réfléchissait toujours à des ordres potentiels, essayant de trouver comment se donner un air détaché sans que Shiro ne se méfie de lui, quand une voix retentit dans l'émetteur.

— Unité 1 à l'appareil, attendant vos ordres.

C'était la voix de Shiro, pincée et froide, et Keith se détendit.  _Unité 1_  était la désignation officielle qu'Haggar avait donnée à Shiro et ni lui ni Keith ne l'utilisaient, sauf quand ils jouaient la comédie devant d'autres Galras.

Shiro avait dû se rendre compte, quand on lui avait donné un transmetteur, que leur conversation allait être surveillée tout autant que ses actes.

Keith sourit d'un air tendu en regardant une des portes de l'Arène s'ouvrir depuis l'écran de contrôle. Shiro en sortit, vêtu d'une armure, mais non armé.  _Je suppose qu'Haggar veut vraiment voir son arme en action._ Cela n'allait pas plaire à Shiro (il évitait de se servir de sa prothèse dès qu'il le pouvait) mais il n'allait pas avoir le choix.

— Restez en stand-by, Unité 1.

C'était remarquable, vraiment, à quel point Shiro semblait détendu. Prêt à se battre, oui, mais décontracté. Nonchalant. Un moniteur faisait un zoom sur son visage : ses yeux étaient alertes, la mâchoire serrée. Il semblait dans l'ensemble plutôt ennuyé.

Il était bien plus doué que Keith pour bluffer.

Une autre porte s'ouvrit. Shiro leva la main et s'accroupit.

— L'épreuve, fit Haggar à l'oreille de Keith, est simple. Tuez votre adversaire.

Keith lui lança un coup d'œil, mais il sut avant même de regarder son visage qu'il ne lui révélerait rien. Il se concentra alors sur l'écran, observant l'adversaire de Shiro s'avancer, un alien au corps svelte et à la peau bleu-gris. Keith reconnut son espèce : c'était un Anuvin. Les Anuvins étaient des individus arborescents dépourvus de genre, rapides et agiles, mais peu adaptés au combat au corps-à-corps. Les griffes incurvées de leurs mains et leurs pieds étaient bien trop courtes pour faire le moindre dégât et leur queue fine, parfaite pour s'accrocher aux branches, était inutile en tant qu'arme. Ils avaient une très bonne vue et une très bonne ouïe, mais sans défense comme celui-ci ?

Si Shiro voulait vraiment tuer l'Anuvin, le combat prendrait fin en quelques secondes.

C'était difficile d'en être sûr à cette distance, mais cet Anuvin semblait n'être qu'un adolescent, son bec encore petit et rond comparé à sa tête.

Les deux adversaires se firent face. Shiro était tendu et attendait des instructions tandis que l'Anuvin tremblait près de la porte qui s'était refermée derrière lui. Keith déglutit, restant paralysé un instant. C'était  _ça_ l'épreuve ?

C'était simple et pourtant terriblement efficace. Keith n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour savoir que Shiro ne tuerait jamais un adversaire sans défense, effrayé et ne voulant pas se battre, d'autant plus si cet adversaire était encore un enfant. Dès que Keith donnerait à Shiro l'ordre de tuer, ils signeraient leur arrêt de mort.

Son hésitation sembla amuser Tarrok :

— Que se passe-t-il, Commandant ? Ce n'est qu'un petit Anuvin. Votre arme ne peut même pas s'occuper de ça ?

Keith le regarda. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la lueur de son regard, dans la manière dont il se tenait, comme s'il se moquait de Keith. Comme s'il riait d'une plaisanterie à ses dépens. Avait-il hâte de le voir échouer ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Le visage d'Haggar ne trahissait rien, comme d'habitude, mais derrière eux, Karna regardait l'écran avec un sourire qui faisait ressortir ses dents.

Regardant  _l'écran_ et non Keith. Ce test cachait  _bien_ quelque chose.

Keith se concentra sur l'écran, étudiant l'Arène à la recherche du moindre piège.

— Unité 1, feinte de Mirek.

Il prononça ces mots d'un ton calme et confiant, faisant taire la partie de son cerveau qui voulait paniquer. Il y avait plein de manières de se planter, mais ne rien faire le tuerait plus vite que le reste. Il était conscient des regards portés sur lui, le jugeant, mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser le dérouter.

Heureusement, Shiro répondit sans hésiter, prenant à peine le temps de respirer. La feinte de Mirek était un des ordres qu'ils avaient choisis comme code. C'était une manœuvre assez commune dans l'armée de Zarkon. Il s'agissait d'une charge destinée à provoquer une attaque où l'attaquant se rétractait à la dernière seconde pour éviter de tomber dans un piège.

C'était également, de l'avis de Shiro, la parfaite tactique pour gagner du temps.  _Agis comme un loyal soldat galra, gagne du temps, on va trouver une solution._

Shiro fonça avec la férocité du Champion, la lueur violette de la quintessence enveloppant son bras mécanique. L'Anuvin siffla de terreur et plongea hors de son chemin. Shiro avait déjà pivoté dans la logique de la feinte de Mirek, esquivant une attaque surprise qui ne vint jamais. Il refit la même chose encore et encore, son adversaire fuyant sans essayer de le piéger.

Keith aurait juré s'il aurait pu.  _Quelque chose_ clochait dans ce test, mais il n'avait pas le temps de découvrir quoi. Une feinte ou deux était une précaution raisonnable. Mais si Shiro n'attaquait pas bientôt, cela deviendrait suspect.

Chaque option que Keith étudiait signifiait leur échec.

— Il n'y a aucun piège, Commandant.

La voix d'Haggar était comme du velours à son oreille, un son mielleux et dégoulinant qui lui donnait la nausée. Keith se serait écarté s'il le pouvait.

— Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps inutilement, continua-t-elle. Ordonnez-lui de tuer son adversaire. S'il obéit, vous serez transférés.

 _Merde._ Keith étudia rapidement l'écran une dernière fois. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de s'en tirer. Tarrok et Karna… Ils étaient au courant de quelque chose. Ils savaient ce qui se cachait derrière cette épreuve. Il manquait quelque chose.

Une pensée le traversa. Peut-être que le secret de cette épreuve était simplement qu'Haggar jouait avec lui. Zarkon avait peut-être déjà découvert la trahison de Keith et ordonné son exécution.

 _Ne pense pas ça,_ se morigéna-t-il. Il y avait une solution, il le  _savait._ Si seulement il avait le temps de réfléchir !

Mais il n'en avait pas. Haggar le regardait. Karna ne bougea pas de sa place contre le mur du fond, mais son épée grinça alors qu'il commençait à la sortir de son fourreau.

— Unité 1, dit Keith, les mots lui donnant l'effet d'être du goudron dans sa bouche.

Il se demanda si Haggar ne tuerait que Shiro s'il donnait bien l'ordre, mais qu'il l'ignorait.

Il se demanda s'il pourrait continuer à vivre sa vie s'il laissait cela arriver.

Même alors que des plans bancals pour s'échapper voltigeaient dans son esprit, Keith remarqua quelque chose. L'Anuvin passa entre Shiro et une caméra en s'enfuyant, offrant à Keith une vision parfaite sur le prisonnier. Les oreilles des Anuvins avaient une forme similaire à celles des Galras, avec une structure externe charnue et conique qui empêchait de voir le conduit auditif sous la plupart des angles.

Ce qui voulait dire que Shiro n'avait sûrement pas remarqué l'oreillette lovée dans celle de son adversaire.

_Je vois._

Une détermination nouvelle s'éleva dans l'esprit de Keith. Cette épreuve cachait bien quelque chose et il pensa avoir trouvé ce que c'était, ou du moins en partie.

Maintenant, il allait juste devoir trouver un moyen de donner la réponse à Shiro sans alerter leurs bourreaux.

 

* * *

 

— Unité 1, attendez.

Shiro s'arrêta, haletant, ne pouvant exprimer à quel point il était reconnaissant qu'on lui laisse un peu de répit. La voix de Keith semblait bien plus confiante que la dernière fois qu'il avait pris la parole, quelques longues secondes plus tôt. Shiro ne pouvait qu'espérer que Keith avait trouvé un plan, parce que lui n'en avait absolument pas.

L'autre prisonnier alla se cacher derrière un pilier à trois mètres de là, gémissant doucement. Ce son, mêlé à la respiration difficile de Shiro était la seule chose brisant le silence de l'Arène. Enfin, cela avait peu d'importance. La mémoire de Shiro comblait les blancs. Les cris de la foule, les grognements de douleur. L'odeur de sueur séchée et de sang frais. La résistance rencontrée par son épée lorsqu'elle s'enfonçait dans la peau.

Son bras brûla d'une énergie incandescente, une chaleur qui semblait griller sa peau, bien que Keith l'ait assuré qu'une arme comme la sienne, se servant de la force vitale de Shiro pour fonctionner, ne pouvait pas le blesser.

Shiro n'avait pas trouvé comment dire à Keith que les blessures qu'elle lui infligeait n'étaient pas toujours physiques. Shiro ne savait que trop bien la signification de ce bras : ce n'était pas un cadeau des Galras, mais des menottes. Il y avait un système de prise de contrôle enfoui au plus profond de ses circuits. Il n'avait été utilisé qu'une fois auparavant, mais Shiro n'avait jamais oublié cette expérience.

Il savait que son adversaire n'oublierait jamais celle-ci.

— Montrons à ce vermisseau ce que vaut réellement un Champion, dit Keith à son oreille. Unité 1, finissez-le.

Pendant un instant, le temps sembla se figer alors que les mots de Keith s'infiltrèrent dans ses veines comme de la glace.

_« Vous ne savez pas ce que cela veut dire d'être Champion. Aucun d'entre vous ne le sait. »_

Un souvenir confus, teinté de gris par la douleur qui l'empêchait de penser correctement. Une pièce silencieuse, chauffée par des néons d'une blancheur aveuglante. Des silhouettes l'entourèrent. Il y avait du sang partout. Le sang de Shiro. Il avait cru qu'il allait enfin mourir, mais les ombres lui avaient promis une plus grande force.  _Pour être un meilleur Champion,_ avaient-ils dit, et Shiro avait crié sa réponse. Keith était-il présent ce jour-là ou l'avait-il seulement découvert plus tard ?

En tout cas, il lui avait posé la question, des semaines plus tard, après le dernier match de Shiro dans l'Arène qui l'avait laissé brisé et défait. Après que Shiro ait échangé ses haillons de prisonniers contre l'uniforme d'un soldat galra et ait placé son destin entre les mains de Keith.

_« Tu dis que nous ne savons pas ce que cela veut dire d'être Champion. Alors dis-moi… qu'est-ce qu'un Champion ?_

_— Quelqu'un qui protège ses camarades prisonniers du destin que les Galras leur réservent. Je me donne en spectacle pour Zarkon, mais il ne pourra me forcer à prendre la vie d'un innocent. »_

Bien sûr qu'ils le pouvaient. Haggar pouvait lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait. Shiro se demandait si c'était cela que Keith essayait de lui dire. Que le prisonnier allait mourir de toute façon et que Shiro pouvait au moins lui offrir une mort sans douleur, pouvait lui donner un sens sans sceller son destin en même temps que celui de son adversaire.

De la peur se mit à bouillir dans ses entrailles, formant un bloc de glace qui le fit frémir alors qu'il regardait le prisonnier dans ses yeux écarquillés de frayeur.

_Tu ne peux pas sérieusement t'attendre à ce que je le fasse, Keith. Tu sais que je ne peux pas… je ne pourrais pas…_

Keith ne disait plus rien. Shiro dut se rappeler qu'il était observé de près. Il ne pouvait pas aider Shiro plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Il restait une autre possibilité.  _Donne-toi en spectacle._ C'était possible que Keith ait un plan. Peut-être que Shiro n'avait pas besoin de tuer son adversaire. Il devait simplement convaincre Haggar qu'il était prêt à le faire.

La main de Shiro battit d'énergie létale alors qu'il s'abaissait, prêt à attaquer. Il espérait de toutes ses forces avoir bien interprété les ordres de Keith, s'accrocha à sa foi en ce dernier, aussi nouvelle et fragile qu'elle était, et chargea l'autre prisonnier.

On lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à un monstre quand il combattait dans l'Arène. Des yeux sans vie, un visage sans expression, pas la moindre hésitation. Un prisonnier l'avait appelé un héros avec un masque de vilain. Shiro ne l'avait jamais vraiment cru, mais maintenant qu'il regardait son adversaire paniquer et essayer de s'enfuir, il pensa savoir ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Il espérait seulement que le vilain ne resterait qu'un masque après ce jour.

Le dos du prisonnier percuta un pilier, coupant sa retraite. Shiro leva le bras, ses doigts pointant en direction de la gorge de son adversaire. Il réduisit l'espace entre eux d'une simple enjambée et se jeta en avant–

Les lumières de l'Arène frétillèrent avant de s'éteindre et la main de Shiro frappa dans la pierre. Grâce à la pâle lumière violacée qu'émettait son bras, il vit son adversaire au sol, rigolant, une main pressée contre son front.

— Quel timing.

 

* * *

 

Keith eut à peine le temps de se sentir soulagé – d'une part que Shiro ait compris ce qu'il essayait de dire et d'autre part d'avoir eu raison à propos du piège posé par Haggar – quand il se rendit compte que sa connexion avec Shiro avait pris fin. Son oreillette grésillait, ce qui le hérissa.

Il retira l'oreillette et la fixa durement.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

— Félicitations, Commandant, dit Haggar, déroutée. Vous venez de passer la première étape de l'épreuve.

— Vous voulez dire que l'humain l'a passée, corrigea Keith, trop exténué pour faire attention à ses manières.

Haggar lui sourit sauvagement :

— N'est-ce point la même chose, vraiment ?

À ses côtés, Tarrok semblait plus contrarié.

— Vous ne semblez pas si surpris que cela, accusa-t-il.

— Du fait que l'Anuvin soit l'un des nôtres ? demanda Keith avec un air de dédain. À peine. J'espère que la prochaine étape de cette épreuve est un peu plus corsée. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour jouer.

En toute réponse, Haggar hocha la tête en direction de l'écran. Quand le courant de l'Arène s'était coupé, la vision des moniteurs était passée à l'infrarouge. La silhouette de Shiro et celle de l'Anuvin étaient accroupies près du pilier que Shiro avait presque coupé en deux lors de sa dernière attaque. L'Anuvin devait avoir un micro en plus de son oreillette, puisque leur conversation retentit clairement depuis les haut-parleurs.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Shiro. Pourquoi les lumières sont éteintes ?

L'Anuvin se redressa, les mains levées dans un geste apaisant.

— J'ai un ami, un officier du vaisseau. Il a coupé le courant : pas de lumières, pas de verrous, pas de caméras. On peut s'échapper.

Le visage de Shiro se tordit de surprise. Il baissa la main.

— Quoi ?

— Viens.

L'Anuvin s'avança vers les portes, indiquant à Shiro de le suivre.

— Je connais ton histoire, Champion, lui dit-il. Tu n'es pas comme eux. Viens avec moi. On peut rentrer chez nous.

Le sang de Keith se figea dans ses veines. C'était… c'était cruel. Shiro rêvait de s'échapper depuis si longtemps. Il n'avait jamais cessé de chercher un moyen de rentrer sur Terre. De lui en offrir un, comme ça…

Et Keith ne pouvait pas être sûr que Shiro n'allait pas tomber dans le piège. Rentrer chez lui, bien loin de la flotte galra ? Échapper à ses ravisseurs, arrêter de jouer le rôle d'un soldat galra ? Qui ne voudrait pas de ça ? Keith aurait souhaité avoir un moyen de communiquer avec Shiro, même s'il savait que cela ferait sauter sa couverture s'il avait cette chance.

 _Je t'en prie, Shiro,_  pensa-t-il.  _Je t'en prie._

L'Anuvin trottina vers la sortie. Shiro hésita. Il avait peut-être deviné le piège. Peut-être qu'il allait attaquer l'Anuvin et mettre fin à l'épreuve.

Au lieu de ça, il suivit l'Anuvin de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le cœur de Keith cessa de battre pendant quelques ticks. Il les observa, la bouche asséchée, alors que le moniteur passait à la caméra du couloir. Shiro et l'Anuvin traversèrent le vaisseau sans encombre. Tarrok devait avoir évacué le secteur, mais… pourquoi ? L'épreuve n'était pas encore terminée ? Pourquoi personne n'avait tué Shiro ? Pourquoi Haggar n'avait-elle pas ordonné l'arrêt de Keith ?

Grimaçant, Keith observa l'avancée de Shiro depuis le moniteur. Ils pouvaient toujours s'en sortir. Il ne savait pas comment. Si seulement Keith pouvait trouver un moyen–

Ils atteignirent une rangée de capsules de sauvetage dans les entrailles du vaisseau. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, mis à part un unique Galra que Keith ne reconnut pas. Il tendit l'oreille en entendant Shiro et l'Anuvin approcher, leur jeta un coup d'œil et soupira de soulagement.

— Tu as réussi.

L'Anuvin se tourna vers Shiro.

— C'est de lui dont je te parlais. Il s'appelle Dusan. C'est lui qui a organisé tout ça.

— Je vois, dit Shiro.

Puis il passa à l'attaque. Cela arriva trop vite pour que Keith suive son mouvement. Un moment plus tôt, il se trouvait à la porte avec l'Anuvin. L'instant d'après, il avait plaqué Dusan au sol. Le son de la main de Shiro percutant le casque de Dusan résonna dans la pièce et le Galra s'effondra.

L'Anuvin cria de surprise et leva les bras alors que Shiro se tournait vers lui.

— Attends–

Shiro n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Il pivota et balança son pied en l'air. Son talon rencontra le bec de l'Anuvin qui s'affala au sol à côté de Dusan.

La salle d'observation plongea dans le silence pendant quelques ticks. Puis le courant revint dans la baie de capsules de sauvetage. Shiro leva une main pour se protéger les yeux et dit :

— Unité 1 au rapport. J'ai neutralisé un traître dans la baie de capsules de sauvetage 16C.

Le grognement frustré de Tarrok fit sursauter Keith.

— Il a triché, siffla Tarrok, pointant Keith du doigt.

— Comment ? voulut savoir Keith, souriant d'un air narquois, comme s'il savait comment cela allait se finir. (Vraiment, il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir de soulagement.) On ne m'a donné aucune information sur le test avant mon arrivée et vous ne m'avez pas quitté depuis.

Avec un grondement sourd, Tarrok ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

Haggar fut plus rapide :

— Ce test est terminé. Félicitations, Commandant. Vous avez bien entraîné l'Unité 1.

— Merci.

Keith salua brièvement et lança un sourire sournois à Tarrok.

— Je sais comment me servir des armes à ma disposition.

Tarrok fit la grimace.

Haggar se tourna vers la porte.

— Je signerai les ordres de transfert moi-même. Vous vous présenterez au  _Héraut_ demain matin.

Soupirant de ce qu'il espérait ne pas trop ressembler à du soulagement, Keith remit le transmetteur à son oreille :

— Bon boulot, Unité 1. Restez en stand-by jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

 

* * *

 

— Shiro !

Pidge se réveilla en sursaut au son de la voix de Matt. Après un moment de confusion – iel devait s'être endormi·e en pleine analyse de l'IA du château – iel se souvint d'où iel se trouvait. Sur la planète Arus. Dans le Château des Lions. À l'infirmerie.

Matt était assis par terre, là où il s'était effondré, une main pressée contre son visage. Pidge s'approcha doucement.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

— Ouais, répondit Matt. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il se leva et Pidge se hâta pour l'aider. Il lui sourit, mais c'était un sourire distrait ; ses yeux avaient ce même air distant que Pidge commençait à avoir l'habitude de voir. Cette fois, au moins, iel comprenait un peu ce que cela voulait dire.

 _Shiro_. Takashi Shirogane. Le pilote de la mission Kerberos. L'équipier de Matt. Son ami. Ils s'étaient rapprochés en s'entraînant avant la mission, de ce que Pidge avait compris des histoires de Matt. Pidge ne pouvait qu'assumer que le voyage jusqu'à Kerberos et la capture qui avait suivi avaient cimenté leur amitié.

Mais Shiro était toujours là-bas. Le père de Pidge aussi. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire d'échapper à un cauchemar seulement pour se rendre compte que les personnes que l'on aime y sont toujours prises au piège ?

Pidge ne savait pas comment combler le fossé qui semblait exister entre iel et son frère. Iel se demandait si une partie de Matt ne serait pas toujours coincée dans une prison galra quelque part dans l'univers. Iel se doutait que trouver Shiro et Sam aiderait, mais en attendant… En attendant, Pidge ferait de son mieux.

— Alors, ça t'a fait quoi ? demanda Pidge. La capsule de soin, je veux dire. Ou, comment Coran a appelé ce truc ? Le régénérateur cryogénique.

Matt cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, regardant la capsule.

— C'est à mi-chemin entre dormir et être anesthésié, indiqua-t-il.

Une main se resserra autour du col abîmé de son haut – son uniforme de prison, comme le savait désormais Pidge. Les aliens qu'ils avaient sauvés du vaisseau galra et qui dormaient toujours dans leur propre capsule portaient tous le même type de vêtements. Pidge allait devoir demander à Allura s'il y avait des vêtements de rechange pour Matt dans le château.

Matt referma son poing sur son col, fronçant les sourcils. Pidge aperçut le bout d'une fine ligne blanche là où son col s'était baissé ; une cicatrice, seul vestige de la blessure à sa clavicule qu'il s'était faite lors de son crash, celle que les médecins de la Garnison avaient recousue.

— Au moins, on dirait que ça s'est bien occupé de tes blessures, déclara joyeusement Pidge.

Matt quitta les autres cellules des yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Pidge avant de se pencher et de relever son pantalon au-dessus de sa jambe droite. La cicatrice qui s'y trouvait n'avait pas changé : c'était toujours une ligne inégale et noueuse d'une couleur chair décolorée. Elle commençait juste en dessous de son genou et s'incurvait autour de son tibia, descendant et s'enfonçant dans le muscle de son mollet.

Pidge grimaça.

— Je suppose que celle-là est trop vieille, maintenant, dit Matt.

Il recouvrit rapidement la cicatrice, ébouriffa les cheveux de Pidge et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Même les Altéens n'étaient pas des faiseurs de miracles, dit-il.

— Ouais. Tu as faim ? Je pensais aller chercher de quoi– (Iel jeta un œil à sa montre.) Dîner, je suppose.

Matt haussa les épaules.

— Ok, je te suis. Je ne sais pas si ça va si ça sera très appétissant, si c'est la même bouillie que Hunk a trouvée hier soir.

Plissant le nez, Pidge hocha la tête. Iel n'avait pas mangé la nuit dernière ; la bouillie semblait trop visqueuse pour être comestible. Maintenant que son estomac était vide, iel se dit qu'il était temps de faire face à l'échafaud. Même de la bouillie visqueuse, spongieuse et sans goût était préférable au fait de mourir de faim dans un château de l'espace. Pidge espérait seulement être capable d'avaler quelque chose.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, Matt se figea à l'entrée.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Pidge entra juste après Matt et découvrit qu'une opération de grande envergure avait lieu dans la cuisine. Hunk se tenait près de la gazinière, maniant deux casseroles et une poêle à frire, tandis que Lance, juste à côté, était occupé à hacher des… légumes ? Peut-être ? Hunk avait trouvé un tablier quelque part, bien heureusement d'ailleurs, puisqu'il était recouvert de bouillie verte et de quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu à de la moutarde liquide.

Et les odeurs… L'estomac de Pidge se mit à gargouiller dès qu'elles percutèrent son nez. C'était comme un mélange de pommes de terre au four, de pâtes faites maison et de sauté avec une couche d'agrume par-dessus.

Lance leva la tête et sourit en les voyant, agitant son couteau pour les saluer :

— Salut, les gars ! Vous avez faim ?

— Maintenant, oui, déclara Matt.

Il sentit un bol de… eh bien, Pidge supposait que la base était la bonne vieille bouillie habituelle, mais il y avait tellement d'autres choses mélangées dedans que c'était difficile d'en être sûr.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Iel se pencha sur le comptoir où se trouvaient les plats terminés, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir.

— On expérimente, répondit Hunk.

Il éteignit la gazinière et sortit quelques bols de plus. Une casserole contenait une sorte de soupe, le bouillon un peu perturbant par sa couleur verdâtre. L'autre casserole contenait quelque chose de fin et friable, comme une sorte de virevoltant mélangé avec des légumes en morceaux qui devaient être des carottes arusiennes, si les carottes d'Arus étaient bien violettes.

Hunk mélangea une dernière fois le contenu de la poêle à frire avant de le verser sur la salade virevoltant-carottes. C'était une sauce sombre rougeâtre avec des morceaux non identifiables dedans.

Lance versa ses légumes coupés dans un plat et l'ajouta au buffet sur le comptoir.

— On en avait assez de rester assis à rien faire, expliqua-t-il. Alors j'ai traîné Hunk dehors pour aller chercher des herbes aliens ou des trucs du genre.

— Coran est à peu près sûr que c'est comestible, ajouta Hunk. Je ne peux rien vous promettre sur le goût parce que, euh, j'ai jamais testé d'ingrédients aliens avant, alors…

— Non, rétorqua Pidge, appuyant son menton entre ses mains. Sans blague.

Hunk rigola, retirant son tablier.

— Bref, ça me donne quelque chose à faire. Pourquoi devrait-on manger la même bouillie bizarre tous les jours, hein ?

Pidge fit un son approbateur et prit une cuillère. Matt fut encore plus rapide et il gémit de plaisir en enfonçant une bonne cuillerée de soupe dans sa bouche.

— C'est bon ? demanda nerveusement Hunk, se grattant la joue.

— C'est  _génial_ , s'exclama Matt. Oh mon dieu.

Pidge devait bien l'admettre. Cela ne ressemblait à rien qu'iel ait déjà goûté, mais c'était cent fois meilleur que ce à quoi iel s'était attendu·e.

— Ça serait trop te demander de faire la cuisine à chaque fois ? Parce que c'est bien meilleur que la bouillie.

Hunk rougit et Lance lui donna une tape dans le dos. Ils échangèrent un regard. Pidge avait l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode, mais c'était difficile de s'en faire quand il y avait tant de nourriture à tester. De toute manière, Hunk et Lance les rejoignirent un instant plus tard, se donnant des coups de coude et passant l'un au-dessus de l'autre en essayant d'atteindre ce qu'ils voulaient goûter.

C'était incroyable, pensa Pidge, à quel point un bon repas pouvait aussitôt faire se sentir un peu plus chez soi.

 

* * *

 

Shiro avait déjà retiré son armure quand Keith retourna dans leurs quartiers. Shiro leva les yeux, essayant de sourire pour répondre au rictus amer de Keith.

— Sacré test, hein ? fit Keith.

Shiro rigola faiblement.

— Ouais.

C'était peut-être nul comme réponse, mais Shiro ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Keith à quel point il aurait souhaité que le prisonnier dise la vérité. Une porte de sortie. Un moyen de rentrer chez lui. Il y avait peu de choses qu'il ne ferait pas pour avoir cette chance.

_Et Keith dans tout ça ?_

Shiro ferma les yeux. Cette question le hantait depuis la fin de l'épreuve. Si cela avait été réel, se serait-il échappé, serait-il parti ? Sachant qu'il entraînerait certainement l'exécution de Keith ? Ou est-ce que Shiro s'était-il déjà trop attaché à ce prince galra, étrange, gauche et plein de bonne volonté, si bien qu'il abandonnerait sa chance de liberté pour lui sauver la vie ?

Shiro ne connaissait pas la réponse. Il ne savait même pas quel choix était le bon. Keith lui avait déjà sauvé la vie une fois ; Shiro ne voulait pas le trahir de cette manière. Mais n'était-ce pas un peu tordu de se sentir aussi redevable à un Galra, quelqu'un du peuple qui avait fait de la vie de Shiro un enfer pendant plus d'un an ?

Il était presque reconnaissant envers Haggar de ne pas lui avoir laissé le choix. Quand il s'était rendu compte que la supposée évasion faisait partie du test, la solution était vraiment simple.

Passer le test. Vivre. Sauver Keith, c'était se sauver lui-même, alors il n'avait pas besoin de trop réfléchir aux tenants et aboutissants de leur alliance.

— Hé.

Shiro leva la tête vers Keith qui s'asseyait sur la couchette en face de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Keith regarda ses mains. Ses oreilles étaient couchées sur sa tête.

— Je voulais te remercier.

Une vague de culpabilité traversa Shiro.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour m'avoir fait confiance, répondit Keith. Je sais que ce n'était pas facile de retourner dans l'Arène et de m'entendre t'ordonner de tuer cet Anuvin. Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu si tu avais refusé. Mais… tu m'as écouté. Tu m'as fait confiance.

Shiro le regarda, ébahi, avant de sourire.

— Bien sûr que je t'ai fait confiance. On forme une équipe.

— Tu me connais à peine.

Shiro se contenta de secouer la tête.

— On essaie de renverser un empire vieux de dix mille ans en emportant le monstre immortel à sa tête avec lui.

Il tendit le bras, posant une main sur l'épaule de Keith.

— Si on ne peut pas compter l'un sur l'autre, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ?

Keith regarda la main sur son épaule avant lui adresser un petit sourire.

— De quoi bien faire chanter l'empire, ça c'est sûr.

Rigolant, Shiro poussa l'épaule de Keith et s'appuya contre sa couchette.

— Très drôle. Dis-moi au moins qu'on en a terminé avec les épreuves pour un moment.

— Ouais, assura Keith. Haggar prépare le transfert en ce moment. Alors, félicitations, je suppose. On va en ligne de front.

 _En ligne de front_ , pensa lugubrement Shiro. Plus de batailles, plus de morts. Quelle chance avait Shiro de s'en sortir sans se salir les mains ? Mais peut-être, peut-être qu'il survivrait et rentrerait chez lui.

Après tout, l'espoir faisait vivre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Je ne sais pas comment traduire ce jeu de mots en français, donc voilà l'explication : Lance a dit « Be straight with me for a second », avec straight qui peut aussi bien dire « franc, droit, clair » que « hétéro »… C'est une blague assez courante en mode « I can't be straight with you, because I'm gay. » ou « I'm as straight as a circle. » (je suis aussi droit qu'un cercle = je suis absolument pas hétéro).
> 
> (2) L'Ativan est un médicament qui traite l'anxiété, l'angoisse, la phobie sociale et l'insomnie commercialisé aux Etats-Unis et au Canada. En France, l'équivalent serait le Témesta, mais comme ils ne sont pas Français, j'ai préféré garder le médicament original :)
> 
> J'adore la façon dont sont développées les relations des personnages dans cette histoire, pas vous ? Surtout que cela reste fidèle à leurs caractères d'origine avec par exemple Lance qui est toujours prêt à soutenir ses amis quand il y en a besoin (qu'est-ce que j'aime ce garçon) ou encore Keith qui a dû mal à faire confiance/croire qu'on lui fait confiance (crois en Shiro, il te laissera pas tomber !)…
> 
> Bref, cette histoire est géniale ! La semaine prochaine, au programme : Allura et ses problèmes à devenir un bon leader, et un mini aperçu du temps de Matt dans les prisons galras !


	5. Leifor's Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : Shiro et Keith ont passé l'épreuve d'Haggar et remporté le droit de rejoindre la commandante Orgul sur les lignes de front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Avertissement : Ce chapitre est vraiment chargé en émotions et décrit plusieurs crises d'angoisse et de flash-backs. Il y a également une petite scène qui suggère de la torture. Pour passer cette scène, arrêtez de lire à « Le scalpel tinta contre le plateau métallique » et allez directement à « C'est quoi votre problème, bordel ?! »**

Lance glapit alors qu'un laser touchait la patte arrière de Blue. Le lion frémit et vira à droite, s'écrasant contre le lion vert.

— Aïe ! Hé !

Le ton de Pidge était sec. Pas que Lance puisse lui en vouloir. Après avoir passé une heure à voler dans tous les sens pour éviter des lasers tout en essayant sans succès de former Voltron, ils étaient tous un peu stressés.

Mais les défenses du château ne les laissèrent pas respirer et une nouvelle volée de lasers leur tomba dessus. Lance redressa son lion et resta figé un instant alors que trois alarmes différentes lui vrillaient les oreilles. Il actionna quelques interrupteurs dans l'espoir de trouver ce qui n'allait pas et de savoir si ça allait le tuer ou pas. Était-ce un avertisseur de chaleur ? De pression ? Est-ce que son moteur avait pris un coup ? Est-ce qu'il y  _avait_ un moteur, pour commencer ? Il n'était pas ingénieur et cela commençait à lui revenir en pleine face, là.

Une autre explosion, dangereusement proche cette fois, attira l'attention de Lance et il poussa la manette de contrôle, quittant des yeux les lumières clignotantes. Blue fut projetée en avant et des lasers s'abattirent sur le rocher où il se trouvait encore une seconde plus tôt. Quelque chose le chatouilla au fond de son esprit, comme un grognement ennuyé qui semblait provenir de son lion.

La voix de Coran résonna dans le cockpit :

— Peut-être devrions-nous en rester là pour aujourd'hui, vous ne croyez pas, Princesse ?

— Oui, renchérit aussitôt Hunk. Je vous en supplie.

— Non.

La voix d'Allura était aussi effrayante que son lion, qui survola Blue et traversa la plaine constellée de trous. Lance avait pensé que cet endroit était bien mal en point quand ils avaient mis les pieds sur Arus. Désormais, il ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Merde,  _c'était_ un champ de bataille, « entraînement » ou non. Coran ne leur faisait pas de quartiers. C'était peut-être un truc altéen, parce qu'Allura ne renonçait pas non plus :

— Tout le monde en position. Nous arrêterons quand nous aurons formé Voltron.

Lance serra les dents, regardant à nouveau les lumières rouges clignotantes. C'était probablement mauvais signe. Il devrait faire quelque chose pour y remédier, pas vrai ?

— Ça vous est pas venu à l'esprit que ça marcherait peut-être mieux si, je sais pas moi, on avait la moindre idée de comment faire ?

Allura le foudroya du regard depuis le signal vidéo qui se trouvait au coin de l'écran de Blue. Lance lui tira la langue, mais cela le distrait suffisamment longtemps pour que les vestiges d'un pilier se glissent sur son chemin. Un clang retentit et pendant un moment, le monde sembla valser autour de lui. Deux nouvelles alarmes s'ajoutèrent à la cacophonie tandis que Blue se posait sur le sol détruit.

— Lance,  _concentre-toi_ , gronda Allura.

— J'essaie ! Vous avez  _vu_ le nombre de contrôles qu'il y a ? J'ai une meute de singes qui me hurle dans les oreilles et il y a tellement de lumières différentes que j'ai l'impression d'être dans une salle d'arcade ! Excusez-moi si j'ai du mal à maîtriser ce  _foutu vaisseau spatial alien_!

Ah. Il avait fini par exploser. Allura avait un air froid, dur et dangereux sur le visage. Cela lui rappelait vraiment le regard des professeurs de la Garnison quand Pidge les corrigeait sans cesse sur la mission Kerberos.

Allura prit une brusque inspiration, sans doute pour s'en prendre à Lance, mais Hunk fut plus rapide :

— Hé, écoutez, ne le prenez pas mal, mais ça fait un moment qu'on essaie sans succès. Peut-être qu'on devrait, je sais pas, changer de tactique ?

Un long silence suivit son intervention. Coran prit la parole :

— C'est peut-être le bon moment pour vous annoncer que j'ai quelques diagnostics de plus à lancer sur le château,  _mais…_ je vais devoir couper le système de défense pour cela.

Au moins, Lance n'était pas le seul capable de tirer un regard meurtrier de la princesse. Allura semblait sur le point de tordre la moustache de Coran pour un peu qu'il se trouvait dans le lion noir avec elle.

— D'autres exercices pour améliorer l'esprit d'équipe pourraient vous aider, offrit Coran, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la manière dont Allura le regardait. Si on réessaie cela plus tard, vous y arriverez peut-être mieux.

Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit pendant de longues secondes. Lance retint son souffle et il avait l'impression de ne pas être le seul. Les lasers pleuvaient toujours autour d'eux, alors ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de ralentir, mais pendant un moment, le monde sembla s'arrêter, dans l'attente de la réponse d'Allura.

Elle soupira.

— Vous avez sûrement raison. Arrête tout, Coran.

 

* * *

 

Les paladins eurent à peu près cinq minutes de répit après qu'Allura ait décidé de mettre fin à l'entraînement que Hunk appelait désormais la Course Mortelle.

Et, vous voyez, il y avait un léger problème : quand quelqu'un parlait « d'exercices pour améliorer l'esprit d'équipe », cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose pour des Terriens. On parlait de jeux comme chercher l'intrus, des courses à trois jambes, des puzzles où une personne avait les instructions et l'autre avait les pièces. Quand on parlait de créer des liens, on parlait de ce rituel pénible, mais au final inoffensif, auquel Hunk avait assisté dans toutes les colonies de vacances de son enfance.

On ne parlait certainement  _pas_ de combat à mort contre un gladiateur, avec des règles de sécurité effroyablement négligées.

Même avant qu'ils ne commencent, Hunk avait identifié une douzaine d'accidents qui ne demandaient qu'à survenir, en commençant par le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'était entraîné plus de cinq minutes avec son bayard (qui pour la plupart étaient des  _armes à feu_ ), et en finissant par la question de savoir si c'était un entraînement pour guerriers altéens ou pour adolescents humains.

Au final, c'était certainement la question la plus importante, parce qu'Allura était clairement d'une catégorie à part. Dès que le gladiateur était tombé du plafond, elle était passée à l'action avec un coup de poing qui avait projeté le robot en arrière.

— Woooow, fit Lance, bouche bée. Belle, charmante, se bat comme une pro… Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

— Ne restez pas plantés là. Pidge, Matt, avec moi. Hunk et Lance, déployez-vous. Ne laissez pas l'ennemi s'échapper.

Bien sûr. Super simple. Fais-le, Hunk, pas de problème. Grognant dans sa barbe, Hunk leva son bayard et contourna le robot par la gauche, Lance allant dans la direction opposée.

Le gladiateur sauta en arrière alors qu'Allura l'attaquait à nouveau, avant de changer de direction pour aller droit vers Hunk. Les mains de ce dernier se mirent à trembler alors qu'il orientait son canon. Il n'avait jamais rien utilisé de pareil avant. C'était lourd, trop lourd pour le tenir au-dessus de ses hanches, ce qui voulait dire que sa précision était risible. Il devait juste pointer et tirer.

Le contrecoup fut plus dur que ce à quoi il s'attendait, balançant son bras en arrière et le faisant tituber. Allura lâcha un petit cri de surprise et se jeta à terre pour éviter une volée de disques lasers.

— Pardon ! s'écria Hunk, relâchant la détente.

 _Oh, seigneur. Ça aurait pu mal tourner. Ça aurait pu très mal tourner._ Il sentit la panique lui enserrer la poitrine, froide et gagnant lentement sa gorge.

Le gladiateur se dirigeait toujours vers lui, mais il n'osa pas rouvrir le feu tant que ses amis étaient si près de lui.

Lance n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules. Criant le nom de Hunk, il tira sur le gladiateur. Malheureusement, Pidge avait choisi ce moment pour essayer de se glisser derrière ce dernier. Iel fut sauvé·e par ses bons réflexes et son bouclier d'énergie.

Le gladiateur vit sa distraction et changea de direction. Hunk lança un avertissement et leva son arme… Non. S'il faisait ça, il était certain qu'il toucherait Pidge. Quels dégâts pouvait bien faire un foutu  _canon_ à quelqu'un de la taille de Pidge ? Son armure pourrait-elle encaisser le coup ? Et si Hunk  _tuait_ Pidge ? Et si– ?

— Pidge !

Matt courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, son bayard oublié. Pidge pivota, écarquillant les yeux en voyant le gladiateur juste derrière iel. Matt arriva une fraction de seconde avant le gladiateur et s'enroula autour de Pidge, grognant quand le bâton du robot s'abattit sur ses côtes. Le cœur de Hunk loupa un battement. Le bâton avait peut-être touché Matt dans les côtes, mais Pidge était toujours recroquevillé·e derrière son bouclier… Iel aurait pu être touché·e à la tête. Comment cela se faisait-il que ce truc soit autorisé à viser la tête ? Les Altéens ne savaient pas ce qu'était un traumatisme crânien ?

Allura prit le coup suivant du gladiateur à l'avant-bras et le monde autour de Hunk commença à basculer. Le  _clunk_ creux produit par le poing d'Allura alors qu'il s'abattait sur le torse du gladiateur lui fit l'effet d'une explosion à ses oreilles et il tressaillit. Que ce serait-il passé si Matt n'avait pas été là ? Et si Pidge s'était reçu un coup  _mortel_  ? Qu'auraient-ils raconté à Mme Holt ?  _Je suis désolé, m'dame, je suppose que personne n'a eu le moindre problème avec le fait de laisser un gosse de quatorze ans se battre contre un robot mortel sans entraînement. Autant pour nous._

— Hunk ! Attire-le ailleurs !

L'esprit de Hunk était devenu brumeux, son souffle lui vrillant les oreilles. Il se sentait étrangement détaché de son corps, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui se battait contre le robot meurtrier, l'ami de quelqu'un d'autre qui ne s'était probablement pas rendu compte à quel point ils avaient frôlé la mort. Le visage de Matt était tordu de douleur, lui donnant un air étrange alors qu'il se tenait les côtes. Pidge le regardait comme s'il était en train de mourir. Merde, peut-être qu'il était en train de mourir. Peut-être qu'ils seraient  _tous_ morts d'ici cinq minutes. Est-ce que ce truc comportait la moindre  _sécurité_ où il allait continuer à les frapper jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un tas de corps ensanglantés ?

C'était presque un soulagement quand le gladiateur s'éloigna d'Allura pour s'en prendre encore à Hunk. Il paniqua, tirant une rafale de lasers qui faillit toucher Lance et fit à peine frémir le robot.

Puis il fondit sur lui. Le bâton balaya ses jambes et il tomba durement, son bayard se fracassant par terre et retournant à son état d'origine.

Hunk n'essaya même pas de se relever.

Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui lui arrivait. L'oppression dans sa poitrine, les bords vagues de sa vision, le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à inspirer assez d'air. Une crise d'angoisse. Malheureusement, savoir ce qui se passait n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il était tombé de la falaise menant tout droit au gouffre des cauchemars et des pires scénarios possibles et aucune pensée positive ne saurait freiner sa chute.

Comment avait-il pu  _penser_ qu'il pouvait devenir un soldat ?

Il ferma les yeux alors que les bruits de bataille s'estompaient autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'Allura allait dire ? Se rendrait-elle compte de son erreur ? Lui retirerait-elle Yellow ?

C'était drôle, n'est-ce pas, qu'il veuille toujours être paladin, même alors qu'il était si mauvais à cela. Mais il était sûr que la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer totalement dans la panique était l'espèce de grondement distant qui résonnait dans son esprit, comme un chat ronronnant au loin. Il savait, même sans savoir comment, que c'était Yellow, faisant de son mieux pour le calmer. Hunk savait avec certitude qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre ici sans elle.

Merde. S'il n'était plus un paladin, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir partir ? Est-ce qu'Allura le laisserait rentrer chez lui ? Ou allait-il devoir errer dans l'univers tout seul, espérant ne pas se faire attraper par les Galras ? Y avait-il le moindre lieu sûr où se cacher ? Est-ce que Zarkon le laisserait s'échapper ou est-ce que Hunk aurait toujours une énorme cible peinte dans le dos pour avoir été brièvement un paladin de Voltron ? Réussirait-il à se construire une vie sur un astéroïde, juste pour se retrouver avec des soldats galras toquant un jour à sa porte pour l'enlever ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que  _ça ?_

La voix d'Allura le fit revenir brusquement à la réalité. Elle semblait hors d'elle, ce qui ne fit qu'accélérer encore plus le rythme cardiaque de Hunk. Encore un peu et il allait disjoncter. Il s'en laverait les mains et tirerait sa révérence, et on le laisserait pourrir ici. Ce serait peut-être même un soulagement.

Lance, au moins, semblait dûment indigné par le comportement d'Allura :

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que  _ça_  ? C'est vous ! Vous avez essayé de nous tuer !

Le fait que les autres restaient plantés là, fusillant tous Allura du regard, le fit supposer que le combat était fini, alors il se força à s'asseoir, enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Il avait fait le plus gros en ne mourant pas. Maintenant, il était temps d'apaiser la bête féroce qu'était son anxiété.

Inspirer par le nez, expirer par la bouche.

— Cette simulation était d'un niveau pour  _enfants_ , siffla Allura. Je pensais que les paladins de Voltron auraient été en mesure de faire au moins face à  _ça_.

Inspirer par le nez, expirer par la bouche.

Hunk toucha instinctivement sa poche, où il gardait son Ativan. Cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment quand il portait son armure. La panique bouillonna à nouveau dans son estomac, prenant conscience qu'il ne pourrait trouver le moindre soulagement si les choses atteignaient le point de non-retour. Pas à moins qu'il n'arrive à se contrôler assez pour retourner aux casiers où il avait laissé ses vêtements habituels.

Inspirer par le nez.

Expirer par la bouche.

Respirer.

Ne pas réfléchir.

Respirer.

— Nous ne sommes pas des soldats, Princesse, dit Matt. Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de nous jeter dans un combat en espérant que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Inspirer. Expirer. Penser à quelque chose d'apaisant. Penser à la plage. Penser aux barbecues avec maman et tonton Eli. Penser à la distance qui le séparait de chez lui, à tout ce qui le séparait de sa famille, à toutes les manières dont il pouvait mourir sans pouvoir les revoir une dernière fois.

Non.

Respirer.

— Bon, écoutez, dit Lance, et Hunk n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'il perdait son sang-froid, balançant ses mains en l'air pour souligner ses mots. J'ai compris, on est tous des héros de l'univers super badass maintenant. Il y aura des combats, des lasers, des explosions et des jolies filles. Il faut qu'on y soit préparé, hein ? Je comprends. Je comprends  _totalement._ Mais on est à des kilomètres de là donc va falloir qu'on y aille, genre, à petits pas. Ce bayard machin-truc, là ? (Il fit une pause, certainement pour montrer son bayard à Allura.) C'est génial. Mais j'ai aucune idée de comment ça marche. Alors faut peut-être se calmer avec les robots tueurs et tout, hein ?

Hunk rigola presque. Presque. Il était encore, peut-être, un peu plus sur les nerfs que la normale. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient crispés par l'adrénaline. Mais c'était plus facile de respirer, désormais. Lance avait cette capacité d'enlever le côté catastrophique de quelque chose pour lui donner l'air d'une grande farce cosmique.

Il n'en avait probablement pas l'intention, mais Hunk était tout de même reconnaissant.

Allura lâcha un soupir.

— Très bien,  _d'accord._ Essayons quelque chose de plus détendu.

 

* * *

 

— Fusion de l'esprit ? répéta Pidge avec inquiétude en enfilant le casque devant iel.

La rigide bande de plastique et les disques étaient plutôt inconfortables et iel n'était pas sûr·e de vouloir découvrir ce qu'Allura voulait dire par  _fusion de l'esprit._

Elle était agenouillée en face de Pidge, les cheveux tirés en arrière dans une longue tresse argentée pour s'accommoder à son propre casque. Elle avait les yeux fermés, les mains posées sur ses cuisses.

— Oui, affirma-t-elle d'un ton placide. (Quoi, elle essayait de méditer ?) Quand nous formons Voltron, nous sommes tous connectés, combattant comme un seul homme. Ce système a été créé pour simuler cette connexion.

— À l'origine, cela avait pour but d'améliorer la communication entre les paladins, enchaîna Coran.

Il se tenait en dehors du cercle, près de l'ordinateur de contrôle, prêt à commencer l'exercice. Hunk regarda nerveusement le casque avant de le mettre en place – c'était le dernier à le faire.

— Cela devrait vous aider à forger un lien.

— Si nous arrivons à synchroniser nos pensées, cela devrait contribuer grandement à nous unir sur le champ de bataille et, avec un peu de chance, à former Voltron, compléta Allura.

 _Ouais, ouais, ouais_ , pensa Pidge.  _À croire qu'elle ne pense qu'à ça._

Un éclair d'irritation interrompit ses pensées, faisant sursauter Pidge. Allura ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard noir, ce qui lui fit se demander si elle avait entendu ses pensées. Fusion de l'esprit, hein ? Génial.

— Il est vital que l'on atteigne notre plein potentiel. Voltron est le seul espoir de l'univers, nous ne pouvons nous opposer à Zarkon sans l'avoir à notre disposition.

Pidge baissa le regard sur ses genoux en rougissant. Maintenant qu'iel y faisait attention, iel pouvait sentir les esprits des autres se frotter au sien, à peine distinguables, comme la silhouette de chauves-souris se découpant à la lueur des étoiles. C'était une impression quelque peu oppressante, d'avoir conscience de ne pas avoir la moindre barrière entre eux. Les pensées frénétiques de Lance lui donnaient l'effet de tirs en rafale portés à sa concentration, comme des centaines de doigts lui tapant dans les côtes à la recherche d'attention. Hunk se tapissait au fond de l'esprit de Pidge, son stress s'infiltrant en iel et lui mettant les nerfs à vif. L'esprit d'Allura survolait celui des autres comme un juge silencieux.

— Videz votre esprit, dit Coran derrière Pidge. Concentrez-vous sur votre lion. Imaginez-les dans votre esprit.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'était difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que la présence des autres dans son esprit. La présence de Matt lui était familière, mais elle était assombrie par des souvenirs dont Pidge resta bien éloigné·e. Allura et Coran pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, que les paladins ne faisaient qu'un et n'avaient pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre, mais l'intimité était une chose qu'il ne fallait pas oublier et Pidge n'avait pas l'intention de violer celle de son frère.

 _Green_ , pensa Pidge.  _Pense au lion vert._ Iel avait passé assez de temps dans le hangar ces derniers jours pour mémoriser tous les traits de Green. Le bouclier dans son dos, la forme de son museau. L'imaginer aurait dû être facile… mais pas avec les autres qui se pressaient au seuil de sa conscience.

Des questions avaient toujours tournoyé dans son esprit, non posées, sans réponse, infligeant leur châtiment quand elles étaient ignorées. Pidge n'avait jamais été doué·e pour repérer ces questions, ne sachant pas y répondre à temps. Ce n'était pas différent… non. C'était  _pire._ Les questions étaient toujours là, mais plus proche que jamais, tangibles, comme des ombres huileuses se glissant dans son esprit.

Iel ne savait toujours pas ce que les autres lui voulaient.

— Vous y êtes presque. Plus qu'un. Tu peux le faire, Pidge.

La voix de Coran coupa la concentration précaire de Pidge comme un couteau dans du beurre. Les ombres se frottant contre son esprit devinrent soudainement des projecteurs, chacune portant son attention non désirée en direction de la conscience de Pidge.

Quelque chose rampa sous sa peau, agité et tendu, et Pidge serra les paupières. Cela ne l'aida pas. Sa concentration était désormais portée en dehors d'iel-même, sur le poids de ses paupières, sur la chaleur de son t-shirt contre son dos couvert de sueur, sur la présence  _physique_ des autres, plongés dans un silence à peine entrecoupé par leurs respirations. Tournant leurs pensées en direction de Pidge.

Pidge paniqua et claqua la porte de leur connexion mentale. Elle se coupa avec un soubresaut que Pidge put entendre dans l'accroc de la respiration des autres.

— Pidge, fit sèchement Allura. Garde l'esprit ouvert. Un paladin de Voltron ne peut fonctionner en s'isolant de ses camarades.

 _Alors vous avez sûrement choisi les mauvais paladins_ , voulait dire Pidge. Iel se mordit la langue à la place. Son corps était toujours parcouru d'électricité, une énergie nerveuse et agitée qui gonflait dans sa gorge et lui picotait les yeux. Iel savait que s'iel prenait la parole, ce serait terminé. S'iel essayait de se défendre, le barrage céderait et tout ce qu'iel combattrait serait un déluge de larmes.

_Calme-toi._

La main de Matt frôla l'épaule de Pidge et iel lui offrit un sourire, sans aucun doute larmoyant. Matt fit la grimace.

 _La journée a été longue,_ pensa Pidge à son intention.  _Je suis juste fatigué·e. Je vais bien. Ça va._

— Je pense que c'était une mauvaise idée, commença Matt, mais Pidge leva une jambe et le frappa dans le genou. Aïe.

Il se frotta le genou, fusillant Pidge du regard.

— Ok, d'accord. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Réessayons une nouvelle fois, je suppose.

Ouais, cela dura à peine cinq secondes. Il y avait tout simplement trop de monde à l'intérieur de la tête de Pidge. Ils ne  _fouillaient_  pas dans ses secrets (Pidge ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas), mais ils étaient là, se pressant contre des souvenirs embarrassants ou douloureux et d'autres choses qui n'avaient probablement pas à rester secrètes, mais cela importait peu. Pidge n'aimait pas que des gens sachent des choses qu'ils n'étaient pas censés savoir.

Grognant, Pidge arracha le casque de sa tête et le balança à travers la pièce.

Cette fois-ci, Allura ne se donna pas la peine d'objecter. Elle lança un regard noir à Pidge, soupira et se leva.

— Faisons une pause.

 

* * *

 

Allura et Coran disparurent une vingtaine de minutes, laissant les autres paladins à eux-mêmes, c'est-à-dire allongés sur les canapés et sofas de la salle commune à ruminer leurs problèmes. Le nez de Pidge était collé à son écran, Lance et Hunk chuchotaient dans leur coin et Matt…

Matt regardait ses mains, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

La voix de Coran dans leurs transmetteurs le tira de ses pensées. Il les invitait à les rejoindre dans la salle à manger pour le repas. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous dans cette direction, Matt observa Pidge du coin de l'œil. Iel était toujours en retrait, sa main tapotant nerveusement ses cuisses, mais ses yeux avaient perdu cet air paniqué qui indiquait qu'iel était à deux doigts de disjoncter.

Mais Matt savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui parler pour le moment. Iel rejoindrait la conversation quand iel le voudrait. Alors il écouta Hunk et Lance dénigrer Allura. Une part de lui voulait les arrêter – elle essayait seulement de faire ce qu'elle pensait nécessaire – mais si cela les tenait éloignés de Pidge, il était prêt à laisser couler.

_Quel paladin tu fais._

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, ils virent qu'Allura et Coran les y attendaient. Personne ne s'excusa, mais l'impressionnant repas qui se trouvait sur la table promettait de bonnes perspectives de réconciliation.

— Ça sent très bon, dit Matt en gage de paix.

Il fallait bien que les humains fassent un effort, après tout. Ils formaient une équipe et, même si Allura leur en demandait peut-être un peu trop, l'Empire Galra était une menace réelle.

Cinq chaises étaient alignées d'un côté de la table, Allura déjà installée au centre. Lance alla rapidement clamer une des chaises en bout de table, jetant à Allura un regard mécontent en s'asseyant. Soupirant, Matt s'assit à droite de la princesse, répondant à son sourire contrit par un autre. Pidge s'assit silencieusement à côté de Matt et Hunk se laissa tomber sur la dernière chaise, entre Allura et Lance.

Le silence qui suivit n'eut pas le temps de devenir gênant puisque, à la seconde où le dos de Hunk toucha sa chaise, Coran sortit une télécommande de nulle part, poussa un  _ha-ha !_ suffisant et appuya sur un bouton. Des plaques de métal incrustées dans les accoudoirs de la chaise de Matt s'élevèrent et s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets. Des sangles d'énergie d'un bleu éclatant prirent vie, tirant les bras de Matt de chaque côté de son corps tandis que ses entraves tintèrent contre du métal comme–

_Le scalpel tinta contre le plateau métallique alors qu'une main gantée le reposait. Un cri se forma dans les poumons de Matt et il s'étouffa avec, des larmes et de la bile ainsi que les échos de son dernier cri résonnant au fond de lui._

_Une vive lumière blanche l'éblouit, venant d'au-dessus de lui, la chaleur en émanant faisant apparaître de la sueur sur son front. Il se débattit, tirant sur les menottes qui retenaient ses poignets et ses chevilles, tordant le cou dans un effort inutile pour se libérer des liens qui maintenaient sa tête en place._

_En vain._

_Sa peau brûlait et saignait. Était-ce dû au scalpel ? Aux menottes qui lui mordaient la chair à chaque fois qu'il se battait pour sa liberté ? La douleur était désormais le seul univers qu'il connaissait et cela devenait impossible de distinguer d'où elle venait._

_Son cœur battait avec entêtement, accélérant d'agonie en agonie, la douleur d'un nouveau battement chassant le précédent. Elle pulsait à l'intérieur de lui, un étau dans sa poitrine, un vide dans ses oreilles, des lumières blanches lui dansant devant les yeux. La douleur avait pris vie et à chaque inspiration, elle lui promettait de ne jamais le relâcher._

— C'est quoi votre problème,  _bordel_?!

Pidge.

C'était Pidge.

C'était… Le cœur de Matt sombra. Qu'est-ce que Pidge faisait là ?

Sa main bougea… non. Quelque chose fit bouger sa main. Matt était conscient du mouvement, vaguement, distraitement. Il flottait sous la surface d'un océan et Pidge était au-dessus de lui, à l'air libre. Ils étaient reliés par le poignet, enchaînés l'un à l'autre.

Pidge tremblait. Pourquoi voyait-il ça si clairement, alors que tout le reste autour de lui était comme entouré d'une couche de brouillard ?

Il avait l'impression que son torse s'affaissait et que seuls la chaise en dessous de lui et les bras reliés aux siens de chaque côté de son corps l'empêchaient de s'effondrer.

Il sentit des regards posés sur lui, des regards choqués, effrayés, jugeurs.  _Ne me regardez pas_ , voulait-il dire.  _S'il vous plaît._ Mais son esprit et sa langue semblaient déconnectés et cette déconnexion n'avait de cesse de prendre la forme d'une salle opératoire dans une prison galra et–

Il ferma les yeux, ébloui par une lumière qui n'existait pas. Quelqu'un appelait son nom. Son souffle s'enroula autour de ses côtes, faible et chancelant, comme le râle d'agonie d'une personne qui ne pouvait pas mourir. La Douleur avait à nouveau pris vie au fond de lui, vrombissant au travers de ses os, formant une traînée de feu le long de sa clavicule, de ses côtes, sur son menton et derrière ses paupières, comme une nébuleuse.

Ses bras tombèrent sans vie sur ses genoux. Les appuis avaient disparu. Les liens aussi. Matt pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux.

— Matt…

Pidge tendait la main pour le toucher. Il l'avait entendu dans sa voix, le sentait dans la chair de poule qui se formait sur son bras, anticipant le contact.

Il se leva brusquement, ses jambes l'éloignant vivement de la table. Il y eut de l'agitation derrière lui, un mélange de voix et de chaises tirées, mais Matt était déjà à la porte. Il actionna maladroitement les contrôles, ses mains tremblant tellement que ses doigts peinèrent à trouver le bouton.

Quand la porte fut ouverte, Matt se précipita dans le couloir, voulant à tout prix s'éloigner de la salle à manger et des souvenirs qui avaient pris racine au fond de lui.

 

* * *

 

Pidge jeta un regard de pure haine à Allura avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son frère. Iel ne prit pas la peine de lui hurler après pour ce cruel, idiot et terrible prétexte pour créer des liens, bien qu'Allura aurait presque préféré cela plutôt que le silence qu'iel laissa derrière iel.

Coran tenait toujours la télécommande avec laquelle il avait désactivé les menottes et, si on en jugeait son expression, il se sentait aussi mal qu'Allura. Hunk et Lance regardaient la porte, mais Allura n'était pas assez stupide pour penser qu'elle avait réussi à améliorer l'opinion qu'ils avaient d'elle.

Elle se leva avant que l'un d'entre eux ne retrouve la parole et mit les mains sur les hanches :

— Je pense qu'on en restera là pour aujourd'hui.

Ils la regardaient bel et bien désormais, mais Allura ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Son père l'avait bien entraîné à cela, au moins. Une princesse n'avait pas le luxe de craquer sous le poids de ses propres erreurs.

— Vous pouvez y aller. Si vous voyez Matt, dites-lui que je voudrais m'excuser, dès qu'il sera prêt.

Ils ne dirent rien, mais Allura ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils le fassent. Elle attendit juste assez pour être polie avant de se tourner et de prendre la porte de la cuisine.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière elle, elle s'affala contre le comptoir, pressant une main contre sa nuque. Son pouls s'accéléra sous ses doigts et elle fusilla du regard son reflet dans le saladier devant elle.

— À quoi  _pensais-tu_? siffla-t-elle dans le vide.

Elle était au courant du passé de Matt. Elle avait bien vu à quel point cela le hantait toujours. Elle aurait dû prévoir l'effet que ses actions risquaient de causer. Si elle y avait juste réfléchi un instant… mais c'était bien là le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était tellement absorbée par ses propres insécurités, s'efforçant de remplir le rôle de paladin noir  _et_ celui de guide, qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se demander ce qu'en pensaient les personnes qu'elle essayait de mener.

Ils n'étaient que des enfants, pas des soldats. Le fait qu'ils soient paladins ne changeait rien.

Elle les avait jetés par le sas du vaisseau sans même leur donner un casque et s'était attendue à ce qu'ils survivent.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un sifflement derrière elle. Elle reconnut la présence de Coran et se laissa aller contre son torse quand il enroula un bras autour de ses épaules.

— J'ai commis une horrible erreur.

— Nous sommes tous les deux en faute.

Sa vision se fit trouble et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait se transforma en quelque chose de plus profond. Un sentiment de vide et de solitude qui la suivait de près depuis qu'elle était sortie de stase cryogénique.

_Je ne suis pas prête pour ça._

Alfor aurait dû être celui qui entraînait les nouveaux paladins. Qui les guidait, les unissait. Mais Alfor n'était plus là. Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver celle d'Allura. Cela importait peu qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était tout ce qui restait. Le dernier vestige de son peuple. De la Maison des Lions…

Elle n'était pas prête à faire face à ce fait et au vide famélique qui l'accompagnait, alors elle se redressa, s'essuya les yeux et se força à sourire pour Coran. Il fronça bien évidemment les sourcils. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit berné par son masque royal.

— Nous devrions les laisser respirer pour le moment, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama-t-elle aussi gaiement qu'elle le pouvait.

Coran l'observa un moment, comme s'il se demandait si cela valait la peine de lui retirer son masque et de s'attaquer au véritable problème. Il finit par soupirer et lui sourit d'un air désabusé.

— C'est sûrement pour le mieux, Princesse.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Très bien. Je vais m'entraîner un peu avec le lion noir. Appelle-moi s'il arrive quelque chose.

 

* * *

 

_Il était impossible de savoir combien de temps Matt avait passé dans cette cellule exiguë et sombre. Il ne savait pas à quelle fréquence les repas étaient délivrés ou s'ils venaient à des intervalles aléatoires. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, ni naturelle ni artificielle, qui aurait pu l'aider à suivre les jours qui passent. Il dormait par à-coups et restait allongé pendant des éternités entre chaque phase de sommeil, ses yeux lui jouant des tours dans l'obscurité, son corps rendu douloureux par le confinement et par ses blessures mal guéries._

_On finit par le ramener aux cellules où ils gardaient les autres prisonniers. La lumière lui brûla tellement les yeux qu'il ne voyait pas où il allait et ses jambes refusaient de supporter son poids. Au final, les Galras durent le traîner jusqu'à sa nouvelle résidence, une longue et étroite cellule juste assez grande pour lui permettre de tenir debout et déjà occupée par trois autres prisonniers – Matt ne pouvait distinguer bien plus que leurs silhouettes recroquevillées dans le noir._

_Les gardes le jetèrent dans la cellule et il atterrit durement sur le sol qui sentait l'urine. Il était trop affaibli pour prêter attention à la porte claquant derrière lui ou le bruit du loquet électronique qui s'activait._

_Quelques minutes passèrent et Matt n'essaya pas de bouger. Même rester allongé comme ça, sur le côté, lui faisait mal. Bouger lui aurait fait l'effet d'une pure agonie. De plus, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Allongé sur le sol ou assis contre le mur, ça ne changeait rien. Les prisonniers des Galras n'avaient qu'un seul choix : souffrir._

_Quelque chose de chaud et de solide, aussi fin qu'une tige, se glissa sous les épaules de Matt, le soulevant du sol. Grognant, il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de distinguer la silhouette penchée au-dessus de lui. Elle ressemblait à un énorme centipède, bien qu'il se puisse que la comparaison soit assez injuste. Matt n'avait jamais vu de centipède à l'air aussi gentil._

_— Shhh._

_La voix de l'alien siffla au travers d'une paire de mandibules fixée en bas de sa tête plate et triangulaire._

_— Bouger n'est… peut-être pas une très bonne idée après un cauchemar pareil. Prends-le temps de t'en remettre._

_La tête de Matt était trop brumeuse pour produire une réponse. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était s'ébahir devant la voix envoûtante de l'alien. Shiro avait émis l'hypothèse que les Galras implantaient une sorte de traducteur dans chacun de leurs prisonniers pour qu'ils puissent comprendre les ordres des gardes et peut-être surtout pour qu'ils ne puissent pas comploter dans leur propre langue._

_Jusqu'à maintenant, Matt n'y avait cru qu'à moitié. Il pouvait désormais entendre les sifflements de la langue de l'alien au travers de la traduction, comme les crépitements d'une radio. C'était vraiment déconcertant et si Matt avait plus d'énergie, il aurait peut-être fait un commentaire._

_Il se contenta de regarder. Ses yeux s'habituaient lentement à la lumière ténue de la cellule, lui permettant de distinguer un peu mieux ses camarades de prison. L'alien qui le tenait avait une carapace verdâtre ressemblant à celle d'un scarabée et se tenait sur six pattes ; deux pattes plus petites soutenaient Matt alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le fond de la cellule, où l'alien offrit à Matt un verre d'eau croupie. Deux des six yeux noirs de l'alien étaient troubles et marqués par une vieille blessure._

_Les deux autres prisonniers étaient blottis dans chaque coin de la cellule. L'un était petit et duveteux et avait des oreilles de lapin, l'autre faisait la taille de Matt, avait la peau violette, trois yeux et une paire de jambes en plus. Ils évitèrent tous deux le regard de Matt et se recroquevillèrent d'autant plus contre le mur._

_— Pourquoi ?_

_La voix de Matt était grinçante et faible. Il prit une autre gorgée d'eau et réessaya :_

_— Pourquoi m'avoir laissé sortir ?_

_À travers le voile de douleur, de fatigue et de confusion, les mots lui semblaient bien loin et il n'était pas sûr que sa question veuille dire quelque chose._

_L'alien cliqueta quelque chose que Matt interpréta comme un son de pitié._

_— La Fosse, la prison dont tu proviens… les Galras s'en servent en guise d'initiation. Chaque prisonnier y reste jusqu'à ce que le suivant arrive. Certains n'y restent qu'une semaine. D'autres, bien plus longtemps._

_Matt faillit demander combien de temps il avait passé dans la Fosse, mais décida que cela ne valait pas la peine de gaspiller son énergie. Même si les autres prisonniers le savaient, cela n'aiderait pas Matt de le savoir. Que cela soit une semaine ou dix, c'était un enfer qui était désormais derrière lui._

_Alors à la place, il se redressa autant qu'il le pouvait, toujours appuyé contre l'alien centipède, et lui offrit un léger sourire._

_— Je m'appelle Matt, dit-il._

_— Simsill, répondit l'autre. Repose-toi. Je te protégerai._

_C'était peut-être sa fatigue ou peut-être parce que les mots de Simsill lui rappelèrent Shiro. Dans tous les cas, l'esprit de Matt sombra bien vite dans un sommeil agité, rempli de douleur et de cauchemars. Cela n'était peut-être pas un véritable sommeil, mais cela faisait passer le temps et lui permettait d'oublier les horreurs du passé._

_Parfois, c'était la seule chose qui importait._

 

* * *

 

Matt s'installa au bord d'une falaise, observant la terre s'étendre à ses pieds. Le château était situé au-dessus d'une vallée verdoyante où les collines descendaient jusqu'à un lac clair comme le cristal. À un ou deux kilomètres au sud, elles commençaient à grimper, formant une chaîne de montagnes de basse altitude. La terre au-delà était sèche et aride et Matt pouvait voir au loin le corps estropié du vaisseau de guerre de Sendak.

Peu importe où il allait, il semblerait qu'il ne puisse pas échapper aux fantômes de son passé.

— Matt… ?

Pivotant, Matt sourit à Pidge. Iel se tenait à cinq mètres de là, au bout du pont menant au château, le drone reprogrammé qu'iel appelait Rover planant à ses côtés. Pidge y jeta un coup d'oeil, gêné·e.

— Je ne savais pas où tu étais parti, expliqua-t-iel. Rover a scanné le château à la recherche de signe de vie et m'a mené·e jusqu'ici. Tu veux peut-être que je…

Iel indiqua la sortie par-dessus son épaule.

Matt tapota le sol à côté de lui. Pidge alla s'y installer, les jambes croisées. Iel essaya de parler à deux reprises, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

Matt finit par briser le silence :

— Désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

Pidge fit la moue.

— Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser.

Avec un soupir, Matt s'allongea dans l'herbe. Le ciel au-dessus de lui ressemblait énormément à celui de la Terre, d'un bleu brillant constellé de nuages blancs cotonneux. Le soleil avait la même taille, bien qu'un petit peu trop rouge, sombrant à l'horizon. La brise qui joua dans les cheveux de Matt sentait l'océan.

— Ne lui en veux pas trop, Pidge. Elle vient de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait et elle essaie d'empêcher que cela arrive à d'autres personnes.

Pidge garda le silence un moment avant de s'allonger à côté de Matt.

— Quand tu présentes les choses de cette façon, c'est difficile de la faire passer pour une enfoirée.

Matt sourit.

— C'est un peu le but. Je sais qu'elle est dure et je sais que ses exercices nous ont tous secoués, mais elle fait de son mieux.

Il s'arrêta, se grattant distraitement le torse.

— En fait, songea-t-il, je suis prêt à parier que si vous lui présentiez vos propres exercices pour créer des liens, elle serait ravie d'essayer.

— Tu crois ?

Pidge semblait sceptique, mais iel poussa un soupir vaincu.

— D'accord. Mais plus tard. Je ne veux pas penser à ça pour le moment.

 _Moi non plus_ , pensa Matt. Mais tout ce qu'il dit fut :

— Ça se comprend.

Ils restèrent assis en silence un moment, observant les nuages passer au-dessus de leur tête. C'était un bon changement de rythme, pensa Matt. Il avait l'impression d'être rentré chez lui. Il n'y avait que peu de choses qui manquaient au tableau : sa mère, pour commencer – il était parti si longtemps qu'il se souvenait à peine à quoi elle ressemblait ; son père, toujours quelque part dans l'univers, entre les mains des Galras ; et…

— Est-ce que les autres prisonniers ont parlé de Shiro ?

Pidge se figea subitement, ce qui indiqua à Matt que la réponse était  _oui._ Il pivota. Pidge le fixait avec de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte avec l'air d'un animal pris au piège.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— J'en ai reconnu quelques-uns, mais Shiro n'est pas parmi eux. Je suppose que quelqu'un doit bien avoir une idée de ce qui lui est arrivé.

— Je… ne sais pas, finit par dire Pidge. Ils ont juste dit qu'il n'était plus là. Enfin, ce qu'ils ont dit au juste, c'est « il n'est plus prisonnier de ces murs », ce qui semblait quelque peu sinistre, vraiment, mais on a pas eu le temps de demander ce que cela voulait dire. Si ce n'était pas pour cet  _entraînement,_ je serais dans la salle de soins à attendre qu'ils se réveillent.

— Ouais.

Matt ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée le traverse soudainement.

— Et si on n'avait pas besoin d'attendre ?

Pidge tourna la tête.

— Quoi ?

Matt se redressa, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'épave dans le désert. Un vaisseau galra, le même vaisseau où Matt et Shiro avaient été détenus, pour ce qu'il en savait. Si l'ordinateur de commande n'avait pas été détruit dans la bataille et le crash qui en avait découlé, il devait certainement contenir les informations dont Matt avait besoin : où Shiro et Sam avaient été envoyés, ce qui leur était arrivé durant l'année.

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma au fond de lui. Il lança à Pidge ce qu'il espérait être un sourire joueur.

— Une petite randonnée, ça te dit ?

 

* * *

 

Le lion noir fit une embardée alors qu'Allura le guidait dans une volte-face serrée. Elle perdit l'équilibre et, quand elle eut fini de tourner, son corps était tordu et sa tête n'était pas tournée en direction de l'objectif qu'Allura s'était fixé.

— Quiznak, marmonna-t-elle, ramenant le lion dans la bonne direction.

C'était peut-être son imagination, mais le lion semblait presque en train de se rebeller. C'était absurde, bien évidemment. Le lion noir avait accepté qu'Allura le pilote. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il change d'avis maintenant.

Le problème, Allura le savait, c'était elle. Le lion noir ne pouvait que lui donner que ce qu'Allura était prête à accepter.

Allura n'était pas sûre d'être prête un jour.

— Coran, tu es là ?

— Oui, Princesse ?

La réponse de Coran vint assez rapidement pour qu'Allura sache qu'il l'observait voler. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Le roi Alfor avait placé la sécurité d'Allura entre les mains de Coran et il n'était pas du genre à ignorer son devoir.

Enfin, il pourrait au moins prétendre ne pas la surveiller.

— Je vais tenter le piqué de Leifor.

Coran marqua une pause.

— Vous avez bien dit… ?

— Oui. Obscurcis ma vision.

— Princesse, je me dois de protester. Le piqué de Leifor est une manœuvre extrêmement avancée. Votre père a attendu des années avant de permettre à ses paladins de l'essayer.

— Je comprends, Coran, mais nous manquons de temps. Obscurcis ma vision.

Coran hésita encore et Allura pouvait sentir ses questions latentes au travers de son silence. Une colère sourde monta en elle, mais elle se calma bien vite au grognement mécontent du lion noir. De tous les lions, seule Yellow était plus difficile à mettre en colère que Black. Elles n'étaient pas comme le lion rouge qui vivait toujours au bord de la furie, prêt à attaquer à tout moment.

Le lion noir était la tête de Voltron. Son paladin était destiné à être la voix de la raison. Allura aimait penser qu'elle était une personne rationnelle, capable de garder son calme même en situation de stress et toujours au meilleur de sa forme. Peut-être qu'elle l'était avant, avant que la guerre n'éclate. Mais les semaines précédant son sommeil cryogénique avaient été effrénées et effroyables, pleines de décisions hâtives et de tension élevée.

Dix mille années avaient passé, mais Allura vivait toujours dans ce même état d'urgence.

Elle soupira, cherchant les bons mots.

— Le lion noir a peut-être accepté que je le pilote, mais je ne suis pas son paladin. Pas encore. J'ai eu beau crier toute la journée, ce ne sont pas les humains qui doivent fournir plus d'efforts pour former Voltron. Je  _suis_ la raison pour laquelle cela ne fonctionne pas.

— Vous êtes trop dure avec vous-même. Cela ne fait que deux jours que vous vous êtes liée à votre lion. Vous ne pouvez pas y arriver d–

— Tu ne comprends pas.

Allura se fichait d'être rude. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle se contenait, mais cela la rongeait de l'intérieur. Si elle ne disait pas la vérité à quelqu'un, elle allait finir… eh bien. Elle allait finir par blesser quelqu'un, comme elle l'avait déjà fait aujourd'hui.

— Tu avais raison, Coran.

Jusqu'à maintenant, le signal vidéo de Coran avait été mis de côté, presque invisible dans le coin de l'écran du lion noir. Il était occupé à gérer quelque chose dans le château, écoutant Allura sans être complètement concentré sur ses paroles. À ses derniers mots, il s'arrêta pour la regarder. Allura fit ralentir son lion et l'arrêta en plein air, agrandissant le signal de Coran.

— Pardon, dit Coran, secouant la tête. Vous pouvez répéter ?

— Tu avais raison. Tu as exprimé des doutes quant à ma capacité à piloter le lion noir. Je ne suis pas prête, je pensais l'être, mais… À chaque fois qu'elle essaie de me tendre la main, tout ce que j'entends, c'est  _lui._

Le visage de Coran s'adoucit. Il la regardait non comme un conseiller regardant la princesse, mais comme une amie. Comme une personne de sa  _famille._ Elle l'appelait « tonton Coran » quand elle était petite et, dans des moments comme celui-ci, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait arrêté.

— Zarkon n'est plus un paladin. Le lion noir s'est séparé de lui quand il nous a tourné le dos.

— Je sais.

Allura serra sa prise sur la poignée de contrôle avant de la relâcher. Le lion donna un petit coup à la frontière de sa conscience en guise de question et d'excuse. Il savait qu'Allura ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ce n'était pas juste, mais plutôt que de lui en vouloir, Black attendait de l'autre côté de leur lien fragile, patiente. Silencieuse. L'attendant.

 _Suis-je arrogante ?_  se demanda-t-elle.  _J'ai à peine regardé les humains que je me suis convaincue qu'ils avaient besoin d'un leader. Qu'est-ce qui me fait penser que je mérite d'être le paladin noir ?_

Allura mit ces pensées de côté. Elle était peut-être arrogante. Mais elle avait fait le bon choix. Matt et Pidge, Hunk et Lance… Ils avaient tous été choisis par leurs lions. C'était du passé maintenant, alors Allura allait juste devoir devenir le paladin dont ils avaient tant besoin.

— J'ai besoin de ça, Coran. Il faut que j'apprenne à avoir confiance en Black.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha lentement.

— Obscurcis ma vision.

Cette fois-ci, son silence était résigné.

— Très bien.

Allura fit démarrer le lion noir et le fit plonger. Coran entra les commandes du piqué de Leifor et la vision d'Allura vira au noir. Pendant un moment, elle fut envahie par la panique, par le besoin instinctif de savoir où elle était, de voir à quelle distance se trouvait le sol.

Elle laissa la peur la traverser un moment, avant de se détendre.  _Regardez à travers les yeux de votre lion. Faites-lui confiance, unissez-vous à lui et vous saurez ce que cela veut dire d'être un vrai paladin de Voltron._

La voix d'Alfor résonna dans le sang d'Allura, des mots prononcés à l'intention des paladins d'autrefois, des mots qu'Allura avait mémorisés pour le jour où viendrait son tour d'entraîner une nouvelle génération de paladins. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être  _celle_ qui allait avoir besoin d'entraînement, mais elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Vidant son esprit, Allura fléchit les doigts, relâchant sa prise sur les contrôles. Elle se concentra sur le lien qu'elle partageait avec Black – faible, incomplet, fragile. Son lion l'attendait de l'autre côté, vibrant d'anticipation.  _Je suis là_ , semblait-elle dire.  _Je suis prête. Tu n'as qu'à prendre le contrôle._

Allura laissa son esprit se détendre à travers le lien, s'étirant en direction de la conscience nébuleuse se trouvant de l'autre côté. Le visage de Zarkon s'éleva dans son esprit, la déformation cruelle de sa voix alors qu'il déclarait la guerre à ses amis et alliés. C'était un homme qu'Allura avait un jour vu comme bon, comme un leader, une voix calme et inspirante parmi les paladins. Il était le meilleur ami d'Alfor, il fut un temps. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas imaginer ce qui l'avait poussé à leur tourner le dos.

Elle repoussa toute pensée concernant Zarkon. Il n'était plus un paladin. Il avait laissé cette vie derrière lui et il n'avait plus sa place dans ce cockpit. C'était juste Allura et le lion noir. Son lion.  _Le sien,_ et non celui de Zarkon.

 _Je suis désolée,_ dit Allura au lion noir.  _Je t'en prie, donne-moi une autre chance._

Soudainement, le monde s'ouvrit autour d'elle. Elle vit non seulement le ciel, mais aussi le vent, les petits tourbillons dans l'air comme des boucles de chaleur. Elle les sentit la pousser dans tous les sens et elle remua la queue d'un côté et de l'autre pour contrer leur force. Elle vit le Château des Lions à sa droite, au-delà des montagnes, entendit le contentement des autres lions sommeillant dans leurs hangars.

Elle vit le sol, se précipitant à sa rencontre.

Allura remonta. Ses griffes effleurèrent le gravier en dessous d'elle et elle se retrouva à nouveau en l'air, rasant la surface, virevoltant entre les rochers et les arbres et les ruines des cités qui s'étaient élevées et éteintes au fil des dix mille dernières années. Au loin, elle entendit Coran crier de joie et elle sourit.

_Merci, mon amie._

Le moteur du lion ronronna sous son siège, à la fois un accueil et une célébration.

 

* * *

 

Le vaisseau de Sendak était plus loin que Matt ne l'avait anticipé, mais les jets-packs incrustés dans leur armure accélérèrent considérablement leur avancée. Cela leur prit tout de même près d'une heure pour atteindre l'épave et dix autres minutes pour trouver un moyen d'entrer.

Miraculeusement, l'ordinateur de contrôle principal était toujours intact. Il avait même atterri dans le bon sens, bien qu'ils durent escalader un sacré tas de débris pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

Leur chance s'arrêta là.

— Les réacteurs sont morts, déclara Pidge, passant une main par-dessus le terminal. Merde, il n'y a probablement  _plus_ de réacteurs, vu la raclée que cet engin s'est prise.

— Langage, réprimanda Matt d'un ton absent, inspectant les lieux.

Ils devaient se trouver sur la passerelle de commandes, même s'il était difficile d'en être sûr. Mis à part la coque, une partie de la plate-forme, quelques morceaux de murs et le moniteur en lui-même, tout le reste avait disparu. Du sable avait déjà commencé à envahir le vaisseau, se glissant par les trous, s'entassant dans les coins et contre le socle de l'ordinateur.

Pidge leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

— Sans source d'alimentation, je ne peux pas accéder au système. Enfin, je pourrais essayer de trouver la mémoire interne de ce machin, mais je ne connais pas assez les ordinateurs galras pour m'y risquer.

— Tu penses à quel genre de source d'énergie ?

— Je sais pas. Les aliens ont de l'électricité ?

Matt n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Il sourit.

— On pourrait demander à Allura.

— Tu crois ?

Haussant les épaules, Matt s'appuya contre le moniteur.

— Ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Pidge semblait rechigner à en convenir, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Ils restèrent dans le vaisseau quelques minutes, Pidge retirant la plaque protectrice de l'ordinateur pour farfouiller à l'intérieur. Matt était un ingénieur, pas un programmateur ; il s'occupait plus de pistons et de systèmes hydrauliques que de cartes informatiques, alors il n'était pas surpris de ne rien reconnaître à ce qu'il voyait, mais Pidge semblait tout aussi perplexe que lui.

Après un moment, iel recula et suivit à contrecœur Matt à l'extérieur du vaisseau. Il soupira à l'idée de devoir retourner au château alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'arriver jusqu'ici. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il valait mieux faire avec et commencer à marcher.

Une ombre les survola et Matt leva la tête. Il s'attendait à ce que cela soit un lion sorti pour l'entraînement ou peut-être simplement à la recherche de Matt et Pidge.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'accueillir avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas un lion.

— Pidge ! cria-t-il. À terre !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir ; son jet-pack le propulsa en avant et il plaqua Pidge au sol. Le vaisseau, ou peu importe ce que c'était, passa juste au-dessus d'eux, assez proche pour que le vent créé par son passage menace de soulever Matt du sol. Il courba les épaules et s'agrippa au sol.

La chose atterrit sur la proue du vaisseau de Sendak, à une trentaine de mètres de la passerelle où se trouvaient Matt et Pidge. L'impact souleva un nuage de poussière et de cailloux qui retombèrent sur le dos de Matt. Il protégea Pidge du mieux qu'il put en voûtant le dos et se prépara à recevoir un gros rocher.

Avant que cela ne puisse arriver, quelque chose se plaça entre lui et l'impact. Une énorme silhouette éblouissante sous le soleil et une présence familière apparut dans son esprit.  _Red ?_ C'était bien elle. À côté d'elle se trouvait Green.

Pidge jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Matt, la bouche ouverte d'émerveillement.

— Est-ce qu'elles viennent de… nous sauver ?

— Je crois bien, ouais.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Depuis la proue du vaisseau résonna un grincement métallique suivi de bruits sourds, comme si quelque chose de très lourd était tombé de haut. Matt se redressa en position accroupie et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la patte du lion rouge. Une…  _chose_ géante émergeait du cratère créé par l'impact.

Matt n'avait jamais vu de monstre pareil, aux membres en chair et en os assemblés à un squelette robotique. Il était bien plus grand que l'épave du vaisseau de guerre.

Il se tenait sur six pattes, longues et sinueuses comme un centipède, la partie avant de son corps à la verticale et d'apparence presque humanoïde. Deux autres pattes étaient reliées à son torse, courtes et se terminant par deux armes à feu à l'air menaçantes. Six yeux les regardaient depuis sa tête plate en forme de diamant et une traînée de peinture jaune criard traversait les deux yeux les plus à gauche comme une cicatrice.

Les jambes de Matt s'affaiblirent et il s'appuya contre Red, regardant avec horreur le monstre qui l'observait de ses yeux vides. Des yeux familiers.

— Simsill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note de la traductrice : TIN-TIIIN-TIIIIIIIN ! Premier Robeast héhé (je déteste ne pas traduire ce mot, mais je déteste encore plus Robête/Robot-bête alors… soyez sympa avec moi). Aussi, on aurait une phrase spécifique pour traduire "team-building exercices" ? Parce que sérieux, "exercices pour améliorer l'esprit d'équipe/souder l'équipe", ça fait louuuuuuurd._
> 
>  
> 
> _Que personne ne s'en prenne à Allura ! Elle fait de son mieux, ok ? Rappelez vous que, pour elle, quelques jours plus tôt elle se trouvait en pleine bataille contre Zarkon !_
> 
>  
> 
> _Enfin, au programme la semaine prochaine : affrontement contre le premier Robeast et souvenirs de la première rencontre entre Shiro et Keith :)_


	6. Weapons of the Galra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : Allura a essayé d'unir l'équipe par le biais d'exercices, mais son plan s'est retournée contre elle quand le stress de l'entraînement a poussé les paladins à bout. Matt et Pidge sont partis examiner le vaisseau de guerre abattu de Sendak, mais furent incapables d'extraire la moindre information concernant leur père ou Shiro du fait des dommages infligés au système d'alimentation du vaisseau. Leur expédition fut coupée court par l'arrivée d'un monstre ressemblant au vieil ami de Matt, Simsill, qui s'écrasa dans le désert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Avertissements : mort de personnages secondaires dans ce chapitre (la mort en elle-même n'est pas décrite).**

L'adversaire de Shiro s'effondra, son épée glissant sur le sol inégal de l'Arène. Pendant un moment, Shiro se tint prêt à une dernière attaque désespérée. Il ne savait que trop bien à quel point un gladiateur pouvait repousser ses limites quand il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Son adversaire essaya de se relever, mais s'effondra à nouveau, meurtri, épuisé, mais en vie.

Shiro abaissa son épée, les bras tremblants. Ses poumons étaient en feu alors qu'il essayait de retrouver son souffle dans cet enclos poussiéreux et étouffant. Autour de lui, les cris des spectateurs s'amplifièrent, lui vrillant les tympans alors que l'adrénaline du combat retombait. Des cris et des applaudissements pleuvaient depuis les tribunes, accompagnés d'un tonnerre de coups de talon portés contre les sièges, le sol et les balustrades.

La seule chose que les Galras semblaient aimer plus que de voir un prisonnier défier le Champion était de voir ledit Champion initier de nouveaux gladiateurs.

Il y en avait six ce jour-là. Six nouveaux prisonniers, assez jeunes et en bonne santé pour se battre, bien que certains l'étaient à peine. Deux d'entre eux, dont le tout dernier, semblaient avoir de l'expérience en combat. Du moins, assez pour tenir plus de soixante secondes contre Shiro. Les autres ?

Les autres étaient plus difficiles encore à faire face. Ils étaient jeunes et effrayés ; ils n'étaient pas humains, mais leur façon de le regarder avec de grands yeux écarquillés lui rappelait Matt. Cela faisait six mois que Shiro n'avait pas vu Matt Holt, six mois depuis qu'il était devenu Champion. Six mois à battre, parfois à tuer, ses camarades de prison.

Il y avait un certain protocole dans l'Arène. Tout le monde faisait face au Champion à leur arrivée, après quoi il fallait combattre pour gravir les échelons. Il fallait gagner le droit de défier le Champion. Seuls deux types de gladiateurs y arrivaient jusqu'alors : ceux qui voulaient prendre sa place et ceux qui voulaient mettre fin à ce cauchemar.

Shiro les avait tous tués. Il n'avait pas le choix. Quand quelqu'un défiait le Champion, le match ne prenait fin que lorsque l'un des gladiateurs était mort. Tout ce que Shiro pouvait faire, c'était s'assurer de leur offrir une mort rapide et sans douleur.

Une seule chose lui permettait de ne pas devenir fou. La seule chose qui le gardait les pieds sur terre, qui le retenait quand il voulait laisser un challenger le battre,  _enfin._

Shiro n'avait jamais tué un nouvel arrivant.

Il avait entendu des histoires sur les autres Champions. Il avait bien sûr entendu les rumeurs sur Myzax, le Champion qu'il avait remplacé. La manière dont il se vantait de tuer neuf gladiateurs sur dix lors de leur premier match. « Réduire le troupeau », qu'il appelait ça. S'assurant que seuls les plus puissants rejoignaient les rangs des gladiateurs. Les Champions n'étaient pas connus pour leur clémence.

Shiro était différent. Il portait le nom de Champion de Zarkon, mais il était en vérité le Champion des prisonniers. Cela ne plaisait pas vraiment aux Galras, mais du moment qu'il leur offrait un bon spectacle, du moment qu'il mettait un terme à la vie de ses adversaires dans les combats officiels, ils le laissaient faire ce qu'il voulait. Les prisonniers qui étaient trop mal en point pour continuer à se battre étaient envoyés dans des camps de travail et des colonies minières. Ce n'était pas vraiment la liberté, mais au moins ils n'étaient pas obligés de se battre les uns contre les autres à chaque heure de la journée.

Shiro, s'efforçant de contrôler son souffle irrégulier, observa en silence quelques gardiens de cellule arriver pour emmener le dernier prisonnier de la journée. Celui-ci était d'une espèce que Shiro ne reconnaissait pas, à l'allure vaguement insectoïde et dont le sang qui s'écoulait de ses blessures était d'une étrange couleur jaune. Shiro ne pouvait pas dire s'il s'en remettrait bien, mais il s'était plutôt bien défendu. Trois des nouveaux venus seraient envoyés ailleurs, mais le dernier n'allait probablement pas partir avec eux.

Quand les gardes disparurent au travers de la porte la plus éloignée, le prisonnier à leur suite, Shiro planta le bout de son épée dans le sol. Il pivota et se dirigea vers la porte derrière lui, vers un sommeil agité et ce qui pouvait s'apparenter au luxe dans le monde des prisons galras. Il avait le droit à de la nourriture qui ressemblait plus à de la bouillie sans saveur qu'à des déchets avariés. Il avait également une cellule privée, bien qu'elle ne soit pas moins glaciale et oppressante. La vie du Champion.

La foule tomba dans le silence.

Les pas de Shiro ralentirent, les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérissant.  _Un autre combat_ _?_ Il pivota, se mettant en position. Les défis n'étaient pas autorisés les jours d'initiation ; Zarkon voulait que son Champion soit au meilleur de sa forme quand il se battait contre un challenger. Mais il n'y avait plus de nouvelles recrues à combattre, Shiro en était certain.

Ce n'était pas un prisonnier.

Un soldat galra se tenait au centre de l'arène, la main posée sur l'épée abandonnée de Shiro.

Non. Ce n'était pas un simple soldat. Des lignes rouges marquaient le plastron de son armure. C'était un  _officier._ Le souffle de Shiro se coupa. Une partie de lui voulait s'agenouiller avant que l'officier galra ne le fasse exécuter pour l'avoir regardé de travers.

Une autre part de lui, bien plus importante, voulait s'emparer de son épée et séparer la tête du Galra de ses épaules.

Shiro se retint de faire l'un ou l'autre. Tuer un Galra, n'importe lequel, mais surtout un officier, ne lui vaudrait que la mort, à lui aussi. Mais il ne s'agenouillerait pas devant un Galra, pas tant qu'il avait la force de se tenir debout.

Au début, le Galra ignora Shiro, faisant courir ses doigts griffus sur la garde de l'épée. Il s'en empara et la tira de son socle avant de la jeter aux pieds de Shiro.

Shiro ne quitta pas le Galra des yeux.

— Prends-la, dit le Galra.

Shiro chercha le moindre signe de ruse. On ne l'avait jamais autorisé à porter une arme en dehors de l'Arène ou dans un endroit où il pourrait l'utiliser contre ses geôliers. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Autour de lui, les Galras spectateurs murmuraient entre eux. Shiro étudia ceux qu'il pouvait voir derrière l'officier. Ils semblaient aussi surpris que Shiro par cette tournure des événements. Cela n'était pas prévu, ou du moins, ce plan n'était pas de notoriété publique.

L'officier galra sourit, ses crocs reflétant la blancheur des projecteurs de l'Arène. Il sortit une dague de la taille de son avant-bras de derrière son dos. Ce n'était pas une arme typique d'un Galra. La plupart des soldats portaient des armes lasers. Quelques officiers portaient des renforcements mécaniques ou utilisaient des épées ou des lances modifiées. Ce Galra ne semblait pas capable de soulever des armes pareilles. Il était plus petit que Shiro de plusieurs centimètres et plutôt chétif. Shiro n'avait jamais vu de silhouette aussi peu imposante dans les rangs de l'armée galra.

L'officier galra fit tournoyer son couteau avant de le placer devant lui.

— Prépare-toi,  _Champion_.

Shiro n'hésita qu'une seconde de plus. Si un Galra voulait se battre contre lui, qui était Shiro pour le contredire ? Il glissa un pied sous la lame incurvée de son épée et la jeta dans les airs, s'emparant de la garde dès qu'elle fut à portée.

Quelque chose se mit à luire dans les yeux jaunes et vides du Galra. De la satisfaction, peut-être, ou de l'anticipation. Il n'attendit pas que Shiro se mette en position avant de charger. Shiro leva son épée juste à temps pour bloquer le couteau porté à sa gorge. La force du coup le fit reculer et il se replia rapidement pour que le Galra ne prenne pas l'avantage.

Parfois, dans la nuit, alors que ses muscles étaient courbaturés de ses combats dans l'Arène, que ses mains étaient chaudes de sang séché, Shiro planifiait son évasion. Ou du moins, il planifiait quelque chose. Comme mourir en entraînant le plus de Galras possible avec lui. Il avait chorégraphié ces combats dans son esprit, encore et encore, se basant sur le peu qu'il avait vu des soldats galras en action.

Il ne s'était jamais imaginé dans un tel scénario. L'officier galra se battait au corps-à-corps. Il savait comment mettre tout son poids dans une attaque, mais dans un simple concours de force, Shiro pensait pouvoir gagner, même aussi fatigué et sous-alimenté qu'il était.

Mais ce Galra était  _vif_ et il était agile. Aucune des attaques de Shiro n'atteignait son but et son adversaire parvenait sans cesse à se glisser dans son dos pour le frapper. Le torse de Shiro fut bien vite parsemé de blessures superficielles.

Le plus étrange était le silence de mort qui planait sur l'Arène. Les Galras n'étaient pas des spectateurs silencieux. À chaque match auquel Shiro s'était battu ou avait assisté, il s'était retrouvé noyé sous un concert de cris et de huées. Il avait appris bien assez vite à l'ignorer, n'en faire qu'un bruit de fond au seuil de sa conscience. Le bruit sourd de la bataille.

Désormais, alors qu'il faisait face à un silence si complet qu'il pouvait entendre le bruit des bottes de l'officier galra se frotter contre le sol poussiéreux, Shiro se sentait déstabilisé. Qui était ce Galra? Il était visiblement bien connu du public, assez pour le faire retenir son souffle.

Alors pourquoi  _diable_ voulait-il se battre contre un prisonnier ?

 _J'ajoute ça à la liste des réponses que je n'aurai jamais_ , se dit Shiro, retrouvant l'équilibre et regardant le Galra effectuer des cercles autour de lui, tenant sa dague à l'envers de façon à ce que la lame longe son avant-bras. Il changea soudainement de direction et chargea. Shiro esquiva en sautant de côté. Le Galra pivota abruptement et le chargea à nouveau. Les réflexes de Shiro ne furent pas aussi rapides et la dague toucha le col de son haut.

Shiro tituba en arrière, déséquilibré. Le Galra revint à la charge une troisième fois et Shiro dut se jeter dans une roulade pour l'éviter. Le Galra était déjà au-dessus de lui quand il se redressa, s'accroupissant. Il traîna sa main gauche dans le sable et en jeta une poignée au visage de Shiro.

Shiro tourna brusquement la tête en jurant, clignant furieusement des yeux. Un pied s'abattit dans ses côtes, le soulevant du sol. Il atterrit durement et roula, se frottant vigoureusement les yeux. Avant même d'avoir retrouvé la vue, il se força à bouger. Il connaissait l'Arène par cœur ; il s'y était battu assez souvent. La plupart des gladiateurs qui avaient gagné le droit de le défier appartenaient à des espèces vicieuses, fortes et de grande taille. Shiro avait appris à utiliser chaque cachette à son avantage, ce qu'il mit à profit maintenant, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

Il inspira profondément.

Shiro ferma les yeux, arrêta de chercher à voir plus clair et tendit l'oreille. Dans le silence, il entendit sa propre respiration. Un murmure se fit entendre quelque part dans la foule :  _Qu'est-il arrivé à sa fierté ?_ Shiro ne savait pas si on parlait de lui ou du Galra qui se battait avec un prisonnier humain.

Un bruit de pas.

Le Galra avait le pas léger. Dans un combat ordinaire, il se serait évaporé dans les bruits de la foule. Mais pas maintenant. Pas dans une arène retenant son souffle.

Shiro ouvrit les yeux et se jeta de sa cachette derrière le pilier. L'officier galra, qui s'apprêtait à en faire le tour pour attaquer, fut pris au dépourvu. Ses yeux jaunes s'élargirent. Shiro planta ses pieds au sol, baissa les épaules et  _bondit._

Le souffle du Galra quitta ses poumons dans un sifflement qui résonna dans l'oreille de Shiro alors que son élan les envoyait tous deux au sol. Shiro atterrit au-dessus de son adversaire, le clouant par terre, pressant son épée contre la gorge du Galra.

Il était si jeune.

Shiro avait pensé que l'officier était simplement petit et mince, mais d'aussi près… C'était difficile de deviner l'âge d'un alien, mais Shiro avait vu plus de Galras que n'importe qui et il était certain que l'officier était plus jeune que lui. Si ce n'était pour l'insigne de son uniforme, Shiro aurait cru que c'était une nouvelle recrue, encore un adolescent.

Le choc le fit lâcher sa prise sur le Galra. Avec hargne, ce dernier fit pivoter la dague dans sa main et donna un coup. Une ligne de feu brûla le visage de Shiro, du sang chaud s'écoulant le long de ses joues et de son nez. Il sursauta, mais se rappela à l'ordre un instant plus tard, s'emparant de la main tenant la dague. Shiro était plus grand que le Galra et avait une meilleure prise. Ce fut ridiculement simple de plaquer ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Shiro resta dans cette position pendant quelques secondes, son épée mordant la peau du cou du Galra.

Le jeune garçon déglutit et une ligne de sang violet s'accumula sous la lame.

Soudainement, Shiro prit conscience des murmures traversant l'Arène comme un courant d'air. Il avait oublié le public ; des centaines de Galras qui venaient de le voir battre l'un des leurs. Des centaines de Galras  _en colère_ observant un prisonnier porter une lame à la gorge d'un officier galra.

Shiro se précipita de le relâcher, laissant tomber son épée, le cœur battant à vive allure.  _Abruti._ Il aurait dû le laisser gagner. Peut-être que son adversaire l'aurait tué, mais c'était sûrement ce qui allait arriver maintenant, de toute façon. Un goût de sang envahit sa bouche ; son propre sang, s'écoulant de la blessure lui traversant le visage. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qui lui  _avait pris_?

Le Galra se remit d'aplomb, touchant avec précaution la ligne fine et ensanglantée qui s'était formée le long de son cou. Il s'empara de sa dague et la rangea dans son fourreau au creux de son dos.

Il sourit à Shiro.

— Je suis impressionné, dit-il.

Shiro avala sa salive, la bouche sèche, l'esprit vide. Il devait arranger les choses, s'excuser, faire quelque chose. La foule était désormais debout, assez bruyante pour compenser son silence d'auparavant. Les cris lui vrillèrent les oreilles, des interpellations dures et cruelles, des insultes et des huées. Ils étaient si forts qu'il faillit ne pas entendre les mots suivants de l'officier galra.

— Tu devrais te battre pour nous.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu vider un seau d'eau glacée sur Shiro.

— Comment ?

— Tu devrais te battre pour nous. Rejoins notre armée. Tu gâches ton talent en restant dans l'Arène.

Shiro ne put s'en empêcher. Il retroussa les lèvres et cracha un mélange de salive et de sang sur le sol entre lui et le Galra.

— Je préférerais mourir.

Les lèvres du Galra se plissèrent alors que des gardes apparaissaient de chaque côté de Shiro, s'emparant de lui et le traînant jusqu'à la porte. Shiro se laissa faire. Il était trop fatigué et endolori pour se débattre. S'ils le tuaient, qu'à cela ne tienne.

L'officier galra resta planté au milieu de l'Arène, ses yeux jaunes suivant Shiro jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'Arène se ferment derrière lui.

 

* * *

 

— Qui est Simsill ? demanda Pidge avec hésitation.

Matt déglutit.

— Un prisonnier des Galras, répondit-il. C'était mon ami.

— Cette  _chose_?

Que pouvait-il dire ? Que Simsill était plus petit, plus frêle, plus aimable quand il l'avait connu ? Que les Galras avaient fait quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose que Matt ne savait même pas possible ? Le monstre prenant doucement ses marques sur le sol du désert représentait clairement une menace ; chaque centimètre de son corps semblait recouvert d'armes. Était-il seulement fait pour ressembler à Simsill ? Est-ce que Simsill était mort ou était-il encore en vie au fond de cette chose ?

_Que t'ont-ils fait ?_

Les canons incrustés dans les bras de la bête se mirent à luire de l'intérieur. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Matt et Pidge, mais cela ne durerait pas.

— Prends ton lion, dit Matt.

Pidge se tourna dans leur direction.

— Je pensais que vous étiez amis.

— On l'était. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui reste de Simsill à l'intérieur de ce truc.

Matt poussa Pidge vers la gueule ouverte du lion vert. Après un dernier regard à la bête, qui avait escaladé le vaisseau de Sendak, il se précipita à l'intérieur du lion rouge et s'installa aux commandes. Red s'accroupit, se préparant à décoller, mais le léger mouvement attira l'attention de la bête. Deux faisceaux lasers traversèrent le désert en direction des lions. Matt et Pidge se séparèrent et prirent des directions opposées.

— Il faut qu'on l'éloigne du vaisseau, dit Pidge. Si les ordinateurs sont détruits, on ne saura jamais ce que Sendak savait au sujet de papa.

Matt grimaça.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, Pidge, mais pour le moment, il faut surtout qu'on s'inquiète de notre survie.

Le grognement mécontent de Pidge révéla à Matt ce qu'iel pensait exactement de cette idée. Cela ne devrait pas le surprendre, se dit-il. C'était la même personne qui, à treize ans, s'était coupé les cheveux, avait pris un nouveau nom et rejoint la Garnison juste pour avoir une chance de découvrir où était sa famille, avant de s'envoler dans l'espace et de rejoindre une guerre intergalactique sans y penser à deux fois.

Matt soupira.

— Ne fais rien de stupide, Pidge.

— Moi ? Jamais.

Matt et Pidge se séparèrent à nouveau, contournant la bête et fonçant dans le désert. Des rayons lasers firent trembler le sol sous leurs pieds et survolèrent leur tête, empêchant les lions de décoller.

Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Les lions étaient agiles, certes, mais ils n'allaient pas aussi vite qu'en l'air. En restant au sol, il y avait peu de marge de manœuvre pour éviter une attaque ; à ce rythme, la bête ne tarderait pas à les toucher.

Courir ne les aidait en rien et Red avait très envie de passer à l'attaque. Matt tira sur les commandes de contrôle, faisant pivoter son lion. Il dérapa sur ses quatre pattes alors que Matt ouvrait le feu avec sa queue laser.

La bête fut touchée en plein poitrail, mais recula à peine. Quand le rayon se dissipa, Matt vit qu'il n'avait même pas laissé une marque sur l'armure de la bête.

Et voilà qu'elle ripostait. Matt paniqua, agitant les manettes pour faire bouger Red, pour sortir de la ligne de mire des canons de cette chose, mais il savait déjà qu'il allait manquer de temps. Les canons se mirent à luire d'une couleur blanche violacée alors qu'ils se préparaient à tirer.

Un éclair noir tomba du ciel, faisant pleuvoir une volée de lasers sur la bête. Prise de court, elle tituba et se tourna vers la nouvelle menace, quittant Matt et Pidge des yeux un court instant. Cela suffisait. Matt fit décoller le lion rouge, Green à sa suite.

Le lion noir atterrit sur la tête de la bête et s'y appuya pour redécoller, traversant le désert à vive allure alors qu'Allura contactait Matt et Pidge.

— Vous allez bien, vous deux ? demanda-t-elle.

— Grâce à vous, dit Matt en lui lançant un sourire bancal. Joli timing, au fait.

Allura rit.

— J'étais en train de m'entraîner. Heureusement pour vous, on dirait. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?

Matt étudia la bête à bonne distance. Le corps sinueux du centipède était en grande partie mécanique, mais il y avait définitivement des composants organiques mêlés au reste.

— Une expérience menée par les Galras, je pense. Il ressemble à un prisonnier que je connaissais qui s'appelait Simsill.

Allura fit un son pensif.

— Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Faites attention.

— Sans blague, fit Pidge. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est d'où ça vient et comment il nous a trouvés.

— Peut-être que Sendak a appelé des renforts avant qu'on le batte ? suggéra Matt. Je ne sais pas. Comment on s'en débarrasse ?

— J'ai averti Coran de la situation, indiqua Allura. Lance et Hunk sont en chemin en ce moment même. Pour le moment, gardons nos distances et découvrons de quoi cette créature est capable, exactement.

Ouais, bien sûr. Matt serra les dents en tirant dans le dos de la bête pour attirer son attention. Provoquer cette chose et essayer de ne pas se faire tuer. Magnifique.

 

* * *

 

Trois jours étaient passés depuis le duel de Shiro avec l'officier galra. Rien ne s'était passé. Aucun challenger ne l'avait défié dans l'Arène, aucun garde n'était venu l'exécuter, aucune torture spéciale ni d'interrogatoire. La vie suivit son cours de la même manière que les six mois précédents.

Le quatrième jour, l'officier galra entra dans la cellule de Shiro, s'y enferma avec lui et ordonna aux gardes de les laisser seuls. Il s'appuya contre la porte et jeta un œil à Shiro qui s'efforça de rester assis sur sa couchette alors que tous les nerfs de son corps criaient au danger et lui demandaient de se défendre. S'il faisait le moindre geste à l'encontre de l'officier, il mourrait à coup sûr. Il valait mieux attendre et voir ce qu'il lui voulait.

En tant que Champion, Shiro avait droit à une cellule privée avec une couchette – fine et dure, mais plus propre et moins humide que le sol sur lequel dormaient les autres prisonniers. Assis au bord de sa couchette, Shiro n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de l'officier galra.

— Tu t'es bien battu, l'autre jour.

Shiro étudia le visage du Galra, à la recherche du moindre signe d'amertume ou de colère, mais l'officier resta impassible.

Shiro garda le silence.

L'officier inclina la tête, comme s'il en était surpris. Il continua :

— Tu dois être un guerrier accompli parmi ton peuple.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Shiro.

Fut un temps, il n'aurait jamais osé interrompre un Galra, surtout pas avec ce ton exaspéré. Mais cela faisait six mois qu'il était retenu captif. Six mois qu'il se battait pour sa survie et essayait de s'accrocher à son âme.

Il en avait assez de laisser les Galras le contrôler.

Le Galra l'étudia en silence et, bien malgré lui, Shiro ressentit une pointe de terreur.

L'officier finit par hausser les épaules et croisa les bras.

— Je suis venu t'offrir une place dans l'armée galra.

— Je vous ai déjà donné ma réponse.

La bouche de Shiro s'était asséchée et prononcer ces mots fut plus difficile que cela ne l'aurait dû. Il s'attendait à une punition, voire à une exécution, pas à ça. Serait-ce un piège ? Si c'était le cas, il était bien étrange. Ils devaient bien savoir qu'il se méfierait. Mais si l'offre était sincère… Shiro n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi lui ils offriraient quelque chose comme ça.

L'officier galra prit un air renfrogné et même son expression n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle Shiro s'était attendue. Il fronçait simplement les sourcils sans montrer les dents. Ce n'était pas le type de colère qui présageait un passage à tabac, mais une grimace de confusion.

— Ton talent est gâché ici. Pourquoi rester moisir dans une cellule alors que tu pourrais être libre ?

Shiro se redressa un peu, la colère bouillonnant au fond de lui, et il regarda l'officier droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier se raidit et détourna le regard.

— Ce que vous m'offrez n'est pas la liberté.

Se hérissant, l'officier galra s'avança jusqu'à marcher pratiquement sur les pieds de Shiro. Il n'était pas assez grand pour être vraiment  _menaçant,_ mais avec ses deux oreilles plaquées contre son crâne et ses lèvres retroussées, montrant deux petites canines, il était assez intimidant pour rendre Shiro sans voix.

— Tu mourras ici sans moi.

Shiro déglutit et carra les épaules.

— Je préfère mourir plutôt que de devenir un monstre comme vous.

 

* * *

 

Lance ouvrit le feu sur le monstre dès qu'il fut à portée. La chose était énorme ; pas autant que le vaisseau de guerre qui se trouvait au sol à côté d'elle, mais bien plus grande que les lions. C'était visiblement galra, entre les morceaux de chair visqueuse à l'air avarié et l'abondance de pistolets lasers ajoutés à chaque membre. (Même Lance devait admettre que c'était un peu trop, lui qui abandonnerait bien un œil s'il avait l'occasion de le remplacer par un autre qui jetait des lasers.)

— Fais attention !

La voix de Matt était dure et loin d'être aussi élogieuse qu'elle aurait dû l'être. D'accord, ses lasers n'avaient pas vraiment fait de dégâts, mais il avait plutôt bien visé. Ça comptait pour du beurre, ça ?

— Je vais bien, Matt, purée. Ça ne renvoie même pas les tirs.

Bien évidemment, le monstre ouvrit le feu pile au moment où il dit ça. Lance glapit de protestation et sortit de sa ligne de mire.

Matt soupira.

— Je ne parlais pas de ça. Ne commence pas à tirer sur quelque chose quand tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

Lance fronça les sourcils en direction du signal vidéo dans le coin de son écran – bien que, quand il y réfléchissait bien, la caméra était certainement centrée  _au-dessus_ de son écran, non ? Ou peut-être qu'elle était quelque part sur le tableau de bord. Dans tous les cas…

— J'en sais assez. C'est énorme, c'est galra et ça a essayé de vous tuer. Ou j'ai mal entendu l'appel à l'aide ?

— Non, c'est–

Matt grogna avant de reprendre :

— C'est compliqué.

Allura intervint, puisque Matt semblait avoir du mal à s'expliquer :

— Il semblerait que cette créature ait été conçue pour ressembler à l'ami de Matt, un prisonnier nommé Simsill.

Elle serra les dents alors qu'elle plongeait sous le bras du monstre. Il avait beau être bourré d'armes lasers, il semblait se contenter d'essayer d'abattre les lions avec ses bras plutôt que de leur tirer dessus. Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas viser.

— Il ne veut pas lui faire du mal.

Le monstre pivota et tira sur Hunk, qui essayait de se faufiler derrière lui dans le lion jaune. Hunk glapit et décolla, prenant quelques tirs en se repliant.

Lance prépara son laser et visa :

— Ouais… Désolé, Matt. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le choix.

Avant que Matt ne puisse protester, Lance tira. Le laser toucha le monstre en plein œil, enfin, dans un de ses yeux. Il hurla d'un horrible crissement métallique et recula. Lance siffla.

— Hé ! Regardez qui vient de trouver son point faible !

Il tira à nouveau, droit dans un autre œil, et la chose cria une nouvelle fois.

— Arrête ! cria Matt, le souffle assez irrégulier pour abréger les réjouissances de Lance.

Il jeta un œil au signal vidéo de Red. Matt avait lâché les manettes pour s'agripper à ses cheveux, les poings serrés.

— Tu lui fais du mal ! continua-t-il.

Un mouvement en dehors du cockpit attira l'attention de Lance et il quitta des yeux Matt et Allura qui essayait de le raisonner. Le monstre se retournait, dansant sur ses six pattes. Deux de ses yeux fumaient, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment le déranger. Il leva les deux bras, visant–

 _Oh, quiznak,_  pensa Lance, avisant le lion rouge qui dérivait sans but à l'arrière de la troupe.

— Matt, att–

Le monstre tira. Matt sursauta, écarquillant les yeux. Il prit les contrôles, mais il n'allait jamais avoir le temps de se mettre hors du chemin. Lance appuya sur l'accélérateur… mais Pidge fut plus rapide. Le lion vert plongea entre Red et les lasers du monstre, roulant de côté de façon à ce que le bouclier sur son dos absorbe le plus gros des dégâts.

Le canon avait tout de même une sacrée puissance de frappe. Le lion vert s'abattit dans le lion rouge et ils s'écrasèrent tous deux au sol, soulevant un nuage de sable et de poussière sur leur passage.

— Lance ! cria Allura alors que Lance s'apprêtait à les rejoindre. Il faut empêcher cette bête de les atteindre.

— O-Ok.

Lance quitta les lions du regard et fonça vers le monstre, effectuant une vrille pour éviter un autre rayon laser et s'approchant assez de sa tête pour que les griffes de métal de Blue l'effleurent.

— Vous allez bien, les gars ? demanda-t-il, s'efforçant de regarder  _devant lui_ et non  _les signaux vidéo,_ bien que son instinct lui criait de  _s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas morts_!

— Ouais, grogna Pidge.

Iel semblait un peu secoué·e, mais pas sérieusement blessé·e, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle.

— Matt ? s'enquit-iel.

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel les yeux de Lance se posèrent sur le signal vidéo du lion rouge et il faillit encastrer Blue dans une falaise. Puis Matt lâcha un souffle tremblant :

— Je vais bien. C'est juste… cette… cette chose. Peu importe ce que c'est, c'est–

Il semblait vraiment mal en point. Lance fit descendre Blue pour raser le sol, passant juste entre l'espace étroit qui séparait le ventre du monstre et la terre. Il essaya de tirer dans le ventre de la chose, mais cela ne sembla pas faire grand-chose de plus que le reste.

— Ce cri, dit Matt, ayant redécollé, mais semblant toujours un peu secoué. On aurait dit Simsill.

— Ton ami ? demanda Hunk. Tu penses que c'est–

— C'est juste un piège, coupa fermement Allura. Matt, ils essayent juste de t'atteindre. Ils ont construit cette chose pour qu'elle ressemble à quelqu'un que tu connais et ils ont enregistré ton ami en train de crier pour qu'elle ait également la même  _voix_. Mais ce n'est qu'une machine. Cette bête n'est pas ton ami, Matt, et nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne nous détruise, nous ou le Château des Lions.

Le souffle de Matt frémit, mais il hocha la tête.

— Je sais. Allons-y.

 

* * *

 

Après leur première conversation dans la cellule de Shiro, l'officier galra avait pris l'habitude de revenir. Les premières fois, il répétait son offre, mais Shiro refusait sans cesse et il finit par arrêter de lui demander. À la place, il lui posait des questions : des questions sur la Terre, sur la Garnison, sur Shiro et sa famille.

Shiro ne dit pas un mot.

Le Galra était également là lors des matchs de Shiro dans l'Arène, une silhouette silencieuse et étrangement immobile dans la première rangée, minuscule par rapport aux spectateurs autour de lui. Shiro faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais il n'arrivait jamais vraiment à oublier les yeux qui lui perçaient l'arrière du crâne.

Cela devint une routine. Un combat féroce dans l'Arène, un sommeil agité dans sa cellule, un silence de mort alors que le Galra déroulait sa liste de questions – toujours nouvelles et de plus en plus sans importance – suivi d'un nouveau sommeil agité, du peu d'exercice physique qu'il pouvait faire dans sa cellule, puis retour dans l'Arène. Pendant près de trois mois, rien ne changea.

Puis Shiro perdit son bras et la sorcière appelée Haggar lui attacha une prothèse mécanique.

Shiro se souvenait vaguement de l'officier lui criant dessus, ou peut-être sur Haggar. Shiro était à peu près sûr d'avoir été en état de choc à ce moment et le traumatisme causé par Haggar attachant son nouveau bras ne l'avait pas rendu plus lucide.

Quand Shiro était revenu à lui, il s'était retrouvé dans sa cellule. L'officier arriva comme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci, il ne posa pas de questions. Il se contenta de rester appuyé contre la porte de sa cellule, le regardant d'un air troublé pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de finalement prendre la parole.

— Je m'appelle Keith.

Shiro n'avait jamais compris ce qui avait changé le ton de leurs conversations. La perte de son bras ? Le fait que Haggar lui en ait fabriqué un spécialement pour lui ? Peut-être n'avait-ce rien à voir avec Shiro, mais le changement était clair. Au lieu de poser des questions, Keith passait le clair de son temps à observer Shiro en silence, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Quand ils parlaient, c'était de tout et de rien, des sujets sans importance. L'Arène, les prisonniers, les corvées que les soldats galras devaient faire pour garder le vaisseau en bon état. Shiro et Keith faisaient tous deux attention à ce qu'ils disaient, mais ils parlaient et cela ressemblait à une conversation. Les visites de Keith devaient être les seules conversations que Shiro avait eues depuis son premier jour dans l'Arène, près de huit mois plus tôt.

Peut-être était-ce la manière dont Sendak gardait le Champion isolé des autres prisonniers. Peut-être que Shiro avait été privé trop longtemps de compagnie. Peut-être que faire parler Shiro faisait partie du plan de Keith ; il ne pouvait en être sûr. Mais il se retrouva à attendre avec impatience les visites de Keith.

On lui donna deux semaines pour se remettre de ses blessures. Deux semaines sans combat dans l'Arène.

Puis Keith arriva un jour, vibrant de nervosité et s'énervant contre les gardes quand ces derniers prirent trop de temps à s'en aller. Shiro se crispa, se préparant au pire. Une mise à mort, une fin à ces visites cordiales.

Au lieu de ça, Keith saisit Shiro par le col de son haut de prisonnier et le força à se lever, se penchant pour murmurer à son oreille.

— Il faut que tu me laisses t'aider.

Il y avait comme un ton d'urgence dans ses paroles qui firent accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Shiro, même s'il ne savait pas d'où cela venait.

— M'aider… ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Haggar, siffla Keith. Elle a mis quelque chose dans ton bras, elle dit qu'elle peut te contrôler. Il faut que tu rejoignes l'armée,  _maintenan_ _t_. Je–

Shiro s'éloigna de Keith, tâtonnant à la recherche d'une épée inexistante.

— Encore ce refrain ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne rejoindrai pas votre armée.

— Écoute, Champion–

— Non !

La trahison de Keith lui faisait mal et Shiro détestait ce fait. Il était stupide de s'être habitué à ses visites, d'avoir commencé à le voir comme un ami, si ce n'est comme un allié. Bien sûr que ce n'était qu'une ruse. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Keith fronça les sourcils, un grognement résonnant au fond de sa gorge.

— Idiot. Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi. Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre et–

La porte du couloir s'ouvrit, coupant Keith dans sa tirade. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Shiro, presque suppliant. Shiro était décontenancé et, le temps qu'il s'en remette, il était trop tard pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Deux gardes apparurent à la porte de la cellule. Ils hochèrent la tête à l'intention de Keith, qui jeta un dernier regard à Shiro avant de se retirer.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Shiro, ce qui fit ricaner un des gardes.

C'est vrai. Les prisonniers n'avaient pas le droit de poser de questions aux Galras. Ils n'étaient pas tous aussi généreux que Keith.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance, de toute manière. Il comprit presque immédiatement ce qui se passait. Les gardes escortèrent Shiro dans les couloirs menant à l'Arène. Il semblerait que son sursis ait pris fin. La peau qui cicatrisait autour de son bras prosthétique lui faisait toujours mal, même si Haggar lui avait administré une sorte d'agent de cicatrisation pour accélérer sa guérison. Il avait toujours l'impression que ce bras était séparé du reste de son corps, mais aujourd'hui devait être le jour où il allait apprendre à ne plus penser de cette manière.

Il attendit que les gardes lui donnent son épée, mais cela n'arriva pas. Après quelques minutes d'attente dans le vestibule, la porte s'ouvrit sur les lumières aveuglantes et le rugissement assourdissant de l'Arène, et Shiro avait toujours les mains vides.

Les gardes le poussèrent en direction de l'entrée.

— Attendez, dit-il en trébuchant. Mon épée.

— Tu n'as plus besoin d'épée, Champion.

Shiro n'eut pas le temps de demander ce que cela voulait dire. De toute manière, on ne lui aurait pas répondu. Le garde le poussa à nouveau, envoyant Shiro s'écraser sur le sol sableux de l'Arène. Il se redressa, à la recherche de son adversaire. Il avait perdu le fil du temps, entre le brouillard laissé par sa blessure et son sursis. Était-ce le jour où ils lui amenaient de nouveaux prisonniers ou est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait lancé un défi ?

L'autre prisonnier passa par la porte la plus éloignée et tomba à genoux. Un Galra lui lança une épée, claquant la porte alors que le prisonnier essayait de retourner dans le vestibule.

Le prisonnier était un Nyxt, une race humanoïde que Shiro avait déjà vue plusieurs fois dans l'Arène. Sa peau était d'un vert foncé et il avait deux petites cornes à l'arrière de la tête.

Si on mettait ça de côté, il ressemblait à Matt Holt. Petit, chétif et terrifié, il tapa plusieurs fois contre la porte de l'Arène avant d'abandonner et de se jeter sur l'épée qui se trouvait au sol non loin de lui. Il réussit à peine à la soulever et ses bras tremblaient alors qu'il la pointait en direction de Shiro, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position à l'autre bout de l'Arène.

Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux qu'on ne lui ait pas donné d'arme. Il détestait combattre les nouveaux prisonniers, surtout ceux qui lui rappelaient Matt. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si Shiro refusait de se battre, ils mourraient tous les deux et quelqu'un d'autre deviendrait Champion. Quelqu'un qui, de toute évidence, ne serait pas aussi clément que Shiro.

Il n'attendit pas que le jeune Nyxt prenne les devants et chargea, mettant en place son masque de Champion, un masque froid et impitoyable qui causait l'adoration des Galras et la peur des prisonniers. Cela valait tout de même le coup si cela lui permettait de les épargner. N'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'il arrivait au centre de l'Arène, le bras de Shiro commença à brûler. Il ralentit, la respiration sifflante, et serra la jointure entre la peau et le métal de son autre main. Le métal brillait d'une lumière violacée, comme les lumières tamisées qui éclairaient les cellules des prisonniers. Shiro avait toujours pensé que c'était une lumière froide, mais son bras lui semblait en feu, comme s'il touchait des charbons ardents. Des pics d'agonie lui traversèrent le bras jusqu'à son torse. Il se plia sur lui-même, serrant sa prothèse contre son estomac.

La douleur atteint son apogée et le monde autour de Shiro sembla s'estomper. Il tournoyait, ou peut-être était-ce Shiro, et le bruit de l'Arène se dissipa. Shiro avait l'impression que sa tête passait sous un rouleau compresseur. Il la secoua, mais cela ne l'aida en rien, et tout autour de lui continua de s'effacer.

 

* * *

 

Les rugissements du public le ramenèrent à lui. On aurait que le temps s'était arrêté, mais ses jambes brûlaient comme s'il venait de faire un marathon et son souffle ébranlait sa poitrine en halètements douloureux. La lumière et la douleur s'étaient évanouies de son bras mécanique, mais il était recouvert de quelque chose de chaud et collant, un liquide sombre qui ressemblait à–

Du sang.

Le souffle de Shiro se coupa. Il regarda sa main. Puis ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le sol sableux et ensanglanté autour de lui et sur le corps étendu à ses pieds.

C'était le Nyxt, tenant toujours son épée, regardant désormais Shiro de ses yeux sans vie.

 

* * *

 

— Neutralisez ses yeux ! s'écria Lance, ouvrant déjà le feu avec ses propres lasers.

Matt n'hésita qu'un instant avant de le suivre.  _Ce n'est pas Simsill_ , se rappela-t-il. Même si ses cris ressemblaient à celui que Simsill avait poussé quand il s'était pris une lame d'énergie à la place de Matt.

 _Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça_ , avait dit Matt, nettoyant la blessure boursouflée avec la maigre quantité d'eau qu'on leur accordait. La lame s'était enfoncée profondément dans le dos de Simsill et avait brûlé une bonne partie de la chair autour de la blessure.  _C'est de ma faute._

Simsill n'avait fait que rire, de ce rire râpeux et cliquetant, et posa un bras griffu sur l'épaule de Matt.  _Il faut veiller l'un sur l'autre ici. Sulaasa sait que personne d'autre ne le fera._

Matt secoua la tête, s'efforçant de se concentrer alors que la bête criait à nouveau. Pidge venait de neutraliser un autre œil, ne lui en laissant que deux, ceux qui étaient recouverts de peinture jaune de façon à ressembler à la cicatrice de Simsill. Se préparant à l'assaut, Matt fonça droit devant et tira une demi-douzaine de lasers depuis la queue de Red en passant au-dessus de la tête de la bête. Un tir toucha le premier œil en plein centre ; deux autres s'occupèrent du dernier.

La bête cria, tant de rage que de douleur, et ouvrit le feu avec tous les canons de son corps : les deux attachés à ses bras, un autre se trouvant sur sa petite queue crochue et un dernier, bien plus grand, à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

— Paladins, dispersez-vous ! cria Allura et ils se séparèrent, Hunk et Allura allant se réfugier dans un canyon en dessous d'eux, Pidge et Lance s'élevant dans les airs.

Matt resta où il était. Il se pencha sur les contrôles de Red et fonça, évitant les lasers et réduisant la distance le séparant du monstre qui ressemblait à Simsill. Il voulait que cette chose meure. Il voulait retourner dans la prison qu'ils avaient partagée et sauver le véritable Simsill.

Il voulait trouver Zarkon et lui faire payer avant qu'il ne puisse blesser une autre personne à laquelle Matt tenait.

Soudainement, il se retrouva de l'autre côté des lasers, bien trop proche de la bête pour se faire toucher, et les autres criaient son nom. Il les ignora et se laissa aller.

Les tirs ne provinrent pas de la queue de Red. À la place, un mur de feu brouilla l'écran de Matt et la bête  _rugit._

— Quoi… ?

— Matt !

Alors que les flammes disparaissaient, le lion vert arriva aux côtés de Red, tirant dans le torse de la bête, où les flammes de Red avaient fait fondre le métal. Le laser ne passa pas au travers de l'armure, mais y laissa un cratère de taille convenable.

— Je vais bien, Pidge, fit rapidement Matt. Écoutez tous, frappez cette chose de toutes vos forces.

Un barrage de lasers se mit à pleuvoir sur le cratère de métal fondu et de chair brûlée. L'armure absorba les premiers, mais l'un d'entre eux finit par passer, puis un autre. La bête recula, cria et tomba enfin.

Les trois plus jeunes humains poussèrent un cri de joie. Allura poussa simplement un soupir de soulagement et félicita son équipe. Matt ne partageait pas leur sentiment de victoire. Il posa le lion rouge près de la tête de la bête et sortit. Avec un peu de concentration, il réussit à invoquer son bayard sous forme d'épée. La plupart de l'armure était trop épaisse pour l'entailler, mais elle était plus fine autour des yeux endommagés. Il commença à se frayer un chemin, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien, mais tout de même convaincu qu'il allait trouver son ami à l'intérieur.

Un océan de fils, de métal et de liquide violacé – trop liquide pour être de l'huile ou du sang – accueillit chaque coup d'épée, mais il continua de creuser, attendant de tomber sur une chambre ou un cockpit ou… quelque chose.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque la main d'Allura se referma autour de son poignet. Il tira une fois, sans conviction, sachant qu'elle était bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse se dégager de sa prise, avant de la regarder. Le lion noir était posé près de Red, les trois autres flottant au-dessus d'eux, à cinq ou six mètres de là.

— Simsill est peut-être toujours en vie, dit Allura. Et si c'est le cas, nous le sauverons. Je te le jure, nous ne nous arrêterons pas tant que tous les prisonniers de Zarkon n'auront pas été libérés.

Silencieusement, Matt fit disparaître son bayard. Il pensa à Simsill, criant de douleur. Il pensa à Shiro, prenant la place de Matt dans l'Arène. Il pensa à son père, se montrant courageux alors qu'on l'envoyait dans une colonie minière quelque part à l'autre bout de l'univers.

— Nous les sauverons, convint Matt, posant une main sur celle d'Allura. Un jour.

Allura sourit, croyant à l'optimisme de Matt, mais au fond de lui, il rejouait une autre conversation, datant d'un an. Son père venait d'être envoyé ailleurs, mais Shiro était toujours avec lui. Il se passerait encore une semaine avant qu'ils ne soient envoyés à l'Arène et séparés.

Ils étaient allongés côte à côte dans leur cellule glaciale, serrés l'un contre l'autre pour trouver de la chaleur et du confort, ainsi qu'un semblant de camaraderie dans cet enfer dans lequel ils avaient atterri.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, Matt,_ avait dit Shiro.  _On sortira d'ici. On retrouvera ton père et on rentrera tous les trois à la maison, un jour._

Matt avait ri, un dernier mécanisme de défense contre les larmes qu'il craignait ne jamais pouvoir arrêter s'il les laissait couler.

_Un jour est juste une autre façon de dire jamais._

 

* * *

 

_Je l'ai tué._

Shiro n'avait pas le souvenir d'être retourné dans sa cellule, mais ce fut là où il se retrouva une éternité plus tard, tremblant, la tête entre ses mains, le Nyxt mort dansant devant ses yeux. Le sang avait séché sur sa prothèse et s'émiettait dans ses cheveux, se frottait contre son front et s'étalait en se mélangeant à sa sueur. Il pouvait en sentir le goût sur sa langue, âcre et acide.

_Champion._

Il serra les paupières, mais la vision du jeune Nyxt ne voulait pas disparaître. La foule hurlait toujours dans les oreilles de Shiro.

La porte s'ouvrit, aussi douce qu'un murmure. Shiro ne leva pas les yeux.

Le verrou tourna, des pas s'approchèrent, quelqu'un le rejoignit sur sa couchette. Shiro se replia sur lui-même.

— Je suis… désolé, dit Keith, raide et mal à l'aise à ses côtés. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais je…

Il s'interrompit, jeta un coup d'œil à Shiro et soupira.

— Je suis désolé.

— Je l'ai tué, murmura Shiro.

C'était encore pire de prononcer ces mots à voix haute. C'était plus réel. Ses yeux picotèrent et il pressa ses paumes contre ses paupières pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Le métal était encore chaud, d'un feu liquide et imbibé de sang. C'était le don des Galras, ce qui en faisait une malédiction.

Keith renifla, tapotant du pied.

— _Haggar_ l'a tué. Elle n'a fait que t'utiliser.

Un rire échappa à Shiro. Son amertume sembla surprendre Keith, dont le pied se figea soudainement alors qu'il regardait Shiro.

— Je suppose que ça veut dire que ton souhait se réalise, non ? Je vais rejoindre l'armée galra maintenant, que je le veuille ou non.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Keith hocha la tête.

— Mais tu as toujours le choix.

— Quel choix ? Faire ce que Zarkon me dit de faire ou devenir un pantin et le faire quand même ?

— Non.

Keith sortit sa dague et la fit tourner dans sa main, caressant le motif incrusté dans la lame de ses doigts griffus.

— Devenir le pantin de Haggar… ou te placer sous mes ordres.

Il marqua une pause et regarda Shiro, rencontrant son regard sans ciller. Quand il reprit la parole, ce ne fut qu'un murmure, si bas que Shiro parvint à peine à en saisir le sens :

— Aide-moi à le renverser.

Dans d'autres circonstances, ces mots lui auraient semblé surréels. Un Galra, faisant tomber Zarkon, renversant un empire âgé de dix mille ans ? C'était improbable.

Mais Shiro n'avait pas la force d'être sceptique pour le moment. C'était peut-être un piège, bien que si Haggar pouvait lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait, le piéger n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Alors il se contenta de regarder Keith et demanda :

— Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Il déglutit et baissa le regard.

— Écoute, même si je te croyais, ils ne te laisseraient jamais faire.

— Ils m'ont déjà donné leur accord.

Shiro leva brusquement la tête.

— Quoi ?

Keith se gratta l'oreille, l'air coupable.

— J'ai, euh, déjà dit à Zarkon que tu voulais rejoindre son armée. En fait, je lui ai dit avant de venir ici pour te mettre en garde à propos d'Haggar. Elle doit être près de toi pour pouvoir te contrôler, tu sais. Tu serais plus utile à Zarkon s'il pouvait t'envoyer sur le champ de bataille au besoin.

Shiro fixa Keith un long moment, l'esprit vide. Il y avait des millions de raisons de ne pas conclure un accord avec le Galra, de ne pas rejoindre leur armée, de ne pas vendre son âme, de ne pas faire confiance à ses ravisseurs.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, plus maintenant. Keith avait raison. S'il n'acceptait pas son offre, Haggar allait l'écraser dans son poing. Il serait son arme et il ne reverrait plus jamais la Terre, sa famille ou les Holt.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il, se surprenant lui-même.

Keith y réfléchit un moment, les sourcils froncés. Il ouvrit la bouche. Puis une deuxième fois. Finalement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il secoua la tête.

— Tu es différent. Tu n'es pas comme nous. Tu es… Zarkon dirait que tu es faible, mais il a tort.

Il offrit à Shiro un faible sourire.

— Tu possèdes quelque chose dont l'univers a besoin. Je ne veux pas que Zarkon gâche ça.

Shiro l'étudia du regard, cherchant le moindre signe de tromperie, mais il savait que sa décision était déjà prise. Aussi faible que soit sa confiance en Keith, il valait toujours mieux qu'Haggar. Prenant une profonde inspiration et s'excusant silencieusement auprès du Nyxt dont le nom lui restait inconnu, Shiro hocha la tête.

— J'accepte.

 

* * *

 

Malgré leur victoire, les humains étaient visiblement moroses alors qu'ils retournaient tous au château. Allura resta sur la passerelle, hésitante, alors que les autres tournaient les talons et se dirigeaient vers la porte. Coran tournait autour d'elle, son inquiétude tangible dans l'anormal silence.

Ce n'était pas comme ça que les paladins de Voltron étaient censés être – gênés, distants, pleins de ressentiment – et c'était principalement de la faute d'Allura. Elle était le paladin noir, la princesse d'Altéa, la gardienne des lions. Elle devait arranger les choses.

— Paladins.

Les quatre humains s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte et pivotèrent. L'expression de Hunk était réservée et celle de Lance ouvertement hostile.

Allura se tint droite, les mains plaquées contre ses hanches.

— Je vous dois des excuses.

Pidge et Hunk clignèrent les yeux, surpris, et Matt lui sourit doucement.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Votre Altesse, dit-il. Nous comprenons.

— Hé, parle pour toi.

Lance croisa les bras et adressa à Allura un regard noir.

— Aujourd'hui était un  _cauchemar._ Et j'ai traversé la semaine d'intégration à la Garnison.

Allura pencha la tête.

— Tu as raison. J'étais si concentrée sur l'ampleur de notre combat que j'ai perdu de vue le fait que vous n'êtes pas des soldats, simplement quatre humains ordinaires, braves et loyaux, mais également jeunes, effrayés et loin de chez vous. Vous avez déjà renoncé à tant de choses pour piloter les lions et vous méritiez plus de patience que je ne vous en ai donnée. Je vous ai trop poussés et j'en suis terriblement désolée.

— Vous êtes inquiète, dit Matt. Nous avons fait face aux Galras deux fois, maintenant, en à peine trois jours. À ce rythme, nous allons bientôt avoir besoin de Voltron.

L'expression de Lance s'adoucit. Il lutta un moment avant de soupirer, s'affaissant sur place.

— Rah,  _d'accord_. Si Matt n'est pas en colère, je suppose que  _je_ vais pas me plaindre.

Hunk hocha la tête.

— Ouais, sans rancune.

Allura les regarda les uns après les autres, le nœud dans son estomac se desserrant un peu.

— En fait… commença Pidge, regardant Matt avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Matt a eu une bonne idée pour résoudre le problème de « création de liens ».

— Ah oui ?

— Ça vous dirait de tester les méthodes humaines ?

Allura lui lança un grand sourire.

— Je pense que c'est une idée splendide. Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

— On appelle ça une « soirée pyjama ».

La réaction des autres humains fut instantanée et aussi déroutante qu'amusante. Le visage de Lance s'éclaira alors qu'il saisissait Pidge par les épaules, secouant le paladin vert :

— Pidge, t'es un génie !

— Oh,  _mec_! s'exclama Hunk, souriant de toutes ses dents. Je n'ai pas fait de soirée pyjama depuis que j'ai, genre, sept ans.

Lance pivota, la bouche grande ouverte :

—  _Quoi ?_ C'est une tragédie !

Même Matt souriait alors qu'il donnait un coup de coude à Pidge.

— Parfait. Il faut qu'on sorte le grand jeu, bien sûr. Histoires qui font peur, action ou vérité…

— Vingt-et-une questions, ajouta Pidge, des chips, des films, du café, un  _fort de couvertures_!

Lance agita les sourcils d'un air suggestif :

— Et que dites-vous du… _jeu de la bouteille_?

— Non, fit Matt, pince-sans-rire, alors que Hunk grognait et Pidge donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes de Lance.

La respiration sifflante, il leva les bras en l'air, capitulant.

— C'était qu'une suggestion.

Allura regarda Coran, qui semblait aussi perdu qu'elle.

— D'accord. Juste… laissez-nous savoir ce dont vous avez besoin.

— Pigé, fit Lance avant de pointer Hunk du doigt. Hunk. Tu peux imiter de la malbouffe avec la bouillie verte ?

Hunk fit craquer ses jointures.

— Ouais, bien sûr. Donne-moi deux heures.

— Parfait. Pidge. Lieu et  _ambiance_.

— La déco. Je m'y mets.

— Allura et Coran… Il nous faut des couvertures. Autant que vous pouvez nous en trouver. Des oreillers, aussi. Je ferai le fort de couvertures et Matt–

— Je vous rejoindrai là-bas, fit-il avec un sourire contrit. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, d'abord.

Lance hua Matt alors qu'il quittait la pièce, mais les soirées pyjamas demandaient visiblement une bonne préparation et il fut bien vite pris dans l'organisation. Allura observa Matt s'en aller en silence, espérant qu'il allait bien.

 

* * *

 

Quand Matt atteignit la salle des capsules, le temps indiqué par les régénérateurs cryogéniques était presque écoulé. Il s'appuya contre la console de commandes au centre de la pièce et attendit avec impatience. Il pensa à Simsill et aux autres qu'il avait connus en prison avant de prendre un vaisseau pour la Terre. Il aurait souhaité se souvenir de la manière dont il s'était échappé. Est-ce que les autres prisonniers allaient bien ? Avait-il essayé d'en emmener quelques-uns avec lui ?

Matt se souvenait à peine de ces prisonniers. Il ne les avait connus qu'une semaine à peine. Honnêtement, Matt n'était pas sûr qu'ils aient été dans l'Arène en même temps que lui. Mais Pidge avait dit qu'ils connaissaient Shiro et c'était tout ce que Matt avait besoin de savoir.

Les capsules s'ouvrirent les unes après les autres et les prisonniers émergèrent, sonnés et désorientés. Matt soutint ceux qui en avaient besoin et leur tendit des couvertures et des boissons fumantes – un peu comme du thé, mais plus épais – qu'il avait trouvé dans une alcôve qui s'était ouverte quand le cycle de soin avait pris fin. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela leur donnait quelque chose à tenir alors qu'ils s'asseyaient et assimilaient tout ce qui s'était passé.

Matt pouvait le comprendre, ça aussi.

— Je vous connais.

Matt se tourna vers celui qui avait pris la parole, un grand alien fin et élancé à la peau grise et possédant quatre bras. Il ne faisait pas partie de ceux qu'il avait reconnus tout de suite, mais maintenant qu'il le regardait bien, Matt se dit qu'ils s'étaient peut-être bien rencontrés, après tout.

— L'Arène ? supposa Matt.

L'alien hocha la tête.

— J'étais là ce jour-là. Nous l'étions tous.

Il tendit ses bras les plus bas pour désigner les autres. Matt les regarda, fronçant les sourcils.

— Je suis désolé. Je ne me souviens pas très bien de vous. Je ne me souviens presque pas de ce jour, si ce n'est que j'étais terrifié.

— Mais vous vous souvenez de Champion ? De sa soif de sang, son impatience ? De la façon dont il vous a attaqué ?

Matt recula, un frisson le traversant.

— Attaqué ? Shiro m'a  _sauvé_!

— J'ai vu votre jambe, dit l'alien à la peau grise, la voix lente et funèbre. Après combien de temps avez-vous pu marcher à nouveau ?

Matt tressaillit avant de serrer les poings.

— Il m'a attaqué pour que je n'aie pas à me battre dans l'Arène. Si j'étais resté, j'en serais mort. Shiro a fait ce qu'il a fait pour me protéger.

Une lueur de doute brilla dans les yeux de l'alien. Un tour de la pièce lui montra que les autres prisonniers partageaient une expression similaire. De la colère monta en Matt, menaçant de l'étouffer, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Ces aliens ne connaissaient pas Matt. Ils ne le croiraient pas.

— Où se trouve Shiro maintenant ?

Les prisonniers murmurèrent entre eux, mais se turent bien vite quand Matt en chercha la source. Finalement, l'alien à la peau grise brisa le silence.

— Il a quitté l'Arène.

Le cœur de Matt se serra.

— Quoi ?

— Champion… Shiro, comme vous l'appelez. Il a régné sur l'Arène pendant neuf mois avant de rejoindre l'armée galra. Il se bat pour Zarkon, désormais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'auteur : Vous pouvez remercier Josh Keaton (le doubleur de Shiro) pour la souffrance de ce chapitre. J'ai tiré mon inspiration de son interview avec les hôtes du podcast « Let's Voltron ». Vous pouvez écouter l'enregistrement sur mon blog :[ ici](http://squirenonny.tumblr.com/post/150010395609/lady-vega-in-which-the-spectacular-josh-keaton) **
> 
> _Note de la traductrice : Eeeet le malheur de Matt ne fait que s'amplifier de chapitres en chapitres, le pauvre. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, notamment la rencontre de Shiro et de Keith (on y réassistera plus tard du point de vue de Keith, c'est tout aussi génial héhé)._
> 
> _On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, avec un chapitre plus détendu !_


	7. Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : Les paladins ont vaincu le monstre qui les attaquait, Matt a entendu dire que Shiro avait rejoint l'armée de Zarkon et Allura a donné son accord pour essayer une méthode humaine de resserrage de liens appelée « soirée pyjama ».

Lance était comblé.

Cela faisait des  _siècles_ qu'il ne s'était pas senti autant chez lui. Ok, d'accord, il n'avait quitté la Terre que deux jours plus tôt, mais peu importe. Il avait plus l'impression d'être chez lui ici qu'à la Garnison, en tout cas.

Hunk avait passé deux bonnes heures dans la cuisine à jouer avec la bouillie et ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver dans les champs qui s'étendaient en dehors du château. Il était revenu avec une gamme complète de produits allant de « chips de tubercules arusiennes » (qui avaient vraiment le goût de chips), à des cookies de couleur verte qui sentaient le chocolat alors qu'ils étaient principalement composés de bouillie, en passant par quelque chose que Lance décida simplement d'appeler des biscuits apéros, parce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était  _vraiment._

La seule chose qui manquait était le pop-corn, mais Lance voulait bien lui pardonner cette omission puisque Hunk avait réussi à produire trois pichets remplis de boissons pétillantes qui pouvaient tout aussi bien être des sodas artisanaux. Pomme verte, vanille et… Eh bien, Lance ne pouvait décrire le troisième que comme du  _sucre à l'état pur_.

À part la table contre le mur où Hunk avait étalé son festin, le reste de la salle était occupé par le chef-d'œuvre de Lance. Allura et Coran avaient rassemblé des couvertures, des draps et des oreillers venant de toutes les chambres du château et, sous les directives de Lance, ils avaient tous les trois créés le meilleur château de couvertures de l'histoire de l'univers. Il y avait des crêtes et des tours et des tunnels et une grande chambre centrale avec des piliers de coussins et de draps supplémentaires en guise de lits.

(Un avantage de se trouver dans un château alien : les plateaux flottants, drones et autres bidules qui faisaient de parfaits supports.)

Pidge avait créé une ambiance des plus étranges, mais la  _meilleure_ que Lance ait jamais vue. Les lumières étaient accrochées sur un fil comme des guirlandes de Noël, mais le reste sortait de l'ordinaire. Celles que Pidge avait disposées au plafond de la chambre centrale scintillaient comme de minuscules étoiles cristallines rassemblées en constellations, bien qu'il n'y ait pas tant d'ampoules que ça sur le fil. D'autres luisaient au travers des draps en soie accrochés au mur, créant une ambiance mouvante et colorée. On aurait dit un coucher de soleil, voire une aurore boréale.

Maintenant, ils attendaient que Matt en finisse avec l'excuse qui lui avait permis d'échapper au dur labeur. Hunk avait introduit quelques biscuits apéros dans le fort de couvertures et initiait les Altéens à une imitation de la malbouffe terrienne. Lance attendit en dehors du fort, faisant les cent pas en regardant l'horloge accrochée au mur (enfin, le  _tickeur_ ) toutes les deux secondes ( _ticks_ ).

Perché·e sur le buffet, Pidge l'observait avec un air amusé.

— Le but de ce truc, c'est pas de se détendre ? demanda-t-iel.

Lance lui jeta un regard noir.

— Je me détendrai quand tout le monde sera là. Ton frère ne t'a pas  _dit_ où il allait ?

— Nan.

Pidge se pencha en arrière, prenant appui sur ses mains.

— Je crois que Coran a dit qu'il parlait avec les prisonniers qu'on a secourus l'autre jour, mais je ne sais pas où il est passé après ça.

Lance arrêta de faire les cent pas, le cœur lourd.

— Tu penses qu'ils savaient quelque chose à propos de Shiro ?

Pidge haussa les épaules.

— Ouais. Mais je sais pas si ça va l'aider…

— Hm.

L'esprit de Lance emprunta un chemin familier, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il pensait trop à ce genre de choses. Au temps passé par Matt et Shiro dans les prisons galras, au fait d'être un paladin de Voltron, à l'ampleur de la tâche qu'ils essayaient d'accomplir. Le poids de l'espace inconnu autour de lui, à des milliers d'années-lumière de la Terre, l'oppressait. Matt et Shiro avaient été séparés de leur foyer pendant déjà plus d'un an ; Lance atteindrait-il le même seuil avant que cette guerre ne prenne fin ? Il ne pouvait s'imaginer être séparé de sa famille aussi longtemps, si loin de la Terre.

 _Tu penses que c'est horrible ?_ se réprimanda-t-il.  _Essaie de traverser tout ce par quoi Matt est passé. Tu pourras te plaindre à ce moment-là._

Avant que Lance ne puisse trop se morfondre, la porte s'ouvrit et Matt entra. Tous les autres s'étaient débarrassés de leurs armures après leur journée d'entraînement. Allura et Coran portaient des robes altéennes ressemblant étrangement à des peignoirs, Pidge et Hunk avaient enfilé leurs vêtements terriens tandis que Lance avait repris le pyjama en soie bleue qu'il s'était découpé dans des draps volés.

Matt n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre, mis à part les haillons qu'il portait quand il s'était échappé de la prison galra, alors il avait gardé le justaucorps noir qu'ils portaient tous sous leurs armures.

En voyant ça, Lance se tourna vivement vers le château de couvertures en criant :

— Oh,  _c'est vrai_!

Les regards confus des Holt lui trouèrent l'arrière du crâne alors qu'il plongeait dans une chambre annexe du fort où il avait empilé plusieurs surprises spéciales. Il revint avec un pyjama de soie rouge et le fourra dans les bras de Matt.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Matt, regardant le vêtement dans ses mains.

— À ton avis, dit Lance. Un pyjama ! C'est une soirée  _pyjama_ , non ? Mets-toi à l'aise.

Pidge sourit devant l'expression ahurie de Matt.

— Lance m'a demandé tes dimensions et Rover s'est chargé de les relayer. On s'est dit que t'aimerais bien avoir quelque chose de confortable dans quoi dormir et Lance s'est proposé pour le faire. Apparemment, c'est un vrai  _tailleur_ , ajouta-t-iel avec un sourire sournois.

— Ha, ha, fit platement Lance avant de pousser Pidge du buffet en direction du château de couvertures. Entre, Gunderson.

Pidge s'empara d'un bol de chips en rigolant et se faufila entre les deux draps faisant office d'entrée. Lance s'apprêtait à l'imiter, mais une main sur son bras l'arrêta. Il se tourna, jetant un regard interrogateur à Matt.

— Je… merci.

Matt regarda son pyjama, semblant toujours un peu pantois.

— C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Lance.

Rougissant, Lance tourna la tête en direction du fort.

— Eh, j'avais l'intention d'en faire pour tout le monde, de toute façon. J'ai juste trouvé les draps rouges en premier.

Matt rigola et ébouriffa les cheveux de Lance.

— Eh bien, merci quand même.

— Hé, mes cheveux, se plaignit Lance en se dégageant.

Il arrangea ses cheveux et sautilla en direction du château fort.

— Va te changer et rejoins-nous à l'intérieur, ok ?

 

* * *

 

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous rassemblés au milieu du fort. Des snacks circulaient, tombant sur les draps avant d'être aussitôt nettoyés. Tous tenaient un verre de leur soda alien préféré. La première gorgée donna à Lance le même sentiment d'excitation qu'un shot d'expresso, ce qui était de bon augure pour le reste de la soirée. Enfin, peut-être pas pour Pidge, qui avala cul sec un verre entier de soda à la pomme.

Ce fut évidemment Allura qui les fit s'activer. Bien qu'elle soit en tenue de nuit royale, elle se tenait plus droite et attentive que jamais, comme si elle assistait à une audience plutôt qu'à une soirée pyjama.

— Vous dites que c'est un moyen traditionnel de créer des liens sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ?

Lance se frotta la nuque.

— Quelque chose du genre, ouais.

— Excellent. Que faisons-nous ?

— Tout ce qu'on veut, indiqua Pidge.

Iel s'était immédiatement étalé·e au milieu d'une montagne de coussins, un bol de chips sur le torse, alors quand iel haussa les épaules, on aurait plutôt dit qu'iel essayait de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son petit nid. Iel balança une chips dans sa bouche.

— Il n'y a pas vraiment de marche à suivre.

Allura cligna les yeux.

— Oh.

— Il me semble que vous avez mentionné plusieurs activités, tout à l'heure, dit Coran.

Il semblait plus détendu qu'Allura, mais sa position au sommet d'un petit tas d'oreillers semblait assez précaire.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? continua-t-il. Mensonges et vérités, dix questions, quelque chose à propos d'une bouteille… ?

Lance se redressa aussitôt.

— Le jeu de la bouteille,  _oui_!

— Pas le jeu de la bouteille,  _non_ , contredit Pidge, jetant un oreiller à la figure de Lance.

Il devait bien le lui accorder, iel visait plutôt pas mal pour quelqu'un qui se faisait dévorer petit à petit par la soie qui l'entourait.

— Commençons par action ou vérité, déclara-t-iel.

— Comment j'ai fait pour deviner que t'allais dire ça ? demanda Matt, s'asseyant les jambes croisées entre Pidge et Allura.

— Parce que je donne toujours les  _meilleures_ actions ?

Lance coinça l'oreiller qu'on lui avait si rudement jeté à la figure derrière sa tête.

— C'est un défi ?

Pidge sourit de toutes ses dents.

— Pour toi ? Absolument.

— Ok, là, vous me faites peur, marmonna Hunk.

Il se tourna vers Allura et Coran qui les observaient avec un sourire troublé et confus.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est facile. Quand c'est votre tour, vous choisissez entre action et vérité. Si vous choisissez vérité, vous devez répondre à une question–

—  _Honnêtement_ , ajouta Pidge. Pas de mensonge.

Lance leva les yeux au ciel.

— Évidemment. C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça  _vérité_.

Hunk les fit taire.

— Si vous choisissez action, vous devez accomplir une tâche.

— Dans la limite du raisonnable, intervint Matt, regardant Pidge d'un air éloquent. Rien de dangereux ni qui prend plus de quelques minutes à faire.

— Tu m'en veux encore ? s'indigna Pidge, sortant la tête de la pile d'oreiller pour jeter un regard noir à Matt. C'est arrivé  _une fois_.

Matt essaya de paraître irrité, mais il avait du mal à contenir son rire.

— La police a failli m'arrêter !

— Bah t'aurais dû être plus rapide !

Hunk jeta un coup d'œil à Lance.

— Tu es sûr que tu veux choisir action avec iel ?

Lance agita la main avec dédain.

— Oh, je t'en prie. Comme si j'allais me défiler.

— Bien sûr, soupira Hunk avant de lancer un sourire à Allura et Coran. Bref, une fois que vous avez fini, vous désignez quelqu'un d'autre et c'est à leur tour.

Allura croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

— D'accord. Qui commence ?

Pidge eut un sourire diabolique, mais Matt fut plus rapide :

— Hunk, dit-il, souriant alors que Pidge poussait un cri indigné. Action ou vérité ?

— Vérité, répondit aussitôt Hunk.

Lance grogna et s'étala sur le sol.

— T'es pas drôoole.

Il fourra un cookie à la bouillie verte dans sa bouche alors que Hunk le fusillait du regard.

Matt réfléchit un instant avant de dire :

— Si tu pouvais avoir un pouvoir magique– ?

— Un pouvoir de prémunition, déclara Hunk avant même que Matt ne finisse sa phrase, ce qui sembla le surprendre.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Hunk et Lance avaient débattu à ce sujet jusqu'aux petites heures de la matinée à plus d'une occasion. (Si vous voulez savoir, Lance pensait toujours que Hunk devrait choisir la téléportation ou la pyrokinésie.)

— Pourquoi ? demanda Pidge.

Pendant un instant, le visage de Hunk se crispa. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Lance et sourit d'un air moqueur.

— Pour que je puisse savoir à l'avance quand Lance a l'intention de faire quelque chose de stupide, histoire d'y échapper.

— Très drôle, fit Lance. Toi et moi savons très bien que je suis bien trop imprévisible pour qu'un misérable devin puisse déjouer mes plans.

Hunk rigola en étudiant leur petit cercle du regard.

— Allura, action ou vérité ?

Allura se redressa un peu, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on la désigne si vite. Elle se remit bien vite, cependant, et se pencha en avant avec un sourire confiant.

— Action.

Une série de  _ooh_ s'éleva des humains, Hunk mis à part, les regardant comme s'ils étaient des aliens. Il tendit le bras par-dessus Lance pour s'emparer du plateau de « biscuits apéro ».

— Je te défie de remplir ta bouche de biscuits et d'essayer de siffler.

Pendant un moment, un silence complet s'abattit sur le château fort. Lance était abasourdi : Hunk était normalement le genre de personne qui donnait les pires actions. Porter une couronne de fleurs pendant une heure, mettre du vernis jaune fluo, ce genre de choses. Lance s'était dit que si Allura choisissait « action », Hunk aurait été plus indulgent, puisque c'était une princesse et tout. Et, ouais, ce n'était vraiment pas l'action la plus incongrue de l'univers, mais Allura était la définition même de dignité et la faire cracher des bouts de biscuits partout, c'était…

Eh bien, Lance se dit que c'était la manière de Hunk de s'assurer qu'Allura était sérieuse. Ils avaient passé une sale journée à s'essayer aux exercices de création de liens altéens et si Lance savait bien quelque chose à propos de Hunk, c'était qu'il lui en voulait plus pour l'effet que cela avait eu sur ses amis que sur lui-même.

 _Tu as promis que tu essayerais nos méthodes_ , semblait dire ce défi.  _Prouve-le._

Ce qui fut encore plus surprenant que le regard dur de Hunk, par contre, c'était l'absence de protestation d'Allura. Elle prit le plateau que lui tendait Hunk et n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant d'enfoncer six biscuits dans sa bouche, les mâchouillant deux fois avant de plisser les lèvres.

Quand elle souffla, le fort fut aspergé de bouts de biscuits. Lance et Pidge levèrent leurs oreillers pour se protéger tandis que Matt se penchait en arrière pour sortir de la ligne de mire. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, d'autant plus quand Allura se mit à mâcher ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant d'avaler et d'essuyer sa bouche avec une serviette, le tout avec un calme olympien.

— Est-ce acceptable ? demanda-t-elle.

Hunk essuya une larme et leva le pouce.

— C'est bien plus qu'acceptable.

— Je pense que ce jeu ne vous posera aucun problème, Princesse, déclara Matt en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Allura lui retourna son sourire.

— Magnifique. Cela veut-il dire que c'est à mon tour ?

Quand ils acquiescèrent tous, Allura se tapota le menton en observant les autres. Lance avait l'impression qu'elle étudiait le champ de bataille, essayant de déterminer l'endroit le plus stratégique où porter son coup. Elle finit par sourire et carra les épaules.

— Pidge. Vérité ? Ou  _action_?

Lance ne savait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait rendre le mot  _action_ si menaçant, mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Pidge de choisir vérité à la place.

— As-tu déjà cassé quelque chose qui ne t'appartenait pas avant de mentir sur ce qui s'est passé ?

Les yeux de Pidge se tournèrent vers Matt si brièvement que Lance faillit le manquer.

— Um… oui. Lance, action ou vérité ?

— Oh non, non, non, protesta Lance en agitant un doigt, souriant de toutes ses dents alors que Pidge grimaçait. Tu ne peux pas donner de réponse aussi courte. Qu'est-ce que tu as cassé et à qui c'était ?

Pidge plongea dans ses oreillers comme une autruche enfouissant sa tête dans le sable.

— Eh biiiien, un jour, j'ai voulu voir comment fonctionnait le mp3 de Matt et j'ai cassé l'écran sans le faire exprès… et j'ai détruit le port audio… et je l'ai donné à notre chienne pour rejeter la faute sur elle.

—  _Quoi ?_

Le ton de Matt poussa Pidge à s'enfouir encore plus dans les oreillers. Sa voix était si étouffée qu'elle était presque inaudible.

— J'ai aussi dit que c'était elle qui avait mangé tes lunettes de soleil et ton t-shirt préféré, mais en fait, il y a eu un petit incident avec un fer à souder que maman ne voulait pas me laisser utiliser sans surveillance, alors… Pardon ?

Matt avait l'air de ne pas savoir s'il devait rire ou étrangler Pidge, alors il resta assis là, le visage rouge et la bouche grande ouverte dans une expression reflétant une telle trahison que même Allura se mit à rire derrière sa main.

Pidge se couvrit le visage avec un oreiller.

— Lance, c'est à toi, dépêche-toi s'il te plaît.

À travers son fou rire, Lance parvint d'une façon ou d'une autre à bafouiller « Action. » Sa bonne humeur ne survécut pas longtemps. Pidge se dégagea de son nid d'oreillers et se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Lance.

— Je te défie de passer l'heure qui suit à prétendre que chaque théorie du complot est vraie en ce qui concerne Allura et Coran. Je parle des pyramides, des petits hommes verts, de la Zone 51, des enlèvements, des ondes, des soucoupes volantes. Demande-leur la vérité et plus ils nient, plus tu insistes pour découvrir « La Vérité », jusqu'à l'obsession. Oh, et fais en sorte que ça soit naturel, ok ? Pas de  _P_ _idge m'a dit de vous parler des soucoupes volantes !_

Lance était vraiment impressionné.

— Tu prends bien avantage de la situation, hein, Gunderson ?

Pidge ne fit que sourire.

— Bien sûr. Bref, c'est à ton tour.

— Attendez, dit Coran, se penchant en avant pour les dévisager avec suspicion. Qu'en est-il de son action ?

— Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, déclara Pidge. Ça viendra.

Matt haussa les sourcils, pas vraiment surpris, tandis que Pidge retournait dans son nid et se servait un autre verre de soda à la pomme verte. Lance lui tira la langue, se remuant déjà les méninges. Il avait bien l'intention de faire cette action et il allait le faire  _bien._

Il devait juste attendre le bon moment.

— En attendant… Coran, vous n'êtes pas encore passé ! Action… ou vérité ?

Il ricana comme une sorcière dans un dessin animé, pour faire bonne mesure – enfin, même si cela n'avait aucun sens pour Coran.

Il se caressa la moustache d'un air pensif.

— Vérité.

_Parfait._

— Avez-vous déjà mis les pieds sur Terre ?

Pidge s'étouffa avec son soda.

— Sur Terre ? répéta Coran, inclinant la tête. Je ne crois pas, non.

— Ah, ah, ah, s'exclama aussitôt Lance en levant un doigt. On a dit  _pas de mensonge_.

Coran fronça les sourcils et Hunk regarda Lance comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Lance s'efforça de garder un visage impassible parce que, merde, il n'allait pas laisser Pidge le ridiculiser. Matt, quant à lui, plissait les yeux avec suspicion en regardant Pidge qui n'était plus qu'une forme tremblotante sous sa couverture.

Lentement, Coran lança un regard à Allura.

— Je… suppose que je n'ai pas encore cherché la Terre sur nos cartes stellaires. Il y avait peut-être une espèce différente qui y vivait dix mille ans plus tôt ?

— Je ne sais pas, Coran, c'est à  _vous_ de me le dire !

Coran ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, alors ce fut Allura qui demanda :

— Est-ce une sorte de rite de passage pour les humains ?

— Oui, dit prudemment Matt, au même moment que Lance criait « Non ! ».

Matt fusilla Lance du regard, lui-même occupé à fusiller Coran du regard.

— Vous m'avez promis la vérité !

— C'est à vous, Coran, dit Matt. Désignez quelqu'un.

Les deux Altéens regardèrent Lance encore un moment comme s'ils essayaient de découvrir quel genre de blague ils avaient manquée. Lance tourna la tête, essayant de garder un air décontracté, bien que les ricanements de Pidge lui titillaient les oreilles. Il avisa Rover qui planait dans un coin du fort, soutenant un drap.

— Hé, les gens, vous pensez pas que c'est bizarre que tous les drones des Galras ont la forme d'une pyramide ?

 

* * *

 

Ils jouèrent à action ou vérité bien plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient escompté. Les actions et les vérités s'intensifièrent alors que tout le monde essayait de faire mieux que les autres et de se venger des tours précédents. Une heure plus tard, Lance était étalé sur les genoux de Hunk (une action que Matt lui avait donnée et qui était loin d'être aussi embarrassante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En fait, Lance aurait pu arrêter il y a vingt minutes, mais ni lui ni Hunk ne semblaient pressés de se séparer). Coran leur avait tous brisé les tympans lors d'une séance de karaoké tandis que Lance, à son grand embarras, avait été pris à chanter en chœur avec la musique que Pidge avait lancée sur son ordinateur portable. Sa voix n'était pas si mal.

Tout du long, Lance continua avec ses théories du complot et Matt était désormais certain qu'il s'agissait du premier défi de Pidge. Matt devait bien admettre que Lance savait comment s'investir. Il avait réussi à faire concéder à Allura sa complicité dans au moins quatre enlèvements aliens par un lion bleu géant et Coran regardait toujours de temps à autre la base de données du château pour essayer de traduire des agroglyphes. Dès que les Altéens mentionnaient une planète extraterrestre, Lance remettait la Zone 51 sur le tapis.

(Certes, qu'Allura se transforme en petit homme vert avait surpris tout le monde, mais pas autant que Lance dont le cri aurait pu briser du verre.)

Finalement, Pidge, Lance et Coran, qui choisissaient toujours action, se séparèrent de Matt, Hunk et Allura, qui trouvaient les vérités bien plus intéressantes. L'équipe « vérité » se retira dans les profondeurs du château fort où ils pouvaient parler sans être interrompus sans cesse par des hurlements, des cris et des rires.

Matt s'était dit de ne pas faire attention aux défis qu'ils se lançaient. Il avait entendu Pidge parler de « survivre face au plus haut niveau de difficulté du gladiateur pendant une minute », ce qui n'avait en rien apaisé son inquiétude.

Ils avaient tous survécu, cependant. C'était déjà ça.

Allura mit fin au jeu d'action ou action après qu'ils aient déclenché l'alarme incendie du château. Lance se plaignit, Pidge bouda et Coran essaya de ne pas paraître trop coupable, mais ils se mirent tous d'accord, bien qu'à contrecœur, pour arrêter les hostilités.

Quelqu'un suggéra qu'ils entament un tour de 21 questions, qui fut bien vite interrompu par une bataille d'oreillers inopinée. (Allura remporta la victoire, à la surprise générale, et avait détruit pas moins de quatre oreillers au passage.) Ils décidèrent ensuite de se raconter des histoires d'horreur – bien que minuit soit déjà passé depuis un moment et que les histoires provoquaient plus de gloussements que de frissons, surtout les histoires d'horreur altéennes, qui semblaient reposer sur des peurs propres à leur peuple.

Coran sortit un jeu de cartes bien différent de ce dont Matt avait l'habitude. Pour commencer, il y avait cinq couleurs, une pour chaque lion de Voltron, apparemment, mais c'était peut-être une plaisanterie de sa part. C'était difficile à dire, au vu de l'heure avancée et du fait qu'ils soient tous bourrés au punch gazeux.

C'était tout de même des cartes et Lance et Hunk se précipitèrent pour établir les règles d'une partie de cochon. Ce n'était pas une partie ordinaire, bien sûr, puisque cela serait trop ennuyeux. Non, à chaque tour, les jetons (enfin, des cuichettes) étaient enfouis sous les couvertures dans différentes salles du château fort. Quand quelqu'un rassemblait cinq cartes de la même sorte, cela enclenchait une course folle dans les couloirs étroits pour récupérer les cuichettes. Hunk se fit piétiner une fois, Coran finit avec un œil au beurre noir allant très bien avec sa moustache violette (qu'il devait à une action donnée par Lance) et quand Allura et Pidge s'étaient précipités sur la dernière cuichette, elle s'était encastrée dans le drone d'entraînement qui soutenait le plafond de la pièce.

L'aube approchait quand ils commencèrent à tomber de fatigue. Hunk et Pidge sombrèrent les premiers, étalés l'un sur l'autre devant l'ordinateur où ils avaient farfouillés dans les fichiers de Pidge pour retrouver un vieil anime qu'iel avait téléchargé. Coran fut le suivant, s'endormant en plein milieu d'une histoire de sa jeunesse. Cela parlait de souris et de fantômes, ou peut-être de souris fantômes… ? Matt avait perdu le fil de l'histoire bien avant que Coran ne s'interrompe.

Lance alla se coucher quelques temps plus tard, fredonnant l'air de X-Files alors qu'il passait en dessous d'un des plateaux flottants (ou soucoupes volantes, comme il les appelait). Il rejoignit Pidge et Hunk, un masque de soin sur le visage qu'il avait été chercher dans sa réserve sans fond de secrets. Matt était presque tenté d'y jeter un œil pour voir combien de surprises il leur réservait encore.

À la place, il décida de nettoyer les restes de leurs snacks. Les robots du château pouvaient nettoyer derrière eux, mais seulement ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du fort de couvertures. (Lance avait demandé à Coran de reprogrammer les robots pour éviter qu'ils ne le détruisent accidentellement.)

Allura le rejoignit au buffet à l'extérieur du fort, quatre bols presque vides dans les bras.

— Je voulais te remercier, dit-elle.

— Pour la soirée pyjama ? demanda Matt. C'était l'idée de Pidge.

— Oui, mais c'est toi qui as suggéré de tenter les méthodes terriennes.

Matt détourna le regard, le visage rouge. Sur Terre, c'était toujours le pilote ou le commandant du vaisseau qui était sous le feu des projecteurs et Matt n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Du moins, il ne l'était pas avant, puisque le lion rouge l'avait désormais choisi comme pilote. Mais il avait toujours préféré rester dans l'ombre pendant que d'autres personnes recevaient les honneurs. Des personnes comme Lance et Allura. Comme Shiro.

Il s'efforça de ne pas penser à Shiro.

— Je me suis simplement dit que ça leur conviendrait mieux, dit-il. Ils doivent s'entraîner pour devenir soldats, je sais, et ils sont tous prêts à rejoindre la lutte contre Zarkon, mais… ce sont encore des enfants.

Il s'arrêta, secouant la tête.

— Ils me tueraient s'ils m'entendaient dire ça.

— C'est vrai, pourtant, dit Allura. J'aurais dû prendre cela en compte quand j'ai planifié notre entraînement. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils soient aussi frustrés.

Matt haussa les épaules.

— Au moins, ils ont sûrement déjà oublié, maintenant.

— En effet.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, rassemblant les derniers verres et bols qui avaient été amenés dans le château fort. Seuls les ronflements de Coran brisaient le silence. Même les lumières installées par Pidge avaient baissé en intensité, formant de petits points blancs autour d'eux.

— Je peux vous demander quelque chose, Votre Altesse ?

Allura posa les plats et se tourna vers lui.

— Je t'en prie, ne sois pas si formel avec moi. Appelle-moi Allura.

— D'accord. Allura. Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut y arriver ?

Elle cligna les yeux, surprise.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

—  _Ça_ , désigna Matt d'un geste vague de la main. Voltron… Zarkon… Je ne voulais rien dire devant les autres, mais je nous vois comme une bande d'amateurs qui n'a aucune chance face à lui.

Fronçant les sourcils, Allura mit les mains sur les hanches.

— Les lions vous ont choisi tous les quatre. Ils ont dû voir votre potentiel, ce qui a bien plus de valeur que votre expérience.

— Je me suis fait capturer lors de ma première mission, contredit Matt. Et Pidge, Hunk et Lance ? Ils n'ont même pas terminé leur entraînement à la Garnison !

— Et pourtant vous avez fait face aux Galras à trois reprises. Vous vous êtes échappés la première fois avant de remporter les deux combats suivants.

Allura sourit alors que Matt restait sans réponse.

— L'expérience, cela s'obtient. Le potentiel… Le potentiel de piloter les lions, de former Voltron, de mener la lutte contre Zarkon… Ce sont des choses que l'on ne peut obtenir par l'entraînement ou la bataille.

C'était une belle pensée. Qu'ils soient des héros ; jeunes et inexpérimentés, mais des héros tout de même. Matt ne voulait pas la contredire, mais il pensait qu'Allura les surestimait un peu trop.

Elle devait avoir vu ses doutes, puisqu'elle plaça une main sur son épaule.

— Personne ne s'attend à ce que vous vainquiez Zarkon dès demain, fit-elle doucement. Avançons pas à pas. Faisons ce que nous pouvons, saisissons chaque occasion qui se présente, jusqu'à un jour construire quelque chose de spectaculaire.

— Avancer pas à pas, hein ?

Elle hocha la tête, l'étudiant un moment avant de reculer.

— Il se fait tard. Devrions-nous rejoindre les autres et nous reposer un peu ?

— Je pense que je vais faire un tour avant, déclara Matt, s'efforçant de sourire. Pas besoin de m'attendre.

Il attendit, souriant alors qu'elle le regardait avec inquiétude, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne dans le fort. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce pour s'aérer les idées.

 

* * *

 

C'était difficile de trouver le sommeil.

C'était toujours comme ça pour Lance et ce soir n'y faisait pas exception. Il supposait que c'était l'inconvénient d'être hyperactif. Même quand son corps était épuisé, son esprit refusait de ralentir assez pour le laisser s'endormir. Tout le sucre qu'il avait ingurgité n'aidait en rien, mais Lance savait que ce n'était pas une excuse.

En vérité, il n'avait pas bien dormi non plus les deux nuits précédentes. Le château était un lieu étrange, traversé d'ombres bizarres et de bruits singuliers. Il s'était fait un masque et ça l'avait aidé un peu, mais son esprit était toujours hyper-conscient de la  _nouveauté_ de l'endroit. Les crissements du métal, le bruit des courants d'air, le vrombissement des machines, le murmure des radiateurs.

La chambre qu'il partageait avec Hunk à la Garnison lui manquait, avec ses lits familiers, le petit ventilateur qu'ils allumaient pour garder un bruit de fond et pour évacuer la chaleur du désert, le ruban adhésif et les serviettes qui recouvraient tous les voyants d'alimentation de la pièce.

Sa maison lui manquait encore  _plus_ que quand il était à la Garnison. C'était déjà difficile d'être à des milliers de kilomètres de son frère et de sa sœur, de ses cousins au bout de la rue et de ses grands-parents de l'autre côté de la ville. C'était déjà difficile de regarder des photos de chez lui en sachant qu'il allait devoir attendre trois mois de plus avant les prochaines vacances.

Et là, à des milliards de kilomètres de chez lui sans savoir quand il rentrerait, Lance ressentait cette distance plus cruellement que jamais. Il tira le masque autour de son cou, sortit son portable de sous son oreiller et appuya sur le bouton de mise en marche. Il savait qu'il ne s'allumerait pas – il avait vidé sa batterie lors des deux premiers jours à regarder ses photos et à fixer l'inscription  _aucun service_ dans le vain espoir de trouver d'une façon ou d'une autre un accès au réseau téléphonique ici, sur Arus.

L'écran du portable resta noir et la seule surprise, c'était que même éteint, il avait le pouvoir de le laisser à bout de souffle.

Les autres étaient tous profondément endormis, désormais. Leurs souffles étaient lents et réguliers. Coran ronflait non loin de là. Les drones vrombissaient doucement alors qu'ils maintenaient en place le fort de couvertures autour d'eux. Lance resta allongé, son portable déchargé serré contre son estomac, regardant la lueur diffuse des LED que Pidge avait accrochées dans la pièce.

Soupirant, il se redressa. Il attendit, retendant son souffle, s'assurant de n'avoir réveillé personne, avant de se lever et de se glisser en dehors du château fort.

Il faisait plus froid et plus clair à l'extérieur, un rai de lumière le long des murs de la pièce lui permettant d'y voir assez pour pouvoir marcher sans s'écraser au sol la tête la première. Les lumières dans les couloirs étaient encore plus vives, atténuées pour la nuit, mais pas tout à fait éteintes.

Il déambula sans destination claire en tête, cherchant simplement à délier les nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans son esprit. Cherchant à venir à bout de ses pensées afin de pouvoir s'endormir avant le lever du soleil. Mais au lieu de le calmer, les couloirs froids et stériles ne faisaient que lui rappeler où il se trouvait.  _Ce n'est pas la Terre_ , lui murmurait le château à chaque pas qu'il faisait.  _Ce n'est pas chez toi._

Il finit par se retrouver sur la passerelle de commandes, où cinq ascenseurs menaient aux hangars des lions. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais des petits flocons de lumière dansaient dans les airs, des noms et des coordonnées à leurs côtés.

— Toujours debout ?

Lance s'arrêta, se tournant vers la provenance de la voix, et vit Matt qui était assis le dos pressé contre le terminal de contrôle d'Allura. Il tapota le sol à côté de lui. Lance n'hésita qu'un instant avant d'aller le rejoindre.

— Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, dit-il.

— Ouais, fit Matt avec un long soupir. Je sais ce que ça fait.

Peut-être que cela n'aurait pas dû surprendre autant Lance, mais c'était le cas.

— La Terre te manque aussi ?

Il se rendit compte aussitôt de la stupidité de sa question et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

Matt resta silencieux un moment.

— Oui, dit-il doucement. La Terre me manque. C'est drôle, je n'y avais pas réfléchi depuis si longtemps. Après quelques mois passés dans les prisons galras, j'ai arrêté d'y penser pour trouver une échappatoire. Cela me paraissait impossible, alors c'était plus facile de ne rien manquer. Maintenant…

Il soupira.

— J'ai eu un aperçu de la Terre et ça a détruit tous les murs que j'avais construits. La Terre me manque à nouveau, plus que jamais.

Les étoiles et les planètes planaient au-dessus de leur tête et Lance les observa en silence. C'était plus simple que de réfléchir. Plus simple que se demander ce qu'il devait dire à Matt. Ce n'était pas son intention d'aller chercher du réconfort auprès de Matt, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire, oubliant que Matt avait bien plus besoin de réconfort que lui.

— C'est normal de vouloir rentrer chez toi, dit Matt, si bas que Lance pensa presque l'avoir imaginé.

— Quoi ?

Matt se tourna vers lui, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

— Ta maison te manque. Il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte.

Lance voûta les épaules pour ne plus voir l'air compatissant de Matt.

— Tu es parti bien plus longtemps que moi.

— Ce n'est pas une compétition, Lance.

— Encore heureux, je serais en train de perdre.

Matt rigola, franc et décontracté, et le nœud dans la poitrine de Lance se desserra. Il observa la carte stellaire qui remplissait la pièce, suivant le tracé des planètes et de leurs lunes, lisant les noms de millions d'étoiles. Il n'en connaissait aucune. Combien d'entre elles visiterait-il avant de retourner sur Terre ?

Une main se posa sur son dos, y effectuant de petits cercles réconfortants. Lance regarda Matt, une question informulée sur les lèvres.

— Tu n'es pas seul, Lance, fit-il doucement. Je sais que ça fait peur, je sais que ça donne l'impression qu'on ne rentrera jamais chez nous, et–

Il grimaça avant de reprendre :

— Je sais. Mais tu as Hunk, Pidge et moi. Tu n'as pas à traverser cela tout seul.

C'était un geste de consolation maladroit, venant de quelqu'un qui n'était pas sûr de ce que valait le réconfort qu'il pouvait offrir. De quelqu'un qui faisait de son mieux pour être une personne sur qui on pouvait compter alors qu'il était clair, du moins pour Lance, qu'il avait besoin de soutien plus que quiconque.

Avec un petit sourire, Lance passa un bras autour du cou de Matt.

— Ça me va, fit-il joyeusement. Je viendrais te trouver dès que j'ai pas le moral et tu viendras me trouver dès que  _tu_ as un coup de blues.

Il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Matt.

— T'as compris ? Blues ? Parce que je suis le paladin bleu ?

Matt, qui était sur le point de contester l'offre de Lance, se coupa net et se frotta les côtes. Il secoua la tête.

— Hilarant.

— Je suis  _génial,_ pas vrai ?

Matt poussa la tête de Lance en riant.

— Ne nous emballons pas, ok.

Lance sourit de toutes ses dents.

Ils restèrent sur la passerelle près de vingt minutes, restant assis en silence à regarder les étoiles. Matt ne chercha pas à lui offrir des paroles creuses de réconfort, mais Lance appréciait tout de même sa présence. Aussi seul qu'il se sentait, à se retrouver sur une planète étrangère avec pour seule compagnie cinq autres personnes, cela aurait été bien pire de passer un an dans une prison galra avec des étrangers. Matt comprenait ce que Lance avait peur de dire ; c'était incroyable à quel point ce simple fait l'aidait.

Finalement, ils retournèrent dans la salle commune et se glissèrent dans le fort de couvertures. Matt s'étendit sur le dos à côté de Pidge tandis que Lance se dirigeait de l'autre côté de Hunk.

Quand il atteignit le tas de couvertures sur lequel il était allongé plus tôt, sa main trouva quelque chose de petit et incurvé. Était-ce… un casque audio ?

En effet. C'était le casque de Pidge, dont le cordon avait été retiré et un petit panel de contrôle rectangulaire avait été attaché à l'oreillette gauche. Un bout de papier était coincé sous le casque. Lance plissa les yeux et dut le porter à la lumière pour pouvoir déchiffrer ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus.

_J'ai remarqué que t'as du mal à dormir. Mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu aimais écouter de la musique avant de t'endormir, alors je t'ai fabriqué un lecteur audio. Hunk t'a préparé une playlist. Viens me trouver quand tu veux si tu cherches d'autres chansons._

Lance se rassit, la note dans une main, le casque de Pidge dans l'autre. Pour la première fois de la nuit, son esprit était calme. Des larmes lui picotèrent les yeux et un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre, les autres ne le verraient pas faire son sentimental.

— Merci, les gars, murmura-t-il dans l'obscurité.

Il ne savait pas si Hunk ou Pidge étaient toujours réveillés et sa voix était peut-être trop basse pour qu'ils l'entendent, de toute manière.

Il enfila le casque et joua avec les boutons jusqu'à réussir à l'allumer. Il ajusta le son à son goût. Il ne connaissait pas bien la première chanson qui s'éleva dans ses oreilles, mais elle était vaguement familière, un air doux et simple répétant encore et encore le même refrain. Cela lui rappelait la Terre.

Lance plongea dans les couvertures, son masque et le casque de Pidge bloquant le reste du monde. Son esprit se mêla à la musique et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, paisible et profond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note de la traductrice : Qu'est-ce que c'est bon de voir que les amis de Lance sont là pour lui, autant qu'il est là pour eux… Ahh, ces persos me manquent, j'ai hâte d'être demain pour les retrouver (SAISON 7 WOOOOO) !_
> 
> _Sinon, je voulais vous prévenir que je serais absente la semaine prochaine (je pars en vacances huhu), donc je posterai le prochain chapitre le dimanche ou lundi au lieu du jeudi :P_
> 
> _Au programme la prochaine fois : Réapparition de Sendak (entre autres) puisque, bien sûr, le calme ne pouvait pas durer, et départ de Keith et Shiro pour les lignes de front !_


	8. Fallen Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : Les paladins ont fait une pause dans leur entraînement et ont évacué le stress de leur nouvelle vie en faisant une soirée pyjama. Des actions furent données, des vérités furent dévoilées et Lance a obtenu un nouveau casque audio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note de la traductrice : Holà ! Je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu, alors profitez de ce chapitre avec juste un jour de retard :D Et une semaine après la saison 7… Ah, y a de quoi être nostalgique de la saison 1, je vous le dis…_

Le jour suivant l'attaque du géant robot-bête (ou « robeast », parce que c'est quand même plus classe), Allura avait demandé qu'ils reprennent l'entraînement. Lance avait crié au scandale, mais les autres s'étaient rangés de l'avis de la princesse. Certes, Allura s'était détendue un peu. L'entraînement au combat consistait simplement à attaquer des mannequins et des robots qui bougeaient sans rendre les coups. Coran avait défini le niveau des défenses du château à « non létal » lors de leur exercice au vol et ils prirent le petit-déjeuner sans menottes.

Mais Lance aurait tout de même voulu faire la grasse matinée et se détendre. On ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il fonctionne normalement après être resté éveillé jusqu'à l'équivalent alien de quatre heures du matin à se raconter des histoires de fantômes et à manger des sucreries et des snacks de bouillie verte.

Heureusement pour Lance, ils n'eurent droit qu'à une demi-journée d'entraînement avant que les détecteurs du château n'interrompent leur exercice de visée. (Lance savait manier un pistolet, merci beaucoup. C'était quand les aliens essayaient de le tuer qu'il paniquait.)

La voix de Coran retentit à travers leurs transmetteurs :

— Je pense que vous devriez venir voir, Princesse.

Allura, qui se battait contre le gladiateur, lui lança un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser à travers la pièce.

— Fin de l'entraînement, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers les quatre autres paladins. Continuez sans moi. Je reviens tout de suite.

Matt et Pidge échangèrent un regard alors qu'Allura quittait la pièce. Lance ne prit pas la peine de prétendre qu'il allait rester là à suer un bon coup quand il n'y était pas obligé. Il suivit Allura, ignorant le regard désapprobateur qu'elle lui lança.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois autres les rejoignirent.

Allura poussa un long soupir.

— Très bien. Je suppose que nous allons  _tous_ voir ce qui se passe.

— Ça pourrait être un ennemi, fit remarquer Pidge alors que Rover flottait dans sa direction.

Le petit drone n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans la salle d'entraînement, risquant de se faire toucher par un tir perdu, mais il restait collé à Pidge le reste du temps.

Lance sourit.

— Ouais. On ne fait qu'être prudent, comme les bons petits paladins que nous sommes.

Hunk ricana et Lance le fusilla du regard.

— Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de prendre mon boulot au sérieux ?

— Réessaie sans utiliser la phrase « bon petit paladin » et j'y croirai peut-être plus.

Finalement, ce n'était pas un ennemi. Du moins pas un ennemi dont ils devaient s'inquiéter. Coran pensait que le petit alien ressemblant vaguement à un escargot était un habitant de la région – un Arusien, apparemment. Le petit gars tenait un épieu pointu, mais il était haut comme trois pommes.

— J'espère qu'on va pas devoir se battre contre lui, chuchota Lance à l'intention de Hunk tandis qu'Allura étudiait le signal vidéo provenant de l'entrée principale du château. Je me sentirais trop mal.

— Sans blague, fit Hunk. Tu pourrais t'asseoir sur lui et remporter la victoire.

— Nous ne nous battrons pas, dit Allura.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lance se demandait si ses oreilles d'elfe lui conféraient une super ouïe, parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'ils parlaient assez fort pour qu'on les entende.

— Les Altéens valorisent la paix par-dessus tout. Si nous lui parlons, nous serons sûrement en mesure d'éviter le conflit.

Lance jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran et à l'alien qui se cachait (très mal) derrière un caillou. Il était plutôt chou, une fois qu'on passait outre sa peau jaune à l'air légèrement visqueuse.

— Tu penses que ça aiderait si je lui tricote un pull ?

Pidge haussa un sourcil.

— Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le temps de faire ça.

Iel avait sûrement raison, mais Lance n'était pas près de l'admettre.

— Rabat-joie.

— Allons juste… voir ce que cet Arusien nous veut, intervint Allura.

Matt hocha la tête.

— Il vaudrait mieux que cela soit toi qui parle, lui dit-il.

— Ouais, ne laissons pas Lance prendre la parole, ajouta Pidge.

— Hé !

Pidge leva les yeux au ciel.

— Quoi ? Soit tu vas l'insulter, soit tu vas essayer une autre de tes horribles techniques de drague et dans tous les cas, tu vas nous attirer des ennuis.

Faisant la moue, Lance croisa les bras.

— Je ne drague pas  _toutes_ les personnes que je rencontre,  _Pidge_.

— C'est vrai. Devrais-je être blessé·e que tu n'aies jamais flashé sur moi, ou fier·e que tu aies eu trop peur pour essayer ?

— Peur ?!

Allura soupira bruyamment, mettant fin à leur petite dispute. Sans rien dire aux autres paladins, elle se leva, hocha la tête à l'intention de Coran et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur menant à la porte d'entrée. Lance se précipita à sa suite. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être laissé derrière pour sa première rencontre avec une espèce alien amicale. (Enfin, sa seconde rencontre, mais les Altéens ressemblaient aux humains, alors ils comptaient à peine.)

Les autres se tassèrent dans l'ascenseur derrière Lance – sauf Coran, qui souhaitait rester pour observer la situation et activer les défenses du château en cas de besoin. Lance ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, parce qu'il doutait fort que les Arusiens possèdent une artillerie lourde.

Alors qu'ils passaient la porte d'entrée, l'Arusien glapit et plongea derrière un autre rocher.

— Tout va bien. Nous ne vous souhaitons aucun mal, dit Allura, écartant les bras pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas armée.

Matt garda son bayard prêt à l'emploi, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas encore activé. Ils observèrent en silence l'Arusien sortir la tête de sa cachette. Il avait son épieu pointé dans leur direction, comme s'il était prêt au combat. Mais vu que son arme n'était composée que d'un caillou effilé (ou une sorte de pince de crabe ? Il y avait des crabes dans l'espace ?) accroché à un bâton, il n'y avait pas de quoi inquiéter Lance.

Avec une profonde inspiration, l'Arusien se mit à découvert, se mettant en posture de combat, le bout pointu de son épieu braqué sur Allura :

— Je suis Klaizap, le guerrier le plus courageux de notre peuple !

À côté de Lance, Hunk fit un son attendri.

Allura lui lança un regard d'avertissement avant d'incliner la tête en guise de salutation.

— Je suis Allura, princesse d'Altéa et paladin de Voltron.

Klaizap écarquilla les yeux et, murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à  _déesse_ _lionne_ , il lâcha son arme et se laissa tomber à genoux. Lance haussa un sourcil en direction d'Allura.

— J'ai comme l'impression qu'oublier de mentionner que tu es une déesse est contre les règles d'action ou vérité.

Sa paupière tiqua, mais à part ça, Allura ne montra aucun signe d'avoir entendu Lance. Elle s'accroupit devant Klaizap, qui était toujours prosterné devant elle.

— Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu. Qui est la déesse lionne ?

Klaizap leva la tête avec précaution, étudia Allura du regard et la mena vers la base d'un pilier en ruine. Il écarta les hautes herbes qui s'y étaient formés pour révéler une vieille gravure d'une géante… eh bien, déesse lionne, se dit Lance. Des personnes aux cornes ressemblant à des coquilles d'escargots s'agenouillaient devant elle de chaque côté.

Pidge se pencha sur le pilier pour le voir de plus près, avant de regarder Allura.

— Serait-ce… Voltron ?

— C'est possible.

Allura joignit les mains devant elle, prenant un air digne d'une princesse, et offrit à Klaizap un sourire contrit.

— Je crains ne pas être votre déesse lionne, Klaizap, juste une amie.

Le visage de Klaizap se décomposa.

— Alors nous sommes condamnés.

— Condamnés ? répéta Allura, perdant sa contenance un léger instant avant de se reprendre. Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Nous avons aperçu d'étranges créatures danser dans le ciel, dit Klaizap, agitant la main en direction des nuages. Ils ont fait pleuvoir du feu sur notre terre et ont fait trembler le sol de leur rage. La déesse lionne a ignoré nos prières alors je suis venu l'implorer à son temple.

Lance ressentit un pincement de culpabilité et, à en juger l'expression des autres paladins, ils ressentaient la même chose. Tout leur entraînement, leurs batailles contre Sendak et la bête… Lance n'avait pas réfléchi au tableau que cela offrait à ceux qui vivaient sur Arus. Il n'avait pas voulu leur donner l'impression que c'était la fin du monde.

Allura fut la première à retrouver sa voix :

— Klaizap, dit-elle avec un sourire encourageant. Je ne suis peut-être pas votre déesse, mais nous sommes vos protecteurs, en quelque sorte. Votre monde a été attaqué par un ennemi appelé Galra, mais nous avons vaincu son champion. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Personne ne mentionna que les Galras étaient toujours là et qu'ils enverraient peut-être d'autres monstres sur Arus. C'était le problème de Voltron, pas celui des Arusiens.

De plus, Klaizap était adorable avec son expression pleine d'espoir devant les mots d'Allura. Il faudrait vraiment être méchant pour tout gâcher.

— Alors nous sommes sauvés ?

Allura acquiesça.

— Klaizap, pouvez-vous me conduire jusqu'à votre peuple ? Je voudrais m'excuser de les avoir ainsi alarmés.

Klaizap hocha vivement la tête.

— Oui. Nous préparerons un grand festival en l'honneur de nos sauveurs !

Allura cligna les paupières, apparemment bouche bée, tandis que Lance jetait son poing en l'air.

— Trop cool ! Qui pourrait bien dire non à un festival en notre honneur ? Pas moi, en tout cas.

Il pivota, cherchant le soutien de ses amis et fut accueilli par leurs expressions désabusées.

Riant doucement, Allura porta une main à sa boucle d'oreille où se trouvait son émetteur.

— Coran, nous allons à la rencontre des Arusiens locaux. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

Lance n'entendit pas sa réponse, n'ayant pas son casque, mais un instant plus tard, Allura hocha la tête.

— Il reste pour s'occuper du moteur du château. Il aimerait que l'un d'entre vous reste pour l'aider, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Lance leva les mains devant lui.

— Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas me laisser m'approcher d'un moteur alien. Je ne savais même pas que le château en  _avait… Pourquoi_ le château a un moteur ?

— Tous les vaisseaux ont un moteur, répondit Allura en fronçant les sourcils. Les humains n'ont pas de véhicules ?

— Wow, wow, wow, s'exclama Lance en agitant vivement les mains. Le château est un  _vaisseau_? Depuis quand ?!

Allura semblait un peu déroutée par son éclat de voix.

— Depuis… sa construction ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux trois autres, qui semblaient plus intrigués qu'abasourdis, en mode,  _oh, hé, notre château est un vaisseau spatial, c'est rien, peu importe, sinon un dîner ça vous dit_ _?_

 _—_ L'un de vous trois veut bien rester ?

Matt ouvrit la bouche, mais Pidge lui donna rapidement un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il fronça les sourcils, avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre dans un « O » de compréhension.

— Désolé, mais Pidge et moi avions prévu de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui.

Allura jeta un coup d'œil à Hunk, qui haussa les épaules.

— En fait, j'adorerais voir comment fonctionne un moteur altéen, donc ça me va.

— Alors c'est réglé, dit Allura. Hunk et Coran vont réparer le moteur, Lance et moi allons rendre visite aux Arusiens et Matt et Pidge vont…

Elle hésita. Pidge se gratta l'oreille.

— Disons qu'on va en mission de reconnaissance.

Lance lui lança un regard suspicieux, mais iel l'ignora. Allura, pour sa part, ne semblait pas être dérangée par sa réponse évasive et se tourna pour sourire à Klaizap.

— Passez devant, guerrier Klaizap.

Après un dernier regard soupçonneux en direction de Matt et Pidge, Lance suivit Klaizap et Allura. Il ne savait pas ce que les Holt planifiaient, mais il était prêt à parier que cela ne serait pas aussi génial que le festival que les Arusiens allaient préparer pour Lance et Allura. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un pouvait manquer une fête pour aller geeker ailleurs.

 _Tant pis pour eux_ , pensa-t-il, agitant son casque à l'intention des autres alors qu'ils se séparaient.

 

* * *

 

— Ils se séparent.

Haxus semblait surpris et même un peu suspicieux, observant les paladins se rassembler autour du misérable guerrier envoyé par les locaux à travers ses jumelles. Sendak sourit avec satisfaction.

— Pauvres fous, murmura-t-il. C'est exactement l'occasion que nous cherchions.

Il remarqua le drone volé tournant autour du paladin vert.

— Clonez la signature de ce drone.

Haxus était un soldat et un lieutenant exemplaire pour plusieurs raisons, mais surtout parce qu'il ne posait pas de questions. Avant même que Sendak ait fini de donner son ordre, Haxus s'activait déjà, se glissant le long de la colline jusqu'aux buissons qui bordaient le chemin menant au Château des Lions. Une certaine distance le séparait toujours des portes où les paladins étaient rassemblés, mais il devait être assez proche. Le seul autre drone de la zone était celui qui suivait Haxus, attendant diligemment qu'on lui attribue un nouveau code d'accès.

Quelques instants plus tard, les paladins se séparèrent, deux d'entre eux suivant l'Arusien à travers les collines, les trois autres retournant au château. Haxus rejoignit Sendak en haut de leur talus. Il visa son drone avec son scanner pour lui transmettre sa nouvelle signature.

Le drone luisit brièvement d'une couleur blanche, clignota deux fois et adopta une teinte turquoise identique à celle du drone volé.

Sendak observa la princesse disparaître au-delà d'une colline et sourit.

— Préparez les explosifs. Nous allons nous emparer du château.

 

* * *

 

La navette que Torrak avait donnée à Keith et Shiro était vieille et exiguë, prête à tomber en morceaux au moindre coup. Pas que Keith en soit surpris. Ce n'était pas comme si Orgul allait prendre la peine de renvoyer la navette au  _Messager._ On avait ordonné à Torrak de leur fournir un moyen de transport, mais Haggar n'avait pas précisé sa qualité.

Ainsi, Keith était coincé avec un vieux cargo de marchandises. Heureusement, il était muni d'un générateur de trou de ver, mais il datait d'au moins un siècle, alors au lieu de les emmener directement au  _Héraut,_ il ne pouvait couvrir qu'un dixième de la distance à chaque saut.

Ajoutez à cela le fait que le moteur ait besoin de refroidir entre chaque saut ainsi que tous les dangers tapis dans l'espace et Keith était prêt à balancer sa dague au visage de Torrak. Shiro était heureux d'avoir l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur les systèmes de navigation galrans et sa compagnie avait au moins quelque peu tempéré la frustration de Keith.

Finalement, ils avaient élaboré leur trajet. Il leur faudrait plusieurs heures pour atteindre le  _Héraut,_  soit largement assez de temps pour que le Messager ait le temps de faire lui-même l'aller-retour, mais ça, Torrak s'en fichait.

— Eh bien, dit Shiro d'un ton léger. Autant nous y mettre tout de suite.

Keith grommela en réponse et jeta leurs sacs dans un bac de stockage qui se trouvait derrière le siège du copilote. Il s'installa ensuite aux commandes.

— Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi heureux ?

Shiro haussa les épaules, accrochant sa ceinture.

— J'ai hâte de passer à l'action, je suppose.

Keith ouvrit la bouche pour rappeler à Shiro ce à quoi ils allaient certainement assister en ligne de front, où les Galras supprimaient activement toute forme de rébellion. Il se ravisa, regardant Shiro du coin de l'œil. C'était probablement une blague de sa part et si Keith n'était pas si fatigué, il l'aurait peut-être même trouvée drôle.

Shiro sembla remarquer son humeur massacrante et son sourire faiblit.

— Désolé. Ça doit être difficile pour toi.

— Non.

Shiro se coupa.

— Quoi ?

— Ce n'est pas difficile.

— Tu es sur le point de trahir ton peuple. Enfin, tu l'as déjà fait, mais c'est différent. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière après ça, déclara Shiro en le dévisageant. Je comprendrais que cela soit stressant pour toi.

Keith rencontra son regard et fit une grimace mécontente.

— Ce n'est pas mon peuple.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration et Keith se maudit. Il haïssait Zarkon et son empire pour de nombreuses raisons. Ce qu'ils avaient fait à Shiro était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, décidant Keith à trahir l'empire.

Il n'aimait pas en parler avec Shiro. Ses soucis avec les Galras ne concernaient que lui et Shiro avait assez de problèmes comme ça sans que Keith ne l'embête avec les siens. Mais le fait était que, peu importe ce que Shiro en pensait, trahir Zarkon était la chose la plus facile qu'il lui eut été donné de faire.

Se forçant à sourire pour Shiro, Keith mit la navette en marche.

— Je suppose que cela ne sert à rien de rester ici plus longtemps.

— Ouais…

Shiro n'avait pas l'air satisfait de sa réponse. Néanmoins, il n'insista pas et Keith lui en fut reconnaissant. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient plongés dans la mêlée débattant l'avenir d'une planète entière – et indirectement celui de la Terre. Keith ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses souvenirs du passé le ralentir.

Il entra les coordonnées de leur premier saut de trou de ver et, après avoir obtenu l'autorisation du  _Messager_ , il appuya sur le bouton permettant de l'ouvrir. C'était très serré, le vaisseau crissant sous l'énergie quintessentielle alors que la coque frôlait les bords du portail.

Ils passèrent de l'autre côté, sur le chemin des lignes de front.

 

* * *

 

Cela ne prit à Pidge et Matt que quelques minutes pour rejoindre leurs lions. Ils étaient déjà en armure, grâce à leur entraînement matinal, alors ils survolèrent Lance, Allura et Klaizap sur le chemin. Maintenant qu'iel savait où regarder, Pidge pouvait voir un petit village niché entre les collines près d'une rivière qui s'écoulait du lac. Les petits habitacles arrondis avaient des toits en chaume et étaient peints dans de douces teintes de jaune et de vert, si bien que, à distance, ils se fondaient avec le décor.

Le village était sur la trajectoire directe allant du château jusqu'au désert où le vaisseau de Sendak s'était écrasé, ce qui voulait dire que les villageois avaient dû voir des lions les survoler à de nombreuses reprises.

Pidge contourna le village cette fois-ci, se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas effrayer les Arusiens  _plus_ qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà fait. Cela leur faisait faire un petit détour, mais avec la vitesse des lions, cela ne changea pas grand-chose. Bien vite, ils se posèrent près du corps en décomposition de la bête mécaniquement améliorée ressemblant à Simsill, l'ami de Matt.

Matt quitta son lion plus lentement que Pidge et il lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil en le faisant. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la bête, les lèvres entrouvertes, les sourcils froncés. Après un moment, il serra les dents et s'avança, rejoignant Pidge aux côtés de la chose.

— On cherche un cristal, c'est ça ?

— C'est ce qu'Allura a dit.

Pidge jeta un coup d'œil à Rover, qui faisait lentement le tour du monstre, le scanner allumé.

— Elle a dit que les cristaux étaient la seule chose pouvant alimenter quelque chose de cette taille. Enfin, je suppose que les choses ont changé depuis les dix mille dernières années, mais si c'est le cas, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'on est censés chercher.

Matt hocha simplement la tête et invoqua son bayard. Il prit la forme d'un pistolet laser et il fronça les sourcils, ses doigts se resserrant autour de la poignée jusqu'à ce que cela devienne, presque avec réticence, une épée. Pidge invoqua son propre bayard et, quelques instants plus tard, Rover revint avec les résultats de son scan.

— On dirait que c'est à la base de la nuque, indiqua Pidge. Pas trop profondément non plus.

— Parfait.

Matt contourna la bête jusqu'à arriver à l'emplacement du cristal et commença à tailler la chair et le métal avec son bayard. Pidge le rejoignit et, ensemble, ils se créèrent un chemin jusqu'au cristal, couche par couche. C'était un travail sale, difficile et odorant, mais l'espoir de trouver où Sendak avait envoyé leur père les encouragea à continuer, creusant dans le corps du monstre petit à petit.

Ils aperçurent bien vite le cristal – une pierre d'un violet trouble qui brillait doucement – mais il était aussi gros que Pidge, alors le dépêtrer du corps du monstre prit plus de temps.

Ils finirent par y arriver. Pidge recula alors que Matt enfonçait son épée en dessous du cristal, posa son pied contre la plaque métallique du dos de la créature pour y prendre appui et le souleva. Il coinça un peu avant de jaillir de sa prison, roulant plus loin sur le sable. Pidge frémit en le voyant. Le côté qui leur faisait face tout à l'heure était plat et allongé, mais le reste – la partie qui s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la colonne vertébrale de la bête – était irrégulier et acéré comme des pics de diamant recouverts de sang et d'un étrange liquide violacé.

Matt congédia son bayard, l'air un peu malade.

— J'espère que cette chose peut alimenter l'ordinateur de Sendak.

 

* * *

 

— Et ce piston doit être accroché là… c'est ça ?

— C'est un flimnap, pas un piston, mais c'est bien ça.

La voix de Coran était légèrement étouffée, peut-être parce que Hunk se trouvait au beau milieu du compartiment moteur, suspendu par un harnais et un câble d'énergie, Coran le dirigeant au-dessus de lui autant qu'il le pouvait. C'était aussi peut-être parce que le sang montait à la tête de Hunk, le rendant un peu fiévreux.

Il resserra un dernier boulon et essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

— Je pense que c'est bon. Je remonte.

Avec l'aide de Coran (qui était bien plus fort que Hunk l'aurait imaginé venant de quelqu'un d'aussi maigrichon que lui), Hunk sortit du moteur et jeta sa clé à molette dans la boîte à outils qui se trouvait à côté. Le moteur ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à ce que Hunk aurait appelé un moteur. Puisqu'ils avaient coupé le courant pour y faire leurs réparations, c'était en gros une simple coque de métal avec un tas de câbles, jauges, tuyaux et, eh bien, flimnaps entourant le noyau central où se rassemblait la quintessence du cristal pour être convertie en énergie mécanique.

— Bon boulot, dit Coran, lui tapant le dos.

Hunk sourit et se débarrassa du harnais.

— Pidge et moi avons étudié les lions. On s'est dit qu'ils allaient sûrement avoir besoin de maintenance à un moment donné et que ça nous aiderait de savoir comment ils fonctionnaient. Ils sont altéens, pas vrai ?

— En effet. L'arrière-grand-mère d'Allura les a fabriqués il y a sept cents ans. Euh, non, pardon. (Le sourire de Coran faiblit juste un instant.) Je suppose que cela fait  _dix mille_  sept cents ans, maintenant.

En voyant l'air inquiet de Hunk, Coran lui lança un grand sourire, s'égayant.

— Ah, le sommeil cryogénique. On n'y croirait pas, mais cela vous retourne votre horloge interne !

— Ouais… Logique, je suppose.

Hunk prit la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait laissée dans la boîte à outils et en avala la moitié en une gorgée tout en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire. En dehors de l'entraînement, il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec les Altéens et encore moins avec Coran. Allura était un paladin ; ils devaient bien interagir régulièrement, par défaut. Coran était… un étranger, pour ainsi dire.

Un étranger qui avait tout perdu quelques jours plus tôt, de son point de vue. Hunk ne devrait-il pas essayer de l'aider ?

— Alors vous étiez… une sorte d'ingénieur au château ?

Hunk regretta sa question dès qu'elle sortit de sa bouche. Premièrement, c'était évident que Coran n'était pas un ingénieur. Le roi Alfor l'avait choisi spécifiquement pour rejoindre Allura dans les capsules cryogéniques. Hunk serait le premier à défendre l'importance des ingénieurs dans une mission, mais il était aussi réaliste. Un ingénieur ordinaire n'allait pas de pair avec la royauté sur la liste des personnes à sauver en cas de fin du monde.

Deuxièmement, Hunk ne devrait-il pas  _écarter_  la conversation de ce que Coran avait perdu ?

C'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Coran avait l'air absent, mais il sourit en secouant la tête.

— Pas un ingénieur, non, bien que je me tenais au courant de leurs travaux. Je devais en savoir autant que possible sur le château, au moins autant que le roi Alfor. C'est moi qui ai appris à Allura comment fonctionnait le vaisseau.

— Alors… vous étiez son tuteur ?

— Entre autres, oui.

Coran fit une pause avant d'indiquer à Hunk les caissons de pièces de rechange que les drones du château avaient laissés près de la rampe. Ils s'y installèrent et Coran s'appuya contre la rampe, regardant le plafond.

— J'étais surtout le conseiller du roi Alfor.

— Le père d'Allura ?

Coran acquiesça.

— Le roi d'Altéa, mais aussi le guide et le mentor des anciens paladins. Alfor et moi étions amis depuis notre enfance.

— Oh, vous faisiez partie de la noblesse altéenne ?

Coran secoua la tête, se caressant la moustache.

— En réalité, ma famille élevait des yelmores.

Hunk n'était pas  _vraiment_ sûr de savoir ce qu'était un yelmore, mais on aurait dit une sorte d'animal, alors à moins que cela ne soit des dragons cracheurs de feu, Coran était bien en dessous de la royauté sur l'échelle sociale. Il siffla :

— Alors comment êtes-vous devenu ami avec un roi ?

— J'amenais du lait au château toutes les semaines. Un jour, Alfor a engagé une conversation avec moi et… eh bien, ça s'est fait comme ça.

— Wow, fit Hunk, levant les mains en l'air. Wow, wow, wow, wow. Attendez une seconde. Alfor allait être roi et il s'est lancé dans une conversation avec un étranger,  _comme ça_?

— Alfor était un homme à la confiance facile. Il ne voyait toujours que le meilleur chez les autres.

— D'autres personnes comme Zarkon ? demanda Hunk.

Coran ne répondit pas. Hunk avait rassemblé quelques bouts de l'histoire lors des derniers jours. Des indices laissés par la manière dont Allura et Coran parlaient de l'armée de Zarkon, d'Altéa, de Voltron et de la guerre. Zarkon et Alfor étaient amis autrefois. Désormais, Alfor était mort et Zarkon régnait sur la moitié de l'univers.

Hunk ne connaissait pas les détails, mais ce qui s'était passé était bien clair.

Il était également clair que Coran ne voulait pas en parler.

— Ok, donc, reprit Hunk. Vous êtes sympathique et Alfor a l'air plutôt cool, ouais, mais euh… Il n'avait pas de gardes du corps qui auraient pu avoir un problème avec le fait de laisser un étranger faire ami-ami avec le futur roi ?

Coran se détendit presque de façon imperceptible au changement de sujet.

— Il y avait des gardes à l'entrée, évidemment, et ils examinaient soigneusement tous ceux qui s'aventuraient dans le château. Mais la famille royale a toujours été très abordable, même du temps de la reine Aniva, la grand-mère d'Alfor.

— C'est elle qui a construit les lions ?

— En effet. Elle a créé un certain remous quand elle en eut terminé. La plupart des gens pensaient qu'elle allait donner les lions à ses serviteurs les plus fidèles ou aux puissantes familles avec qui elle souhaitait nouer des alliances.

Hunk hochait déjà la tête ; il savait où il voulait en venir.

— Sauf que les lions choisissent leurs pilotes.

— Exactement !

Souriant, Coran leva un doigt dans un geste dramatique.

— Et aucun d'entre eux ne choisit un noble altéen. Le lion jaune porta son choix sur la fille d'un fermier et le rouge sur un maître d'école. Les trois autres pilotes n'étaient même pas Altéens, même le paladin noir, qui forme la tête de Voltron. En réalité, Allura est la première Altéenne à diriger les paladins.

— Vraiment ? s'exclama Hunk, impressionné. Wow.

— Elle est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

Coran sourit avec affection et Hunk se demanda depuis combien de temps ils se connaissaient. Ils avaient l'air très proche, presque comme une famille.

— Enfin passons. La noblesse était outragée d'avoir été oubliée en faveur d'étrangers : un Balméran, un Nyxt et un Galra.

Hunk, qui commençait à plonger dans le rythme de l'histoire de Coran, se redressa aussitôt, la tête retournée.

— Un  _Galra_? Vous rigolez.

— Pas du tout.

Le plus ridicule dans tout ça, c'était à quel point Coran semblait détendu en parlant de ça. Il avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient même pas en guerre contre l'Empire Galra.

— Les Altéens et les Galras ont toujours été alliés… ou du moins, ils l'étaient.

Il s'arrêta, jaugeant l'expression de Hunk, qui semblait osciller entre  _frappé par la foudre_ et  _bordel, les aliens existent_ sur l'échelle des choses impossibles.

— Vous êtes la cinquième génération de paladins. Les quatre premières générations avaient toujours au moins un pilote galra. Il y a eu plus de paladins galras que d'autres races, les Altéens mis à part.

Ébahi, Hunk s'adossa à la rampe de la passerelle. Ok, oui, il s'était douté que les Galras n'avaient pas toujours été aussi belliqueux et démoniaques. Mais c'était juste parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à entre-déchirer leur propre planète, non ? Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Sendak ou ses soldats en train de piloter un lion de Voltron.

Mais bon, cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi Alfor faisait tant confiance à Zarkon dix mille ans plus tôt.

Coran laissa à Hunk quelques minutes pour digérer cette révélation stupéfiante. Il se leva ensuite, donnant un coup dans le dos de Hunk.

— Eh bien. Assez discuté pour le moment. Il nous reste à tester ce moteur !

— Ouais. Bien sûr. Faisons… Faisons ça.

Hunk secoua la tête et se remit sur pied. Son monde semblait toujours penché de travers. Des paladins galras. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Coran actionna le commutateur principal sur le panel de contrôle qui se trouvait devant le moteur. De l'énergie blanche et bleutée se rassembla le long des arceaux du moteur, formant deux sphères statiques jusqu'à ce qu'un arc d'énergie relie les deux pôles séparés de deux mètres.

— Jusque là tout va bien, dit Coran. Je vais sur la passerelle, faire quelques tests. Reste ici et préviens-moi si quelque chose tourne mal.

— Est-ce que c'est sans danger ?

— Bien sûr que oui !

Coran s'arrêta avant d'entrer une commande sur le panel de contrôle. Une barrière translucide et sphérique entoura le moteur et Coran lança un grand sourire à Hunk.

— Tu n'auras probablement même pas besoin de ça.

Hunk sourit faiblement.

— Si vous le dites…

Avec un geste jovial de la main, Coran traversa le ponton et quitta la pièce. Pendant quelques minutes, Hunk resta seul aux contrôles, regardant le moteur. S'il mourait en faisant un entretien de routine sur un vaisseau spatial alien…

Un écran s'alluma enfin sur le panel de contrôle. On y voyait Coran, posté devant un ensemble de contrôles sur la passerelle.

— Hunk, tu me reçois ?

— Cinq sur cinq. Comment ça se passe ?

— Très bien pour le moment.

Les mains de Coran s'activèrent, ses yeux parcourant chacun de ses écrans.

— Niveau d'énergie normal, température normale, la quintessence circule normalement également. Le cristal…

Il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour aviser le cristal géant suspendu au-dessus de la passerelle.

— En bonne santé.

Hunk se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

— _En bonne santé_?

Coran haussa un sourcil.

— Tu préférerais qu'il soit malade ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les portes de la passerelle.

— Ah ! Pidge et Matt doivent être de retour, commenta-t-il.

— Déjà ? demanda Hunk. C'était rapide.

— Nous avons remis d'aplomb un moteur de Classe Deux dans son ensemble, après tout, fit remarquer Coran. Et Rover est là, près… de…

Le visage de Coran pâlit subitement.

— Oh non.

— Quoi ?

Hunk se pencha en avant, comme si ça lui permettrait de voir ce que Coran était en train de regarder.

— Qu'est-ce qui–

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir, un éclair de lumière blanche brouilla son écran. Hunk sentit l'explosion jusque dans la salle du moteur, le ponton tremblant violemment sous ses pieds. Il s'accrocha au panel de contrôle pour ne pas tomber.

— Coran ! cria-t-il, bien avant que les secousses ne se terminent.

L'écran lui montra la passerelle de commandes, à peine éclairée et remplie de fumée noire. Coran n'était nulle part en vue.

— Vous êtes là ? Coran ! Répondez-moi, allez. Coran !

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

 

* * *

 

Lance crut pendant un moment que les Arusiens avaient préparé des feux d'artifice en l'honneur de leurs nouveaux héros, ce qui aurait été vraiment sympa, tout bien réfléchi. Cela aurait même pu compenser le festin à la saveur d'épinards qu'ils leur avaient servi.

Le seul problème ? Les Arusiens n'avaient pas de feux d'artifice.

Les villageois se figèrent à l'unisson, avant de se tourner lentement vers la source du vacarme. Lance suivit leur regard et remarqua une colonne de fumée noire s'élevant de la falaise surplombant le lac.

Non.

S'élevant du  _château_ qui se trouvait sur la falaise surplombant le lac.

Le plateau de nourriture arusienne tomba des mains de Lance alors qu'il se mettait à courir à la recherche d'Allura. Autour de lui, le village sombra dans le chaos, tous se mettant à hurler aux monstres et aux présages et à la fin du monde. Un bon paladin aurait essayé de les calmer.

Lance était trop occupé à paniquer devant le fait que le Château des Lions venait d'exploser alors que Hunk se trouvait à l'intérieur.

_T'as intérêt à ne pas être mort, Hunk. Si t'es mort et que tu m'as laissé seul dans l'espace, je vais te tuer._

— Allura !

— Lance, je suis là !

Il la trouva en train de rassembler les Arusiens d'une main, l'autre pressée contre son casque. Oh ouais, les transmetteurs. Lance enfila son casque pendant qu'Allura prenait la parole.

— Coran, Hunk, répondez. Il y a quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lance échangea un regard avec Allura par-dessus la rivière d'Arusiens qui se dirigeaient vers une cave au nord de leur village. C'était probablement l'endroit le plus sûr du coin. La bouche sèche et le cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine, Lance s'efforça d'adopter un sourire rassurant :

— I-Ils sont peut-être hors de portée.

La moue préoccupée d'Allura se renforça.

— Coran. Hunk.  _Répondez_.

— Peut-être… qu'ils n'ont pas leurs transmetteurs sur eux. C'est crade un moteur, non ? Ils voulaient sûrement pas mettre de la graisse sur l'oreillette. Qui voudrait faire ça ? Après, tu te retrouves avec de la crasse dans ton oreille et… beurk.

—  _Coran. Hunk._

Elle l'ignorait bel et bien, désormais. Après avoir vérifié rapidement que tous les Arusiens étaient rassemblés dans la cave, elle entra à son tour, la tête haute.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Lance et moi allons voir ce qui s'est passé. Tout ira bien.

Son assurance était assez impressionnante, étant donné qu'au moment où elle leur tourna le dos elle avait l'air prête à écraser son casque en une petite boule de métal si cela pouvait faire répondre Hunk et Coran.

— Allura ! Lance !

La voix de Pidge retentit dans leurs oreillettes, faisant sursauter Lance.

— Pidge !

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Matt. D'où vient toute cette fumée ?

— Du château, dit Allura.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

Dans le silence environnant, un léger grondement s'éleva, à peine audible, mais tout de même plutôt alarmant. Lance regarda Allura.

— Est-ce que c'était… ?

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question, mais l'expression de son visage – bien moins contrôlée qu'une simple inquiétude – était assez pour indiquer à Lance que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Allura tourna les talons, regardant le ciel.

— Matt, Pidge. Dans combien de temps vous pouvez-nous rejoindre ? Vos lions devraient pouvoir localiser nos armures–

— On vous a devancés, déclara Pidge.

Au même moment, les lions vert et rouge apparurent au-dessus des montagnes. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se posèrent en bordure du village, leur gueule s'ouvrant à l'approche de Lance et d'Allura. Cette dernière se dirigea en vitesse vers le lion rouge tandis que Lance entrait dans Green. Il s'agrippa au siège de Pidge.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait trouvé de bon point d'accroche quand Pidge décolla. Green était rapide, mais Red l'était plus encore et Matt les dépassa bien vite. Pidge se pencha sur les contrôles comme s'iel souhaitait donner plus de vitesse à Green.

Lance écarta les pieds, saisissant une poignée au-dessus de lui pour garder l'équilibre et serrant l'épaule de Pidge.

Iel ignora le geste, mais prit la parole d'une voix basse, à peine audible.

— Hunk est toujours là-bas.

Le cœur de Lance se serra.

— Ouais.

— C'est sûrement une attaque des Galras.

— Ouais.

La voix de Matt s'éleva dans leurs transmetteurs, crispée, mais confiante :

— Nous allons les arrêter. Nous allons sauver Hunk  _et_ Coran.

Les doigts de Pidge tapotèrent contre la manette du lion tout en la tirant, s'élevant presque à la verticale le long de la falaise menant au Château des Lions.

— Bien sûr que oui.

Ils étaient presque en haut quand les défenses du château s'activèrent. Ou… non. La peau de Lance se couvrit de chair de poule alors qu'il regardait la barrière. Comme les boucliers du château, elle était translucide et carrelée, comme des rayons de miel sphériques. Mais elle était d'une couleur violette sombre, parsemée d'éclats rouges scintillants. Pidge tourna brusquement sur le côté, luttant avec les contrôles pour faire pivoter le lion vert avant qu'ils ne rentrent la tête la première dans la barrière.

Au-dessus d'eux, le lion rouge ne fut pas si chanceux. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête avant de s'abattre contre la barrière. De l'électricité de couleur rouge traversa son corps, qui flotta dans les airs un bref instant avant de commencer à tomber.

— Matt ! cria Pidge, faisant pivoter le lion vert.

Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la façade de la falaise, s'en servant d'appui pour redécoller, fonçant en direction de Red. Lance fut balancé au travers du cockpit, s'écrasant contre une console tandis que Pidge se tortillait en plein air pour se placer en dessous de l'autre lion. Iel activa ses propulseurs, ralentissant leur descente, et Red s'abattit sur le dos de Green avec un crissement de métal assourdissant, comme des ongles raclant un tableau noir. Le sol se rapprochait à vive allure en dessous d'eux, une vaste étendue de vert s'affichant à l'écran.

Ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter à temps.

Pidge lutta contre ses contrôles, Green rugit de défi et Lance ? Lance ferma les yeux et se prépara à un atterrissage difficile.

Au dernier moment, le lion rouge bougea, roulant du dos de Green, les propulseurs à pleine puissance. Les deux lions s'écrasèrent côte-à-côte dans la plaine entourant l'eau calme du lac. Les dents de Lance s'entrechoquèrent lors de l'impact et il s'étala par terre, les os douloureux, mais il était en vie et il n'y avait qu'une alarme activée sur le tableau de bord de Pidge. Iel y jeta un coup d'oeil avant de la chasser d'un geste de la main.

— Matt, dit-iel, le souffle court. Allura. Vous allez bien ?

— Oui, grogna Matt. Merci d'être venu·e à la rescousse.

Pidge sourit et Lance leva un pouce dans sa direction.

— Une manœuvre plutôt épatante, Gunderson.

— Oh non, souffla Allura, le ton de sa voix coupant court le soulagement de Lance. Paladins !  _Décollez_!

— Quoi ? fit Lance, alors que Pidge faisait décoller Green à toute vitesse.

Lance s'écrasa durement contre une trappe d'accès, grognant.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama-t-il.

Ce fut Matt qui répondit, la voix tendue :

— Le château. Il s'en va.

Lance s'agrippa à nouveau au siège de Pidge, regardant à travers la vitre, horrifié. Matt avait raison. Bien au-dessus d'eux, le Château des Lions se déplaçait. Des bouts de terre et de pierre tombèrent alors qu'il se séparait de la falaise, des ponts, des ruines, de tout. De nouveaux panneaux de protection apparurent là où la barrière déjà existante s'élevait depuis le sol, jusqu'à ce que la barrière forme une sphère complète autour du château.

Le château lui-même semblait déformé, faussé, ses tours illuminées d'une couleur rouge et violette, des jets d'énergie blanc azur surgissant de sa base. Les lions rouge et vert gagnèrent du terrain au début, dépassant la falaise et se positionnant sous les boucliers.

Puis, le moteur rugit et le château s'éleva dans les airs, une couronne d'un blanc éblouissant apparaissant autour de lui alors qu'il transperçait l'atmosphère.

— Dépêchez-vous ! s'écria Lance, enfonçant ses ongles dans le siège de Pidge.

Ne pas être derrière les contrôles du lion bleu, ne  _rien_ pouvoir faire d'autre que de regarder le château décoller, Hunk coincé à l'intérieur… C'était la pire torture que Lance ait jamais expérimentée. Pidge dit quelque chose, le lion rouge légèrement devant le vert, mais Lance y fit à peine attention.

Les Galras tenaient Hunk et Lance ne pouvait rien y faire.

 

* * *

 

Arus s'éloignait sous le Château des Lions et Sendak l'observa s'effacer depuis la passerelle, brûlant de fierté. Il avait perdu son vaisseau, ses soldats, ses armes… tout ce qu'il avait, mis à part le Lieutenant Haxus, trois sentinelles et un drone équipé d'un petit détonateur.

Et, bien sûr, le cristal qu'il avait arraché du corps de son vaisseau de guerre.

Ce cristal se tenait désormais derrière lui, illuminant la passerelle d'une lumière violette tamisée, contournant le système de sécurité altéen qui empêchait les étrangers d'accéder aux défenses, aux réacteurs et au générateur de trou de ver. Les débris du cristal altéen, qui avait été détruit par le drone de Sendak, parsemait le sol autour de lui.

Dans un coin de la pièce, les trois sentinelles surveillaient l'Altéen inconscient. Un misérable spécimen, mais Sendak avait hâte de le regarder se vider de son sang dans l'Arène dès que Zarkon lui offrirait un nouveau vaisseau de guerre. Après cela, il serait le Galra le plus puissant après Zarkon. Le Château des Lions était à lui. Et à l'intérieur, un Altéen, un paladin et trois lions.

Il aurait été mieux d'avoir les cinq lions en sa possession, mais les lions rouge et vert semblaient prêts à le suivre dans une embuscade dans le vain espoir de sauver leurs camarades.

_Pauvres fous._

— Haxus, dit Sendak, souriant. Contactez Lord Zarkon. Je voudrais le tenir informé de notre succès.

Haxus hocha la tête et se mit au travail. Établir un lien avec le vaisseau de Zarkon prendrait du temps, avec leur configuration installée à la va-vite, mais l'attente ne dérangeait pas Sendak. Il avait fait ce que personne dans l'histoire de l'empire de Zarkon n'avait réussi à faire et ce, sans véritables ressources. En un jour, il s'était assuré une place dans l'empire et dans l'histoire de la conquête galra.

Les princes galras apprendraient vite à le craindre.

 

* * *

 

_« Cette communication n'est pas sécurisée, Sendak. »_

Shiro faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand la voix de Zarkon surgit des panneaux de communication de la navette, terriblement proche et bien trop familière. Lui et Keith venaient de sortir d'un autre trou de ver, leur septième, et Keith semblait tout aussi surpris que Shiro.

_« Toutes mes excuses, Lord Zarkon. Ce vaisseau altéen ne nous donne pas le choix. Mais je vous assure, il n'y a personne dans ce secteur qui pourrait constituer une menace, même si cette transmission était interceptée. »_

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Shiro à voix basse.

Il ne savait pas si Zarkon et Sendak pouvaient recevoir une transmission de leur navette, mais il ne voulait pas s'y risquer.

Keith regarda l'écran de communication et fronça les sourcils.

— Une transmission non sécurisée. On est juste à côté de son origine. Mais ce n'est pas un vaisseau galra.

— Non.

Shiro se tourna vers les scanners pour inspecter les vaisseaux qui se trouvaient dans la zone avant de reprendre :

— Sendak a dit que c'était un vaisseau altéen.

— Tu crois qu'ils ont trouvé des fugitifs et ont capturé leur vaisseau ? Non, attends, s'interrompit Keith en secouant la tête avec irritation. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Sendak contacterait Zarkon depuis un vaisseau capturé.

Il y avait un vaisseau sur les scanners, à une certaine distance de là. Il semblait assez grand, mais pas autant qu'un vaisseau de guerre galra. Il ne semblait pas avoir de signal d'identification et les archives limitées de leur navette ne leur donnaient pas d'autres informations que sa taille et sa position.

— Alors la véritable question, c'est qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au  _Prédateur_?

 _« Alors vous vous êtes emparé du vaisseau ? »_ demanda Zarkon.

_« Oui, sire. Et avec lui, trois lions et un paladin. »_

Keith se figea, inspirant brusquement.

Shiro fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce– ?

— Chut !

_« Et les deux autres ? »_

_« Ils nous suivent. Ils ne peuvent pas passer nos boucliers, mais si nous préparons une embuscade de l'autre côté d'un trou de ver, ils tomberont tout droit entre nos griffes et Voltron sera à votre disposition. J'en suis certain. »_

— Merde.

Les oreilles de Keith se plaquèrent contre sa tête, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il tirait les contrôles pour faire pivoter la navette. Il les poussa à nouveau et le vaisseau se lança brutalement en avant.

Shiro serra son siège.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Keith, qu'est-ce que tu  _fais_?

— Nous allons arrêter Sendak.

— Quoi ?  _Pourquoi ?_  Et le  _Héraut_ alors ? On devait pas sauver la Terre ? Si on se bat contre Sendak, on va griller notre couverture !

Pour toute réponse, Keith accéléra, le moteur de la navette grognant sous l'effort. Il jura doucement, mais passionnément dans sa barbe.

_« Félicitations, Commandant Sendak. Vous avez fait du bon travail. Je vais ordonner la préparation de l'embuscade. Ouvrez un trou de ver aux coordonnées suivantes dans un demi-décompte. »_

_« C'est comme si c'était fait, mon seigneur. Vrepit sa. »_

La transmission coupa, plongeant la navette dans le silence, entrecoupée de la litanie de jurons poussés par Keith.

— _Keith_ , dit fermement Shiro. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. C'est quoi, Voltron ?

Keith se tendit et lui lança un regard de terreur tout juste contenue.

— Voltron est l'arme la plus puissante de l'univers. Il paraît que Voltron a à lui seul tenu Zarkon à distance au début de la guerre. Son règne n'a vraiment commencé que le jour où il a mis la main sur le lion rouge.

Une arme ? Et d'une incroyable puissance en plus de ça. Shiro fronça les sourcils en regardant l'espace vide autour d'eux. Quelque part devant eux se trouvait Sendak et son vaisseau dérobé. Quelque part devant eux se trouvait une arme qui pouvait sauver la Terre.

— Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Keith n'hésita qu'un instant. Puis, avec une profonde inspiration, il raffermit sa détermination.

— Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on ne peut pas laisser Zarkon mettre la main dessus. S'il y parvint, alors on aura beau faire ce qu'on peut ici ou sur le front, cela sera vain. Il faudrait rassembler la totalité de l'armée de Zarkon pour vaincre Voltron.

— Et personne d'autre que nous peut l'en empêcher, conclut Shiro.

Il déglutit, le cœur coincé dans sa gorge.

— D'accord. Je suppose qu'il va falloir jouer les héros.

Keith sourit alors que le vaisseau altéen apparaissait dans leur champ de vision.

— On appréciera l'ironie de la situation plus tard. Pour le moment, il nous reste… (Il jeta un coup d'œil à la console de commande.) Environ vingt minutes terriennes pour empêcher Sendak d'ouvrir ce trou de ver.

— Plus de temps qu'il n'en faut, dit Shiro.

Keith rit jaune et força le moteur à donner plus de puissance.

— C'est parti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note de la traductrice : TADA ! Le calme a vite pris fin huhu._
> 
> _La semaine prochaine, mission de sauvetage et premier contact, si on peut dire :P_


	9. No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : Lance et Allura sont allés rendre visite aux Arusiens pendant que Matt et Pidge sont partis chercher le cristal du robot pour alimenter les ordinateurs de Sendak. Pendant ce temps, ce dernier s'est introduit dans le château et a décollé, Coran et Hunk coincés à l'intérieur. Keith et Shiro ont intercepté une transmission et changé d'itinéraire pour aider les paladins à reprendre leur vaisseau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'auteur : Attention, une crise d'angoisse est décrite au début de ce chapitre. Elle n'est pas très détaillée, mais si ça vous dérange, vous pouvez directement passer à « Il devait tout d'abord réunir des informations ».**

Le temps semblait s'être figé à l'intérieur du Château des Lions.

Le moteur vrombissait doucement aux côtés de Hunk, sa lumière éclatante passant à travers la barrière translucide qui l'entourait. Le signal vidéo de la passerelle de commande avait été coupé et l'éclairage de la pièce s'était assombri, prenant une teinte bleutée et peignant les murs d'un blanc austère. La salle était parfois plongée dans le noir quand le moteur tournait dans sa carcasse.

Hunk s'était traîné jusqu'à la pile de caissons près de la rambarde, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas s'être déplacé. Il avait la gorge sèche et des millions de pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit. Une explosion avait eu lieu. Coran avait disparu : il était blessé ou peut-être mort. Les autres étaient tous en dehors du château lors de l'explosion – dieu merci – mais cela voulait dire que Hunk était seul avec les Galras. (C'était sûrement une attaque galra. Il doutait que les Arusiens soient responsables, à moins qu'ils ne soient secrètement malfaisants et ça, ça serait la  _cerise_ sur le gâteau !)

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps le moteur tournait. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il allait exploser, lui aussi, mais cette inquiétude s'était dissipée. Mais si le moteur chauffait autant depuis un bout de temps, il y avait de grandes chances que le château ait décollé.

Les autres avaient-ils réussi à monter ? Ou étaient-ils en train de poursuivre le vaisseau ? S'étaient-ils fait attaquer, eux aussi ? Était-il loin d'Arus, désormais ? Si les Galras avaient ouvert un trou de ver, ils pouvaient se trouver n'importe où maintenant, mais en étaient-ils capables avec l'équipement de ce château ?

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait  _rien,_ si ce n'est qu'ils avaient été attaqués et que Coran était en danger. Il était bien trop occupé à paniquer pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre. (Il avait une bonne raison de paniquer, ou du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre. C'était difficile de ne pas se sentir coupable après avoir passé des minutes précieuses la tête entre les mains, hyperventilant alors que la fin du monde se déroulait dans son imagination.)

Désormais, c'était difficile de savoir ce qui lui vrillait l'estomac entre l'anxiété et la honte. La crise d'angoisse l'avait frappé si brusquement qu'il avait avalé un de ses Ativan d'urgence sans penser à ses ressources fortement limitées. Au moins, les choses ne lui semblaient plus aussi insurmontables qu'avant. Il pouvait respirer, ce qui était déjà ça, et penser à autre chose qu'à la mort et à la mutilation était plus aisé. Ses mains tremblaient toujours et la démangeaison au creux de ses omoplates, lui soufflant qu'un Galra allait lui tirer dessus dans son dos, était plus terrible que jamais.

C'était comme s'il avait sauté d'un avion et que l'Ativan était son parachute. C'était un chaos contrôlé, la panique à bout de bras. D'habitude, cela fonctionnait mieux que ça, mais d'habitude, il n'était pas seul sur un vaisseau alien avec des ennemis à bord n'ayant qu'une envie, celle de le tuer. Être capable de bouger, de réfléchir, était déjà une très bonne chose.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et pensa à l'océan.  _Respecte le danger, mais ne crains pas les vagues_. C'était quelque chose que son oncle Eli lui avait dit en lui apprenant à faire du surf.  _Si tu les laisses te contrôler, tu passeras le reste de tes jours sur la terre ferme. Maîtrise-les et tu apprendras à voler._

Respecter le danger représenté par les Galras, mais ne pas trembler de peur devant eux. Il était un paladin de Voltron ; il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre par l'apparition de ses ennemis.

Il devait tout d'abord réunir des informations. Il s'approcha du panneau de contrôle près du moteur et éplucha ses relevés. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il parcourait les différents menus. Son esprit semblait étrangement détaché de son corps, comme si rien de tout cela ne lui arrivait vraiment. C'était comme un rêve, ou un film. Il se réveillerait dans son lit à la Garnison, raconterait tout à Lance au petit-déjeuner et ils riraient un bon coup.

Ouais, bien sûr.

Les ordinateurs du château affichaient tout en altéen, mais Coran avait aidé Hunk avec les diagnostics de base, ce qui lui permettait de deviner ce qui s'était passé. L'explosion avait temporairement coupé le courant et, quand il fut restauré, de nombreux mécanismes de sécurité avaient été désactivés. Plusieurs données du système central étaient désormais affichées dans un langage étranger, sûrement du galran.

Mais cela importait peu. Un langage alien ressemblait tout autant à du charabia quand tout ce qu'il avait, c'était un mini-programme de traduction alien pour le pousser dans la bonne direction.

Au moins, il y avait des tas de graphiques, jauges et diagrammes.

— Les boucliers sont levés, marmonna Hunk en passant d'un menu à l'autre.

Parler à voix haute l'aidait. Entendre sa voix, aussi tremblante qu'elle était, lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre, lui rappelait qu'il faisait quelque chose d'utile.

— Les réacteurs sont à pleine puissance, le système de défense n'est pas activé… C'est déjà ça de bien, au moins. Je crois.

Trois lions se trouvaient dans leurs hangars, les portes fermées. Cela voulait dire que Matt, Pidge et leurs lions étaient toujours à l'extérieur. C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas tous captifs ici. La mauvaise, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider.

Hunk ne pouvait pas voir les données de navigation d'ici, soit parce que les ingénieurs n'y avaient pas accès pour commencer, soit parce que celui qui s'était emparé du vaisseau en avait verrouillé l'accès. Il pouvait tout de même voir la température intérieure, extérieure et du moteur. Hunk ne savait pas convertir les nombres en degrés Celsius ou Fahrenheit – en fait, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de bien se rappeler du système numéraire altéen – mais cela importait peu. La température extérieure avait trois zéros dans le négatif. Peu importait l'échelle, cela voulait dire que le vaisseau était dans l'espace intersidéral.

Alors ils avaient bien quitté Arus. Hunk ne voyait aucun signe d'ouverture de trou de ver (pour le moment), donc à moins que les Galras en aient ouvert un de leur côté (ce qui était une possibilité), ils étaient toujours dans les environs d'Arus (et donc toujours à portée des secours.)

 _C'est parti,_ se dit Hunk, pivotant sur lui-même jusqu'à repérer la boîte à outils, flottant sans but au-dessus de la passerelle.  _Au moins, j'ai un objectif, maintenant : couper le moteur avant de me retrouver chez les Galras._

Il pouvait bien faire ça, au moins.

 

* * *

 

— Ça ne fonctionne pas, dit Pidge, lâchant la commande des lasers de Green.

Les boucliers du château-vaisseau ondulèrent d'une lueur violacée où iel les avait touchés, avant de redevenir lisses. C'était presque de la provocation, à ce niveau.

— Bah, essaie encore !

Lance se pencha par-dessus son épaule et appuya sur le bouton qui fit surgir une torpille d'énergie de la queue de Green. Pidge chassa sa main, puis plongea sous le vaisseau, réessayant depuis un autre angle.

—  _J'essaie,_ Lance. Je veux trouver un moyen d'entrer autant que toi.

S'il y avait un point positif dans toute cette pagaille, c'était que les lions étaient désormais plus rapides et maniables que le château qui avait activé les réacteurs lui permettant d'avancer dans l'espace, ce qui demandait moins de puissance au moteur que les propulseurs de décollage.

Lance allait dire quelque chose – sûrement par instinct de contradiction – mais s'arrêta net, s'affaissant contre le siège de Pidge.

— Je sais, grogna-t-il. Désolé, c'est juste que…

— Ouais, dit Pidge.

— C'est  _Hunk_.

— Je sais.

— C'est mon meilleur ami.

Pidge tapota son bras.

— On va trouver un moyen d'entrer, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Lance soupira bruyamment.

— Je n'aime pas ne pas être en position  _d'aider_.

— Je sais ce que tu ressens, Lance, dit gentiment Allura. Mais tu ne dois pas perdre espoir. Hunk et Coran comptent sur nous.

— Tu n'as pas réussi à les contacter, je présume ? demanda Pidge.

Allura ne répondit pas, ce qui en disait assez long.

— C'est peut-être le moteur, fit remarquer Matt. Ils y faisaient des réparations, non ? S'ils sont toujours prêts des réacteurs, ça peut interférer avec leurs systèmes de communication.

Cela aurait pu être plus rassurant s'il n'avait pas l'air si peu sûr de lui. Mais c'était quand même une explication vraisemblable qui n'impliquait pas la mort de leurs amis, et Lance sembla se reprendre en l'entendant.

Le pire, c'était d'agir avec si peu d'informations. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du château. Le seul indice, c'était le court message qui avait été envoyé aux deux lions. C'était un message de Sendak, qui avait visiblement échappé au crash de son vaisseau et s'était emparé du Château des Lions. Il avait proposé un échange : les lions rouge et vert contre leur ami.  _Ami._ Pas amis.

Personne ne voulait penser à ce que cela impliquait.

Allura leur ordonna de se regrouper à l'avant du vaisseau, disant que la barrière était plus faible de ce côté, à l'endroit où la pointe du château la projetait. Matt et Pidge avaient déjà essayé de passer par là, sans succès, mais à part admettre la défaite, il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire que continuer d'essayer jusqu'à ce que la barrière cède.

Les deux lasers frappèrent le bouclier au même moment, si proches l'un de l'autre qu'il était impossible de les distinguer. La barrière frémit et s'illumina de rouge un court instant, avant de reprendre sa forme lisse et transparente.

— Ça ne marchera pas, dit Matt, fonçant en avant et faisant courir les griffes de Red le long de la surface de la barrière.

Des marques de griffures d'un blanc éclatant suivirent son avancée avant de disparaître à leur tour.

— Ces boucliers peuvent supporter bien plus de dégâts que ce que deux lions peuvent leur faire subir, continua-t-il.

— Alors c'est tout ? s'exclama Lance. Pardon Hunk, pardon Coran. On a fait ce qu'on a pu. Vous allez devoir vous débrouiller seuls, maintenant. Amusez-vous bien dans les prisons galras !

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

La voix de Matt s'était faite cassante et Pidge tira le bras de Lance pour l'empêcher d'empirer les choses. Dans un coin de son écran, Pidge vit Allura faire la même chose avec Matt, qui prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole :

— Personne n'a dit qu'on allait les abandonner. Il faut juste… trouver un meilleur plan.

— Comme quoi, toquer à la porte ?

Pidge laissa tomber les lasers le temps de regarder les scanners de Green.

— Ça ne serait pas plus mal, releva-t-iel. Selon Green, ces boucliers ne sont pas prêts de céder. Matt a raison. On pourrait se déchaîner sur ce truc toute la journée, sans succès. On devrait peut-être accepter la proposition de Sendak.

— Non, répondit aussitôt Allura.

— Je ne dis pas qu'on doit  _abandonner_ les lions, mais ça nous permettrait d'accéder au vaisseau, non ? On ne sert à rien, ici. Au moins, à l'intérieur, on peut se battre.

Allura n'était pas convaincue.

— Et si Sendak nous fait sortir de nos lions avant de faire l'échange ? Je ne peux prendre le risque de donner les cinq lions à Zarkon, peu importe le prix.

Le peu de calme que Lance avait réussi à rassembler fut aussitôt jeté par la fenêtre.

— Alors tu les tuerais pour protéger tes précieux petits lions ?

— Je ne sacrifierai pas l'univers pour sauver deux vies, même si ces vies sont celles de mes amis.

— Amis ?

La voix de Lance avait baissé d'un ton, sombre et dangereuse. Pidge lui jeta un coup d'œil nerveux, mais il était trop tard pour le calmer. Iel ne l'avait vu dans cet état qu'une seule fois, quand un enfoiré de pilote avait décidé de s'en prendre à Hunk. L'élève s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec un bras cassé. Lance avait été exclu pendant trois jours et avait accepté sa punition avec un sourire sauvage.

Pidge n'avait pas l'intention de se mettre en travers de la colère de Lance. Iel baissa la tête et demanda à Green d'effectuer un autre scan du château-vaisseau pendant que Lance s'en prenait à Allura.

— Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, dit Allura, s'efforçant de garder son sang-froid. Le devoir d'un paladin est plus important que ses amis.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu es leur amie, rétorqua Lance. Pas quand tu es celle qui me demande de les abandonner.

— Je ne–

— Tu ne veux prendre aucun risque ! Il n'y a pas de réponse sans danger, Allura. Soit on prend des risques, soit on les regarde mourir. Ce sont les seules options. Si tu ne t'en soucies pas plus que ça, alors tu peux rester en dehors de ça.

Allura serra les dents, les poings serrés sur le dossier du siège de Matt.

— Bien sûr que je m'en soucie.

— Eh bien, on ne dirait pas, de mon point de vue.

— Coran est la seule famille qu'il me reste !

La voix d'Allura se brisa, faisant taire la réplique cinglante de Lance. Elle ferma les yeux, tremblant d'émotion.

— Je me sacrifierais sans hésiter si cela pouvait les sauver, mais je ne  _peux pas_ condamner le reste de l'univers en mettant en œuvre un plan qui ne fonctionnera jamais.

Elle fixa durement Lance, le mettant au défi de protester.

Il n'en fit rien.

Allura plissa les lèvres dans une expression déterminée.

— Je ne compte pas abandonner, mais lui céder les lions rouge et vert n'est  _pas_ en option.

Les deux lions furent plongés dans un silence inconfortable. Pidge croisa les yeux de Matt à travers le signal vidéo et détourna rapidement le regard. Lance s'affala contre le siège de Pidge, couvrant son visage de ses mains. Il semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

Une alarme retentit alors que Green finissait son scan.

— Les gens, souffla Pidge, analysant les résultats.

Son cœur se coinça dans sa gorge et iel laissa échapper un rire hors d'haleine.

— Il s'est arrêté.

— Quoi ? fit Matt.

— Le château, dit Pidge. Il s'est arrêté. Son moteur est complètement mort.

Le système de communication crépita un moment, irritant les oreilles de Pidge. Ses mains pianotèrent sur les panneaux de contrôle et la connexion se stabilisa.

— …idge ? Pidge, c'est toi ?

Lance faillit se laisser tomber sur les genoux de Pidge tellement il était soulagé.

— Hunk ! Oh,  _mec_ , tu sais pas à quel point c'est bon d'entendre ta voix.

— Euh, ouais, non, j'en ai définitivement une petite idée.

Hunk marqua une pause, la respiration difficile.

— Vous… vous êtes où ?

— À l'extérieur, dit Allura. Hunk, que s'est-il passé ? Où est Coran ?

Cette fois-ci, le silence se prolongea, lourd de sens. Après un long moment, Hunk soupira.

— Il était sur la passerelle. Il voulait tester le moteur. Une explosion a eu lieu et j'ai perdu le contact. J-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

Pidge jeta un œil à Allura, qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir… ou peut-être d'arracher la tête de Sendak. C'était difficile à dire.

— Alors c'est toi qui as arrêté le vaisseau ? demanda Pidge. Bien joué.

— Allez, Pidge, accorde-moi un peu de crédit, fit Hunk, le sourire évident dans le ton de sa voix. Si je peux réparer un truc, c'est sûr que je peux aussi le casser. Je me suis simplement dit que ce serait sûrement une bonne idée d'empêcher ce truc de vous distancer.

— Bon plan, mon vieux, dit Lance. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te secourir des griffes de Zarkon.

Le rire de Hunk sembla tout sauf amusé.

— Je t'en prie, ne plaisante pas là-dessus.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement.

— Ok. Très bien. Je vais rejoindre la passerelle pour voir ce qui se passe.

— Attends, le retint Allura en posant une main sur son casque. Il faut que tu abaisses les défenses pour qu'on puisse entrer.

Lance se redressa, Matt sourit et Pidge retint un cri de joie.  _Bien sûr_! Ils avaient quelqu'un à l'intérieur, maintenant. Ça changeait la donne.

Hunk ne semblait pas aussi emballé qu'eux, mais n'allait certainement pas protester.

— Dis-moi où je dois aller.

 

* * *

 

Sendak écrasa un poing sur le panel de contrôle.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi nous sommes-nous arrêtés ?

Haxus fouilla hâtivement dans les données du château.

— Le moteur est à plat. Il n'a pas surchargé, sire. Le courant s'est simplement coupé.

— Un sabotage, grommela Sendak.

Le paladin jaune était plus intelligent qu'il ne l'avait pensé. C'était une inadvertance de sa part, mais pas une terrible erreur, du moment que les boucliers restaient en place.

— Trouvez-le, ordonna-t-il à Haxus. Ramenez-moi son corps.

 

* * *

 

Shiro se crispa alors qu'ils approchaient du vaisseau altéen. La barrière qui l'entourait était définitivement alimentée par un cristal galra et était assez résistante pour que les deux robots lions (des lions de Voltron, selon Keith) survolant la proue soient bien loin de parvenir à passer au travers.

— J'aurais peut-être dû te demander ça plus tôt, dit Shiro alors que Keith les conduisait droit vers le bouclier. Mais tu as un plan ?

— Nope, répondit Keith.

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Shiro espérait.

— Tu te rends bien compte qu'on est en train de foncer sur une barrière d'énergie qui pourrait bien réduire ce vaisseau en cendres.

Keith actionna un bouton, mais ne changea pas la trajectoire de la navette.

— C'est un bouclier galra. Nous sommes dans un vaisseau galra. On devrait passer à travers.

—  _On devrait_? répéta Shiro, l'air sceptique.

Keith se contenta de sourire.

La navette réduisit rapidement la distance qui les séparait de la barrière et Shiro se prépara à une collision qui ne vint jamais. Le bouclier s'écarta pour les laisser passer, formant un trou juste assez large pour leur navette, et se referma aussitôt derrière eux. Keith se glissa entre les tours du château et se posa près des portes d'un hangar.

Après avoir coupé le moteur de leur vaisseau, Keith jeta un coup d'œil à Shiro.

— Prêt ?

 _J'espère_ , pensa Shiro.

— Allons-y, dit-il.

Ils se détachèrent, abaissèrent la visière de leurs casques et se dirigèrent vers le sas. Le vent les fouetta alors que le sas dépressurisait, l'atmosphère s'échappant par les interstices laissés entre la navette galra et le vaisseau altéen. Le vaisseau, contrairement à la barrière, n'était pas de design galran. Les portes restèrent donc fermées, les empêchant d'entrer… mais pas pour longtemps.

Fermant les yeux, Shiro se concentra. L'énergie dormante de son bras droit s'agita comme un ours sortant de l'hibernation : elle était affamée et implacable. Elle gronda, bouillonnante, et surgit de son bras dans un éclat de chaleur incandescente le brûlant de l'intérieur.

Shiro plongea les doigts dans l'interstice entre la porte du hangar et le sol, le métal se ramollissant instantanément à son toucher. Après quelques coups rapides, les joints de la porte cédèrent. L'air siffla au travers alors que Shiro saisissait le bord de la porte avec sa prothèse pour la soulever. Ses muscles crièrent sous l'effort, mais la porte s'ouvrit peu à peu.

Dès que l'ouverture fut assez large, Shiro prit appui contre le mur pour la maintenir le temps que Keith se glisse en dessous. Shiro le suivit dans le hangar et la porte se referma derrière eux.

Les bords fondus ne se collaient pas parfaitement au sol. Des avertisseurs lumineux clignotèrent autour de la porte, mais il n'y avait plus d'air pour porter le hurlement de l'alarme de dépressurisation.

Shiro grimaça.

— Espérons que Sendak ne décide pas de venir voir.

— On ne pourra rien y faire.

Keith faisait bonne figure, mais son visage montrait une certaine tension alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte intérieure. Shiro le suivit, perturbé par le silence sinistre qui l'entourait. Les seuls sons qu'il entendait étaient sa respiration, résonnant dans son casque, et celle de Keith, plus faible, dans son oreille.

Ils furent à nouveau secoués par un autre coup de vent, plus faible cette fois-ci, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le sas vide derrière la porte. Dès que cette dernière se ferma derrière eux, le cycle de pressurisation automatique se lança. Un moment plus tard, une lumière bleue s'alluma et la porte du fond s'ouvrit.

— Eh bien, dit Keith avec un enthousiasme forcé. On y est.

Shiro lui jeta un regard blasé avant de s'avancer dans le couloir.

— Cherche un ordinateur de commande, dit-il. Le mieux, ce serait d'abaisser les barrières et laisser les paladins reprendre eux-mêmes leur vaisseau alors qu'on s'éloigne le plus possible de Sendak.

— D'accord.

 

* * *

 

 _Un générateur de barrière_ , pensa Hunk, se glissant dans un coin du couloir.  _Si j'étais un générateur de barrière, où est-ce que je me trouverais ?_

Allura avait dit dans l'aile nord-ouest du neuvième étage, mais a) Hunk ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait le nord-ouest dans l'espace, b) ce que Sendak avait fait pour prendre le contrôle du château empêchait Allura d'accéder à la carte ou à d'autres outils qui auraient pu lui permettre de le guider, et c) le neuvième étage était  _énorme._

Cela faisait près de cinq minutes qu'il était là, le bayard en main au cas où – parce que, hé, avec la chance qu'il avait, le pire pouvait arriver – mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Il n'y avait rien au neuvième étage mis à part des salles de stockage, des ordinateurs de commandes basiques et quelques tunnels d'accès aux canalisations et câbles de tension qui passaient dans les murs du château.

Rien de tout cela n'allait aider Hunk à faire entrer les autres.

— Tu es sûre que tu m'as envoyé au bon endroit ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait une autre porte sur un nouveau bric-à-brac. Parce que je ne vois aucun générateur de barrière.

— Tu es bien au neuvième étage ? demanda Allura.

Elle commençait à venir à bout de sa patience, mais Hunk ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il aurait déjà dû avoir abaissé les boucliers il y a longtemps. Bien sûr, comprendre la frustration d'Allura ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être sur les nerfs, lui aussi.

— Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas lire l'altéen ! Je crois que c'était un neuf sur la porte et  _tu_ m'as dit que j'étais au bon endroit.

— Ok, vous deux, calmez-vous, dit Matt. Paniquer ne nous mènera nulle part.

— Facile à dire pour toi.

Hunk tourna dans une impasse. Il grogna et fit demi-tour avant de reprendre :

— C'est pas toi qui es coincé ici avec une bande de Galras assoiffés de sang.

— Suis le mur avec ta main… C'est pas comme ça qu'on sort d'un labyrinthe ?

Lance était probablement le seul qui ne paniquait pas. Du moins, il ne le montrait pas. Hunk le connaissait assez bien pour se douter que ses commentaires enjoués n'étaient que de la comédie. Mais Hunk appréciait quand même qu'il essaie de détendre l'atmosphère.

Honnêtement, il était prêt à tout essayer, là : suivre le mur avec sa main, accrocher un fil à une poignée de porte, laisser une traînée de miettes de pain.

Cela ne l'aiderait pas, mais il se sentirait peut-être mieux.

Il oublia bien vite les miettes de pain quand il tourna dans un couloir et fut accueilli par une pluie de tirs lasers. N'étant pas assez rapide pour plonger à l'abri, il invoqua son bouclier et se réfugia derrière lui en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur et de voir qui lui tirait dessus.

— C'était quoi ? demanda Pidge. Des lasers ?

Il y avait deux robots, de forme vaguement galra et faisant au moins une tête de plus que lui, au bout du couloir. Ils tenaient chacun une grosse arme laser qui pouvait certainement lui arracher la tête en un coup.

— Hunk ? fit Allura, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

C'était sympa qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Il se sentirait vraiment aimé et soutenu là, s'il n'était pas à deux doigts de se faire tuer au moindre geste de travers.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parle-nous.

— Eh bien, dit doucement Hunk, grimaçant alors qu'une nouvelle pluie de lasers s'abattait sur son bouclier. Ça pourrait être pire.

Lance laissa échapper un son étranglé.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse.

Avant que Hunk ne puisse développer, un son retentit derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et glapit, plongeant de côté pour éviter un Galra à l'air mesquin qui se jetait sur lui avec une grande épée violette.

— Hunk !

Les robots rouvrirent le feu et Hunk recula, abandonnant son bouclier pour prendre son bayard. Le meilleur moyen de se mettre en sécurité, c'était sûrement de ne plus avoir personne pour lui tirer dessus.

Le recul du canon était toujours aussi fort, mais ça n'avait pas tant d'importance puisque le Galra l'avait acculé contre un mur. Il ouvrit le feu, ne prenant pas la peine de viser, et resta appuyé sur la gâchette jusqu'à ce que le Galra et un robot ne prennent retraite derrière le coin le plus proche, dans des directions opposées.

L'autre robot ne fut pas assez rapide et fut abattu, se convulsant et produisant des étincelles là où les tirs de Hunk avaient percé son abdomen.

Les autres criaient toujours dans les oreilles de Hunk, ce qui aurait pu le distraire s'il avait la présence d'esprit de penser à autre chose qu'à l'arme à feu et l'épée qui se battaient pour verser le premier sang. Enfin, il devrait sûrement leur faire savoir qu'il n'était pas encore mort.

— Hé, euh, les gens ? Léger problème.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lance, ses mots s'embrouillant dans la précipitation. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hunk tira à nouveau sur le Galra, espérant le faire tenir ses distances quelques secondes de plus, avant de sprinter en direction du robot restant.

— Rien. Je dois juste m'occuper de quelques enfoirés violets. Tout va bien.

Il inspira un bon coup alors que le robot jaillissait dans sa ligne de mire et ouvrait le feu. Il s'abattit contre le mur, laissant son bayard revenir à son état inactivé tout en levant son bouclier, puis reprit :

— Mais je vais pas pouvoir parler pendant un moment, alors, euh… Paniquez pas. Vous saurez bien vite si j'arrive à baisser les barrières.

Une sensation de danger le traversa subitement et il pivota juste à temps pour voir le Galra foncer dans sa direction.

_Génial._

Eh bien, jouer la carte de la sécurité n'allait pas marcher. Il était temps d'essayer la stratégie préférée de Lance : agir en toute imprudence. Au pire, cela ferait tellement rire le Galra qu'il se pisserait dessus et lui laisserait une ouverture.

C'était toujours mieux que des miettes de pain.

 

* * *

 

Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Lance fut à nouveau relégué dans le groupe « attends et observe dans le calme ». Des bruits de lutte résonnaient dans les transmetteurs : des tirs lasers, des grognements, une respiration haletante. De temps à autre, Hunk laissait échapper un cri de peur ou de douleur et, juste une fois, un cri de victoire.

— Hé, Pidge ? murmura Lance, tapant le côté de son casque pour désactiver son microphone.

Pidge lui jeta un coup d'œil en faisant le tour du vaisseau.

— Ouais ?

— Rappelle-moi de te demander de mettre des caméras dans nos casques, une fois qu'on en aura fini avec ça. Je déteste ne pas savoir ce qui se passe là-bas.

Pidge ne répondit pas tout de suite. Finalement, iel coupa son micro, immobilisa Green près du château-vaisseau et pivota dans son siège pour enlacer Lance. C'était maladroit, surtout avec leur différence de taille et le fauteuil qui se trouvait entre eux, mais c'était plus que bienvenu. Lance étreignit Pidge et se força à sourire.

— On parle de Hunk, là, murmura-t-iel dans l'oreille de Lance. Crois en lui.

Iel avait raison. Et Lance croyait en Hunk ; certainement plus que Hunk croyait en lui-même. Cela faisait près de trois ans qu'ils étaient amis et Lance avait pris conscience de toutes les choses incroyables que Hunk avait à offrir. Sa cuisine, son expertise mécanique, sa capacité à deviner quand Lance avait besoin d'un câlin.

Il était intelligent, fort et n'abandonnait jamais. Parfois, Hunk oubliait tout ça, quand son anxiété prenait le dessus, mais Lance était là pour le lui rappeler.

Ravalant son inquiétude, Lance se redressa et réactiva son micro.

— Tu vas y arriver, Hunk, dit-il fermement. Y a pas moyen que ces boulets de Galras puissent t'avoir, t'es bien trop intelligent !

— Ouais, ajouta Pidge, reprenant les contrôles de son lion. Montre à ces enfoirés violets ce que tu as dans le ventre.

Lance ne savait pas si Hunk pouvait les entendre par-dessus les tirs des lasers ou s'il les écoutait, mais il ne renonça pas. Il ne pouvait pas piloter Blue, ne pouvait pas se battre contre les Galras, mais il pouvait bien faire ça. Il pouvait rappeler à Hunk qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il valait bien mieux que n'importe quel soldat de Sendak.

Hunk poussa soudainement un cri de joie essoufflé. Les bruits de lutte reprirent presque aussitôt, mais peu de temps après, la barrière vacilla et disparut.

Lance poussa un cri de joie.

— Il l'a fait ! On peut passer !

Allura et Matt se réjouirent et Pidge se dirigea vers le château-vaisseau. Green rugit avec défi et les portes du hangar central s'ouvrirent pour les laisser passer. Les deux lions se posèrent dans la grande pièce devant l'annexe où le lion noir avait été enfermé pendant dix mille ans. Bien sûr, il n'y était plus, désormais. Tous les lions se trouvaient dans des hangars plus petits situés dans les tours du château, plus faciles d'accès depuis la passerelle de commande.

Mais ils n'allaient pas tout de suite à la passerelle. Hunk passait en premier et il se trouvait bien plus près de ce hangar que des autres.

Lance fut le premier à descendre du lion, les autres à sa suite. Ils traversèrent le hangar en courant et rejoignirent l'ascenseur. Lance martela le bouton du neuvième étage.

— Accroche-toi, mon vieux, dit-il à Hunk. On arrive.

 

* * *

 

Sendak prit un air horrifié en voyant que la barrière s'était désactivée.

— Non, grogna-t-il, bien qu'il soit désormais seul avec l'Altéen inconscient et une seule sentinelle. Comment ?

Il agrandit le signal des caméras, bouillonnant de rage. Le paladin jaune affrontait toujours Haxus au neuvième étage, bien loin du générateur de barrière. L'humain avait réussi à détruire les deux sentinelles, mais il n'était pas de taille face à un duelliste galra du calibre d'Haxus. Il serait bientôt mort.

Sendak avait observé le combat depuis le début ; le paladin n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rejoindre de générateur de barrière et encore moins de la désactiver. Alors comment… ?

Il fit glisser le signal vidéo et le diminua dans un coin de sa vision. Il entra quelques commandes qui affichèrent le signal d'une autre caméra située dans la salle du générateur de barrière. Il était éteint, évidemment, mais…

Des ombres se mouvèrent au coin de l'écran, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du vaisseau. Sendak sélectionna les caméras qui suivaient leur passage et les analysa rapidement jusqu'à les retrouver : deux personnes en armure traversant les couloirs du vaisseau en courant jusqu'à la tour centrale, où les équipements les plus cruciaux étaient situés.

Sendak les reconnut.

Il poussa un rugissement et souleva son bras robotique au-dessus de sa tête, l'abattant sur la console altéenne, en détruisant l'enveloppe fragile. L'écran se brouilla et disparut.

Fulminant, Sendak se tourna vers la porte.

— Reste là, ordonna-t-il à la dernière sentinelle. Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi ou Haxus entre, tue le prisonnier.

 

* * *

 

— Tu es sûr de savoir où tu vas ? demanda Shiro, suivant Keith dans sa course à travers les couloirs.

— Bien sûr, dit Keith.

Shiro en doutait, étant donné que Keith avait passé moins d'une minute à étudier les plans du château, mais il savait qu'ajouter quelque chose à ce sujet ne servirait à rien. Il essaya donc une approche différente :

— Je pensais qu'on devait partir. On a abaissé la barrière, alors  _allons-y._ Les paladins peuvent s'en sortir tous seuls.

— T'en sais rien.

— Je sais que si on s'attarde ici, Orgul va commencer à se poser des questions.

Keith fit un son dédaigneux.

— On dira que c'est la faute de la navette pourrie que Tarrok nous a donnée. Elle est tombée en panne après quelques sauts et on a dû s'arrêter pour la faire réparer.

Quelque chose disait à Shiro que cela ne serait pas aussi simple, surtout quand on parlait des Galras… et  _surtout_ quand Shiro était impliqué. Il avait peut-être passé l'épreuve d'Haggar, mais il savait très bien qu'il était loin d'avoir convaincu ses ravisseurs qu'il était un soldat obéissant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de leur laisser place au doute.

En fin de compte, le sens de l'orientation de Keith n'était pas que de la vantardise. Il les guida au travers du vaisseau altéen rapidement et sans effort. Quelques temps plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une porte sur laquelle figuraient des lettres altéennes et une barre à rayures jaunes et noires qui criait  _Danger_ dans un langage universel.

Keith poussa un petit ricanement suffisant.

— Je te l'avais dit. Le générateur de trou de ver.

Plutôt que de laisser à Keith la chance de jubiler, Shiro abattit sa main sur le panel contre le mur. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une petite salle au centre de laquelle se trouvait un appareil en forme d'œuf en suspension dans un flux d'énergie bleuté. Sendak les y attendait.

Keith et Shiro se figèrent à l'entrée. Keith porta la main à sa ceinture, où se trouvait sa dague, et le bras de Shiro vibra d'anticipation alors qu'il se mettait en position de combat.

— Eh bien, eh bien, gronda Sendak, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire sauvage. Il semblerait que j'ai mis la main sur une paire de traîtres. Lord Zarkon ne sera pas content.

— Sendak, grogna Keith.

Une centaine de mensonges traversèrent l'esprit de Shiro. Aucun d'entre eux n'était particulièrement convaincant, mais ils lui offraient au moins une petite chance de s'en sortir sans s'exposer. Ils avaient intercepté une transmission des paladins de Voltron et avaient décidé d'essayer de les capturer. Ils avaient vu des lasers et avaient imaginé le pire. Leur trou de ver s'était ouvert dans le coin et ils avaient décidé d'aller voir.

Shiro savait que Keith ne pensait pas à ça. Il lui fallait du temps pour préparer ses mensonges ; pris de court, il avait tendance à dire la vérité… ou à bondir avant qu'on ne puisse lui porter le premier coup. À en juger son expression, il était à deux doigts de bondir sur Sendak.

Une part de Shiro en était contente, une autre part tout autant honteuse. Après neuf mois à se battre dans l'Arène, il avait très envie de tester ses nouvelles capacités contre Sendak.

La posture de Sendak était souple et décontractée, comme s'il se trouvait au milieu d'une simple conversation et non sur le point de se battre. Ses lèvres se recourbèrent dans une grimace hargneuse.

— Heureusement que ton père n'est pas là pour te voir foutre en l'air son héritage.

— Mon père était aussi monstrueux que toi.

Le rire de Sendak résonna dans la chambre vide.

— J'ai toujours su que la lignée Lotor prendrait fin avec toi. Je dois cependant reconnaître que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te laisses contrôler par un  _humain_ comme celui-ci.

Keith se tendit, ses doigts dansant sur la garde de sa dague.

— Les humains ne sont pas aussi faibles que tu sembles le penser.

Avec un rire moqueur, Sendak posa le regard sur Shiro, qui se raidit, son bras galra s'activant dans un éclair de chaleur, suivi par une sensation d'engourdissement.

— Si tu penses que  _ça,_ c'est de la force, c'est un miracle que tu aies survécu à ton rite de passage.

 _Rite de passage_? songea Shiro, mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander ce que cela voulait dire.

Avec un cri qui sembla lui arracher la gorge, Keith chargea, la dague baissée et orientée vers les tripes de Sendak.

Sendak sourit sauvagement, balançant son énorme bras mécanique pour saisir Keith avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher assez pour l'attaquer. Shiro courut à la rescousse, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire deux pas, Sendak projeta Keith dans sa direction. Il désactiva son bras par réflexe et il se refroidit juste un instant avant que Keith ne s'abatte sur lui, les envoyant s'écraser par terre. La dague de Keith glissa un peu plus loin, s'arrêtant près de la porte.

Shiro grinça les dents au rire de Sendak.

— Pathétique. Tu aurais dû t'enfuir quand tu en avais l'occasion.

Keith se releva vivement, une épée apparaissant de nulle part dans sa main. Shiro ne la reconnaissait pas. La lame était plus courte que celle utilisée par les officiers galras. Elle était à double tranchant, compacte et brillait d'un violet vibrant de quintessence.

Shiro ne l'avait jamais vue avant, mais le rictus de Sendak s'élargit en l'avisant.

— Eh bien, dit Sendak. Cela sera peut-être intéressant, finalement.

 

* * *

 

Hunk ne s'en sortait pas très bien. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à battre le deuxième robot, mais le Galra était bien plus fort. On pourrait penser qu'un gars avec un canon laser aurait le dessus dans un combat, mais le Galra était agile et intelligent et n'avait de cesse de se faufiler dans l'espace personnel de Hunk avec son horrible épée mauve.

Et c'était exactement ça le problème : ce Galra était visiblement un soldat. Il était expérimenté, audacieux et cruel.

Hunk ? Pas autant. Il fuyait autant qu'il se battait et quand il se battait, il manquait souvent sa cible. Mis à part un tir qui avait égratigné le bras du Galra sur un coup de chance, Hunk n'avait rien fait de plus que de trouer les murs du couloir. (Purée, Allura allait le  _tuer_  pour avoir foutu la pagaille dans son château.)

Les voix des autres piaillaient dans ses oreilles, parfois encourageantes, parfois douces, parfois enflammées. Leurs mots se mêlèrent dans l'esprit de Hunk, formant un bourdonnement sourd qu'il trouvait étrangement réconfortant parce que cela lui rappelait que des renforts l'attendaient. Enfin, s'il trouvait le moyen d'atteindre le générateur de barrière. Étant donné que c'était déjà impossible  _avant_ que le Galra n'attaque, Hunk n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir d'y arriver maintenant.

Il n'avait pas non plus abandonné. En s'enfuyant, il jetait un coup d'œil aux pièces alentour dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, juste au cas où.

Malheureusement, il se fatiguait bien plus vite que son adversaire. Si cela continuait comme ça, il allait se faire coincer et il mourrait et les autres ne pourraient pas entrer dans le château et les Galras s'en iraient avec trois lions et Zarkon remporterait la guerre qui mettait en jeu l'univers. Ensuite, quand quelqu'un mentionnerait le nom de Hunk, tout le monde dans la pièce dirait,  _Oh. Tu veux dire le gars qui a perdu la guerre._

Le Galra repassa à l'attaque. Hunk recula et se retrouva dos au mur. Il leva son canon, mais le Galra l'écarta d'un coup de pied et leva son épée.

_— Hunk !_

Le cri résonna de façon étrange et cela lui prit un moment pour comprendre que c'était parce qu'il l'entendait à la fois dans son transmetteur et en personne. La signification de ce fait ne lui vint à l'esprit qu'après une pluie de lasers, quand le Galra devant Hunk fut remplacé par une silhouette familière vêtue de bleue.

— Lance ?

Lance – et c'était bien  _lui,_ d'une façon ou d'une autre, miraculeusement, impossiblement – souleva son bayard et tira trois nouveaux lasers en direction du Galra.

— Prends ça, espèce de grosse aubergine dégueulasse ! Ça t'apprendra à chercher des noises à la Team Voltron !

Le Galra se recula vivement, évitant les tirs de Lance. Mais il n'était pas assez rapide pour éviter Allura, qui s'était glissée derrière lui pendant qu'il était concentré sur Lance. Alors qu'il pivotait, elle lui asséna un coup de poing qui le fit reculer pile dans la ligne de mire de Pidge. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, iel abattit son bayard et l'électrocuta. Deux autres tirs lasers le frappèrent à l'épaule, aimable contribution de Matt.

Le Galra essaya de se redresser et réussit même à soulever son épée alors qu'Allura le chargeait à nouveau. Elle se glissa gracieusement en dessous et abattit son talon contre sa tempe.

Et juste comme ça, c'était fini. Le Galra tomba, inconscient. Pidge, Matt et Allura l'entourèrent avec prudence, ne semblant pas vraiment savoir quoi faire de lui. Pendant ce temps, Lance se tourna vers Hunk.

— Hunk ! Mon vieux !

Il prit le visage de Hunk dans ses mains et le détailla.

— Tu vas bien ? Oh bordel !

Hunk rigola avec un hoquet lui arrachant quelques larmes et il serra Lance dans ses bras.

— Lance ! Tu… Quoi ?  _Comment_?

Lance recula, haussant un sourcil.

— Comment ça,  _comment_?

— Comment vous êtes entrés ?

Matt se tourna dans sa direction, fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas désactivé les boucliers ?

— J'étais trop occupé à essayer de ne pas mourir.

Hunk regarda les autres. Pidge fusillait toujours le Galra du regard, mais les autres le regardaient tous avec confusion.

— Attends un peu… fit Lance, levant une main. Si tu n'as pas désactivé les boucliers… qui s'en est chargé ?

Personne ne connaissait la réponse. Ils s'échangèrent des regards, leurs bayards en main, jetant de temps à autre un regard au Galra allongé entre Pidge et Allura. Pidge ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sans dire quoi que ce soit.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance, finit par dire Allura, la voix ferme. Il faut rejoindre la passerelle de commandes, sauver Coran et arrêter Sendak.

— Ouais, dit Pidge. Rover, reste là et garde un œil sur le prisonnier. S'il se réveille, électrocute-le.

Rover bipa pour indiquer qu'il avait compris. Une baguette métallique sortit de son ventre, laissant échapper quelques éclairs d'électricité comme pour avertir le Galra inconscient du destin qui l'attendait.

Matt regarda Pidge, un sourcil haussé, jusqu'à ce qu'iel dise :

— Quoi ? Je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai donné un taser à Rover.

— Je n'ai rien dit, fit rapidement Matt. Je me demandais juste quand est-ce que tu as trouvé le temps de faire ça.

Lance fit un son dédaigneux.

— Oh, je t'en prie. Tu crois que Pidge dort comme nous autres mortels ? Ha ha, la blague !

Pidge rit. Allura jeta le Galra dans un placard, Rover se plaçant juste devant, et Hunk pressa une main contre son front. Il s'affaissa contre le mur, soulagé, mais n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour se reposer, les autres se précipitant bien vite vers l'ascenseur.

 

* * *

 

Keith se battait avec fureur et imprudence, ce qui inquiétait franchement Shiro. Même avec son épée d'énergie, il ne faisait pas le poids face à la carrure et à la grande portée de Sendak. Keith était peut-être plus rapide, mais il ne l'était pas assez pour traverser les défenses de Sendak.

Shiro essaya une approche plus prudente, restant en retrait et couvrant les ouvertures dans la défense de Keith. Cela ne les aida pas beaucoup. D'un simple geste de son bras massif, Sendak les sépara. Il força Keith à reculer dans le couloir loin du générateur du trou de ver et Shiro dut partir à leur poursuite sans parvenir à rejoindre Keith, Sendak obstruant le couloir.

_Peut-être que tu y arriverais si tu arrêtais de te retenir, Champion._

La voix dans son esprit ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Haggar et Shiro frissonna. Son hésitation donna une ouverture à Sendak qui l'envoya paître de l'autre côté du couloir. Shiro atterrit durement, le souffle coupé et trop faible pour se relever. Son bras galra palpitait de douleur et d'envie de sang.

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer comme ça indéfiniment. Il était Champion, Unité Une. Tant qu'il maintenait sa couverture dans l'armée galra, il allait devoir se battre et Haggar ne laisserait pas sa précieuse expérience utiliser une arme inférieure à celle qu'il avait attachée à son corps. S'il continuait à hésiter, il y laisserait sa peau.

L'idée d'accepter le cadeau d'Haggar, de l'accepter comme une partie de lui, lui retournait tout de même l'estomac. Il était déjà un soldat de Zarkon, se dirigeant vers les lignes de front pour se battre auprès des Galras. S'il commençait à se battre comme eux, comme Sendak, alors combien de compromis allait-il encore faire ? Et combien de temps lui restait-il avant de perdre son humanité ?

Le cri de douleur de Keith le tira de ses sombres pensées et il s'empressa de se relever, en cherchant la cause.

Sendak l'avait plaqué contre une double porte au bout du couloir, son énorme main mécanique enfonçant le corps de Keith dans le métal jusqu'à ce que les portes commencent à ployer. Le visage de Keith était tordu de douleur, mais il fusillait Sendak d'un regard provocateur. C'était évidemment de l'entêtement à l'état pur qui lui permettait de rester silencieux.

Le sang de Shiro bouillit dans ses veines jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus distinguer la chaleur de son bras de celle de sa colère. À pas de loup, il s'approcha vivement de Sendak et Keith, le bras tendu de côté. Il sentit quelque chose changer à l'intérieur de son bras et il se mouva comme un serpent portant son coup, plus rapide que le pourrait n'importe quel humain, plongeant en direction du dos de Sendak.

Au dernier moment, Sendak pivota, Keith toujours enserré dans sa poigne, et le fit reculer d'un coup de pied. Puis, il abattit à nouveau Keith contre les portes cabossées. En fait, il le fit passer droit  _au travers_ de ces portes, le suspendant au-dessus de ce qui semblait être une cage d'ascenseur vide.

— Keith !

Shiro se releva péniblement. Il rencontra le regard de Keith un bref instant.

Sendak le lâcha.

Keith cria en tombant, sa voix recouverte par le cri de Shiro. Par instinct, Shiro fonça, se laissant tomber à genoux pour glisser sous le bras de Sendak alors qu'il portait un coup en direction de sa tête. Shiro ne tenta pas de ralentir alors qu'il approchait des portes broyées. Il prit simplement appui et se jeta dans le vide à la suite de Keith.

Il n'eut qu'un court instant pour analyser la situation – Keith, cinq mètres plus bas, enfonçait son épée dans le mur de la cage de l'ascenseur dans une tentative de ralentir sa chute. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que, pendant un moment, Shiro pensait que Keith allait réussir à se rattraper. Puis tout son poids se porta sur la main enroulée autour de la garde de son épée et il lâcha prise, écarquillant les yeux alors qu'il tendait le bras pour la rattraper. Sa main se referma dans le vide.

Il tomba à nouveau, mais il s'était ralenti juste assez pour que Shiro puisse le rattraper. Il vit la cabine de l'ascenseur se profilant en dessous d'eux alors qu'il enroulait son bras humain autour de la taille de Keith et abattait l'autre dans le mur.

La soudure entre la chair et la technologie galra brûla et pendant un moment, Shiro cru qu'elle allait lâcher, que son bras prosthétique allait être arraché de son corps. Mais il tint le coup et Shiro découpa une tranchée de métal brûlé sur le mur, ralentissant leur chute. Les griffes de Keith s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de Shiro, perçant le tissu entre les pièces de son armure. Shiro serra les dents face à la douleur dans son dos et dans son bras et tint bon jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent à peine un mètre au-dessus de l'ascenseur.

Soupirant de soulagement, Shiro fit glisser Keith sur le toit de l'ascenseur avant de l'y rejoindre. Une seconde plus tard, la garde désactivée de l'épée de Keith tomba sur l'ascenseur avec un  _clang_ creux. Keith la récupéra avant de s'affaisser contre le mur, tremblant.

— Merci, dit-il faiblement, souriant à Shiro.

— Y a pas de quoi.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Sendak se laissant tomber à leur suite, atterrissant avec assez de force pour faire fléchir le toit de la cabine. Keith et Shiro trébuchèrent avant de s'effondrer à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur avec Sendak, qui dégagea les débris qui lui étaient tombés dessus.

Shiro avisa le panneau de contrôle près des portes, les boutons marqués de caractères qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, sauf pour les deux derniers boutons, non marqués par des chiffres, mais par de petites images. Espérant que les Altéens fabriquaient leurs ascenseurs de la même manière que les humains, Shiro abattit son poing sur le bouton de droite.

Les portes s'ouvrirent juste alors que Sendak se jetait sur Shiro, qui esquiva, saisit le bras de Keith et courut hors de l'ascenseur.

Maintenant que Shiro se battait à plein pouvoir, le combat prit une tournure différente. Sendak tenait toujours bon et parvenait parfois à porter un coup qui envoyait valser l'un de ses adversaires, mais il prenait autant de dégâts qu'il en assénait. Le bras de Shiro était de technologie galra, comme celui de Sendak ; peut-être pas aussi exubérant, mais tout aussi puissant. Il pouvait encaisser un coup qui aurait brisé les os de n'importe qui. Sendak devait désormais faire attention à Shiro s'il ne voulait pas perdre la tête et cela donnait à Keith l'occasion de se glisser de l'autre côté, moins défendu.

Le combat progressa dans le couloir, Shiro et Keith se repliant continuellement derrière des piliers d'énergie crépitante tout en attaquant Sendak. Ils étaient toujours plus petits et plus fragiles que lui et Keith s'était calmé assez pour ne plus flirter  _activement_ avec la mort.

Malheureusement, le couloir ne s'allongeait pas indéfiniment et Sendak finit par les coincer contre une porte. Elle s'ouvrit à leur approche, mais quand Shiro évita un coup de Sendak, il se retrouva sur une passerelle étroite suspendue au-dessus d'un vide apparemment sans fond.

Keith grogna ce qui devait être un juron.

— Ça ne va pas, murmura-t-il, s'accroupissant près de Shiro. On n'a aucune marge de manœuvre ici.

Shiro grimaça, tout à fait d'accord. Il suffisait d'un bon coup de Sendak et ils seraient propulsés au-dessus de la rambarde bancale.

— Il faut qu'on en finisse.

— Comment ?

Shiro recula et se retrouva sur une plate-forme circulaire qui ressemblait à un genre de moteur ou de noyau d'énergie. Il jeta un œil à la bande d'énergie qui connectait la prothèse de Sendak à son épaule.

— Tu crois pouvoir lui couper le bras ? murmura-t-il.

Keith sourit d'un air narquois.

— Occupe-le.

C'était une tâche facile. Sendak faisait visiblement plus attention au bras de Shiro qu'à l'épée de Keith, alors quand Keith lui asséna un coup latéral qui le fit reculer sur la passerelle, Sendak ne répliqua pas, se tournant plutôt vers Shiro pour lui faire face alors qu'il fonçait sur lui.

Le bras de Shiro vibra alors que sa main égratignait la surface du bras de Sendak. Il recula petit à petit, rendant chaque coup de Sendak en faisant attention à son avancée, pour éviter de se retrouver collé à la rampe.

Sendak n'eut pas le temps de le faire reculer jusque-là. Dès que Keith se trouva en dehors de son champ de vision, il chargea. Sendak pivota au bruit de ses pas, mais il était trop tard. Keith abattit son épée qui coupa nettement le lien d'énergie entre son épaule et son coude. Le bras de Sendak s'écrasa sur le sol et glissa un peu plus loin.

Keith le fit tomber dans le vide d'un coup de pied et Sendak leva son autre bras dans un effort futile pour se protéger du coup que Shiro portait à son visage. Il s'effondra.

Shiro s'arrêta, la respiration difficile. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu ainsi et son corps hurlait de fatigue. Il laissa retomber son bras galra le long de son corps alors que Keith s'approchait de Sendak, l'épée toujours levée.

Sendak cracha du sang violacé sur la plate-forme. Il planta sa main restante sur le sol et essaya de se relever, mais s'effondra à nouveau, gémissant doucement.

— Pathétique, cracha Keith. Dire que le grand commandant Sendak a perdu face à un humain et un simulacre de Galra.

Ces mots étaient cruels et vicieux. Shiro ne l'avait jamais entendu employer un ton pareil. Il regarda le jeune Galra, choqué, observant la façon dont son épée frémissait et dont ses yeux brûlaient de quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la haine.

— Où se trouve ta fierté, maintenant, Sendak ? demanda Keith.

Shiro posa une main sur l'épaule de Keith. Il pivota, grondant, mais s'arrêta aussitôt en avisant Shiro.

— C'est fini, Keith, murmura Shiro. Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre comme ça.

La rage de Keith s'évanouit aussitôt et il écarquilla les yeux. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sendak avant de se tourner vers Shiro, les oreilles plaquées contre son crâne.

— Shiro, dit-il. Je…

— Comme c'est touchant.

La voix de Sendak était faible, mais plus haineuse que jamais. Keith et Shiro se tournèrent pour le regarder. Il avait réussi à se redresser, bien qu'il se tienne la tête entre les mains, une grimace de douleur déformant son visage.

— Un faiblard et un lâche. Vous faites une sacrée paire.

— Nous t'avons battu, non ? releva Shiro, gardant un ton froid et égal, même s'il voulait insulter Sendak jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Admets-le, Sendak. Tu as perdu.

Un sourire sanguinaire fendit le visage de Sendak.

— Oui. Oui, en effet.

Il s'accrocha au panel de contrôle du moteur et se releva, s'appuyant sur la console.

— Vous auriez dû me tuer.

Il abattit son poing sur un bouton :

— Haxus ! Contactez Lord Zarkon immédiatement. Dites-lui–

Sendak ne finit jamais son message. Le temps que Shiro réactive son bras galra, Keith se tenait déjà derrière Sendak. Le bout de son épée traversa le torse de Sendak, trempée de sang frais. Sendak s'étouffa, titubant.

Soudainement, l'expression de Keith passa d'une détermination froide à de l'horreur pure. Il retira vivement son épée, ses yeux jaunes écarquillés de… peur ? Culpabilité ? Shiro ne saurait le dire. Sendak oscilla avant de s'effondrer dans le vide en dessous du moteur.

Quand il eut disparu, il ne laissa que du silence derrière lui.

 

* * *

 

Les paladins ne ralentirent pas en arrivant près de la passerelle de commandes. Les portes étaient fermées, le couloir silencieux et sombre, mais Coran était tout près. Pidge le  _sentait._  Il allait bien. Il devait l'être.

Lance les arrêta avec un « attendez ! » soudain alors qu'ils s'approchaient des portes. Allura semblait prête à passer son poing au travers du métal (pas que Pidge puisse lui en vouloir) et elle se tourna vers Lance.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Lance ne fléchit pas.

— Ça pourrait être un piège.

— Alors on le traversera. Coran a besoin de nous. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

— Ouais, non, j'avais bien compris, dit Lance avec impatience. Ce n'est pas pour nous que je m'inquiète. Et si Sendak est là-dedans ? Et si Coran est assommé, ou blessé, ou ligoté ? Si on se précipite, ça pourrait le tuer.

Allura sembla s'écrouler, son bras retombant le long de son corps.

— Tu as raison, dit-elle, la voix tremblante. On ne peut pas le mettre en danger, à moins de ne pas avoir le choix.

— Avons-nous vraiment le choix ? demanda Matt. Il faut qu'on entre, de toute façon.

Lance se frotta le menton, observant ses alentours. Soudainement, son visage s'éclaira :

— Les gens, j'ai un plan.

Pidge suivit le regard de Lance jusqu'à un petit conduit d'aération en hauteur. Il n'y avait qu'une personne ici qui pouvait y entrer. En soupirant, iel fit disparaître son bayard et se traîna jusqu'au mur.

— Que quelqu'un me fasse la courte échelle.

— Attends, fit Matt, saisissant Pidge par l'épaule et l'arrêtant en chemin. Tu ne peux pas y aller seul·e.

Pidge pivota, s'emportant :

— Ne me dis quoi faire.

Un air choqué et blessé traversa le visage de Matt alors qu'il reculait, retirant sa main. Pidge fit la grimace.

— Pardon. Je ne… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Matt ne bougea pas, la main toujours levée devant son torse. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, mais il se reprit et dissimula son choc.

— C'est rien. Je suis juste… inquiet. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses blessé·e.

— Je sais, dit Pidge, voûtant les épaules et regardant le sol. Mais quelqu'un doit bien y aller et vous ne pouvez pas vous glisser là-dedans.

Les autres restèrent silencieux. Pidge jeta un œil discret à Matt et le trouva visiblement en conflit intérieur. Mais Pidge savait déjà comment cela se finirait. Aussi effrayé qu'il pouvait l'être, Matt savait ce qui devait être fait et il n'allait pas s'interposer.

Avec un sourire contrit, Pidge serra le bras de Matt avant de s'approcher du conduit d'aération. Hunk s'agenouilla pour lui faire la courte échelle. Il souleva Pidge après qu'iel se soit appuyé·e sur ses mains pour lui permettre de retirer la grille et d'entrer dans le conduit.

— Fais attention, Pidge, fit Allura. Dis-nous ce que tu vois, mais n'attaque pas tant qu'on n'a pas de plan.

— Ouais, ouais.

Pidge se mit à ramper, faisant la grimace à chaque coup, grincement et grognement. Il s'avéra qu'il était impossible de se mouvoir en silence dans les conduits d'aération et l'opération devint un jonglage entre discrétion, vitesse et coudes meurtris.

Iel finit par atteindre une nouvelle sortie d'aération. La première chose que Pidge remarqua en jetant un coup d'œil à travers la grille fut le cristal brisé, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide accrochée au plafond, le reste formant une poussière brillante sur le sol. Un nouveau cristal violet se trouvait non loin, des câbles et des fils le reliant au plafond.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'iel remarqua Coran.

Il était affalé par terre près du mur, comme s'il avait été traîné là et aussitôt oublié. Pidge ne pouvait pas dire de là où iel se trouvait s'il respirait ou non, mais il y avait du sang sur son visage et il ne bougeait pas.

— Je vois Coran, murmura-t-iel. Il n'a pas l'air bien.

— Et Sendak ? demanda Lance.

Pidge observa la passerelle.

— Il n'est pas là, mais il y a un robot galra et il a un pistolet pointé sur Coran.

Lance jura doucement.

Pidge fit apparaître son bayard discrètement.

— Écoutez, le champ est libre de là où je suis. Je pense pouvoir retirer le pistolet du robot. Vous pourrez alors entrer et l'abattre.

Personne ne dit rien, attendant tous par accord tacite la décision d'Allura. Elle inspira doucement avant de dire :

— Vas-y.

La lame du bayard découpa facilement une ouverture dans la grille d'aération et Pidge la retira.

— D'accord, souffla-t-iel. Prêts…

Iel visa précautionneusement le pistolet laser du robot, exhala lentement et tira. Son bayard traversa la pièce dans une traînée verte suivie d'une mince corde d'énergie. Le crochet s'enroula autour de l'arme, surprenant la sentinelle. Pidge tira son bayard en criant «  _Maintenant !_ » alors que le pistolet volait des mains du robot.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et les autres paladins chargèrent, Allura et Lance en tête. Lance tira dans le poitrail de l'automate. Allura fonça, s'emparant de la tête de la sentinelle et l'écrasant comme une canette de soda.

Pidge siffla en se laissant tomber du plafond.

— Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère, marmonna-t-iel.

Allura cligna les paupières, n'ayant visiblement pas compris ce qu'iel avait dit, avant de rejoindre Matt aux côtés de Coran.

— Il est toujours en vie, dit Matt, les doigts pressés contre le cou de Coran. Il faut le mettre dans une capsule de soin.

— Non.

La voix d'Allura trembla, mais elle carra la mâchoire et répéta « Non », devant l'air ébahi de Matt.

— Sendak a détruit notre cristal et l'a remplacé par un cristal corrompu, ajouta-t-elle en indiquant les ravages dans son dos. Tant que cette…  _chose_ alimente les régénérateurs cryogéniques, on ne peut pas les utiliser.

Pidge observa les visages pâles et accablés de ses amis.

— Alors… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— J'ai des bases en premiers secours, dit Matt. On devait s'y entraîner en vue de la mission Kerberos, puisqu'on n'avait pas d'officier médical dans l'équipage. Si on arrive à transporter Coran jusqu'à l'infirmerie, je pourrais peut-être l'aider.

— Et Sendak ? demanda Lance. Il est encore dans le château.

Allura caressa le front de Coran, essuyant un peu de sang séché qui s'était accumulé à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle semblait hésitante et fit vraiment prendre conscience à tous de ce qui s'était passé. Après un moment, elle ferma les yeux et se leva.

— Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, dit-elle. Si Sendak ne veut pas nous faire face, nous n'allons pas l'attendre comme un scorla en laisse. Hunk, Pidge, allez avec Matt et Coran à l'infirmerie. Ouvrez l'œil au cas où vous croisez Sendak et couvrez vos arrières. Lance, regarde les signaux vidéo du château, essaie de localiser Sendak.

— Et toi ? demanda Matt, observant Hunk soulever délicatement Coran, les sourcils froncés.

Allura s'avança vers les deux piédestaux qui contrôlaient le vaisseau. Ils brillaient également d'une lueur améthyste et Allura eut une grimace de dégoût avant d'y poser les mains.

— Il nous faut un nouveau cristal, ce qui veut dire qu'il nous faut un Balméra. Je vais essayer d'en trouver un dans la zone.

— D'accord, acquiesça Pidge avant de resserrer sa prise sur son bayard et de suivre Hunk en direction de la porte. Bonne chance.

 

* * *

 

Après un long moment, Shiro réussit enfin à accéder aux caméras du château et localisa le signal de la passerelle de commandes. Il vit deux inconnus humanoïdes près des commandes. Ils portaient des armures similaires, l'une noire, l'autre bleue.

Ils n'étaient pas Galras, ce qui suffisait à Shiro.

— La voie est libre, dit-il à Keith, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il avait tué Sendak. Les paladins ont repris le vaisseau. On devrait partir.

— Tu es sûr ?

Cela surprit Shiro et il pivota, fronçant les sourcils.

— Quoi ?

Keith évita son regard.

— Tu pourrais rester. Voltron se bat contre Zarkon, lui aussi. Si tu restais, tu n'aurais plus besoin de faire semblant. Tu pourrais te battre pour la Terre sans avoir à côtoyer les Galras.

Quelque chose se serra dans la poitrine de Shiro. Pourrait-il… ?

Il s'arrêta avant de laisser cette pensée s'installer. Oui, cela serait aisé de rester ici. Cela serait un véritable soulagement d'arrêter de jouer la comédie. De s'éloigner de Zarkon et de Haggar et du reste des Galras une bonne fois pour toutes. C'était un rêve impossible.

— Non, dit-il, la voix basse, mais ferme. Ce n'est pas en option.

Il pivota et se dirigea vers la porte, espérant pouvoir mettre fin à la conversation, mais après un moment de silence ébahi, Keith le suivit, des questions soulevées par la colère s'échappant de lui comme des balles de pistolet portées à la détermination de Shiro.

— Quoi… c'est tout ? Tu ne vas même pas leur parler ? Tu vas juste les laisser derrière ? C'est ta seule chance, Shiro ! C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, la  _seule_ chose que tu as voulue cette année. C'est une porte de  _sortie_.

— C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas la prendre.

Un grognement gargouilla au fond de la gorge de Keith.

—  _Pourquoi_?

Shiro s'arrêta net au beau milieu du couloir et Keith le percuta.

— Tu as dit que Voltron est la seule chose qui peut tenir tête à Zarkon, non ?

— Ouais…

— Alors ils ont de plus grandes batailles à livrer. Je ne peux pas leur demander d'abandonner le reste de l'univers pour une petite planète qui n'a pas encore été attaquée.

— Mais–

— On devrait se dépêcher. Orgul va finir par envoyer une équipe de recherche.

Il reprit son avancée et Keith le suivit plus lentement. Le silence qui les entourait était lourd de suspicion et de mécontentement. Keith ne croyait pas à l'excuse de Shiro, mais du moment qu'il ne la contestait pas, Shiro s'en fichait.

De plus, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Shiro ne _pouvait pas_ demander à Voltron de sauver la Terre à sa place, tout comme lui et Keith ne pouvait pas démanteler l'intégralité de l'empire de Zarkon. Il valait mieux continuer de se battre sur les deux fronts, séparément.

Mais il y avait une autre raison contre le fait de rester, une raison que Shiro ne voulait pas admettre à Keith : Keith était Galra et les paladins le verraient certainement comme un ennemi. Shiro pourrait rester, mais ce n'était pas garanti pour Keith. Et bien sûr, sans Shiro, il ne pourrait pas retourner dans l'armée de Zarkon. Peut-être, seulement  _peut-être,_  arriveraient-ils à convaincre les paladins de laisser un déserteur galra rester, mais lui feraient-ils confiance ?

Après tout ce que Keith avait sacrifié pour lui, Shiro ne pouvait pas le remercier de cette façon.

Ce ne fut pas avant qu'ils ne rejoignent la navette que Keith souligna un problème auquel Shiro n'avait pas pensé :

— Si les paladins ont repris le contrôle, comment allons-nous faire pour les dissuader de tirer sur la navette galra quittant leur château ?

Shiro se figea alors qu'il s'attachait, avant de jurer. Avec un sourire désabusé, Keith tendit le bras en direction du système de communication.

— Pas de signal vidéo, dit rapidement Shiro.

Le regard que lui lança Keith aurait pu faire fondre le métal.

— Attention, vaisseau altéen, dit-il, regardant toujours Shiro comme pour dire,  _je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais._

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis la voix d'une jeune femme retentit dans les haut-parleurs. Cela devait être la femme que Shiro avait vue sur la passerelle – sûrement le paladin noir.

— Qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Les yeux de Keith se posèrent sur la console et il flancha, comme s'il remettait soudainement en question son plan.

— Euh…

— Nous sommes des alliés, reprit calmement Shiro. Nous avons intercepté une transmission des Galras indiquant qu'ils avaient capturé trois lions de Voltron et nous sommes venus vous aider.

— Nous aider  _en quoi_? dit une voix masculine, insistante et soupçonneuse.

Shiro supposa que c'était celle du paladin bleu qui était avec le paladin noir sur la passerelle.

Les doutes de Keith disparurent pour laisser place à de l'irritation.

— Eh bien, nous avons tué Sendak, pour commencer.

—  _Quoi ?_ Pas possible ! Qui– comment– ?

— Nous sommes bons dans notre domaine.

Le silence se fit pendant un moment, puis le paladin bleu grogna :

— Tu veux te battre, toi ? Parce que je te prends quand tu veux, où tu veux.

— Quoi ?

Keith fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un œil à Shiro, l'air complètement perdu.

— Écoute, je ne veux pas te faire de mal–

— Oh,  _je vois_. Tu te crois meilleur que moi, hein ?

— Eh bien, pas  _jusqu'à présent_ , gronda Keith, son ton ajoutant un  _idiot_ silencieux.

Shiro fit une moue réprobatrice.

— Keith, sois gentil.

— Écoute, l'ami–

—  _Lance_ , intervint le paladin noir avant de soupirer. Je m'excuse pour mon collègue. La journée a été longue.

En fond, Shiro entendit le paladin bleu marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à,  _Je parie qu'il pense être un véritable héros, ouais, eh ben il peut fermer son quiznak._

— Je comprends, dit Shiro. Bref, nous avons perdu notre vaisseau sur le chemin, alors nous allons devoir emprunter une navette galra pour s'en aller. Nous ne voulions pas que vous pensiez au pire et que vous nous abattiez.

— Ou  _peut-être_ que vous  _êtes_ des Galras et que vous essayez juste de vous échapper,  _hmm_? Comment ça se fait que votre signal vidéo n'est pas activé ?

Les oreilles de Keith se rabattirent en arrière.

— Eh bien, on a voulu l'allumer, mais en voyant ta sale tête, tout le système a court-circuité.

— Pourquoi tu–

— Tous ceux qui se battent contre les Galras se mettent en danger, coupa le paladin noir. Nous comprenons. Si vous ne voulez pas nous dire qui vous êtes, nous n'insisterons pas, mais… Nous aurons plus de chances contre Zarkon si nous faisons équipe. Pourriez-vous envisager de rester avec nous ?

Le paladin bleu gémit une protestation inintelligible et Keith rejeta presque aussi rapidement l'offre du paladin noir.

— Nous ne pouvons pas, dit-il rapidement.

— Oh, dit le paladin noir. Je vois.

— Ouais, tu vois.

La voix du paladin bleu se fit soudainement forte, comme s'il s'était penché sur le micro.

— Tu devrais dégager de mon château de l'espace, tête de con, avant que je décide de te montrer ce qui se passe quand on cherche des noises à un paladin de Voltron !

Keith regarda fixement la console.

— C'est ça.

Shiro se prit à sourire, bien que cela soit un sourire un peu amer.

— Merci pour votre offre, vraiment, mais nous avons d'autres soucis à régler et je suis sûr que vous aussi. Peut-être qu'on se reverra un jour.

— Oui, dit le paladin noir. (Le paladin bleu allait dire quelque chose, mais fut coupé promptement.) Oui, j'aimerais bien. Adieu et bonne chance.

— Adieu et bon débarras, oui, ajouta le paladin bleu d'un ton boudeur.

Shiro mit fin à la communication avant que Keith ne puisse répliquer. Keith lui jeta un sale regard, mais Shiro se contenta de sourire et de s'adosser contre son siège.

— Fais-nous sortir d'ici, tête de con.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air de pure trahison qui traversa le visage de Keith avant de faire décoller le vaisseau du sol du château et de filer dans l'espace, bien loin de Voltron et de retour chez les Galras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note de la traductrice : Eeeeet, non, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'ils se rencontreront vraiment, héhé. Pas trop déçus, j'espère._
> 
> _Sinon, je REpars en vacances la semaine prochaine, donc pas de nouveau chapitre avant lundi 3 septembre minimum ! Donc… Dans une semaine et demie : Retour à l'armée galra et aventures balméranes :P_


	10. Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : Les paladins, avec l'aide de Shiro et de Keith, ont vaincu Sendak et Haxus et ont repris le contrôle de leur vaisseau. Shiro et Keith sont entrés en contact avec Allura et Lance, avant de quitter le château pour se diriger vers les lignes de front, dans l'espoir de stopper l'avancée de Zarkon vers la Terre. Pendant ce temps, Allura et les paladins se dirigent vers un Balméra à la recherche d'un nouveau cristal pour alimenter le vaisseau et guérir Coran.

Allura se tenait aux contrôles du vaisseau. De derrière, elle avait l'air posée et imperturbable, son armure reflétant la lumière violacée qui émanait du cristal galra, ses longs cheveux attachés dans un chignon serré, les mains posées sur les piédestaux qui contrôlaient son vaisseau. Mais la tension était palpable quand Matt entra dans la pièce.

Il ralentit, le cœur serré. L'attaque de Sendak et les blessures de Coran les avaient tous ébranlés, mais pas autant qu'Allura. Elle était passée à l'infirmerie un peu plus tôt, donnant l'impression d'une visite strictement pragmatique. Elle les avait informés qu'une paire de combattants de la résistance, qui devait avoir désactivé la barrière, avait tué Sendak. Puis elle avait envoyé Hunk et Lance installer le lieutenant de Sendak, Haxus, dans une capsule cryogénique.

Matt s'était plongé jusqu'au cou dans les médicaments altéens, s'appuyant sur le logiciel de traduction à moitié terminé de Pidge pour déchiffrer les étiquettes, puisque la technologie altéenne du château-vaisseau et de l'armure de paladin, tout comme la puce que les Galras lui avaient implantée, ne traduisait que les mots prononcés à l'oral. Quand bien même, il avait remarqué la douleur dans les yeux d'Allura quand ils s'étaient posés sur Coran.

Il alla se placer à ses côtés, cherchant les bons mots. Il pouvait sentir le cristal galra derrière lui, irradiant une sorte d'aura maladive et huileuse qui lui hérissait les poils au bas de la nuque.

— Matt, dit-elle, levant une main pour essuyer ses joues.

Matt fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

— Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

Matt hocha la tête, observant Arus depuis l'écran de contrôle. Allura avait mentionné que le moteur allait avoir besoin de réparation et que le système de navigation devait être rebooté avant qu'ils ne puissent décoller. Hunk était censé aller dans la salle du moteur après s'être occupé d'Haxus.

— L'état de Coran est stable, dit-il sans préambule.

Allura se crispa, serrant les lèvres.

— Évidemment, continua Matt, il a besoin d'être mis dans une capsule de soin, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je pense que ça ira pour le moment, mais Pidge le surveille, juste au cas où.

Il ne rajouta aucun détail quant à l'état de Coran. Allura avait déjà vu les brûlures importantes causées par l'explosion, les lacérations créées par les morceaux de cristaux qui l'avaient touché. Ils avaient trouvé des antibiotiques pour les traiter et avaient bandé les blessures les plus importantes. Allura avait déjà assez de choses à s'inquiéter sans que Matt ne lui parle des lésions internes.

Pour être honnête, Matt était surpris que Coran s'en sorte aussi bien. Matt ne connaissait pas les normes des signes vitaux altéens, mais le pouls et la respiration de Coran étaient stables. S'ils sortaient de cette situation intacts, il allait demander à Allura et Coran de lui donner un cours de physiologie altéenne.

 _Pas « si »,_ se reprit-il.  _« Quand »._

Il regarda Allura, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre en silence, nerveux. Il était fatigué et courbaturé à la suite de l'affrontement, et l'ambiance créée par le cristal galra le rendait un peu nauséeux. Allura ne devait pas se sentir mieux que lui. Si elle lui ressemblait un tant soit peu, parler lui ferait du bien.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas trop indiscret, mais, euh, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Coran ? Avec les lueurs, je veux dire.

Juste avant qu'Allura ne quitte l'infirmerie, elle avait posé une main sur le front de Coran. Les endroits où leur peau se touchait s'étaient illuminés faiblement pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Allura ne retire sa main. Matt ne mentionna pas qu'il avait eu peur de lui demander sur le moment, au cas où il s'agissait d'une sorte de rituel altéen pour rendre les derniers hommages, mais depuis, cela l'intéressait grandement.

Heureusement, Allura ne sembla pas offensée par sa question.

— Sais-tu ce qu'est la quintessence ?

Un frisson le traversa. Il se crispa, espérant qu'Allura ne le remarquerait pas, mais elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

— Les Galras l'ont mentionné une ou deux fois. C'est une sorte de source d'énergie, c'est ça ?

— L'énergie vitale proprement dite, répondit Allura. Tout être vivant en a besoin pour survivre, si bien que tout vaisseau se doit d'en posséder un stock pour approvisionner ses passagers et son équipage. Il est commun d'utiliser la quintessence pour alimenter tous les systèmes d'un vaisseau afin que l'énergie s'y répande et que les voyageurs n'aient pas besoin de visiter une cuve à quintessence pour rester en bonne santé.

— Alors on ne peut pas produire sa propre quintessence ? demanda Matt.

Allura secoua la tête.

— Certaines personnes en sont capables, mais la plupart absorbent la quintessence de leur planète natale. Avant la découverte des Balméras, qui produisent des excès de quintessence stockés dans de larges cristaux, les voyages interstellaires étaient presque impossibles. La plupart des espèces s'affaiblissent et meurent après quelques jours sans quintessence.

Des souvenirs revinrent à l'esprit de Matt, des jours sombres et terrifiants. La faiblesse, le froid et la mort. La population de la prison déclinant avec le temps.

— Les Altéens font partie des peuples les plus résistants. Nous sommes capables de stocker la quintessence dans notre corps et de survivre avec ces réserves un moment.

Matt ignora les souvenirs qui toquaient à la porte de sa conscience, gardant le visage pâle de Coran à l'esprit. Une partie de lui savait qu'il se détruisait lui-même en fuyant son passé. C'était peut-être idiot de sa part de s'accrocher aux problèmes des autres au lieu de faire face aux siens. Peut-être était-il simplement égoïste. Mais il devait continuer à aller de l'avant et il ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Le mal du pays de Lance, les blessures de Coran, l'inquiétude d'Allura… C'était risible, vraiment, de tout mettre sur les épaules de Matt quand lui-même était enseveli sous le poids de simples souvenirs, mais être là pour les autres était ce qui le faisait se sentir fort.

Il avait désespérément besoin de se sentir fort.

— Ok, dit-il doucement. Alors quel est le rapport avec Coran ?

— La quintessence a des propriétés régénératives. Une fois affinée, elle peut alimenter les régénérateurs cryogéniques, mais même de la quintessence à l'état pur peut maintenir en vie une personne proche de la mort.

Elle se tut un instant, regardant ses mains.

— Tu m'as vue transférer une partie de ma quintessence à Coran.

La mâchoire de Matt se décrocha.

— C'est incroyable !

Allura lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de détourner le regard en rosissant.

— Ce n'est rien. N'importe quel Altéen pourrait le faire. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela fasse la différence, cette fois-ci. Après avoir passé dix mille ans dans les régénérateurs cryogéniques, Coran et moi avons absorbé une grande quantité de quintessence émanant du château, plus que je n'en ai jamais accumulé auparavant.

— Oh. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle Coran s'en sort aussi bien ?

— Peut-être, répondit Allura en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a déjà accumulé autant de quintessence par le passé. Je doute que cela guérisse complètement Coran sans passer par une capsule, mais cela pourrait empêcher son état de se dégrader.

— Quand même, dit Matt. C'est assez impressionnant si tu veux mon–

— Hé, euh, Allura ?

La voix de Hunk dans leurs transmetteurs interrompit leur conversation et Allura fit rapidement apparaître son signal vidéo. Hunk, les cheveux ébouriffés et en sueur, de l'huile sur la joue, se tenait devant ce qui devait être la salle du moteur, Lance derrière lui.

Ils semblaient tous deux secoués.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Matt. C'est le moteur ?

— Euh, non. Non, le moteur va bien, dit Hunk. Je viens de finir de le remettre en marche. Je suis en train de passer une batterie de tests, mais jusque-là, tout va bien. On devrait pouvoir repartir bientôt.

Allura fronça les sourcils.

— Alors quel est le problème ?

Hunk et Lance échangèrent un regard.

— Eh bien… dit Hunk.

— Vous voyez… hésita Lance, se passant une main dans les cheveux. C'est Haxus.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? demanda Allura, tandis que Matt faisait apparaître son bayard et remettait son casque pour contacter Pidge.

Hunk prit la parole avant que Matt ne puisse dire à Pidge de rester sur ses gardes.

— Haxus est mort.

—  _Quoi ?_

Matt et Allura avaient parlé en même temps et c'était difficile de savoir qui était le plus choqué des deux.

—  _Mort ?_  répéta Matt. Comment ? Je pensais que Rover était censé le garder dans les vapes.

Hunk avait l'air à deux doigts de vomir.

— Je ne suis pas sûr, mais j'ai regardé l'enregistrement de la caméra de Rover et je pense qu'Haxus avait, je ne sais pas, l'équivalent galra d'une pilule de cyanure ?

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

— Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand il s'est réveillé, il a avalé quelque chose, Rover lui a donné une décharge et il a arrêté de bouger.

— Quiznak, marmonna Allura.

Matt savait ce qu'elle pensait. Haxus devait détenir des informations qui leur auraient été utiles s'ils étaient parvenus à le faire parler. Des codes galras, des bases, des routes commerciales. Des secrets militaires ou des faiblesses à exploiter.

Malgré tout, Matt se sentait soulagé. Haxus n'était pas qu'un simple fantassin de bas-niveau. Des menaces n'auraient pas suffi à le faire parler et Matt ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu supporter faire pire que ça.

— Au moins, nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter qu'il s'échappe, dit-il faiblement.

Le sourire de Hunk était tendu.

— Bref, le diagnostic est terminé. On dirait qu'on est prêt à partir.

Se reprenant visiblement, Allura hocha la tête.

— Bon travail. Allez chercher Pidge et rejoignez-nous sur la passerelle. Je vais ouvrir un trou de ver jusqu'au Balméra.

Elle coupa la communication et s'empara des contrôles, grimaçant alors que la lueur violacée qui se dégageait sur la passerelle s'intensifiait. Quelques instants plus tard, un trou de ver apparut devant eux, similaire à celui qui avait conduit le lion bleu au château et ceux qu'ils avaient empruntés à la recherche du vert et du jaune. Celui-là était cependant bien plus grand et le château-vaisseau passa au travers.

Les étoiles autour d'eux s'estompèrent, remplacées brièvement par un tournoiement chaotique de lumières bleues et noires. Un flash de lumière blanche les éblouit un instant avant qu'ils n'apparaissent devant une planète inconnue.

Presque aussitôt, une alarme retentit. Allura fit apparaître un écran et l'estomac de Matt se retourna. À l'écran s'étendait la surface de la planète, parsemée de marqueurs surmontés de petites inscriptions altéennes. Au signal d'avertissement rougeoyant qui s'affichait au-dessus, il était assez aisé de deviner ce que les scanners avaient détecté.

— Des Galras.

 

* * *

 

Lan Trossa était une petite planète reculée et faiblement peuplée. Les archives à bord du  _Messager_ n'offraient que peu d'informations à son sujet et Keith se les récita une dernière fois.  _Climat tempéré, un seul bloc continental recouvert en grande partie d'une jungle. Pas de grandes cités et population estimée à moins d'un million d'êtres vivants. Habitants primitifs, mais de grande force physique._

Keith ne se fiait pas beaucoup à ce constat. Pour Zarkon, la plupart des races étaient primitives. Ils ne pourraient pas savoir avant d'atterrir là où les Trossas avaient la moindre chance de chasser les envahisseurs galras.

Avant de pouvoir songer à cela, Keith et Shiro allaient devoir faire face à la commandante Orgul. Leur petite navette avait reçu des ordres dès qu'ils avaient émergé de leur dernier trou de ver, indiquant à Keith de se rendre au port F-13 et de se présenter devant Orgul sur-le-champ.

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils avaient quitté le vaisseau altéen et Keith commençait déjà à regretter n'avoir qu'une demi-douzaine de personnes qui  _pourraient_ tenter de le tuer. Sur Lan Trossa, il y aurait des centaines, des  _milliers_ de Galras, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir s'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de les abattre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit.

— Tout va bien se passer, murmura Shiro, laissant la place aux contrôles à Keith.

Ils pilotaient le vaisseau chacun leur tour depuis quelques heures, histoire de s'étirer de temps en temps, mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que cela serait plus sûr si Keith était aux contrôles alors qu'ils rejoignaient la compagnie d'autres Galras.

La tentation de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir était plus importante que Keith ne l'avait anticipé. Il serra les dents et l'ignora.

— J'espère que tu as raison.

— Tu vas t'en sortir.

Keith le fusilla du regard. Il essayait de ne pas penser à leur future confrontation avec Orgul. Ils avaient plus d'une heure de retard et Keith la connaissait trop bien pour espérer qu'elle laisse glisser. Elle était furieuse d'avoir été forcée à accepter Keith et Shiro sur son vaisseau et s'il y avait la moindre chance de se débarrasser d'eux, elle la saisirait sans hésiter.

Il se concentra sur l'excuse qu'ils avaient mise au point tout en suivant le phare les menant à une base galra près de la côte du large continent. Le vaisseau toucha terre bien assez tôt, vrombissant doucement en s'éteignant. Keith s'attarda aux contrôles jusqu'à ce que Shiro ne se lève et se dirige vers la sortie.

 _Ça ne sert à rien de repousser l'inévitable_ , pensa-t-il. Il se leva, carra les épaules et chercha la garde de la dague dans son dos–

Elle n'était plus là.

Keith se figea, jetant un œil autour de lui. Le fourreau était toujours à sa place habituelle dans son dos, mais il était vide, comme si la lame était tombée. Mais elle n'était pas sur son siège, ni sur le sol autour du panneau de contrôle. En fait, elle ne semblait pas se trouver dans le vaisseau.

Avec un vertige, il se souvint du combat contre Sendak. Keith avait perdu sa dague à bord du vaisseau altéen. Il se sentait nu sans elle. Vulnérable. Bien qu'il ait toujours l'épée de son père, une meilleure arme que sa dague, il s'était toujours senti plus en sécurité quand cette dernière était à portée de main.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Shiro.

Keith ferma brièvement les yeux et secoua la tête.

— Rien, dit-il. Allons-y.

Il sortit du vaisseau, sa frustration le poussant à accélérer le pas. Il prit par le col le premier mécanicien qui lui tomba sous la main, soulevant pratiquement la pauvre femme du sol.

— Où se trouve votre commandante ?

En tremblant, elle bafouilla des directions et Keith se mit en route, Shiro le suivant silencieusement. Les soldats s'écartaient précipitamment de leur chemin alors qu'ils traversaient la base d'un pas vif, ce qui devait vouloir dire que Keith avait l'air assez convaincant dans son rôle de prince galra enragé. Personne ne voulait s'attirer ses foudres, alors ils ne rencontrèrent aucun problème jusqu'au bureau d'Orgul.

Ses gardes tentèrent de leur barrer le chemin, mais reculèrent quand Keith se mit à grogner, lui laissant une chance d'ouvrir la porte d'un geste brusque et d'entrer.

— Commandant, dit Orgul, sa voix dégoulinante de fausse inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Étiez-vous dans le coup, Orgul ? demanda Keith.

Orgul haussa les épaules.

— Dans quel coup ?

— Ce…  _vaisseau_ que Tarrok m'a donné – si on peut lui en accorder le nom. Le moteur est tombé en panne au bout de trois sauts. Cela m'a pris  _une heure_ pour le remettre en état de marche.

Il traversa la pièce en deux enjambées et abattit les mains sur le bureau d'Orgul.

— Si je découvre que cela avait pour but de me coincer au beau milieu de l'espace, je vous jure que je vais vous mettre en pièces.

Sa colère semblait plus amuser Orgul que l'intimider, mais ce n'était pas surprenant. C'était également un des princes de Zarkon. Si elle était du genre à reculer au moindre coup de colère, elle n'aurait jamais pu en arriver là.

Ce n'était pas grave. Keith n'avait pas besoin de lui faire peur, seulement de la convaincre qu'il  _essayait_ de lui faire peur. Comme Shiro l'avait fait remarquer, le meilleur moyen d'éviter qu'elle lui pose des questions à propos de leur retard était d'être le premier à s'en plaindre. En espérant, bien sûr, qu'elle n'allait pas voir clair dans leur jeu.

Heureusement, elle sembla apprécier la colère de Keith à sa juste valeur. Ses lèvres se courbèrent alors qu'elle faisait disparaître l'écran qu'elle regardait.

— Parlez-en à Haggar si vous le souhaitez, dit-elle. Vous et moi savons tous les deux que je n'aurais jamais pu saboter votre vaisseau, même si je le  _voulais_.

Keith la fusilla du regard un long moment avant de souffler d'agacement et de se redresser.

— Très bien. Nous sommes enfin arrivés. Que souhaitez-vous que nous fassions ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de simuler son irritation à l'idée de prendre des ordres d'Orgul et il ne fit aucun effort pour le cacher.

Orgul, de son côté, ne fit que sourire encore plus avant de se lever, leur faisant signe de la suivre. Elle traversa le couloir jusqu'à une salle de contrôle un peu plus loin, grouillant d'officiers de rang intermédiaire. Ils se figèrent à son arrivée avant de la saluer. Elle leur indiqua sèchement la porte et ils sortirent dans un concert de « Vrepit sa, Commandante ».

Quand ils furent enfin seuls, Orgul fit apparaître une carte de la planète. Un petit bout de terre près de leur position actuelle brillait de couleur rouge.

— Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons presque terminé d'envahir Lan Trossa pour Lord Zarkon. J'avais  _l'intention_ de vous envoyer avec mes troupes pour éliminer les dernières traces de résistance, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre que vous régliez vos problèmes de moteur.

Un signal vidéo et audio apparut, relayant l'avancée des troupes. Les bruits de la bataille résonnèrent dans la salle alors que des scènes de carnage se déroulaient sous leurs yeux. Les Trossas, de larges créatures reptiliennes au torse développé et au bec acéré, se battaient de toutes leurs forces contre les Galras, mais ils étaient en infériorité numérique et ne possédaient que quelques armes, loin d'être aussi avancées que l'équipement galra.

Keith entendit le souffle de Shiro se couper et il espérait qu'il saurait garder un visage neutre. Il n'osa pas le regarder, de peur d'attirer l'attention d'Orgul. Son propre visage lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été taillé dans la pierre et il se força à regarder le bain de sang, ignorant son estomac qui se soulevait. Il ne pouvait imiter l'air de joie sadique qui s'affichait sur le visage d'Orgul, mais avec de la chance, il pourrait se donner un air indifférent.

Il se consola en se disant que Lan Trossa ne pouvait être sauvée. Il n'avait pas condamné ces gens en s'arrêtant pour aider les paladins de Voltron.

Cela ne l'aida pas.

Mais il continua de regarder, parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qu'Orgul attendait. Un Galra ne tournait jamais le dos à un combat.

 

* * *

 

Les paladins se rassemblèrent sur la passerelle, la lumière du cristal galra dessinant des ombres sur leurs visages. Ils semblaient tous aussi fatigués que Matt, mais pas autant qu'Allura, qui leur tournait le dos, regardant l'écran comme si elle pouvait modifier la réalité de la seule force de sa volonté.

— C'est le Balméra ? demanda Hunk.

Allura se redressa et se tourna dans leur direction.

— Oui, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait une mauvaise nouvelle.

— Laissez-moi deviner, grogna Pidge. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

— Le sommes-nous jamais ? fit remarquer Matt avec une grimace.

— Les scanners du château ne sont pas à plein pouvoir, dit Allura, mais ils ont tout de même détecté une activité galra considérable à la surface. Il y a de grandes chances que nous ayons à nous battre pour récupérer un cristal.

Elle fit un geste de la main et une carte en trois dimensions du Balméra apparut au-dessus de leur tête. Des marqueurs rouges étaient visibles à la surface, regroupés autour de ce qui semblait être de grandes fosses. Des mines, peut-être ?

Lance fronça les sourcils.

— Il y a… beaucoup de Galras.

Allura plissa les lèvres.

— J'aurais espéré pouvoir rester au château pour surveiller Coran et vous guider, mais je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de toutes nos forces pour passer leurs défenses.

— On pourrait essayer de s'infiltrer, dit Pidge. Je viens d'installer un dispositif de camouflage sur le lion vert.

— Non, dit Hunk. Pas question. On arriverait peut-être à s'infiltrer discrètement,  _peut-être._ Mais ensuite, on devra trouver un cristal  _et_ ressortir sans nous faire remarquer. Désolé, Pidge, pas que je n'ai pas confiance en tes capacités, mais on n'aura jamais autant de chance.

Pidge s'avachit sur les restes lacérés du panneau de contrôle.

— Tu as sûrement raison. Je suppose qu'on va devoir employer la manière forte, hein ?

— Les Galras vont en  _baver,_  dit Lance.

Matt ne se laissa pas duper par sa bravade, comme tout le monde, probablement, mais il appréciait son enthousiasme.

— On va les écrabouiller, trouver ce cristal et savourer la reconnaissance de Coran, continua Lance.

— Il te remerciera sûrement en préparant à manger, dit Pidge, souriant d'un air moqueur en observant Lance tenter de réprimer un frémissement. Ne t'inquiète pas. On s'assurera qu'il sache que tu mérites  _toute_ sa reconnaissance.

Matt réussit à sourire légèrement pour Pidge, mais Hunk semblait à deux doigts de vomir et Allura s'était à nouveau tournée vers l'écran.

— Nous allons devoir nous séparer, dit-elle.

Le silence qui tomba sur la passerelle était si lourd qu'il en était presque palpable et les plus jeunes paladins échangèrent un regard qui semblait dire,  _Lequel d'entre vous veut demander à la princesse si elle a encore toute sa tête ?_ Personne ne se porta volontaire alors Matt prit la parole.

— Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

— Non, dit franchement Allura.

Elle leur fit face, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

— Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Plus nous repoussons la bataille, plus il y a de chance que les Galras remarquent le château et passent à l'attaque. Avec le cristal de Sendak qui alimente nos défenses, nous ne pouvons pas compter sur elles pour protéger Coran.

Elle tendit les mains en direction de l'écran, zoomant sur une entrée de la mine, si c'était bien ce que c'était. Ce puits était en retrait par rapport aux autres.

— Il faut que deux d'entre vous m'accompagnent dans les profondeurs du Balméra. Les scanners du château ne peuvent en pénétrer la carapace, alors nous ne saurons pas ce que les Galras nous réservent avant de se trouver sur place. Il faudra prendre les choses comme elle vienne, trouver un cristal et ressortir. Les deux autres… (Elle dézooma pour qu'ils puissent bien voir les défenses qui se trouvaient à la surface.) …distrairont les vaisseaux galras, en élimineront le plus possible et nous assureront une porte de sortie.

— Donc… soit on meurt sous les tirs de pistolets lasers, soit sous les tirs de  _plus gros_ pistolets lasers, dit Hunk. Ça n'offre pas beaucoup de choix.

— Je vais rester à la surface.

La voix de Lance était mortellement sérieuse et, semblant s'en rendre compte, il sourit soudainement.

— Je veux dire, vous allez avoir besoin des meilleurs pilotes, pas vrai ? Pas d'inquiétude, je vous couvre sans problème.

Pidge ricana.

Matt se demanda un instant s'il devait dissuader Lance, mais Hunk avait raison, bien qu'il soit un peu pessimiste. Il n'y avait pas d'option plus sûre que les autres et quelqu'un devait rester à la surface. Cela n'allait certainement pas être Matt.

— Je viens avec toi, Princesse.

— Moi aussi, dit Hunk.

Il leva les mains alors que les autres se tournaient pour le regarder.

— Pas que je pense que ça soit une bonne idée, hein. S'ils sont autant  _en dehors_ des mines, ça doit grouiller de Galras protégeant les cristaux à l'intérieur. C'est juste que… hé, Lance a raison, les meilleurs pilotes doivent rester en l'air.

— Merci, Hunk, dit Lance.

Hunk l'ignora.

— Maintenant, je ne sais pas qui c'est. Allura, probablement, mais tu as déjà dit que tu allais en bas. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas  _moi._ En plus… (Il fit apparaître son bayard.) J'ai l'artillerie lourde.

Pidge fit un rictus.

— Je suppose que ça veut dire que je suis avec Lance.

— Bien sûr que tu l'es.

Lance lui tendit son poing et, levant les yeux au ciel, Pidge le frappa du sien.

— On va botter le cul des Galras !

Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne chose que Matt soit capable de ravaler la vague de peur qui accompagna l'idée que Pidge se retrouve au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Iel était un paladin maintenant, tout comme Matt. Le danger faisait partie de leur travail. Purée, comment en était-ce arrivé là ?

— Très bien, dit-il, hochant la tête. Allons-y.

 

* * *

 

Quelque temps plus tard, les cinq lions passèrent la barrière des nuages, ouvrant le feu sur les bâtiments galras qui se trouvaient en dessous avant qu'ils ne puissent se rendre compte de leur présence.

— Faites attention à vos tirs, dit Allura. Le Balméra est une créature vivante et les Galras lui ont déjà fait assez de mal.

Matt était bien d'accord. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait les Balméras normalement, mais cet endroit… cette plaine marron et sèche, à la surface trouée et recouverte de structures qui luisaient d'une couleur violette… Cet endroit était la définition même de dégradation et de maltraitance.

Allura n'avait pourtant pas à s'inquiéter ; chaque lion tira avec une précision extrême, démolissant les trois tours de garde et une centrale d'énergie avant que même que les Galras n'aient pu envoyer leurs chasseurs à leur rencontre. Quand des vaisseaux ennemis s'élevèrent d'un bâtiment au nord, Pidge et Lance quittèrent la formation tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers le puits de mine. Des longerons et des poutres de support défilèrent de chaque côté de Red, trop rapidement pour que Matt puisse les distinguer. Hunk en percuta un et son lion fit une embardée, s'abattant contre un mur de la mine. Une pluie de pierres s'abattit sur eux.

Matt arrêta ses tentatives de manœuvrer, se concentrant sur les germes de conscience au cœur de Red. Il sentit un grondement au fond de sa poitrine et vit… plus. C'était une étrange sensation, comme si les écrans autour de lui s'étaient évanouis. Il entendit le sifflement du vent autour de lui, sentit les obstacles sur son chemin. Quand il esquiva, il était à peine conscient de ses mains sur les contrôles. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait vraiment touché à la poignée ou s'il avait simplement enjoint Red à bouger.

Les poutres de métal laissèrent soudainement place à l'air libre et, tout aussi vite, à la terre ferme. Matt pivota, actionna ses réacteurs et atterrit presque sans secousses. Allura se posa en douceur à côté de lui, Hunk à sa suite avec bien moins de délicatesse – pas assez brusquement pour faire le moindre dégât au lion, mais assez pour faire tomber de la poussière et des gravats autour d'eux.

Des tunnels s'enfonçaient dans les murs autour d'eux, illuminés par la lueur feinte de cristaux qui y étaient incrustés. Ils étaient bien trop petits pour leurs lions.

— On y est, dit Allura, sortant de son lion.

— Bien reçu, répondit Lance. Bonne chance pour trouver un cristal.

Matt coupa le moteur de son lion et se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Soyez prudents, d'accord ? Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles. Vous servez simplement de diversion, alors n'hésitez pas à vous retirer si les choses se compliquent.

Pidge grogna.

— Matt, ça  _ira_. Inquiète-toi plutôt de toi-même.

 _Ça ne risque pas d'arriver._ L'estomac de Matt se souleva dès qu'il mit pied à terre. Il pouvait presque sentir le poison galra qui s'échappait du Balméra, le pourrissant de l'intérieur. Il fit un signe de tête à Allura et la suivit dans un tunnel, mais il ne pouvait ignorer la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine. Le Balméra était une créature vivante et elle souffrait.

Dans un autre univers, où la vie de Coran n'aurait pas été en jeu et où ils auraient compris comment former Voltron, peut-être auraient-ils complètement chassé les Galras de cet endroit, ne s'arrêtant pas à un vol de cristal. Il essaya de ne pas se sentir comme un mauvais paladin parce qu'il acceptait leurs limites.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des bruits de pas. Matt et Hunk sortirent leurs bayards et se préparèrent à combattre, mais le visage d'Allura s'éclaira.

— Des Balmérans ! s'écria-t-elle alors que deux silhouettes surgissaient dans un coin.

Cela ne leur prit qu'un coup d'œil pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas Galras. Ils étaient plus grands que Hunk, avaient la carrure de lutteurs, une peau qui était soit faite de pierre, soit y ressemblait beaucoup, et arboraient le même air de surprise. Leurs bras étaient longs et bien bâtis et ils n'avaient que deux orteils à leurs pieds nus. À la place de cheveux, ils avaient une sorte de carapace rigide ressemblant à un casque avec des petites cornes.

— Vous… n'êtes pas des Galras, dit celui sur la droite, qui était un peu plus grand que Hunk et portait une tunique verte et jaune.

— Vous non plus, dit Hunk en souriant. Que de bonnes nouvelles !

Le Balméran cligna les yeux avant de rigoler d'un rire léger et surpris.

— Je suis Shay, dit-elle avant d'indiquer le grand Balméran à l'air mécontent qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Lui, c'est mon frère, Rax.

— Je suis Hunk, et voici Allura et Matt.

Rax eut l'air encore plus mécontent.

— Que faites-vous ici ? Cela fait des siècles que personne d'autre que des Galras ont mis les pieds sur notre Balméra.

— Nous sommes des paladins de Voltron, dit Allura.

Cela ne tira aucune réaction des Balmérans, alors elle élabora :

— Nous nous battons contre l'empire de Zarkon, mais notre vaisseau est endommagé. Nous sommes venus ici pour trouver un cristal afin de le remettre en état.

— Vous n'en trouverez pas, déclara Rax, presque méchamment. Les Galras ont déjà pris tout ce que le Balméra avait à offrir avant d'en prendre plus encore.

— Rax, murmura Shay. Ces étrangers sont ennemis des Galras. Si nous les aidons–

— Si nous les aidons, nous nous attirerons les foudres des Galras. Nous ne devons rien à ces créatures du ciel, Shay. Laisse-les et allons-nous en.

Hunk fit un pas en avant, faisant disparaître son bayard et tendant les bras.

— Je vous en prie, dit-il. Notre ami est grièvement blessé. Sans ce cristal, il pourrait mourir.

Rax ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Shay le devança :

— Nous allons vous aider.

Rax se retourna vivement.

— Shay !

— Non, Rax. Nous ne sommes pas des Galras. Nous ne tournons pas le dos à ceux dans le besoin.

Rax s'adoucit un peu, mais il n'en avait pas terminé.

—  _Même si_ nous décidions de les aider, comment le ferons-nous ? Les Galras prennent tous les cristaux qu'ils trouvent et ceux destinés à alimenter les vaisseaux sont les mieux gardés.

— J'en ai vu un, dit Shay, souriant alors que les paladins se tournaient vers elle. Je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques jours et il n'a pas encore été récolté. Par ici.

 

* * *

 

— Arrête tes caprices.

— Je ne fais pas de  _caprices_ , grommela Keith, croisant les bras alors que son père essayait de le pousser dans la pièce. C'est stupide.

C'était plus que simplement  _stupide,_ pensa Keith, mais c'était le seul mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour décrire la situation. Il se trouvait à l'entrée d'une salle de classe remplie d'enfants de princes galras et d'autres membres de l'élite. Ils étaient tous bruyants, agaçants et inconnus. Sur le  _Bourreau,_ Keith n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'enfants de son âge ; la plupart étaient envoyés sur la planète mère des Galras pour leur éducation, alors être soudainement entouré d'une foule de gamins de huit ans était éprouvant, pour ainsi dire.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là. Il avait appris les bases du combat auprès de son père et les archives contenaient toutes les informations supplémentaires qu'il lui fallait.

— Je ne veux pas m'entraîner ici, dit-il avec entêtement, fusillant son père du regard. Je veux rester sur le  _Bourreau_.

— Tu ne peux pas.

— Tu es un  _prince_ , dit-il à son père. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

Son père fronça les sourcils et il plissa les yeux, ce qui indiqua à Keith qu'il arrivait à bout de sa patience.

— Le seigneur Zarkon lui-même a mis ce système en place. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te sortir d'ici.

Keith rentra la tête dans les épaules et fusilla les occupants de la pièce du regard. Pourquoi y en avait-il autant ? Keith n'aimait pas les gens et détestait particulièrement les autres enfants. Il apprendrait plus vite et deviendrait plus fort si on lui permettait de s'entraîner de son côté, sans personne pour le ralentir. N'était-ce pas ce que Zarkon voulait ? De meilleurs officiers ?

Apparemment non. Le père de Keith le saisit par les épaules, la pointe de ses griffes s'y enfonçant juste assez pour l'empêcher de résister. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe et s'avancèrent vers l'instructeur, un homme robuste qui semblait aussi réjoui d'être là que Keith.

Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir.

Il n'y eut aucun adieu. Une fois que l'instructeur eut trouvé le nom de Keith sur sa liste, il l'envoya s'asseoir au fond de la salle. Keith se tourna pour se plaindre une dernière fois à son père… mais ce dernier était déjà parti, laissant Keith seul dans une pièce remplie d'étrangers.

Il sentit le poids de deux douzaines de regards posés sur lui alors qu'il se dirigeait à sa place au fond de la pièce. Il portait son bracelet de contrôle et la dague de sa mère à sa taille. Il n'avait pas été autorisé à apporter quoi que ce soit d'autre à bord de la  _Faucheuse_. Même les vêtements qu'il portait étaient de modèle standard, identiques à ceux de tous les autres dans la classe. Ils grattaient et Keith dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se mettre à gigoter sur sa chaise.

D'autres élèves arrivèrent, leurs parents disparaissant aussi vite que le père de Keith. Certains d'entre eux allèrent s'asseoir en silence à leur place tandis que d'autres se regroupaient pour discuter. Quelques-uns se chahutaient et se disputaient dans les allées.

Ils se firent tous silencieux alors que leur instructeur abattait son poing sur le pupitre au-devant de la salle.

— Bien. Mettez-vous deux par deux, bande de larves.

Keith le fixa un peu trop longtemps, les sourcils froncés, déconcerté par le manque de salutation ou d'introduction. Le temps qu'il se tourne pour chercher un partenaire, presque tout le monde s'était déjà mis par paires. Il supposa que certains se connaissaient déjà avant aujourd'hui ou s'étaient déjà liés d'amitié.

Keith finit avec une fille de cinq centimètres de plus que lui, robuste et aux épaules développées. On pourrait jurer qu'elle serait capable de soulever Keith au-dessus de sa tête sans le moindre effort. C'était peut-être un exercice physique et sa taille jouerait en sa faveur. Keith n'était certainement pas près de remporter le moindre concours de force. Son père l'avait surtout entraîné en terme de vitesse, de dextérité et de stratégie. C'était tout ce dont un officier avait besoin. Il disait toujours que la force brute était l'arme d'un simple fantassin.

L'instructeur ordonna à un groupe à l'avant de monter sur l'estrade, une plate-forme de huit mètres carrés. Il les fit poser leurs dagues avant qu'ils ne montent le rejoindre.

— Mettez-vous face à face, leur indiqua-t-il.

La paire, deux garçons qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, se regardèrent, avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre, les bras ballants de chaque côté de leur corps.

— Bien.

L'instructeur tendit le bras, un couteau dans la main. Il regarda les deux garçons chacun leur tour avant de laisser tomber le couteau.

— Battez-vous.

Les garçons se figèrent. Keith retint son souffle en les regardant avec un mélange d'horreur et d'anticipation. Les garçons se regardèrent, puis baissèrent les yeux vers le couteau.

Celui sur la droite finit par craquer, faisant un pas en arrière et regardant l'instructeur en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je ne veux pas me battre contre Vit. C'est mon frère.

L'instructeur, plus vif qu'une sentinelle à l'attaque, saisit le garçon par la nuque et le plaqua si fort contre l'écran à l'avant de la salle qu'il se fissura. Le garçon gémit et son frère, Vit, fit un pas en avant, s'apprêtant à protester. L'instructeur le repoussa, l'envoyant à terre.

— Leçon numéro une, grogna-t-il, fusillant ses élèves ébahis du regard. Un Galra ne recule jamais devant un combat. Si vous hésitez au cœur d'une bataille, vous êtes morts.

Il recula, laissant l'élève s'affaler par terre. Pendant qu'il peinait à reprendre son souffle, l'instructeur retourna à sa place au bout de l'estrade. Il se tourna vers le reste de la pièce, bien que ses yeux ne quittèrent pas un instant les frères qui étaient étalés au sol, le couteau toujours placé entre eux.

— Ceci est le seul avertissement que vous aurez. Dans ce programme, vos seules options sont la victoire ou la mort. La faiblesse n'a pas sa place dans l'armée de l'empereur Zarkon. Refusez de vous battre et vous remporterez un aller simple pour les mines de ganu. Maintenant…

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la paire devant lui.

— Battez-vous.

 

* * *

 

Lance regrettait presque  _(presque)_ sa décision de rester en l'air pour se battre contre les bolides galras. C'était drôle au début. Quelques tirs bien alignés, un tas de Galras mourant dans une pluie de boules de feu, quelques tours de garde de plus et… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, des casernes ? Des centrales d'énergie ? Des spas ?

Peu importe, c'était bien plus joli lorsqu'ils étaient mis en pièces.

Le problème, c'était que les Galras continuaient d'affluer. Lance et Pidge étaient plus agiles et leurs lions étaient assez solides pour supporter un certain nombre de dégâts, mais ça devenait ridicule.

— Merde ! cria Lance, serrant les dents alors qu'un laser galra touchait la croupe de Blue.

Il supposait que leur lien avait commencé à se renforcer puisque tous ces coups se répercutaient sur  _Lance,_ ce qui aurait été cool si ce n'était pas aussi douloureux. Et agaçant. Il ne pouvait pas éviter les tirs venant de derrière aussi bien que ceux venant de devant et, aussi confortable que pouvait être son siège de pilote, il n'était pas  _si_ confortable que ça.

— Pidge !

— J'arrive ! fit Pidge.

Green vira de côté, plantant ses pattes contre une tour de garde pour prendre de l'élan et foncer sur les Galras alors que sa queue ouvrait le feu.

Pidge zigzagua au travers de la volée de tirs, ne prenant que quelques coups alors que le reste des lasers émaillaient la tour. Lance grimaça lorsqu'elle s'abattit à la surface du Balméra. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Balméra recevait un coup pareil, mais Lance grinça tout de même des dents.  _Désolé mon vieux. On doit les virer de là avant que tu puisses guérir._

Cela lui rappela la fois où leur chien avait eu des puces et il sourit en imaginant des Galras de la taille d'une puce agitant les poings dans sa direction. (Déjà moins amusant, il imagina des Galras de la taille d'une puce lui suçant le sang. Beurk.) Pidge, pendant ce temps, avait réduit la distance entre eux, abattant les chasseurs qui pourchassaient Lance.

— Merci, Gunderson, dit Lance, faisant monter Blue dans les airs. Les choses se corsent par ici. Ça te dit qu'on passe au prochain puits ?

— Je te suis.

Pidge se plaça derrière Lance alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le sud. Cela ferait la quatrième installation minière dont ils s'occupaient. Ils avaient réussi à en détruire deux, mais au vu des nombreux chasseurs galras qui continuaient d'apparaître depuis des tunnels et des hangars, il était clair qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir continuer comme ça bien longtemps.

Surtout avec le véritable  _mur_ de Galras s'élevant devant eux.

Poussant un cri d'avertissement qui n'avait peut-être ou peut-être pas été intelligible, Lance tira Blue vers le haut, mais se heurta à une pluie de lasers provenant d'une douzaine de chasseurs supplémentaires volant juste au-dessus de sa tête.

— Oh,  _quiznak_ , marmonna-t-il, regardant son écran.

Il y avait bien trop de lumières à saisir sur le panel de contrôle, mais l'image qui s'affichait à l'écran était plutôt claire. Une centaine de Galras se trouvaient devant eux, une douzaine au-dessus d'eux.

— Prépare-toi, Pidge. On va forcer le passage et plonger dans le puits de mine.

— Attends,  _quoi_?

Le petit espace tranquille au fond de son esprit où son anxiété avait élu résidence pensa que Pidge n'avait peut-être pas tort. Seul un idiot essayerait de faire une percée là où l'ennemi était le mieux gardé.

Lance fit plonger Blue.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser à une centaine de Galras un bon angle de tir sur mon cul, dit Lance. T'as l'intention de m'aider ou pas ?

Pidge grogna, mais le lion vert suivit Blue, s'éloignant des chasseurs qui se trouvaient devant. Ils étaient sans aucun doute surpris de cette manœuvre, ce qui était une raison de plus de se ranger à sa décision. Après un moment, les Galras furent à leur portée et Lance ouvrit le feu. La queue de Blue s'arqua au-dessus de sa tête et commença à abattre les chasseurs un par un, Green faisait la même chose à ses côtés.

Cela n'allait pas suffire. Les lasers des lions n'étaient pas assez rapides et les Galras continuaient de reboucher les trous créés par Lance et Pidge dans leur formation. Des lasers volèrent de chaque côté de Blue, la touchant aux pattes et faisant trembler le cockpit. À ce rythme, ils allaient s'écraser droit sur les Galras.

Mais si c'était à celui qui se retirait le premier, Lance n'allait certainement les laisser gagner. Il fit accélérer Blue, se penchant sur les contrôles, les yeux rivés sur le mur de chasseurs devant lui. Il y avait juste assez d'espace dans leur formation pour s'y glisser, s'il s'y prenait bien et qu'il abattait un chasseur juste avant d'atteindre le mur.

— Pidge, dit-il. Mets-toi derrière moi.

— T'as un plan ? demanda Pidge avec méfiance.

Lance sourit en coin, son pouce effleurant la gâchette. Les Galras n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres et les boucliers de Blue grognaient sous la pression de leurs attaques.

 _Tiens bon, Blue_ , pensa Lance.  _J'ai besoin de toi._

Soudainement, la formation changea, les Galras se rassemblant devant Lance et Blue. Quelques chasseurs se percutèrent et titubaient ; d'autres allèrent même s'écraser sur le sol.

La plupart restèrent en l'air, leurs rangs désormais si resserrés que Blue n'allait jamais réussir à créer un espace assez grand pour qu'elle puisse passer.

Rugissant de défi, Lance ne modifia pas sa course. Il compta les battements de son cœur et, au dernier instant possible, il appuya sur la gâchette.

Il sut que quelque chose avait changé avant même qu'il ne tire. Quelque chose dans le ronronnement au seuil de sa conscience, dans la manière dont le cockpit se remplissait d'énergie qui s'était accumulée dans les veines de Blue. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui avait changé même s'il en avait eu le temps. En réalité, il n'eut que le temps de penser,  _C'est nouveau, ça_ , avant que la gueule de Blue ne s'ouvre et ne relâche un jet de glace.

Huit vaisseaux gelèrent sur place en un instant, tombant et s'éclatant sur le sol au même moment alors que Lance et Pidge se glissèrent dans l'ouverture qu'ils avaient laissée derrière eux. Lance poussa un rire euphorique et fit danser son lion dans les airs, tirant encore et encore tandis que Pidge le dépassait.

— Depuis quand tu peux faire ça ? demanda Pidge alors que quatre chasseurs de plus s'écrasaient.

Lance poussa un cri de victoire et s'éloigna avant que les Galras ne puissent répliquer.

— Aucune idée, mais c'est  _génial_!

Des nuages cramoisis apparaissaient sur son écran alors que Blue encerclait les Galras et les faisait tomber peu à peu.

— Hé les quiznaks ! hurla-t-il à personne en particulier. Mangez de la glace !

 

* * *

 

Keith s'accroupit dans l'obscurité de la jungle artificielle construite dans les profondeurs de la  _Faucheuse._ Il avait onze ans, désormais. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il s'entraînait et les instructeurs avaient décidé qu'il était temps de passer au niveau supérieur.

— Je le vois.

Le transmetteur grésilla de façon désagréable et Keith se mordit la langue pour remballer l'envie de l'arracher de son oreille. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser distraire aujourd'hui, surtout pas par quelque chose d'aussi trivial que des grésillements, même si cela lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bracelet de contrôle pour regarder où se trouvait Vit et se faufila à travers la végétation.

Il avait appris beaucoup de choses en trois ans : comment bannir son hésitation, comment ruser un adversaire plus fort que lui, comment faire profil-bas et éviter d'attirer l'attention des instructeurs.

Cependant, il n'avait toujours pas maîtrisé l'art du travail en équipe, ce qui pouvait poser problème aujourd'hui, puisqu'il était censé travailler avec Vit pour chasser la bête sauvage qui errait dans la jungle artificielle.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Keith en se rapprochant discrètement de Vit.

Vit grogna.

— C'est gros ?

Keith se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. La plupart de ses camarades de classe pensaient qu'il avait de la chance de s'être retrouvé avec Vit. C'était l'un des plus forts de la classe, peut-être même  _le_ meilleur combattant.

Il était aussi bête comme ses pieds.

— Décris-le-moi, dit Keith, grinçant les dents.

— Il a de grandes griffes, dit Vit avec hésitation. Mais de toutes petites jambes. Attends–

La radio grésilla et Keith porta instinctivement une main à son oreille, pour le peu que cela lui servit. Vit ne parlait plus, mais grognait et semblait bouger. Keith était désormais assez près pour l'entendre sans le transmetteur et il accéléra l'allure, restant accroupi et dissimulé dans les fourrés. S'il y avait bien un avantage à être le plus petit de sa classe, c'était la furtivité.

Il s'arrêta derrière un gros buisson et jeta un coup d'œil à la scène devant lui. Vit se débattait avec une bête blindée et trapue que Keith reconnut comme étant un rhomanar, un carnivore agressif provenant du cœur de l'empire. Malgré ses courtes jambes et son corps volumineux, le rhomanar était aussi rapide que l'éclair quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir et il était connu pour éviscérer les autres prédateurs qui pénétraient sur son territoire.

Et Vit était aux prises avec lui.

 _Idiot_ , pensa Keith, faisant le tour pour chercher l'angle mort de la créature. Ce n'était pas facile, puisqu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, mais cela augmenterait les chances de Keith de s'approcher sans se faire repérer. Il attendit le bon moment, la dague serrée dans son poing. On leur avait donné une matraque électrique pour la chasse, mais cela ne serait d'aucune aide. Vit avait sûrement déjà essayé et, au lieu d'assommer le rhomanar, il n'avait réussi qu'à le mettre en colère.

La bête se redressa, balançant Vit contre un arbre.

Keith profita de la distraction et chargea, sautant sur le dos du rhomanar. Il serra la carapace de la bête entre ses genoux, enroula un bras autour de son cou et lacéra le torse du rhomanar, y plantant sa lame.

Le hurlement de la bête le traversa d'un frisson, mais il tint bon, pressant son visage contre le dos du rhomanar et tournant la lame de sa dague. Il ne le lâcha pas avant que l'animal ne s'immobilise totalement en dessous de lui.

Il se releva, les mains baignées de sang, et essuya sa dague sur sa manche. Au bout de la clairière, Vit s'efforçait de se relever, titubant un peu alors qu'il portait une main à l'arrière de sa tête. Il ne saignait pas beaucoup, mais il semblait sonné.

— Excellent travail.

Littok, leur instructeur, émergea d'entre les arbres et fit un signe de tête à Keith.

— Une mise à mort propre et efficace. Tu peux disposer.

Keith mit sa dague dans son fourreau, salua et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ralentit en se rendant compte que Vit n'était pas derrière lui. Littok l'avait pressé contre l'arbre et il était évident que le jeune garçon se serait enfui et caché dans la forêt s'il le pouvait.

— Quant à toi…

Littok enfonça son poing dans l'estomac de Vit. Vit s'étouffa et s'effondra.

— Pathétique. Continue comme ça et tu rejoindras ton frère aux colonies minières avant la fin de l'année. Qu'est-ce que tu veux,  _toi_?

Keith ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était en train de s'avancer avant que Littok ne s'adresse à lui. Se figeant dans son avancée, Keith jeta un œil à Vit, étalé sur le sol.

— Monsieur… déglutit Keith. Nous avons complété la mission. Pourquoi le punissez-vous ?

Une expression amusée se peignit sur le visage de Littok.

— Quoi ? Tu as pitié de ce misérable qui ose se faire appeler soldat ?

Il cracha devant les pieds de Keith.

— La faiblesse doit être de famille.

Keith était sur le point de laisser tomber et de fuir avec autant de dignité qu'il le pouvait, mais les paroles de Littok soulevèrent en lui une vague de fureur. Sa main se porta à sa dague.

—  _Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?_

— Tu as très bien entendu.

Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire méprisant.

— La pitié… la lâcheté… la gentillesse… Ton père était comme toi à ton âge, mais il a fini par grandir. Ta mère était assez stupide pour se raccrocher à sa faiblesse.

Il marqua une pause, observant Keith de haut en bas.

— Regarde lequel des deux a survécu assez longtemps pour t'élever. Cela devrait t'indiquer celui que tu devrais prendre comme modèle.

Keith tremblait désormais, les doigts douloureux du fait de la force avec laquelle il serrait la garde de la dague de sa mère. Un torrent de rage déferla en lui, contenant des milliers de mots qu'il voulait balancer à la figure de Littok. Des milliers de mots qui lui auraient facilement valu d'être envoyé dans une colonie minière pour le restant de ses jours.

À l'instant présent, il s'en fichait.

Vit remua, distrayant Keith de sa colère. Il murmura quelque chose que Keith n'entendit pas.

— Quoi ? demanda Keith.

Vit réussit à se mettre à genoux et leva la tête pour fusiller Keith du regard.

— J'ai dit que je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

Il tendit brusquement le bras et Keith fut trop lent pour éviter la matraque électrique qui volait dans sa direction. Cela le frappa dans les côtes et de l'électricité traversa son corps. Cela ne dura qu'un instant avant que la matraque ne tombe au sol, mais cela fut assez pour le laisser essoufflé et endolori. Il fusilla Vit du regard, qui montra les dents en retour.

— La compassion est une faiblesse, grogna Vit. Elle n'a pas sa place dans l'armée galra.

Littok rugit de rire et abattit sa main sur l'épaule de Vit avec assez de force pour le faire s'écrouler à nouveau.

— Voilà qui est parlé comme un véritable Galra, dit-il. Retourne dans tes quartiers, Vit. Nous nous retrouverons demain matin à l'entraînement.

Il se tourna vers Keith tandis que Vit se précipitait vers la sortie, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à Keith.

— Tu peux t'estimer heureux que ton camarade de classe t'ait donné une leçon. Je n'aurais pas été si clément.

Il prit Keith par l'arrière du col de son uniforme et le força à se relever.

— La faiblesse est une maladie, dit-il.

Keith voûta les épaules et continua le mantra :

— Il faut l'éradiquer.

Il jeta un regard noir à Littok, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler la haine qui battait dans ses veines.

— Vrepit sa,  _monsieur_.

 

* * *

 

Shay guida les trois paladins dans les profondeurs du Balméra, tendant de temps à autre le bras pour suivre le mur de sa main. Hunk l'observa faire quelque temps avant de rassembler son courage pour lui adresser la parole.

…Pas qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit de plus intéressant jusque-là. Matt semblait bouleversé par ce que les Galras avaient fait au Balméra, par les machines encastrées dans les murs des tunnels, les vieilles cicatrices sur le sol, les cristaux fissurés et troubles. Hunk pensa que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée d'essayer de le distraire, mais, eh bien,  _Hunk_ n'était pas le plus indiqué pour empêcher qui que ce soit de penser à de mauvaises choses.

Et puis il y avait Allura, une main pressée contre son casque, écoutant attentivement ce qui se passait du côté de Lance et Pidge. (Hunk avait essayé d'écouter une fois, avant de décider rapidement que son cœur n'avait pas besoin de stress supplémentaire. Allura ne paniquait pas encore, alors ils devaient aller bien.)

Rax les avait laissé près des lions, retournant à son travail dans les mines après un dernier avertissement à sa sœur contre les « créatures du ciel ».

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ses amis, Hunk joignit les mains derrière son dos et s'avança l'air de rien vers Shay, qui lui sourit en tournant dans un couloir plus étroit. Elle toucha à nouveau le mur. Cette fois-ci, Hunk remarqua une douce lueur là où sa main était en contact avec la… pierre ? Peau ? Hunk s'efforça de ne pas trop y penser.

— Donc, euh, à quoi ça sert ?

Shay pencha la tête de côté, retirant sa main du mur, et cligna des yeux. Hunk devait bien admettre que ses yeux jaunes et vides étaient un peu perturbants à regarder, au début. On pourrait presque les prendre pour des yeux galras. Sauf que Hunk était plutôt sûr qu'aucun Galra ne pouvait avoir l'air si ouvert, si… sincère.

Il indiqua le mur et la lumière bleue qui s'estompait.

— Chaque fois que tu touches le mur, tu as l'air hyper concentrée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Enfin… si c'est pas trop indiscret.

Shay sourit et secoua la tête.

— Pas du tout.

Elle plaça une main sur le mur un moment sans pour autant ralentir l'allure pour garder le contact.

— C'est de cette manière que nous communiquons. Le Balméra nous parle et peut envoyer nos pensées aux autres Balmérans.

— Wow. C'est plutôt cool.

— Tu le penses vraiment ?

— Bah, ouais, dit Hunk. Si je veux parler à mes amis, il faut que j'utilise un téléphone… ou un transmetteur, maintenant, je suppose. La télépathie n'est même pas en option.

Shay se pencha pour passer sous une poutre de métal qui avait sûrement été placée là pour empêcher le tunnel de s'effondrer.

— Cela ne me semble pas si incroyable, même si cela doit être parce que je n'ai rien connu d'autre.

— Vous n'avez pas de transmetteurs, alors ?

— Les Galras les ont interdit, déclara-t-elle avant de hausser les épaules. Cela ne nous dérange pas trop, mais on ne peut pas contacter les autres Balmérans de l'univers. Si tant est qu'il en reste encore.

Hunk n'avait pas pensé à l'existence d'autres Balméras, aux personnes qui vivaient dessus et se connaissaient, au fait que Shay pouvait avoir des amis sur un autre Balméra tout comme Hunk avait des amis dans d'autres pays. Comme Lance, qui avait de la famille à Cuba, et Pidge, qui s'était fait des amis en ligne, vivant un peu partout dans le monde. D'une certaine manière, les Balmérans formaient un seul et unique peuple, même s'ils étaient éparpillés dans l'univers. Hunk était toujours humain même en étant coincé de l'autre côté d'un trou de ver.

Cette pensée lui fit comme un vide dans la poitrine et il suivit Shay en silence quelques instants. Il aurait aimé pouvoir trouver un moyen de changer les choses pour Shay et son peuple.

— Comment est-ce arrivé ? Depuis combien de temps les Galras sont-ils là ?

Shay hésita.

— Je ne sais pas, admit-elle, s'arrêtant devant une courbe dans le tunnel.

Elle contacta le Balméra et attendit de longues secondes avant de continuer :

— Je n'ai pas connu de vie sans leur présence, tout comme mes parents. Grand-mère nous raconte des histoires, mais je ne sais pas si elles proviennent de son enfance ou si ce sont des histoires qui se sont transmises de génération en génération.

— Cela fait tant de temps qu'ils sont là ? demanda Hunk.

Il sentit un pincement de culpabilité et s'en sentit aussitôt stupide. Cela faisait moins d'une semaine qu'il était devenu défenseur de l'univers (ha, la blague !) et il se sentait déjà responsable de choses qui étaient arrivées  _bien_ avant sa naissance ? Lance devait déteindre sur lui.

— Les Galras dépendent énormément des cristaux, dit Shay, ne remarquant apparemment pas le dilemme de Hunk. Leur empire est très large et ils doivent alimenter de nombreuses machines. Grand-mère dit qu'ils n'ont pas toujours été si avides. Il y a très longtemps, ils procédaient à des échanges avec les Balmérans comme n'importe qui. Puis, leur cupidité s'est accrue et ils ont commencé à envahir notre peuple, à nous réduire à l'esclavage et à nous forcer à travailler pour eux. Par leur faute, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de récolter des cristaux plus rapidement que le Balméra est capable d'en produire. Elle meurt et c'est nous qui la tuons.

— C'est horrible, Shay, Je…

Hunk grimaça.

— Je suis tellement désolé, reprit-il.

Shay lui sourit brièvement, mal à l'aise.

— Ce « Voltron » dont tu parles, fit-elle en ralentissant le pas. Est-ce une arme ?

— Ouais, dit Hunk. L'arme la plus puissante de l'univers, à ce qu'on dit.

Shay hocha la tête, fixant le sol.

— Et vous avez l'intention de l'utiliser contre les Galras ?

— Bien sûr. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour libérer toutes les planètes qu'ils ont envahies.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête avec plus de détermination et sourit à Hunk.

— C'est bon à savoir. Hâtons-nous. Le cristal est tout proche.

 

* * *

 

Keith se tenait dans le couloir menant à l'Arène, la dague au poing.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

Des années étaient passées depuis que Keith avait mis les pieds sur la  _Faucheuse._ Des années d'entraînement et de tests, l'effectif de sa classe diminuant peu à peu. Des deux douzaines qui étaient là le premier jour, il ne restait que dix élèves. La plupart avaient été envoyés dans des camps de travail, d'autres avaient dû se trouver des emplois subalternes sur la planète mère des Galras ou s'occuper de la paperasse d'autres vaisseaux. Quelques-uns étaient morts.

Mais pas Keith. Il était peut-être toujours le plus petit et le plus faible combattant de sa classe, mais il s'était adapté. Il s'était  _épanoui_. La victoire ou la mort étaient les seules options pour un Galra et il était hors de question qu'il meure.

Il avait quinze ans et passait aujourd'hui son rite de passage. S'il survivait, il serait enfin reconnu en tant que soldat galra et serait officiellement affecté au  _Bourreau_ avec son père. On l'avait autorisé à lui rendre quelques courtes visites durant ces dernières années, mais jamais assez longtemps pour qu'il oublie les aléas constants de son entraînement. Sur le champ de bataille, chaque jour pouvait être le dernier et les instructeurs de la  _Faucheuse_ tenaient à bien le faire comprendre à leurs élèves.

Aujourd'hui, il serait enfin libre.

Il devait juste réussir son rite de passage.

— Tu es prêt ?

Keith se tourna vers son père, le visage neutre. Malgré ses doutes, malgré les traces de faiblesse et de sentimentalisme qui s'évertuaient à s'accrocher à lui, il avait choisi cette voie. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Le silence de Keith sembla satisfaire son père, qui montra les dents en souriant.

— Tu n'as pas intérêt à échouer.

— Je ne te décevrais pas, dit Keith, rangeant la dague de sa mère dans son fourreau et l'accrochant à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Les yeux de son père se portèrent sur le râtelier près de la porte. Il ne portait qu'une simple épée en métal, à la garde usée et à la lame ébréchée. Une épée de gladiateur standard, comme celles qu'utilisaient les robots d'entraînement.

Ceux qui passaient le rite étaient bien sûr autorisés à choisir leurs propres armes, mais Keith n'avait jamais eu d'arme de prédilection. Il y avait bien sa dague, mais il doutait qu'elle soit utile aujourd'hui. Il avait donc demandé une épée. Simple. Utilitaire. Keith s'était entraîné assez souvent avec ce genre de lames pour les maîtriser sans mal. Il ferait avec ; comme il le faisait toujours.

Il ne croyait pas au fait qu'une arme particulière pouvait changer le cours d'une bataille. Sauf exception, la puissance d'une arme dépendait surtout de son utilisateur. Il valait mieux utiliser ce dont il savait se servir, même si d'autres trouvaient que cette arme était inutile.

Son père désapprouvait visiblement.

— Tu vas utiliser  _cette chose_?

Ses lèvres se plissèrent de dégoût et Keith se hérissa en défense.

— Pathétique.

— Ça fera l'affaire, rétorqua Keith en croisant les bras, tournant la tête en direction de l'Arène, le regard noir.

La première rangée de sièges était déjà remplie, ses camarades de classe et instructeurs s'étant réunis pour le regarder combattre, tout comme Keith avait déjà observé une demi-douzaine de rites de passage avant le sien.

Le père de Keith grogna, avant de lui tendre quelque chose.

— Utilise ceci.

Keith regarda ce que son père avait dans la main. C'était la garde d'une épée énergétique, une arme d'officier. Quelques camarades de Keith avaient une arme similaire, souvent plus grande et plus excessive. Keith la prit avec précaution. Quand il activa l'arme, une lame d'un mètre de long de pure quintessence en sortit, rayonnant d'énergie.

Il regarda son père d'un air interrogateur.

— Oui, dit-il. C'est mon épée. Il est temps que tu aies une arme qui fasse honneur à ton rang.

Keith donna quelques coups dans le vide, testant l'équilibre de la lame. Ce n'était pas si mal, juste… différent. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'épée ordinaire qui se trouvait près de la porte. Une partie de lui souhaitait refuser le cadeau de son père et utiliser une arme qu'il connaissait. Une plus grande partie de lui savait qu'il n'y avait pas de place à la discussion.

Alors il hocha la tête dans un simulacre de gratitude et son père lui tapa l'épaule avant de se retirer, laissant Keith se préparer.

Son épaule lui brûlait là où son père l'avait touchée, rendant sa concentration difficile.  _C'était une erreur_ , pensa-t-il. Mais le moment était venu et Keith se redressa. C'était l'heure de son rite de passage. Il n'y avait pas d'autres options que la victoire ou la mort.

Il entra dans l'Arène.

Le bruit le frappa comme une force physique, le ralentissant alors qu'il réalisait le nombre de personnes qui étaient venues le regarder, voulant le voir échouer. Ses instructeurs étaient là, avec ses camarades de classe et leurs familles. Des soldats armés de fusils étaient postés autour de l'arène. Ils n'interviendraient pas à moins que Keith ne perde le combat et que son adversaire essaye d'en profiter pour s'enfuir.

Ledit adversaire était là : un prisonnier de guerre. Un combattant ennemi. Il faisait près de trois mètres de haut et avait une épaisse peau grise. Des défenses dépassaient de sa bouche et chacun de ses quatre bras se terminait en griffes d'une dizaine de centimètres qui pourraient éviscérer Keith d'un coup bien placé s'il ne faisait pas attention.

À vrai dire, tout chez le béhémoth pouvait tuer Keith s'il ne faisait pas attention,. Cela semblait presque superflu de lui avoir donné une épée – en métal simple, mais tout de même létale.

Quand Littok annonça le début du combat, Keith ne perdit pas de temps. Il savait que plus il traînait, plus il avait de chance de se faire tuer et il était arrivé bien trop loin pour mourir aujourd'hui. Il était plus petit que son adversaire, mais certainement plus intelligent. Il pouvait en finir rapidement.

Keith chargea, poussant son adversaire à attaquer avant de se pencher pour esquiver. Il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de parer le coup, alors il l'ignora, s'avançant en direction de son adversaire alors que l'épée en métal chantait au-dessus de sa tête. Le corps de son adversaire pivotait déjà, anticipant une contre-attaque.

Keith ne visa pas son corps.

Il leva son épée bien haut et son adversaire ne fut pas assez rapide. La lame écorcha le visage du prisonnier, lui crevant un œil. Du sang jaillit de la blessure, aspergeant son autre œil et le prisonnier hurla de rage et de douleur. Keith se réfugia derrière un pilier en pierre. Le pas léger, il fit le tour de son adversaire, restant hors de sa vue, analysant le meilleur angle d'attaque. D'une certaine façon, c'était comme la fois où il avait chassé le rhomanar avec Vit. Son adversaire était dangereux, mais l'abattre était facile si on ne faisait pas l'imbécile.

Keith vit une ouverture et la prit aussitôt alors que son adversaire avait le dos tourné. Il chargea. Alors qu'il approchait du prisonnier, il plia les genoux et se jeta dans les airs, l'épée tendue devant lui.

La lame se ficha dans le dos de son adversaire aussi aisément qu'un laser fendant un drap de soie. Keith s'écrasa contre le dos du prisonnier, son élan les envoyant tous les deux s'écraser au sol. Son adversaire se tordit de douleur en dessous de lui, criant dans un langage que Keith ne connaissait pas.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la chasse au rhomanar.

La main de Keith trembla alors qu'il se relevait, retirant l'épée de son père et regardant le prisonnier mourant. On ne devait pas lui avoir donné une puce de traduction, ce dont Keith était reconnaissant. C'était déjà assez horrible d'entendre son ton désespéré et terrifié. S'il était capable de comprendre ses mots, Keith pensa qu'il en aurait peut-être eu envie de vomir.

Il resta planté là, hypnotisé, alors que le prisonnier cessait peu à peu de bouger, une flaque de sang s'étendant lentement en dessous de lui. Keith avait l'étrange impression d'être en dehors de son corps, comme un spectateur, alors que le sang gouttait du bout de son épée.

Il n'avait jamais tué personne avant. Aucune personne douée de conscience. Il avait vu des gens mourir, oui, et il pensait y être préparé, mais ça… C'était effroyable.

Le son revint peu à peu à ses oreilles. Ses camarades de classe l'acclamaient, quelques-uns de ses instructeurs applaudissaient sans réel enthousiasme. Keith les regarda, mais ne vit qu'un océan de visages flous jusqu'à trouver son père qui souriait avec satisfaction. Leurs regards se croisèrent et son père hocha la tête.

Keith voulait s'enfuir, mais il se força à avancer vers le mur de l'arène pour grimper dans les tribunes. Il avait cessé de trembler, étrangement pris d'un calme soudain.  _C'est toi qui as fait ce choix_ , pensa-t-il.  _C'est ce que tu voulais._

Il pensa au frère de Vit, doux et faible. Il n'aimait pas se battre et ne le faisait qu'à contrecœur. Quand les instructeurs avaient commencé à parler de tuer, le frère de Vit s'était dégonflé. Un jour, il n'était pas venu en cours. Les instructeurs leur avaient dit qu'il avait choisi une vie en exil, à travailler dans une colonie minière, extrayant du ganu de murs de pierre froide, respirant de la poussière et de l'air vicié.

Vit donna une tape dans le dos de Keith, souriant sauvagement. Keith se demanda s'il approuvait la performance de Keith ou si ce n'était que par anticipation de son propre combat à venir.

Il se demanda si quelqu'un d'autre se sentait comme lui : ébranlé. Confus.

Coupable.

L'épée de Keith s'était désactivée à un moment donné, mais il la tenait toujours dans son poing serré, ses griffes mordant la peau de sa paume. Peut-être que le frère de Vit avait eu une bonne idée. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux travailler dans les mines, loin de la guerre, loin des meurtres.

Keith ne le saurait jamais. Il avait choisi cette voie et devait maintenant aller jusqu'au bout.

 

* * *

 

Rugissant de rage, Keith balança la garde de l'épée de son père à travers la pièce. Elle percuta le mur avec un  _thunk_ insatisfaisant et se fracassa par terre.

Shiro resta figé au seuil de la porte, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il regardait Keith avec un air alarmé.

Keith tourna le dos à Shiro et pressa une main contre son front.  _Reprends-toi_ , se morigéna-t-il.

— Désolé, dit-il sans conviction.

Après un moment de silence, Shiro s'approcha et une main hésitante se posa sur son épaule. Keith se crispa, mais ne tenta pas de se dégager.

— Je comprends, dit doucement Shiro. C'était…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et Keith ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Le carnage avait duré près d'une heure, les soldats d'Orgul massacrant tous les Trossa sur leur chemin. C'était logique, d'un point de vue brutal et abstrait. Leur village était le cœur de la rébellion locale. Les affaiblir ne suffisait pas. Ils devaient être totalement annihilés.

C'était encore plus difficile d'assister au massacre en le sachant.

— Les choses étaient censées se passer  _différemment_ cette fois, murmura Keith, fermant les yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas regarder Shiro, pas maintenant, sachant qu'il ne verrait que du dégoût que Keith ne saurait apaiser et de la pitié qu'il ne méritait pas.

— On était censés les sauver.

Au moins, Shiro ne prétendit pas que tout allait bien. Il n'essaya pas de le faire se sentir mieux ; c'était déjà assez difficile d'avaler les pensées que son propre esprit concevait.  _On ne pouvait rien y faire. Nous n'aurions rien pu faire, même en arrivant plus tôt. Au moins, nous n'étions pas_ là-bas.

Shiro posa une main sur l'épaule de Keith dans un geste de réconfort, mais son poids lui fit l'effet d'une accusation.

— Nous les ferons payer, Keith. Je te le promets.

 

* * *

 

— À quoi ressemble le ciel ?

Hunk se tourna vers Shay, surpris. Ils avaient atteint le cristal cinq minutes plus tôt et Allura était en train de communiquer avec lui ou un truc du genre. (Honnêtement, cela ressemblait à ce que faisait Shay pour parler au Balméra, mais Allura avait expliqué que c'était un ancien rituel pour récolter un cristal sans blesser le Balméra.) Matt se tenait à ses côtés, l'observant avec intérêt, tandis que Hunk et Shay étaient postés à l'entrée de la cave. Ils étaient censés faire le guet au cas où des Galras approchaient, mais Hunk avait fait l'erreur de réactiver son transmetteur, alors il venait de passer les cinq dernières minutes à s'inquiéter pour Lance et Pidge.

— Tu n'as jamais vu le ciel ?

Shay secoua la tête.

— Je l'aperçois de temps en temps, quand nous traversons le puits, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de nous y attarder. Je suppose que les Galras craignent que nous nous échappions.

Le cœur de Hunk se serrait un peu plus à chaque fois que Shay lui apprenait quelque chose à propos de son peuple. C'était déjà assez terrible de vivre sous la surveillance des Galras, d'être forcé de tuer sa propre maison en récoltant des cristaux pour l'empire de Zarkon, mais ça ? Ne jamais avoir vu le ciel ?

Il voulait tellement aider les Balmérans que pour une fois, son anxiété n'embrouillait pas son esprit en lui soufflant tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner. Cela ne suffisait pas de s'échapper discrètement sans causer de problème aux Balmérans. Cela ne suffisait pas de vaincre Zarkon et d'espérer que les choses changent avant que le Balméra ou son peuple ne meure.

À quoi servait Voltron s'il ne pouvait aider les personnes dans le besoin ?

Hunk appuya la tête contre le mur derrière lui, prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer l'agitation qui régnait au fond de lui.

— Le ciel est… Oh, comment le décrire ? C'est énorme, bien plus grand que tu pourrais l'imaginer. C'est tellement grand qu'il s'étend à l'infini. Mes parents et moi avions l'habitude de nous allonger sur la plage la nuit pour regarder les étoiles. Quand tu es loin des grandes villes, tu peux en voir des millions, éparpillées dans le ciel et brillant comme des diamants–

Il fit une pause, observant ses alentours.

— On dirait des cristaux comme ceux-là, mais bien plus petits et bien plus éloignés. On inventait nos propres constellations. On dessinait des traits avec les étoiles et on racontait leur histoire.

Il rit soudainement, se souvenant d'un amas d'étoiles dans le ciel austral que sa mère avait appelé les Astronomes. Elle avait dit qu'il leur ressemblait, allongés tous les trois côte à côte, les bras tendus vers la lune. Il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas voir cette constellation depuis l'autre bout de l'univers.

— Incroyable, dit Shay à voix basse. Un jour, je rejoindrais la surface et j'irai regarder les étoiles.

Une petite bonbonne roula depuis le coin du couloir, s'arrêtant aux pieds de Hunk. Il prit Shay par le bras et recula brusquement, criant à Matt et Allura de se baisser alors que de la fumée blanche s'échappait du flacon. Shay commença à tousser et Hunk tituba, la vision embrouillée.

Il entendit Allura crier quelque chose d'indistinct entre deux quintes de toux et des pas qui se rapprochaient. À travers la brume, il vit un groupe de sentinelles galras arriver dans le virage, Rax, le frère de Shay, aux côtés du Galra qui les dirigeait.

— Rax…

Shay trébucha et Rax la rattrapa, l'éloignant des paladins.

— Pourquoi ?

Hunk n'entendit pas la réponse de Rax. Il essaya d'invoquer son bayard, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Le monde se ternit, les voix se mêlant les unes aux autres dans un torrent de grésillements. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut les cristaux incrustés dans les murs de la caverne, luisant comme des étoiles étrangères.

 

* * *

 

— Lance ! Pidge !

La voix d'Allura retentit dans l'interphone de Blue, faisant sursauter Lance alors qu'il était occupé à geler une nouvelle vague de Galras. La situation était un peu délicate au début, mais le souffle glacé de Blue avait changé la donne. Encore quelques minutes, se dit Lance, et le ciel serait complètement débarrassé de chasseurs galras.

— Salut Princesse, dit Lance, essayant de se donner un air suave et héroïque, comme tout bon combattant qui se respecte. Vous avez trouvé votre cristal ?

— Non.

La voix d'Allura semblait étrangement enrouée.

— Les Galras nous ont trouvés. Nous sommes encerclés… Un genre de… sédatif…

Le sang de Lance se glaça dans ses veines.

— Un sédatif ? répéta-t-il, un frisson dans la voix. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Allura ne répondit pas.

— Allura ? appela Pidge, faisant plonger son lion pour laisser à Lance la voie libre pour tirer sur les Galras qu'iel avait attirés à portée. Matt, tu m'entends ? Hunk ?

Personne ne lui répondit et Lance jura.

— Il faut qu'on y aille, dit-il à Pidge.  _Maintenant_.

Pidge se dirigeait déjà vers le puits de mine que les autres paladins avaient emprunté pour entrer dans les profondeurs du Balméra.

— Tenez-bon, les gars, dit-iel. On arrive.

Un flash de lumière illumina les environs pendant une fraction de seconde avant de s'évaporer, laissant une image rémanente gravée dans la vision de Lance.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que  _ça_?

— Oh mon dieu…

— Quoi ?

Pidge n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Lance tourna la tête de Blue et avisa une météorite tombant du ciel. Ou… non, ce n'était pas une météorite. C'était un vaisseau. Un vaisseau galra. Il souleva un nuage de poussière et de gravats en s'écrasant sur le Balméra et Lance jura avoir entendu un cri de douleur.

— Est-ce que c'est… ?

Des bouts d'enveloppe de métal s'écroulèrent, révélant une énorme créature à l'intérieur. Elle était plus petite que le monstre qui les avait attaqués sur Arus, mais de très peu. Elle se tenait sur quatre pattes et était recouverte de fourrure jaune et d'améliorations mécaniques. On aurait dit un loup, deux fois plus grand que le lion noir. À côté de lui, le lion de Pidge ressemblait à un chaton.

Le souffle de Pidge siffla entre ses dents.

— Eh bien, dit-iel. On dirait qu'on s'est trouvé un nouveau copain de jeu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note de la traductrice : Hey ! J'espère que je vous ai pas trop manqué (mais j'espère que cette histoire, si). Je souhaite un bon retour de vacances et une bonne rentrée à ceux qui sont concernés et je vous dis à jeudi !_
> 
> _La prochaine fois : Les paladins se battent pour la libération du Balméra tandis que Shiro et Keith tentent de former une alliance avec la résistance d'une nouvelle planète assiégée._
> 
> _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous le souhaitez, j'y répondrais toujours :)_


	11. Heart of the Balmera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : Keith et Shiro sont arrivés sur Lan Trossa, la planète assiégée par les Galras, mais n'ont rien pu faire pour empêcher l'armée de la commandante Orgul d'écraser les dernières traces de la rébellion trossane. Pendant ce temps, les paladins ont trouvé un Balméra grouillant de galras. Allura, Matt et Hunk ont été capturés alors qu'ils s'emparaient d'un cristal et, avant que Lance et Pidge puissent leur venir en aide, un nouveau robeast leur est tombé dessus.

Lance glapit alors qu'une autre explosion secouait son lion. Il devrait au moins s'estimer heureux qu'il n'ait pas été réduit en pièces, puisqu'il avait un robeast de Zarkon à ses trousses, mais c'était  _légèrement_ difficile de ressentir de la joie quand tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de sauter dans un puits pour aller sauver ses amis.

Ils avaient déjà essayé quand ils s'étaient rendus à l'évidence qu'ils n'allaient pas réussir à battre cette créature avec seulement deux lions. Malheureusement, la bête, bien que plus petite et moins puissante que celle qu'ils avaient vaincue sur Arus, était aussi bien plus  _rapide._ Elle était au moins aussi vive qu'un lion, bien qu'elle soit restée à terre jusque-là. Lance n'allait pas écarter la possibilité qu'elle puisse voler, bien qu'il espérait sincèrement que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Le robot se mouvait comme un guépard, faisant de grands bonds et virant rapidement, sa queue robotique tendue pour garder l'équilibre. Il ressemblait aussi à un animal… Une sorte de loup, peut-être, mais de couleur jaune et avec de longues griffes terrifiantes. Oh, et il était recouvert de bouts de métal. Mais Lance savait très bien que ce n'était pas un animal ordinaire. La façon dont il les regardait, s'assurant qu'ils n'allaient pas le prendre en tenaille, et la façon dont il fonçait en direction des puits de mine dès qu'ils essayaient d'entrer dans le Balméra étaient une bonne indication de sa conscience et de son intelligence.

Pidge fit pleuvoir un déluge de lasers sur le dos de la bête, mais aucun d'entre eux ne toucha sa cible ; le loup alien était bien trop rapide. Il pivota et esquiva d'un grand bond, les lasers de Pidge frôlant sa queue.

— Tu me sauves, Pidge, dit Lance, tirant sur les commandes de Blue.

Ils étaient plus en sécurité dans le ciel, où ils n'avaient qu'à se préoccuper des lasers de la bête. Elle en avait un dans la bouche et un autre au bout de la queue, comme ceux des lions. Lance avait l'impression que cette chose était faite pour le combat rapproché, où ses griffes pouvaient arracher le cockpit et s'occuper du pilote ennemi directement.

Green vint voler à ses côtés, tirant toujours sur l'espèce de loup.

— Tu as des nouvelles d'Allura ?

Lance grimaça, cherchant comment faire taire l'alarme qui l'avertissait des dommages structurels subis par la coque de son lion. Il avait pris la décision mal avisée de foncer dans la bête la première fois qu'elle avait essayé de les accompagner dans la mine. Blue n'avait pas  _apprécié_ l'expérience.

— Pas depuis que ce chihuahua géant est arrivé, dit Lance, visant juste devant le nez de la bête et ouvrant le feu.

Elle fit un écart presque nonchalamment et le laser de Lance toucha le Balméra.

— À ce rythme, on va finir par tuer le Balméra avant de réussir à toucher ce monstre.

— T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ? voulut savoir Pidge. Il faut qu'on aille les rejoindre, mais cette chose ne va pas nous laisser faire sans se battre.

— Il va falloir qu'on se sépare.

Pidge ne dit rien pendant trois bonnes secondes.

— Quoi ?

— Tu m'as bien entendu, Pidge, dit Lance, tirant à nouveau sur le monstre… et manquant son coup, encore. Je vais occuper cette chose. Va chercher les autres.

— T'as perdu la tête ? Ce truc va te réduire en pièces !

Lance grimaça. Il appréciait son inquiétude, mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'iel le lui rappelle.

— Tu n'as qu'à te dépêcher un peu alors, hein, Gunderson ?

Pidge hésita.

— Écoute, je ne vais pas me battre contre ce monstre. Je ne suis pas  _si_ stupide. Je vais juste faire en sorte d'attirer son attention un moment. Tu vas aider les autres et on s'en occupera ensemble quand vous reviendrez. Ok ?

Pidge grogna.

— D'accord. T'as intérêt à ne pas te faire tuer.

— Je ferai de mon mieux. Vas-y !

Lance plongea abruptement, gagnant de la vitesse en se rapprochant de la bête qui avait remarqué Pidge et se dirigeait déjà vers le puits le plus au nord.

— Ah non, n'y  _pense_  même pas, grogna Lance, ouvrant le feu depuis moins d'une trentaine de mètres au-dessus du monstre.

Ce dernier pivota, ses griffes creusant de longues tranchées dans la terre. Cependant, il ne fut pas assez rapide et le laser traversa sa hanche, coupant un morceau de sa jambe. Le monstre glapit de douleur et ouvrit le feu. Lance jura et actionna ses propulseurs.

 _T'es pas aussi robuste que ton ami d'Arus, pas vrai l'toutou ?_  pensa Lance avec un rictus, faisant un écart pour éviter les tirs de la bête. Blue frémit quand un laser toucha son bouclier et rebondit sans vraiment lui faire de dégâts. Au coin de son écran, Lance vit le lion vert disparaître dans la mine. Le rugissement de fureur du robot tenait plus du grizzly que du loup et il se lança à la poursuite de Lance, lui tirant toujours dessus.

Lance grimaça, tenant les contrôles d'une poigne de fer. Il espérait que Pidge arriverait à trouver les autres et à revenir avant que le monstre lui fasse sa fête.

 

* * *

 

— Le dernier mouvement de rébellion trossane a trouvé refuge dans une forêt du nord, indiqua Orgul aux officiers rassemblés dans la pièce, des images du bain de sang défilant sur l'écran derrière elle.

Shiro regardait la foule qui l'observait, juste pour ne pas avoir à assister à ces horreurs une nouvelle fois. À côté de lui, Keith était si tendu qu'il semblait prêt à poignarder le premier soldat qui lui poserait une question.

Une nouvelle image apparut à l'écran et Shiro ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Une femme galra se trouvait devant les ruines d'un bâtiment en pierre, une fine lame d'énergie dans une main, un pistolet dans l'autre. Shiro ne la reconnut pas, mais les marquages rouges sur son armure indiquaient son statut d'officier de haut rang. Les corps des résistants trossans s'empilaient autour d'elle et des sentinelles galras élevaient la bannière de Zarkon en arrière-plan.

— Le lieutenant-colonel Luba y a guidé nos troupes et a écrasé les derniers rebelles.

Orgul fit un signe de tête et Shiro remarqua Luba se tenant au garde-à-vous au bout de l'estrade, les mains jointes derrière son dos.

— Il y a de cela deux heures, les hostilités ont pris fin. Lan Trossa appartient désormais à l'empereur Zarkon !

La salle explosa en un rugissement triomphant, les Galras hurlant, levant leurs armes et tapant du pied. Orgul bomba le torse avec fierté, savourant sa victoire.

Keith poussa un son dédaigneux se perdant presque dans le tumulte. Shiro lui lança un regard d'avertissement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Après un long moment, Orgul leva une main pour demander le silence.

— Le  _Légionnaire_ arrivera sous peu avec des troupes de réserve pour tenir la planète. Nous partons à l'aube.

Cela sembla clore la réunion et bien que de nombreux officiers restèrent pour célébrer leur victoire, Keith tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Shiro le suivit, les images de la bataille finale flottant dans son esprit.

 _Cela se passera différemment la prochaine fois,_ se dit-il, emboîtant le pas de Keith. Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas engager une conversation pour le moment, alors ils regagnèrent leurs quartiers en silence. Ils ne s'étaient pas reposés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le  _Messager_ et Shiro saurait apprécier un peu de sommeil supplémentaire. Le lendemain les mènerait à une nouvelle planète et cette fois, Keith et Shiro n'arriveraient pas trop tard pour changer la donne.

Ils mettraient fin à la conquête de Zarkon. Il le fallait.

 

* * *

 

Allura se réveilla avec un terrible mal de crâne et les côtes en feu.

Sa vision se brouilla lorsqu'elle se redressa et elle se prit la tête entre les mains, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Les souvenirs des dernières minutes (heures ?) lui revinrent lentement, morceau par morceau. Le cristal. Shay. Du gaz blanchâtre remplissant la pièce. Des sentinelles galras les encerclant.

Quand sa vision s'éclaircit enfin, elle observa ses alentours, analysant la situation. Elle se trouvait dans une petite cage de métal avec Matt et Hunk, toujours inconscients. Le sol, le plafond et les trois murs de leur cage étaient faits de métal solide, le quatrième mur composé de barreaux épais et trop rapprochés pour pouvoir passer à travers. On leur avait retiré leurs armures, ne leur laissant que leurs justaucorps noirs qu'ils portaient en dessous. Ils n'avaient aucune arme et aucun moyen d'appeler à l'aide. Allura tira sur les barreaux, mais ils refusèrent de s'écarter.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils inconscients ? Allura ne le savait pas. Le gaz blanc que les Galras avaient utilisé pour les assommer lui rappelait une arme vérusienne que son peuple utilisait au début de la guerre, avant que Zarkon ne gagne Altéa. Si les mêmes composants chimiques avaient été utilisés, ce dont elle ne saurait être sûre, après dix mille ans, il était plus que probable qu'ils soient inconscients depuis plus de quelques centaines de ticks.

Mais ce n'était qu'une supposition et cela n'aidait en rien à résoudre la situation. Allura s'agenouilla entre Matt et Hunk, vérifiant leur état. Ils ne semblaient pas plus mal en point qu'Allura : ils étaient inconscients et meurtris, soit du fait d'avoir été traînés jusqu'ici, soit parce que les Galras s'amusaient à frapper des prisonniers sans défense, mais à part ça, ils semblaient indemnes.

Allura posa une main sur leurs fronts et leur donna un peu de sa quintessence. Pas autant qu'elle n'en avait donné à Coran, puisqu'elle ne savait pas comment un humain réagirait à un tel transfert, mais assez pour effacer les effets subsistants du gaz blanchâtre.

Matt se réveilla dans une quinte de toux et Allura l'aida à se redresser. Hunk, de son côté, se recroquevilla sur lui-même et grogna.

— Oh, purée, je crois que je vais vomir.

Matt hocha la tête en grimaçant.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Avant qu'Allura ne puisse répondre, Hunk se redressa brusquement.

— Shay !

Il semblait toujours un peu malade, mais il réussit à se relever en titubant et s'accrocha aux barreaux de leur cage.

—  _Shay_!

— Tout va bien, dit Allura, se levant pour poser une main sur son épaule. Garde ton calme.

Il pivota brusquement, écartant sa main.

— Ne me dis pas de garder mon calme ! Des  _Galras_ nous ont attaqués, Allura ! Ils ont peut-être pris Shay avec eux ! Ils ont peut-être cru qu'elle était avec nous et ils s'en sont pris à elle ! J'aurais dû lui dire de partir dès qu'on a trouvé le cristal. Maintenant, elle est en danger, on est coincés là, et Lance et Pidge…

Son visage blanchit et il toucha son visage à la recherche d'un casque qui n'était plus là.

— Ils sont tous seuls là-haut. Les Galras leur ont peut-être tendu un piège à eux aussi !

Allura leva les mains dans un geste apaisant alors que Hunk enfouissait son visage dans les siennes, son souffle grinçant entre ses doigts.

— Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien, Hunk. On va s'en sortir.

— Comment ?

Hunk leva la tête pour la regarder, des larmes s'accumulant au coin de ses yeux. Il jura et se rassit, s'adossant aux barreaux.

— Je… J'en peux plus.

Allura lança un regard démuni à Matt, qui regardait Hunk avec compassion. Il se leva, fermant brièvement les yeux comme s'il avait la tête qui tournait. Il se traîna jusqu'à Hunk et s'assit à côté de lui, l'attirant dans ses bras.

— Respire, Hunk, dit-il doucement. Tu n'es pas seul, cette fois. Respire.

Les doigts de Hunk s'accrochèrent au tissu du justaucorps de Matt qui continuait de lui murmurer des phrases de réconfort. Allura resta immobile devant le spectacle, ayant l'impression d'être de trop. Son apprentissage royal l'avait dotée de nombreux talents ; elle pouvait offrir ses condoléances ou des félicitations, exprimer sa gratitude ou ses remords. À l'occasion, elle avait même prononcé quelques mots d'encouragement.

Mais du simple réconfort… eh bien, personne n'était jamais venu en chercher auprès d'elle. En tant que princesse, elle était censée trouver des solutions pratiques et faisables. Elle s'était toujours sentie fière de son pragmatisme, mais parfois, les gens n'avaient pas besoin d'un commandant. Ils avaient juste besoin d'un ami.

Heureusement, Matt semblait avoir la situation bien en main. Le regard d'Allura resta posé sur son dos un moment avant qu'elle ne se redresse, carrant les épaules. Elle s'avança vers les barreaux, évaluant la distance qui les séparait. Cela passerait tout juste, mais ça pourrait marcher.

Se concentrant, Allura commença à comprimer son corps. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pratiqué sa capacité à changer de forme et se rapetisser était toujours plus compliqué que de se faire grandir, mais elle y arriverait. La sensation était très distinctive, une vibration de quintessence au fond d'elle qui la traversait comme des petites vagues créées par un caillou jeté dans l'eau. Son corps physique se replia sur lui-même, ses muscles et ses os ne faisant pas que glisser les uns contre les autres, mais se rangeant les uns  _sur_  les autres, comme des plaques tectoniques à une ligne de fracture. Son justaucorps, comme la plupart des vêtements altéens, changea de forme avec elle, s'adaptant automatiquement à son nouveau corps.

Les os de son visage furent les derniers à changer, sa mâchoire s'élargissant, ses cheveux durcissant pour former une carapace. Elle plia les doigts quelques fois alors que la métamorphose prenait fin. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Matt et Hunk qui la fixaient avec des yeux ronds.

— Quoi ? fit-elle.

Matt leva une main avant de la laisser retomber le long de son corps.

— Tu es… une Arusienne.

— Bien sûr. Je crois vous avoir déjà fait la démonstration du camouflage altéen. C'était pendant la soirée pyjama, non ?

— Ouais, dit Matt. Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais… Ce n'était pas aussi drastique.

Avec un sourire, Allura se glissa entre les barreaux et reprit sa forme normale une fois dans le couloir.

— Je vais jeter un œil aux alentours, dit-elle. Je vais faire vite.

Elle tourna les talons et fila discrètement.

— Ok, c'était la chose la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vue, murmura Hunk.

Le rire étouffé de Matt suivit Allura le long du tunnel.

 

* * *

 

Pidge posa le lion vert près des trois autres et se précipita vers la sortie. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que les Galras n'avaient pas encore trouvé les lions. Ou du moins, ils n'avaient pas trouvé comment les voler. Pidge ne voulait pas compter sur leur chance pour durer, mais au moins il y avait quelque chose qui n'avait pas mal tourné. Pas encore.

Dès que Pidge se fut assez éloigné·e de Green, un bouclier d'énergie s'enroula autour du lion, hérissant les poils de sa nuque. Iel fit apparaître son bayard et jeta un coup d'œil à ses alentours. Si iel avait pensé à ramener Rover avec iel, iel aurait pu scanner les couloirs à la recherche de Matt, Allura et Hunk, mais le petit drone était resté au château-vaisseau pour veiller sur Coran.

Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait le sol, assez épaisse pour que des traces de pas puissent s'y former, si Pidge avait de la chance. Cela ne l'emmènerait peut-être pas complètement jusqu'aux autres, mais cela devrait au moins lui indiquer le bon tunnel.

Iel commença par le tunnel le plus proche de Black, mais iel ralentit en remarquant un mouvement dans les ombres. Pidge plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité, sa main se resserrant sur son bayard. Cela venait du côté nord du puits, près du lion jaune.

Le bouclier de Yellow était abaissé.

Pendant un instant, Pidge oublia de respirer. Puis l'ombre se mouva à nouveau et Pidge se jeta derrière le lion rouge, le bayard prêt à l'emploi.  _Pourquoi_ le bouclier de Yellow était abaissé ? Les Galras avaient-ils trouvé un moyen de passer à travers ? Hunk avait-il réussi à s'échapper et était allé demander de l'aide ?

Des bruits de pas prudents approchèrent et Pidge se crispa, inspirant par le nez.  _Attends le bon moment_ , pensa-t-iel.  _Attends qu'ils se rapprochent…_

Quand les bruits de pas parvinrent de l'autre côté de Red, Pidge se jeta à découvert, le bayard activé. Mais ce n'était pas un soldat galra qui l'attendait, ses yeux jaunes écarquillés de choc. Ce n'était pas Hunk non plus, mais une espèce d'alien que Pidge ne reconnut pas, aux traits francs, des plaques cannelées épaisses à la place des cheveux et de longs bras bien musclés.

Pidge fit un pas en arrière, mais garda son bayard levé au cas où.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-iel. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

— Je suis Shay, dit l'alien, levant les mains dans un geste apaisant. Tu… es un autre paladin de Voltron ?

Pidge plissa les yeux. Shay devait être une Balméran, peut-être celle dont Allura avait parlé par transmetteur. Si c'était le cas, comment avait-elle échappé aux Galras ?

— Que sais-tu des autres paladins ?

— Je les aidais, dit Shay, se détendant légèrement quand Pidge baissa son bayard. Je les ai guidés jusqu'à un cristal, mais mon frère, Rax… Il craignait qu'aider des étrangers nous mettrait en danger, alors il a prévenu les gardes.

— Tu sais où ils ont emmené mes amis ?

Shay hocha la tête.

— Dans les cachots. J'avais l'intention d'y aller maintenant, mais je suis heureuse que nos chemins se soient croisés. Nous autres Balmérans ne sommes pas de grands guerriers.

— Je ne pense pas entrer dans la case  _« grand guerrier »_ non plus, marmonna Pidge. Mais… si c'est la vérité, que fais-tu ici ? Qu'est-il arrivé au bouclier de Yel…

Iel s'interrompit en apercevant la rangée de lions. La barrière de Yellow était de nouveau en place, comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

—  _Quoi_?

Fronçant les sourcils, Shay suivit le regard de Pidge.

— J'ai mis le cristal à l'intérieur. Les choses vont peut-être mal tourner et je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux que vous n'ayez pas à traîner un cristal avec vous dans votre fuite.

— C'est une bonne idée, mais… tu n'aurais pas dû être capable d'entrer dans nos lions.

Les yeux de Shay s'éclairèrent et elle rit dans sa main.

— Le lion savait que j'étais une amie, dit-elle, comme si c'était une évidence. Alors elle m'a accueillie.

Pidge secoua la tête, aussi décontenancé·e par le ton désinvolte de Shay que par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Attends…  _hein_? Tu peux, genre, parler au lion ou quoi ?

— Je me débrouille. Vos lions communiquent d'une manière similaire au Balméra, expliqua Shay avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers un des tunnels de la mine. Je m'attarderais bien sur le sujet, mais tes amis sont en danger. Nous devrions nous dépêcher.

— Ouais, dit Pidge.

Iel jeta un dernier regard au lion jaune, une centaine de questions sans réponse dansant dans son esprit, avant de se précipiter à la suite de Shay.

 

* * *

 

Douze heures plus tard, Shiro se trouvait au poste d'observation du  _Héraut,_ observant la planète Yaltin. À l'inverse des tons radiants de Lan Trossa, Yaltin était recouverte de teintes bordeaux et bleu marine et les quelques étendues d'eau que Shiro pouvait distinguer brillaient d'un lilas argenté sous le soleil.

La plupart des troupes d'Orgul étaient rassemblés près des docks, attendant leurs ordres, mais Keith avait déjà reçu les siens lors d'une réunion plus tôt dans la journée avec les hauts gradés.

Les ordres étaient simples : abattre chaque Yaltien qui tentait de résister. Ne montrer aucune pitié. Prouver qu'ils étaient un atout pour le  _Héraut._ En dehors du vaisseau, Orgul n'avait que peu d'autorité sur Keith ; elle pouvait techniquement lui donner des ordres, mais si Keith s'y opposait, elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Elle avait donc apparemment décidé de ne pas essayer de les gérer de très près.

Shiro n'allait pas se plaindre.

L'invasion en elle-même était déjà assez horrifiante, d'autant plus quand Shiro commença à parcourir les données que les éclaireurs d'Orgul avaient récoltées sur Yaltin et ses habitants. Les Yaltiens étaient un peuple paisible, visiblement pas fait pour la violence. Ils se nourrissaient principalement des végétaux qu'ils faisaient pousser ou récoltaient et ne mangeaient de la viande que très rarement. Ils possédaient quelques armes d'énergie très basiques qu'ils utilisaient pour se défendre contre les prédateurs, mais d'aucune armée.

— Ils vont se faire écraser, murmura Shiro, éteignant l'écran de son bracelet.

Il allait se rendre malade s'il continuait de regarder le plan de bataille d'Orgul.

— Ce peuple n'a aucun moyen de se défendre !

— C'est ce sur quoi compte Orgul, dit Keith, croisant les bras sur la barrière qui entourait le poste d'observation.

Il ne semblait pas avoir dormi du tout la nuit précédente.

— L'armée va assaillir les zones les plus peuplées et les anéantir, avant de leur offrir un accord, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. La planète reviendra à Zarkon, la moitié des Yaltiens seront envoyés dans des mines et des camps de travail et Orgul continuera son avancée jusqu'à la prochaine planète, jubilant d'avoir conquis une planète entière en une journée.

Shiro ferma les yeux.

— Nous ne la laisserons pas faire.

— Est-ce que…

Keith hésita, jetant un regard en coin à Shiro.

— Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

Quelque chose de froid et d'horrible se serra autour de la gorge de Shiro et il se tourna vivement vers Keith, luttant pour contenir sa colère.

— Bien sûr que oui. À quoi ça sert qu'on soit là si on n'aide pas ces gens à échapper à Zarkon ?

Keith voûta les épaules, évitant son regard.

— Ça ne me  _réjouit_ pas non plus, tu sais. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ces gens n'ont aucune chance contre l'armée d'Orgul. Même si on arrive à les convaincre de se battre, est-ce que cela changera vraiment quelque chose ? Allons-nous vraiment mener à la victoire un groupe de petits fermiers ? Ou allons-nous juste en condamner encore plus ?

— On…

Shiro hésita, regardant à travers la fenêtre avec des yeux vides. Et si Keith avait raison ? Est-ce que cela valait le coup de se lancer dans un combat voué à l'échec alors que se rendre pouvait sauver des vies ?

Il regarda son bras en métal.

 _Des jours d'agonie. De faim qui ne le quittait plus. De terreur à en perdre la raison, le pourchassant à travers ses rêves, le passant à tabac jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y voit plus que du désespoir. Le chaos de l'Arène, les épées qui s'entrechoquent, les cris de douleur et l'odeur piquante du sang frais._

Shiro serra le poing.

— Il existe des sorts pires que la mort, murmura-t-il.

Il leva la tête et rencontra le regard inquiet de Keith.

— On doit essayer, Keith. On doit au moins proposer notre aide aux Yaltiens.

Keith ne répondit pas, mais il hocha la tête. Shiro savait qu'il n'en tirerait pas mieux. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour hésiter. Ils s'engageaient dans un combat perdu d'avance. Shiro le savait depuis le début, mais cela n'avait jamais eu l'air si réel que maintenant, alors qu'il regardait une planète sur le point d'être envahie. Les Yaltiens n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendait.

Peut-être était-ce un combat qu'il ne pouvait remporter, mais Shiro n'allait pas leur tourner le dos. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

 

* * *

 

Shiro ne s'était jamais retrouvé au milieu d'une bataille.

Bien sûr, la Garnison l'avait bien entraîné dans ce domaine : combat au corps-à-corps au gymnase, maniement des fusils et pistolets au stand de tir, combat aérien au simulateur. Il avait étudié les batailles historiques et avait participé à des opérations militaires de petite échelle.

Et bien sûr, il avait eu son lot d'expérience en combat depuis qu'il avait été capturé par les Galras, entre l'Arène et la salle d'entraînement à laquelle il avait accès depuis qu'il avait rejoint leurs rangs.

Rien de cela ne tenait la comparaison face au chaos écœurant d'une vraie bataille. Keith et Shiro avaient été affectés près de l'équateur avec le cinquième régiment qui se trouvait sous le commandement du lieutenant-colonel Luba. Ils disposaient de quelques minutes de paix relative alors que l'armée encerclait la ville, Keith et Shiro alors forcé d'assister aux préparations de guerre depuis le vaisseau de commandes, aux côtés de Luba.

— Mes hommes vont vous préparer le terrain, dit-elle, ses lèvres recourbées dans un sourire sauvage alors qu'elle observait les collines autour de la petite ville yaltienne.

Seuls quelques arbrisseaux bleus clairsemés poussaient dans la région. Le reste du paysage était composé de rochers et de terre sèche de la couleur de la fourrure galra. L'armée utilisait ce fait à son avantage, s'aplatissant au sol et se rassemblant derrière des crêtes ou dans des ravins en attendant l'ordre de passer à l'attaque.

— On va attendre de voir dans quelle direction ces vermines vont s'enfuir avant de vous y déposer pour faire le ménage.

Shiro avait envie de vomir.

Il observa, interdit, alors que les troupes galras entraient dans la ville, regarda les corps s'empiler dans les rues. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il était sur une navette de débarquement avec Keith, se dirigeant à vive allure en direction de la sortie est de la ville où un grand nombre de Yaltiens s'était réfugié dans les collines. Le vaisseau descendit à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol et Keith sauta, Shiro à sa suite. L'armée n'avait pas encore atteint cette partie de la ville, mais il pouvait entendre des cris et des tirs lasers faire écho entre les bâtiments vides.

Il avait déjà vu la mort, avait déjà senti l'odeur des corps en décomposition dans les cellules galras, avait déjà regardé la lumière quitter le regard de son adversaire. Il s'était entraîné pendant dix ans pour rejoindre la Garnison Galactique et défendre son équipage et sa planète contre des ennemis à la fois connus et inconnus.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

La navette s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs, laissant Keith et Shiro seuls. Shiro coupa aussitôt son micro, gardant son oreillette au cas où Orgul décidait de leur donner de nouvelles instructions. Keith en fit de même avant de se diriger vers les collines.

— On devrait s'estimer heureux qu'Orgul n'ait pas demandé qu'on nous surveille, marmonna Keith, courant le long d'un chemin de buissons piétinés et de terre tassée.

Des poupées, des chapeaux, des bijoux et de la nourriture écrasée parsemaient le sol, soit tout ce que les Yaltiens avaient fait tomber dans leur hâte.

Shiro grimaça.

— Je crois qu'elle espère qu'on se fasse tuer pour qu'elle puisse dire à Zarkon qu'on est les seuls à blâmer.

Keith grogna.

Cela ne leur prit pas longtemps à découvrir où menaient les traces des Yaltiens. Les collines qui s'étendaient devant eux étaient accidentées et discontinues, l'entrée de nombreuses caves parsemant leurs versants. Ces caves seraient presque invisibles depuis les airs, camouflées par les éboulements de terre, les saillies rocheuses et l'obscurité. S'il y avait un endroit tout indiqué pour discuter avec l'ennemi et comploter une résistance secrète, ce serait là.

Ils ralentirent en approchant une cave particulièrement large où les menait le plus grand flot de traces de pas. La lumière du soleil ne s'étendait pas bien loin à l'intérieur, laissant la cave dans une fraîcheur agréable et un silence lugubre. Il pourrait y avoir des Yaltiens à l'intérieur, prêt à tendre une embuscade et, avec leur supériorité numérique et l'élément de surprise, ils auraient l'avantage quelque soit l'arme qu'ils brandissaient.

Shiro jeta un coup d'œil à Keith.

— Restés plantés là ne nous mènera à rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules avant d'entrer dans la cave, Keith le suivant en grommelant.

La cave menait sur un passage sinueux sur le versant de la colline qui descendait en pente douce. Des petits tunnels bifurquaient sur le côté de temps à autre, mais Shiro préféra suivre le tunnel principal, espérant qu'il mènerait à une cave plus large où les réfugiés pourraient prendre asile. Il avait activé son bras pour illuminer leur chemin, faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur des cailloux ou du gravier.

C'était impossible de se mouvoir en silence, des pierres remuant sans cesse sous ses pieds et glissant le long de la colline. Les Yaltiens les entendraient forcément venir, mais cela voulait dire que Keith et Shiro les entendraient aussi, du moment qu'ils n'étaient pas déjà en train de les attendre, prêts à les assaillir.

Le tunnel finit par s'aplanir, le bas plafond se retirant au-dessus d'eux et le passage étroit commençant à s'élargir. Ils tournèrent dans un coin et se retrouvèrent dans un cul-de-sac.

C'était une petite cavité étrangement ronde, comme si quelqu'un l'avait taillée lui-même. Quelques gravures défraîchies marquaient les murs, mais la lueur du bras de Shiro ne lui permettait pas de distinguer ce qu'elles représentaient. Le mur faisant face à l'entrée était lisse et parfaitement vertical et montait à deux-trois mètres de hauteur où le plafond se courbait au-dessus de la tête de Shiro.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, s'avançant vers le fond de la caverne, le bras levé pour illuminer les gravures.

Keith fit un son dédaigneux.

— On s'en fout. Avançons.

Shiro voulait protester. Il y avait des questions qui n'attendaient que des réponses ici, des gravures qui pouvaient avoir une grande signification historique et culturelle. Le commandant Holt aurait adoré trouver ce genre de choses sur une planète alien.

Shiro ferma les yeux, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pensé à Sam Holt ? Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de l'air terrifié sur le visage de Matt alors qu'il l'avait attaqué au premier jour dans l'Arène ? Il avait essayé de les trouver quand Keith l'avait libéré. Ils avaient épluché les registres et les notes de service, mais les informations sur les prisonniers étaient gardées à part des archives ordinaires, et Keith devait faire une demande officielle pour y accéder.

Cela aurait bien sûr attiré trop d'attention sur le Champion qui venait à peine de quitter l'Arène et sur son gardien, et Shiro avait été forcé d'admettre que les membres de son équipage restaient hors de sa portée.

— Shiro ? fit Keith.

Shiro pivota, se forçant à sourire.

— Pardon. Continuons.

Ils firent demi-tour, mais se retrouvèrent bloqués par une ligne de Yaltiens. C'était une race de petite stature, faisant près de 30 centimètres de moins que Keith, aux membres fins et au torse court. Ils étaient bipèdes, mais possédaient deux paires de bras et ressemblaient quelque peu à des centaures d'élevages, notamment avec les crinières sombres qui cascadaient dans leurs dos.

Un son derrière Shiro le fit se retourner et il découvrit une douzaine de Yaltiens supplémentaires. Au total, ils étaient une trentaine, tous armés de fusils allongés – inférieurs aux armes galras, peut-être, mais tout de même bien létaux.

Keith leva lentement ses mains vides et jeta un œil à Shiro.

— J'espère que t'as réfléchi à une manière de les convaincre qu'on est leurs alliés, marmonna-t-il. Parce que sinon, on est morts.

 

* * *

 

Allura n'eut pas à chercher loin avant de trouver la salle où les Galras avaient entassé leur équipement. Il n'y avait pas de portes dans le Balméra, sauf là où les Galras avaient construit des cages de métal dans les tunnels, alors elle pouvait voir l'amas d'armure depuis le couloir.

Elle pouvait aussi entendre des voix et elle doutait qu'elles appartiennent à des Balmérans.

S'approchant lentement du seuil de la pièce, Allura jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit deux gardes assis à une table le long du mur d'en face. Ils jouaient à un jeu de cartes alors ils ne la remarquèrent pas, mais la pièce était bien trop petite et nue pour qu'elle songe à subtiliser discrètement les armures.

Elle allait devoir trouver une autre idée. Une diversion pour faire sortir les gardes. Peut-être–

Un petit bruit se fit entendre derrière elle et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle pivota, jurant dans sa barbe, et avisa une paire de Galras qui tournaient au coin du couloir. S'ils la voyaient et sonnaient l'alarme, elle était morte.

Elle ne leur laissa donc pas le temps de le faire.

Allura piqua un sprint, réduisant la distance qui la séparait des Galras en un éclair. Les gardes pivotèrent vivement et celui de gauche ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Allura lui donna un coup de genou entre les jambes avant de prendre les deux Galras par les oreilles et d'abattre leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre.

Ils s'étalèrent par terre, inconscients. Ou peut-être morts. Allura n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. Elle retint son souffle, à l'écoute du moindre mouvement dans la salle des gardes, mais rien ne bougea. Elle soupira de soulagement, son cœur battant toujours à vive allure dans sa poitrine, et s'accroupit aux côtés des gardes immobiles. Elle en jeta un sur chaque épaule et se dirigea rapidement vers la petite chambre latérale qu'elle avait dépassé à quelques pas de là pour les y cacher. Puis, tout aussi vite, elle retira l'armure de la soldate, prit la forme d'une Galra et s'habilla.

Quelques temps plus tard, portant un casque pour couvrir ses oreilles – elle n'avait jamais réussi à imiter les oreilles des Galras – et un fusil à l'épaule, elle entra dans la salle de garde. Les deux Galras jouant aux cartes levèrent les yeux.

— Je viens vous remplacer, déclara Allura, espérant gagner assez de temps pour trouver une bonne excuse.

Quelque chose du genre,  _Le capitaine veut vous voir dans son bureau,_ ou,  _Y a un problème avec les Balmérans. On vous demande au tunnel nord._

Ce serait plus simple si elle savait comment les Galras se déplaçaient dans les tunnels ou si les noms galrans qu'elle connaissait avant la guerre étaient toujours en vogue ou si ça grillerait sa couverture.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, les gardes s'étirèrent et jetèrent un coup d'œil au ticker sur le mur.

— Vise un peu ça, dit celui sur la gauche. Notre tour de garde est terminé.

 _—_ _ _Enfin__ , dit l'autre, se levant et se frottant la nuque.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au couloir vide derrière elle.

— Hé, où est ton partenaire ?

— Il avait, euh, une envie pressante, dit Allura avec un rire nerveux. Il sera là d'une dobosh à l'autre.

Les gardes échangèrent un regard avant de hausser les épaules et de se diriger vers la porte. L'un d'entre eux agita la main.

— Amusez-vous bien. Essayez de ne pas mourir d'ennui.

Allura rit faiblement, saluant la paire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue. Elle attendit quelques ticks de plus avant de se précipiter vers la pile d'armures.

 

* * *

 

— C'est encore loin ? siffla Pidge.

Un flot continu de jurons sortait de la bouche de Lance depuis que Pidge avait atterri, mais il s'était tu quelques minutes plus tôt et Pidge commençait à s'inquiéter. À chaque question qu'iel posait, il ne lui répondait que par un grognement ou, s'iel avait de la chance, une réponse monosyllabique :  _Oui. Non. Bien._

Il était encore en vie, au moins, mais le plus tôt iel trouvait les autres et retournait à la surface, mieux c'est. Pidge ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Zarkon avait su d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'ils s'étaient séparés et avait envoyé son monstre cyborg pour les attaquer alors qu'ils étaient vulnérables, ou si c'était juste qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance.

_Tu y réfléchiras plus tard._

Shay ralentit et fit signe à Pidge de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle posa une main sur le mur du tunnel et se concentra un moment avant de prendre la parole à voix basse.

— Le poste de garde se trouve juste devant. Il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

— On peut passer discrètement ?

— Peut-être, dit Shay. Mais si on nous prend à délivrer tes amis, nous serons coincés.

Et les autres n'avaient sûrement plus leurs bayards. Pidge grimaça, mais passa devant Shay.

— Vaut mieux s'occuper du garde tout de suite. Où se trouve-t-il ?

— Le poste de garde est au coin du couloir, à droite. C'est à une dizaine de pas.

Shay regarda Pidge.

— …Peut-être une vingtaine pour toi.

Pidge lui lança un regard blasé.

— Très bien. Reste derrière moi.

Iel activa son bayard, prit une grande inspiration, puis se faufila à pas de velours au bout du couloir et tourna à droite. Il y avait une seule ouverture en vue quelques mètres plus loin. Pidge pouvait y distinguer une grande silhouette vêtue d'une armure galrane, faisant dos à la porte. Les bayards de Matt et de Hunk étaient accrochés à sa ceinture.

Serrant les dents, Pidge chargea, son bayard crépitant d'électricité.

La voix de Shay retentit derrière elle :

— Attends !

Le soldat galra pivota et fit un saut en arrière en jurant, évitant de justesse l'attaque de Pidge.

— Pidge ?

Pidge se figea.

—  _Allura ?_

Allura retira son casque – et c'était bien elle, seulement, elle était violette et faisait 2,5 mètres de haut. Elle reprit aussitôt sa forme habituelle, la structure de ses os se métamorphosant d'une façon qui écœura quelque peu Pidge.

Un sourire fendit le visage d'Allura une fois sa transformation terminée.

— Vous nous avez retrouvés !

— Où sont Matt et Hunk ? demanda Pidge. Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

Allura hocha la tête avant de regarder derrière Pidge où Shay était restée à l'entrée, regardant de temps en temps dans le couloir.

— Je vois que tu as réussi à t'en sortir en un seul morceau.

Shay lui offrit un pâle sourire.

— Mon frère a dit aux Galras que j'étais votre otage pour qu'ils me relâchent.

— Tant mieux.

Allura souleva un sac du sol et le jeta par-dessus son épaule.

— Allons chercher les autres.

 

* * *

 

Shiro leva lentement les mains, mais ne fit rien de plus alors que les Yaltiens les encerclaient. À côté de lui, Keith se tordit sur lui-même pour regarder les Yaltiens derrière lui.

— Keith, calme-toi, marmonna Shiro. Tout va bien se passer.

— C'est toi qui le dis.

Keith était si tendu qu'il en vibrait presque et Shiro n'avait pas l'impression qu'il serait capable de se retenir de tirer son épée bien plus longtemps. Il était temps de faire accélérer la conversation.

— Désolé de vous avoir suivi, dit Shiro, essayant de filtrer la tension dans sa voix.

Heureusement, Orgul avait envoyé des drones pour enregistrer et analyser le langage des habitants. Les puces de traduction implantées dans le cerveau de chaque soldat galra étaient reliées à une base de données centrale, si bien que Shiro et Keith pouvaient accéder à ces données.

— Nous voulons juste parler.

Le Yaltien qui se trouvait à l'avant du groupe, plus grand que les autres d'environ cinq centimètres et muni d'un fusil allongé propre à son peuple dans ses deux paires de bras, fit un son dédaigneux.

— Vous arrivez avec ceux qui nous massacrent, vous suivez notre peuple dans notre dernier refuge et vous vous attendez à ce qu'on parle ?

— Euh… oui ? fit Shiro avec un faible sourire.

Le Yaltien secoua la tête, faisant tinter les petits bracelets en cuivre qui entouraient ses quatre poignets.

— Donnez-nous une bonne raison de ne pas simplement vous tuer tout de suite.

— Parce que vous ne pouvez pas gagner contre l'armée qui vous attaque, grogna Keith. Ça vous servirait à quoi de nous tuer ? Vous serez toujours en infériorité numérique et ils possèdent de meilleures armes que vous.

Un petit Yaltien se tenant à l'arrière du groupe poussa un gémissement. Sa peau était d'une teinte orangée plus claire que les autres, presque assez claire pour se fondre avec le décor. Comme ses compères, il portait une fine armure faite d'un matériau que Shiro ne reconnaissait pas, brillant comme du métal mais aussi jaune qu'une jonquille. Des motifs étaient peints sur la plupart de leurs armures, ou peut-être gravés dans le métal – ou peu importe ce que c'était – mais la forme de base était la même : une cuirasse ajustée, des protège-bras, de grandes bottes et des plaques blindées formant une sorte de jupe autour de la taille.

Le chef observa ses soldats et Shiro suivit discrètement son regard. Les Yaltiens semblaient effrayés et épuisés. Des traces de larmes étaient distinguables sur les visages poussiéreux et moites de plusieurs d'entre eux.

— Vous ne pouvez pas les vaincre sans aide, dit Shiro, repoussant la petite voix qui murmurait au fond de lui que deux traîtres n'allaient pas changer l'issue de la bataille. C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes là.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on vous ferait confiance ? demanda un Yaltien qui se tenait derrière eux.

Shiro tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder.

— Nous ne vous avons pas encore attaqué, non ?

Il écarta les mains.

— Écoutez, vos assaillants n'ont pas besoin de vous duper pour l'emporter. Vous pouvez vous battre et en tuer quelques-uns, mais vous ne savez pas de quoi ils sont capables ni comment ils se battent. Ils vous ont observé et ont rassemblé des informations sur votre peuple. Ils ont tous les avantages, alors… qu'avez-vous à perdre ?

Certains Yaltiens restèrent sceptiques. Deux d'entre eux, plus petits que les autres et tenant leurs armes avec moins d'assurance que les autres (des enfants ? se demanda Shiro, son cœur sombrant à cette pensée), semblaient reprendre espoir aux mots de Shiro.

Les autres semblaient perdus. Perdus et apeurés. Ils regardaient tous leur chef dans l'attente de sa réponse. Finalement, ce dernier carra les épaules et hocha la tête résolument.

— Vous en discuterez avec les anciens, dit-il. Ou du moins, ceux qui ont survécu. Ils décideront si vous êtes autorisés à vivre ou non.

— Waouh, merci, grommela Keith.

Shiro le fit taire d'un regard.

— Merci.

— Bien sûr, vous allez nous remettre vos armes, dit le leader, raffermissant sa prise sur ses armes à feu comme s'il se préparait à combattre.

Shiro donna un petit coup de coude à Keith qui leur remit son épée à contrecœur. Le leader yaltien se tourna ensuite vers Shiro.

— J'ai laissé mes armes dehors, dit-il.

Le fait que son bras brille avait déjà dû attirer leurs soupçons, mais s'ils ne se doutaient pas déjà qu'il représentait un danger, il n'allait certainement pas le leur dire.

— Vous pouvez me fouiller si vous le souhaitez.

Le leader indiqua au Yaltien à sa gauche de le faire et Shiro leva les bras pour le laisser explorer son armure légère. Le Yaltien finit par reculer et fit un signe de tête à son chef qui fronça les sourcils, se demandant sans aucun doute si c'était une sorte de piège.

Il décida visiblement du contraire et fit signe aux autres Yaltiens de montrer le chemin jusqu'au sommet de la pente. Shiro et Keith durent marcher au centre du cercle, leurs dos picotant face aux fusils braqués sur eux. Shiro essaya de ne pas y penser. Il avait convaincu les Yaltiens de l'écouter. C'était une victoire, aussi petite soit-elle.

— Au fait, fit-il après un moment de silence. Je m'appelle Shiro et lui, c'est Keith.

Plusieurs Yaltiens les regardèrent avant de se tourner vers leur leader. Ce dernier ne se retourna pas et Shiro crut qu'il les ignorait. Puis, avec un soupir, il dit :

— Je m'appelle Deyra et vous ferez bien de vous souvenir de moi.

Deyra se tourna pour fixer Shiro d'un regard menaçant qui lui rappelait celui des instructeurs de la Garnison.

— Car si vous décidez de nous trahir, c'est moi qui vous tuerai.

 

* * *

 

Lance ne s'en sortait pas très bien.

Enfin, si. Il s'en sortait  _vraiment_ pas mal, tout compte fait. Il pilotait un lion magique géant, seul, contre une sorte de loup cyborg ultra-rapide et il avait réussi à survivre pendant… ça faisait combien de temps que Pidge était parti·e ? Probablement plus d'un millier de ticks. Il n'était pas mort, ce qui était vraiment génial.

D'un autre côté…

— Ahh !

Lance frappa aveuglément un panneau d'où une  _énième_ alarme s'était déclenchée. Il avait perdu le compte après la dixième. Il était quasi certain que Blue  _créait_  de nouvelles alarmes à déclencher. Vous savez, au cas où Lance n'avait toujours pas compris à quel point il était mal barré.

— Ok. Ok !

Sa paume finit par heurter le bon bouton pour faire taire l'alarme, ce qui le laissa qu'avec une poignée de bips plus doux et irréguliers, du genre à ne pas avoir l'air si terrible jusqu'à ce que ça fasse une vingtaine de minutes et que vous envisagiez sérieusement de vous percer les tympans avec un crayon pour que cela se taise enfin.

Malheureusement, il jouait toujours au chat et à la souris (au chat et au chien ?) avec la bête, ce qui demandait  _au moins_ une main aux commandes, alors le perçage de tympans allait sûrement devoir attendre un moment.

Il entendit le craquement familier de quelque chose brisant la barrière du son et vira Blue de côté, évitant de justesse de se faire foncer dans la croupe par un robeast enragé. Blue poussa un rugissement frustré. (À ce stade, la tête de Lance lui donnait l'impression d'un début de cinq cents films MGM joués à des millisecondes d'intervalle si bien que tous les rugissements de lions se superposaient les uns aux autres. Ça aurait été cool si ce n'était pas accompagné par un horrible mal de crâne et s'il pouvait oublier qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de s'inquiéter de la mauvaise humeur de son lion.)

— Allez, Blue, tiens bon…

Lance zigzagua entre un groupe de bâtiments et de tours de garde, espérant que le monstre allait continuer sur son  _horrible_  lancée destructrice et démolir des trucs galras plutôt que de s'en prendre au Balméra.

Au début, Lance avait essayé de rester en l'air, mais il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ce loup cyborg bidule chouette ? Évidemment qu'il avait des fusées aux pattes,  _évidemment_. Et il était peut-être un peu plus lent que Blue à décoller et était un peu moins souple dans les airs, mais il était tout de même bien assez rapide pour maintenir Lance à portée de tirs.

Il n'y avait pas de casernes galras derrière qui se cacher dans le ciel.

Dérapant au coin d'une usine d'alimentation et bondissant par-dessus le puits de mine avoisinant, Lance plaqua sa main contre son casque.

— Hé, Pidge ? T'es là ? Ça va prendre encore combien de temps ? Parce que, euh, Blue commence à en avoir marre de courir partout.

Pendant un instant, Lance crut que personne n'allait lui répondre. Et, vraiment, il ne lui en aurait pas voulu, hein. C'était sûrement difficile de parler tout en se battant contre des Galras. Lance pouvait comprendre. Mais bon, son lion était à deux doigts de tomber en morceaux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se demander s'il devrait paniquer, son communicateur se mit à crépiter.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Lance, dit Allura. On est en chemin.

— Allura !

Lance eut un grand sourire qui ne faiblit pas même quand Blue frémit en encaissant un nouveau tir au derrière. Lance tira de toutes ses forces sur les contrôles et alla se réfugier derrière une ligne de spires rocheuses s'élevant du sol comme les côtes d'un cimetière d'éléphants.

La bête ralentit à peine, fonçant droit dans les piliers de roche et continuant à tirer sur Lance.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il à l'intention du Balméra alors qu'il virait en direction de la prochaine rangée de bâtiments galras. C'est ma faute. Entièrement de ma faute.

Un laser toucha le sol en dessous de Blue, soulevant son arrière-train et l'envoyant faire un roulé-boulé qui conduisit à l'aplatissage de deux rangées de casernes et l'apparition de trois nouvelles alarmes rugissant dans les oreilles de Lance.

— Oh, quiznak, maugréa-t-il, se tortillant sous ses sangles pour essayer de trouver un bon appui sur les contrôles.

Il poussa Blue à se relever, mais elle répondit à peine, essayant mollement de se mettre sur ses pattes avant de s'abattre au sol. Il réessaya, marmonnant un Ave Maria, même si un Ave Altéa aurait peut-être été plus approprié.

Il sursauta alors que la bête poussait un rugissement derrière lui,  _bien_ trop près à son goût. Lance était content qu'au moins, Blue ne soit pas dans le bon sens et qu'il n'allait pas voir la mort foncer droit sur lui avec ses quatre jambes de cyborg.

— Les gars, il faudrait peut-être que vous vous magnez un peu, là.

Il agita les contrôles une dernière fois, mais Blue ne répondait toujours pas et cette  _foutue_ sirène juste au-dessus de son oreille gauche allait être jetée dans un trou noir si elle ne se la fermait pas dans les trois prochains ticks.

— Je déconne pas les gars, Blue ne répond plus et je veux  _vraiment_ pas savoir ce que ce loup de l'espace peut faire avec ses griffes à la Wolverine, alors si vous pouviez m'aider ?  _S'il vous plaît_?

— On y est presque, Lance, dit Hunk. Deux ticks.

— Je sais pas si  _j'ai_ deux ticks !

Le craquement d'un bang supersonique le fit tressaillir et il plaqua ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, attendant l'inévitable.

Cependant, quand le bruit de la collision lui parvint à l'oreille, il n'entendit pas le son de dommages mécaniques ni de paladin broyé. En fait, Blue ne frissonna même pas à l'impact, si ce n'est pour une très légère secousse sous ses pieds, comme si quelqu'un avait claqué la porte.

Lance fit retomber ses bras avec précaution et fut accueilli par la vue d'une patte mécanique rouge se tenant juste sous le nez de Blue.

— Les gars ! s'écria Lance, le cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'affaissait contre son harnais de vol. Bordel de  _merde,_ les gars. Vous devriez arriver encore plus tard la prochaine fois !

— Tu connais Hunk, dit Pidge, son rictus moqueur clair dans le ton de sa voix. Faut toujours qu'il fasse une entrée théâtrale.

Hunk ricana et quelque chose explosa au loin.

— C'est ça. Une entrée théâtrale. C'est du moi tout craché.

— Eh ben, tu viens de donner un coup de boule à un loup géant, après tout, dit Pidge. J'ai jamais vu personne d'autre faire ça. Enfin, mis à part Lance, mais il n'est pas très doué alors je pense pas que ça compte.

— Les gars, coupa Matt. C'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

Il semblait nerveux, mais avant que Lance ne puisse se demander pourquoi, les nombreuses lumières rouges sur le tableau de bord de Blue s'éteignirent les unes après les autres, remplacées par de joyeuses lueurs bleues et vertes.

Les mains de Lance planèrent au-dessus des contrôles avec hésitation.

— Euuuuh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Ton lion est en train de se régénérer, dit Allura. Laisse-le faire. Nous allons distraire ce monstre jusqu'à ce que tu sois remis d'aplomb. Matt, on va avoir besoin de ton aide.

Alors que la patte de Red disparaissait de sa vue – avec une certaine réticence, nota Lance – Lance fixa son panel de contrôles. Comment était-il censé savoir quand son lion était guéri ? Devait-il  _faire_ quelque chose ou Blue pouvait se débrouiller toute seule ? Quel genre de biotechnologie terrifiante possédaient les Altéens si leurs robots pouvaient se  _régénérer_? Y avait-il un  _vrai_ lion vivant quelque part au fond de Blue, la maintenant en vie ? C'était de la cruauté envers les animaux, ça.

La Garnison ne lui avait définitivement pas donné de cours sur les vaisseaux se réparant tous seuls, alors Lance se contenta de fixer les contrôles, la bouche ouverte, jusqu'à ce que la dernière lumière rouge disparaisse. Puis, s'attendant totalement à ce que quelque chose d'étrange arrive, il reprit les manettes et exhorta Blue à se lever.

Elle s'exécuta en ne protestant qu'un tout petit peu.

—  _Ok !_

Lance lança un poing en l'air et fit pivoter Blue pour s'assurer que tout fonctionnait comme prévu. Quelques grognements mécontents résonnèrent quelque part au fond de son esprit, mais Blue bougeait à nouveau et c'était un véritable miracle.

— Matt ! cria Pidge, sortant Lance de ses réjouissances.

Il pivota et avisa les autres à quelques mètres de là. Le lion rouge était étendu dans un petit cratère sur le sol, un nuage de poussières se gonflant autour de lui. Green et Yellow se dirigèrent dans sa direction.

Au même moment, le robeast se jeta dans les airs, les réacteurs aux pattes s'illuminant. Il y eut un moment d'immobilité presque parfaite, le robot suspendu au-dessus de leur tête, Matt et Allura poussant des cris d'avertissement dans leurs transmetteurs, leurs voix s'entremêlant.

Puis les moteurs galrans du monstre s'activèrent et il fusa dans le ciel.

Il fallut quelques battements de cœur à Lance pour réaliser qu'il n'allait pas redescendre. La bête fonçait vers les nuages et Lance suivit sa trajectoire, confus, avant de voir une lumière très haut dans le ciel.

_Oh oh._

Avec un peu d'effort, il parvint à soulever Blue dans les airs, s'élançant à la suite du robot aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

— Les gars, lança-t-il. Je crois que ce truc se dirige vers le château-vaisseau.

Le souffle d'Allura se coupa.

—  _Quoi_?

— Oh non, dit Hunk. Coran est dedans.

— Il faut qu'on arrête cette chose, ajouta Pidge.

Lance pouvait les sentir fuser à sa suite, les cinq lions se démenant pour gagner de la vitesse, sans que cela ne suffise. Le robot était bien trop rapide et avait une trop grande longueur d'avance.

— On n'arrivera pas à temps, murmura Matt.

— Non.

La voix d'Allura était déformée par l'émotion et Lance ferma les yeux.

— Il est hors de question qu'on abandonne. On peut y arriver. Il  _faut_ qu'on y arrive.

Lance se pencha un peu plus sur les contrôles. Blue volait déjà à plein moteur, mais il la força un peu plus, essayant de lui donner un second souffle. Coran était là-haut, seul et sans défense, et Lance n'allait pas rester assis à rien faire et regarder un cabot démesuré s'en servir de jouet à mastiquer.

Il hurla de frustration, remarquant à peine les cris faisant écho dans ses oreilles.

Puis tout devint bizarre.

 

* * *

 

Les lions se mirent à changer, leurs jambes se pliant et se rangeant dans leur corps, les moteurs se dirigeant vers la tête. Les paladins sentirent la métamorphose dans leurs os, des vibrations montant le long de leurs jambes alors que, juste pendant un instant, le monde semblait s'arrêter de tourner.

Mais il y avait plus que les modifications physiques de leurs lions. Ils sentirent un tiraillement au profond d'eux-mêmes, comme les voix des lions, mais encore plus lointain. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire la sensation, juste ce tiraillement et un sentiment d'appartenance, comme s'ils retrouvaient un ancien rythme familier, comme ci ceci – peu importe ce que c'était – était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Le métal s'entrechoquait dans des bruits sourds. Des pistons s'actionnèrent, des attaches se verrouillèrent et de l'énergie déferla au travers des nouvelles connexions.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les cinq paladins et cela prit un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il venait d'Allura. Le choc de Lance éclata au travers de leur lien comme un feu d'artifice et une vague d'allégresse venant de Hunk y répondit.

— Est-ce qu'on vient de… ? commença Pidge.

Lance rit, grisé par l'excitation de ce qui venait de se passer.

— Bordel de  _merde_.

Hunk regarda ses manettes de contrôle, les questions affluant déjà dans son esprit. Comment les lions s'assemblaient ? Comment allaient-ils contrôler une chose pareille ? Comment les joints pouvaient-ils s'imbriquer aussi facilement ? Est-ce que les lions savaient ce qu'ils faisaient ?

— Oh mon dieu !

— Voltron, souffla Allura et son grand calme – fier et réjoui, mais toujours concentré – les gardait les pieds sur terre. On a réussi.

— Maintenant, allons sauver Coran, dit Matt.

Sa présence au sein de leur lien n'était pas facile à repérer dès le départ. Elle se perdait au milieu de l'exubérance apportée par Lance, la curiosité grandissante de Hunk et de Pidge et le calme autoritaire d'Allura. Matt était le courant qui s'écoulait sous le reste, s'agitant doucement là où les autres s'y mêlaient, mais offrant peu en retour, si ce n'est sa détermination acharnée.

C'était difficile de déterminer qui les mit en action. Allura tourna les yeux du lion noir – les yeux de  _Voltron_ – vers le ciel en même temps que Lance et Hunk bondirent en direction du château. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir la lueur lointaine ; ils ne  _devraient pas_ être capable de voir où ils allaient, leurs cockpits se trouvant désormais aux pieds de Voltron, la tête immobile de leurs lions regardant la surface du Balméra.

Peut-être voyaient-ils à travers les yeux du lion noir ou ceux d'Allura, ou peut-être qu'Allura voyait et, par le biais de leur lien, indiquait aux autres quoi faire.

Ils avançaient, c'était ce qui comptait. Ils pourchassaient le monstre galra, le  _rattrapait._ Matt avança le bras droit, un laser se chargeant dans la gueule de Red, et ouvrit le feu au commandement d'Allura.

La bête dégringola, hurlant d'une manière qui fit frémir les paladins, une douleur qui s'estompa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Quand la bête se redressa, elle n'accordait plus son attention au château, mais à Voltron. Des yeux morts fixèrent Allura et la bête se laissa tomber, gagnant de la vitesse en se rapprochant d'eux. Lance tressaillit à cette vue, mais sa peur se diffusa au travers du lien, s'estompant alors que les autres lui répondaient avec un geste de réconfort silencieux.

Alors que la bête s'approchait, Pidge pivota, sa main se posant sur un nouveau moniteur qui était apparu sur le côté de son tableau de bord. Iel ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'iel faisait ou comment iel savait quoi faire, se contentant de pianoter une séquence qui fit apparaître un bouclier.

La bête galra s'écrasa contre le bouclier, l'impact se faisant ressentir à travers les cinq lions alors que la bête tombait. Elle se remit rapidement et décrivit des cercles en dessous d'eux, remontant sur leur droite pour tirer sur le lion rouge. Voltron ne put se tourner assez rapidement pour bloquer le laser et Matt grogna, ses dents s'entrechoquant sous l'impact.

— Nous ne sommes toujours pas assez rapides, dit Allura. Ce monstre est plus maniable que Voltron.

Matt tira à son tour sur la bête, mais le laser se perdit dans l'espace alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sous les pieds de Voltron. Ses griffes s'accrochèrent au lion jaune, tirant Voltron vers le bas et le renversant. Hunk cria, Lance jura et Pidge s'agrippa à son tableau de bord.

— Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, dit Lance. Et  _vite_.

Pidge visa la bête et tira deux lasers dans sa direction. La bête gronda, mais relâcha Yellow et battit en retraite.

— Au moins, on a son attention, fit Pidge.

Une autre patte griffue s'enfonça dans l'épaule droite de Voltron, l'entaillant le long de son dos. Les paladins pivotèrent, essayant de toucher le monstre d'un bon tir, mais il était trop rapide. Le temps qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il les prenait par derrière, il était déjà parti et chargeait depuis un autre angle.

Si cela continuait comme ça, Voltron allait être mis en pièces.

La panique germa au travers du lien. Cela commença avec Hunk avant de s'immiscer en Pidge. L'assurance d'Allura oscilla et les autres perdirent le faible espoir qui les animait. Leurs pensées s'orientèrent vers Coran qui les attendait dans le château et Pidge attaqua la bête avec rage. Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner. Ils  _devaient_ trouver un moyen.

Les griffes de la bête percèrent le flanc de Voltron, mais elle s'éloigna avant qu'ils ne puissent répliquer.

Dans le cockpit du lion jaune, quelque chose changea. Un panneau s'ouvrit sous le tableau de bord, brillant intensément. Hunk le fixa en essayant de trouver en quoi sa forme lui semblait si familière : c'était un cercle fluorescent entourant un renfoncement avec une cavité plus profonde de chaque côté. On aurait dit que quelque chose était censé entrer là-dedans, comme…

Hunk fit apparaître son bayard, puis grogna quand le monstre galra fonça à nouveau sur Voltron.

— Hé, les gars ? dit Hunk. Je crois que mon lion a une idée.

Il n'eut pas à en dire plus ; les autres en surent assez.

Pidge leva le bouclier juste à temps pour parer une nouvelle attaque de la bête. Iel grogna sous l'effort :

— Peu importe ce que c'est, fais-le vite.

— D'accord.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Hunk brancha son bayard au tableau de bord et le tourna. Une secousse traversa le lion et se répercuta de la jambe au cœur de Voltron, avant de prendre la forme d'un énorme canon sur son épaule.

Lance siffla.

— Ça sera utile.

— J'espère, dit Matt.

— Pidge, dit Allura. Fais-nous de l'air.

Pidge hocha la tête et poussa de toutes ses forces, repoussant la bête avec son bouclier. Elle bascula en arrière, les pattes se débattant frénétiquement pour reprendre l'équilibre. Hunk n'attendit pas l'ordre d'Allura pour déchaîner le canon. Des centaines de missiles lasers s'échappèrent de la bouche du canon, vrillant l'air en direction de la bête, qui essaya de fuir.

Elle esquiva les premiers missiles, mais il y en avait bien trop et elle était une bien trop grande cible. Un premier missile la toucha à l'épaule, le suivant au poitrail.

Et il s'avéra que, malgré sa vitesse et son agilité, l'armure de la bête n'était pas quelque chose dont elle pouvait se vanter. Elle commença à se craqueler, hurlant alors que chaque missile touchait sa cible. Des bouts d'armure tombèrent et la bête cria d'agonie et de rage alors qu'elle se tordait et se débattait dans une dernière tentative désespérée de s'échapper.

Sous le regard à la fois horrifié et soulagé des paladins, elle remua une dernière fois avant de s'immobiliser. Puis, elle tomba du ciel et s'écrasa sur le sol en dessous d'eux.

Pendant un moment, personne ne fit le moindre mouvement. De l'incrédulité, de la joie et un sentiment de triomphe se propagea d'un paladin à l'autre, se mélangeant pour former une tempête victorieuse et enjouée. Au plus profond du lien, cependant, pouvait se faire sentir un courant plus sombre, triste et amer.

— Bien joué, paladins, dit Allura, le souffle court et souriante. Retournons au château pour installer le cristal.

 

* * *

 

Une heure plus tard, le Château des Lions surplombait le puits de mine central, ses tours brillant de la belle couleur bleue claire d'un cristal tout neuf et sain. Coran reposait en toute sécurité dans un régénérateur cryogénique, le château effectuant un diagnostic sur lui-même pour identifier tout effet subsistant du cristal corrompu que Sendak avait implanté.

Les autres paladins s'étaient séparés pour s'occuper des sentinelles galras qui restaient dans les mines et de la poignée de soldats qui s'occupaient de surveiller l'avancée des opérations. Seul Hunk était déjà revenu quand Allura sortit du château pour rencontrer les Balmérans, et elle le trouva en train de parler avec Shay et sa grand-mère, Mir.

— Princesse Allura, dit Mir à l'approche d'Allura.

La vieille Balméran s'inclina profusément avant de prendre la main d'Allura dans les siennes.

— Vous nous avez rendu un fier service. Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez.

Hunk leva les mains et les agita nerveusement.

— Oh, pas besoin de nous remercier. Nous sommes des paladins. Aider les gens, c'est un peu notre boulot.

Shay sourit au creux de sa main.

— Quand bien même, mon peuple vous doit beaucoup. Vous nous avez rendu notre liberté et vous avez sauvé notre Balméra de siècles de souffrance aux mains des Galras.

Elle leva la tête pour regarder le ciel strié de nuages carmin annonçant la tombée de la nuit.

— Nous avons de la chance que vous soyez venus ici.

Hunk ne sembla pas savoir quoi répondre à ça, se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec un air penaud et souriant à Shay.

Un autre Balméran sortit du petit groupe qui était rassemblé à l'entrée de la mine et se dirigea vers eux. Il hésita à s'approcher plus de quelques mètres et Allura reconnut soudainement le frère de Shay, Rax.

Il regarda Allura, puis Hunk, avant de baisser la tête.

— Rax, dit Shay, semblant plus surprise de le voir qu'Allura. Je…

— Je vous dois des excuses, dit Rax à la hâte. Les Galras ont régné sur notre peuple pendant si longtemps que j'ai craint que nous ne les vaincrons jamais. J'ai craint ce qu'il adviendrait de nous si nous les mettions en colère et cette peur m'a presque amené à détruire notre seul espoir de liberté.

Il détourna le regard alors que ses joues se coloraient.

— Nous vous devons beaucoup.

Allura lui sourit gentiment avant de s'approcher pour poser une main sur son épaule.

— Je comprends, Rax. Tu essayais de protéger ta famille, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

Le sourire qu'il lui rendit était faible et il murmura une excuse en se retirant. Allura le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur douloureux. Les Balmérans allaient avoir besoin de temps avant de se réconcilier en tant que peuple, mais ils étaient désormais libres et c'était un grand pas en avant. Allura gardait l'espoir que leurs souffrances alimenteraient leur force. C'était un peuple robuste et bien équipé maintenant qu'ils avaient accès aux réserves des Galras. Si Zarkon essayait de reprendre ce Balméra, ils ne se laisseraient pas faire si facilement.

— Bref, fit Hunk, visiblement dérangé par le silence pesant dans lequel leur groupe avait plongé. On a bientôt fini de nettoyer les mines. Pidge surveille l'appareil de géo… localisation… (Il secoua la tête.) Les capteurs GPT que tu lui as donnés et Matt et Lance s'occupent des dernières traces de résistance.

— Excellent, sourit Allura, avant de remarquer l'air pensif de Hunk. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il leva la tête avec une expression d'animal pris au piège.

— Rien, dit-il. C'est juste que…

Il joua nerveusement avec son bayard, évitant le regard d'Allura.

— As-tu ressenti quelque chose quand on a tué le monstre ?

Le cœur d'Allura se serra.

— Comment ça ?

— Comme du regret. De la douleur. Comme… Je sais pas.

Il leva les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Il jeta un regard coupable aux Balmérans qui discutaient non loin de là, avant de baisser d'un ton :

— Tu crois que cette chose était quelqu'un que Matt connaissait ? Comme Simsill ?

 _Oui_ , pensa Allura.  _En fait, j'en suis presque persuadée._ Elle avait senti l'hésitation de Matt lorsqu'ils avaient formé Voltron. Il s'était lancé dans la bataille par loyauté envers l'équipe et par inquiétude pour Coran, mais il avait été bien moins enthousiaste que les autres humains. De plus, elle connaissait Zarkon. Elle savait sa manière de penser. Et elle pensait savoir ce qu'il essayait de faire.

Mais bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas dire ça à Hunk. Il avait déjà assez à s'en faire, comme tout le monde. Lui confier ses propres peurs serait contre-productif.

Elle lui sourit, essayant d'être aussi rassurante que possible.

— C'est possible, je présume, dit-elle. Seul Matt connaît la réponse à cette question. S'il la connaissait, je suis sûre qu'il nous le dira quand il sera prêt. En attendant, essaie de ne pas trop t'en faire.

 

* * *

 

Allura s'agenouilla en dessous du château-vaisseau, les mains pressées contre la surface du Balméra. Les Balmérans l'observèrent alors qu'elle entamait le rituel que son père lui avait enseigné. Elle y arriva plus facilement après l'avoir déjà fait quelques temps plus tôt pour récolter un cristal pour le Château des Lions.

— Princesse ? fit Shay avec hésitation.

La jeune Balméran se tenait non loin d'elle, elle et Mir s'étant approchées alors que le reste de leur peuple était resté en retrait. Les autres paladins se tenaient à côté d'elle, regardant Allura avec un air aussi perdu.

— Que faites-vous ?

— Les Altéens effectuaient un rituel dès qu'ils prenaient un cristal au Balméra, expliqua Allura, inspirant profondément alors qu'elle se concentrait sur le point lumineux au fond de son être qui contenait sa quintessence. Nous donnions au Balméra un peu de notre quintessence pour remplacer celle que nous avions prise et pour accélérer la naissance d'un nouveau cristal. Les Galras ont négligé ce rituel et ce Balméra en a souffert. Je souhaite faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour réparer ces dégâts.

— Toute seule ? demanda Matt.

Quelque chose dans sa voix poussa Allura à le regarder. Une profonde fatigue marquait son visage alors qu'il s'agenouillait et plaçait une main sur le sol. Il grimaça, semblant à deux doigts d'être malade.

— Que peut faire une seule personne ?

Allura ne fit que sourire. Elle avait l'équivalent de dix mille années de quintessence bouillonnant au fond d'elle tel un typhon n'attendant qu'à se déchaîner. La chaleur dégagée par les réacteurs du château-vaisseau s'échouant sur ses épaules amplifiait son énergie, l'attisant jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne vie, ne souhaitant que s'étendre et se propager. Elle ne savait pas si cela suffirait à restaurer entièrement ce Balméra, mais c'était un bon début.

Elle fit taire les voix murmurant autour d'elle et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra sur sa quintessence et le Balméra sous ses paumes.

Quand elle lui ouvrit les portes, sa quintessence déferla, s'échappant de ses mains et infiltrant l'antique créature en dessous d'elle. C'était bien plus puissant que ce qu'elle escomptait et elle parvint à peine à interrompre le flot avant qu'elle ne fasse don de chaque once de sa propre énergie vitale.

Cela ne prit qu'un instant, la laissant complètement vidée. Elle tituba et Matt se précipita pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Elle s'appuya sur son épaule, souriant en découvrant l'air émerveillé sur son visage. Autour d'eux, le Balméra se mit à luire doucement et de petits cristaux percèrent la surface, brillant comme la rosée du matin. Allura pouvait enfin ressentir la créature, ses os résonnant de sa respiration. Même les petites plantes brunes clairsemées à la surface semblaient plus animées.

Les murmures des Balmérans se décuplèrent, nombre d'entre eux posant une main contre la pierre. Ils rigolèrent et s'acclamèrent et crièrent les uns aux autres. Allura en vit même quelques-uns chassant les larmes qui dévalaient sur leurs joues.

Pour sa part, Allura ne fit que sourire, laissant Matt l'aider à se redresser et à retourner au château. Elle allait avoir besoin de repos, mais elle n'en avait cure. Ils avaient enfin contribué à changer le cours des choses aujourd'hui. Ils avaient fait quelque chose de tangible, de concret. Ils avaient chassé les Galras et réparé un tant soit peu les dégâts causés par Zarkon. C'était un progrès modeste, mais important. Cela marquait le début du combat de Voltron à la reconquête de l'univers.

C'était quelque chose dont elle pouvait être fière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note de la traductrice : J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Si vous avez la moindre question ou un commentaire à faire, n'hésitez pas :)_
> 
> _La semaine prochaine, on se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre en lien avec la série d'origine, l'auteur se séparant ensuite de l'histoire de base. Au programme, donc : Lance fait la douloureuse connaissance de Nyma, Matt apprend des choses tout aussi douloureuses à propos de Shiro, et ce dernier et Keith rejoignent la résistance yaltine tout en se demandant si c'était bel et bien la chose à faire..._


	12. The Tipsy Mordyte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : Les paladins ont formé Voltron et ont libéré le Balméra des Galras. Pendant ce temps, Keith et Shiro sont arrivés sur la planète Yaltin. Ils n'ont pas pu empêcher le premier assaut, mais ils ont pris contact avec les survivants et espèrent former une alliance pour déjouer les plans de la commandante Orgul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Petits avertissements pour ce chapitre :**
> 
> **1) Alcool/consommation d'alcool par des mineurs. Quelques conversations ont lieu dans un bar et Lance (qui a presque 18 ans, mais pas encore) se paie un verre.**   
>  **2) Utilisation du mauvais genre (très brièvement) dans un flash-back avant le coming-out de Pidge.**
> 
> **Note de l'auteur : Sinon, ce chapitre marque la fin du parallèle avec la série, ce qui veut dire que les choses vont s'accélérer. Bonne lecture ~!**

Hunk et Shay étaient perchés sur la tête du lion jaune, observant le soleil se lever.

— Je pourrais regarder des milliers de lever de soleil et cela m'émerveillera toujours autant, murmura Shay, un sourire éclairant ses yeux alors que l'aube s'étendait sur la vallée.

Hunk était d'accord avec elle ; les levers de soleil étaient bien plus impressionnants sur le Balméra que sur Terre. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient libéré le peuple de Shay des Galras. Le Balméra se remettait vite, sa surface scintillant de nouveaux cristaux, le sol rougeâtre désormais parsemé de pousses bleues et vertes.

Il se déplaçait à nouveau. Apparemment, un Balméra en bonne santé se déplaçait à travers plusieurs systèmes solaires, se nourrissant de poches de quintessence qui se dégageaient parfois des planètes et des étoiles alentour. Ce Balméra avait été affaibli à tel point qu'il était entré en orbite autour d'une petite étoile dans un système solaire inhabité. Les éruptions solaires lui avaient permis de survivre, mais grâce au rituel d'Allura, il était reparti à la chasse. Shay et sa grand-mère, Mir, pensaient que cela empêcherait les Galras de revenir puisque c'était difficile de pister un Balméra en mouvement.

En tout cas, ils avaient passé la majeure partie de la semaine dans l'obscurité la plus totale, les étoiles autour d'eux se mouvant constamment alors qu'ils passaient d'un système solaire à un autre. De temps à autre, ils se rapprochaient suffisamment d'une étoile pour observer un lever de soleil, bien que le plus souvent, ces soleils n'émettaient pas plus de lumière qu'une pleine lune. Le jour ne durait que cinq ou six heures avant que le Balméra ne s'éloigne.

Là, c'était la première fois qu'ils s'approchaient autant d'une étoile et le ciel brûlait déjà d'une douzaine de nuances d'orange alors que le soleil n'était pas encore apparu à l'horizon. Hunk sentait qu'ils allaient devoir passer la journée en intérieur pour éviter de se brûler les rétines sous le soleil ardent, mais trouver un refuge n'était pas urgent.

Il se pencha en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses mains et regardant l'air émerveillé de Shay. Après une semaine à vivre à la surface, quatre levers de soleil et de nombreuses heures passées à observer les constellations changer, elle avait toujours l'air aussi… eh bien, aussi fascinée que Hunk face à la technologie altéenne. Quand la vie vous donnait quelque chose de si extraordinaire, l'effet de nouveauté mettait un moment à s'estomper.

— Je suis heureux que tu puisses voir ça, dit Hunk, levant les yeux vers l'horizon.

Shay poussa un soupir de contentement et imita la position de Hunk, son épaule effleurant la sienne.

— Tu pars aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ouais. Coran et Allura effectuent les derniers tests, là.

— J'aurais souhaité que tu puisses rester, admit Shay. Je sais que tu as une mission importante à accomplir. Je sais qu'il y a d'autres planètes qui ont besoin d'aide, mais… tu vas me manquer.

Hunk ferma les yeux, espérant que Shay ne voyait pas qu'elle exprimait exactement ses pensées lorsqu'il avait appris leur départ imminent. Il savait qu'il ne resterait pas, même si on lui laissait le choix. Il était un paladin de Voltron. Ses amis avaient besoin de lui. C'était juste que cette dernière semaine avait été si tranquille. Pas de combat, pas de responsabilités écrasantes. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de boulot, bien sûr ; les Balmérans avaient beaucoup à faire pour nettoyer les dégâts causés par les Galras à leur foyer.

Mais il était heureux, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'il avait quitté la Terre.

— On se reverra peut-être.

Hunk rit en pensant soudainement à quelque chose.

— Tu sais, avec tout ce qui nous arrive, on aura peut-être besoin d'un autre cristal dans quelques semaines.

Shay étouffa un rire.

— Tu peux aussi venir rendre visite sans qu'il n'y ait d'urgence, non ?

— Bien sûr.

Hunk sourit, regardant le soleil se lever.

— Ça serait sympa aussi.

 

* * *

 

— Je pense que c'est bon, Princesse, dit Coran, tapotant le dessus du tout nouveau pupitre de commande. Tout semble être en état de marche ici, en tout cas.

Allura lui sourit, se redressant pour ne pas laisser sa fatigue se montrer. Bien qu'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait soigné le Balméra, elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé toutes ses forces. Si Coran avait son mot à dire, elle ne serait pas sur pied du tout, ce qu'elle trouvait plutôt ironique venant de quelqu'un qui avait passé trois jours dans un régénérateur cryogénique après avoir été blessé dans une explosion.

— Merci, Coran, dit-elle, se forçant à sourire. Tu devrais aller te reposer pendant que les paladins se préparent à partir.

Il pivota dans sa direction, haussant un sourcil de cette façon si exaspérante dont il avait le secret. Elle pourrait jurer que ses sourcils avaient leur volonté propre, parfois.

— Ne serait-ce pas  _vous_ qui aurait besoin de repos, Princesse ? Vous ne vous êtes pas remise de l'imprudence que vous avez osé commettre pendant que j'étais inconscient.

Allura croisa les bras, se fichant de ressembler à un enfant faisant un caprice.

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Le sourcil gauche de Coran rejoignit le droit à la racine de ses cheveux. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste qu'il puisse faire ça. Allura pensa qu'elle aurait peut-être plus d'autorité sur les paladins si elle arrivait à maîtriser l'art de s'exprimer avec ses sourcils.

— Oh ? dit Coran. Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'avoir essayé de guérir un Balméra de vos propres mains ? Ah, j'ai peut-être mal compris ce qu'on m'a raconté. Ce sont les Galras qui l'ont guéri, c'est ça ? Ces maudits Galras, ils attendent que je détourne le regard pour m'avoir au tournant.

Coran abattit un poing sur le pupitre.

— Petits quilzaps.

Allura leva les yeux au ciel.

— Oh, je t'en prie, Coran. Tu sais très bien que j'avais de la quintessence à revendre.

Le regard dur qu'elle lui lança du coin de l'œil le fit se caresser la moustache nerveusement.

— Tu aurais dû mourir dans cette explosion, n'essaie pas de le nier. Seules tes réserves de quintessence t'ont permis de rester en vie.

Toussotant dans sa main, Coran dirigea son attention sur l'écran numérique au-dessus du pupitre de contrôle. Les derniers diagnostics étaient en cours, mais Coran passa en revue les autres, dont certains pour la troisième fois.

— Le système central semble fonctionner, dit-il. Avec l'énergie que Sendak a tirée de son cristal, il est probable qu'il ait corrompu une partie du système. Hunk m'a aidé à remplacer tout ce qu'on pouvait, mais nous n'avons plus de conduits-Q. Nous devrions laisser éteints les dispositifs secondaires jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse les réparer.

Allura savait qu'il évitait le sujet, mais compte tenu qu'elle n'était pas loin de chercher un endroit calme où faire une sieste, elle laissa filer.

— Quels dispositifs ont encore besoin de réparations ?

Coran fit apparaître un autre dossier et commença la lecture d'une liste.

— Les caméras et les archives de sécurité qui ont aussi été corrompues. J'ai demandé à Pidge de voir ce qu'iel pouvait récupérer, mais il va peut-être falloir que l'on efface les données enregistrées. Quoi d'autre… La salle d'entraînement, le système de lavage, l'IA, le producteur de bouillie eeeeeet le système d'évacuation des déchets.

— Quoi ? fit Allura en plissant le nez. Tu ne considères pas celui-là comme un dispositif essentiel ?

— Sur le long terme, certainement, mais à nous six, cela nous prendra un mois avant de remplir les citernes à déchets. Nous n'aurons plus de nourriture  _bien_ avant d'avoir à se soucier d'hygiène.

Allura fit la grimace et il courba un peu les épaules.

— Oh. J'allais oublier. Les Balméras nous ont donné quelques provisions, principalement des racines souterraines et, euh, des insectes.

Il leva les mains avant qu'Allura ne puisse déplorer l'idée de manger des insectes.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Princesse. Hunk et Lance ont récolté une bonne réserve de denrées alimentaires avant notre départ d'Arus. Nous avons de quoi nous sustenter au moins une semaine. Mais il vaudrait mieux trouver un astroport et nous ravitailler au plus tôt.

— Je suis bien d'accord, dit Allura, réprimant un frisson.

Elle avait déjà goûté à la soupe d'insectes des cavernes de Mir et, bien qu'Allura ait bien trop de tact pour dire quoi que ce soit, elle pensait que c'était un bien piètre échange pour le communicateur qu'elle avait donné aux Balmérans pour leur permettre de contacter Voltron au besoin.

— Rassemble les paladins. Nous partons dans une heure.

 

* * *

 

Pidge soupira en quittant une énième réserve les mains vides. Iel avait fouillé quasiment tout le neuvième étage, sans succès. Le château-vaisseau avait de nombreuses pièces de rechange, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir le moindre scanner GPT portatif. Peut-être que ça n'existait pas.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-iel à Rover qui flottait au-dessus de son épaule. S'ils en avaient, ils seraient déjà intégrés à nos armures, pas vrai ? C'est pas comme si c'était  _pratique_ de devoir faire tomber ces gros scanners sur toute la planète.

Pour être honnête, l'appareil fascinait Pidge depuis qu'Allura lui en avait parlé. Le système de Géolocalisation Par Thermographie ou, comme le disait Pidge, le GPT, était bien plus sophistiqué que la technologie terrienne. C'était logique, dans un sens, puisque les aliens n'avaient pas tous la même physiologie. La température corporelle devait sûrement varier énormément d'une race à l'autre, de même que leur rythme cardiaque… et peut-être même leur champ électromagnétique et leur signature de rayonnement. Les scanners altéens permettaient de contrôler les quatre et comportaient également des capteurs sismiques, des scanners audiovisuels et, si Pidge ne se trompait pas, des capteurs psychiques pour identifier toute forme de vie ainsi que des objets non organiques et animés tels que les drones de surveillance galras.

Les paladins s'étaient servis de cette technologie pour traquer les derniers Galras se planquant dans les mines, mais seulement après avoir déployé une demi-douzaine de scanners de près de cent kilos chacun et presque aussi grands que Pidge. Pidge s'était dit que cela pourrait être utile de pouvoir faire la même chose simplement avec leur armure. Mais bien sûr, ça n'allait pas être si facile que ça.

— Je suppose que je vais devoir le rétro-concevoir et voir si je peux le rendre plus transportable. T'en penses quoi, Rover ?

Le petit drone bipa avec enthousiasme et Pidge lui fit un grand sourire avant de prendre la direction de la salle où étaient rangées leurs armures. Sur le chemin de l'ascenseur, son pied percuta un petit objet dur. Il glissa sur le sol en grinçant sur les dalles métalliques tandis que Pidge sifflait de douleur et maudissait Hunk de laisser traîner ses outils partout. C'était la troisième fois en une semaine que Pidge avait trébuché sur une clé à molette alien.

…Sauf que, lorsqu'iel baissa les yeux, ce ne fut pas une clé à molette qu'iel découvrit.

— C'est quoi ce truc ?

Pidge se pencha et s'empara de la dague, l'inspectant sous tous les angles. La lame était courte et aiguisée, si bien polie qu'elle brillait, bien que le métal argenté qui la composait était légèrement entaillé et rayé. La garde était presque aussi longue que la lame, le tout faisant une trentaine de centimètres. Un symbole inconnu était gravé dans la lame, près de la poignée.

— C'est… définitivement pas altéen.

Fronçant les sourcils, iel le montra à Rover qui resta étrangement silencieux. Iel sourcilla d'autant plus et, mettant de côté toute pensée concernant le GPT, iel se dirigea vers la passerelle de commande. Allura et Coran étaient là quand iel arriva et l'accueillirent d'un geste de la main.

— Bon timing, Pidge, dit Allura. Nous allions vous appeler.

— Cool, fit Pidge, l'esprit ailleurs. Vous avez déjà vu ce truc ?

Iel tendit la dague et Allura la prit, écarquillant les yeux.

— C'est une lame galra. Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

— Près du générateur de trou de ver, sur le sol. Tu crois que Sendak l'a fait tomber ?

Allura ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Elle regarda Pidge, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

— Peut-être. Ça ne te dérange pas si je la garde pour le moment ?

Iel haussa les épaules.

— Si tu veux. C'est pas comme si j'allais en avoir besoin. Mon bayard est  _bien_ plus utile.

Allura hocha la tête distraitement, tournant la dague entre ses mains, son pouce effleurant l'inscription. Pidge se demanda si elle pouvait la lire et se résolut à reprendre son projet de logiciel de traduction… après avoir conçu un appareil GPT portatif.

 

* * *

 

Shiro se serait bien montré surpris par les précautions prises par les Yaltiens pour organiser une rencontre avec les anciens, mais en vérité, il ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Leur planète était assiégée et deux envahisseurs avaient découvert leur sanctuaire. Honnêtement, Shiro s'estimait déjà heureux qu'ils aient accepté de les écouter.

Deyra et les autres guerriers les guidèrent dans un labyrinthe de cavernes. Shiro crut reconnaître une ou deux bifurcations, comme s'ils tournaient en rond, mais il ne pouvait en être sûr. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne retrouverait jamais le chemin menant à l'extérieur sans l'aide des Yaltiens, ni même le chemin menant à la salle des anciens si on les laissait repartir.

La pièce en question avait visiblement été construite à la main : c'était un petit cube dont une porte en métal bouchait la seule entrée. Il n'y avait aucun meuble à l'intérieur, juste un petit anneau de métal fixé au mur du fond. Shiro le fixa un long moment, s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la panique.

Il s'agissait d'une prison semblable à celle dans laquelle il avait passé neuf mois avant que Keith ne le sorte de l'Arène. Shiro ne saurait dire si cela signifiait que les Yaltiens retenaient une sorte d'animal, mais elle semblait peu utilisée, l'air sentant plutôt la moisissure que le sang ou les excréments.

Avec un peu de chance, les Yaltiens ne comptaient pas y remédier aujourd'hui.

Deyra et cinq autres gardes restèrent avec Keith et Shiro dans la cellule, leurs armes prêtes à l'emploi. Les autres attendirent à l'extérieur, rassemblés autour de la porte comme une barrière vivante. Quelques minutes plus tard, quatre Yaltiens les rejoignirent dans la prison.

Ils étaient plus fins et bossus que les soldats, leurs visages plats marqués de rides et leur peau orange ternie par l'âge. L'un d'entre eux tenait une canne dans ses mains droites, un autre observait Shiro de ses yeux laiteux. Comme les plus jeunes Yaltiens, ils ne semblaient pas genrés, leurs visages lisses et dépourvus de pilosité, chacun vêtu d'une tunique bleue et de sandales identiques.

Keith se crispa à leur entrée, la porte se refermant derrière eux. Deyra et ses gardes se resserrèrent autour de Shiro et de Keith tandis que les anciens se rassemblaient de l'autre côté de la cellule.

— Vous nous offrez votre aide, dit l'ancien à la canne, ou du moins, c'est ce que l'on m'a dit.

Shiro s'inclina devant les anciens. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un geste connu de leur peuple, mais ils semblaient mériter un signe de respect.

— C'est exact. Nous–

L'ancien aux yeux laiteux leva une main pour l'interrompre.

— Silence. Nous vous laisserons la parole en temps voulu. Pour le moment, écoutez-nous.

Le troisième ancien, dont la crinière de cheveux grisonnants formait une tresse qui dévalait son dos courbé comme une corde effilochée, pencha la tête de côté et étudia Shiro du regard.

— Tu es d'une race qui nous est inconnue et  _toi_ … (Iel pointa un doigt tremblant en direction de Keith.) …tu appartiens au même peuple qui massacre nos enfants dans les rues.

Shiro grimaça et Keith serra les poings.

Le quatrième ancien, presque chauve et dont la peau était parsemée de taches sombres, ne dit rien. Iel se contenta d'étudier les étrangers d'un regard perçant qui brillait d'un vert vif à la lumière de la lanterne. Ce regard était quelque peu troublant et Shiro se demanda si venir ici était vraiment une si bonne idée.

— Vous comprenez notre hésitation, dit le premier ancien, agitant sa canne pour appuyer ses mots. Notre peuple se meurt. Nous accueillerons évidemment toute offre sincère de nous aider, mais nous craignons que vous nous trahissez, que vous nous guidez à notre mort. Pourquoi devrions-nous vous faire confiance ?

— Nous avons entendu vos arguments, continua l'ancien aux yeux laiteux. Même ainsi vous essayez de nous forcer à vous obéir.

Shiro fronça les sourcils.

— Quand– ?

Le troisième ancien fit claquer sa langue.

— _Silence_. Deyra a parlé de vous.

Shiro jeta un regard à Deyra. Iel n'avait pas quitté le champ de vision de Shiro depuis leur conversation dans la pièce aux gravures. Il ne savait pas quand iel aurait pu discuter avec les anciens.

— Votre nature nous est très claire, étrangers, et j'ai déjà pris ma décision. Je ne m'allierai pas à des personnes comme vous, continua l'ancien.

Shiro tint sa langue, irrité. L'ancien au crâne dégarni tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de parler et fronça les sourcils, mais ne le contredit pas. Shiro regarda tour à tour les autres anciens, attendant qu'ils ajoutent quelque chose à la pile d'accusations. Quand rien ne vint, il prit une profonde inspiration.

— Puis-je prendre la parole ?

Les anciens hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme.

— Je comprends votre méfiance, dit lentement Shiro, choisissant ses mots avec prudence. Vous avez souffert d'une grande tragédie aujourd'hui et vous ne voulez pas perdre le reste de votre peuple. Je comprends. Quand j'ai dit que vous ne pouviez pas vaincre les Galras, je ne comptais pas vous menacer.

Il fit une pause, regardant Keith, qui le regarda en retour.

— Les Galras sont des ennemis puissants et impitoyables. Keith et moi ne pouvons les arrêter seuls. Nous sommes venus vous demander de l'aide autant que proposer la nôtre. Nous connaissons cet ennemi. Nous pouvons vous aider à le repousser.

Il regarda les anciens, espérant reconnaître un signe que ses paroles les avaient atteints, mais ils le fixaient tous avec des expressions indéchiffrables. Deyra et ses soldats semblaient tout aussi indifférents.

— Pourquoi ?

Shiro se tourna vers l'ancien à la canne.

— Quoi ?

— Si vous dites la vérité, vous risquez votre vie pour un peuple que vous ne connaissez pas. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi.

Shiro ouvrit la bouche avant d'hésiter. Il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'il  _pourrait_ dire, des choses grandioses et nobles qui sonnaient bien et pourraient rassurer les Yaltiens. Des choses qui lui donneraient l'air d'un héros, d'un sauveur.

Seulement, Shiro ne se considérait pas comme un héros.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il écarta les bras, offrant aux anciens un faible sourire.

— Honnêtement ? fit-il. J'en ai juste assez de voir souffrir ceux qui m'entourent.

Il sentit le regard de Keith lui percer l'arrière du crâne, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il maintint le regard des anciens, attendant leurs questions ou peut-être simplement leur réprobation. Il voulait apporter son aide et il le  _ferait,_ tant que les Yaltiens ne le tuaient pas. Il se battrait seul contre les Galras s'il le devait, peu en importait le prix. Il en avait assez de se tenir en retrait.

L'ancien au crâne chauve fut le premier à hocher la tête, attirant le regard des autres. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, mais une discussion silencieuse sembla prendre place entre les anciens, leurs visages trahissant leur colère, leur prudence ou leur espoir. L'un d'entre eux faisait de grands gestes avec sa canne tandis qu'un autre regardait fixement Shiro en se frottant le menton.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa Shiro.

— Vous êtes télépathes.

L'aveugle haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers lui.

— Celui-là a l'esprit aiguisé.

Les yeux du chauve se tournèrent vers Deyra qui se redressa soudainement et hocha la tête. Deyra se tourna vers Shiro.

— Tu as raison, étranger. Les anciens peuvent discuter à distance sans prononcer le moindre mot. Nombreux membres de notre peuple possèdent ce don, mais pas tous.

— Vous le possédez aussi ? supposa Shiro.

Cela expliquerait comment Deyra avait pu les informer de sa première rencontre avec Shiro et Keith.

Deyra pencha la tête.

— Oui. Nous avons reçu des nouvelles de nos proches ailleurs, nous avons appris les massacres de nos autres cités. Les anciens ont entrepris d'avertir ceux qui n'ont pas encore été attaqués et qui peuvent trouver un refuge avant que la même tragédie ne s'abatte sur eux.

Iel transperça Shiro de ses yeux sombres et perçants.

— Tous reconnaissent que l'on ne peut vaincre cet ennemi par nos propres moyens.

Shiro fit un petit son surpris.

— Cela veut dire que vous acceptez notre aide ?

Deyra regarda les anciens et Shiro l'imita. Celui au crâne dégarni hocha la tête, suivi de près par l'aveugle et celui à la canne, même s'ils ne semblaient pas aussi sûrs de leur décision. Cela ne laissait plus qu'un ancien, celui qui n'était visiblement pas du même avis. Iel fusilla les autres du regard avant de pointer Shiro d'un doigt accusateur.

— J'espère pour vous que vous ne nous mentez pas, dit-iel.

 

* * *

 

Lance ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était ravi de devoir aller faire les courses, mais ça aurait pu être pire comme corvée. Comme récurer les toilettes, par exemple, ou nettoyer les capsules de soin. De plus, Lance n'avait rien de spécial à faire aujourd'hui et visiter un astroport alien pourrait être cool.

(Et puis, Allura et Coran s'étaient forcés l'un l'autre à rester pour se reposer et Hunk et Pidge voulaient apporter quelques modifications à leurs lions, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne restait plus que Lance et Matt pour se rendre à l'astroport.)

Ils prirent leurs lions pour faire cool (ou, vous savez, juste au cas où ils rencontraient des ennuis ; tout pour qu'Allura leur lâche la grappe), et se posèrent juste devant l'entrée de l'établissement. L'astroport se trouvait sur une petite lune au milieu de nulle part.  _Techniquement,_ il se trouvait dans l'Empire Galra, mais Lance doutait sérieusement que Zarkon se soucie de l'équivalent intergalactique du pôle nord.

Sérieusement, à part cet endroit, la chose la plus intéressante que l'on pouvait voir sur les scanners du château, c'était une planète qui semblait littéralement en feu. Il n'y avait pas la moindre planète habitable sur un rayon d'au moins cinquante années-lumière.

Ce qui amenait à se demander qui avait eu la bonne idée de mettre un centre commercial alien à cet endroit, mais hé, Lance n'était du genre à chercher la petite bête. Quand il était petit, il devait parcourir plus de trente kilomètres pour aller faire les courses à Target, et quand les trous de ver existaient, cinquante années-lumière ne valaient pas plus que trente kilomètres, non ?

L'ambiance de l'astroport était tendue, avec tous ces grands aliens musclés armés de couteaux et d'autres aliens plus petits à l'air louche et remonté, des pistolets lasers à portée de main. Tout le monde semblait attendre que quelqu'un provoque une bagarre (pour pouvoir y prendre part), et plus d'un regard suspicieux fut lancé dans la direction de Lance et de Matt lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la ville… le marché… le dépotoir… peu importe ce que cet endroit était. Lance n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait s'y vendre ni ce qui attendait la benne à ordures qui essayerait de s'en débarrasser.

Matt ralentit et Lance enroula un bras autour de ses épaules, murmurant à son oreille :

— Relax, mec. Tout est une question de confiance en soi. Regarde.

Se redressant, Lance passa devant un groupe d'aliens en train de fumer une sorte de cigare. Il leur tira une fausse balle avec ses doigts avant de faire un clin d'œil à un boucher alien à l'air féminin. (Ok, la tache de sang sur son tablier était  _un peu_ un tue l'amour, mais s'il l'avait rencontrée dans un autre contexte, il aurait été intéressé.)

Alors que Lance faisait du charme à une paire d'aliens habillés comme des pirates de l'espace (il y avait tout, de la jambe mécanique au perroquet-lézard-scarabée… truc alien aux plumes rouge vif), Matt le prit par le col de son armure et le força à le suivre.

— On s'appelle ! cria Lance aux pirates de l'espace, même s'il n'avait pas leur numéro et qu'ils n'avaient pas de portables.

Chassant la main de Matt, Lance le fusilla du regard.

— Tu as tout gâché.

Matt haussa les sourcils, mais ne fit pas de commentaire, ce qui était sûrement une bonne chose. Lance était assez mature pour admettre que ça n'allait pas fort, ces derniers temps. Les aliens avaient des coutumes différentes ; de toute évidence, ses vieilles techniques de drague n'allaient pas fonctionner. Il devait sortir un peu, papoter avec les filles, faire ami-ami avec les gars, payer des verres par-ci par-là. C'était le seul moyen de maîtriser l'art de draguer des aliens canons.

— Allons chercher ce pour quoi on est venus, ok ?

Lance soupira, mais céda. Coran avait été assez cru quant au genre de problèmes que les résidus du cristal corrompu pourraient causer et Lance n'avait  _vraiment_ pas besoin que sa maison alien essaie de le tuer.

Ils durent fouiner un peu (et Matt dut éloigner Lance d'un bar nommé le Mordyte Enivré parce que,  _Tu es mineur, Lance._ Matt s'avéra avoir vingt-deux ans, bien que Lance pourrait jurer sur la tombe de sa bisabuela qu'il n'avait pas plus de dix-huit ans.), mais ils finirent par trouver un magasin vendant des conduits-Q. (Heureusement que Matt savait ce que c'était, parce que Lance s'était imaginé un truc qui se fourrait dans l'oreille en entendant ce mot et il ne pensait pas qu'Allura serait contente qu'il dépense son argent sur des cotons-tiges aliens.) Coran leur avait donné de l'argent en vieille monnaie altéenne – des billets roses et violets appelés couronnes – avec une variété de pièces de rechange qui pourrait être vendue si, à tout hasard, une monnaie datant de dix mille ans n'était plus valable.

Ouais, Lance ne pensait pas que les couronnes altéennes valent grand-chose.

Il fut donc plutôt choqué de découvrir que les objets altéens étaient le must du must dans le monde des collectionneurs. Apparemment, éradiquer une planète rendait les artefacts difficiles à trouver et éradiquer une planète qui avait des liens ancestraux avec presque  _toutes_ les autres planètes faisait prospérer le marché noir.

Il leur fallut du temps pour trouver quelqu'un qui soit intéressé par des trucs altéens, mais le détour en valait le coup puisqu'ils échangèrent cinq billets de cent couronnes contre cinquante mille GAC (la monnaie galra, parce que apparemment, même les contrebandiers et les pirates se servaient de dollars galras).

Bon, après, Lance ne saurait comparer les couronnes ou les GAC aux dollars américains en terme de pouvoir d'achat, mais étant donné que le mécanicien qui leur avait parlé des objets de collection altéens ne voulait que vingt mille GAC pour tout ce qui se trouvait sur la liste de Matt, Lance se dit qu'ils avaient passé un plutôt bon marché. Surtout quand ils reçurent dix mille GAC de plus pour les pièces de rechange – pardon, les _artefacts altéens –_ alors que le mécano ne les avait estimées qu'à mille cinq cents GAC. Apparemment, les bougies mécaniques aliens étaient des pièces de collection. Qui l'aurait cru ?

En tout et pour tout, cela leur prit une heure pour acheter une tonne (si si, une tonne) de conduits-Q et d'autres pièces qu'ils chargèrent dans leurs lions.

Quand ils en eurent terminé, Lance lorgna l'astroport avec envie.

— On doit rentrer au château, je suppose… soupira-t-il, prenant un air malheureux et lançant un regard de chien battu à Matt.

Matt ouvrit la bouche, regarda Lance, puis haussa les épaules.

— Pourquoi pas se détendre un peu avant.

La mâchoire de Lance devait s'être décrochée puisque Matt rougit et leva les mains.

— Je veux dire, Coran ne nous attend pas avant au moins une heure, non ? Tous les autres se reposent, alors pourquoi pas nous ?

— Matt ! s'exclama Lance, le saisissant par les épaules. Je t'adore.

— D'acc… ord ?

Lance tourna les talons avant que Matt ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit et plongea dans la foule.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était installé au bar du Mordyte Enivré, faisant tournoyer un verre de… eh bien, peu importe ce que c'était, ça puait terriblement. Le menu était écrit dans une langue alien que son traducteur décrypta très mal, même quand le barman lut la liste à voix haute, et rien ne ressemblait à la poignée de boissons que Lance connaissait de nom. Il avait donc commandé quelque chose au hasard.

Le tenancier le dévisagea, apparemment surpris de son choix.

— T'es du style courageux, hein ?

— Bah, vous savez. (Lance polit ses ongles contre son torse et agita les sourcils d'un air suggestif.) Je  _suis_  un paladin de Voltron.

— Voltron ? piaffa le tenancier. Tes parents te lisent encore ces âneries à ton âge, gamin ?

Lance se rembrunit un peu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on l'acclame ou autre, mais c'était un peu décevant qu'il y ait des gens qui pensent que Voltron n'était qu'un conte pour enfants. Qu'était-il advenu des légendes ? Des « défenseurs de l'univers » ? Comment Lance était-il censé se trouver un fan-club et draguer des aliens canons si personne ne le croyait quand il disait qu'il était un héros ?

Quand sa boisson arriva, Lance l'avala cul sec. Cela avait un goût de cire d'oreille, de sriracha et de glace carbonique et il s'étouffa à la sensation de brûlure qui s'écoula dans sa gorge jusqu'à son estomac.

— Ils exagèrent un peu sur la dose, ici, dit une voix douce à son oreille.

Lance leva les yeux et découvrit un ange.

Ou, ok, juste une alien vraiment canon. Elle avait l'air plus humaine que la plupart des gens du coin, c'est-à-dire qu'elle avait les bras un peu trop longs pour sembler naturels, un cou de girafe (mais une girafe  _vraiment_ mignonne), des oreilles d'elfe et des espèces de tentacules charnus en guise de cheveux. Elle avait aussi la peau délicatement dorée et les plus magnifiques yeux violets que Lance avait jamais vus. Elle portait un petit haut bleu lui laissant le nombril à l'air, ce qui lui fit momentanément perdre ses mots.

— Euh…. Hey,  _salut._

Il lui fit son plus joli sourire et elle gloussa dans sa main.

— Moi, c'est Lance.

— Salut, dit l'alien, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Ça va aller ?

Lance cligna les yeux, regardant son verre vide.

— Quoi, pour la boisson ? Pff.

Il agita la main avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme et faillit la frapper au visage.

— Bien sûr. Ça va. J'en bois tout le temps.

— Hm-hum.

Elle appuya sa joue sur sa main et le fixa.

— Tu es adorable.

Le sang monta aux joues de Lance et il se demanda passivement si s'étouffer en buvant était une sorte de technique de drague alien. Il allait devoir réessayer un jour. Mais… euh, ah ouais. Les compliments. Il devrait lui faire un compliment, là.

— Ah ouais ? Eh bien, t'es pas mal non plus.

Il avait assuré.

Elle rit à nouveau, ce qui était sûrement bon signe, avant de lever un doigt pour attirer l'attention du barman.

— Je t'offrirais bien un verre, mais on dirait qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'en tiennes à de l'eau pour le moment.

— Quoi ? Non, ça va. Ça va  _parfaitement_.

Alors qu'il secouait la main pour accompagner ses mots, Lance donna un coup de coude à son verre qui s'éclata par terre dans un tintement accusatoire. Il fit la grimace.

— On peut… On peut recommencer ? Moi, c'est Lance, paladin de Voltron, héros de l'univers.

L'alien haussa un sourcil, mais continua de sourire.

— Héros de l'univers, hein. Impressionnant.

Elle lui tendit la main.

— Je m'appelle Nyma.

 

* * *

 

Shiro abattit sa main contre le plastron du soldat galra devant lui et continua sur son élan, le métal incandescent de son poing se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Alors que le soldat s'écroulait, Shiro retira son bras et pivota, se protégeant d'une pluie de lasers. Cette dernière prit court abruptement alors que Keith se hâtait de finir le travail, son épée retirant proprement la tête de deux soldats.

Le tunnel sombra dans le silence, le souffle enragé de Shiro résonnant à ses oreilles. Une douzaine de soldats étaient allongés sur le sol autour de lui. Certains respiraient encore faiblement alors que le sang s'échappait de leur corps. Les pièces d'une douzaine de sentinelles supplémentaires étaient éparpillées un peu plus loin, là où l'embuscade avait commencé.

Keith désactiva son épée et s'essuya le front, observant le carnage avec une expression indéchiffrable. Shiro posa une main sur son épaule – sa main humaine qui n'était pas recouverte de sang séché. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour réconforter Keith ou se réconforter lui-même, mais il ne se laissa pas y réfléchir.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient parlé aux anciens et Shiro avait perdu le compte du nombre de Galras que lui et Keith avaient tués.

Ils avaient commencé par des pièges simples. Des fosses cachées, des fusiliers dissimulés dans l'ombre, des explosifs faits à la va-vite. Puis ils s'étaient rendu compte que les minéraux de ces collines interféraient avec les transmetteurs galras. Les escadrons galras ne pouvaient pas appeler des renforts et du moment que Keith et Shiro prenaient soin de détruire les caméras avant que les corps ne soient retrouvés (s'ils étaient retrouvés un jour, après que les Yaltiens se soient occupés de les cacher), Luba ne saurait jamais que ce n'était pas les Yaltiens qui abattaient ses troupes, mais ses propres soldats.

Ou du moins, que ce n'était pas  _que_ les Yaltiens. Deyra et les autres tendaient leurs propres embuscades et tuaient un bon nombre de Galras, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi habitués à la violence que le prince galra et le Champion de Zarkon.

Shiro aurait souhaité ne pas être aussi versé dans ce domaine. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir faire taire cette partie de lui qui était fière de changer la donne, de transformer les prédateurs en proie. Ce plaisir s'effaçait avec la retombée de l'adrénaline, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que du sang sur les mains et un sentiment de nausée logé dans son estomac alors qu'il observait son travail.

Un sifflement retentit depuis les profondeurs du tunnel et Keith, après un regard à Shiro, répondit par son propre signal.

Deyra apparut un moment plus tard. L'ancien en chef – celui aux yeux laiteux et dont le nom était Phana – se trouvait derrière iel, visiblement secoué par le carnage : des corps jonchaient le sol et l'air puait le sang et les viscères.

— Nous avons perdu six des nôtres aujourd'hui, dit Phana, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne.

Shiro n'aurait pas cru possible que les anciens puissent vieillir en une semaine, mais Phana était plus courbé·e que jamais, son visage marqué de rides plus profondes qu'avant.

— C'est toujours mieux que ce qui aurait pu arriver, mais malgré tout… Nous ne résisterons pas éternellement. Nous sommes moins de mille dans ces tunnels et nous ne sommes pas tous capables de nous battre.

— Je sais, dit Shiro, soudainement las.

Peut-être avait-il vieilli également, cette semaine. Il en avait bien l'impression. Ses pas semblaient traîner lors des longues périodes séparant un combat d'un autre et il se réveillait chaque matin plus fatigué que le jour précédent.

— Je suis désolé. Nous allons essayer de trouver un moyen d'arranger la situation.

Phana donna un coup de canne sur le sol.

— Ce n'était pas une accusation, jeune homme.

Shiro cligna les yeux avant de sourire et d'incliner la tête.

— Ah. Bien sûr.

— Nous avons reçu des nouvelles des villes voisines, ce matin. Deyra ?

Le guerrier fit un pas en avant, pressant ses deux mains gauches contre son torse.

— Oui, ancien. Comme d'habitude, elles sont à la fois bonnes et préoccupantes.

Shiro n'écouta que d'une oreille, fatigué d'entendre les nouvelles de cette guerre qui était devenue, d'une façon ou d'une autre,  _sa_ guerre. Une ville au sud était tombée aux mains de l'ennemi, les tunnels cachés en dessous des rues s'étaient écoulés lors d'un raid galra. Seules quelques douzaines de Yaltiens avaient survécu pour apporter la nouvelle. Les plaines de l'ouest ne leur avaient pas fait signe depuis trois jours et Deyra pensait qu'un malheur avait dû s'abattre sur les fermiers qui s'étaient réfugiés dans la forêt.

Le fait est que les Yaltiens n'étaient pas aussi primitifs qu'Orgul l'avait mené à le croire. Certes, ils n'avaient pas d'armée ni la moindre instance de gouvernement, le conseil des anciens local mis à part. Leurs armes étaient plus petites et moins puissantes que les canons galras et leurs guerriers n'avaient pas d'expérience au combat.

Mais ils étaient intelligents et inventifs, se servant des tunnels pour en faire des pièges mortels et leur communication télépathique leur permettait d'atteindre l'intégralité du globe. Orgul n'avait pas remporté la moindre victoire facile depuis le premier jour ; elle ne pouvait que grignoter des petites poches de résistance tandis que les survivants se rassemblaient dans l'arrière-pays.

C'était un combat lent et sans pitié, mais ils tenaient bon.

— Plusieurs tunnels supérieurs se sont effondrés lors des attaques de la nuit dernière, dit Deyra, une fois qu'iel eut fini de rapporter les nouvelles des autres résistants yaltiens. Notre peuple s'est réfugié plus en profondeur et nous sommes relativement sûrs que les frappes aériennes ne peuvent nous faire de véritables dégâts.

— Eh bien, c'est déjà ça, marmonna Keith. On s'est occupé de trois équipes d'assaut aujourd'hui et il est bientôt temps de rentrer à la base. Il faut juste que l'on finisse de mettre en scène notre  _véritable_ mission.

— Déjà fait, dit Deyra, faisant signe à d'autres Yaltiens.

Ils s'approchèrent avec des bols d'eau sale et des serviettes. Shiro les prit avec reconnaissance, nettoyant le sang galra qui peignait son armure et ses mains alors que Deyra poursuivait :

— Nous avons fait s'écrouler le tunnel où vous étiez censés vous battre et l'avons parsemé d'armes irrémédiablement endommagées.

Alors que Shiro se séchait les mains, un autre Yaltien approcha avec un vêtement ensanglanté qu'il avait rapporté de la cave qui leur servait de salle de soins. Shiro grimaça, mais il prit le vêtement et s'aspergea de sang orangé, recouvrant ses mains, son visage et son armure. Keith en fit de même. Se barbouiller du sang de ses alliés lui semblait irrévérencieux, mais il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire. Luba n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de suspicion et Shiro aimerait faire en sorte que cela continue. Ce plan ne pouvait fonctionner que tant que Keith et Shiro étaient en mesure de dire aux Yaltiens où serait posté le gros des troupes de Luba chaque jour.

Mais les pertes du côté des Yaltiens lui pesaient sur les épaules alors que lui et Keith se hâtaient de rejoindre les tunnels auxquels Luba les avait affectés et de rejoindre la lumière du jour qui tombait. Seule une petite fraction de l'armée avait péri aujourd'hui en se déplaçant sans but dans les tunnels pendant quelques heures avant de rejoindre le camp pour faire leur rapport. Il faudrait des semaines avant que les Galras ne commencent à s'inquiéter de leurs pertes.

Des semaines durant lesquelles Orgul n'allait pas s'attaquer à la Terre, se rappela Shiro. Keith s'était plongé dans les rapports des batailles se déroulant ici, aux bordures de l'Empire. Zarkon n'avait envoyé que quatre vaisseaux de guerre sur les lignes de front de la zone et les trois autres allaient manquer la Terre de quelques années-lumière si on en jugeait leur trajectoire actuelle. C'était une petite victoire, mais Shiro s'en contenterait.

Shiro retourna aux quartiers des officiers, un petit bâtiment qui avait été construit lors de la première semaine de l'invasion, où Keith et lui partageaient une chambre. Keith devait faire son rapport à Luba sur la mission du jour, mais Shiro, qui n'était techniquement qu'une recrue parmi les autres, n'était pas obligé d'y assister.

Ce soir-là, il ne trouva pas la force de se soucier de son jeu d'acteur, de la guerre ou de savoir si quoi que ce soit avait changé depuis la veille. Il connaissait déjà la réponse : rien n'avait changé.

Il retira son armure et ses bottes avant de se laisser tomber la tête la première sur sa couchette, la peau irritée par le sang séché et les os douloureux des combats menés et à venir. Il était encore trempé de sueur et de la boue et de la crasse rigidifiaient ses cheveux, mais il s'en fichait. Même s'il se douchait, il rentrerait dans le même état le lendemain.  _Rien_ ne changeait, là-bas. C'était toujours la même chose : des morts, du chaos, du sang. Une cause perdue à laquelle il ne pouvait renoncer et, après les combats, un retour au mensonge dans lequel il détestait vivre.

Quand est-ce que l'espace était devenu un tel cauchemar ? Il se souvenait encore de son temps à la Garnison, des nuits passées à regarder les étoiles et à rêver de les rejoindre un jour. Cette version de lui-même lui semblait être une tout autre personne qu'il détestait presque autant qu'il l'enviait.

Shiro était toujours éveillé quand Keith entra dans la chambre, mais il fit semblant de dormir. Il ne voulait pas que Keith sache à quel point cela le rongeait et il n'avait pas la force de prétendre que tout allait bien.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui.

 

* * *

 

_J'ai les jambes endormies._

Shiro ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce message qui illumina l'écran de son portable. Il était plus de minuit et il devait se lever dans six heures s'il voulait arriver à temps pour le départ sur Kerberos. Il devrait déjà être en train de dormir, mais son esprit était rempli d'étoiles et de planètes lointaines. À cette heure-ci le lendemain, il utiliserait la gravité de Vénus pour se propulser plus loin dans l'espace, sautant de planètes en planètes jusqu'à atteindre Kerberos. La Terre ne sera plus qu'un grain de poussière au loin.

Shiro tint son portable au-dessus de sa tête et tapa sa réponse.  _Dis au reste de ton corps de suivre l'exemple de tes jambes._

_C'est la faute de Katie._

Étouffant un rire, Shiro regarda l'heure et abandonna l'idée de dormir dans un futur proche. Il se redressa, s'adossant au mur miteux derrière lui, les draps fins imprimés du motif de la Garnison glissant sur ses genoux. Il avait loué un appartement à Carlsbad après avoir obtenu son diplôme, mais quand il avait été sélectionné pour la mission Kerberos, il avait laissé son bail expirer, fait ses cartons et était retourné à la Garnison. C'était pratique pour l'entraînement, même si les lits lui faisaient cruellement défaut. Plusieurs voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles depuis sa fenêtre ouverte pour laisser passer l'air chaud de la nuit. Il s'agissait probablement de cadets qui n'avaient aucune raison de se sentir coupable de braver le couvre-feu.

_Tu ne peux pas toujours remettre la faute sur ta sœur._

_Regarde-moi bien._

_Matt._

_Shiro._

_Il est tard._

_Veuillez relever que M. Shirogane a répondu à mon premier message en moins de 5 secondes._

Shiro leva les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait  _entendre_ la voix de Matt, caricaturant les avocats de ces drames judiciaires qu'il aimait tant (en partie parce que sa mère les détestait avec la même ardeur, selon Shiro.) Matt devait être un peu ivre pour déjà commencer avec ses mauvaises imitations.

_J'ai oublié de désactiver le son. C'était peut-être une urgence._

_C'eeeeest ça._

Le sourire de Shiro s'agrandit.  _Alors en quoi, exactement, tes mauvaises habitudes de sommeil sont de la faute de Katie ?_

_Elle s'est endormie sur mes genoux._

Shiro laissa échapper un éclat de rire qui résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Il le réprima bien vite, au cas où les instructeurs et les autres officiers des chambres alentour essayaient de dormir. Il reporta son attention sur son portable et vit que Matt lui avait envoyé un autre message.

_Elle va me manquer._

Et c'était l'autre raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir – en plus de l'excitation, en plus de la nervosité, en plus de l'incrédulité de s'être vu assigner sa propre mission avant même d'avoir souhaité son vingt-cinquième anniversaire.

La Terre allait lui manquer. Ses amis à Carlsbad, les camarades de classe avec qui il avait gardé contact. Sa famille. Sa mère et son père, ses grands-parents au Japon et surtout son frère, un pilote de cargo qui était en mission au Pérou.

 _Ce n'est que huit mois_ , écrivit Shiro. Puis, comme cela semblait bien pâle en terme de réconfort pour quelqu'un qui n'était jamais parti de chez lui pour plus de deux semaines, il ajouta,  _Pense à toutes les histoires que tu vas pouvoir lui raconter à ton retour._

Les mots « Matt est en train d'écrire… » apparurent au coin de son écran avant de disparaître et le cœur de Shiro se serra avec compassion. Matt était encore plus jeune que lui ; il était entré à la Garnison en avance et n'avait que vingt-et-un ans. C'était un ingénieur brillant, mais les cours, l'entraînement et les simulations ne sauraient préparer qui que ce soit à l'angoisse de la distance qui les séparerait de tout ce qu'ils connaissaient. Shiro avait servi de copilote lors d'un voyage pour une station spatiale internationale deux ans plus tôt et déjà, il avait eu un avant-goût de l'isolation qui l'avait laissé assoiffé d'interaction sociale.

Il observa son écran dont la luminosité lui irritait les yeux dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Les mots lui manquaient. Ce serait tellement plus simple si Matt était à ses côtés, de façon à ce que Shiro puisse le serrer dans ses bras et le tenir contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

 _Je comprends,_ tapa-t-il finalement.  _Ma famille va me manquer aussi, mais ne t'inquiète pas. On sera de retour en un rien de temps._

 

* * *

 

Le dos de Matt le faisait souffrir alors qu'il se frayait un chemin au travers du marché. C'était sûrement à cause de tout ce qu'il avait fait sur le Balméra, soit aider à nettoyer les tunnels, à démanteler les tours galras, à reconstruire des foyers. Il y avait des limites à ce que les lions pouvaient faire pour aider et Matt s'était sûrement froissé quelque chose en soulevant des bouts de métal qui devaient peser le double de son poids.

La douleur lui envahissait le dos et le mettait d'autant plus de mauvaise humeur. Même sa vieille blessure à la jambe le gênait, son genou menaçant de céder à chaque pas.

Il haïssait le fait de relier la douleur à Shiro. Il avait l'impression qu'une vie s'était écoulée depuis le jour de leur départ en mission, assis côte à côte dans le petit cockpit du  _Perséphone_ alors qu'une explosion contrôlée les éjectait dans l'espace. Il avait eu tellement peur ce jour-là, serrant les dents pour retenir un cri tandis que Shiro riait avec euphorie.

Ils étaient si jeunes, si pressés d'explorer le système solaire. Ils craignaient rencontrer une défaillance mécanique ou qu'il y ait eu une erreur dans les calculs – des choses qui avaient déjà été vérifiées et revérifiées une douzaine de fois. La menace d'une panne critique lui paraissait alors si grave et terrifiante ; Matt souhaitait presque pouvoir revenir dans le temps pour dire à son lui du passé quelles horreurs l'attendaient. Il aurait peut-être plus apprécié le lancement en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une simple montagne russe face à l'année qui avait suivi.

Il était désormais seul dans un astroport alien, boitillant en cherchant un bar qui ne soit pas le Mordyte Enivré : Lance y était certainement en ce moment, se rendant malade à la liqueur alien et draguant des gens qui pourraient le tuer dans la seconde.

 _Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul_ , lui signala sa conscience.

Il fit taire la voix, ce qui était facile à faire puisque son esprit était déjà enseveli sous les cris torturés de deux de ses amis. Se battre contre une caricature de Simsill avait déjà été assez dur, mais il avait fallu qu'une autre créature apparaisse, portant le visage d'un fantôme.

Matt n'avait pas bien connu Aurel. Elle avait été capturée par les Galras bien avant son arrivée et avait été sélectionnée pour le projet Pri-P un mois après leur rencontre. Il l'avait vue se faire traîner par des tortionnaires, une muselière au visage et une plaie sanguinolente dans le dos.

Pri-P.

Privation Prolongée.

C'était le plus grand supplice que les Galras aimaient leur infliger. Après qu'Aurel ait été emmenée, Simsill lui avait expliqué ce que peu de prisonniers savaient et cela avait retourné l'estomac de Matt. Il s'agissait d'une isolation complète dans une petite cellule séparée de la prison principale. Des corps flétris en ressortaient quelques semaines plus tard.

De ce que Matt en savait, il était le seul à y avoir survécu.

Il n'avait pas vu le corps d'Aurel, bien sûr. Quand elle était sortie, il était déjà enfermé dans un cercueil métallique, paralysé mais conscient alors que les jours défilaient les uns après les autres, avec pour seule compagnie l'obscurité et les gouttes glacées des nutriments qui s'écoulaient dans ses veines.

Matt percuta un alien faisant le double de sa taille et s'écrasa sur le sol de l'astroport, les mains tremblantes alors qu'il fermait la porte de ses souvenirs de cet endroit. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Il fallait–

Des marchands et des pilotes se rassemblèrent autour de lui, leur présence physique lui faisant l'effet d'un poids écrasant. Matt savait où il se trouvait – il le  _savait_ – mais il avait l'impression d'être retourné dans cette prison et que ces gens étaient des Galras avec leurs mains menaçantes et leurs scalpels et seringues.

Matt se releva brusquement et s'enfuit, ignorant les cris derrière lui. Lance avait parlé de confiance en soi, mais Matt se replia sur lui-même alors qu'il courait, sa jambe le tiraillant au gré de ses pas. Il ne voulait pas alerter les autres ; il ne se sentait pas capable de le faire de toute manière. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était disparaître jusqu'à trouver un endroit sûr pour se reposer.

L'endroit qu'il trouva offrait une sécurité discutable, mais c'était chaleureux et calme et loin de tout regard indiscret. Matt trouva une table dans un coin qui ne lui parut pas trop bondé de clients. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se concentra sur sa respiration jusqu'à ce que la panique commence à s'estomper.

— Gamin ?  _Gamin_.

Matt leva la tête avec un sursaut de peur avant de se rendre compte que la voix appartenait à un serveur portant un plateau de boissons aux couleurs vives. Le serveur posa un menu devant Matt qui le regarda sans le voir.

— Tu as choisi, gamin ?

— Non. Oui.

Matt prit une profonde inspiration et parcourut le menu du regard. Le menu indiquait le nom du restaurant dans de grandes lettres carrées indéchiffrables. Matt leva les yeux vers le serveur, essayant de se distraire de sa migraine.

— Que recommandez-vous ?

Le serveur rit, plaçant deux de ses quatre mains sur ses hanches.

— Pour toi ? Des vacances. Mais si c'est une boisson qui t'intéresse, je te conseille la Nova Bleue. Ça devrait te faire jeter aux oubliettes l'invasion galra.

Matt agita la main, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment envie de boire. Il avait déjà goûté à l'alcool une fois, quelques jours après son vingt-et-unième anniversaire. Ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il voulait répéter, mais il avait de l'argent en réserve et il aurait l'air moins suspect s'il achetait quelque chose.

— Tu veux manger un bout, gamin ?

L'estomac de Matt se rebella à l'idée d'ingérer quelque chose et il secoua la tête.

— Attendez, dit-il, levant une main alors que le serveur s'apprêtait à partir. J'ai besoin d'informations.

Le serveur le regarda d'un air soudainement intense.

— Quel genre d'informations ?

Soudainement très conscient de la douzaine de personnes se trouvant dans le bar, Matt jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et baissa la voix avant de dire :

— Les Galras ont utilisé d'énormes monstres lors de leurs batailles. J'ai besoin de savoir d'où ils viennent.

Le visage du serveur s'assombrit, mais il s'en alla sans un mot. Quelques instants plus tard, un alien poilu à trois cornes s'installa en face de Matt. Cet alien était énorme et si large que Matt avait l'impression d'être un enfant à côté de lui, mais il semblait étrangement moins menaçant que les autres occupants de la pièce. C'était peut-être dû à sa fourrure rose ou à ses joues rondes, ou peut-être son sourire foufou qui lui rappelait Pidge. Matt en conclut qu'il devait être là pour lui donner des informations.

— Sale journée ? demanda l'alien.

— Plutôt une sale année.

L'alien grogna, souriant au serveur quand il revint avec la Nova Bleue de Matt.

— Merci, Rauli, dit-il au serveur qui s'éloignait.

Matt prit sa boisson et l'observa un instant. Elle était d'un bleu cobalt pur, soit un bleu si vivide qu'il en brillait littéralement. Ce n'était certainement pas radioactif, mais Matt n'avait pas tellement envie de s'y risquer.

Il se laissa tomber la tête sur la table en grognant.

— Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? marmonna-t-il dans le bois.

Un moment de silence passa et l'alien se radossa contre son siège.

— Je m'appelle Gulrogian. Appelle-moi Rogi.

— …Matt.

Rogi attendit que Matt relève la tête et lui sourit, croisant les bras sur son ventre généreux. Il leva un sourcil bien fourni.

— On m'a dit que tu voulais des informations sur les Galras.

Matt regarda autour de lui d'un air nerveux.

— Oh, fah, fit Rogi en agitant une main. Ne t'inquiète pas des oreilles qui traînent. Personne n'ira m'ennuyer dans mon propre bar. Pose tes questions.

C'était ce pour quoi il était venu, se dit Matt, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout. Il décrivit rapidement les monstres que les paladins avaient affrontés, observant la réaction de Rogi. L'alien resta impassible jusqu'à ce que les mots de Matt viennent à manquer et qu'il écarte les mains d'un air impuissant.

— Alors ? Savez-vous quoi que ce soit à leur propos ?

Rogi poussa un long soupir, son sourire disparaissant alors qu'il se grattait la nuque.

— C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler.

Matt fronça les sourcils.

— Vraiment ? Il doit bien y avoir eu d'autres attaques. Êtes-vous sûr que vous n'avez pas… Je ne sais pas…

— Il y a beaucoup d'allées-venues sur ce rocher, dit Rogi. Tout ce qui y est dit, j'en entends parler. Après, l'univers est grand, alors je peux pas t'affirmer que personne n'a été attaqué par des monstres galras, mais tu es le premier à apporter ce genre de nouvelles.

Le cœur de Matt sombra. Il avait plus besoin de réponse que de l'air qu'il respirait. Des gens souffraient. Ses  _amis_ souffraient et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute. S'il ne trouvait pas d'où ces monstres venaient, Zarkon continuerait de leur en envoyer, lui faisant combattre toutes les personnes que Matt avait connues.

Combien de temps lui restait-il avant que son père devienne à son tour un monstre ? Combien de temps avant que cela soit le tour de  _Shiro_?

Serrant les poings, Matt tenta une nouvelle approche :

— Qu'arrive-t-il aux prisonniers des Galras ?

Rogi cligna les yeux.

— Pardon ?

— Leurs prisonniers, répéta Matt. Que leur arrive-t-il ? Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux serait revenu… changé ?

— Ils ne reviennent pas,  _point barre_ , dit Rogi.

Son visage s'adoucit aussitôt et il étendit sa main sur la table, à quelques centimètres du bras de Matt.

— Je ne sais pas qui ils t'ont pris, mais tu ferais mieux d'espérer sa mort.

Des mots furieux montèrent aux lèvres de Matt, mais Rogi le devança, la voix ferme et sombre :

— Ceux qui meurent ? Ce sont les plus chanceux. Les autres sont torturés jusqu'à ce qu'ils disent à Zarkon tout ce qu'ils savent. Ils servent d'exemple pour anéantir toute rébellion avant qu'elle ne commence. D'autres changent même de camp et décident de se battre pour Zarkon pour échapper à la douleur.

— Ils…  _quoi_?

Matt dut se rappeler de respirer alors qu'il regardait Rogi, bouche bée. Il regarda son verre, envisageant sérieusement de s'essayer à cette étrange boisson luisante. Son esprit le nourrissait d'images de la prison galra. Des nuits froides et solitaires passées avec le ventre creux. La douleur vive et brûlante traversant son corps. Les larmes versées en silences, cachées de ses geôliers. Il ne pouvait pas leur montrer sa faiblesse.

_Il a quitté l'Arène._

Matt ferma les yeux pour chasser le souvenir des prisonniers qu'ils avaient libérés du vaisseau de Sendak. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient vraiment savoir de ce qui se passait dans les rangs de leurs ravisseurs ?

— Personne ne voudrait se battre pour eux, dit-il fermement. Pas après ce qu'ils ont fait.

Les yeux de Rogi s'emplirent de pitié.

— Navré de te l'annoncer, Matt, mais ça arrive. Pas souvent, mais tout de même. Cette semaine seulement, j'ai entendu des marchands parler de cet humain, celui qu'ils appellent Champion.

Le sang de Matt se figea dans ses veines.

— Shiro ? murmura-t-il, son estomac se serrant étrangement.

Rogi claqua les doigts.

— C'est ça. Shiro. Le Champion de Zarkon.

Il s'interrompit puis rit d'un air sombre.

— Eh bien, ce titre n'est plus si ironique, je présume.

_Les doigts de Shiro s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule de Matt, son poids le maintenant cloué au sol. Un éclair de terreur le traversa, fugace, mais indéniable. Les échos des cris de Shiro résonnèrent dans le vestibule et Matt se sentit trembler alors que Shiro se penchait sur lui, un masque de furie sur le visage._

_Sa rage disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, les yeux de Shiro s'adoucissant dans cette même expression triste de doux réconfort à laquelle Matt s'était habitué lors de ce dernier mois._

_— Prends soin de ton père._

La chaise de Matt percuta le mur derrière lui alors qu'il se levait en tremblant, non de peur, mais de rage. Rogi le regarda avec inquiétude, une étincelle d'hésitation dans ses yeux compatissants.

— Vous mentez, dit Matt.

Rogi ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Matt ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Vous  _mentez_! Shiro ne se battrait  _jamais_ pour Zarkon.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, gamin, mais–

— Arrêtez. S'il vous plaît…

Matt pressa une main contre son torse, essayant de reprendre le contrôle des frémissements qui parcouraient son corps.

— Arrêtez.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, frappant le côté de son casque pour ouvrir un canal de communication directe avec Lance.

— Lance. Rejoins-moi près des lions. On s'en va.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

 

* * *

 

— Nyma. Hé.  _Nyma_.

Lance prit un moment pour apprécier la grimace superbement exaspérée qui s'afficha sur le visage de Nyma juste avant qu'elle se tourne en direction de la voix. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils parlaient et Nyma riait et Lance se sentait si bien qu'il avait oublié qu'il était dans un bar sans surveillance et qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'empêcher de se soûler. Pourquoi boire quand il y avait une jolie fille qui lui faisait les yeux doux ?

Alors  _bien sûr,_ il fallait qu'un punk camé au look grunge avec un casque qui sortait tout droit d'un musée sur la seconde guerre mondiale interrompe leur rencard. Lance le fusilla du regard alors que Nyma se penchait en arrière pour le regarder la tête en bas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Rolo ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupée ?

Le rabat-joie à la peau violette croisa ses bras anormalement longs.

— Je vois que tu t'es trouvé un nouveau jouet, mais on a une cargaison à livrer, alors dis au revoir et partons.

Lance se leva, ne titubant qu'un petit peu (la boisson qu'il avait avalée devait être un peu plus forte qu'il ne l'avait cru), et regarda Rolo avec un air de défi qu'il espérait sans pitié.

— Hé. Mec. Et si tu sortais ce balai de ton cul pour respirer un bon coup ?

Rolo ricana.

— Rends-toi service et ne t'en mêle pas, gamin.

— Gamin ?!

La main de Lance se porta à sa hanche et il était à deux doigts d'invoquer son bayard avant que Nyma ne pose une main sur son bras.

— Lance, ignore-le, dit-elle avant de s'adresser à Rolo avec un air irrité. Pars devant, Rolo. Je te rejoins dans un tick.

Après un long moment plein de tension, Rolo haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte, faisant un salut de la main. Lance le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers Nyma, se renfrognant.

Il se força à sourire.

— Tu dois y aller, hein.

— Yep.

Nyma se leva, passant une sorte de disque fin sur la table. Une lumière verte en illumina le coin et une voix mécanique les remercia d'avoir visité le Mordyte Enivré. Nyma lui sourit et le traîna en direction de la porte.

— Allons-y.

Lance fronça les sourcils, la suivant tout de même. Il n'allait quand même pas dire  _non_ à une jolie fille, surtout si elle était aussi intelligente et charmante que Nyma. Cependant… il était un peu perdu.

— Euh… ensemble ?

Nyma rit, s'arrêta à la porte et regarda à gauche et à droite avant d'éloigner Lance de la foule.

— Je ne suis pas la propriété de Rolo, dit-elle. T'as un vaisseau, ô grand paladin ?

Un sourire pernicieux monta au visage de Lance.

— Oh, j'ai  _bien_ mieux qu'un simple vaisseau.

— Oh ?

Nyma lui lança un regard curieux, la commissure de ses lèvres se relevant d'un air invitant.

— Tu penses que ton équipage s'en rendra compte si tu m'emmènes faire un tour ?

Lance ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Pidge et Hunk ne détourneraient pas le regard de leurs projets scientifiques pour rien de moins qu'une attaque galra, Allura et Coran étaient sûrement encore en train de se forcer l'un l'autre à se reposer et Matt…

Eh bien, Matt lui avait en gros donné la permission de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Ils avaient laissé leurs lions en dehors de la ville, loin des hangars privés et des aérodromes publics, alors ce fut aisé de les rejoindre sans se faire remarquer. Nyma laissa échapper des exclamations surprises et impressionnées au bon moment quand Lance lui montra le lion bleu. Lance sentit un instant de curiosité là où leur lien se formait, Blue s'interrogeant silencieusement sur l'étrangère qui tenait la main de Lance.

Il n'eut pas à la rassurer longtemps pour qu'elle abaisse son bouclier et elle s'accroupit, ouvrant la bouche pour laisser entrer son pilote et son invité. Lance indiqua à Nyma de prendre place aux commandes et elle le fit asseoir sur ses genoux, rigolant alors que le visage de Lance prenait une teinte encore plus rouge que celle du lion silencieux qui se trouvait à côté.

— Wow, souffla Nyma, ses mains caressant les contrôles. Je n'ai jamais vu de dispositif pareil.

Elle baissa ses irrésistibles yeux violets vers lui.

— Tu me montres comment ça marche ?

Comme si Lance pouvait dire non à  _ça._

Ils prirent leur envol, Nyma riant allègrement alors que l'astroport disparaissait derrière eux. Lance fit le tour de la petite lune, évitant avec précaution le château-vaisseau qui se trouvait en haute orbite juste au cas où quelqu'un les voyait. Quand Nyma se pencha en avant et indiqua une planète un peu plus loin, Lance accéléra. Ils volèrent au ras des champs de fleurs chatoyantes qui brillaient au clair de lune, suivirent une rivière aux poissons bioluminescents et se posèrent sur une colline à la bordure d'une forêt.

Les arbres étaient  _gigantesques,_ se tenant sur des racines découvertes comme des échasses si grandes que Lance aurait pu se tenir debout en dessous du tronc.

— N'est-ce pas magnifique ? demanda Nyma, ses bras effleurant ceux de Lance alors qu'elle se plaçait à côté de lui, regardant la lune.

D'ici, l'astroport n'était plus qu'une tache noirâtre près du bord du cercle lunaire. La vue de Nyma et des étoiles qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux intéressait bien plus Lance.

— Pas autant que toi, dit-il, se félicitant lui-même d'être aussi suave alors que Nyma gloussait dans sa main.

— _Lance !_

La voix de Matt, coupante et furieuse, retentit dans son émetteur, ruinant l'instant.

— Rejoins-moi près des lions. On s'en va.

Lance grimaça. Matt s'était déjà aperçu de son départ ? Comment ? Et pourquoi était-il si énervé ?

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Nyma.

Lance rit un peu trop fort, mettant son casque de côté.

— Quoi ? Non. Pff. Absolument pas. Tout va bien, bébé. Tout va  _très_ bien.

Nyma rit à nouveau et poussa Lance contre la racine d'un arbre, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

— C'était ton capitaine ? demanda-t-elle. Il t'a ordonné de rentrer à la base ?

— Qui,  _Matt_? fit Lance avant de secouer la main. Comme si je devais l'écouter.

Le sourire de Nyma s'agrandit.

— Bien, alors.

En entendant un petit clic, Lance baissa les yeux. Une paire de menottes en métal sans soudure entourait ses poignets, une petite lumière bleue clignotant sur chacun d'eux. Lance fronça les sourcils.

— Nyma ? Qu'est-ce que– ?

Elle le fit pivoter et le plaqua contre l'arbre. Les lumières sur les bracelets s'accentuèrent brusquement et une corde fine d'énergie bleue entoura la racine.

Lance tira sur ses liens avant de tourner la tête vers Nyma, un nœud se formant dans son estomac.

— Nyma ?

— Désolée, Lance, dit-elle, reculant vers le lion bleu. Tu es super mignon, tu sais. C'est juste que… t'es pas mon type. Ton lion, par contre…

Elle haussa une épaule et pivota, se dirigeant vers Blue qui rugit dans la tête de Lance, sa rage le clouant sur place.

Nyma dut sentir quelque chose puisqu'elle s'arrêta, observant d'un air abasourdi alors que Blue levait son bouclier. L'expression sidérée de Nyma fut vite remplacée par la fureur et elle frappa la barrière de son poing.

— Hé ! Laisse-moi entrer, stupide chat !

Lance poussa un rire.

— Dommage pour toi, Nyma. Il faut un lien spécial pour piloter un lion de Voltron et tu ne l'as pas.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança aurait pu éviscérer un robeast et Lance dut ravaler le reste de ses fanfaronnades. Une rafale de vent fit voler les espèces de cheveux-tentacules de Nyma comme des rubans et elle sourit d'un air sauvage alors qu'un câble descendait à côté d'elle. Un cargo planait au-dessus de leur tête, les portes de la soute s'ouvrant alors qu'un faisceau soulevait le lion bleu du sol.

Nyma s'empara du câble et porta un communicateur à sa bouche.

— Joli timing, comme d'habitude, Rolo. Remonte-moi.

— Nyma ? fit Lance, tirant encore, en vain, sur ses liens. Tu ne vas pas me laisser là comme ça… pas vrai ? Nyma ?

Nyma lui lança un sourire contrit.

— On est dans l'Empire Galra, Lance. C'est chacun pour soi.

Et aussi simplement que cela, elle avait disparu.

 

* * *

 

— Lance ? appela Matt en approchant la bordure de la ville.  _Lance_ , tu m'entends ?

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il avait quitté le bar et Gulrogian, et il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Lance. Au début, Matt était bien trop furieux pour s'en inquiéter, mais maintenant…

—  _Lance !_ Si tu m'ignores juste pour draguer des aliens, Lance, je te jure que je vais–

Il s'interrompit en arrivant là où ils avaient laissé les lions. Red se trouvait exactement là où Matt l'avait posée, le bouclier levé et les yeux sombres.

Le lion bleu, cependant, n'était nulle part en vue.

Le cœur serré, Matt ouvrit le canal de communication général et héla les autres paladins.

— Hé, les gars ? Lance n'est pas déjà rentré au château, si ?

— Matt ? bâilla Allura. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Lance, répéta Matt, tournant sur lui-même comme s'il s'attendait à trouver le chat de l'espace géant caché derrière un fauteuil, prêt à bondir. Il ne me répond pas et le lion bleu a disparu.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

— Comment ça,  _disparu_? voulut savoir Allura, l'air soudainement réveillée. Il n'était pas avec toi ?

Matt grimaça.

— On, euh, s'est séparé pour récolter des informations. Lance est-il là, oui ou non ?

— Négatif, dit Pidge, prenant déjà le ton de voix qu'iel utilisait en mission, succinct et concentré. Personne n'est entré ou n'a quitté le château depuis que vous êtes partis.

Jurant dans sa barbe, Matt se dirigea vers son lion.

— Alors on a un problème.

— Attends deux secondes, Matt, dit Hunk. Pidge a installé des caméras et des mouchards dans nos armures avant votre départ. Iel, euh, a commencé par Lance.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec Lance en particulier, ajouta rapidement Pidge. Son armure était juste la première que j'ai vue.

— Bien sûr, fit Allura. Quelle est la portée de ces détecteurs ?

Pidge hésita.

— Elle n'est pas grande. C'était surtout au cas où on se séparait dans un vaisseau galra ou autre.

Matt se laissa tomber dans son siège, frottant sa jambe douloureuse, et Red l'accueillit d'un grondement en se réveillant.

— Tu penses que Lance a quitté le système ?

— Je n'écarterais pas cette possibilité, dit Allura. Je vais utiliser les capteurs du château pour repérer le lion bleu, au cas où.

Un écran à gauche des contrôles de Matt prit vie, montrant une maquette de l'astroport, de la lune et de la planète autour de laquelle il orbitait. Un petit marqueur bleu apparut à la surface de la planète.

— Je l'ai trouvé, dit Pidge. Matt ?

— J'y vais, dit Matt, et Red s'élança dans le ciel.

— Attends un peu.

La voix d'Allura était remplie de confusion et Matt hésita, laissant Red dériver alors qu'ils traversaient l'atmosphère artificielle de la lune.

— Pidge, tu es sûr·e que tes scanners sont fiables ?

— Bien sûr que oui !

La voix de Pidge grinça d'indignation et Matt prit rapidement la parole avant qu'iel ne s'en prenne à Allura :

— Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Un deuxième marqueur bleu apparut sur l'écran de Matt, bien au-dessus de la surface de la planète et s'en éloignant rapidement.

— Le château a localisé le lion bleu, dit Allura, mais il se trouve à l'opposé de ce que les scanners de Pidge nous montrent. On dirait presque que…

— Quelqu'un a volé le lion bleu et laissé Lance sur cette planète, finit Matt. Quiznak.

Il fit faire demi-tour à son lion et se précipita à la poursuite du signal de Blue.

— Hunk, va chercher Lance et assure-toi qu'il va bien. Pidge, viens avec moi.

— Je viens aussi, dit Allura, avant de s'interrompre. Je vais  _bien_ , Coran… Je ne suis vraiment pas à  _deux doigts_ de m'effondrer !

Matt mit en silence le canal le reliant à Allura alors qu'elle continuait de se disputer avec Coran. Si elle venait, elle venait. Si ce n'était pas le cas… eh bien, Matt n'allait pas se plaindre s'il devait bousiller quelques vaisseaux galras de plus. Honnêtement, il était content que Zarkon soit assez sympa pour lui laisser une chance d'évacuer sa frustration.

Pidge le rejoignit avec le lion vert alors qu'ils approchaient du signal de Blue. Matt leva les yeux du système de navigation et balaya les environs du regard, cherchant un vaisseau de guerre galra parmi les étoiles. Mais ce n'était pas un vaisseau galra qu'il trouva.

— C'est une blague ? fit Pidge, pince-sans-rire. Lance s'est fait voler son lion par  _ça_? On dirait un dépotoir volant.

Matt serra les lèvres. C'était peut-être une mauvaise chose qu'il soit si contrarié à l'idée de passer à côté d'une bataille potentiellement létale, mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour des contrôles et il tira un coup de semonce qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Le moteur principal du cargo explosa dans une boule de feu rapidement éteinte par le vide de l'espace et le vaisseau s'arrêta.

Dans le coin de son écran, Pidge leva un sourcil médusé.

Matt l'ignora et héla le vaisseau. Il scanna les inscriptions sur la coque, la colère troublant sa vision alors que le logiciel de Pidge lui offrait une traduction des glyphes indéchiffrables.

— Votre attention,  _Fourrier_. Je ne sais pas si vous en êtes conscient, mais une propriété de Voltron se trouve à bord de votre vaisseau.

Un alien violet grimaçant apparut sur son écran, jetant un coup d'œil à deux ombres à l'arrière du cockpit. Matt ne laissa pas à l'équipage le temps de répondre.

— Écoutez, vous pouvez nous rendre le lion ou nous pouvons vous bombarder. Qu'est-ce que vous choisissez ? Je devrais sûrement vous prévenir, j'ai passé une  _très_ mauvaise journée et une jolie explosion pourrait bien me remonter le moral.

Sans surprise (bien que cela soit un tantinet décevant), le  _Fourrier_ choisit de se rendre.

 

* * *

 

Pidge observa son frère avec attention alors que les contrebandiers – Rolo, Nyma et un robot nommé Beezer – débarquaient. Leur vaisseau était dans l'ensemble intact, malgré un atterrissage difficile devant l'astroport, mais il faudrait du temps et beaucoup d'argent pour qu'il redécolle. Le lion jaune atterrit près de Red et de Green et Lance en sortit en courant, s'arrêtant juste un moment pour lancer à Nyma un sale regard alors qu'il montait dans le  _Fourrier_ pour récupérer Blue.

Pidge se fichait totalement de tout ça et de la foule curieuse qui se rassemblait à la bordure de la ville pour observer la confrontation. Rien de tout cela n'était aussi inquiétant que la colère latente de Matt. Il l'avait assez bien dissimulée pour que tout le monde la prenne pour de la frustration au fait que Lance ait laissé une arnaqueuse alien le séduire, l'enchaîner et lui voler son lion.

Pidge le connaissait mieux que ça.

Alors que le lion bleu rejoignait ses camarades, Pidge tapa Matt sur l'épaule. Il sursauta, regarda Pidge et détourna aussitôt le regard.

Croisant les bras, Pidge demanda :

— Alors, tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Les sourcils de Pidge s'élevèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

—  _Vraiment._ « J'ai passé une journée de merde, alors rendez-vous sur-le-champ ou je vous réduirai en pièces. » Ça ne te dit rien ?

Les lèvres de Matt se plissèrent.

— Je n'ai pas dit merde.

Pidge grogna, mais iel dut mettre fin à son interrogatoire quand Lance sortit de son lion et se précipita vers Nyma, agitant un doigt furieux sous son nez.

— C'est quoi ton  _problème_ , Nyma ?!

Un léger rougissement colora ses joues pâles et elle tourna le dos à Lance, croisant les bras.

— Écoute, gamin, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est chacun pour sa pomme, ici.

— Te fous pas de ma gueule, grogna Lance. Vous travaillez pour Zarkon, pas vrai ?

Rolo domina Lance de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux sombres brûlant de dédain. Matt soupira et s'avança en marmonnant, « On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que Lance ne se fasse tuer. »

— On ne travaille  _pas_ pour Zarkon, gronda Rolo.

Hunk attrapa le bras de Lance avant qu'il ne puisse se jeter physiquement à la figure de Rolo.

— Ah ouais ? s'écria Lance. Alors vous comptiez en faire quoi du lion bleu, le vendre à quelqu'un qui ne  _veut pas_ l'utiliser pour dominer l'univers ? Ou peut-être que vous espériez pouvoir le piloter vous-même ? C'est ça ? Tu voulais être un héros, Ny _menteuse_?

Nyma tressaillit, puis raidit son dos et se pencha sur Lance jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de faire un pas en arrière.

— Oh ho ho, crois-moi,  _nabot,_ je ne suis pas une idiote idéaliste comme toi. J'ai  _essayé_ de défier l'autorité des Galras, Lance. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Si tu essaies de te battre contre Zarkon, tu meurs. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est me faire assez d'argent pour me casser très,  _très_ loin de la guerre. Et puis… (Elle balança ses cheveux-tentacules par-dessus son épaule.) C'est toi l'imbécile qui te vantait d'avoir un lion au bar. Si on ne l'avait pas volé, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait.

Lance vira au rouge et Matt posa une main sur son torse.

— Ça suffit, Lance.

— Mais–

— On a retrouvé ton lion et ces deux-là vont devoir attendre un bon bout de temps avant de pouvoir reprendre leur envol.

Lance se tourna avec hargne, échappant au contact de Matt et plissant le nez avec dégoût en regardant Nyma.

— Ils vont continuer à voler si on les laisse partir.

— Je sais.

Matt se retourna et se dirigea vers le lion rouge, prenant appui autant que possible sur sa jambe gauche.

— Heureusement, ce n'est pas notre problème.

 

* * *

 

—  _Idiots !_

La voix d'Orgul résonna au travers du pont de communication. Quand elle avait convoqué les officiers supérieurs de chaque front de l'invasion, Keith s'était dit que cela ne serait pas joli à voir, mais même lui était décontenancé par le visage déformé par la rage de la commandante Orgul.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un a remplacé mon armée avec des  _bambins_ quand j'avais le dos tourné ? Les Yaltiens sont des  _sauvages_! Alors pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'a réussi à enrayer la rébellion dans son secteur ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce. Keith ne pouvait voir les officiers rassemblés sur leur propre pont de communication dans tous les coins de la planète, mais il imaginait que chaque scène était à l'image de celle-ci : des officiers figés et grimaçant de peur, leurs mains survolant leurs armes bien que leur accusatrice se trouve bien loin de la surface de la planète. La pièce puait la terreur.

Personne n'avait d'excuse au fait que l'invasion stagnait. Personne ne savait pourquoi les locaux leur échappaient toujours ni comment ils semblaient anticiper autant de manœuvres de l'armée galra.

Keith retint l'envie de sourire. Les Yaltiens survivaient, oui. Exaspérer Orgul ?  _Absolument_. Mais ils n'étaient pas en train de gagner. C'était bien trop tôt pour crier victoire.

Mais c'était tout de même amusant de voir la commandante éclater d'une fureur noire.

— Que cela soit bien  _clair_ , dit Orgul, la voix baissant de quelques octaves.

Les officiers l'écoutèrent avec attention et crainte, osant à peine respirer.

— Vous disposez de trois jours pour mettre à bien votre mission. Si l'invasion n'est pas complète d'ici là, vous serez tous réassignés aux mines de ganu du quadrant Lestrien ! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Une cascade d'assentiments traversa la pièce et Orgul mit fin à la communication.

Alors que les officiers se dispersaient, Luba se dirigea vers Keith et Shiro, sa peur se transformant en colère qui incita les autres Galras à se tenir à distance.

— C'est entièrement de  _votre_ faute.

La tension agita les nerfs de Keith et il croisa les bras, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans ses bras pour s'empêcher de montrer une autre expression que du dédain.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi. Vous êtes à la tête de ce secteur, Luba.

— Et  _vous_ êtes censés faire le ménage parmi les résistants.

— C'est ce qu'on fait, rétorqua Keith. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les habitants sont éparpillés dans les collines. Si vous voulez que nous les écrasions, trouvez un moyen de les rassembler tous au même endroit.

Il tourna les talons avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, espérant qu'elle prenne sa colère pour de la peur face au mécontentement d'Orgul et non à la possibilité d'être découvert – ou pire, de lui donner des idées qui leur rendraient à lui et à Shiro la vie encore plus dure.

Une fois sorti du pont de communication, il échangea un regard avec Shiro. Trois jours, avait dit Orgul. Seulement trois jours. Les Yaltiens pouvaient tenir jusque-là. Et ensuite ?

Keith essaya de ne pas s'en inquiéter.

 

* * *

 

L'atmosphère régnant sur le château-vaisseau était glaciale. Ils avaient fini d'installer les nouveaux conduits-Q et les autres pièces trente minutes plus tôt et Hunk et Allura contrôlaient les derniers scans pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Lance et Coran se tenaient près de la rambarde de laquelle on pouvait voir l'astroport, Coran essayant de remonter le moral de Lance avec de soi-disant conseils sur le plan romantique.

— Alors, si tu veux séduire une Velleuraine, tu es en veine. Il suffit que tu lui parles de toutes les corvées que tu as effectuées au château.

Coran les lista à l'aide de ses doigts.

— Laver la vaisselle, récurer les capsules de soins, cirer le sol, faire le lit, nettoyer les évacuateurs–

— Tu veux que je drague une fille en lui disant à quel point je suis doué pour récurer les  _toilettes_? s'écria Lance, observant Coran avec horreur.

Coran, ne se rendant compte de rien comme à son habitude, leva le pouce.

— Exactement ! Les Velleurains sont de grands fans d'hygiène.

Lance eut l'air d'avoir mangé de la bouillie au très mauvais goût et enfouit son visage dans la capuche de sa veste.

— Arrête de parler, je t'en prie.

Pidge leur sourit, mais s'arrêta bien vite en avisant Matt qui était resté près des portes, s'appuyant contre le mur et regardant le plafond. Il était resté là depuis leur retour de l'astroport et n'avait pas encore quitté son armure, contrairement aux autres.

— Matt ?

Matt se crispa, mais sourit à Pidge, l'air distrait.

— Salut, Pidge.

— Tu es prêt à parler de ce qui est arrivé ?

— Non. Je suis désolé, Pidge.

Matt contourna Pidge, allant rejoindre Allura alors qu'elle mettait un point au dernier rapport et tapait dans les mains de Hunk – un peu gauchement, mais avec enthousiasme.

— J'en conclus que les réparations sont terminées ?

— Le château est désormais aussi propre et sain qu'une plaque Bedraxienne après fellyak ! dit Allura, rayonnante.

Elle cligna des yeux face aux froncements de sourcils confus qu'elle reçut en réponse et s'éclaircit la gorge.

— En d'autres termes, oui. Le château est au meilleur de sa forme.

Matt hocha la tête.

— Génial. Où allons-nous maintenant ?

Allura se tourna vers l'écran de visualisation et appuya sur quelques touches. Une carte stellaire s'étendit sur la passerelle, les étoiles et les planètes brillant d'une douce lueur bleue. Elle entra une autre commande et des lumières rouges commencèrent à apparaître. Il y en avait des centaines – des  _milliers,_ recouvrant presque la totalité de la carte.

— Ce sont les signaux de détresse que le château a détectés au cours des dix mille dernières années, expliqua Allura. J'aimerais élaborer un algorithme pour les trier par date, urgence et présence de Galras à proximité, mais en attendant, on devra se contenter de se diriger vers le signal le plus proche et voir ce qu'on peut faire pour aider.

— Attendez.

Allura se tourna vers Matt, souriant toujours. Pidge le regardait aussi, mais iel n'avait pas l'air d'aussi bonne humeur.

Matt regarda les points rouges au-dessus de leur tête, les sourcils froncés.

— Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'une planète appelée Vel-17 ? Ou… peut-être que c'est le nom du système, je n'en suis pas sûr.

— Cela ne me dit rien, non. Coran ?

— Désolée, Princesse. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Allura se tourna vers le moniteur, faisant disparaître la carte des signaux de détresse et lançant une recherche.

— Vel-17, c'est ça ?

Elle étudia les résultats du regard.

— Nous y voilà.

La carte stellaire tourna, s'arrêtant alors pour montrer une planète quelconque, la marquant d'une lueur bleue.

Pidge regarda les caractéristiques listées sous le nom de la planète.

— Est-ce qu'il y a bien marqué  _planète morte_? demanda-t-iel, l'estomac serré. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Une planète morte est une planète sans aucun signe de quintessence, expliqua Coran. Ce genre de planètes n'est pas habitable, à moins de disposer d'un générateur de cristal permettant de se maintenir en vie, bien sûr.

Matt s'avança jusqu'à se tenir directement dessous la projection de Vel-17, l'air renfrogné.

— C'est notre prochaine destination.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Lance. Pardon, j'ai dû mal comprendre. Tu veux aller sur la planète zombie ?  _Pourquoi_?

— Ouais, non, je suis d'accord avec Lance sur ce coup-là, dit Hunk. Désolé, Matt, mais cet endroit semble être exactement le genre d'endroit à éviter.

Coran leva un doigt timide à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Je n'aime pas pinailler, mais ce n'est pas une planète « zombie », mais une planète  _morte._ Techniquement parlant.

Lance leva les mains en l'air.

— Une raison de plus de ne pas s'en approcher !

Matt le fusilla du regard, ses poings se serrant et se desserrant le long de son corps. Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il avait invoqué son bayard, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas encore activé, bien heureusement.

— J'y vais, que ce soit avec ou sans vous.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Pidge, attirant son attention.

Il hésita.

— C'est de là que viennent les robeasts.

— Les  _quoi_?

Hunk leva les mains devant lui, secouant la tête.

— Nope. Non, non, non, non. Uh-uh. Hors de question que j'aille sur la planète des monstres de l'espace géants. On a à peine réussi à vaincre le dernier qu'on a croisé et tu veux en trouver d'autres ?

— Je veux empêcher Zarkon d'en  _faire_ d'autres.

Les autres se firent silencieux et Allura fit un pas en avant, les mains liées devant elle, l'air inquiet.

— Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que c'est de là que viennent ces créatures ?

Matt la regarda un moment, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux absents. Puis il se secoua et se concentra à nouveau sur Vel-17, une répugnance que Pidge ne lui reconnut pas déformant ses traits.

— Je le sais, dit-il, parce que c'est là où j'ai été retenu prisonnier.


	13. Vel-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith et Shiro ont rejoint la lutte pour la liberté sur la planète Yaltin et la commandante Orgul a posé un ultimatum : mater la résistance en trois jours ou subir son courroux. Pendant ce temps, Team Voltron a quitté le Balméra et s'est arrêtée à un astroport pour récupérer des pièces de rechange. Matt y a entendu des rumeurs que Shiro a rejoint l'armée de Zarkon et Lance s'est presque fait dérober son lion par Nyma. Ils sont désormais en route pour Vel-17 où Matt a été fait prisonnier des Galras pendant près d'un an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Avertissements pour ce chapitre :**
> 
> **\- Le chapitre commence par un rêve qui comporte des scènes de violence modérée et de mort. Vous pouvez passer à la prochaine ligne si vous le souhaitez.**
> 
> **\- Description d'une création Galra pouvant déranger. Arrêtez alors de lire à « Un béhémoth en surgit, » et passez au paragraphe suivant.**

Matt resta figé alors que la porte devant lui s'ouvrait. Au-delà se dressait les ténèbres. Complètes. Envoûtantes. Il savait du fond de son être, par-delà toute pensée rationnelle, que s'il passait cette porte, il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière.

Une silhouette sombre se découpa dans l'obscurité, une main tendue vers Matt en guise d'invitation.  _Vivre, mourir ; est-ce important ?_ semblait dire l'ombre.  _Abandonne. Ne lutte pas contre ton destin._

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Matt et les ténèbres semblèrent reculer pendant un instant. Il n'était pas seul. Il n'était pas encore mort. Peu importait ce que les Galras lui réservaient, il saurait y faire face. Il pourrait  _lutter._ Il ne leur appartenait pas.

La main tira Matt en arrière, hors de portée de l'ombre, et un jeune homme – grand, aux cheveux sombres, la voix douce et au regard promettant des représailles – se plaça entre lui et les ténèbres.

_Shiro !_

Le cri se coinça derrière les dents de Matt, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux. (Cela faisait mal.  _Pourquoi_ cela faisait-il si mal ?)

Shiro ne regarda pas Matt alors qu'il s'avançait, se confrontant à l'ombre et sortant une lame familière, longue et recourbée, souillée de rouge comme s'il s'agissait de sang frais. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se retourna, les lèvres recourbées avec hargne, ses yeux brillant d'une lumière dorée. Il leva son épée au-dessus de la tête de Matt.

La peur jaillit à l'intérieur de Matt, aspirant tout espoir. Il fit un pas en arrière.

La scène changea.

Matt se tenait seul sur un champ de bataille, entouré de corps désarticulés s'amoncelant sur le sol. Des Arusiens. Des Balmérans. Le corps décapité de Rogi était appuyé contre un grillage, sa tête par terre à quelques mètres de là. Elle regardait Matt d'un air accusateur.

Le lion rouge était roulé sur le sol à côté de lui. Matt pouvait sentir son agonie au fond de lui, distante mais accablante, comme des nuages d'orage alourdissant l'horizon. L'armure de Matt était craquelée et ensanglantée, son bayard perdu quelque part ; il était incapable de repousser l'avancée de l'ennemi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'écarter. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il perdrait bien plus que son lion.

L'apparence des Galras changea alors qu'il s'approchait, formant un tourbillon de visages familiers. Matt put mettre un nom sur certains. Les autres, il les avait vus en prison ou dans des rêves sombres qui s'élevaient de ses souvenirs, loin des attaches du temps et de l'espace.

C'était Zarkon, et il forçait Allura à s'agenouiller avant de lui couper la tête avec une épée violacée.

C'était Sendak, souriant sauvagement alors qu'il marchait sur le cadavre calciné de Coran.

Les scènes défilèrent de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que les Galras s'approchaient. Haxus se battait contre Hunk sans détourner les yeux de Matt et, quand Hunk tomba, Haxus lui arracha le cœur. La sorcière encapuchonnée captura Lance dans une décharge d'électricité violette, éclatant de rire alors qu'il hurlait. Des scientifiques sans visage aux armures galras peintes de symboles blancs enfermèrent Pidge dans un cercueil de métal incrusté dans la terre. Juste avant que le couvercle ne se referme, Matt croisa le regard de Pidge qui hurla son nom, un son qui l'étripa et résonna dans ses oreilles bien après que les verrous pneumatiques se soient enclenchés.

Des visages par centaines prirent forme et laissèrent place aux suivants. Des gardes, des soldats, des médecins, des chercheurs, des commandants. Certains étaient nets, d'autres flous et indistincts, mais chacun apportait à Matt le même sentiment d'horreur glacée, une peur profonde qui le ramenait à son existence infernale sur Vel-17.

Il avait un couteau dans les mains – en acier ordinaire, un symbole inconnu gravé sur la lame, une défense futile face au monstre qui pesait au-dessus de lui. Il s'y accrocha tout de même, ne serait-ce parce qu'il ne savait plus courir. Il était un paladin de Voltron, un défenseur de l'univers. S'il était le dernier à se dresser contre l'Empire Galra, il resterait debout. S'il était destiné à mourir, il mourrait au combat.

Les visages des Galras s'arrêtèrent subitement de changer et la détermination de Matt s'ébranla.

— Shiro ?

Bien qu'il portait l'armure d'un soldat galra, c'était bien Shiro qui se tenait devant lui désormais. Les yeux doux de Shiro, fatigués et nostalgiques. Le sourire facile de Shiro, miné par son année en captivité.

— Matt, fit la voix de Shiro, tremblant avec espoir.

— Tu es en vie, dit Matt, presque comme une question.

Shiro tendit les bras dans sa direction.

— Tu m'as manqué.

Soudainement, Matt retrouva sa capacité de mouvement. Il s'élança, marchant tout d'abord, puis courant en direction de Shiro, dont les bras étaient ouverts, prêts à l'accueillir. Matt se jeta sur Shiro, son cœur manquant un battement alors que ses bras rencontraient de la chair – solide, chaude,  _réelle_ – et ses doigts s'accrochèrent au tissu fin d'un uniforme de prison.

Le battement de cœur manqué devint une flamme, brûlant d'une douleur inconcevable. Les doigts de Matt s'entortillèrent plus encore dans le haut de Shiro alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

— Shh, fit la voix de Shiro, lui chatouillant l'oreille. Ne résiste pas.

La confusion forma comme une tempête derrière les paupières de Matt, mais il se recula, se séparant de lui-même. Shiro porta une main à la joue de Matt, mais ses doigts étaient recouverts d'un liquide chaud et poisseux.

Le sang de Matt.

Matt se tenait derrière lui-même et il vit son bayard dans les mains de Shiro, la lame traversant le torse de Matt et saillant de son dos. Du sang gouttait depuis l'extrémité, se rassemblant sur le sol en dessous de lui. Shiro fit disparaître le bayard et le corps de Matt s'écroula à ses pieds, regardant les étoiles sans les voir.

 

* * *

 

Matt se réveilla le souffle coupé.

Il était entouré de ténèbres oppressantes, dans un espace trop étroit pour contenir le son de ses cris rauques. Il se débattit avec les mains qui le retenaient… non. Pas des mains. Des draps. Des draps en soie, couverts de sueur et emmêlés autour de ses jambes.

Il se redressa brusquement, cherchant à tâtons sa lampe de chevet. Une douce lumière orange éclaira la pièce. Le cauchemar battit en retraite avec l'obscurité, mais la peur et la panique restaient aussi fortes que jamais, la culpabilité montant doucement pour débattre avec eux du contrôle des poumons alourdis de Matt.

Il aspira une bouffée d'air, mais il avait toujours l'impression de se noyer.

— Ce n'était pas Shiro, murmura-t-il, tirant ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que son crâne hurle de douleur. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était pas Shiro. Ce n'était pas réel.

 _Le Champion se bat pour Zarkon_.

Un sanglot s'échappa des poumons gelés de Matt et il se replia sur lui-même, comprimant sa tête entre ses poings serrés comme s'il pouvait en sortir ses pensées intrusives. Il pensait à l'avertissement de Rogi, revoyait Shiro lui poignardant le cœur avec le bayard rouge, à ces yeux jaunes, ces yeux  _maléfiques_ se détachant de ce visage familier. Il repensait à Shiro l'attaquant dans l'Arène.

 _Me sauvant. Il me_  sauvait.

Le doute s'installa dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Matt connaissait Shiro, mais il avait peut-être changé dans les prisons galras ? Matt avait confiance en lui, mais peut-être que Zarkon l'avait brisé ? C'était  _Shiro_.

Mais, et si ce n'était plus Shiro ?

Une alarme retentit dans les haut-parleurs au-dessus de sa tête, le faisant sursauter et frapper le mur. Il jura, berçant son pied alors que la voix d'Allura résonnait dans la pièce.

— Paladins, nous sommes presque arrivés à Vel-17. Rassemblez-vous sur la passerelle dans cinq cents ticks.

 _Dix minutes_ , lui indiqua le cerveau de Matt – la petite partie qui n'était pas toujours retenue prisonnière de ses cauchemars. Il se frotta le visage, prenant de grandes inspirations. Les frémissements secouant son corps se calmèrent et il se força à se lever. Dix minutes ne suffisaient pas à bannir les images de son esprit, mais il pouvait faire semblant. Il avait bénéficié de beaucoup d'entraînement dans ce domaine, ces derniers temps.

 

* * *

 

La lame de Keith se coinça entre les côtes d'un soldat galra. Avec son pied, il prit appui sur le dos de l'homme et libéra son épée, observant le corps tomber avec une indifférence à laquelle il s'était bien entraîné. Les deux derniers jours avaient été rythmés par une violence quasi continue, Keith et Shiro repoussant attaque après attaque sur tous les fronts, refaisant surface de temps à autre pour assurer leur loyauté continue à Luba. Il était de plus en plus difficile de faire croire au succès de leurs missions, mais l'invasion se transformant en mêlée sans but et les corps s'empilant à chaque tournant, il n'y avait pas le temps pour mener la moindre enquête.

Au moins, ce tunnel était à nouveau sans danger, les Galras et les sentinelles qui l'avaient envahi parsemant le sol. Celui que Keith venait de tuer était le dernier ; un capitaine du détachement arrière qui avait essayé de rejoindre la surface pour faire part de leur trahison.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Keith avait poignardé quelqu'un dans le dos pour conserver son secret.

Il s'était forcé à ne pas tenir le compte du nombre de Galras qu'il avait tué. Cela ne ferait qu'alourdir sa conscience et trouver le sommeil était déjà un exploit herculéen. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire ; entre les vies galras et celles des Yaltiens, il avait choisi les innocents. Il aurait le temps de faire face à la culpabilité lui rongeant l'estomac plus tard.

Il se retourna et trouva Shiro au centre d'un cercle de corps. Luba avait décidé d'envoyer plus de Galras avec les troupes robotiques, espérant que le talent et la soif de sang de ses soldats changeraient le cours de la bataille. Keith savait qu'elle, comme bien d'autres officiers supérieurs, pensait que les Yaltiens avaient trouvé d'une façon ou d'une autre une faille dans la programmation des sentinelles.

— La nuit va tomber, dit Keith, le souffle haché.

Combien de batailles avaient-ils livrées aujourd'hui ? Ou avaient-ils passé la nuit dans ces tunnels et s'étaient battus un jour de plus sans s'en rendre compte ? Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une éternité.

— On devrait rentrer, continua-t-il.

Shiro ne répondit pas.

Fronçant les sourcils, Keith s'approcha de lui, une question aux lèvres. Il se ravisa quand il se retrouva devant Shiro et vit son expression. Il avait l'air perdu, horrifié, distant. Ses épaules étaient raides, son bras luisant encore un peu le long de son corps, la lumière magenta teintée du violet sombre du sang sur sa main. La dernière fois que Keith l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était le jour où il avait quitté l'Arène.

— Shiro ?

Keith effleura doucement le bras de Shiro. Shiro se dégagea brusquement, levant la tête pour regarder Keith avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il recula, son bras brillant plus fort et se levant en position de défense. Keith se figea, levant ses mains vides en cherchant quoi dire pour désamorcer la situation.

Avant que les bons mots ne lui viennent, Shiro se raidit et prit une grande inspiration. Son bras se désactiva, plongeant le tunnel dans l'obscurité. Pendant un moment, tout ce que Keith put distinguer fut la silhouette voûtée de Shiro à la lueur d'une lumière distante. Une respiration haletante se répercutait sur la pierre.

— Je suis désolé, finit par dire Shiro.

Les yeux de Keith s'étaient quelque peu ajustés à l'éclairage plus faible et il s'avança vers Shiro, seulement pour s'arrêter en remarquant que ce dernier tremblait.

— Je… Je ne…

— C'est rien, dit Keith. Est-ce que ça va ?

Un long silence suivit sa question. Les yeux de Keith finirent par s'ajuster à l'obscurité et il put voir l'expression de Shiro, ses sourcils froncés et la façon dont le coin de ses lèvres était abaissé.

Quand Shiro prit enfin la parole, sa voix était faible et incertaine.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Shiro ?

— Je ne sais pas, Keith, répéta Shiro avec plus de hargne. Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? C'est… C'est un  _massacre._ Te rends-tu compte du nombre de personnes qu'on a tuées cette semaine ?

Keith remua, soudainement mal à l'aise.

— J'essaie de ne pas y penser.

— Des centaines, répondit Shiro. Dix fois plus que je n'en ai tuées dans l'Arène. Vingt fois plus.  _Merde_.

Il se plia sur lui-même enroulant ses mains autour de sa tête.

—  _Pourquoi j'ai cru que ce serait une bonne idée ?_

Du mouvement un peu plus loin dans le tunnel attira l'attention de Keith et il jeta un œil à un petit groupe de Yaltiens, mené par Deyra, qui s'approchait. Il leur fit signe de reculer avant de s'approcher de Shiro, se sentant un peu gauche.

— On sauve les Yaltiens, Shiro.

— On  _tue_ des gens.

— On tue des  _Galras_.

—  _Tu es Galra !_

La voix de Keith s'essouffla. La colère qui avait commencé à picorer sa patience s'effrita et il regarda Shiro d'un air démuni.

— Ce n'est pas nous qui avons ouvert ce combat, Shiro. C'est Zarkon. C'est Orgul. Je pensais qu'on essayait de sauver cette planète. Je pensais qu'on essayait de sauver la Terre.

Shiro ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'appuyer contre le mur du tunnel d'une main. Keith serra les dents.

— Ce n'est pas joli, Shiro. Je comprends. C'est moche et sale et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, ce qu'on fait, mais on a tous les deux décidé que c'était  _juste._ Je… Tu… Il faut juste qu'on tienne jusqu'à demain, termina-t-il sans conviction.

Il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il était blessé, confus, trahi. Tout ça était l'idée de Shiro. Pourquoi changeait-il d'avis maintenant ?

Shiro lui tourna le dos, prenant une profonde inspiration, le souffle tremblant.

— Je sais. Je sais. C'est juste que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe après ? Combien de fois allons-nous devoir recommencer ? Combien d'autres planètes ? Combien d'autres personnes vais-je devoir tuer avant d'en finir ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Keith aurait voulu avoir une meilleure réponse à lui offrir.

 

* * *

 

La première fois que Keith vit Shiro se battre dans l'Arène, son père venait de mourir une semaine plus tôt.

La culture galra ne prévoyait pas de laps de temps particulier pour le deuil, ni de traditions particulières si ce n'est un simple droit à des obsèques militaires. Le lieutenant Maja avait adressé ses condoléances peu sincères à Keith quand elle lui avait appris la nouvelle et avait à peine caché sa joie en l'informant que Zarkon l'avait mise aux commandes du  _Bourreau._ Ce n'était pas encore le titre de prince, mais ce poste lui donnait une chance de faire ses preuves.

Keith lui-même avait été réaffecté au  _Prédateur_ sous le commandement de Sendak, qui lui avait laissé une semaine pour « se reprendre en main ». La condescendance de son ton était claire, mais étant donné que sa vie venait brusquement d'être bouleversée, Keith avait accepté le sursis avec gratitude. Il ne pensait pas vraiment être en deuil – il n'était pas très attaché à son père et n'était même pas au courant qu'il se battait contre des rebelles sur une autre planète le jour de sa mort. Keith était plongé dans son propre entraînement et son père avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps l'idée de le faire participer dans le commandement du vaisseau, probablement par frustration devant l'indifférence de Keith envers la conquête.

Dans un sens, cette réaffectation était une bénédiction. D'aussi loin que Keith s'en souvienne, il avait toujours eu un avenir tout tracé. D'abord s'entraîner sur la  _Faucheuse,_ puis avec son père. Se battre, conquérir, faire respecter la volonté de Zarkon. Reprendre les rênes de son père une fois avoir acquis assez d'expérience, assumant sa place parmi les autres princes.

Mort, violence, représailles.

Meurtre.

Il allait à la dérive à bord du  _Prédateur_ , mais au moins, personne n'attendait quoi que ce soit de lui. Il avait passé sa semaine de sursis dans la salle d'entraînement, réduisant les robots d'entraînement en bouillie et se battant en duel contre quiconque voulant bien accepter son défi. Il s'agissait surtout de soldats de rang intermédiaire et de sous-officiers qui avaient pris son invitation pour un ordre. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui opposa une grande résistance et ce n'était pas, de l'avis de Keith, parce qu'il était meilleur qu'eux.

Ils ne voulaient simplement pas contrarier un prince endeuillé.

Huit jours après la mort de son père, des murmures se répandirent au sein du  _Prédateur,_ principalement dans la salle d'entraînement. Quelqu'un avait défié le Champion. Le combat devait avoir lieu en fin de soirée, quand tout le monde (sauf une équipe réduite) aurait fini son service.

Keith n'y alla que pour voir à quoi rimait toute cette agitation. Il avait entendu parler de l'Arène de Sendak, où les prisonniers étaient dressés les uns contre les autres pour distraire les Galras. Le  _Prédateur_ était presque aussi efficace que la  _Faucheuse_ pour mettre fin à la vie des rebelles, insurgés et soldats ennemis, mais Sendak préférait faire de ces exécutions un véritable spectacle. Keith n'en avait pas vu l'intérêt.

À présent, posté près du mur en haut des gradins, derrière un océan de spectateurs rugissant, Keith ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard.

Il avait quinze ans, petit pour son âge et tremblant de terreur, faisant face à un adversaire plus grand que lui avec une épée pour seule arme. Il avait quinze ans, se tenant dans une Arène semblable à celle-ci, remettant sa voie en doute pour la première fois.

Il avait dix-sept ans, regardant avec horreur un petit humain chétif s'engager dans un combat désespéré contre un imposant Thlossien. Les autres Galras saisissaient-ils l'ironie ? Ou peut-être que l'ironie était  _l'intérêt_  de tout ceci. Peut-être que l'Arène de Sendak était un moyen pour ses soldats de revivre indirectement l'excitation de leur rite de passage. Peut-être que ces combats étaient populaires, non en dépit de cette similitude, mais  _grâce_ à elle.

L'idée lui donna envie de vomir.

Il s'en alla avant la fin du combat, envoyant au Champion un dernier regard compatissant avant de partir. Il semblait bien plus grave que Keith. Peut-être qu'il appréciait le combat tout autant que les Galras qui l'acclamaient. Peut-être aurait-il fait un meilleur prince que Keith.

Le destin pouvait s'avérer cruel dans l'Empire Galra.

 

* * *

 

Allura retournait la dague dans ses mains en attendant que les autres paladins arrivent sur la passerelle. L'arme en elle-même n'avait rien de spécial, taillée en luxite, un métal assez commun selon son souvenir. Elle était de belle facture, sans fioritures mis à part le symbole galran gravé dans la lame.  _Loyauté_.

Dix mille ans après la trahison de Zarkon, elle présumait que ce mot devait avoir perdu son sens auprès de son peuple, mais l'ironie lui laissait tout de même un goût amer sur la langue.

Ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'était que la dague se soit trouvée là, pour commencer. Pidge avait dit l'avoir trouvée dans un couloir du neuvième étage, près du générateur de trou de ver. Le combat de Hunk contre Haxus ne les avait pas conduit jusque là et les sentinelles galras n'étaient équipées que d'armes lasers standards, ce qui voulait dire que la lame devait être à Sendak.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans tout ça et Allura avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à regarder la dague au lieu de se reposer. Elle et Coran avaient presque retrouvé toutes leurs forces après ce qui s'était passé sur Arus et le Balméra, mais ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour prendre une dernière nuit de repos avant de s'approcher de Vel-17.

Alors bien évidemment, Allura l'avait gaspillée à regarder un couteau.

Allura mit ses remords de côté. Elle était la princesse d'Altéa, la tête de Voltron et le commandant de ce vaisseau. Résoudre les problèmes était son devoir.

Coran apparut derrière son épaule, sa moustache lui chatouillant l'oreille alors qu'il scrutait la dague dans ses mains.

— Qu'avez-vous donc là, Princesse ?

Allura s'éloigna d'un pas, frottant son oreille et essayant de le cacher en rabattant une mèche rebelle dans son chignon.

— C'est la dague que Pidge a trouvée, répondit-elle.

— Ah. La dague de Sendak ?

Coran se frotta la moustache. S'il avait remarqué le geste d'Allura, il prétendit ne pas le remarquer. Ce qu'il remarqua, c'est qu'elle ne lui répondit pas et il la regarda, un sourcil haussé.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Non, rien, dit Allura, peut-être un peu trop vite.

Coran plissa les yeux et elle se rembrunit, se concentrant à nouveau sur la dague.

— Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans tout ça, admit-elle. Je n'arrive pas à trouver ce que c'est.

Coran fit un son pensif avant de lui prendre la dague des mains. Il loucha dessus, pinçant le bout de la lame entre deux doigts et la tenant ainsi devant son visage.

— Elle me semble tout à fait normale. La gravure est d'une atroce calligraphie, dit-il, penchant la tête de côté. Mais le galran m'a toujours paru un peu brouillon. Trop d'angles, comme si quelqu'un avait tiré un laser dans un couloir rempli de miroirs brisés et décidé que ça ferait un bon langage.

Un sourire releva le coin des lèvres d'Allura, bien qu'elle sache que la signification de la gravure n'avait pas échappé à Coran. Il était tout aussi perdu qu'elle, mais le cachait bien mieux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte quand Lance et Hunk entrèrent, semblant se disputer tout bas.

Allura reprit la dague et la rangea dans le fourreau qu'elle avait trouvé et attaché au dos de son armure, au niveau de sa taille.

— Je suppose qu'on pourra s'en inquiéter plus tard, murmura-t-elle à Coran avant de s'avancer pour rejoindre Hunk et Lance. Tout va bien, paladins ?

Hunk lança un regard coupable à Lance, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux et fusilla le sol du regard.

— C'est juste que… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre dans un grognement ennuyé.

— Vous êtes sûrs que c'est ce qu'on devrait faire ? demanda hâtivement Hunk.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lance, qui fixait désormais la porte, puis à Allura et Coran, qui échangeaient un regard consterné.

— C'est juste que… On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé à Matt, mais c'était visiblement horrible et, je sais pas. C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de le faire retourner là où tout a commencé ?

— Personne ne le force à quoi que ce soit, contra Lance.

Hunk croisa les bras.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour lui autant que moi et tu le sais.

Lance ne trouva rien à y redire.

— Matt nous a demandé d'aller à Vel-17, fit remarquer Allura. Cela veut dire qu'il se sent capable de le supporter. Nous devrions lui faire confiance.

Elle se demanda si les autres se rendirent compte de sa propre hésitation. Même si c'était le cas, ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui faire remarquer puisque la porte s'ouvrit au même moment, laissant passer Matt et Pidge. Le cœur d'Allura se serra en avisant les yeux cerclés de noir de Matt et la grimace qu'arborait son visage.

Remarquant le regard éloquent que Hunk et Lance échangèrent, elle passa entre eux pour aller accueillir les Holt. Elle ne pouvait pas leur montrer qu'elle pensait que Hunk avait raison ; Matt ne semblait pas prêt pour une journée d'entraînement et encore moins pour une mission là où il avait été retenu prisonnier pendant près d'un an. Mais Voltron reposait sur la confiance et Allura devait le garder à l'esprit.

De plus, ils allaient devoir affronter de choses plus horribles que des souvenirs douloureux au cours de leur lutte. Il valait mieux que les paladins affrontent leurs peurs rapidement plutôt que d'attendre de se retrouver dans une situation aux enjeux plus importants.

— Allons droit au but, dit Allura d'un ton léger alors que tout le monde se rassemblait autour du hologramme représentant la carte de Vel-17.

La planète en elle-même était encore à quelque distance de là, visible depuis l'écran de visualisation sous la forme d'une tache grisâtre de la taille d'un ongle.

— Coran ? enjoignit Allura.

Coran actionna quelques interrupteurs et fit un pas en avant, montrant la sphère au-dessus de leur tête alors que la pierre grise se quadrillait de bleu.

— Nous avons effectué des scans préliminaires de Vel-17 et nous n'avons trouvé aucun signe d'activité galra.

Matt fronça les sourcils.

— Comment ça ? Il y a une prison.

— En effet, dit Coran, faisant un rectangle avec ses doigts et le projetant en avant pour zoomer sur l'hémisphère sud de la planète.

Un petit bâtiment carré apparut au milieu d'une plaine sans relief.

— Il s'agit du seul bâtiment de la planète, mais il semble tout aussi abandonné.

L'air troublé, Matt secoua la tête.

— C'est impossible. Cela fait moins de deux semaines que je me suis échappé.

— Cela fait moins de deux semaines que tu es _retourné sur Terre_ , rectifia Coran.

Son visage s'adoucit à l'air visiblement perdu de Matt et il traversa la passerelle pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Matt.

— J'y ai bien réfléchi. Tu as dit que tes souvenirs de ton évasion sont flous.

Malgré le ton délicat de Coran, Matt tressaillit. Coran continua :

— Il est possible que tu aies été amené ailleurs avant, ou qu'un certain laps de temps se soit écoulé entre ton évasion et le moment où tu as atteint la Terre.

— Dans tous les cas, c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Hunk. Si c'est abandonné, ça veut dire qu'on n'aura pas à se battre, pas vrai ?

— En théorie, dit Allura. Il y a des chances que quelqu'un se trouve là-bas, mais qu'il n'y ait pas assez de monde pour qu'on puisse les détecter d'ici.

— Quand serons-nous fixés ? demanda Pidge.

Allura regarda l'hologramme dont la couleur uniforme indiquait une absence totale de quintessence.

— Nous entrerons en orbite dans moins de dix minutes. Si les scans n'ont rien détecté d'ici là, nous pourrons supposer que si quelqu'un se trouve sur cette planète, il ne représentera pas une menace.

Hunk fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Privation de quintessence, expliqua Coran.

Il fit disparaître l'hologramme de Vel-17 et fit apparaître un vieux modèle médical altéen montrant l'écoulement de la quintessence dans un corps altéen.

— Vel-17 est une planète morte, reprit-il, elle ne génère pas sa propre quintessence. Tous ceux vivant à sa surface sans soutien vital dépériraient en quelques jours.

Sur le modèle, le flux de quintessence s'arrêta et des boîtes de dialogue surgirent, indiquant des défaillances d'organes.

— On peut déjà affirmer qu'il n'y a pas de grands cristaux permettant de survivre à la surface, ce qui veut dire que si quelqu'un s'y trouve, soit ils sont peu et possèdent des systèmes de survie portables, soit ils sont beaucoup et n'en ont aucun. Dans ce cas, ils seront certainement trop faibles pour attaquer.

— Alors attendez une minute, dit Lance. Si les Galras sont partis, alors comment on sait s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'utile là-bas ?

— Ils ont laissé un bâtiment derrière eux, non ? fit Pidge. Il y a peut-être un ordinateur où je peux trouver des enregistrements.

— Ou ils ont pu y laisser les prisonniers à leur sort, dit Matt, la voix glaciale.

Il se tourna pour adresser à Lance un regard qui fit frisonner Allura, même s'il ne lui était pas destiné.

— J'ai bien l'intention d'aller voir.

Lance leva les mains.

— Ok, ok. Calmos, mec. J'adore les missions faciles. Je veux juste qu'on soit tous bien conscients que ça servira peut-être à rien.

Matt serra les dents, mais plutôt que de lui répondre, il se tourna vers Allura.

— C'est quoi le plan ?

— On s'infiltre discrètement, dit Allura. S'il reste des Galras, nous n'allons pas leur laisser l'occasion de détruire les données qu'ils pourraient détenir.

Pidge sourit soudainement.

— J'ai installé un dispositif de camouflage sur Green, dit-iel. Je me suis inspiré·e des murs invisibles du labyrinthe de la salle d'entraînement.

Allura hocha la tête.

— Excellent. Alors du moment que les scanners ne nous fournissent pas plus d'informations, nous partirons dès qu'on entrera en orbite autour de la planète.

 

* * *

 

Les scanners ne trouvèrent rien de plus. Matt semblait troublé par cette tournure des événements. Il était irritable et distrait quand les cinq paladins se rassemblèrent dans le cockpit du lion vert et répondait sèchement à leurs inquiétudes. Hunk et Lance échangeaient des regards dans son dos tandis qu'Allura s'efforçait de maintenir le calme.

— Fais-nous descendre, Pidge, dit-elle, se tenant à une poignée au-dessus de sa tête pour garder l'équilibre alors qu'ils quittaient le château et se dirigeaient vers Vel-17.

Depuis l'intérieur du lion vert, Allura ne saurait dire si le système de camouflage fonctionnait, mais les scanners de Green et le complexe pénitencier en dessous d'eux restèrent silencieux alors qu'ils s'en approchaient.

Pidge les posa au sud de la prison et tailla un trou dans le bâtiment avec son bayard. Le couloir qui s'ouvrait de l'autre côté était plongé dans le noir. Un par un, les paladins allumèrent les lampes frontales qui se trouvaient dans leurs casques.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Allura regarda son poignet. Un petit écran était intégré à son armure et montrait la carte de la prison, téléchargée depuis le système du château-vaisseau.

— C'est un large bâtiment, dit-elle. Nous devrions nous séparer.

— Je vais avec Matt, s'exclama aussitôt Pidge.

Allura allait proposer la même chose, mais elle hésita en avisant l'expression de Matt. Bien qu'obscurci par la visière de son casque, cela se voyait qu'il était tendu à sa mâchoire serrée et aux lignes autour de ses yeux.

— Très bien, dit Allura. Lance, va avec eux. Cherchez le secteur administratif et voyez si vous pouvez trouver un ordinateur. Faites attention aux Galras qui seraient restés en arrière, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard éloquent à Matt, qui sembla à peine l'entendre.

Lance suivit son regard et hocha la tête.

— Hunk, toi et moi allons chercher s'il y a des prisonniers, conclut Allura.

Matt sembla sur le point de protester pendant un moment. Allura pria qu'il ne dise rien. Le simple fait d'être là le contrariait visiblement ; elle ne saurait imaginer sa réaction s'ils découvraient que ses camarades de prison ont été tués avant que la base ne soit abandonnée.

Heureusement, Matt accepta les directives d'Allura avec un hochement de tête réticent.

— Les prisonniers sont détenus aux limites du bâtiment, dit-il. Je sais que le hangar est au centre. Je pense que c'est aussi là qu'ils gardaient leur cristal. On trouvera sûrement les bureaux dans les environs.

— D'accord, dit Allura. Bonne chance.

Ils se séparèrent, Lance guidant son groupe dans un couloir menant au centre du complexe. Allura les regarda partir, son regard s'attardant sur les épaules voûtées de Matt jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit que Hunk avait fait la même chose.

— On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, hein ? dit Hunk, se forçant à sourire, mais son expression tomba à plat.

Allura se poussa à partir dans la direction opposée. Matt s'en sortirait. Pidge et Lance étaient de bons combattants et se souciaient tous les deux du bien-être de Matt.

_Cesse de t'inquiéter._

Comme l'avait dit Matt, ils trouvèrent les geôles alignées le long du mur d'enceinte du bâtiment, flanquant un couloir sombre et froid qui sentait l'urine et le sang. Hunk fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur quand ils entrèrent dans le premier bloc et même l'estomac d'Allura se retourna à cette puanteur. Hunk resta plié en deux à la porte tandis qu'Allura allait inspecter les cellules.

Elles s'étendaient devant elle, de longues cavités étroites au plafond trop bas pour que la plupart des espèces puissent se tenir debout. La lumière de son casque balaya la première cellule, se reflétant sur des sangles métalliques fixées au mur du fond. Cela semblait indiquer que chaque cellule contenait pas moins d'une douzaine de prisonniers. Ils devaient être serrés les uns contre les autres, avec peu d'espace pour dormir.

Hunk la rejoignit devant l'entrée, composée de plastique transparent renforcé par des barreaux de métal. Les cellules n'offraient aucune intimité, aucun endroit où se dissimuler à la vue des gardes qui devaient patrouiller.

— Il fait super froid, ici, murmura Hunk et Allura savait qu'il ne se plaignait pas de son propre confort.

Elle déglutit, lorgnant les vieilles traces sombres sur les murs et le sol de la cellule. Elle essaya de ne pas y imaginer Matt, assis contre le mur avec ses poignets enchaînés au-dessus de sa tête, ou encore blotti dans un coin avec ses camarades de cellule, cherchant désespérément de la chaleur.

Elle essaya de ne pas se demander si une partie du sang sur les murs lui appartenait.

Elle finit par se détourner de la première cellule et se dirigea vers la suivante, Hunk la suivant silencieusement. Elle savait qu'il devait penser à Matt, lui aussi, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent part de leurs réflexions.

Il y avait huit cellules dans ce bloc, toutes aussi vides les unes que les autres. Il n'y avait aucun prisonnier, mais aucun corps non plus. Allura ne savait pas quoi en penser. Échangeant des regards anxieux, ils passèrent la porte du fond et continuèrent à cercler le périmètre du bâtiment, l'effroi glaçant Allura jusqu'à l'os autant que le vent vellois.

 

* * *

 

Des semaines passèrent et, malgré sa volonté à éviter l'Arène, Keith s'y retrouvait attiré semaine après semaine. D'abord, il y eut des rumeurs que le Champion refusait de tuer les nouveaux prisonniers qui n'étaient visiblement pas faits pour l'Arène. Les autres appelaient ça de la faiblesse, mais Keith avait vu le Champion se battre. Il n'était pas faible. Il était implacable, habile et astucieux. Il était, comme tout bon Champion, Galra dans l'âme.

Pourtant, quand Keith céda à la curiosité et se rendit à l'initiation hebdomadaire, les rumeurs se révélèrent exactes. Le Champion se battait avec la même habilité qu'il avait montrée contre le challenger, mais il se retenait. De nombreux prisonniers quittèrent l'arène ensanglantés ou inconscients. Certains étaient si grièvement blessés qu'ils allaient devoir être envoyé dans des camps de travail, mais aucun d'eux ne mourut.

 _Faiblesse_ , murmura la foule. C'était presque un mot maudit chez les Galras. La faiblesse était une maladie, après tout. Si le Champion était faible, il aurait dû être éliminé. Pourtant, aucun gladiateur de l'Arène ne semblait avoir le talent nécessaire pour le vaincre.

Keith écouta les murmures, quelque chose de profondément perturbant grandissant dans sa poitrine. La compassion était une faiblesse ; il l'avait bien appris au fil des ans. La compassion était la dernière défense du lâche.

Pourtant, ici dans l'Arène, cela n'avait pas l'air d'une faiblesse. Comment un lâche pourrait-il défier ses geôliers ? Comment un faible pourrait-il continuer de tenir debout quand chaque acte de clémence ne lui attirait que plus de colère et d'attention ?

C'était un miracle que sa compassion ne l'ait pas encore tué.

Et Keith revint, maintes et maintes fois, pour regarder la faiblesse s'accrocher au titre de Champion. Il observa et attendit qu'il lâche son épée. Un jour, la compassion du Champion le trahirait et il mourrait.

Keith essayait de ne pas penser à la terreur que ça lui inspirait. Il observait, retenant son souffle, et repartait chaque semaine ébahi et profondément perturbé.

Le succès continu du Champion stupéfiait Keith. N'était-ce donc pas la compassion qui avait tué la mère de Keith douze ans plus tôt ? N'était-ce donc pas la compassion qui lui avait valu d'échouer si souvent lors de son entraînement ? Dans l'empire de Zarkon, la pitié n'avait pas sa place. Le seul moyen de survivre était de se concentrer sur sa propre réussite et laisser les autres s'inquiéter de la leur. En faire autrement, c'était s'exposer à la trahison et l'opportunisme.

C'était une vérité basique, irréfutable, et observer le Champion la remettre en question semaine après semaine déséquilibrait Keith.

La colère remplaça bien vite sa stupeur. Il ignora les challengers et les duels sans importance qui comblaient le programme, apparaissant dans les tribunes qu'une fois par semaine quand un nouveau groupe de gladiateurs entraient dans l'arène. Il se tapissait dans l'ombre et regardait le Champion épargner une par une les vies de chaque prisonnier qui se tenait devant lui.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à bout. Peut-être le fait que Sendak avait envoyé Haxus s'enquérir des intentions de Keith à aller de l'avant – il s'agissait d'une insulte subtile, mais qui atteignit sa cible. Peut-être était-ce le fait que Keith ne dormait pas très bien, le poids de son futur et de ses doutes lui pesant sur les épaules dès qu'il s'arrêtait pour réfléchir.

Peut-être était-ce dû à l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, lui faisant l'effet d'un charbon brûlant au fond de son esprit alors qu'il regardait les combats du Champion.

Au beau milieu du dernier combat, Keith tourna les talons et partit en trombe. Il prit un ascenseur pour rejoindre le niveau des prisons et se dirigea vers le vestibule menant à l'arène. Il était vide, désormais, le dernier combattant faisant face au Champion, alors il n'y avait qu'une sentinelle qui gardait la porte. Elle commença à protester alors que Keith la dépassait, mais se tut en avisant l'emblème du rang de Keith sur son armure.

Être un prince avait ses avantages.

En arrivant à la porte intérieure, il croisa une paire de gardes traînant le dernier prisonnier en direction des cellules. Keith ne leur accorda pas un regard, continuant d'avancer, toute sa rage dirigée à l'encontre de la personne se trouvant à l'autre bout de l'Arène.

Le silence tomba dans les tribunes et l'humeur de Keith s'en détériora d'autant plus. Il savait ce que les autres Galras en penseraient. Les prisonniers ne méritaient pas l'attention des officiers et encore moins d'un prince. C'était peut-être la seule raison pour laquelle le Champion n'avait pas encore perdu la vie : ceux qui se battaient contre lui étaient trop faibles pour le battre et ceux qui avaient la puissance de le battre ne remettraient pas en cause leur ego en le faisant.

Keith en avait marre de jouer. Il se dirigea vers l'épée du Champion, qu'il avait plongée dans le sol au centre de l'Arène avant de se retirer vers la porte la plus éloignée. Keith fit courir sa main sur la garde de l'épée. Elle était vieille et usée, mais solide. C'était une arme assez honorable.

Quand Keith leva les yeux, il trouva le Champion en train de le dévisager, accroupi en position de combat, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Keith.

Keith tira l'épée du sol et la jeta aux pieds du Champion.

— Prends-la, dit-il quand le Champion hésita.

Les murmures de la foule s'amplifièrent et Keith sourit. Il se demandait combien de spectateurs auraient voulu avoir le courage de descendre dans l'arène et défier le Champion miséricordieux. Il se demandait combien d'entre eux étaient heureux que leur rang leur permettait d'y échapper.

Keith sortit la dague de sa mère du fourreau dans son dos, la fit tournoyer une fois pour se remémorer son poids, puis se mit en position.

— Prépare-toi,  _Champion_.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand l'humain souleva l'épée d'un coup de pied et en saisit la garde. Keith n'attendit pas que le Champion se mette en position et chargea, la dague tenue en position inverse. Il pensa soudainement que s'il vainquait, ce ne serait que la deuxième fois qu'il tuerait un autre être conscient.

Le combat commença bien. Le Champion était fort, mais pas habitué au style de combat de Keith. Dans l'Arène – et l'armée de Zarkon en général – les grandes armes, longues distances et les dégâts lourds étaient privilégiés. Keith, qui préférait la vitesse, l'agilité et la précision, y faisait exception et l'inexpérience du Champion se voyait.

De plus, Keith était rompu aux duels. Les combats solo, d'abord contre des robots, puis contre des Galras, étaient devenus l'obsession de Keith au cours de ces deux dernières années. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le meilleur duelliste de l'armée de Zarkon, mais il était doué. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des autres adversaires du Champion.

Il força le Champion à reculer, minant son endurance et lui laissant des coupures superficielles dès qu'il le pouvait. Keith était trop leste pour que le Champion arrive à le toucher et, contrairement à l'humain, il n'avait cure de se battre à la déloyale. Quand il jeta du sable aux yeux du Champion, il s'était dit qu'il avait remporté la bataille.

Il avait tort.

Le Champion, à moitié aveuglé par le sable, prit Keith par surprise et le plaqua au sol, où sa plus large morphologie avait l'avantage sur lui. La peur s'insinua en lui quand la lame du gladiateur entailla la peau de son cou.

Il vit le moment où la compassion du Champion eut raison de lui. L'épée à la nuque de Keith fléchit et Keith sauta sur l'occasion, faisant pivoter son couteau pour porter une dernière attaque désespérée qui découpa une ligne rouge au travers du visage du Champion.

Le Champion coinça la main de Keith au-dessus de sa tête et se resserra sa grippe sur son épée.

 _Alors c'est la fin_ , pensa Keith, sa vision se réduisant aux lèvres tordues du Champion. Il montrait les dents dans une pure expression de haine, les yeux aussi grands et sombres que la mort elle-même.

Soudainement, le Champion le libéra avec précipitation, regardant la foule avec un air complètement terrifié. Keith lui-même avait oublié son public, mais il sut aussitôt ce à quoi le Champion avait pensé : tuer un prince galra ne lui vaudrait qu'une mort longue et douloureuse.

Le Champion n'était donc pas idiot.

Keith était presque déçu. La stupidité se faisait souvent passer pour du courage, et la pitié d'un homme trop bouché pour comprendre le risque aurait rendu sa défaite moins difficile à avaler.

Au lieu de ça, il en était toujours au même point : un Champion qui ne pouvait se défaire de sa compassion. Faible – mais aussi fort. Keith porta une main à la fine ligne ensanglantée le long de sa gorge en se redressant, grimaçant. Le Champion  _était_ fort ; Keith ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire. Il se pencha pour récupérer la dague de sa mère et la ranger dans le fourreau à sa ceinture. Des questions sans réponse tourbillonnaient dans son esprit.

Il leva les yeux et se força à sourire.

— Je suis impressionné, dit-il au Champion, qui se tenait immobile à quelques pas de là. Tu devrais te battre pour nous.

Keith pouvait presque sentir le choc qui se dégageait du silence suivant ses mots.

— Comment ?

Keith fouilla dans les yeux du Champion. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ce qu'il venait de dire, si ce n'est peut-être un vain espoir que cela lui révèle quelque chose sur le Champion qui lui permettrait de retrouver des sentiers familiers et prévisibles.

— Tu devrais te battre pour nous, répéta Keith, d'un ton aussi neutre qu'avant. Rejoins notre armée. Tu gâches ton talent en restant dans l'Arène.

Ambition. Si l'instinct de préservation ne motivait pas le Champion, peut-être que c'était le cas de la fierté. Il tuait ceux qui le défiaient, après tout. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la compassion qui l'arrêtait lors des matchs d'initiation, mais le dédain. Les Galras s'estimaient souvent trop importants pour tuer quelqu'un qu'ils jugeaient anodins. Il en valait sûrement de même pour le Champion.

Mais plutôt que de mordre à l'hameçon, le Champion retroussa les lèvres et cracha aux pieds de Keith.

— Je préférerais mourir, siffla-t-il alors que des gardes apparaissaient de chaque côté de lui pour le traîner jusqu'à la porte.

Le Champion n'essaya pas de se débattre et Keith observa les portes se fermer derrière eux dans un silence troublé.

_Faiblesse. Force._

Quand était-ce devenu si difficile de différencier les deux ?

 

* * *

 

Lance essaya de ne pas trop réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle Allura lui avait demandé d'accompagner Matt et Pidge. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils aient des ennuis ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas être partie elle-même de ce côté ? Attendait-elle de Lance qu'il essaye de parler à Matt de l'effet évident que cet endroit avait sur lui ? Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que le groupe s'était séparé, malgré les tentatives de Lance pour détendre l'atmosphère et le nombre de fois que Pidge lui avait demandé s'il allait bien. Mis à part pour indiquer (rarement) quelle direction prendre à une intersection, Matt se contentait de regarder ses pieds.

Peut-être qu'Allura voulait parler de quelque chose à Hunk. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait simplement pas rester seule avec Lance. (Mais bon. Envoyer Lance et Hunk inspecter les cellules restait possible.)

Il se faisait trop d'idées, il le savait. Il s'en  _fichait_ de savoir pourquoi elle l'avait envoyé dans cette direction. Il s'ennuyait simplement, et réfléchir aux motivations d'Allura était bien plus plaisant que de penser aux pièces qu'ils dépassaient – bien que les ignorer était de plus en plus difficile.

Au début, ce n'était que des salles de stockage et des douches communes dont les jets pendaient du plafond, au-dessus d'un sol carrelé. Les ombres projetées par la lumière frontale de Lance étaient sombres et effilées, donnant à la pièce une ambiance de film d'horreur. Les yeux de Matt s'assombrirent en voyant les douches, mais cet endroit n'était visiblement pas au cœur de terribles cauchemars et ils continuèrent d'avancer sans commentaire.

Matt s'était arrêté un peu plus longtemps devant un ensemble de petits placards. La plupart d'entre eux étaient fermés et Lance n'aurait pas su ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur si celui en bout de rangée n'avait pas été fracassé, sa porte en métal déformée si bien qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié fermée. L'intérieur était vide parce  _qu'évidemment_ , il fallait que cela ne soit que trente centimètres carrés de déception.

Pidge força l'ouverture des autres casiers, l'un après l'autre, mais sans plus de résultats. Quand Pidge et Lance commencèrent à exposer leurs théories sur l'utilité de ces étranges placards, Matt brisa le silence pour leur dire que ce n'était que des meubles de rangement et qu'ils devraient continuer d'avancer. Il les guida hors de la pièce, ne leur laissant pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Il devint très vide évident que les scanners du château étaient exacts : cet endroit était abandonné. Si un cristal alimentait le bâtiment, il n'était plus là ou il était mort, puisque l'endroit était plongé dans l'obscurité et dans un tel silence que Lance pouvait jurer pouvoir entendre les murs soupirer comme le feraient ceux d'une vieille maison. Peut-être que les Galras avaient laissé des prisonniers derrière eux,  _peut-être_. Eux-mêmes n'étaient assurément pas restés.

Le pire vint quand ils arrivèrent près du centre du bâtiment. Dans une pièce, le faisceau de lumière de Lance balaya une vitre qui s'étendait le long du couloir. Il s'en approcha, entourant ses yeux de ses mains pour essayer d'y voir plus clair à travers l'éclat éblouissant de sa lampe.

— C'est… une salle d'opération ? demanda Pidge, sa lumière rejoignant celle de Lance dans la salle derrière la vitre.

Il était difficile de distinguer grand-chose de la pièce. Il y avait une table en son centre avec un support métallique à côté. Des comptoirs s'alignaient contre le mur du fond, ainsi qu'un évier. Cela pouvait être une salle d'opération, mais aussi un laboratoire ou une salle de repos ou un salon de poker.

Enfin, peut-être pas de poker, mais ce que les Galras avaient à la place.

— Je sais pas, murmura Lance. Une idée, Matt ?

Quand Matt ne répondit pas, Lance se retourna. Son faisceau éclaira le visage de Matt : il avait la bouche grande ouverte et la peau plus pâle que son armure. Il ne regarda pas Lance, les yeux fixés sur la salle d'opération, ou peu importe ce que c'était, un poing serré devant sa gorge, l'autre tenant fermement son bayard sous forme de pistolet.

— Matt ? s'enquit Pidge, faisant doucement un pas en avant.

Un petit son effrayé s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Matt et Pidge se figea, levant les mains dans un geste apaisant.

— Tout va bien, Matt. Tu vas bien.

Matt ne répondit pas et Pidge se tourna vers Lance, l'air affolé. Lance s'humidifia les lèvres :

— On devrait continuer d'avancer. Non ?

Pidge hocha la tête.

— Ouais. Ouais, c'est vrai. Matt ? Matt ?

Lentement, les yeux de Matt se tournèrent vers Pidge. Il semblait toujours regarder quelque chose qui n'était pas là, mais il hocha lentement la tête et s'éloigna de la salle d'opération à la suite de Pidge. Lance ferma la marche, rougissant en remarquant qu'il avait sorti son propre bayard.

— Cet endroit est super glauque, marmonna-t-il, se forçant à ranger son arme. Reprends-toi, Lance.

Au bout du couloir, une porte les mena à ce qui était, ou avait été, le secteur administratif. Des bureaux étaient alignés en rangées soignées, bien qu'ils semblaient avoir été vidés. Quelques papiers recouvraient le sol et quelques chaises avaient été renversées et jamais relevées. Tout autour de la pièce, des portes s'ouvraient sur des espaces ténébreux.

Lance laissa Pidge et Matt au milieu de la pièce, où Matt se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de bureau et se prit la tête entre les bras. Pidge resta près de lui. Si Matt comptait dire quoi que ce soit, ce serait à Pidge, se dit Lance, alors il alla jeter un coup d'œil aux pièces annexes. Il trouva des bureaux plus larges, une salle de réunion avec un écran noir sur le mur, une salle de repos avec de la nourriture avariée dans ce que Lance supposa être la version galra d'un frigo.

Il ne trouva aucun papier ou ordinateur dans les premières pièces qu'il inspecta. Les Galras n'avaient pas seulement abandonné cet endroit ; ils avaient tout pris avec eux. Ils craignaient peut-être que Matt revienne ici. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'ils  _espéraient_ et avaient posé des pièges pour l'achever.

Lance frissonna et mit cette idée de côté. Ils n'étaient tombés sur aucun piège pour l'instant. Zarkon en avait certainement eu assez d'approvisionner un endroit perdu au milieu de nulle part. Il avait fermé la prison et fait déplacer le personnel et les prisonniers quelque part plus près de chez lui… peu importait ce que ce « chez lui » pouvait bien être, pour un suzerain alien malfaisant.

Lance était sur le point d'abandonner et de rejoindre les Holt quand sa lumière trouva quelque chose de grand, de luisant et de haute technologie. Lance entra dans la pièce et y jeta un coup d'œil. La machine prenait tout le mur du fond, mais le terminal en son centre comportait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un clavier, ainsi que tous les contrôles et manettes qu'on pouvait trouver dans une salle d'arcade. Il se demanda brièvement si les Galras aimaient les jeux vidéo, avant de se tourner vers le bureau central.

— Hé, les gars ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Après un long moment de silence, Pidge et Matt arrivèrent, l'air sombre, mais un peu plus concentrés qu'auparavant. Pidge dépassa Lance et se pencha pour inspecter la machine.

— C'est définitivement l'ordinateur central, dit Pidge, s'asseyant sur ses talons. C'est aussi à court de jus. Sans cristal pour alimenter l'endroit, je vais pas pouvoir en faire quoi que ce soit.

Lance fronça les sourcils.

— Tu peux pas simplement… (Il agita vaguement les mains.) Le pirater ?

Le regard que Pidge lui lança en disait assez long.

— J'aurais dû y penser, marmonna Matt.

Sa voix était basse, mais il était concentré sur le problème en question et non sur ce qui lui était arrivé dans le passé. Lance comptait ça comme une victoire.

— Il va nous falloir une source d'alimentation, continua Matt.

— Le château ? proposa Pidge.

Matt croisa les bras.

— Si on peut le poser assez près d'ici. Ou trouver un cristal assez petit pour qu'on puisse le transporter, mais assez gros pour actionner ce truc.

Lance les regarda l'un après l'autre, les sourcils froncés. L'informatique n'était vraiment pas son domaine, mais il croisa les bras et regarda l'ordinateur comme s'il essayait de trouver une solution. Finalement, il secoua la tête :

— Eh ben, quoi qu'on fasse, faudra qu'on attende, non ? Finissons d'inspecter cet endroit avant de retourner au château.

Pidge jeta un dernier regard à l'ordinateur, mais suivit les autres en direction de la pièce la plus éloignée – la seule que Lance n'avait pas encore inspectée. Cela les mena dans un autre couloir, plus large que les autres et recouvert de moquette.

— Je suppose qu'on est dans le bloc de la direction, maintenant, marmonna Lance, reniflant avec dédain.

Dans un tout autre contexte, les tapis et les gravures autour des portes et les chandeliers en métal sophistiqué sur les murs n'auraient pas eu l'air  _trop_ fantaisistes, mais ici, après les couloirs durs et froids de la prison, cela lui donna l'impression d'une claque en pleine figure.

Plus qu'une claque à la figure, il eut la peur de sa vie quand il tourna au coin du couloir et faillit tomber droit dans un cratère. Lance secoua les bras, laissant échapper un glapissement surpris. Le bayard de Pidge s'enroula autour de ses épaules et le tira en arrière, droit dans les bras de Matt.

Lance soupira et sourit aux Holt.

— Merci, dit-il.

Mais ils ne le regardaient pas. Lance suivit leur regard jusqu'au cratère. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus sur le point de faire une chute mortelle, il pouvait voir que le trou était absolument gigantesque. Il faisait bien six mètres de profondeur, voire plus, formant une demi-sphère parfaite découpant les fondations du bâtiment et la roche qui se trouvait en dessous. La lumière de leurs lampes frontales ne leur permettaient pas de voir l'autre côté. Une sorte de bâche de l'espace en plastique grisâtre, tenue par un échafaudage en métal branlant, avait été étendue le long du trou au plafond, camouflant les dégâts depuis le ciel.

Lance poussa une longue expiration en évaluant les dégâts.

— Il s'est passé quoi ici ?

 

* * *

 

Sendak avait trouvé un Altéen.

La nouvelle s'était répandue sur le  _Prédateur_ dans l'heure de l'arrivée du chasseur de têtes. Les Altéens étaient difficiles à trouver, désormais – mais ils n'étaient pas en voie d'extinction, comme Zarkon souhaiterait le faire croire au reste de l'univers. Ils avaient simplement plus de facilité à se cacher que les autres races. Leur camouflage et leur penchant culturel pour la prudence les y aidaient. Keith entendait déjà des rumeurs sur la résistance des Altéens alors qu'il n'en était qu'à la troisième année de son entraînement.

Tout de même, un prisonnier altéen était remarquable et provoqua un flot de commérages que Keith essaya d'ignorer. Le rebelle serait torturé, puis exécuté, il ne se battrait pas dans l'Arène et ne serait pas exhibé comme l'animal enchaîné de Sendak, comme certains soldats semblaient le penser.

Mais dans les jours qui suivirent la capture de l'Altéen, certaines rumeurs devinrent réalité. Le prisonnier fut torturé – ce n'était pas un spectacle public, mais ceux en charge de l'interrogatoire ne cachaient rien de leur activité – mais quand les interrogateurs en eurent fini avec lui, aucune date d'exécution ne fut fixée. Les soldats galras extrapolaient dans leur coin, nombre d'entre eux pariant du sort de l'Altéen.

Puis l'empereur Zarkon en personne débarqua sur le  _Prédateur_ , son escorte à sa suite. Keith faisait partie des membres chargés de l'accueillir, bien qu'il garda le silence et fit de son mieux pour ne pas se faire remarquer pendant que Sendak captait l'attention de l'empereur.

— Est-ce donc vrai que vous avez mis la main sur un Altéen ? demanda Zarkon.

Sendak acquiesça.

— Je l'ai remis à mes meilleurs interrogateurs, mais le peu d'informations qu'il détient ne nous seront pas très utiles.

Un sourire froid déforma les lèvres de Zarkon.

— Qu'importe. Quand il mourra, cela fera un individu de moins de cette espèce fatigante qui obstrue les canalisations de mon empire. J'ose espérer que le spectacle sera divertissant.

Le soir même, tous les membres de l'équipage se rassemblèrent à l'Arène pour regarder l'exécution. Les soldats de Zarkon se chargeaient de la défense, surveillant toute tentative de sauvetage d'autres Altéens. Keith s'assit au milieu de la foule impatiente. Leurs cris assourdissants lui martelèrent le crâne alors que le Champion entrait dans l'Arène.

Keith avait passé trois mois à discuter avec lui, essayant de le comprendre. Le Champion ne répondait que rarement à ses questions, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça puisque Keith lui-même n'arrivait jamais à exprimer exactement ce qu'il voulait demander.  _Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi cela m'importe tant ?_

Keith ne s'était pas rendu compte, avant leurs conversations, à quel point l'humain était jeune. Il était plus âgé que Keith, mais pas de beaucoup. Si ce n'était pour ses mois passés dans l'Arène, qui l'avait à la fois vieilli physiquement et mentalement, Keith doutait qu'il aurait eu la carrure du Champion de Zarkon.

Le Champion observait désormais la foule, l'air apeuré. Il se figea quand il remarqua Zarkon, assis seul à l'avant des tribunes sur une plate-forme spécialement construite pour l'occasion. Keith se demanda s'il savait qui était Zarkon ou s'il savait seulement qu'il était important et donc dangereux.

Dans tous les cas, le Champion se prépara à une embuscade alors que les gardes ouvraient la porte des challengers et poussaient l'Altéen dans l'Arène.

Le cœur de Keith sombra en le voyant. C'était un jeune homme à la peau sombre et aux cheveux noirs coupés court. Les marquages jaunes sous ses yeux brillaient comme des cristaux presque aussi pâles que ses yeux écarquillés. Il serrait l'épée qu'on lui avait donnée dans ses mains tremblantes et en regardait la lame comme si elle allait l'attaquer.

Ce n'était pas un guerrier. Il était comme la plupart des prisonniers jetés dans l'Arène : jeune et en bonne santé, mais inapte au combat. Quel âge avait-il ? Il était plus jeune que Keith, selon les normes de son peuple, à peine sorti de l'enfance. Il semblait si effrayé.

Keith se sentit mal alors les rugissements autour de lui atteignaient leur paroxysme, les Galras devenant frénétiques dans leur hâte de voir l'Altéen mourir. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu d'Altéen en personne avant, mais ils avaient entendu la version de l'histoire de Zarkon. Il leur avait dit que les Altéens étaient ses ennemis jurés, qu'ils dominaient autrefois l'univers et opprimaient les Galras avant que Zarkon n'accède au pouvoir. (Y avait-il ne serait-ce qu'un brin de vérité dans cette histoire, se demandait Keith ? Ces derniers temps, il semblerait qu'il ne pouvait croire en quoi que ce soit qu'on lui avait appris durant son entraînement.)

Dans l'arène, le Champion dévisageait son adversaire, son épée pendant mollement le long de son corps.

— Champion.

Zarkon ne leva pas la voix, mais elle transcenda l'Arène, faisant taire chaque voix qui s'y élevait. L'ensemble de la salle retint son souffle.

— Ton adversaire se trouve devant toi. Rends-moi fier.

L'humain regarda l'Altéen avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Zarkon, plissant les yeux.

— Et si je refuse ?

La salle eut un sursaut et Zarkon grogna de mécontentement.

— Tu connais les règles de tout défi. Le combat ne prend fin que lorsque l'un d'entre vous meurt.

Si la menace tacite de Zarkon choqua le Champion, il n'en montra rien. Ses yeux brûlaient de provocation alors qu'il fixait Zarkon et, délibérément, il jeta son épée.

La bouche de Keith s'assécha et il regarda Zarkon, attendant l'explosion qui ne tarderait pas à venir. À quoi pensait donc l'humain ? La désobéissance était une chose. Là, c'était du pur  _suicide._ Personne ne tenait tête à Zarkon sans le payer de sa vie. Et pour  _quoi_? Un garçon que le Champion ne connaissait pas.

_Faiblesse._

L'homme se tenant bien droit dans le sable, la tête haute alors qu'il regardait l'empereur de la moitié de l'univers connu, n'était pas faible.

Zarkon se tourna vers les officiers et serviteurs installés près de lui.

— Sendak, dit-il d'un ton léger, comme si la rébellion du Champion ne méritait pas sa colère. Faites-le entrer.

Sendak pivota et parla à voix basse dans un transmetteur alors que l'Arène attendait la réponse de Zarkon à cet acte rebelle. Elle vint quelques secondes plus tard sous la forme du son d'une porte grinçant en s'ouvrant. Le Champion flancha alors, son masque d'assurance tombant alors qu'il se tournait brusquement en direction de la porte du champion.

Un béhémoth en surgit, plus grand que la plupart des Galras et au buste plus épais. Il ressemblait vaguement à un Balméran, si ce Balméran avait subi de considérables modifications biotechnologiques. Ses deux bras et une grande partie de son dos avaient été remplacés par des composants robotiques ornés de lignes de quintessence violette. La peau de ses jambes, normalement dure et épaisse, s'affaissait de ses muscles et des os qui se trouvaient en dessous, laissant des parcelles rouge vif à l'air libre. Des fissures capillaires marquaient la carapace de la créature et son unique œil organique brillait d'une couleur jaune à côté de son implant cybernétique rougeoyant.

Il cria et ce rugissement assourdissant fit trembler les piliers de la salle. L'Altéen s'empressa d'aller se cacher tandis que le Champion regardait la bête avec horreur, son visage blêmissant alors que le Balméran commençait à charger.

Esquivant d'une roulade, le Champion plongea sur son épée, la tenant devant lui alors que le Balméran portait un coup de son bras mécanique à sa tête. Il bloqua le coup avec sa lame, mais la force de l'impact le projeta en arrière. Il s'écrasa contre un pilier de pierre et s'écroula au sol, étourdi. Le Balméran poussa un autre rugissement.

Le son glaça Keith jusqu'à l'os. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur un Balméra, mais il en savait assez de ses habitants. Ses instructeurs les avaient décrits comme des êtres insipides et dociles, mais doués de  _conscience._

Cette chose en était à l'opposé. Elle se battait sans la moindre stratégie, mais avec une brutalité terrifiante qui forçait le Champion à rester sur la défensive, battant en retraite autant que possible en travers de l'Arène et essayant de ne pas entrer dans la ligne de mire de son adversaire. La bête rugissait comme un animal sauvage sans montrer le moindre signe d'entendre les tentatives désespérées du Champion de le calmer.

Les scientifiques de Zarkon, ou peut-être les druides d'Haggar, avait créé une chose entièrement nouvelle en utilisant le Balméran comme support. Il était rapide, violent et impitoyable… et Keith n'était pas sûr que le Champion puisse le vaincre.

Il se battait quand même, démontrant à nouveau de son talent. Bien qu'il soit plus petit, plus faible et plus lent que son adversaire, le Champion était également plus intelligent, utilisant le terrain à son avantage, déroutant le Balméran avec des bruits et des feintes et des petites frappes précipitées qui ennuyaient plus la bête qu'elles ne la blessaient. La foule dans les tribunes hurlait à chaque coup. Certains acclamaient le Champion, d'autres voulaient sa mort, mais tous observaient le combat avec grande attention.

Keith resta assis en silence, figé par la peur irrationnelle que lui inspirait le destin du Champion.

Il vit le moment où le vent tourna. Le Champion se débrouillait bien, attirant le Balméran près d'une arche de pierre qu'il semblait vouloir faire tomber sur la tête du monstre. Cela aurait gravement invalidé la bête, si cela ne la tuait pas sur le coup.

Mais le jeune Altéen, qui était resté caché loin de la zone de combat, choisit le mauvais moment pour se précipiter vers un endroit plus sûr. Le Balméran perçut le mouvement et se tourna, oubliant le Champion en faveur d'une proie plus facile.

— Non ! cria le Champion, attirant l'attention de l'Altéen.

Le garçon pivota, reculant en avisant le monstre qui se ruait sur lui, ses griffes de métal prêtes à le mettre en pièces.

Hurlant de rage et de désespoir, le Champion le prit en chasse. Lui comme le Balméran avait perdu de la vitesse au cours de leur bataille, mais le Champion semblait avoir trouvé de nouvelles réserves de force. Il atteignit l'Altéen en même temps que le Balméran et se jeta entre la bête et le garçon, levant son épée pour bloquer à la hâte.

Keith entendit les os se briser dans le silence soudain.

Le Champion s'effondra sur le sable en hurlant, tenant son avant-bras droit broyé et ensanglanté en dessous de lui. Le Balméran rugit, secouant la foule qui semblait avoir perdu la voix, que ce soit de choc, d'horreur ou d'émerveillement.

Keith retint son souffle en regardant le Champion, souhaitant qu'il se relève, qu'il mette fin au combat. C'était stupide. Un rêve d'enfant. Le Champion avait perdu.

— Lève-toi, souffla Keith. Tu es plus fort que ça. Tu dois être plus fort que ça.

L'humain lutta un moment, mais le mouvement ébranla son bras mutilé et il cria de douleur en se laissant retomber sur le sable, roulant de côté pour bercer son bras.

Le Balméran le regarda, semblant contempler sa présence. Il renifla et enjamba son corps immobile pour se diriger vers l'Altéen.

Le Champion leva la tête. Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais sa voix n'atteignit pas les tribunes.

Le dos de l'Altéen percuta une dalle de pierre et il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour chercher une échappatoire. Il n'en trouva aucune. Le Balméran s'approchait lentement.

Le Champion dit à nouveau quelque chose, sa voix toujours inaudible. Sa main gauche se referma autour de la garde de son épée.

Le Balméran leva les deux bras au-dessus du visage levé de l'Altéen.

—  _Non !_  rugit le Champion.

Il se remit sur pied et se précipita en avant, le sang s'écoulant de son bras droit laissant une traînée sur le sol derrière lui. Le Balméran se figea et se retourna, mais il était trop tard. Le Champion l'atteignit, jetant tout son poids dans un dernier coup désespéré.

La lame se ficha dans la nuque du Balméran, se glissant entre la carapace couvrant sa tête et les améliorations mécaniques de son dos. Il hurla, mais fut coupé abruptement alors que la lame du Champion séparait sa tête de son corps.

Le Champion s'effondra une fraction de seconde après le Balméran.

Il ne se releva pas.

Le chaos éclata dans les tribunes, les spectateurs parlant les uns au-dessus des autres, Sendak criant des ordres dans la pagaille. Des gardes se précipitèrent dans l'Arène. Deux d'entre eux attrapèrent le jeune Altéen et le firent sortir par la porte du challenger. Deux autres soulevèrent le Champion par les bras et le traînèrent dans la direction opposée.

Keith se fraya violemment un chemin à travers la foule qui sortait, l'esprit hurlant d'un bruit sourd.  _Comment ?_  se demanda-t-il.  _Pourquoi ? **Pourquoi ?**_

Une paire de druides se précipitèrent en dehors de l'Arène et Keith les suivit jusqu'à une infirmerie où le Champion était attaché à une table. Son visage était pâle et taché de sang, son bras était mou et déformé, l'os et le sang perçant de sa peau lacérée. Un des deux druides tira une scie à os d'un bac de métal.

Keith assimila le tout distraitement, regardant la silhouette immobile du Champion. Keith était resté planté à l'entrée et les druides occupant la pièce se tournèrent dans sa direction comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à le retenir.

— Pourquoi ? siffla Keith, regardant le visage pâle du Champion.

Puis, en haussant le ton :

— Pourquoi ?  _Pourquoi ?!_ Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Il lui hurla des obscénités et des questions décousues, à peine conscient de ce qu'il disait, jusqu'à ce que les druides le forcent à sortir de la pièce. Quand la porte lui claqua au nez, il se mit à la frapper du poing.

—  _Pourquoi ?!_

Une colère mystérieuse et indésirable le submergea. Il haïssait le fait de s'être autant investi dans le Champion. Il haïssait le fait que cet homme avait choisi cette voie plutôt que d'accepter les nombreuses offres de liberté de Keith.

_Pourquoi te sacrifier pour l'Altéen ? Pourquoi choisir l'Arène et non la liberté de l'armée ? Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi… ?_

_Pourquoi je m'en soucie ?_

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain, les druides d'Haggar avaient fini de s'occuper du Champion. Son bras droit brisé avait été coupé un peu au-dessus du coude et remplacé par une prothèse cybernétique conçue personnellement par Haggar. Il était plus fort, plus robuste et versatile que le bras qu'il avait perdu, infusé de quintessence pour en faire une arme.

Ça ne lui allait pas du tout.

Trois jours de suite, Keith alla rendre visite au Champion dans sa cellule, attendant qu'il se réveille. Trois jours de suite, l'homme dormit, le visage tordu de douleur et couvert de sueur.

Les heures passèrent en silence, Keith restant seul dans une cellule de prison avec un homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Il était le Champion de Zarkon. Il était le prisonnier 117-9875. Sendak n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre les noms de ses détenus, et Keith, malgré les semaines passées à le harceler de questions pour chercher à le comprendre, n'avait jamais pensé à lui poser la plus basique des questions.

À tout le moins, ces trois jours donnèrent à Keith le temps de réfléchir.

Était-ce la faiblesse qui avait coûté son bras au Champion ? N'importe quel Galra dirait que c'était la faiblesse. La pitié. La compassion. Le don de soi. Ce genre de choses n'était pas encouragé dans l'armée de Zarkon. Il s'agissait de poids dont on devait se débarrasser.

Sauf que pour le Champion, c'était tout à fait l'inverse. Loin de l'affaiblir, son souci de la vie d'un autre lui avait conféré la force de continuer à se battre, avec plus de puissance et de vitesse qu'il n'en avait au départ. Cela lui avait coûté un bras, oui, mais cela lui avait aussi sauvé la vie – et celle de l'Altéen, au moins temporairement. Le garçon avait disparu depuis que le Champion l'avait sauvé et Keith ne pouvait qu'assumer qu'on l'avait exécuté.

Keith essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'il allait devoir l'annoncer au Champion.

Il ne trouva pas beaucoup de réponses durant ces trois longues journées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'humain se battait pour protéger les autres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela le rendait plus fort et non plus faible.

Keith en vint cependant à une conclusion : il admirait cet homme. Il admirait sa force, ses capacités, son courage… et même sa compassion. Ce n'était pas une vertu galra, mais Keith commençait à penser que c'était une autre qualité du Champion.

Quand le Champion se réveilla alors que le troisième jour touchait à sa fin, Keith mit de côté ses questions sans réponse. Il aurait le temps d'y revenir plus tard. Pour le moment, il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

— Je m'appelle Keith, dit-il, brisant le silence. Et toi ?

 

* * *

 

Yaltin était silencieuse cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis qu'Orgul avait donné un délai de trois jours aux officiers. Luba avait rappelé toutes ses troupes à l'exception de quelques patrouilles dans les canyons où se trouvaient les entrées des tunnels.

Keith se tenait à la porte de la petite chambre qu'il partageait avec Shiro, observant ce dernier avec gêne. Shiro n'avait guère parlé ces dernières heures, remarquant à peine la présence de Keith à ses côtés. Il était désormais assis sur sa couchette, ses bottes jetées de côté, son armure en tas sur le sol. Sa main gauche pendouillait entre ses genoux, rouge et à vif du fait d'avoir été sauvagement récurée dans l'évier de la salle de bain.

— Demain est le grand jour, dit Keith sans conviction, s'essuyant l'arrière du crâne avec une serviette.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de dormir et de manger ces deux derniers jours et il était content d'avoir eu l'occasion de retirer le sang, la sueur et la boue de son pelage.

— Encore un peu et on quittera ce caillou.

Shiro ne fit pas signe de l'avoir entendu.

Keith se mordit la lèvre, laissant la serviette reposer autour de sa nuque. Il tira avec humeur sur les bouts et évita de regarder Shiro. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. De broyer du noir, de rester silencieux. Shiro avait toujours été du genre introspectif, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas complètement renfermé sur lui-même.

Poussant un long soupir, Keith alla s'asseoir au bout de sa propre couchette, séparée que de quelques centimètres de celle de Shiro, pour faire face à ce dernier.

— Je comprends, tu sais.

Shiro leva les yeux, mais garda le silence.

Keith essaya de se forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, mais son regard s'abaissa presque aussitôt sur les mains de Shiro. Il les avait lavées dans les caves, retirant le sang violet des Galras avant que les troupes de Luba ne le voient et le soupçonnent de quelque chose. En rentrant, Keith lui avait suggéré de prendre une douche et il avait refusé, marmonnant qu'il était fatigué.

Quand Keith était revenu du débriefing, il avait trouvé Shiro devant le lavabo d'où s'élevait de la vapeur. Shiro s'accrochait si fort au bassin que ses articulations en étaient devenues blanches.

— Je comprends, répéta Keith, la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. Pourquoi c'est si difficile pour toi. C'est une bonne chose. Tu ne devrais pas être content de tuer des gens, même s'ils le méritent.

Keith se replia sur lui-même, repensant sans le vouloir à la froideur qui l'envahissait au milieu de la bataille.

— L'univers serait un meilleur endroit si tout le monde était comme toi, murmura-t-il.

— Mais ce n'est pas le cas, dit Shiro, et pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, il ne semblait pas sûr de lui. L'armée massacre les Yaltiens. Nous sommes les seuls qui peuvent y mettre fin. Il  _faut_ que j'y mette fin.

Keith essaya de penser à quelque chose de sage à dire, mais la sagesse n'avait jamais été son fort.

— Je… Oui, dit-il, fermant les yeux. Il faut qu'on y mette un terme. C'est vrai. Mais… ça ne veut pas dire que cela doit te plaire.

— Alors je suis censé continuer à me battre ?  _Comment_? En quoi puis-je aider qui que ce soit si je suis toujours en train de douter de moi ? À quoi cela sert d'hésiter quand je  _sais_  déjà ce que j'ai à faire ?

Keith prit la serviette à deux mains et la tordit, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans le tissu rêche.

— À quoi cela sert ? répéta-t-il, laissant échapper un petit ricanement dont l'amertume se ressentit sur sa langue. Cela t'empêche de faire quelque chose que tu regretterais.

Il leva les yeux et vit que Shiro le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

— Nous savons tous deux ce qu'on doit faire pour gagner, continua-t-il.  _Tu sais_ ce qu'on pourrait faire et tu sais que la victoire n'en vaudrait pas le coût.

— Keith…

Secouant la tête, Keith jeta la serviette de côté.

— Désolé. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple, mais… (Il haussa les épaules d'un air désolé.) J'espère que tu t'accroches à cette part de toi. Ça nous a menés si loin, non ?

Les épaules de Shiro s'affaissèrent et un maigre sourire lui étira le coin des lèvres.

— Ouais, dit-il. Je suppose.

 

* * *

 

Les paladins se regroupèrent dans le couloir de l'autre côté du cratère. Lance, Pidge et Matt avaient fait le tour par un hangar vide, dépassant les morceaux de cristal galra brisés et traversant d'autres bureaux vidés de fond en comble pour rejoindre le couloir en face de là où ils venaient. Hunk et Allura les y rejoignirent, guidés par Coran.

— Nous avons fait tout le tour, dit Allura, lançant un regard compatissant à Matt, qui fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Il n'y a personne ici.

La colère se mit à bouillir au fond de Matt. Allura ne la méritait pas, il le savait, mais ceux qui la méritaient n'étaient pas là. Cet endroit était rempli de souvenirs dont la plupart avaient été enfouis si profondément dans l'esprit de Matt qu'il ne les avait pas reconnus avant de se retrouver devant une pièce familière qui les avait tous ramenés à la surface.

— Eh bien, c'est bien  _quelque chose_ qui a fait ça, s'emporta-t-il, agitant la main en direction du cratère. C'était sûrement un de ces monstres qu'ils nous ont envoyés.

Les doigts de Pidge effleurèrent le coude de Matt, mais il les chassa d'un geste brusque. À côté d'iel, Lance se mordit la lèvre et regarda Allura, attendant visiblement de voir ce qu'elle avait à dire. Matt essaya de ne pas mal le prendre.

— Je suis désolée, Matt, dit gentiment Allura. Il n'y a aucune information. Aucun prisonnier. Aucune alimentation. Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères trouver.

— Il doit bien y avoir  _quelque chose_ , dit Matt, sa voix le trahissant en se mettant à trembler.

Pidge le regarda, puis activa son transmetteur :

— Hé, Coran…

— Oui, Pidge ?

— Tu te souviens que j'ai intégré des capteurs GPT dans nos armures ? Vu qu'on est sur la planète, ça devrait augmenter la précision de tes scanners. Juste histoire d'être sûrs, tu peux lancer un autre scan ?

— Bien sûr. Donne-moi un tick et…

Allura ferma les yeux.

— Ça ne sert à rien, Pidge. Cet endroit est–

— Quiznak !

Le cœur de Matt manqua un battement.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

— Oui, dit Coran. Je distingue trois signes de vie. Ils sont légers, mais ils sont là. Ils sont–

Coran s'interrompit, sa confusion filtrant dans le silence qui tomba.

— Ils sont à  _l'extérieur_  de la prison, finit-il par reprendre. À un demi-mark à l'ouest de votre position actuelle.

— À l'extérieur ? répéta Allura. Tu es sûr ?

— Sûr et certain.

— Mais… c'est impossible, dit Allura, tournant le dos aux autres et portant une main à son casque. J'ai vu le cristal qu'ils utilisaient pour alimenter ce bâtiment. Cela ne peut maintenir la vie aussi loin. Si ce cristal a été brisé plus de deux jours plus tôt – et je suis sûre que c'est le cas au vu du peu de quintessence qui reste dans les fragments – personne sur cette planète ne devrait être encore en vie. Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi se seraient-ils  _éloignés_ de la seule trace de civilisation de cette planète ?

Coran soupira.

— Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques petites structures là-bas ; peut-être que l'une d'entre elles est un système de survie.

Le cœur de Matt battait à vive allure, le souffle bloqué dans sa poitrine. Des petites structures séparées du bâtiment principal. Assez éloignées pour que l'énergie du cristal ne les atteigne pas.

— Les cuves Pri-P.

Matt se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute quand il sentit le poids de quatre regards sur lui. Le couloir plongea dans le silence.

— Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda Coran.

Les autres paladins eurent l'air à la fois heureux que quelqu'un lui ait posé la question et anxieux d'en connaître la réponse.

Matt pesa prudemment ses mots. Il y avait des choses que les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir, des choses que Matt lui-même n'était pas prêt à évoquer.

— Privation prolongée, dit-il. C'est une des expériences que faisaient les Galras ici. Je… Ils…

Il ravala les souvenirs qui remontèrent à la surface de son esprit et reprit :

— Les Galras utilisaient ces cuves pour étudier les effets d'une privation de quintessence sur différentes espèces.

Le visage d'Allura était déformé par l'horreur.

— C'est… C'est  _effroyable_.

Hunk se tourna vers elle tandis que Lance continuait de dévisager Matt. Il refusait de regarder Pidge, dont les yeux lui perçaient le crâne. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait probablement ce qu'être privé de quintessence voulait dire, du moins pas vraiment, et Matt espérait qu'ils ne le découvrent jamais.

— Mais… fit la voix de Coran, pas aussi ouvertement horrifiée que celle d'Allura, mais aussi secouée. C'est une condamnation à mort.

 _Pas pour moi_ , pensa Matt. À voix haute, il ne fit que dire :

— Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour sauver ceux qui sont là-bas.

Le silence les accompagna jusqu'au mur ouest du bâtiment dans lequel Pidge découpa une autre ouverture. Le paysage à l'extérieur semblait plus morne qu'avant, maintenant qu'ils quittaient leur abri. Aucune plante ne poussait sur Vel-17. Même le sol semblait avoir été vidé de ses couleurs, tout en nuances de gris et de brun terne. Des rochers escarpés s'élevaient au loin, mais les kilomètres les séparant étaient si plats que cela semblait à peine naturel.

Plus ils s'éloignaient de la prison, plus marcher devenait difficile, mais Matt serra les dents et se força à avancer.  _L'obscurité. Le froid._ Il y avait des gens dans les cuves.  _Un cycle de cauchemars sans fin ne laissant place qu'à l'enfer au réveil._ Matt n'allait pas les abandonner. Il ne le pouvait pas.  _Laissez-moi sortir, laissez-moi sortir, laissez-moi **sortir !**_

Quand les cuves Pri-P apparurent dans le décor gris dénué de relief, les paladins étaient déjà presque à leur niveau. Trois cercueils de métal, dont la lisse surface argentée était ternie par la crasse et la poussière, reposaient côte à côte. Deux d'entre eux étaient de taille similaire aux capsules de soin du château-vaisseau : environ deux mètres de long sur un mètre de large. Le troisième était plus large, construit pour les habitants de l'univers au physique plus impressionnant. Chacun était allongé dans une cavité creusée dans le sol, avec seulement quelques millimètres de terre surplombant le dessus.

_On lui avait administré un sédatif dans les cellules, alors il n'était que vaguement conscient d'être traîné à l'air libre, froid et immobile. Des griffes s'accrochaient à ses bras et ses jambes. Un masque de plastique était appuyé contre sa bouche et son nez. Un coin de son esprit nota les sons qui l'entouraient – des grognements d'effort, des pieds raclant la terre – et sut que cela voulait dire que Vel-17 avait une atmosphère, bien que le masque indique qu'elle n'était pas respirable. Ou peut-être qu'ils souhaitaient s'assurer qu'il reste calme._

_Il se sentait étrangement léger, maintenant qu'il y pensait, et ne put rassembler le moindre sentiment d'urgence ou de peur alors qu'on l'allongeait dans un trou dans le sol. Un léger rembourrage l'entourait de chaque côté et les Galras attachèrent rapidement des sondes à sa tête, ses mains et son torse. Quelque chose lui piqua le bras. Il regarda le ciel dont le bleu foncé était parsemé ici et là de quelques étoiles. C'était… joli._

_Les mains le quittèrent, les pneumatiques sifflèrent et il fut plongé dans l'obscurité._

Matt ferma les yeux, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. C'était le passé. C'était fini. Il était  _là,_  il était  _libre,_ il fallait qu'il  _arrête de penser à ce qui lui était arrivé._

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se força à regarder les cuves Pri-P. Elles semblaient plus grandes que dans son souvenir, mais plus petites à la fois.

— Matt ? murmura Pidge, trop bas pour que les autres l'entendent.

Matt voulait lui sourire, mais il n'arriva pas à mouvoir son visage. Iel savait. (Comment le pouvait-iel ?) Matt fit un pas en avant et s'accroupit devant les deux plus petites cuves. Les panels de contrôle brillaient doucement et il se souvint avoir entendu dire qu'ils étaient alimentés par des batteries plutôt que par de la quintessence. Les mains tremblantes, Matt appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes et la première cuve, suivie de la seconde, s'ouvrit dans un sifflement. Allura en fit de même avec la dernière cuve et Matt recula.

Il ne saurait dire à quelle race appartenaient les prisonniers, bien qu'ils semblaient tous avoir la même forme. Ils étaient des humanoïdes à la peau bleue pâle et ratatinée du fait du temps passé dans les cuves. Leurs bras se terminaient par des mains à trois doigts et quand ils bougèrent, les sondes et les perfusions se détachant d'eux pour s'enfouir dans les murs des cuves, Matt vit des crêtes osseuses le long de leur colonne vertébrale. Des améliorations cybernétiques déformaient en outre leur apparence : l'un avait une paire de bras épais, l'autre portait un masque qui comprenait une paire de yeux rougeoyants. Quant au dernier alien, son corps était recouvert d'un maillage de métal fin et flexible, comme des nerfs synthétiques courant le long de son dos et de ses membres jusqu'au sommet de son crâne.

Le pire, c'était la manière dont leur peau semblait tomber en morceaux au moindre mouvement, comme s'ils pourrissaient de l'intérieur.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux d'un seul chef, levant la tête pour regarder les paladins de leurs yeux vides – deux rouges et quatre totalement blancs. Le cœur de Matt se serra horriblement. Il recula, un cri coincé dans la gorge, et tendit le bras en arrière pour chercher à l'aveugle celui de Pidge.

Les mains des prisonniers saisirent les bords des cuves Pri-P et se projetèrent en l'air. Ils beuglèrent d'une façon épouvantable et assourdissante qui fit grincer les dents de Matt et qui brisa le silence du monde sans vie.

Matt pivota, entraînant Pidge à sa suite.

— Courez ! cria-t-il.

Lance se lança à ses trousses, la tête tournée pour regarder les créatures qui atterrirent près des cuves avec assez de force pour faire trembler le sol. Matt tira de toutes ses forces sur le bras de Lance.

— Il faut rejoindre le lion vert, dit Allura, courant aux côtés de Lance.

Hunk avait un peu de retard sur Pidge, son bayard sortit mais pas encore activé.

Ils n'eurent droit qu'à un cri en guise d'avertissement avant qu'une des créatures ne tombe du ciel, arrachant Pidge à Matt. Pidge hurla et invoqua son bayard, tailladant la chose, tandis qu'Allura et Lance retenaient Matt.

— Pidge ! hurla-t-il. Lâchez-moi. Pidge !

— Je vais bien, cria Pidge en retour, s'éloignant précipitamment de la créature qui recula face au barrage des lasers de Hunk. Courez !

L'instinct de Matt lui hurlait de rejoindre Pidge, mais les deux autres créatures avaient rejoint la première, formant une barrière entre les deux groupes. La distance qui les séparait était déjà de cinq mètres, les créatures sifflant et se jetant sur les paladins de chaque côté.

Matt se laissa entraîner à contrecœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note de la traductrice : J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_
> 
> _La semaine prochaine (sûrement le mercredi plutôt que le jeudi, pour une fois), les paladins s'engagent dans une course-poursuite avec les zombies de cette planète zombie tandis que Keith et Shiro défendent Yaltin jusqu'à la fin de l'ultimatum laissé par Orgul... peut-être en vain._


	14. What Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La bataille de Yaltin met Shiro à rude épreuve, rongé par la culpabilité. Keith s'est remémoré sa rencontre avec Shiro et lui a offert un peu de soutien. Pendant ce temps, les paladins ont voyagé jusqu'à Vel-17, une planète abandonnée où Matt a été retenu prisonnier pendant un an. Dans les cuves Pri-P, qui servaient à tester les effets d'une privation de quintessence, ils ont trouvé trois monstres. Désormais séparés, les paladins tentent de rejoindre le lion vert pour s'échapper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Avertissements pour ce chapitre : génocide/massacre (les faits en eux-mêmes ne sont pas décrits) et asphyxie/strangulation (n'entraînant pas la mort.)**
> 
> _Note de la traductrice : Et voilà, chapitre posté le mercredi, comme je l'avais dit (en même temps je ne suis pas là demain et j'allais pas vous faire attendre jusqu'à vendredi...). Bonne lecture !_

Shiro se réveilla le jour de la date butoir laissée par Orgul plus résolu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. C'était le calme du Champion, un état d'esprit de concentration extrême qui ne laissait aucune place à la culpabilité.  _Sauve ceux que tu peux. Tue quand il le faut. Survis._

Il n'allait pas – ne pouvait pas – abandonner Deyra, Phana et les autres Yaltiens.

Keith le suivait du regard alors qu'ils sortaient de leurs quartiers pour rejoindre la salle de briefing. Shiro savait qu'il pensait à la veille et il souhaitait pouvoir s'expliquer. Il souhaitait pouvoir trouver les mots appropriés pour décrire ce que c'était de vivre avec un pied toujours dans l'Arène, d'avoir des visages – des centaines de visages – hantant ses rêves, l'observant depuis les ténèbres des tunnels pendant qu'il se battait. Quand les Galras étaient à ses pieds, gémissants et mourants, c'était difficile de les voir comme des ennemis. Pas alors qu' _adversaire_ et  _victime_ se mêlaient si étroitement dans ses souvenirs.

Il aurait voulu connaître le nom du jeune Nyxt qu'il avait tué. Peut-être qu'alors, il arrêterait de voir le sang d'un innocent marquant son bras galra.

— Comment… tu te sens ? demanda lentement Keith.

Shiro ne l'avait jamais vu l'air aussi timide.

— Ça va.

C'était une réponse automatique qui accentua la moue de Keith. Shiro inspira puis relâcha lentement son souffle et un peu de tension avec. Il offrit à Keith un sourire contrit :

— Vraiment, je vais mieux. J'étais juste fatigué hier. La semaine a été longue – pour nous deux, j'en suis sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera plus.

Keith ne semblait pas satisfait.

— Shiro, je… Tu…

Il s'interrompit, ses oreilles tressautant avec irritation. Après un moment, il soupira et pencha la tête.

— J'ai confiance en toi.

Shiro s'arrêta net. Keith fit quelques pas de plus avant de s'arrêter aussi. Shiro fixa l'arrière de son crâne.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Les épaules de Keith se haussèrent, puis s'affaissèrent.

— C'est juste que… je ne sais pas si ce qu'on fait est juste. Je sais ce que les autres Galras en diraient et je sais qu'ils ont tort, mais… je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre. Je veux aider les Yaltiens et je me battrais jusqu'au bout, mais Shiro, si tu penses qu'on devrait changer de façon de faire, je te suivrai.

Il pivota, scrutant Shiro de ses yeux luminescents.

Son expression lui donna l'effet d'un coup de couteau lui coupant le souffle et le laissant sonné. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Avec confiance, admiration. Espoir.

Shiro ne savait pas s'il pouvait être celui que Keith voulait qu'il soit. Autrefois, il était un leader respecté et loué, mais l'Arène avait détruit cet homme et l'avait changé. Parfois, Shiro ne se reconnaissait même plus. Qui était-il en dehors des murs de l'Arène ? Pourrait-il un jour redevenir l'homme qu'il était avant ?

_Fais ce que tu as à faire._

Shiro sourit à Keith, essayant de respirer la confiance en soi et le calme.

— Merci, Keith. Ça me touche vraiment.

Quand ils atteignirent la salle de briefing, elle était déjà surpeuplée d'officiers. Shiro trouva une place près du mur du fond où il pourrait réfléchir en toute tranquillité. Quelque chose allait changer aujourd'hui, mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire que la bataille était terminée – et si c'était le cas, ils allaient devoir réfléchir au futur de cette planète.

Les pensées de Shiro l'avaient tenu éveillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et une chose lui était venue très clairement : il n'avait pas du tout adopté la bonne marche à suivre. Dès qu'il avait mis les pieds à la surface de Yaltin, il avait joué selon les règles de l'armée galra.  _La victoire ou la mort,_ n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils disaient sans cesse ? Il s'était lancé dans ce combat comme si c'était un match dans l'Arène, où garder le dessus était le seul moyen de protéger ceux qui dépendaient de lui.

Mais Shiro ne pouvait défaire une armée. Les Yaltiens étaient en infériorité numérique et militaire, et prolonger la guerre allongeait leurs pertes. Il devait arrêter de penser comme un gladiateur et commencer à réfléchir comme un général. La guerre ne s'arrêtait pas à ce seul combat.

Et s'ils arrêtaient de chercher la victoire ? Ils avaient retardé l'avancée d'Orgul vers la Terre autant qu'ils le pouvaient en ces circonstances ; désormais, la priorité était de garder en vie autant de Yaltiens que possible et préserver leur chance de liberté. La nature des tunnels empêchait Luba de savoir combien de Yaltiens s'y trouvaient encore. Avaient-ils un moyen de s'échapper ? Ils pourraient mettre en scène leur défaite, s'enfuir sur des terres inoccupées et s'unir avec les autres Yaltiens…

Si Orgul pensait avoir gagné, l'armée se retirerait, ne laissant que des sentinelles et quelques galras sur la planète. Si les Yaltiens formaient leur propre armée, si Shiro et Keith les aidaient à peaufiner leurs stratégies, ils seraient peut-être en mesure de reprendre leur planète. Shiro et Keith pourraient même réussir d'une façon ou d'une autre à attirer l'attention de Voltron sur Yaltin après leur départ.

Le cœur de Shiro s'emballa. Des leçons de la Garnison à moitié oubliées refirent surface et il se prit à passer en revue diverses tactiques. Cela pourrait fonctionner. Il ne serait certes pas là pour protéger les Yaltiens, mais ils étaient intelligents et braves et savaient travailler en équipe. Avec les connaissances de Keith sur l'armée galra et la formation que Shiro avait reçue à la garnison, ils pourraient préparer les Yaltiens à se battre d'eux-mêmes.

Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres, ses doigts tambourinant doucement sur son bras métallique. Une énergie s'instaura en lui, étrange et pourtant familière. Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas le sable de l'Arène qu'il vit en fermant les yeux, mais la bibliothèque de la Garnison. Le bazar familier de son appartement. Les étoiles, claires comme du cristal dans le ciel du désert. Les révisions avec Matt, les entraînements pour la mission Kerberos, les nuits passées dans les simulations de combat pour se mesurer aux plus grands commandants de l'histoire de la Garnison.

À présent, s'ils pouvaient juste en finir avec ce briefing, Shiro pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses.

— Que tout le monde se taise et écoute !

Shiro se redressa alors que les conversations s'interrompaient. Les Galras pivotèrent de concert vers l'écran à l'avant de la pièce, où se trouvait le lieutenant Luba, les oreilles plaquées contre son crâne, une main dansant fébrilement sur la garde de son épée. Elle avait les lèvres retroussées dans une grimace mécontente et son regard balaya à plusieurs reprises l'ensemble de la pièce. Il resta posé sur Keith un moment de plus et, sans le vouloir, Shiro activa son bras galra.

— Nouveaux ordres de la commandante Orgul, dit sèchement Luba.

Sa main se resserra sur son épée et Shiro s'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à désactiver son bras. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose–

— On se retire.

Le choc traversa l'assemblée, avant qu'elle ne se dissolve rapidement en grommellements mécontents.

Luba haussa la voix pour couvrir le bruit.

— Menez vos troupes aux navettes. On part dans une heure.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, laissant derrière elle la pièce plongée dans un silence abasourdi. Le froid gagna le corps de Shiro alors que son bras s'éteignait et il jeta un regard stupéfait à Keith, qui semblait tout aussi troublé que lui.

— C'est peut-être bon signe, murmura-t-il.

Ces mots sonnaient creux aux oreilles de Shiro et il réprima un frisson.

— Peut-être… répéta Keith, avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Shiro pensa aux Yaltiens qui attendaient leur arrivée dans les caves. Cela prendrait une heure pour les rejoindre ; s'ils y allaient, les vaisseaux d'Orgul partiraient sans eux. Si l'armée abandonnait réellement l'invasion, Keith et Shiro resteraient coincés sur Yaltin pendant qu'Orgul continuait en direction de la Terre.

— Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le choix, marmonna Shiro. Faisons nos bagages et rejoignons les vaisseaux.

Il essaya de ne pas s'appesantir sur l'étrange impression qui lui nouait les tripes.

 

* * *

 

Hunk courait.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps le monstre galra les pourchassait, avec son horrible souffle râpeux résonnant dans l'obscurité et ses hurlements qui lui donnaient la chair de poule. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait un point de côté, les poumons en feu et que son cœur aimerait vraiment se retrouver sur une autre planète, avec ou sans le reste de son corps.

Un autre hurlement à glacer le sang retentit derrière lui et Hunk se tourna vers l'embrasure de porte illuminée par la lampe frontale de Pidge. Le monstre dérapa en dépassant la porte, ses griffes cybernétiques grinçant contre le sol métallique. Pidge se retourna vivement, son bayard bourdonnant d'électricité et iel l'abattit sur le panel de contrôle de la porte. Elle se ferma aussitôt, une fraction de seconde avant que la créature ne l'atteigne, et le bruit de collision qui en découla retourna l'estomac de Hunk.

Pidge et Hunk ne s'attardèrent pas pour découvrir combien de temps la créature prendrait à forcer le passage. Par expérience, ils savaient que la réponse était probablement moins de dix secondes. Avoir deux gros bras robotiques attachés à son corps devait être bien utile.

— On peut pas continuer comme ça, haleta Hunk, s'accrochant au mur alors qu'ils se précipitaient dans un virage.

Pidge ne dit rien et Hunk se dit qu'iel devait être du même avis.

Ils avaient tous les deux bénéficié de l'entraînement de la Garnison, bien sûr ; courir leur était familier. (C'était aussi étonnamment aisé quand l'alternative était d'être dévoré par une expérience galra zombifiée. Pour une fois, Hunk et son anxiété étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.) Pidge était plus rapide que Hunk, mais le sprint avait toujours été son point fort, alors que Hunk était fait pour l'endurance. Si  _lui_ ralentissait, Pidge devait être sur le point de s'effondrer.

Derrière eux, le métal se mit à crier, puis céda et s'écrasa contre le mur.

Hunk accéléra, rattrapant Pidge, qui trébucha et se rattrapa en s'appuyant au mur. Hunk s'arrêta pour l'aider. Au même moment, la créature tourna au coin du couloir, les repéra et poussa un long hurlement.

Le cœur battant à vive allure, Hunk se plaça devant Pidge, fit apparaître son bayard et ouvrit le feu.

La créature ne ralentit pas, faisant un bond de côté et se jetant au mur. Ses griffes métalliques s'y encastrèrent et elle utilisa son élan pour passer au-dessus de Hunk et atterrir derrière lui, assez proche pour lui porter un coup.

Une corde fine s'enroula autour de la cheville de Hunk et le tira dans une pièce sombre.

— Dépêche-toi ! cria Pidge, passant à toute vitesse devant lui.

Mis à part leurs lampes frontales, le bayard de Pidge était la seule source de lumière de la pièce et elle projetait des ombres étranges sur le visage de Pidge alors qu'iel plongeait sur les contrôles de la porte. La créature bondit. Le bayard de Pidge grilla le panneau de contrôle et la porte se ferma brusquement, écrasant le bras de la créature. Elle hurla et la main visible à la porte se tordit violemment. L'obscurité qui entourait Hunk s'emplissait du bourdonnement sourd dans ses oreilles et il avait l'impression de flotter au fin fond de l'espace, des petits points blancs scintillant comme des étoiles au coin de sa vision.

Pidge s'approcha de lui, lui criait quelque chose… quelque chose–

— …le bureau !  _Hunk_! Aide-moi à bouger le bureau !

Son esprit brouillé par la panique finit par capter les mots de Pidge alors qu'iel s'adossait à un énorme bureau de métal et se démenait à le pousser pour barrer la porte. Le bureau bougea à peine d'un millimètre, puis s'arrêta alors que Pidge perdait l'équilibre. La créature s'écrasa contre la porte.

—  _Hunk !_

Hunk fit disparaître son bayard pour pouvoir s'agripper au bord du bureau avec ses deux mains. Il prit position et poussa de toutes ses forces, faisant glisser le bureau jusqu'à la porte. Il le retourna à la dernière seconde pour que la table recouvre l'intégralité de la porte, puis pivota à la recherche d'autres meubles.

Sa lampe frontale balaya un labo plongé dans l'obscurité, rempli de comptoirs divers fixés au sol et recouverts de flacons, de boîtes de pétri et de machines non identifiables. Il y avait quelques tabourets que Hunk ajouta à leur barricade bancale, et un chariot roulant qu'il retourna et logea sous le bureau.

La créature continua de se cogner à la porte, le bruit amplifié par le cliquetis des meubles secoués. Hunk refit un tour de pièce, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à rajouter à la barricade. Il s'éloigna de la porte, invoquant son bayard, et chercha une autre issue. Il n'y en avait pas.

Du côté opposé à la porte, Pidge s'appuya contre un comptoir et se laissa glisser au sol, la respiration difficile. Iel porta une main à son casque.

— Matt, tu m'entends ? Allura, Lance ?

— Je les vois sur les scanners du château, indiqua Coran. Ils sont toujours ensemble et toujours en mouvement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

— Il y a des monstres, dit simplement Pidge.  _Matt_. Réponds-moi !

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis la voix de Lance se fit entendre, pincée et tendue :

— C'est  _vraiment_ pas le moment, Pidge, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Pidge leva les yeux vers Hunk. Il s'approcha, mais resta debout, trop nerveux pour rester assis. Il regarda la porte et grimaça alors que la créature s'abattait à nouveau sur le métal.

— J'essaie de trouver un plan, dit Pidge. Il faut qu'on sorte de là, et vite.

— Non,  _vraiment_? railla Lance. J'avais pas remarq– augh !

Des bruits de lasers, légers mais effrénés, remplirent les oreilles de Hunk et son souffle se coupa.

— Lance ?  _Lance_?

— Je vais bien, mec, dit Lance avec une désinvolture forcée. Mais, euh. (Une nouvelle volée de tirs retentit.) Je suis un peu occupé, là. Prévenez-moi quand vous trouvez un plan, parce qu'on est plutôt mal barrés de notre côté.

Hunk ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa, l'esprit vide. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était la créature qui cherchait à les atteindre.  _Boum. Boum. Boum._ Hunk frissonna à chaque coup, se repliant sur lui-même et se ratatinant contre le comptoir.

Pidge posa une main sur son bras, lui permettant de garder les pieds sur terre, et il se força à lui sourire.

— Tu veux savoir un truc ? dit Hunk, sa voix tremblant plus que ses genoux. Lance voulait toujours que je joue à  _Left 4 Dead_ avec lui, et c'est exactement pour cette raison que je disais non.

Pidge rit légèrement, appuyant la tête contre le meuble derrière iel. Iel ferma les yeux.

— Les jeux d'horreur ne m'ont jamais posé de problèmes. Je suis pas sûr·e que ce sera toujours le cas après ça.

 

* * *

 

Le bayard de Lance chauffait comme un petit moteur dans ses mains alors qu'il tirait quelques lasers de plus en direction de la créature qui essayait de bouffer le visage d'Allura, ses yeux cybernétiques brillant d'un rouge ardent. C'était drôle, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son arme pouvait surchauffer, et bien évidemment, c'était maintenant que cela devait arriver. Il tirait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait depuis plus longtemps qu'il n'en fallait. Peu importait que ce pistolet soit magique, il générait des petits éclairs de lumière assez chauds et denses pour consumer du métal massif. Il avait bien le droit de griller un peu.

Allura saisit le poignet de la créature et la contourna, coinçant ses bras dans son dos. La créature se débattit, tordant le cou pour essayer de la mordre, mais elle serra les dents et la plaqua au sol avant d'adresser un regard dur à Lance.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Va aider Matt.

— O-Ok.

Lance changea sa prise sur son pistolet, essayant de ne pas penser à la chaleur inconfortable que le canon dégageait et qui le brûlait même à travers ses gants. Matt se battait au bout du couloir, visible grâce à la lumière de son casque qui illuminait directement les dents blanches et acérées de la seconde créature.

L'épée de Matt produisit des étincelles contre les griffes de la bête. Lance ne savait pas de quoi la peau de ces choses était faite, mais c'était effroyablement résistant, à tel point que Matt pouvait à peine en faire couler le sang, même aux rares occasions où il arrivait à lui porter un coup direct.

Lance leva son arme et visa. (C'était tellement plus simple avant, quand les créatures étaient loin d'eux et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de toucher ses amis.) Matt s'éloigna de la créature un instant en titubant, la peur se mélangeant à la fatigue sur son visage.

Lance tira.

Son laser toucha la créature en plein cœur – ou du moins où le cœur se situait chez un humain. Apparemment, ces choses étaient faites différemment ou étaient tout simplement  _très_ résistantes, parce que le coup ne lui fit pas grand-chose. Oh, bien sûr, la bête chancela un peu et hurla (plus de rage que de douleur), mais la seconde d'après, elle se trouvait à nouveau au-dessus de Matt, abattant ses deux bras sur son bouclier, ce qui fit fléchir les genoux du paladin.

Lance leva à nouveau son arme en jurant et attendit une autre occasion de tirer.

Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une ouverture, Allura cria. Quelque chose tomba dans un bruit sourd écœurant qui lui hérissa les poils de la nuque. Lance se retourna–

La créature qu'Allura combattait tacla Lance, vidant l'air de ses poumons. Il lâcha son bayard qui se désactiva en touchant le sol et glissant dans le couloir obscur. Il ne put s'en inquiéter bien longtemps. Son dos frappa le mur et la créature l'y plaqua d'une main autour de sa gorge.

La respiration coupée, Lance se débattit, donnant des coups de pied à la chose, griffant ses mains, grimaçant alors que la créature appuyait d'autant plus sur son cou, le pressant contre le mur avec une telle force qu'il pensa que si le mur ne cédait pas bientôt, ce serait à sa nuque de le faire. Sa lampe frontale illumina Allura un instant alors qu'elle se relevait. Lance n'eut pas le temps de distinguer grand-chose, mais elle boitait un peu et, c'était peut-être son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, mais il crut voir une traînée rouge sur le blanc de son armure.

La créature rugit au visage de Lance. Il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de voir de si près l'intérieur de la gorge du monstre et ce qu'il vit le fit souhaiter que le manque d'oxygène se dépêche de faire son travail et l'envoie au tapis.

Ses doigts ne semblèrent pas avoir reçu le message, puisqu'ils continuèrent de s'accrocher aux griffes du monstre avec plus d'empressement. Enfin, ça n'aidait en rien. Il pouvait à peine s'accrocher à la peau dure et glissante de sa main et même s'il y arrivait, il ne pensait pas trouver la force de la faire bouger. Purée, il avait réussi à lui donner de bons coups de pied alors qu'il se débattait à l'aveugle, et tout ce qu'il avait accompli, c'était de se faire mal aux orteils.

Il allait mourir.

Cette réalisation se glissa dans son esprit comme du verglas : froid et inaperçu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit soudainement en train de glisser de la Rue de la Vie jusqu'au gouffre sans fond de l'impuissance. Il s'accrocha au poignet de la créature, les mains tremblantes, s'immobilisant dans sa poigne, regardant ses dents alors que l'obscurité de Vel-17 rongeait peu à peu sa vision, consumant tout sauf les deux flammes des yeux de la créature.

Il allait mourir et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était :  _j'arrive pas à croire que je me suis moqué de Val pour son kit de survie contre les zombies._

Un éclat de lumière apparut dans les ténèbres. Quelque chose de blanc entra dans le faisceau de sa lampe.

La créature recula brusquement, éloignant Lance du mur. Il bascula, suspendu dans les airs un instant avant que la main à sa gorge ne disparaisse.

Lance s'écroula brutalement au sol, ses jambes cédant sous lui et le sol en métal froid venant à sa rencontre. Il toussa, se repliant sur lui-même instinctivement. Allura s'agenouilla à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule, les yeux écarquillés et inquiets. Lance lui aurait bien sorti un joli trait d'esprit s'il pouvait respirer sans que sa gorge ne lui donne l'impression d'avoir avalé un chat en colère.

— Lance, est-ce que ça va ? Tu peux te lever ?

Plutôt que d'essayer de parler, Lance hocha la tête et se releva. Allura le prit par le bras et l'aida à se remettre sur pied. Dès qu'il trouva l'équilibre, elle le relâcha et lui mit son bayard dans les mains. Matt les rejoignit à reculons, l'air affolé, son épée tendue tremblant dans ses mains.

Les deux monstres s'approchèrent d'eux, bougeant avec une fluidité étrangement élégante, comme des lions à deux pattes chassant une gazelle blessée. (Ce qui n'était  _tellement_ pas juste. Lance était un paladin de Voltron, c'était  _lui_ qui était censé être le lion de la pièce.)

Matt continua de s'éloigner des créatures avec lenteur, comme s'il pensait qu'elles n'attaqueraient pas s'il ne les effrayait pas. Enfin… En fait, il avait peut-être raison. Les bêtes semblaient prendre leur temps pour en finir avec eux. Lance ne pensait pas que c'était parce qu'elles avaient peur ; elles semblaient à peine égratignées alors que Matt avait un horrible bleu à la mâchoire, Allura avait une coupure au-dessus de l'œil qui saignait abondamment et Lance avait presque fini étouffé par un zombie bas de gamme.

— Matt, Lance, préparez-vous à courir, murmura Allura.

Lance allait se tourner dans sa direction, une question aux lèvres.

Puis, une porte métallique vola au-dessus de sa tête, plaquant les deux monstres au sol. Allura saisit les poignets des autres paladins et les tira devant elle en criant  _Courez !_ ce qui n'était absolument pas nécessaire.

Lance se mit à courir, son bayard reprenant sa forme inactive. Après quelques secondes seulement, la voix de Coran leur parvint, affolée :

— Ce n'est pas la bonne direction !

—  _Quoi ?_  cria Allura.

Lance fit apparaître le GPS altéen au poignet de son armure et vérifia leur emplacement.

— Merde, siffla-t-il avant d'être entraîné dans une autre quinte de toux.

Matt le prit par le bras pour qu'il continue de courir, ce qui fut apprécié, sinon Lance aurait sûrement fini la tête la première dans un mur pendant que ses poumons essayaient de s'échapper par sa gorge.

Coran avait raison. C'était difficile de savoir où on allait dans une prison inconnue plongée dans le noir où tout se ressemblait et où un couple de monstres cauchemardesques vous donnait la chasse. Ils avaient tout de même réussi à parcourir la moitié du chemin jusqu'aux marqueurs de Pidge et de Hunk, près de là où ils avaient laissé le lion vert.

À présent, néanmoins, ils se dirigeaient plus ou moins vers là d'où ils venaient, s'éloignant de leur porte de sortie.

Allura marmonna quelque chose qui semblait bien plus laid que  _quiznak_.

— Pidge, Hunk, répondez.

— Allura, s'exclama Pidge.

La voix de Pidge semblait soulagée, mais cela ne suffit pas à alléger la tension.

— Est-ce que vous allez tous bien ? demanda-t-iel. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?

— Je crains que non.

Allura jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule alors qu'ils approchaient d'un croisement. Cela ne menait pas au bon endroit, mais Allura tourna tout de même. Lance pensa à protester. Puis il pensa aux monstres à leurs trousses et se dit que  _loin,_ c'était toujours la bonne direction.

— En fait, nous avons un problème. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse rejoindre le lion vert.

Pidge inspira brusquement.

—  _Quoi ?_

— Les créatures nous bloquent le chemin menant jusqu'à vous, expliqua Allura. Si vous pouvez rejoindre le lion vert, partez. Il va peut-être falloir que vous veniez nous chercher.

— Et Coran ? demanda Hunk.

Coran répondit aussitôt à la négative.

— Le château est trop large. Je pourrais me poser à l'extérieur, mais ça ne changerait pas grand-chose et rejoindre une capsule de sauvetage et la lancer prendrait trop de temps. Je crains que seul le lion vert puisse vous venir en aide.

— Ok.

Lance ne manqua pas le doute dans le ton de Pidge (sûrement parce que Lance partageait une belle part de ce même doute.)

— On arrive dès qu'on peut.

 

* * *

 

_Boum._

_Boum._

_Boum._

Pidge lança un regard nerveux à la barricade qui grognait sous la puissance des attaques de la créature. Entre deux collisions, ils entendirent un bruit de métal qui s'entrechoque et un cri leur vrillant les oreilles comme des ongles crissant sur un tableau noir.

Derrière iel, Hunk ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux.

— J'arrête, marmonna-t-il. C'est bon. Adieu. J'abandonne. Navré, enfin pas vraiment, parce que c'est une foutue  _blague._ J'ai rejoint la Garnison pour réparer des vaisseaux, pas pour jouer le rôle de la première victime d'un film d'horreur.

— Tout va bien se passer, dit distraitement Pidge, balayant le labo avec sa lampe.

Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose dont iel pourrait se servir. Les Galras avaient bâti cet endroit, il devait bien y avoir des armes ou peut-être des produits chimiques que Pidge pourrait utiliser pour faire une bombe.

Hunk leva la tête pour fusiller Pidge du regard.

— Euh,  _non._ Pas du tout. Rien de tout ça ne prend une bonne direction, Pidge. On est coincé dans un labo et le seul moyen d'en sortir, c'est de passer par le Nosferatu galra là-bas… Non, attends. Oublie ça. Le seul moyen de  _m'en_ sortir, c'est par là. Tu fais la taille d'un chat, alors tu peux sûrement passer par les conduits d'aération.

— Je ne vais pas passer par les conduits d'aération, Hunk, dit Pidge, passant sous silence le fait qu'iel avait bel et bien remarqué deux conduits assez larges pour y ramper, un en direction du monstre, l'autre plus ou moins en direction de Green. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

— Tu devrais peut-être, dit Hunk, avant de rire mollement, agitant les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Je veux dire, peut-être qu'Allura a raison. Les lions sont peut-être assez puissants pour détruire ces choses, non ? Et ça se trouve, tu auras le temps de revenir avant que ce truc réussisse à entrer. Tu pourrais même réussir à me trouver et à faire un trou dans le mur sans m'écraser totalement. On pourrait avoir de la chance. Sinon, hé, tu pourras rejoindre les autres bien plus vite. C'est tout bénef, vraiment.

—  _Hunk_.

Hunk ferma la bouche et regarda Pidge. Il y avait quelque chose de vulnérable dans ce regard, une terreur primitive qui s'était transformée en résignation larmoyante. Pidge détourna les yeux, frottant l'ongle de son pouce contre la texture grenue de son bayard dans un geste de réconfort, d'avant en arrière, encore et encore.

— On va s'en sortir.

Hunk continua de dévisager Pidge ; iel pouvait sentir son regard lui picotant la nuque. Iel ferma les yeux et se mordit la langue avant de gueuler à Hunk  _d'arrêter de me regarder comme ça_.

Depuis quand  _Pidge_ était aux commandes ?  _Je suis pas taillé·e pour diriger_ , voulait-iel crier.  _Je ne suis pas un soldat. Je suis juste un geek qui voulait retrouver sa famille._ Il y avait une grande différence entre pirater les ordinateurs de la Garnison et faire des décisions de vie ou de mort dans une prison abandonnée et infestée de monstres sur une planète alien.

Pidge aurait voulu que Matt ou Allura soit là. Purée, même Lance savait prendre les choses en main. C'était  _lui_ le pilote. C'était  _lui_ qui était censé prendre ce genre de décisions.

Tapotant nerveusement son bayard contre sa cuisse, Pidge se leva et fit les cent pas le long du labo. Iel devait juste y penser comme à un problème de logique. Pièce verrouillée, ressources limitées. Seule porte de sortie, les conduits d'aération, mais c'était exclu. Pidge n'allait pas laisser Hunk tout seul. À moins qu'iel n'utilise le conduit menant au couloir pour distraire le monstre assez longtemps afin que Hunk puisse filer ?

Non. Hors de question. Pidge ne tiendrait pas seul·e une minute contre cette chose et même s'iel y survivait, iel risquait d'être séparé·e de Hunk.

Il devait y avoir un autre moyen.

Les yeux de Pidge se posèrent sur l'équipement aligné sur les comptoirs du labo. Pidge ne reconnaissait pas grand-chose, mais l'un d'entre eux ressemblait à une centrifugeuse et un autre à une étuve. Sur le meuble au coin du mur, il y avait une douzaine de brûleurs à gaz, aussi simples que ceux qu'on trouvait dans les laboratoires étudiants de la Garnison : ce n'était rien de plus que des cylindres de métal avec un tuyau en caoutchouc d'un côté et un embout réglable pour contrôler la taille de la flamme.

Pidge pivota, dirigeant le faisceau de sa lampe vers la table de laboratoire au milieu de la pièce. Tout semblait plus épuré que ce dont iel avait l'habitude, mais maintenant qu'iel y faisait attention, la configuration de la pièce ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'un labo terrien. Il y avait des petits lavabos avec des robinets logés dans le bassin, des conduites d'air comme on en trouvait sur Terre et, éparpillés çà et là le long du comptoir…

Des vannes à gaz.

Le cœur battant, Pidge fit tourner la plus proche. Du gaz s'échappa de l'embout, invisible mais aussi âcre que Pidge s'y attendait – peut-être même plus, même, que du propane. Cela lui brûla les narines quand iel inspira et iel recula précipitamment en toussotant.

Cependant, un sourire releva le coin de ses lèvres.

— Hé, Hunk ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé notre porte de sortie.

 

* * *

 

Depuis un bon moment, le seul son qu'ils entendaient, c'était celui de pas martelant le sol et, à quelques mètres derrière eux, des cris résonnant au loin.

La bouche de Lance était sèche, sa gorge en feu, sa poitrine brûlant d'un besoin d'air. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir. Jusqu'à présent, l'adrénaline l'avait poussé à continuer – lui comme les autres, probablement, puisque Matt semblait encore en plus sale état que Lance – mais ils avaient quand même leurs limites. C'était bien joli qu'Allura ait l'endurance d'un triathlète de rang mondial, mais ils arrivaient au point où ils allaient devoir faire face aux monstres, trouver un endroit où se cacher, ou se barrer de cette planète.

Pour la centième fois au moins, il envisagea de contacter Hunk et Pidge pour savoir s'ils étaient en route, puis décida que son cœur ne le supporterait pas si la réponse était non. En plus, parler lui semblait être un défi de taille pour le moment.

— C'est moi, dit Matt, brisant le silence, ou c'est soudainement plus calme ?

Lance jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Sa lampe frontale n'était pas assez puissante pour lui permettre de voir les monstres, mais les hurlements, le mouvement et les grognements pointaient tous vers la case « n'arrête pas de courir ».

— C'est toi, grogna Lance.

— Non, il a raison.

Allura hésita à la prochaine intersection, puis se remit à courir. Lance pensa qu'elle cherchait peut-être à rejoindre le hangar au centre du bâtiment, bien qu'ils n'aient pas vraiment le luxe de pouvoir se diriger pour le moment. Les cartes ne montraient que la forme globale du bâtiment, pas le hangar et  _certainement pas_ les couloirs.

— Il n'y a pas autant de bruit qu'avant, continua-t-elle.

— Et donc ?

Allura échangea un regard avec Matt. Lance n'aima pas ce regard. C'était un regard du genre  _est-ce-qu'on-devrait-vraiment-lui-dire_ et ça n'augurait rien de bon quant à ce qui allait sortir de leurs bouches.

Finalement, Matt se tourna vers Lance avec un sourire forcé qui semblait lui coûter.

— Ça pourrait dire qu'ils ralentissent. Peut-être qu'on en a perdu un.

_Ouais, et peut-être que cette planète est faite de marshmallows et de sauce au chocolat._

Allura semblait tout aussi peu convaincue par la tentative d'optimisme de Matt :

— _Ou_ ça pourrait dire qu'ils se sont séparés, ce qui veut dire qu'on doit faire attention à ne pas tomber dans une em–

Une forme obscure se détacha des ténèbres les entourant, des mains osseuses se tendant en direction de la tête d'Allura. Elle pivota en se baissant brusquement et attrapa la créature alors qu'elle passait au-dessus de sa tête. Le temps que Lance invoque son bayard, Allura avait déjà jeté la chose contre le mur, l'étourdissant.

Lance lui jeta un regard noir.

— Fallait que tu portes malheur, hein ?

La réplique d'Allura fut perdue dans le hurlement de l'autre monstre qui se trouvait derrière eux. Deux petits points rouges se jetèrent en direction des paladins et Matt eut à peine le temps de faire apparaître son épée avant que la chose ne lui tombe dessus. Lance passa entre ses amis, essayant de ne pas s'engager dans l'un ou l'autre combat tout en tirant à l'aveuglette sur les deux monstres. Cela devenait de plus en plus évident que son arme n'était pas faite pour les combats rapprochés. (Après tout, à quoi servaient les pistolets ? Le principe des armes à distance, c'était de ne pas s'approcher de l'ennemi.)

Les créatures avaient pris les paladins en tenaille, Matt se battant contre celle aux yeux rouges derrière, Allura et la deuxième bloquant le passage jusqu'au hangar.

L'adversaire d'Allura bougeait avec une vitesse effroyable, évitant ses attaques et prenant avantage de la moindre faille. Le réseau de fils argentés encastré dans sa peau chatoyait doucement d'une lueur fantomatique qui était peut-être le reflet de la lampe frontale d'Allura. Lance arrivait à peine à distinguer la créature et même quand elle repoussa Allura, laissant la voie libre à Lance, elle bougea bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse viser, glissant sans effort sous ses tirs lasers et se précipitant dans sa direction.

Lance tituba, son arme vacillant, ses tirs se déchaînant. Alors que la créature allait se jeter sur Lance, Allura arriva, lui assénant un coup de pied qui l'envoya voler plus loin. Allura jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lance qui lui fit un sourire et leva un pouce.

Il ne put se réjouir bien longtemps ; un cri retentit derrière eux, un cri de douleur plus doux et très  _humain,_ puis Matt s'effondra auprès d'eux, son bayard désactivé glissant à sa suite.

— Matt ! cria Lance, se précipitant à ses côtés.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et ouvrit le feu sur la créature. Pour la première fois de la journée, il eut de la chance : un de ses tirs toucha l'œil cybernétique de la créature. Elle hurla en reculant et se griffant le visage.

Lance regarda Matt.

— Ça va ?

— Oui, dit Matt en prenant son bayard et se redressant. J'ai pas fait attention, c'est tout. Faut juste– ahh !

Dès que Matt mit du poids sur sa jambe droite, elle se déroba sous lui et il s'écroula contre Lance. Lance l'empêcha de tomber.

— Matt ?

— Je vais  _bien_ , grogna Matt.

Il repoussa Lance, vacilla et serra les paupières.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, grinça-t-il.

Lance aurait bien protesté, mais il y avait toujours un monstre galra dont il fallait se soucier. Il était toujours en vie, toujours dangereux et plus énervé que jamais. Lance le chassa du couloir avec son arme, manquant chaque tir, et recula jusqu'à Matt, qui se tenait immobile, serrant son épée dans son poing blanchi.

— Hé, Allura ? On a comme un problème, là.

Un silence.

Allura jura dans sa barbe.

— Ok. Je vais tenter quelque chose.

Un sentiment de malaise chatouilla l'esprit de Lance.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Quelque chose que tu ferais, dit Allura, ce qui échoua de façon spectaculaire à le rassurer. Juste… Prépare-toi à courir et veille sur Matt.

—  _Matt_ est toujours là et peut vous _entendre,_  vous savez.

La tension contenue dans la voix de Matt ne venait pas seulement de sa douleur.

Lance tira une nouvelle volée de lasers pour faire barrage à la créature, puis saisit Matt par le bras.

— Bien, dit-il avec un trop grand sourire. Alors tu sais quoi faire.

— Prêts ? dit Allura.

Lance grogna en réponse, gardant les yeux rivés sur la créature dont il avait crevé l'œil. Derrière lui, Allura rugit et la seconde créature vola au travers du couloir, s'écrasant sur le sol derrière la première. Cette dernière se retourna pour suivre le nouvel arrivant, la tête penchée comme si elle était confuse.

—  _Courez !_  rugit Allura.

Lance fit disparaître son bayard, tira le bras de Matt par-dessus son épaule et partit en courant, soutenant Matt autant que possible. Il dépassa Allura bien trop vite pour distinguer plus que sa peau soudainement bleue et la forme bossue de son armure.

Des rugissements, grognements et du métal qui grinçait s'élevèrent en crescendo derrière eux, mais Lance n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour Allura. Matt courait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il boitait, son souffle lui venait en halètements peinés et il s'appuyait de plus en plus sur Lance à chaque instant.

Après quelques secondes, Allura les rattrapa et passa l'autre bras de Matt par-dessus son épaule, son visage fondant pour reprendre sa forme habituelle.

— Je les ai enfermés dans une pièce vide, dit-elle. Je ne pense pas que ça les retiendra bien longtemps. Pidge, Hunk, vous en êtes où ?

—  _On y travaille_ , dit Pidge. On n'a pas vraiment affaire à des chatons, là.

Le visage d'Allura se crispa.

— Faites vite.

 

* * *

 

Pidge grimaça, coupant la communication.

— Je suppose qu'il est temps d'y aller, dit-iel, autant pour iel-même que pour Hunk, dont le visage semblait étrangement froid à la lumière bleue de son casque.

Ils avaient bouclé leurs casques dix minutes plus tôt et ouvert les vannes à gaz autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Hunk avait réussi à en casser entièrement quelques-unes, mais elles n'étaient pas si fragiles et ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de produire des étincelles qui pourraient enflammer le gaz avant qu'ils ne soient prêts.

Ils ne sauraient dire combien de gaz ils avaient relâché dans la pièce, ni sa combustibilité. Pidge caressa brièvement l'idée de créer de nouveaux détecteurs à intégrer dans leurs armures pour contrôler la qualité de l'air, une fois qu'ils seront sortis de là, mais pour le moment, c'était loin d'être la priorité. Le château-vaisseau pouvait déjà identifier les composants chimiques de l'atmosphère d'une planète et, vraiment, combien de fois allaient-ils devoir relâcher des quantités inconnues de gaz inconnus dans des pièces scellées ?

Mais bon, les autres avaient besoin d'une extraction. Pidge allait devoir y mettre le paquet.

_J'espère que ça va marcher._

Pidge alla se placer au centre de la pièce, en face de la porte, et s'arma de courage pendant que Hunk défaisait la barricade. Quand il n'y eut plus que l'énorme bureau, frémissant sous les assauts de la créature – plus lents qu'avant, mais toujours étayés par une force terrifiante – Hunk se tourna vers Pidge.

— T'es sûr·e de toi ?

Pidge grimaça.

— Vas-y et tiens-toi prêt à faire tout faire péter.

— Ok…

Hunk prit une profonde inspiration qui sonna étrangement creuse dans le canal de communication local.

— Trois…

Hunk plaqua son épaule contre le bureau et le poussa loin de la porte.

— Deux…

La porte trembla et Hunk garda un œil méfiant dessus en pressant son dos contre le mur, prenant les câbles qu'il avait extraits du panel de contrôle et dépouillés.

— Un !

Hunk mit en contact les deux câbles et la porte s'ouvrit. La lampe frontale de Pidge illumina les bras mécaniques de la créature – l'un d'entre eux était mutilé et pendait mollement – alors qu'elle hésitait, momentanément décontenancée par le manque de barrière entre elle et sa proie.

Pidge n'attendit pas qu'elle se reprenne.

Iel lança son bayard en direction des jambes de la créature. D'un mouvement de poignet, le crochet s'enroula autour de ses chevilles et iel tira, rétractant son bayard au même moment. La bête tomba à la renverse et glissa en direction de Pidge, laissant la voie libre à Hunk. Pendant qu'il filait, Pidge chargea et bondit par-dessus la créature, qui passa en dessous d'iel et s'écrasa contre la paillasse au fond de la pièce.

Rétractant son bayard, Pidge franchit la porte à toute vitesse, criant le nom de Hunk, qui ouvrit le feu. Les disques lasers surchauffés enflammèrent le gaz, prenant une couleur jaune-orangé alors que Pidge abattait son poing sur les contrôles extérieurs de la porte.

La force de l'explosion l'envoya voler en arrière, même avec la porte fermée. Les soudures de cette dernière s'illuminèrent d'un rouge terne. Au travers du bourdonnement de ses oreilles, Pidge crut entendre un faible gémissement de douleur. Iel ne risquait définitivement pas d'entendre le moindre coup de griffe portée à une porte de métal dans un futur immédiat.

Hunk poussa un petit rire surpris et aida Pidge à se relever.

— J'arrive pas à croire que ça a marché.

— Ce gaz devait être plus combustible que je le pensais. En fait… on a de la chance de ne pas avoir été réduits en cendres. (Pidge aperçut l'expression horrifiée de Hunk et fit aussitôt marche arrière.) Euh, je rigole. Je suis sûr·e que ces portes sont  _bien_ trop épaisses pour céder à une toute petite explosion.

Iel tapota la porte et grimaça quand le métal incandescent fit roussir sa combinaison.

— Allons juste… rejoindre Green, soupira-t-iel.

Hunk n'avait jamais eu l'air si soulagé. Ils traversèrent les couloirs sombres et silencieux en courant, leurs bayards prêts à l'emploi, leurs lampes frontales illuminant le chemin devant eux. Pidge espérait ne pas rencontrer le moindre ennui, puisqu'un monstre brûlait vif dans un labo derrière eux et les deux autres étaient occupés à essayer de tuer Matt et les autres (et n'était-ce donc pas une pensée des plus  _joyeuses_?) Mais iel n'allait pas relâcher sa vigilance pour autant.

Quand le trou qu'iel avait fait dans le mur avec son bayard fut enfin en vue, Pidge poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Green les attendait dehors, ses yeux prenant une couleur ambre alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Le bouclier translucide s'éteignit et le lion s'accroupit, ouvrant la bouche pour laisser entrer Pidge et Hunk.

— Les gars, on a réussi à rejoindre le lion, dit Pidge sur le canal général en s'asseyant aux contrôles.

Hunk s'agrippa au dos de son siège et se pencha vers le scanner. Les autres semblaient se trouver près du centre du complexe pénitencier, mais la carte n'était pas assez complète pour que Pidge puisse les détecter avec précision.

— Vous êtes où ? s'enquit-iel.

— Sur le chemin du hangar, dit Allura. Dépêchez-vous.

— Bien reçu. On arrive tout de suite.

Pidge souleva le lion vert du sol, mais Green s'arrêta, frissonnant alors qu'un profond sentiment de révulsion envahissait l'esprit de Pidge.

— Qu'est-ce que–

Une main métallique, recouverte de suie, apparut au bord de l'écran, rapidement suivie du reste de la créature. Sa peau putréfiée était désormais noircie et boursouflée et sa main gauche lacérée avait fondu en une masse difforme. Hunk hurla, Pidge se crispa et Green rugit de douleur alors que la créature enfonçait ses griffes dans sa coque.

_Hors de question que tu mettes mon lion en miettes_ , pensa Pidge. Iel poussa les manettes, s'élevant à toute vitesse dans les airs et entrant en rotation rapide. La créature s'accrocha à la coque de Green, ses pattes arrières fouettant l'air en tous sens alors que Pidge essayait de la décrocher. Iel vira dans un plongeon abrupt, manqua de justesse de s'écraser et repartit dans le sens inverse. Derrière iel, Hunk gémit.

— Si tu veux vomir, éloigne-toi de mon siège.

Hunk ne fit que geindre en réponse.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon. Après une dernière chute libre, Pidge parvint à déloger la créature. Elle tomba en direction de la prison. Pidge ne vit pas où elle atterrit ; iel redressait déjà son lion et partait à la recherche du hangar. Iel espérait simplement ne pas arriver trop tard.

 

* * *

 

Orgul rassembla ses officiers sur la passerelle du  _Héraut._ Elle les observa entrer les uns après les autres, mais ne dit rien. Échangeant des regards nerveux, les officiers se placèrent derrière elle, face à l'écran qui montrait Yaltin en dessous d'eux. Shiro resta près de Keith. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose clochait. Orgul se tenait les bras le long du corps, le visage impassible, mais elle semblait… mécontente.

Shiro jeta un coup d'œil à Keith, qui haussa les épaules.

Luba et les autres lieutenants rejoignirent Orgul près de l'écran, semblant tout aussi nerveux que le reste des occupants de la pièce. Évidemment, Orgul ne leur avait pas donné plus de détails qu'au reste de l'armée.

Un autre vaisseau entra en orbite, bien plus large que le  _Héraut._ Shiro n'avait pas étudié les vaisseaux galras, mais il comprit que celui-là devait appartenir à quelqu'un d'important. La seule question étant… si Zarkon avait envoyé des renforts, pourquoi Orgul s'était-elle retirée ?

Ce fut Luba qui formula la question que tous se posaient :

— Commandante, pourquoi nous sommes-nous retirés ? Nous avons réussi à acculer les locaux. On était en train de  _gagner._ Qu'en est-il de  _la victoire ou la mort_?

Orgul lui lança un regard plus froid que le coin le plus profond de l'espace. Les lieutenants se trouvant juste à côté de Luba firent un pas en arrière, discret mais significatif, et Luba les fusilla du regard avant d'incliner la tête pour Orgul.

— … Sauf votre respect, bien sûr, Commandante, grinça Luba.

Orgul continua de la regarder d'un air impénétrable, jusqu'à ce que la moue de Luba se transforme en méfiance. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'Orgul se tourna vers le visuel et la planète qu'on y voyait.

— Seigneur Zarkon a demandé qu'on se retire. Yaltin ne possède aucune ressource naturelle de valeur et son seul atout stratégique est de servir de leçon à tout étranger pensant pouvoir se rebeller contre l'empire.

Un flot de murmures traversa la pièce à la déclaration d'Orgul, mais si elle le remarqua, elle ne le montra pas. Le  _Héraut_ alla se placer derrière l'autre vaisseau. Shiro pouvait désormais voir cinq larges cristaux dépassant du dessous de ce dernier, comme les pointes d'un compas entourant une aiguille centrale.

— Seigneur Zarkon a décidé de ne pas perdre plus de temps avec cette bataille, dit Orgul.

Un soupçon de colère s'était fait entendre dans sa voix ; Shiro ne pouvait qu'assumer que les mots exacts de Zarkon avaient été bien plus accusateurs que ce qu'Orgul laissait paraître. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il faisait partie de l'armée galra, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'air de quitte ou double qui se dégageait de chacune de leurs actions. Si Zarkon avait décidé de prendre en main l'invasion, cela voulait dire qu'Orgul avait failli à sa mission.

Shiro ne l'enviait pas.

Luba regarda l'autre vaisseau.

— Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner pas le combat, dit-elle. Un Galra ne le ferait en aucun cas…

Quelques officiers approuvèrent et Shiro regarda autour de lui, mal à l'aise. Keith semblait distrait, ses oreilles rabattues et ses griffes tapotant nerveusement sa jambe.

Orgul fit à peine un mouvement, faisant tout juste tinter son armure en se redressant, mais cela suffit à faire taire le vacarme autour d'elle.

— Il semblerait, dit-elle d'une voix calme, que la sorcière Haggar travaillait sur un projet. L'empereur Zarkon a décidé que Yaltin serait un bon moyen de le tester.

Les mains de Keith s'immobilisèrent.

Shiro regarda à travers la vitre, figé par l'anticipation. Il voulait partir, voulait retourner dans ses quartiers deux niveaux plus bas. Il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais quitté la surface de la planète.

_Haggar._ Quoi qu'elle ait prévu, cela serait tordu et sadique. Shiro ne voulait pas être témoin de ce carnage. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser se défiler. Quoi qu'il arrive, c'était en partie de sa faute. Il avait incité les Yaltiens à se rebeller. Il avait freiné l'invasion d'Orgul.

Il avait condamné Yaltin.

Les cristaux sur le ventre de l'autre vaisseau se mirent à luire d'une couleur violette indiquant l'utilisation de quintessence, une lumière que Shiro ne connaissait que trop bien désormais. C'était une vue qu'il ne pouvait qu'associer à la mort et la destruction. Son souffle s'enraya dans ses poumons, se coupant alors qu'Haggar préparait son expérience.

Des éclairs violacés se mirent à crépiter entre les cristaux, un orage que les Yaltiens ne pouvaient éviter. Shiro serra les poings le long de son corps, les ongles de sa main humaine mordant sa paume. L' _étrangeté_ au fond de son bras galra s'agita, elle aussi, forçant le passage jusqu'à la surface comme un spectateur cherchant à mieux voir le spectacle. Shiro se pria de détourner le regard.

Mais il observa, sans ciller des yeux, un éclair de lumière violette aussi large qu'un petit vaisseau fendre l'atmosphère yaltienne. Il frappa la surface et s'étendit comme une toile dansante le long de la planète, se contorsionnant comme une créature vivante.

Les yeux d'Orgul se plissèrent.

— Une extraction quintessentielle, marmonna-t-elle.

Autour d'elle, des inspirations brusques se firent entendre et Shiro jeta un regard interrogateur à Keith, qui avait perdu tout faux-semblant d'indifférence. Juste pour un instant, son épouvante se vit sur son visage.

Avisant le regard de Shiro, il dissimula sa réaction – même si Shiro avait fini par remarquer que Keith n'était pas le seul à être affecté par cette révélation. Nombre d'officiers semblaient choqués, voire même perturbés. Quelques-uns semblaient sauvagement intéressés, mais bien plus semblaient avoir l'estomac retourné. Shiro sentit son moral dégringoler.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? siffla Shiro à l'oreille de Keith. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par extraction quintessentielle ?

Keith s'humidifia les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur la lumière entourant toujours Yaltin.

— Haggar est en train de drainer l'énergie vitale de la planète. C'est… Personne n'en a jamais été capable auparavant. On a toujours eu besoin de Balméras pour concentrer la quintessence en cristaux avant de pouvoir les récolter. Si l'expérience d'Haggar aboutit, non seulement elle mettra fin à la bataille de Yaltin, mais cela changera aussi notre manière de combattre, de voyager…

Il regarda Shiro, maintenant un visage sans expression, mais les yeux brillant de quelque chose qui se rapprochait de la panique.

— Ça pourrait  _tout_ changer.

À l'extérieur, l'éclair d'Haggar finit par disparaître. De si haut, rien ne sembla avoir changé. Yaltin demeurait comme avant, entière et silencieuse, peinte de couleurs riches. Luba resta bouche bée devant l'autre vaisseau pendant de longues secondes avant de pivoter et de se diriger vers les ingénieurs s'occupant des contrôles du  _Héraut._ Ils parlèrent à voix basse d'un ton haché, les moniteurs passant d'un relevé à un autre.

Luba cligna des yeux, la mâchoire décrochée. Puis, lentement, un sourire traversa son visage.

— Elle l'a fait, murmura-t-elle, avant de pivoter, lançant un poing en l'air. Yaltin est morte !

 

* * *

 

Allura soutint autant que possible le poids de Matt. Lance était fort pour un humain, mais après toute cette course-poursuite dans les ténèbres, les combats et avoir été étranglé par une de ces abominations, il faiblissait. Ils faiblissaient tous. Matt avait essayé de refuser leur aide, assurant qu'il allait bien, que sa jambe allait bien, qu'il pouvait courir tout seul.

Il fut incapable de sauver les apparences bien longtemps.

À présent, il se traînait tant bien que mal, sa jambe droite quasiment inutile, sa jambe gauche luttant pour le garder d'aplomb alors qu'Allura et Lance le soutenaient en direction du hangar.  _Pidge et Hunk arrivent_ , se dit Allura, et ce n'était pas la première fois.  _Tu n'es pas prise au piège. Reste calme. Réfléchis. Bouge._

Elle regarda la carte et grimaça. Ils s'approchaient de là où le hangar devait se trouver d'après ses souvenirs, mais les couloirs étaient plus sombres que jamais, la lumière de leurs trois lampes frontales guère suffisante pour leur montrer où ils allaient. Des débris commençaient à parsemer leur chemin : d'abord, ce ne fut que quelques tuiles brisées, puis il y eut des trous dans le sol là où des plaques de métal avaient chevauché leurs voisines. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils rencontraient de débris et plus il s'avérait compliqué d'y manœuvrer, entravés qu'ils étaient par la blessure de Matt.

La porte fermée n'avait pas retardé les créatures bien longtemps et Allura pouvait les entendre ramper derrière eux, leurs souffles râpeux lui hérissant les poils de la nuque.

Ils n'y arriveront pas.

Allura serra les dents et se concentra sur ses maigres réserves de quintessence. Elle n'avait pas totalement récupéré après avoir soigné le Balméra une semaine plus tôt et elle en avait déjà trop utilisé en imitant la forme des créatures pour les tenir à distance le temps que Lance mette Matt en sécurité. Vraiment, elle ne devrait pas envisager de se transformer à nouveau.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Pidge était en chemin, mais le hangar était encore à une certaine distance de là. Les créatures les rattraperaient bien avant qu'iel n'arrive si Allura ne trouvait pas un moyen d'accélérer l'allure.

Alors elle s'accrocha à sa quintessence et se força à changer.

Matt glapit alors que le bras qui le soutenait à sa droite s'élevait soudainement d'une cinquantaine de centimètres et s'épaississait pour entourer le nouveau muscle. Allura trébucha alors que ses foulées s'allongeaient, puis trouva son rythme. Elle avait toujours un peu de mal avec les corps galras dans un premier temps, leur force et leur vitesse naturelle bien différentes de celles apportées par le physique d'Allura.

Lance et Matt la dévisageaient et elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Oui, je sais, je suis une Galra. Vous pourrez m'admirer plus tard.

Elle enroula son bras autour de la taille de Matt et le jeta sur son épaule, ignorant avec tact son glapissement.

— Allons-y.

Elle partit en courant, Lance la suivant de près. Matt se tortilla sur son épaule, s'appuyant sur son dos pour relever la tête.

— Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-il.

— Je nous emmène au hangar.

Une créature hurla en virant au coin du couloir derrière eux et Allura se mit à sprinter.

— Accroche-toi.

Le fusil de Lance retentit alors qu'ils couraient, mais à en juger ses jurons, aucun de ses tirs ne toucha sa cible. Pas grave. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés au hangar. Les portes du sas seraient bien plus solides que celles du reste de la prison. S'ils arrivaient simplement à les atteindre, ils devraient pouvoir tenir jusqu'à ce que Pidge et Hunk viennent les chercher.

Ils se précipitèrent au tournant, Lance poussant un cri de guerre, les doigts de Matt plongeant dans les rainures de l'armure d'Allura pour essayer de se stabiliser. Ils étaient si près du but.  _Si près._

Le faisceau de sa lampe disparut dans des ténèbres soudaines et elle dérapa pour s'arrêter, Lance percutant son dos.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

Allura ne put lui répondre. Un vide vaste et hémisphérique s'étendait devant eux, avalant le fond du couloir. Leurs lampes balayèrent de la terre sèche qui s'effritait, ainsi que quelques morceaux de pierre et de métal qui étaient tombés de ce qui restait du bâtiment.

Matt haleta et se figea sur l'épaule d'Allura. Elle pivota et repéra les deux créatures à la dernière intersection. Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant, la dévisageant, soufflant, attendant… quoi ?

Lance remua à ses côtés, ses doigts se pliant sur le canon de son arme. Il jeta un œil à la fosse derrière eux, puis aux créatures qui avaient commencé à s'approcher à pas lents. (Elles savaient que les paladins étaient coincés. Elles savaient qu'elles pouvaient prendre leur temps. Seraient-elles… en train de préparer quelque chose ?)

Après un autre moment d'hésitation, Lance soupira.

— Et puis merde.

Il se retourna et poussa Allura dans le vide et se laissa tomber à sa suite dans les ténèbres. Allura lutta pour garder l'équilibre, mais la pente était juste trop raide. Elle dérapa, vacilla et plongea en avant, faisant de son mieux pour protéger Matt de son corps.

Ils arrivèrent en tas, Allura sur le dos, Matt roulant une dernière fois et s'arrêtant à côté d'elle, Lance atterrissant lourdement sur leurs jambes. Matt se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'Allura pensa qu'il allait en saigner, mais il ne dit rien alors qu'il dégageait sa jambe blessée du tas de membres emmêlés.

Allura leva les yeux vers le rebord du cratère. Les créatures les observaient, leurs visages pâles brouillés par la distance visible dans le faisceau de sa lampe frontale. Allura fusilla Lance du regard alors qu'ils se relevaient.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Lance ramassa son bayard en grimaçant.

— Fallait bien qu'on leur échappe, non ?

— Mais maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen de  _remonter_.

—  _Ou_ on peut simplement demander à Pidge de venir nous chercher ici, rétorqua Lance.

Allura ne trouvant rien à répliquer, il sourit avec une suffisance exaspérante.

— Pidge, changement de plan, s'exclama-t-il.

Pendant que Lance disait à Pidge de se presser, Allura leva les yeux vers les créatures. Si elles décidaient de descendre, les choses pourraient très vite mal tourner. Il n'y avait nulle part où fuir ou se cacher. Matt était blessé, Allura était presque à court de quintessence – elle avait encore sa forme galra, mais au mieux, cela ne durerait que deux ou trois minutes de plus si elle devait se battre.

Un son – léger, mais décidément pas anodin – lui chatouilla l'oreille. Elle tourna la tête, écartant tout le reste pour se concentrer dessus, essayant d'en identifier l'origine. C'était un tapotement rythmé, accompagné par un grattement métallique irrégulier. Si la prison était encore alimentée, elle aurait pu croire que cela provenait d'un recycleur d'air, ou peut-être d'un robot de nettoyage faisant sa ronde.

Dans ces circonstances, cependant…

Elle se tourna vers le côté le plus éloigné du cratère, plissant les yeux dans l'espoir d'y distinguer quelque chose. Cela venait définitivement de là et Allura avait la mauvaise impression d'en savoir l'origine.

— Pidge, ça serait bien que tu accélères, murmura-t-elle.

— Ouais, ouais, grommela Pidge.  _J'arrive._ Laisse-moi un tick que je puisse sortir de ce foutu hangar et je–

Ce que Pidge allait dire fut perdu dans le trio de cris qui percèrent soudainement le silence. Une silhouette pâle dont les bras métalliques luisaient sous la lumière du casque d'Allura émergea des ténèbres recouvrant le bout du cratère. Un coup d'œil affolé derrière elle l'informa que les deux autres créatures descendaient également à leur rencontre. Elles se séparèrent, s'écartant pour encercler les paladins.

Allura s'accroupit et recula vers Matt et Lance, qui avaient sorti leurs bayards. Celui de Matt prit la forme d'un pistolet laser, cette fois-ci, et il le tint devant lui comme une planche de salut.

Les créatures s'arrêtèrent à égale distance des paladins et ne firent pas signe d'attaquer. Au lieu de ça, elles levèrent leurs bras les unes en direction des autres. Le bras gauche du nouvel arrivant était fondu et déformé, mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger. De la quintessence corrompue se rassembla dans leurs mains, crépitant d'éclairs violacés. Les yeux des créatures, du moins ceux des deux qui possédaient toujours des yeux biologiques, commencèrent à luire d'un blanc léger, comme quatre petites lunes dans le noir du cratère.

— Pidge ! rugit Allura.

— Encore deux ticks ! J'essaie de vous repérer sur mes scanners histoire de pas vous écraser à l'atterrissage.

Un éclair passa d'une créature à l'autre, ses branches ardentes incrustant une image rémanente verte dans la vision d'Allura. L'énergie formait un triangle équilatéral avec les paladins en son centre et quelque chose de noir commençait à s'y former, plus sombre et plus profond que les ténèbres les entourant.

— Pidge,  _maintenant_!

L'échafaudage monté à la hâte autour du cratère s'effondra, une rafale d'air entrant dans la zone et soulevant presque Allura du sol. Elle écarta les jambes pour maintenir sa position et s'accrocha à Matt, qui trébucha et leva les mains pour se protéger au mieux. Des cris retentirent dans les transmetteurs…

Mais tout ce à quoi Allura pouvait penser, c'était au grondement rassurant qui résonna soudainement au fond d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce que…  _Blue_?

Lance se mit à rire, essoufflé et incrédule. Il regarda avec émerveillement son lion qui, comme le lion noir et le lion rouge, avait surgi des ténèbres. Les lions se posèrent en cercle resserré autour des paladins.

— Tu viens de… Comment… Je  _savais_ que t'étais la meilleure ! s'exclama Lance.

Un courant glacial parcourut la pièce, inquiétant le lion noir. Entre les pattes des lions, Allura vit l'obscurité de la magie des créatures s'étendre, formant un dôme massif autour d'eux. Le trou au sommet se fermait rapidement. Allura aida Matt à retrouver l'équilibre, puis le poussa vers le lion rouge.

— Tout le monde, à vos lions, ordonna-t-elle. Pidge, replie-toi. On arrive.

Elle attendit de voir Matt et Lance entrer dans leurs lions avant de plonger dans la gueule du lion noir et de s'installer dans son siège de pilote. L'obscurité les entourait de tout côté, si dense qu'elle ne pouvait même pas distinguer la lueur des yeux des autres lions qui se trouvaient à quelques pas de là. Dans un coin sombre de son esprit, Allura sentit la panique de Black et ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers le petit espace moins sombre qui se trouvait au-dessus du dôme, là où il ne s'était pas encore refermé. La puissance des propulseurs de Black la pressa contre le dossier de son siège.

Puis, le trou se referma et le monde autour d'elle cessa d'être.

 

* * *

 

Pidge observa avec horreur la sphère d'un noir d'encre, parcourue d'électricité violacée, se refermer sur les trois autres paladins. Pendant un moment, tout sembla rester en stase. Hunk serra le siège de Pidge entre ses doigts. Les alarmes déclenchées par la sortie hâtive du hangar de la prison s'estompèrent. Ses poumons s'arrêtaient entre chaque inspiration et expiration alors qu'iel attendait que le lion rouge traverse brusquement le dôme ombragé, Black et Blue sur les talons.

Au lieu de ça, le dôme prit une teinte blanchâtre, si lumineuse que Pidge dut lever un bras pour se protéger les yeux. Quand la lumière s'éteignit, le dôme ainsi que les trois lions et leurs paladins avaient disparu, laissant derrière eux un petit cratère plus profond au sein du plus grand.

_Non._

Pidge se jeta en avant, actionnant les scanners. Iel trouva un léger nuage de bioénergie se dissipant rapidement et trois petits points juste en dessous du lion vert : les monstres galras, aussi immobiles que des statues aux coins du triangle, les yeux désormais levés vers Green.

_Non._

— Coran, dit-iel, la voix tremblante.

_Non, non._

— Coran, qu– Où sont-ils ? Tu les vois ? Coran ?

— Je…

Coran hésita et quelque chose au fond de Pidge remua, comme un bloc de glace lui enserrant la poitrine.

— Je suis terriblement désolé, Pidge, je ne…

_Non. Non, non, non, **non.**_

— Repasse un scan.

Les mains de Pidge serrèrent les contrôles si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Elles tremblaient, faisant frémir Green en plein vol. Ce n'était pas possible…  _Matt_ ne pouvait pas…

— Pidge…

Iel venait à peine de retrouver Matt.

—  _Repasse un foutu scan, Coran !_

Le silence répondit à son éclat de voix, mais Coran finit par soupirer.

— Très bien.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, le cœur de Pidge battant à toute allure alors qu'iel se préparait à l'inévitable.  _Non. Je vous en prie, non…_ Hunk posa une main sur son épaule, mais Pidge se dégagea. Iel pivota, sur le point de crier après Hunk parce qu'il renonçait déjà ( _comment_ pouvait-il les abandonner comme ça ?)

Les larmes brillant dans les yeux de Hunk coincèrent les mots dans sa gorge. Il lui vint soudainement à l'esprit que Matt n'était pas seul, il y avait aussi Lance et Allura.

— Scan terminé, dit Coran, la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. Il n'y a aucune trace d'Allura, de Lance ou de Matt dans les environs. Le château ne détecte pas non plus leurs lions. Ils ont disparu.


	15. Those Who Are Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : À la fin du délai de trois jours laissé par Orgul, l'armée galra s'est retirée de Yaltin, mais Haggar est arrivée avec une nouvelle arme et a drainé la quintessence de la planète. Pendant ce temps, les expériences galras de Vel-17 ont attaqué les paladins, les séparant et les pourchassant à travers la prison. Matt, Lance, Allura et leurs lions ont été consumés par une attaque d'énergie obscure, ne laissant rien d'autre qu'un cratère vide derrière eux.

L'atmosphère à bord du château-vaisseau était étouffante. Hunk était installé à son poste sur la passerelle, les coudes sur les genoux, œillant Coran et Pidge qui n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Vel-17.

Une fois que les ondes sombres de leur attaque se furent dissipées, les monstres galras étaient restés postés dans leur nouveau cratère, regardant le lion vert, jusqu'à ce que Pidge réprime son chagrin et se mette à fouiller la planète. Après leur cinquième passage au-dessus du centre pénitencier, les créatures avaient disparu – pas que Hunk soit déçu de les voir partir. Une heure était passée, puis une deuxième, Pidge et Coran effectuant scan après scan. Ils avaient déployé les capteurs GPT grande échelle et Hunk avait parlé sans discontinuer dans l'intercom dans l'espoir vain que Lance, Matt ou Allura l'entendrait.

Ce ne fut pas le cas, même après avoir utilisé le transmetteur du château-vaisseau pour amplifier leur signal.

Après quatre heures, Hunk se sentit perdre le faible espoir qui leur restait. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie à la surface de la planète, sans compter les trois créatures, et aucune réponse dans l'intercom. La seule chose qui restait de leurs amis était un cratère dans le sol.

Un coup d'œil à Coran lui apprit qu'il partageait sa résignation, mais il continua de chercher pour Pidge une heure supplémentaire, choisissant de ne pas contredire le paladin vert quand iel se mit à déblatérer une série de plus en plus grande de scénarios improbables. Transmetteurs défectueux, champ de force bloquant les appareils GPT et technologie altéenne défaillante devinrent voyage dans le temps, téléportation et bunker galra dissimulé sous la surface de Vel-17.

Quand Coran trouva finalement la force de dire qu'ils devaient aller de l'avant, Pidge explosa.

_Ils ne sont pas morts !_ avait-iel hurlé, sa voix se brisant sur ce dernier mot. Hunk avait eu l'impression qu'on lui avait tiré un laser droit dans les tripes et ses yeux s'étaient mis à brûler de larmes contenues. Les derniers cris terrifiés de Lance résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles.

Même Coran fut touché par l'éclat de voix de Pidge, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire demi-tour avec le château-vaisseau et de retourner dans les profondeurs de l'espace.  _Je suis désolé, Pidge,_ avait-il dit d'une voix grave.  _Nous avons effectué tous les scans que nous pouvions. Ils ont disparu._

Pidge avait regardé son moniteur, son casque dissimulant son visage à la vue des autres. Mais ses épaules tremblaient et Hunk avait entendu les reniflements qu'iel ne pouvait complètement étouffer.

Vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis, et le silence opprimait les poumons de Hunk. Le vaisseau, déjà vaste et esseulé, semblait encore plus grand et vide que jamais. Le calme d'Allura et sa présence autoritaire lui manquaient. Les sourires tranquilles de Matt et son habitude de se ronger la peau autour des ongles quand il réfléchissait lui manquaient. Les blagues bidons et le rire tonitruant de Lance, ainsi que sa manière d'enrouler un bras autour du cou de Hunk quand ça lui chantait lui manquaient.

_Lance_ lui manquait.

— C'était peut-être un trou de ver.

La voix de Pidge résonna étrangement dans le lourd silence et les épaules de Coran se crispèrent. Hunk lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis se tourna vers Pidge. Il aurait voulu qu'ils se regardent en face. Ils ne devraient pas être aussi distants alors qu'ils ressentaient tous la même chose.

— Vous pouvez pas me dire que je me trompe, continua Pidge, en haussant le ton pour couper toute réplique. Le trou de ver qui nous a menés au Balméra, celui qui était tout noir et flippant à cause du cristal de Sendak ? Il était différent de ceux qu'on utilise d'habitude, ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas toujours la même apparence, ce qui veut dire que la sphère noire aurait pu en être un, ce qui  _veut dire_ que les autres sont peut-être encore en vie.  _Pas vrai_?

Hunk déglutit, mais ne se risqua pas à prendre la parole. Il voudrait que Pidge ait raison, il le voulait tellement qu'il avait l'impression que de minuscules monstres galras avaient ouvert un trou de ver au fond de lui. Seulement… il ne trouvait pas la force de croire à une fin heureuse.

_C'est la guerre. Pourquoi les Galras créeraient quelque chose pour ouvrir des trous de ver quand ils peuvent créer une vraie arme ?_

Après un long moment, Coran soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant. Il appuya sur quelques boutons de son ordinateur de bord, puis se tourna vers Pidge qui fixait toujours son moniteur. Il affichait toujours le dernier scan de Vel-17.

— Même si c'était le cas, cela ne change rien, dit Coran. Il est impossible de tracer un trou de ver une fois refermé. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir où ils ont été emmenés ni ce qu'ils ont trouvé de l'autre côté.

— Alors on va tout simplement abandonner ? s'exclama Pidge en tournant brusquement un regard noir vers Coran. Hors de question ! On devrait les chercher. On  _doit_ les chercher.

Coran ne répondit pas.

Hunk passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, dit-il, souhaitant pouvoir y croire. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre, affronter Zarkon avec deux lions et le château ?

Hunk se mit alors à rire, frottant ses phalanges contre le coin de ses yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il reprit :

— Il faudra qu'on cherche de l'aide de toute façon, ou… ou un endroit où se cacher ? Je ne sais pas. Ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi ne pas chercher les autres en même temps ?

Le sourire reconnaissant et larmoyant de Pidge lui donna une raison suffisante de maintenir ses paroles, aussi creuses qu'elles sonnaient à ses oreilles. Se cacher semblait une très bonne option, sauf qu'il doutait trouver un endroit véritablement  _sûr_ pour de futurs anciens paladins de Voltron. Cherchant à se distraire de ses pensées moroses, Hunk se tourna vers son écran et farfouilla le menu. Le traducteur de Pidge était encore incomplet, mais c'était déjà une grande amélioration face à la muraille de textes altéens.

— Là, regardez, dit Hunk, tapotant le moniteur pour projeter son écran sur le visuel holographique central.

Une carte stellaire locale apparut, montrant le château-vaisseau avec des marqueurs pour les lions jaune et vert.

— On peut programmer le château pour rechercher constamment le signal de leurs lions. Il nous alertera s'il trouve quoi que ce soit et on n'aura rien d'autre à faire.

Pidge hocha la tête et ajouta une nouvelle couche à la carte stellaire : des icônes bleues indiquant des mondes habités et des rouges signalant des appels de détresse apparurent à leur tour.

— On peut se renseigner sur ces monstres et peut-être trouver une autre centrale de recherche pour pirater leur réseau, dit-iel. Si on trouve à quoi servaient ces expériences, on peut peut-être découvrir où ces choses ont envoyé Matt et les autres.

Hunk leva les yeux à temps pour voir un air de chagrin traverser le visage de Coran avant qu'il ne le dissimule derrière un sourire et un claquement de doigts.

— Eh bien, si on choisit cette marche à suivre, il va falloir trouver quelqu'un qui vend des teludavs… euh, des générateurs de trous de ver, ou au moins les dispositifs moteurs.

— Ah oui ? demanda Hunk, échangeant un regard avec Pidge.

Coran était plongé dans le système de navigation, mais il leva un pouce à leur attention.

— Quoi, vous pensez que le roi Alfor voulait que n'importe qui puisse faire voler sa maison à travers l'univers à leur plein gré ? Le teludav ne répond qu'à la lignée royale. Allura garde toujours le système prêt à l'emploi en cas d'urgence, mais ça nous laisse qu'un seul trou de ver. Ha- _ha_!

Il appuya sur son moniteur d'un geste triomphant et un marqueur bleu près du vaisseau tourna au vert sur le visuel.

— Wa'resha, dit-il. C'était une grande planète commerciale de mon temps et elle est toujours peuplée. Mieux encore, ils n'ont pas lancé d'appel de détresse. Avec de la chance, on y trouvera ce dont nous avons besoin et nous pourrons repartir aussi vide qu'un guffy en pleine tempête.

Le visage de Pidge s'illumina.

— J'imagine que c'est rapide ?

Le sourcil haussé de Coran répondit à sa question.

— Malheureusement, y aller prendra un peu de temps. Il vaudrait mieux garder notre seul trou de ver en réserve tant qu'on le peut.

— Combien de temps exactement ? demanda Hunk, circonspect.

— Environ une journée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout. Allez vous reposer, vous deux. Vous devez être épuisés.

Hunk savait que Coran avait raison. Il savait aussi que, d'après la manière dont Pidge plissait son nez, iel ne pensait pas à se reposer.

— Je vais apporter quelques modifs à Green, informa-t-iel. Dites-moi quand on arrive.

Hunk l'observa s'en aller, puis se tourna vers Coran, qui s'affairait encore une fois devant le système de navigation. Hunk débattit un moment avec lui-même. Devrait-il dire quelque chose ? Coran et Allura formaient pratiquement une famille et sa disparition (sa mort ? Non, il ne devait pas penser de cette façon.) avait visiblement porté un lourd coup à Coran.

Mais qui était Hunk pour se mêler des affaires de Coran ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux semaines. Il devrait s'en aller…

Les pieds de Hunk prirent la décision à sa place, le portant jusqu'au terminal de contrôle de Coran. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

Coran lui adressa un sourire aussi brillant que forcé.

— Super, dit-il. Pas besoin de te tracasser. J'ai surmonté deux-trois désastres de mon temps.

Hunk fronça les sourcils.

— Ouais… Tu penses que Pidge a raison, pour le trou de ver ?

— Je… hésita Coran, son attitude joyeuse s'effondrant. J'espère qu'iel a raison. Vraiment. C'est… Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Le cœur de Hunk se serra et avant que Coran ne puisse se couvrir d'une nouvelle blague, Hunk l'attira dans une étreinte à lui en briser les os.

— On les trouvera, Coran. S'ils sont encore là, quelque part, on les trouvera.

Coran se figea un moment, puis leva une main pour tapoter le dos de Hunk.

— Bien sûr.

 

* * *

 

Les archives galras constituaient une source d'informations hautement biaisée.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas nouveau pour Keith, qui avait passé une grande partie des trois dernières années enfermé dans une salle informatique pour éviter les aspects les moins ragoûtants du commandement. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de visiter les planètes qu'il avait étudiées pour savoir que les registres les décrivaient avec condescendance. Il était de bon sens que les Galras n'aient pu développer toutes ces technologies d'eux-mêmes et Keith avait déjà vu des prisonniers aux aptitudes physiques ou mentales supérieures à celles de leurs geôliers.

C'était complètement logique que les informations sur les mondes s'étendant au-delà des frontières de l'empire soient encore plus biaisées. Les renseignements militaires étaient une chose – souvent sous-estimés, puisque les Galras avaient un avantage considérable, mais pas complètement ignorés – mais la culture, l'architecture, l'enseignement ? Keith avait toujours pensé que de telles analyses devaient être au moins quelque peu sous-évaluées.

Alors il fut choqué et honteux de se rendre compte que le peuple de Berlou arrivait encore à le surprendre.

Les rapports le décrivaient comme un peuple primitif à l'aube de l'ère numérique de leur planète. Ils avaient reçu des visiteurs d'autres mondes qui les avaient munis de défenses plutôt impressionnantes, mais comprenaient à peine comment les utiliser. Leurs tacticiens étaient simplets, leurs dirigeants insignifiants et inefficaces, leur peuple de faible volonté et trouillard.

Traduit d'une perspective moins partiale, Keith s'était dit que les Berlounais (1) devaient être plutôt intelligents – non rodés au combat, mais assez organisés pour opposer une certaine résistance à l'invasion. Le  _Héraut_ , après tout, n'était pas le premier vaisseau de guerre galra à atteindre Berlou. La  _Norme_ y était en poste depuis trois mois sans la moindre victoire décisive.  _Trois mois._ Pourquoi se battre pendant trois mois ici alors qu'on n'avait laissé que quelques semaines à Orgul sur Yaltin ? Cette question tourmentait Keith et le rendait nerveux. Combien de temps leur restait-il avant que Zarkon ne décide d'envoyer Haggar ? Shiro ne pourrait supporter une réitération de leur dernière tentative de rébellion.

Mais ce que vit Keith en arrivant à la surface de Berlou se rapprochait bien plus d'un pied d'égalité que ce qu'il avait anticipé. Les deux vaisseaux de guerre étaient placés à l'extérieur d'une grande cité appelée Faus, où la résistance était la plus forte.

La ville ne semblait pas lutter pour sa survie.

Un large dôme d'énergie recouvrait la cité, brillant d'une douce lueur verte dans la lumière du soir. Plusieurs dômes plus modestes parsemaient la ville à l'intérieur du bouclier principal et des bolides surveillaient le périmètre. Keith compta quatre gros canons laser sur les murs qui faisaient face aux vaisseaux.

La ville n'était pas seulement bien défendue. La  _Norme_ avait dû se retrancher, entourés de nacelles de débarquement et de bombardiers en réparation. Des chasseurs détruits jonchaient la terre brûlée autour de Faus, où des équipes de récupération gardées par un nœud bien serré de sentinelles fouillaient les décombres. L'ambiance au campement galra était tendue et mêlée à des relents de peur.

Cela n'aurait pas dû surprendre Keith que quelqu'un puisse s'opposer sérieusement aux forces galras. Mais ce fut le cas. Peut-être que l'arrogance impérialiste galra avait une plus grande influence sur lui qu'il ne le pensait.

Il essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur son malaise. Orgul et ses officiers s'étaient regroupés avec le commandant Dusan de la  _Norme_ pour qu'on les informe de l'avancée de l'invasion. Cela consistait principalement à des fanfaronnades vides de sens concernant la supériorité des Galras et la lâcheté des Berlounais qui se cachaient derrière leurs boucliers plutôt que de sortir les affronter. Dusan mentionna une résistance organisée qui pillait parfois les campements galras et bien qu'il n'aborda le sujet que pour en écarter le caractère de menace, Keith et Shiro échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient trouvé leur porte d'entrée.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que Luba n'aborde la seule question dont Keith souhaitait vraiment connaître la réponse :

— Vous êtes au courant de ce qui est arrivé sur Yaltin, je présume ? demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés, regardant fixement la carte indiquant la position des troupes que Dusan avait fait apparaître sur le visuel holographique.

Quand Dusan hocha la tête, elle continua.

— Ce n'est pas que je me plains, je suis aussi heureuse que n'importe qui d'abattre quelques sauvages prétentieux, mais pourquoi perdre du temps à marteler leurs défenses quand Haggar peut simplement…

Elle passa la main dans l'hologramme qui s'évapora sous ses doigts.

Dusan resta indifférent. Il regarda Orgul avec un air que Keith ne saurait décrire précisément, appuyé d'un sourire en coin et d'un menton relevé qui fit la grincer. Il reconnut tout de même le langage de la politicaillerie (2) princière, même s'il ne saurait dire ce qui réjouissait tant Dusan, exactement.

— Il y a une sorte de champignon sur cette planète dont Haggar a besoin pour ses améliorations biotechnologiques. Je ne suis pas un druide, mais de ce que j'ai compris, il s'agit d'un matériau rare et inestimable et l'arme d'Haggar en détruirait jusqu'à la dernière miette.

Keith sourit avec les autres officiers exceptée Orgul, dont l'humeur ne s'était pas améliorée depuis leur départ de Yaltin. Keith savait que les autres Galras se réjouissaient simplement à l'idée d'une bataille sans la menace de la super-arme d'Haggar pesant au-dessus de leur tête. Les Galras aimaient savourer leurs combats.

Keith souriait pour une autre raison et un regard à Shiro lui montra qu'il partageait la même lueur d'optimisme. Berlou n'était pas comme Yaltin. Son peuple était bien préparé et disposait d'une résistance organisée. Ils avaient tenu déjà trois mois et remporté quelques victoires. Mais le plus important, c'était que la menace la plus redoutable était… eh bien, pas entièrement exclue, surtout alors que la défaite de Yaltin était encore claire dans leur esprit, mais au moins tenue à distance.

_Cette fois-ci,_ pensa Keith,  _ce sera différent._

 

* * *

 

Matt avait l'impression qu'on lui avait jeté un lion sur la tête.

Il ne savait pas où il était, mais il faisait sombre, froid et tout était étrangement silencieux. Il y avait une légère lueur bleue provenant de… quelque part ?… partout ? Elle n'était pas assez vive pour qu'il puisse distinguer autre chose que quelques formes vagues et ternes. Cela sentait la fumée.

Il était affalé sur un siège, retenu par des sangles de toile épaisse, comme…

_Red._

Matt se redressa brusquement, haleta et corrigea rapidement son premier diagnostic. Sa tête ne lui faisait pas mal ; il avait mal  _partout_. Ses côtes, son dos, ses articulations. Il se demanda si quelqu'un était entré dans le cockpit de Red pendant qu'il était assommé et s'était amusé avec une massue. Un point juste en dessous de sa clavicule lui faisait particulièrement mal et tressauta quand il essaya de lever son bras droit. Il avait dû se casser quelque chose en s'écrasant.

S'étaient-ils écrasés ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir décollé. Ils étaient cernés par les monstres galras qui préparaient une sorte d'attaque, Lance et Allura soutenant son poids. Leurs lions étaient venus les chercher et ils avaient tous couru pour rejoindre les cockpits et ensuite…

Plus rien.

Grimaçant sous la douleur, Matt détacha son harnais. Quand il se leva, sa jambe blessée protesta, mais elle retint son poids.

— Red ?

La voix de Matt était rauque, lui rappelant à nouveau que quelque chose devait être en train de brûler. Ou peut-être était-ce juste de la fumée. Le cockpit était toujours plongé dans l'obscurité, à l'exception d'un rai d'éclairage de secours qui marquait la rampe de sortie.

— Red, t'es toujours là ?

Un petit chatouillement au fond de son esprit apaisa un peu sa nervosité, bien que la faiblesse de la présence de Red ne lui plaisait pas. Avait-elle été endommagée par l'attaque ? Matt souhaitait soudainement avoir passé plus de temps à travailler sur les lions avec Hunk et Pidge. Il avait appris les bases et pourrait probablement en comprendre davantage, mais cela prendrait du temps. S'ils étaient toujours sur Vel-17, le temps n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait s'offrir.

La première chose à faire était de sortir et d'analyser la situation.  _En espérant que ces monstres ne sont plus dans le coin._ Il boitilla jusqu'au haut de la rampe et invoqua son bayard. Heureusement, il prit sa forme de pistolet d'emblée. Entre son mal de crâne abominable et la fatigue qui se répandait en lui, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de forcer son bayard à prendre une forme qu'il ne voulait pas prendre et sa jambe le faisait bien trop souffrir pour qu'il envisage de se lancer dans un combat rapproché.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et actionna le déverrouillage manuel.

La lumière du soleil filtra par l'ouverture, piquant les yeux de Matt. Une fine fumée blanche s'enveloppa autour de lui dans de petits tourbillons. Il n'entendit aucun cri ni le moindre mouvement. Enfin, s'il faisait jour, cela devait faire des heures que les créatures avaient attaqué. Rassemblant son courage, il se glissa le long de la rampe, bayard prêt à l'emploi.

La vue qui l'accueillit au bas de la rampe était un paysage inconnu et morne. Des dunes de sable blanchies par le soleil et balayées par le vent l'entouraient à perte de vue, vierge de toute végétation. Les vestiges d'une cité s'élevaient au loin, ses bâtiments réduits à des décombres et quelques murs difformes.

Le lion rouge était allongé sur une pile de gravats : des bouts de pierre grise, de pics de métal et de plaques en plâtre. Il ne semblait pas endommagé, seulement recouvert de sable. Il semblait aussi majestueux et tranquille que le Sphinx, si tant est que ce Sphinx là ait été construit par des aliens très évolués. Matt sourit et se demanda ce que Pidge penserait de cette comparaison.

Les lions noir et bleu se tenaient au sommet des gravats, à côté de Red. Black était bien droite, ses yeux scintillant faiblement, la gueule fermée. Blue était allongée sur le côté, fumante, aussi sombre que Red. Sa gueule était entrouverte, coincée contre les débris, et Lance était en train de se glisser entre ses dents.

Matt jeta un regard autour de lui à la recherche de la moindre menace. N'en trouvant aucune, il se dirigea vers Lance, qui mit pied à terre et gémit alors que Matt approchait.

— Ça va ? demanda Matt.

Il tendit la main pour aider Lance à se relever, mais se souvint brusquement de la douleur de son épaule quand le poids de Lance l'empira. Il grimaça, faisant presque tomber le jeune paladin.

Lance le regarda avec de grands yeux.

— Et  _toi_?

— J'ai un peu mal partout à cause de… euh, ce qui vient de se passer, fit Matt, se forçant à sourire pour Lance.

Il désigna ensuite les environs.

— Nous ne sommes plus sur Vel-17.

Lance jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, son visage se peignant de choc alors qu'il découvrait le paysage : la terre était plus accidentée que la plaine sans relief entourant la prison velloise et les bâtiments semblaient plus faits d'adobe que d'acier galra. La seule chose en vue qui semblait d'origine galra, c'était les décombres à leurs pieds, à moitié enfouis dans le sable. Il ne s'agissait pas exactement d'anciennes ruines, mais elles n'étaient pas aussi neuves que leurs lions.

Un grondement attira leur attention et ils se tournèrent vers le lion noir, dont les yeux brillaient désormais d'un joli jaune. Il s'accroupit et ouvrit la gueule pour laisser Allura sortir.

— Eh bien, y en a au moins une qui fonctionne, marmonna Lance, et Matt lui donna une petite tape dans le dos avant de rejoindre Allura.

Comme Lance, elle semblait indemne. Quelques mèches de cheveux s'étaient échappées de son chignon, mais elle se mouvait aisément et leur souriait d'un air encourageant. Matt essaya de ne pas révéler à quel point il avait mal partout. Qu'est-ce que cette attaque lui avait  _fait_?

Le sourire d'Allura s'évanouit alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Alors que Matt la rejoignait, suivi de Lance, Allura s'agenouilla et posa une main sur le sable qui s'échappait des gravats.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Matt.

— Ce n'est pas Vel-17, dit-elle sans bouger.

Lance s'agita, faisant apparaître et disparaître son bayard à plusieurs reprises.

— Matt a dit la même chose, dit-il d'un ton dubitatif, rougissant quand Matt lui lança un regard interrogateur. Je dis juste que ça fait un peu désert post-apocalyptique, là. Et vous êtes  _sûrs_ qu'on n'a pas été figés dans de la glace pendant quelques milliers… (Il s'interrompit en avisant l'amertume dans le regard d'Allura.) Oh. Pardon.

Matt soupira. Il observa Allura se lever pour aller jeter un œil au lion rouge.

— Quelque chose d'autre te tracasse.

Elle s'arrêta, une main posée sur la patte avant de Red.

— Je ne sais pas ce que ces créatures ont fait, exactement. Une sorte de trou de ver, peut-être.

Elle secoua la tête et reprit :

— Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblerait que cela ait vidé nos lions de leur quintessence.

— C'est pas bon signe, dit Lance.

— En effet.

Allura se dirigea vers le lion bleu et lui caressa la truffe. Elle soupira.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce problème se pose. Les lions sont conçus pour absorber la quintessence de leur environnement, comme le font les êtres vivants. Seulement… Cette planète est morte, tout comme Vel-17. Les lions ne pourront pas se recharger tant que nous sommes là.

— Alors, quoi ? On est coincés ici ? fit Lance avant de déglutir, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps. Tu plaisantes.

— Je crains que non. Les lions disposent de batteries en cas d'urgence, bien sûr, au cas où ils se retrouvaient séparés du château en plein milieu de l'espace, mais ce système est conçu pour s'activer bien avant que la quintessence vienne à court pour que les réserves puissent maintenir le pilote en vie et conserver le lien télépathique.

L'inquiétude glaça le sang de Matt.

— Donc les lions fonctionnent, mais on ne peut pas les piloter.

— En gros, oui, soupira Allura, se frottant les tempes. J'ai pu transférer assez de ma propre quintessence au lion noir pour le réveiller. J'ai désactivé le système de survie afin de garder assez d'énergie pour nous mener au système le plus proche où les lions pourront se régénérer. Malheureusement, mes réserves sont toujours très basses. Je ne peux pas réveiller vos lions avant d'avoir pu me reposer un peu sur une planète vivante.

— Wow, wow,  _wow,_ s'exclama Lance, agitant les mains devant le visage d'Allura. Attends. Hors de question que je laisse Blue ici toute seule !

Allura ferma brièvement les yeux.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix.

— On ne peut pas partager notre quintessence avec nos lions, comme toi ? demanda Matt.

Allura hésita.

— Je suppose que…  _techniquement_ … c'est possible. Mais il faudrait qu'on vous entraîne à contrôler votre flux de quintessence et malgré tout, si les humains n'ont pas de réserves supplémentaires comme les Altéens, essayer de ranimer vos lions pourrait vous tuer.

— Je vote pour qu'on essaie, dit Lance, levant un poing en l'air.

Allura lui lança un regard réprobateur puis se tourna vers Matt.

— Si on reste ici assez longtemps pour que je vous entraîne à contrôler la quintessence, en présumant que ça vous est possible, nous mourrons tous de privation de quintessence. Notre seule option est d'emmener le lion noir quelque part où nous pourrons nous reposer. Après quelques jours, nous aurons récupéré assez de quintessence pour réveiller les lions rouge et bleu. Il faut juste espérer que les Galras ne surveillent pas cet endroit.

Lance n'en démordait pas :

— Alors vas-y et repose-toi. On va rester là pour protéger les lions et attendre que tu reviennes.

— Tu n'as pas écouté, Lance ? Vous mourrez de privation de quintessence avant que je revienne.

— Eh ben, faudra que tu te dépêches.

Matt fit un pas en avant, stoppant Lance dans sa tirade.

— Du calme, vous deux. Il faut qu'on explore un peu les lieux de toute manière, pour s'assurer que les Galras n'ont pas de base dans les environs. Allez-y tous les deux. Je vais rester là et voir si je peux tirer un peu de jus de nos lions.

Allura prit un air renfrogné avant de céder.

— Très bien. Mais Lance reste là. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul au cas où quelque chose arrive. Et si la planète est abandonnée et que les lions ne se réveillent pas, on s'en va.

— D'accord, dit Matt, devançant Lance avant qu'il ne puisse protester. Sois prudente.

— Vous de même.

En quelques instants, Allura et le lion noir avaient disparu, rasant le sol jusqu'à la cité au loin. Matt l'observa s'en aller, puis indiqua à Lance de le suivre jusqu'au lion rouge. Il ouvrit une trappe sur le flanc de Red et se glissa dans l'espace de maintenance où se trouvait la grille d'alimentation.

Matt montra à Lance la rangée de cristaux qui faisait circuler l'énergie à travers le lion. La dernière fois que Matt s'était retrouvé là, chaque cristal brillait d'un bleu enjoué. Désormais, ils étaient aussi ternes et sombres que des quartz ordinaires.

— Rejoins Blue et regarde si un de ces cristaux n'est plus aligné, dit Matt.

C'était la première leçon que Coran avait enseignée à Hunk, et la première que Hunk avait relayée à Matt et Pidge. Des cristaux non alignés rendaient le circuit incomplet. Si n'importe quel système des lions n'était plus alimenté, c'était probablement dû à des cristaux mal alignés et c'était le problème le plus facile à résoudre.

Lance plissa les yeux devant le panneau, puis hocha la tête et sortit par la trappe d'accès. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Matt se remit au travail, vérifiant l'alignement de chaque cristal avant d'effectuer les quelques diagnostics et contrôles de maintenance que Hunk et Coran lui avaient enseignés.

Cela ne servit à rien. Red était en parfait état de marche, c'était juste qu'elle n'avait plus d'énergie. Les marqueurs de la réserve d'énergie brillaient d'un bleu fixe, mais le système de commande était bel et bien mort.

Matt ne savait pas combien de temps il passa dans le compartiment moteur. Une heure ? Deux ? Il vérifia les connexions, nettoya la poussière et la graisse des machines, tâtonna les conduits et tuyaux à la recherche de fuite. Rien. Allura avait raison après tout. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit le gémissement familier des moteurs indiquant le retour d'Allura et se décida à se diriger vers la sortie.

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, une lumière faible et instable attirant son attention. C'était un des cristaux, vacillant comme la flamme d'une bougie sur une mèche courte. Retenant son souffle, Matt tendit le bras vers le cristal. La lueur se stabilisa alors que ses doigts s'approchaient, puis s'étendit au cristal voisin, puis au suivant. En l'espace de deux battements de cœur, la ligne entière brillait et continua de le faire même quand Matt retira sa main.

— Lance ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ?

La voix d'Allura le sortit de sa stupeur et il se tira de l'espace réduit. Dehors, il trouva Allura, les mains sur les hanches, se tenant aux côtés du lion bleu. Lance était allongé sur la tête de Blue, les mains croisées sur son torse, les yeux fermés. Il tourna la tête et ouvrit un œil pour regarder Matt quand il sortit de Red.

— Hé, Matt, mon vieux, rends-moi service et dis à Allura que c'est important pour les humains de prendre le soleil de temps en temps ?

Matt cligna des yeux.

— Quoi ? Non, attends, ça ne fait rien. Descends de là et va voir si ton lion fonctionne.

Lance grogna.

— Oh,  _allez_.

Il roula et se laissa tomber au sol, enclenchant les réacteurs dans son dos pour adoucir l'atterrissage, avant de reprendre :

— Écoute, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire et il ne s'est rien passé. On peut pas juste dire à Allura de partir et–

— Je crois que Red m'a emprunté un peu de quintessence.

Les mots de Matt réduisirent Lance au silence. Même Allura semblait bouche bée.

Il sentit ses joues chauffer, mais il se força à expliquer la manière dont les cristaux s'étaient allumés.

— Tu avais raison, je ne sais pas comment transférer ma quintessence, mais je  _suis_ connecté à Red. Et si ça lui permettait de prendre un peu de mon énergie ? Et si Blue pouvait en faire de même avec Lance ?

— Je…

Allura fronça les sourcils, mais Matt se dirigeait déjà vers le cockpit.

— Ce n'est pas ainsi que les lions ont été conçus, fit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

— Tu as dit qu'elles absorbaient la quintessence de leur environnement.

— Des planètes, dit Allura. Des  _cristaux_. Pas des gens ! Tu te rends compte à quel point ce serait dangereux ?

Matt haussa les épaules en se laissant tomber sur son siège. Lance avait suivi Matt et Allura à l'intérieur et dévisageait désormais Matt alors qu'il s'emparait des contrôles.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elles puissent absorber l'énergie d'une personne ordinaire. Ou… elles ne le  _feront_  pas. Mais en cas d'urgence, celle d'une personne qui leur est liée ? (Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.) Tu as dit que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que les lions puissent tomber à court de quintessence. Peut-être qu'elles n'ont jamais eu à faire quelque chose comme ça avant.

Il leur fit un sourire par-dessus son épaule et se concentra sur la présence de Red dans son esprit.  _Allez, ma belle. Prends-en autant que nécessaire._ Il y eut un ronronnement, puis comme un grondement dans sa poitrine. Soudainement, le tableau de bord s'alluma et le cockpit bougea alors que Red se relevait.

Matt poussa une exclamation de joie tandis qu'Allura et Lance s'appuyaient contre les murs pour maintenir leur équilibre. Il se tourna dans leur direction en souriant d'un air satisfait.

— Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

Lance lui fit un grand sourire et sprinta en direction de la rampe, se laissant tomber au sol avant que Matt ne puisse baisser la tête de Red. Souriant, il l'observa courir vers Blue et se glisser dans son cockpit.

Allura resta derrière lui. Matt se tourna vers elle, se demandant s'il devait dire quelque chose. Elle semblait préoccupée par le comportement des lions, bien que Matt ne sache pas pourquoi. Ils n'étaient pas coincés, ils n'avaient pas besoin de laisser deux de leurs lions derrière. N'était-ce pas une bonne chose ?

Après un moment, Matt s'éclaircit la gorge.

— J'ai, euh, oublié de demander. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Pas de signe des Galras ?

— Non, rien, dit Allura.

Elle calma le trouble qui semblait l'agiter et offrit à Matt un sourire sombre.

— Juste des squelettes en grande quantité. Cette planète a dû mourir soudainement quelques années plus tôt. Le peuple qui y vivait possédait des astroports, mais il semblerait que tous n'ont pas pu s'enfuir. Ceux qui sont restés ont connus un sort affreux, mais je n'ai vu aucun signe de violence. Juste de la décrépitude. Je ne pense pas que cela soit l'œuvre des Galras.

Matt resta silencieux, observant le lion bleu revenir à la vie et pousser un rugissement qui lui vrilla les tympans. Il rigola doucement quand Lance le héla par l'intercom et poussa un cri de triomphe.

— Allons-nous en, cette planète est trop flippante, dit Lance.

Matt était on ne peut plus d'accord. Allura retourna au lion noir dans un silence songeur et ils prirent tous les trois leur envol.

 

* * *

 

Un peu plus de vingt heures terriennes plus tard, d'après l'horloge de l'ordinateur portable de Pidge, le château-vaisseau entra dans le système Wataia. Pidge resta où iel se trouvait : blotti·e dans le siège de pilote de Green, son ordinateur accroché au tableau de bord, fixant le code qui était censé aider Green à traiter les signaux d'un nouvel assortiment de capteurs que Pidge avait installés. C'était un travail lent et frustrant et le programme n'arrêtait pas de planter dès que la programmation altéenne de Green entrait en jeu, mais cela l'occupait.

Matt était en vie. Pidge ne pouvait pas se laisser penser différemment. Iel ne pouvait pas se laisser  _penser_ tout court, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'iel commençait, les preuves lui démontrant le contraire s'accumulaient dans son esprit.

Finalement, Coran posa le vaisseau du côté sombre de la lune de Wa'resha. Pidge s'était dit qu'ils allaient prendre les lions pour descendre à la civilisation, comme d'habitude, mais Coran avait insisté à ce qu'ils prennent une petite navette de cargaison – un vaisseau de courte portée avec une grande cale et juste assez de place pour trois personnes dans le cockpit.

— La prudence est de mise, expliqua Coran en prenant les contrôles. Nous ne sommes pas à pleine puissance et jusqu'à ce qu'on révise le générateur de trou de ver, notre mobilité est très réduite. Il ne faut pas qu'on attire plus d'attention qu'il n'en faut.

L'argument de Coran était totalement raisonnable et Pidge en avait horreur. Ce n'était qu'un rappel de plus que trois paladins avaient disparu.  _Disparus_ , pas morts. La gorge de Pidge se serra et iel tripota son harnais alors que Coran pilotait la navette en direction de la surface de la planète. Rover flottait près de la tête de Pidge, une présence réconfortante alors que son univers partait en vrille.

Des forêts d'un vert vibrant et des montagnes en forme d'aiguilles recouvraient la plupart de la surface de Wa'resha, mais Coran les emmena jusqu'à une grande ville remplie de bâtiments imposants qui brillaient à la lumière du soleil et d'un réseau de ponts élancés qui n'auraient jamais dû pouvoir être maintenus en l'air. L'ensemble était ombragé par des toiles de lierre s'étendant à perte de vue et ce qui ressemblait à des fougères marron de la taille de yatchs poussant depuis le dessus des immeubles. Cela donnait à la ville un air de champ de palmiers, voire une atmosphère digne d'un livre de Dr. Seuss (3).

Ils atterrirent dans un aérodrome public au nord de la cité et se dirigèrent vers les voix les plus fortes. Ils passèrent devant des êtres de tout genre, de petites créatures reptiliennes à des géants à la peau grise sans visage, mais il y avait un manque notable de soldats, sentinelles et drones galras. Wa'resha était au sein de l'empire de Zarkon, mais il ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur cet endroit. Pidge se serait méfié·e si iel n'était pas si désorienté·e.

Grâce à quelques aimables étrangers, Coran, Pidge, Hunk et Rover gagnèrent un ensemble de tours connectées par tant de passerelles et d'ascenseurs en plein air s'élevant grâce à des câbles d'énergie luisants que la structure rendait l'impression d'une énorme toile d'araignée.

Cet ensemble d'immeubles était un gigantesque marché. De vastes boutiques occupaient des étages entiers, des marchands vendaient des wraps, des fruits secs et des grillades dans leurs charrettes disposées le long des passerelles et des personnes portant des bracelets qui tintaient comme des clochettes se déplaçaient dans la foule, vendant ce que Pidge supposa être des souvenirs. Iel en acheta un pendant que Coran avait le dos tourné, donnant une poignée de GAC en échange d'un objet que Coran avait appelé cronarque et qui rappelait à Pidge un bâton de comptage.

C'était probablement cher pour ce que c'était, mais Pidge s'en fichait. Ils avaient encore des tas d'argent qu'ils avaient récupéré lors de leur dernier arrêt et un château plein de bidules altéens apparemment rares et précieux. Personne n'aurait besoin de l'équivalent alien de petite monnaie. De plus, ce jouet était une bonne façon de se relaxer. Il s'agissait d'un petit ensemble de morceaux de métal qui lui rappelait des puzzles terriens où il fallait essayer de séparer les pièces, sauf que Pidge était à peu près sûr·e que celui-là se réarrangeait tout seul alors qu'iel jouait avec.

Peu importe. Ça lui occupait les mains et la tête alors qu'iel était à deux doigts de surcharger.

Et cet endroit avait de quoi engendrer une hyperstimulation. Des milliers de voix parlant des douzaines de langues, chacune d'entre elles se confrontant à la matrice de traduction du château-vaisseau et essayant de se transformer en anglais. Une centaine d'odeurs différentes, du fruit frais à la chair calcinée en passant par du cuir chauffé au soleil et à quelque chose ressemblant à une odeur de chien mouillé et que sais-je encore. De la lumière se déversait des fenêtres et des couloirs et des bijoux et des affiches à néons qui clignotaient, chacun rivalisant avec les autres pour voir qui pourrait créer le plus de migraines. Des gens se bousculaient de tous les côtés, chauds et moites et bien trop  _présents_ pour que Pidge puisse se mouvoir dans le moindre confort.

Iel se blottit contre Hunk et souhaita que tout cela soit bientôt terminé.

La boutique pour les pièces de vaisseau se révéla être au dernier étage de la plus haute tour,  _évidemment._ Coran rencontra un alien généreux qui accepta de leur montrer le chemin. L'alien svelte à la peau tannée était à moitié nu, ce qui rendit le voyage en ascenseur encore plus inconfortable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le fait que la plupart des gens du marché étaient habillés de façon similaire n'aidait en rien. Lance, ne put s'empêcher de penser Pidge, aurait adoré cet endroit.

Le marché était tellement plein qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer plus de deux étages sans que l'ascenseur ne s'arrête pour chasser des passagers ou en accueillir de nouveaux, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils prirent dix minutes à atteindre le dernier étage. Dix longues minutes gênantes passées à éviter de regarder leur guide en espérant ne pas paraître impoli·e. Pidge trifouilla son nouveau jouet et riva son regard sur Rover qui survolait leur tête. Au moins, ses lumières à lui ne lui sortaient pas par les yeux.

Coran, bien sûr, semblait insensible aux tenues (ou plutôt au manque de tenue) des gens autour d'eux et en profita pour en apprendre plus au sujet de Wa'resha.

— C'est un commerce prospère que vous avez là, dit-il en se caressant la moustache.

— Il y a de bonnes routes commerciales dans le coin. Et beaucoup de voyageurs.

La voix de l'alien cliquetait d'une façon qui rappela à Pidge un jeu de Yahtzee. Se concentrer sur ses mots s'avérait donc difficile.

— Mais pas trop de Galras, hein ? Ça doit être agréable, continua Coran.

L'homme remua, sa voix cliquetant du fond de… son torse ? Ses cordes vocales étaient-elles vraiment si basses ? Avait-il  _même_ des cordes vocales ? Le père de Pidge aurait plusieurs théories s'il était là. Il se disait lui-même être un cryptozoologiste amateur (4) – ces mêmes cryptides étaient la raison qui l'avait poussé à se lancer dans l'astrobiologie au départ, même s'il se retrouva à travailler principalement sur des bactéries.

L'impression d'isolation soudaine prit Pidge par surprise, l'essoufflement et le vertige l'assaillant d'un coup comme s'iel venait d'être jeté·e dans l'espace sans longe de sécurité. Des millions d'années-lumière de vide se pressèrent de tous les côtés. Sa mère était sur Terre, au-delà de l'Empire Galra. Son père était tout aussi hors d'atteinte dans la direction opposée, perdu quelque part, prisonnier de Zarkon. Quant à Matt…

— On a… un marché, avec l'empire, dit leur guide. (Pidge l'entendit à peine.) On ne cause pas d'ennuis, ils ne paient pas d'impôts, Zarkon reste à l'écart.

— C'est, euh, très généreux de la part de l'empereur Zarkon, dit Coran.

Il semblait faire attention au ton de sa voix, évaluant l'opinion de leur guide sur cet accord – ou il se méfiait peut-être des deux douzaines d'aliens se trouvant avec eux dans l'ascenseur. Même si l'armée galra ne s'approchait pas d'ici, cela ne voulait pas dire que Zarkon n'avait pas placé d'espions sur Wa'resha.

L'homme fredonna. (On aurait dit le bruit d'une tronçonneuse et Pidge laissa échapper un bref sourire.) Avant que Coran ne puisse poser une autre question, ils atteignirent le dernier étage et les passagers se déversèrent dans l'allée étroite. Ils étaient à plus d'une centaine de mètres du sol désormais et la passerelle n'avait pas de barrières, bien que Pidge remarqua une distorsion dans l'air de chaque côté qui pourrait bien être un champ antigravité ou une bulle de rétention. Hunk jeta un œil dans le vide et tourna au vert. Il se tint aussi droit et raide qu'un pic et se précipita vers la sécurité relative apportée par la tour la plus proche.

Coran et le guide le suivirent, mais Pidge traînait des pieds. Rover sembla remarquer son humeur et se rapprocha, gazouillant jusqu'à ce que Pidge ne pose une main sur sa coque de métal froid. Iel savait déjà à quel point iel était loin de chez iel. C'était difficile de ne pas le remarquer quand iel se trouvait aux commandes d'un robot lion volant et conscient, à se battre contre des aliens violets et à vivre dans un château-vaisseau de haute technologie. C'était juste que cela ne lui avait jamais semblé si… permanent.

Les choses retourneraient-elles un jour à la normale ?

— Par ici, Pidge. Tu ne voudrais pas te perdre, hmm ?

Pidge leva la tête vers Coran puis détourna le regard, observant le balcon à l'extérieur de la boutique vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Il y avait un bar à jus là-bas et quelques tables avec une jolie vue sur les montagnes. Encore mieux, c'était loin d'être aussi bondé que le reste du marché.

— Je vais rester là, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Coran ralentit, fronçant les sourcils.

— Tout va bien ?

Sourire lui demanda un effort, mais Pidge y parvint.

— Je suis juste un peu fatigué·e. Je vais boire un truc. Je m'éloignerai pas de là, promis.

— Eh bien… Si c'est ce que tu veux.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Va trouver ce dispositif moteur.

Iel se dirigea vers le bar à jus, ignorant la sensation de brûlure causée par le regard de Coran sur sa nuque. Après une dizaine de secondes, il finit par repartir, l'inquiétude s'échappant de lui en vagues.

La première question s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'iel attendait au comptoir qu'on lui serve son verre, un trio d'aliens faisant la même chose à côté d'iel.

— Salut, désolé·e de vous déranger, mais j'ai perdu mes amis l'autre jour. Vous n'auriez pas vu deux humains – comme moi, mais plus grands – et une Altéenne dans le coin, par hasard ?

Pidge savait que c'était risqué et certainement stupide. Si quiconque ici  _était_ un espion galra, il allait rapporter que quelqu'un cherchait un Altéen. Il n'y en avait plus que deux dans le monde après tout, et chacun d'eux remontaient à Voltron. Rien qu'en s'informant au sujet d'Allura, Pidge se dessinait une cible dans le dos.

Mais en suivant cette même logique, si quelqu'un avait bel et bien vu une Altéenne – avec ou sans humain à ses côtés – il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'agisse d'Allura. C'était un risque à prendre.

Les personnes attendant leur jus envoyèrent un regard confus à Pidge et secouèrent lentement la tête. Quand leurs boissons arrivèrent, ils s'en emparèrent et s'en allèrent d'un pas pressé, cette conversation les mettant clairement mal à l'aise. Pidge ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Dans d'autres circonstances, iel aurait ressenti la même chose.

Iel demanda tout de même à l'autre groupe de clients qui s'approcha du comptoir et quand le serveur lui tendit son jus, iel se dirigea vers les tables et retenta sa chance avec l'employé à quatre bras qui nettoyait les tables.

— Vous n'en savez donc rien ? fit une voix derrière Pidge. Les Altéens n'existent plus.

Iel pivota et trouva une petite alien vaguement reptilienne attablée avec un verre rempli de jus orange fluo. L'alien ne semblait pas plus grande que Pidge. Son corps, du moins ce qui en était visible sous sa fine robe drapée, était recouvert de plumes bleu-vert. Son visage, composé d'un bec de tortue serpentine et de petits yeux sombres surmontés de sourcils écailleux, était entouré de plumes couleur crème plus larges.

Pidge l'avait probablement dévisagée plus qu'il n'en fallait, mais l'alien se contenta de claquer la langue et de sourire.

— Jeya, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant une main à trois griffes. Fournisseur indépendante.

Pidge leva un sourcil, mais secoua la main de Jeya, se demandant quoi répondre à ce genre de présentation.

— Quel genre de… fournisseur ?

— Ignore-la, conseilla l'employé qui nettoyait les tables en agitant le torchon sale, projetant des miettes partout, avant de hausser les épaules d'un air contrit. C'est juste une pilote prétentieuse qui essaye de se faire un nom.

— Oh, je t'en  _prie_ , se récria Jeya dans un nouveau claquement de langue, faisant la moue. J'essaie de m'attirer des clients là, Urra.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Pidge, redevenant tout charme et miel :

— Alors, le mioche, combien paierais-tu quelqu'un pour t'aider à traquer un Altéen ?

— Le mioche ? répéta Urra avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant qui fit trembler les poutres. Jeya, tu n'as que quatorze standards. C'ui là est probablement plus âgé·e que toi. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des boulots impossibles ? Demande d'abord une avance, puis désiste-toi en disant que tout ça n'était qu'une chasse à l'Altéen… littéralement, cette fois.

Pidge ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé·e par leur interaction. Iel appuya la joue sur son poing fermé et sirota son jus. Il s'agissait de quelque chose appelé purrope sucrée et qui avait un peu le goût de pêche.

— J'imagine que vous êtes amis ?

— Plus maintenant, grommela Jeya, croisant ses longs bras sur sa poitrine.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Rover, qui tournait paresseusement autour de la table comme une patrouille improvisée. Pidge aimait à penser qu'il veillait sur iel. Il lui rappelait Matt à cet égard : imprévisible, surprotecteur et toujours à tourner autour de Pidge.

Urra éclata à nouveau de rire.

— Fais attention à ta bourse, visiteur. Ma jeune amie a tout d'un entrepreneur.

Pidge haussa un sourcil.

— Entrepreneur ? Ça doit vouloir dire voleur en reshanien.

Le cri d'indignation de Jeya fit ricaner Pidge pendant qu'iel buvait son jus et iel sourit à Urra.

— Merci pour de me prévenir. Je l'ai à l'œil.

— Bien sûr, sourit Urra.

Puis il regarda le comptoir, grimaça et enroula le torchon sale autour de sa main.

— Il faut que je retourne travailler.

Pidge salua Urra de la main, puis se tourna vers Jeya, qui boudait toujours à sa table, l'ignorant ouvertement.

— Hé, Jeya ? fit-iel.

Jeya leva les yeux avec méfiance.

— Que sais-tu sur la chasse aux Altéens ?

 

* * *

 

Il y eut une brève lutte de pouvoir entre les deux princes galras le temps que l'armée d'Orgul soit intégrée à l'invasion, mais d'ici la fin de la journée, ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente précaire. Dusan, qui connaissait mieux l'ennemi, gardait les commandes sur l'invasion dans son ensemble. Orgul conservait le contrôle de ses propres troupes dans la limite du plan de Dusan. Dusan lui faisait principalement porter des attaques de force brute aux défenses de Faus.

Keith pensait que cette mission convenait parfaitement à l'armée d'Orgul, violente et sans la moindre réflexion. Mais Orgul était folle de rage. Il se dit qu'elle ne devait pas apprécier qu'on lui passe le sale boulot alors qu'Haggar venait de lui usurper l'invasion de Yaltin.

Heureusement, Keith, qui était lui-même un prince Galra (bien que le bien-fondé de ce rang soit discutable à ce stade), avait le droit de demander une place parmi l'armée de Dusan pour chercher les saboteurs rebelles. Ça en valait le coup rien que pour voir l'air de pure trahison sur le visage d'Orgul. Il ne perdit pas de temps à essayer de la calmer. Si elle pensait que son transfert n'était qu'un effort de sa part pour sauver sa réputation, c'était pour le mieux. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'éveiller les soupçons.

D'un autre côté, serait-ce si terrible s'ils étaient expulsés de l'armée galra ? Keith n'avait encore rien dit à ce sujet ; il savait exactement comment Shiro réagirait et pour une fois, Keith n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer. Malgré tout, jouer sans cesse la comédie affectait sérieusement Shiro. Cela affectait sérieusement  _Keith._ Y échapper, rejoindre la résistance berlounaise… Ça pourrait ne pas être si mal.

Mais avant tout, ils devaient  _trouver_ la résistance et cela s'avérait plus difficile que Keith l'avait escompté. Les saboteurs étaient doués dans leur domaine, se faufilant en douce et repartant aussi discrètement sans laisser la moindre trace si ce n'est une autre épave dans leur sillage. Trois jours passèrent sans confrontation directe. Leur escouade, dirigée par le capitaine Roan, était sur le point de faire demi-tour lors de la troisième nuit quand ils les repérèrent : quatre ombres dans une tranchée, si immobiles qu'elles étaient à peine visibles. Roan fit signe à son escouade de s'arrêter et Keith jeta un coup d'œil à Shiro. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment planifié leur première rencontre avec les rebelles, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas où elle aurait lieu ni dans quelles circonstances. Maintenant qu'ils y étaient, cependant, Keith savait quoi faire. Il faisait sombre, la plupart de l'armée s'était déjà retirée et ils étaient bien loin du périmètre de leur base terrestre. Keith espérait simplement que Shiro et lui soient à la même page.

L'escouade de Roan se déploya silencieusement, encerclant les rebelles qui étaient trop concentrés sur le campement galra pour remarquer l'embuscade. Keith sortit son épée et emboîta le pas de Roan. Un rebelle se retourna et se figea avant de crier et d'ouvrir le feu sur le soldat le plus proche. Roan leva son arme laser.

Keith le poignarda avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de tirer.

Les deux Galras les plus proches le regardèrent d'un air horrifié pendant que les autres échangeaient des tirs avec les rebelles. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Keith fonça sur le Galra à sa gauche. Il évita un tir mal visé avant de faucher son adversaire, puis pivota, s'attendant à recevoir une attaque surprise. Au lieu de ça, il vit Shiro se tenant au-dessus du corps de l'autre. Il fusilla Keith du regard, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter. Keith dépassa Shiro et tomba sur les trois derniers galras, balançant son épée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était terminé. Les rebelles dévisagèrent Shiro et Keith avec méfiance. Ils n'avaient pas baissé leurs armes, mais ils ne tiraient pas non plus. Keith s'en contenterait. Il désactiva son épée et leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il avec son plus beau sourire désarmant. Nous sommes venus vous aider.

 

* * *

 

Allura avait toujours su que les lions de Voltron n'étaient pas faits pour errer loin du château-vaisseau. Si on omettait bien sûr les batailles isolées et les missions de sauvetage. Son père ouvrait des trous de ver pendant la guerre, mais toujours en sachant qu'il en ouvrirait d'autres pour permettre aux lions de revenir.

Les lions eux-mêmes n'étaient pas capables de créer des trous de ver, avec l'exception notable du protocole d'urgence dont les avait munis Alfor en démantelant Voltron dix mille ans plus tôt. Coran avait trouvé l'enregistrement expliquant comment cela fonctionnait dans les archives alors qu'il nettoyait la corruption résiduelle laissée par le cristal de Sendak. C'était court, pragmatique et allait droit au but, comme la plupart des enregistrements laissés par son père. Chacun des quatre lions éparpillés dans l'univers avait été imprégnés d'une dose de quintessence d'Alfor qui leur avait également laissé une marche à suivre pour retourner au château-vaisseau sur Arus après avoir été réveillé par leur nouveau paladin.

Bien sûr, cela ne servait à rien dans leur situation. Blue avait déjà utilisé sa charge d'urgence, Black n'en avait jamais eu pour commencer… Le lion rouge en était peut-être toujours capable – à supposer que les Galras ne l'avaient pas drainé en le capturant et s'il n'avait pas perdu cette charge quand ils avaient été éjectés de Vel-17 – mais cela ne les mènerait qu'à Arus. Enfin, s'ils arrivaient à retourner là-bas, ils pourraient peut-être utiliser le transmetteur qu'ils avaient laissé au doyen du visage pour contacter le château.

Elle ne se faisait pas trop d'espoir. La probabilité que Red ait toujours le don d'Alfor était bien trop basse pour qu'elle puisse compter dessus. Pour le moment, elle devait se focaliser à trouver un endroit où les lions pourraient se recharger.

C'est de ça qu'elle en était venue à penser aux problèmes posés par le fait que les lions étaient des engins de faible portée : leurs capacités de navigation étaient extrêmement limitées. Le château-vaisseau disposait de capteurs de longue portée et d'archives contenant des informations sur tout l'univers connu. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que les lions perdent le contact avec le vaisseau, alors ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps à installer des dispositifs redondants.

À l'heure actuelle, la carte holographique ne montrait que de l'espace vide autour d'eux. Statistiquement parlant, seuls cinq pour cent des corps célestes contenaient assez de quintessence pour accueillir la vie. Allura le savait, mais cela semblait toujours une bonne proportion quand elle avait la technologie et les trous de ver de son côté. Maintenant qu'ils étaient forcés d'entrer dans un système stellaire avant de pouvoir dire si la moindre de ses planètes était en vie, l'univers semblait soudainement bien plus vaste.

Jusque-là, ils avaient visité trois systèmes en vain et Allura commençait à s'inquiéter : elle ne savait pas si la quintessence de leurs lions suffirait. Ou pire, si les lions continueraient de se nourrir de la quintessence de leurs pilotes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout ratatiné et meurent. Vu à quel point ses propres réserves étaient basses, Allura disposait peut-être encore de deux jours avant que son corps ne commence à défaillir. Les humains pouvaient très bien disposer d'encore moins de temps.

_Reste réaliste,_ s'ordonna Allura.  _Tu es trop vieille pour être effrayée par ces histoires._

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois son scanner, bien qu'ils venaient à peine de quitter le dernier système stellaire. Les lions étaient rapides, mais pas sans limites. Cela prendrait encore des heures avant d'atteindre un nouveau système. Depuis combien de temps volaient-ils ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, mais elle savait que pendant qu'elle fouillait le système précédent, Lance et Matt avaient décidé de se reposer.

Peut-être devrait-elle dormir un peu, elle aussi.

_Je me reposerai quand les lions pourront en faire de même._ Cela ne serait dans l'intérêt de personne qu'elle se laisse aller à la fatigue. Le temps était limité et Allura devait rester vigilante. Matt et Lance comptaient sur elle. Coran et les autres comptaient sur elle, en assumant qu'ils savaient qu'elle avait survécu. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver un monde habité où les lions pourraient se reposer et où Allura pourraient obtenir des coordonnées. Elle pourrait ensuite commencer à chercher le château-vaisseau. Une fois qu'ils ne seraient plus qu'à une centaine d'années-lumières, le vaisseau détecterait leurs signaux.

C'était à Allura de les amener à portée.

Quelque chose clignota d'un jaune-orangé sur le scanner. Allura cligna bêtement des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voyait. Un bug ? Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois. Le point s'était rapproché, mais il était toujours là : une petite tache de quintessence isolée. Elle flottait loin de tout système stellaire, seule dans l'espace comme…

Comme un vaisseau. Allura s'en serait donné une paire de claques. Elle était tellement déterminée à trouver une planète où les lions pourraient se reposer qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir au fait qu'un large cristal d'alimentation de vaisseau reviendrait au même.

En assumant, bien sûr, que ce vaisseau n'appartenait pas à l'armée de Zarkon.

— Matt, dit-elle dans l'intercom. Lance. Réveillez-vous.

Lance bâilla, grogna et alluma son écran de communication.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

— Il y a un vaisseau, dit Allura.

Lance se figea. Sur l'autre écran, Matt semblait troublé.

— À moins qu'on s'approche plus, je ne peux pas savoir si c'est galra, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, on pourra s'y reposer, continua Allura.

Matt se pencha pour entrer quelque chose sur son panel de contrôle. Après un moment, il fit un son songeur :

— Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à défendre dans le coin.

— À moins qu'ils n'aient une base secrète, fit remarquer Lance.

— C'est trop petit, répondit Allura en secouant la tête.

Ils s'approchaient rapidement du grain de poussière et bien que les capteurs se faisaient plus clairs, le point ne grossissait pas.

— Je pense qu'il fait la même taille que le château, voire même plus petit, reprit-elle.

Acquiesçant, Matt se redressa sur son siège et resserra sa prise sur les contrôles :

— Je n'ai jamais vu de vaisseaux galras aussi petits qui se baladeraient tous seuls. À moins que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Allura se doutait de ce qu'il pensait. C'était peut-être un piège. Ce n'était probablement pas le cas ; il n'y avait personne à piéger dans le coin si ce n'est eux trois, et Zarkon ne pouvait pas avoir anticipé leur arrivée à temps pour préparer une embuscade.

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier en guidant les deux autres plus près du vaisseau. Ils ralentirent en s'approchant et Allura maintint un œil sur les scanners. Elle garda l'esprit ouvert au lion noir, lui faisait confiance pour détecter le danger aussi vite que le reste de son équipement.

Tout ce qu'elle ressentit fut de l'épuisement et la hâte du repos à venir. Les capteurs restèrent calmes ; il n'y avait pas de chasseurs galras prêts à les attaquer ni d'armes rivées sur les lions.

Quand le vaisseau arriva finalement en vue par la vitre, Allura poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pour être honnête, elle n'était pas sûre que  _vaisseau_ soit le bon terme pour le décrire. Il faisait en effet la taille du Château des Lions, mais était bien dépourvu du raffinement altéen. C'était une fusion d'une douzaine de petits vaisseaux soudés les uns aux autres pour former un seul ensemble semi-cohérent. « Station spatiale » aurait peut-être été un bon rapprochement, mais même ce terme désignait quelque chose de bien plus organisé que ce qu'Allura avait sous les yeux.

— Ok, y a pas moyen que ça soit galra, dit Lance.

— Je suis d'accord, déclara Matt. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la déchetterie de Zarkon.

La main d'Allura se dirigea vers le panneau de communication.

— Je vais contacter le… vaisseau et demander la permission d'accoster.

Matt et Lance firent signe de leur accord et Allura prit une profonde inspiration. D'un geste expert, elle entra quelques commandes lui permettant d'identifier quelques fréquences de communication des environs et envoya une demande d'atterrissage.

Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa et Allura craignit que le vaisseau soit abandonné ou peut-être sous contrainte.

Puis elle reçut l'approbation et quelques directives les guidant jusqu'à un hangar ouvert.

— On dirait qu'ils sont amicaux, dit Allura, bien qu'elle ne puisse se débarrasser complètement de son appréhension.

Dix mille ans plus tôt, elle n'aurait rien trouvé d'étrange à cette réponse, mais elle ne se trouvait pas dix mille ans plus tôt. Elle se trouvait dans l'Empire Galra et Allura ne croyait pas que les choses pouvaient être si faciles.

Malgré tout, les lions avaient besoin de repos et elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils devraient errer pour trouver un autre endroit où se poser. Elle était pleinement consciente que les yeux de Lance et de Matt étaient posés sur elle, alors elle fit bonne figure et les guida jusqu'au hangar, priant pour ne pas tomber droit dans un piège.

Ils atterrirent côte à côte à l'endroit qu'on leur avait désigné. Quelques vaisseaux plus modestes parsemaient le sol autour d'eux et un petit groupe d'aliens s'avançaient dans leur direction. Tous excepté leur chef portaient une arme, bien qu'elles soient pour le moment pointées vers le sol.

— Vous voyez tous ce que je vois ? demanda Lance, une note de panique dans la voix.

— Restez calme, dit Allura d'un ton maîtrisé, s'efforçant de paraître plus confiante qu'elle ne l'était. On va descendre et voir ce qu'ils nous veulent. Pas de gestes agressifs.

— C'est à toi qu'elle s'adresse, dit Matt à Lance.

Il parvenait à sembler plus à l'aise qu'Allura, ce qui l'aurait irritée si elle n'était pas si inquiète à propos du comité d'accueil qui l'attendait dans le hangar. Elle espérait  _vraiment_  qu'elle ne les avait pas guidés dans un piège.

Rassemblant son courage, Allura se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle se tint bien droite en sortant, Lance et Matt l'imitant quelques instants plus tard. Les lions s'éteignirent quand ils les quittèrent et levèrent leurs boucliers translucides. La voix du lion noir se fit silencieuse alors qu'il se concentrait sur la recharge de son énergie, aspirant la quintessence du cristal principal du vaisseau.

— Salutations, dit Allura aux membres de l'équipage. Je suis Allura, paladin de Voltron. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

Le chef leva une main pour la faire taire.

— On s'en fiche d'qui vous z'êtes. La  _Ruche_ accueille tous ceux qui ont nulle part où aller, tant qu'vous z'êtes pas des Galras.

— Génial ! s'exclama Lance, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il sourit de cette manière qu'il pensait désarmante. Cela ne sembla pas fonctionner sur l'équipage, mais Lance n'était nullement découragé :

— Vous n'êtes pas Galras, on n'est pas Galras… Tout le monde est content !

— On va d'voir vous fouiller, dit le chef. Vous pourriez aider ces enfoirés violets, hein ?

— Pas de problème, dit Allura, levant les mains pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas armée. Je comprends parfaitement votre prudence.

Matt et Lance semblaient moins disposés à les comprendre, mais ils suivirent son exemple et laissèrent les membres de l'équipage les fouiller. La dague galra à la ceinture d'Allura attira quelques regards étranges, mais tous la crurent lorsqu'elle raconta qu'elle l'avait ramassée sur le corps d'un soldat. Un couteau était un couteau après tout, et il ne constituait pas une menace réelle pour l'équipage de la  _Ruche._

Allura rangea la dague dans son fourreau en fronçant les sourcils. Pour être honnête, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle l'avait en sa possession. S'en souvenir à présent déterrait le nœud de questions qui la perturbaient depuis que Pidge l'avait trouvée. Était-ce à Sendak ? Plus elle y réfléchissait, moins elle en était convaincue. Cela ne correspondait en rien à ce commandant arrogant. Cela ne laissait qu'une option, pour autant qu'elle en puisse juger : un de leurs mystérieux sauveurs était un Galra.

Son esprit rejeta l'idée immédiatement. Ce n'était pas l'univers d'antan. Ce n'était pas une réalité dans laquelle Galra et Altéa avançaient main dans la main ; cette vie était finie et Zarkon avait construit un nouvel empire galra. Si Allura souhaitait guider Voltron jusqu'à la victoire contre cet empire, elle ne pouvait se laisser aller au sentimentalisme.

Mais tout de même…

Allura secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment. Les membres de l'équipage avaient rangé leurs armes, mais regardaient toujours les paladins avec suspicion. Elle supposait que c'était normal. La  _Ruche_ existait visiblement hors du contrôle de Zarkon et quiconque choisissant cette vie devait craindre des représailles.

Néanmoins, une fois que le chef se fut enquis de leurs intentions (Allura expliqua qu'ils avaient été attaqués par les Galras et souhaitaient simplement un endroit où se reposer quelques temps), on leur donna un rapide tour des lieux. La  _Ruche_ était aussi hétéroclite que son extérieur laissait à penser. De nombreux résidents étaient arrivés avec des vaisseaux très endommagés qui avaient ensuite été intégrés à l'ensemble. Ces vaisseaux, ainsi que ceux qui avaient été ramassés en chemin par la  _Ruche,_ servaient de logements et fournissaient la  _Ruche_ en moteurs et défenses. Au centre du vaisseau se trouvait la salle des commandes – interdite d'accès aux, pour reprendre l'expression de l'équipage, « vagabonds » – et des secteurs administratifs variés. Ils passèrent devant des buanderies, des cuisines, des salles de jeux et plus encore. Matt boitait visiblement, mais il balaya ses inquiétudes d'un revers de la main en lui assurant qu'il était simplement ankylosé du fait d'être resté continuellement assis dans son cockpit un jour et demi durant. Allura lâcha l'affaire à contrecœur.

Le comité d'accueil les laissa à la porte de la salle de repos. Allura entra, prête à s'enquérir de leur position actuelle pour qu'elle puisse commencer à prévoir un moyen de retrouver Coran et les autres. Elle s'arrêta en découvrant un regroupement de réfugiés à l'air morose réunis autour d'une radio qui semblait aussi rafistolée que le reste. Elle passait une sorte de chaîne d'informations et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi l'atmosphère de la pièce était si maussade.

_…ne sait pas s'il y a le moindre survivant. Il faudra attendre que les troupes galras quittent les systèmes environnants avant d'envisager une opération de sauvetage, mais des personnages-clés de la résistance disent…_

Une personne se tenant près de la radio remarqua Allura et ses amis à l'entrée et s'empressa de couper la transmission. Cela engendra quelques grommellements, mais la plupart des occupants de la pièce semblaient soulagés de ce soudain silence. Ils se tournèrent tous pour regarder les nouveaux arrivants avec des mélanges variés de méfiance et de curiosité.

— Salutations, dit Allura. Je m'appelle Allura, paladin de Voltron et princesse d'Altéa.

Une ou deux personnes dressèrent l'oreille à la mention de Voltron, quelques-unes de plus au nom d'Altéa. Allura ne put entièrement dissimuler son choc. Elle aurait pensé que dix mille années auraient effacé son peuple et les lions de Voltron des mémoires. Cependant, si les habitants de la  _Ruche_ écoutaient régulièrement les nouvelles d'un contact de la résistance, ils pourraient être au courant de choses que Zarkon préférerait voir oubliées.

— Voltron ? fit un vieil homme à la peau fripée, sceptique. Si cette vieille histoire était vraie, ce qui est arrivé sur Yaltin n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

Allura jeta un coup d'œil à Lance et Matt, puis joignit l'ancien à sa table. C'était un Trufo, une petite race dénuée de pilosité à la vue mauvaise, mais à l'odorat très fin. Allura en avait rencontré une quand elle était petite et avait aussitôt déclaré que la jeune femme devait avoir passé trop de temps dans le bain et s'était ratatinée. Heureusement, cette ambassadrice avait un grand sens de l'humour et une patience presque infinie pour les jeunes enfants. Allura grimaçait encore au souvenir de cet incident.

Elle sourit au Trufo qui se présenta de mauvaise grâce sous le nom de Brin.

— Que s'est-il passé sur Yaltin ? demanda Allura, prenant automatiquement une posture formelle, ses mains croisées bien sagement sur ses genoux, les chevilles croisées sous son siège. Je vous en prie. Nous venons de nous retrouver dans cette guerre et nous sommes encore en train d'essayer de cerner la situation.

Brin les étudia du regard un long moment avant de soupirer et de croiser les bras sur la table :

— Yaltin est la dernière planète tombée aux mains de Zarkon. On a entendu dire que le peuple se défendait et la résistance s'apprêtait à lui envoyer des troupes pour les aider, mais…

Il secoua la tête.

— Mais quoi ? demanda Lance, se penchant en avant.

— Personne n'est sûr de ce qui s'est passé. Il y a des rumeurs… Une sorte de super-arme, un deuxième vaisseau de guerre en renfort, un assaut d'une semaine qui aurait écrasé la résistance yaltienne… Tout ce dont on est sûr, c'est que les Galras ont gagné et ce fut une défaite si cuisante qu'ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de laisser des troupes pour garder la planète.

Allura fut prise d'un frisson.

— Mais ça voudrait dire que…

— Que personne n'a survécu ?

Brin rit avec amertume et se tourna la tête vers le mur.

— On était tous à les encourager. On pensait qu'on gagnerait enfin une bataille. On aurait dû s'y attendre, surtout en apprenant que le Champion y était.

À côté d'Allura, Matt se raidit :

— Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

Brin leva les yeux vers lui, quelque peu agacé.

— Zarkon y a envoyé son Champion. Tout le monde sait que c'est comme une peine de mort.

Il y eut un moment de silence complet pendant lequel un rouge furieux s'étendit sur le visage de Matt. Il se leva brusquement et pendant un horrible moment, Allura crut qu'il allait attaquer le Trufo. Se rappelant visiblement à lui, Matt tourna les talons et sortit précipitamment. Allura et Lance échangèrent un regard ahuri avant de remercier Brin de leur avoir parlé et de partir à la poursuite de Matt.

Dès que la porte se ferma, Lance saisit le bras de Matt et le fit pivoter.

— Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Il ment.

Lance cligna les yeux.

— Quoi ?

Matt tourna brusquement la tête, regardant le mur avec entêtement. Lance le dévisagea, visiblement perdu, mais l'esprit d'Allura faisait déjà la connexion.

— Champion, murmura-t-elle.

Matt se raidit et le cœur d'Allura sombra.

— C'est ainsi que les prisonniers ont appelé Shiro. Le Champion.

Matt sembla s'écrouler contre le mur, la main tremblante alors qu'il la passait dans ses cheveux.

— Il ment. Shiro ne ferait jamais ça.

Allura fronça les sourcils.

— Mais pourquoi ? Pour quel motif mentirait-il à ce propos ?

— Je sais pas, Allura… intervint Lance en se grattant la nuque. Peut-être que Brin a mal entendu. J'ai jamais rencontré Shiro, mais j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur lui. C'était une légende vivante à la Garnison. Pourquoi se battrait-il pour Zarkon ?

Grimaçant, Allura secoua la tête.

— Vous ne savez pas de quoi Zarkon est capable.

Matt tressaillit, sa prise sur ses cheveux se renforçant à tel point qu'Allura craignit qu'il se les arrache.

— Il  _ment_ , s'emporta-t-il. Ils mentent  _tous_.

Lance tourna vivement la tête, écarquillant les yeux.

—  _Tous_?

Si possible, Matt se fit encore plus petit, se blottissant contre le mur et ne rencontrant pas leur regard. La bouche grande ouverte, Lance fit un pas en arrière, laissant sa main retomber le long de son corps, et Allura s'avança à son tour, fixant Matt d'un regard dur.

— Tu ne nous dis pas tout.

Matt s'humidifia les lèvres, jetant un œil au couloir comme s'il cherchait une échappatoire. Allura le prit par l'épaule pour qu'il reste tranquille.

— Je…

Matt leva les yeux pour la regarder, puis baissa la tête, dissimulant son visage sous ses cheveux.

— Ce… n'est pas la première fois que j'ai entendu ça… que Shiro a rejoint l'armée de Zarkon.

Lance semblait avoir été frappé par la foudre et Allura sentit qu'elle commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Elle s'efforça de garder son calme en serrant l'épaule de Matt – pas très fort, juste en guise d'avertissement.

— Qui d'autre te l'a dit ?

— Les prisonniers que nous avons libérés du vaisseau de Sendak.

La voix de Matt s'affaiblit tellement qu'Allura dut se pencher pour entendre la suite.

— Et quelqu'un qui s'appelle Rogi, à l'astroport.

Il leva les yeux, les lèvres serrées dans une moue entêtée.

— Mais je connais Shiro. Il ne s'allierait  _jamais_ à Zarkon.

Il jeta un regard frénétique à Lance.

— T'es de mon avis, pas vrai ? Lance ?

— Je… Je sais pas, hésita Lance, avant de lever aussitôt les mains en voyant Matt froncer méchamment les sourcils. Je dis pas qu'il est forcément méchant, mais… je ne le connais pas vraiment et la dernière fois que j'ai fait confiance à un étranger, j'ai fini enchaîné à un arbre pendant qu'elle partait avec mon lion. J'ai bien le droit d'être un peu méfiant, non ?

Le visage de Matt s'assombrit.

— Peut-être que si t'essaies pas de le  _draguer,_ tout se passera bien.

—  _Pardon_  ?

Allura reconnut l'expression de Lance, un mélange dangereux de fierté blessée et de fatigue qui se prêtait à des mots tranchants et à la fureur. Elle posa une main sur son torse avant que sa colère n'éclate.

— Ce n'est pas le moment, dit-elle d'un ton ferme et Lance recula, croisant les bras et marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe dans un langage que son lion ne pouvait pas traduire. Il faut qu'on se repose, trouve nos marques et un moyen de retrouver les autres. Lance, tu as le droit de te méfier et on  _réfléchira_ à la possibilité que Shiro ait déserté convenablement. Matt…

Elle fit une pause le temps de lui adresser un regard noir. Il la fusilla du regard en retour, une flamme dans les yeux la défiant d'entamer la dispute.

— On gardera l'esprit ouvert autant que la prudence nous le permet et nous serons attentifs à tout signe suggérant que ces rumeurs sont fausses, mais tu  _dois_ te préparer à l'éventualité que ton ami a échangé ses services contre sa liberté. Compris ?

Matt serra les dents et dégagea la main d'Allura qui était toujours posée sur son épaule.

— Compris, dit-il, bien que son expression en démente.

Après un bref silence, Matt tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

— Où vas-tu ? voulut savoir Allura.

— Au hangar, dit Matt. Je vais dormir avec Red cette nuit.

Il s'en alla sans prononcer un mot de plus, et Lance marmonna quelques injures humaines qu'Allura avait saisies – ainsi que beaucoup d'autres qu'elle n'avait jamais entendues auparavant – avant de retourner vers la chambre résidentielle qui leur avait été offerte pour leur séjour. Allura resta dans le couloir de la salle de détente, regardant la direction que Matt avait prise.

__Il faut que je trouve un terrain d'entente,_ pensa-t-elle.  _D'une façon ou d'une autre…_ Voltron ne pouvait se permettre une telle fissure dans ses rangs, surtout s'ils voulaient repousser Zarkon. En tant que paladin noir, c'était le rôle d'Allura de maintenir l'équipe soudée._

__

Elle commençait à se demander si elle était à la hauteur.

 

* * *

 

Coran et Hunk sortirent de la boutique quarante minutes plus tard, les mains vides et le visage sombre. Le cœur de Pidge sombra, mais iel leur fit signe de les rejoindre, iel et Jeya, à leur table. Le verre de jus de Pidge était vide depuis bien longtemps et était posé en sécurité sur la table voisine pour éviter un accident de coude maladroit ou de mains un peu trop excitées. Rover s'était fatigué de sa patrouille et voletait près de Jeya, qui était tout autant intéressée par les petites modifications que Pidge lui avait apportées que par le  _véritable_ sujet de leur conversation. Bien sûr, Pidge n'avait pas donné tous les détails, mais des histoires de monstres, de planète morte et d'amis disparus étaient déjà assez passionnantes sans avoir à mentionner Voltron.

Hunk haussa un sourcil en s'approchant.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Les gars, je vous présente Jeya. Jeya, voici mes amis, Hunk et Coran.

Les yeux de Jeya s'élargirent en se posant sur Coran et elle envoya un bref regard paniqué à Pidge avant de le dissimuler.

— Alors tu ne mentais pas quand tu disais connaître des Altéens, hein ?

Pidge sourit à pleines dents.

— Je lui ai raconté ce qui s'est passé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait peut-être un moyen de retrouver les autres. Pas vrai ?

— Ouais, bafouilla Jeya, faisant claquer sa langue nerveusement avant de hocher la tête. Oui. Ouais. C'est, euh, c'est vrai. Wow. Désolée, c'est juste que… J'avais jamais vu d'Altéen avant. On dit que vous n'existez plus, vous savez. On dirait qu'ils se trompent.

— Euh, merci ? fit Coran avant de regarder Pidge. Je pensais qu'on faisait profil-bas.

Pidge haussa les épaules.

— Bah, si ça permet de retrouver les autres, ça vaut le coup, non ?

Coran ne pouvait rien y rétorquer et Hunk ne sembla pas vouloir le faire non plus. Pidge sourit avec satisfaction avant de faire un signe de tête à Jeya qui se leva et leur indiqua un couloir derrière le bar à jus.

— J'ai des amis qui ont des contacts, dit-elle. Faites-moi confiance. Ils sauront quoi faire.

Le couloir débouchait sur un ascenseur. Il y avait un lecteur de cartes pour ouvrir les portes. Pidge allait demander à Rover de le hacker, mais Jeya fit sauter le panel de contrôle et trifouilla les circuits. Les portes s'ouvrirent avec obligeance. Elle lança un sourire gêné à son public.

— Urra m'a enseigné ce petit tour. C'est plus rapide que de prendre les ascenseurs publics, donc euh… par ici.

Jeya avait raison ; l'ascenseur privé les mena au rez-de-chaussée en un rien de temps et Jeya les fit traverser la rue jusqu'à une sorte d'immeuble résidentiel ou d'hôtel. Cette fois-ci, Jeya utilisa une vraie clé d'accès pour prendre l'ascenseur qui les mena au cinquième étage.

— C'est là, dit Jeya, ouvrant la deuxième porte à droite. Vous… voulez manger un bout en attendant ? J'ai des biscuits.

Pidge entra en premier dans la pièce avec Rover, Hunk et Coran à sa suite.

— Non merci, dit Pidge. Tes amis arrivent dans combien de temps ?

— À ce propos…

Quelque chose dans la voix de Jeya criait au danger et Pidge pivota vers la porte juste alors qu'elle se refermait. Deux gigantesques aliens qui ressemblaient à des gargouilles vivantes se tenaient de chaque côté et trois autres surgirent de la salle de bain. Paniquant, Pidge invoqua son bayard, mais les aliens furent plus rapides. Quelque chose lui piqua la nuque avant qu'iel n'ait le temps de remarquer les pistolets gris et élancés tenus par les aliens, et le monde autour d'iel chancela.

Iel tomba, son bayard glissant de ses doigts engourdis. Rover siffla en alarme et activa son taser. Il sortit du champ de vision de Pidge, mais le craquement métallique et le gémissement piteux qui suivit enserrèrent la poitrine de Pidge avec de la peur.  _Pas Rover. Ne me l'arrachez pas non plus._ La dernière chose que Pidge entendit avant de sombrer fut la voix de Jeya.

— Tu me croiras sûrement pas, mais je suis vraiment,  _vraiment_ désolée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note de la traductrice :_
> 
> _(1) Funfact : Il y a une commune qui s'appelle Berlou en France, dans le département de l'Hérault. Je dédicace donc ce chapitre à ses gentilés dont j'ai emprunté le nom, les berlounais :D_
> 
> _(2) Je savais même pas que ça se disait, mais si si, ça veut dire politique basse/mesquine (de l'anglais, politicking)._
> 
> _(3) Dr. Seuss (ou Theodor Seuss Geisel pour les intimes) est un auteur et illustrateur américain de livres pour enfants. Si vous connaissez le Chat chapeauté ou encore The Grinch (enfin, en français, c'est le grincheux qui voulait gâcher Noël, mais bref), bah, c'est lui qui les a créés._
> 
> _(4) C'est la chasse aux cryptides ! Vous savez ce que c'est non ? Genre, le monstre du Loch Ness, les aliens, le yéti, mothman (vous avez déjà sûrement entendu parler de celui-là puisque Keith est souvent headcanonné – oui j'invente des verbes – d'y croire et de le chercher)…_
> 
> _Sinon, comme l'auteur, je vais commencer à publier la première histoire complémentaire en accompagnement du chapitre 16, « Mama Holt's Army ». Pendant 4 semaines (jusqu'à la fin d'AWFN) on retournera sur Terre pour voir ce que deviennent les familles des paladins. Cette fanfic continuera d'être publiée chaque jeudi comme d'habitude ; vous aurez juste un bonus chaque lundi, dès la semaine prochaine !_
> 
> _Cette semaine, à l'affiche : Karen Holt, parce que Pidge ne tient certainement pas son entêtement de Sam._


	16. Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro et Keith ont débarqué sur Berlou où la résistance a survécu à plusieurs mois de siège. Ils se sont servis d'une unité d'éclaireurs galras pour localiser les rebelles avant que Keith n'attaque les autres Galras pour témoigner de ses bonnes intentions envers les Berlounais. Matt, Lance et Allura ont découvert une station spatiale appelée la Ruche où ils ont entendu des rumeurs sur la trahison de Shiro, créant une dispute entre Lance et Matt. Pidge, Hunk et Coran sont allés sur la planète Wa'resha à la recherche d'informations et d'un dispositif moteur pour le générateur de trou de ver et Pidge s'est lié∙e d'amitié avec une Reshanienne nommée Jeya, mais cette dernière les a menés dans une embuscade. Coran et les paladins ont été attaqués et drogués (enfin, pour être juste, Jeya s'est tout de même excusée).

Coran fut le premier à se réveiller après l'embuscade, ce qu'il supposait devoir plus aux dix mille années de quintessence bouillonnant au fond de lui qu'à son aptitude à faire face au danger ; ce qui ne voulait pas dire, bien sûr, qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé en se débattant. La pauvre lampe de chevet avait certainement appris à ne pas chercher les embrouilles auprès des Altéens.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de rabattre les bouts de verre brisé sous le tapis, il fit le point sur la situation. Lui, Pidge et Hunk avaient été laissés seuls dans une pièce inconnue, chacun dans un lit. On avait retiré les armures de Pidge et de Hunk, ne leur laissant que leur combinaison noire. Coran se dit qu'il serait  _effectivement_ plus confortable de dormir dans cette tenue, mais cela semblait loin d'être quelque chose dont les Galras se préoccuperaient et ils ne rangeraient  _certainement_ pas leurs armures à leur disposition dans le placard.

À part les couchettes et la lampe (cassée), la pièce était quasiment vide. Il y avait un dispositif d'évacuation derrière une porte à côté du placard et une petite table avec un pichet d'eau et trois verres, ainsi qu'un tapis au sol, assez épais pour protéger les pieds de bouts de verre. C'était à peu près tout.

Curieusement, la porte n'était pas fermée, bien qu'un jeune Piraxain – trapu et aux pieds duveteux avec une peau jaunâtre et des marquages noirs sur le visage et les mains – tienne la garde à l'extérieur. Coran estima que, par rapport à la durée de vie de son peuple, il ne devait pas être plus vieux que Matt et Allura, et bien qu'il tenta de le faire reculer d'un regard noir, l'expression ne collait pas vraiment à son visage. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'explosion de doux cheveux roux autour de sa tête ou aux oreilles frémissantes qui s'élevaient de ses tempes comme des antennes.

À vrai dire, il ressemblait à un quiffle qui chargeait : doux, adorable et seulement dangereux du fait de la maman quifftruppe qui le suivait.

— Bonjour, dit joyeusement Coran. Quelle belle journée. Du moins, je suppose qu'elle est belle et qu'il fasse jour. Nous n'avons pas de fenêtres ici, vous savez. On est peut-être au milieu de la nuit.

Coran œilla le couloir étroit et bas de plafond qui s'étendait devant lui. Il pouvait sentir un courant de quintessence s'en dégager, bien que faiblement. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Wa'resha.

— Alors, sur quelle base temporelle fonctionne ce vaisseau ? s'enquit-il.

Le jeune Piraxain sursauta, ce qui confirma les suspicions de Coran. Ils n'avaient pas seulement été enlevés. Ils avaient quitté la planète et il ne pouvait pas deviner jusqu'où ils étaient allés depuis.

Les oreilles du garde tressautèrent et il jeta un regard au couloir comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver du renfort. Coran sourit avec compassion et tapota l'épaule du garçon.

— Vous n'êtes pas habitué à garder des prisonniers, n'est-ce pas ?

— Des prisonniers ? répéta le Piraxain en tournant brusquement la tête vers Coran.

Il semblait sincèrement surpris.  _Curieux_. Si Coran et les humains n'étaient pas prisonniers, qu'étaient-ils ?

— Écoutez, reprit le Piraxain, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour répondre à… eh bien, quoi que ce soit, mais vous, euh, ferez mieux de rester là pour le moment.

Coran haussa un sourcil.

— Eh bien, évidemment, dit-il avant de pointer un pouce par-dessus son épaule. J'ai malheureusement été désigné garde de yelmores (1). Je peux pas m'en aller sans ces deux rejetons. Altéa sait ce qu'ils feraient sans moi. Ils feront probablement exploser ce vaisseau !

Il rit, mais le Piraxain pâlit, regardant avec inquiétude les formes endormies de Hunk et Pidge. Sa main se rapprocha du pistolet laser à sa ceinture. Coran saisit son poignet avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de fâcheux.

— Pas de ça, allons, dit-il doucement.

Le Piraxain le regarda, dérouté, et hocha la tête. Coran devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Où  _est-ce_ que l'amie de Pidge les avait emmenés ?

Après un moment d'hésitation, le Piraxain éloigna sa main du pistolet et appuya sur un bouton de son bracelet de contrôle.

— Chef ? dit-il. Hum, le vieil homme s'est réveillé.

— Vieil homme ?!

Coran croisa les bras avec un soupir mécontent, s'attirant un regard nerveux du garde. Des bribes de voix indistinctes filtrèrent de son oreillette et il hocha la tête.

— Oui, monsieur.

Il se mordit la lèvre et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la pièce.

— La dirigeante arrive. Vous, euh, devriez vraiment attendre là, je pense ?

Coran se dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute désormais. Il n'était pas prisonnier. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il  _était,_ mais si quiconque pouvait répondre à cette question, c'était sûrement la dirigeante. Il valait mieux attendre là et voir ce qu'elle avait à dire. Alors il redonna une petite tape à l'épaule du Piraxain et retourna dans la chambre.

Hunk s'était retourné dans son lit, ses bras désormais enroulés autour de son petit oreiller. Il marmonnait dans son sommeil une liste de drôles de mots humains qui ne semblaient pas réussir à se traduire correctement. Valve à oxygène, distributeur de gaz brûlant, injecteur de combustible…  _gicleur_. Ah, les humains. Coran doutait comprendre un jour d'où ils sortaient ces choses-là.

Même s'il détestait interrompre une bonne sieste (et une tournée légèrement désorganisée d'une machinerie humaine), Coran savait qu'il vaudrait mieux que tout le monde soit alerte et préparé au pire lorsque la directrice arriverait. Une petite secousse (et juste un soupçon de quintessence pour effacer les dernières traces de sédatif) suffit à réveiller Hunk, mais Pidge s'avéra plus difficile. C'était peut-être sa petite taille qui jouait contre iel, même si une touche de quintessence supplémentaire ne sembla pas servir à grand-chose. Il était probable que Pidge n'ait pas dormi depuis le fiasco de Vel-17 et que son corps ait sauté sur l'occasion de se reposer.

— Tu devrais peut-être lui verser de l'eau à la figure, suggéra Hunk, enfilant la dernière pièce de son armure.

Ses mains tremblaient, remarqua Coran – les séquelles de son réveil en panique. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas plus de lampes pour en souffrir les conséquences, bien qu'il ait été  _à deux doigts_ de casser le nez de Coran.

Hunk ne croyait toujours pas Coran quand il lui assurait qu'ils n'étaient pas prisonniers et n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se rhabiller. Il invoqua son bayard, apparemment juste pour sentir son poids, puis le relâcha et rejoignit Coran près du lit de Pidge.

Se penchant au-dessus d'iel, il posa un doigt entre ses yeux.

— Hé, chuchota-t-il. Hé, Pidge. (Il jeta un œil à Coran.) Hé, Pidge, je t'emprunte ton ordi, ok ?

Les sourcils de Pidge se froncèrent.

— Pas touche, marmonna-t-iel.

Hunk sourit.

— Ouais, je vais vraiment te l'emprunter. J'en ai besoin pour… hum… chercher des recettes. Ça te dérange pas si un peu de bouillie se retrouve sous les touches, non ?

— Oh, c'est diabolique, murmura Coran, faisant sourire Hunk de plus belle.

Il titilla à nouveau le front de Pidge et iel enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, se repliant sur iel-même.

— Nooon, gémit-iel.

Coran eut l'impression d'entendre Allura quand elle n'était qu'une bambine, boudant parce qu'il devait la laisser seule le temps d'une réunion.

— Non, ça te dérange pas ? demanda sournoisement Hunk. Cool. Merci, Pidge. T'es génial·e.

Il se releva juste à temps pour éviter une collision avec le crâne de Pidge qui se redressa brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts.

— Pas touche à mes affaires, Hunk ! cria-t-iel.

Une seconde plus tard, l'environnement inconnu et le manque d'ordinateur englué de bouillie verte firent leur chemin dans son esprit et iel cligna les yeux.

— Euh… On est où ?

Hunk se tourna vers Coran en fronçant les sourcils.

— Pas en prison.  _Apparemment._ Ce n'est pas non plus le château-vaisseau ou le marché de Wa'resha, alors… prends-le comme tu veux.

Coran se lissa le bout de la moustache et sourit à Hunk.

— Allons, Yellow. S'ils étaient nos ennemis, vous auraient-ils laissé vos armures et vos bayards ? C'est dans le placard, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Pidge, qui regardait sa combinaison d'un air confus.

Hunk croisa les bras.

— Ouais. Bien sûr, fit-il, reniflant d'une manière que Coran trouva un tantinet exagérée. Ok, monsieur l'intelligent, alors dis-moi : s'ils sont nos alliés, pourquoi nous tendre une embuscade et nous assommer ?

Il se frotta le dos, juste en dessous du col de son armure.

— Et puis, c'était quoi ces fléchettes ? Ça fait  _mal_.

— Il aurait pu s'agir de lasers, fit remarquer Coran, et cela aurait été encore plus douloureux.

Hunk ouvrit la bouche, puis grimaça.

— Je sais pas. Des lasers auraient pu nous tuer sur le coup et tu n'as plus mal après ça… (Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit de Pidge.) Ok, d'accord, tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Peut-être.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un sifflement. Pidge, qui était sur le point d'enfiler ses cuissards, pivota, trébucha sur les pièces d'armure éparpillées à ses pieds et s'étala sur le sol. Hunk se leva d'un bond et se précipita devant iel pour la mettre à couvert, bayard en main. Son instinct protecteur était admirable, nota Coran, bien que superflu.

Une Uluvine aux écailles bleues bordées d'or pur entra dans la pièce. Sa bosse était plus prononcée que celle de la plupart des Uluvins, la mettant presque au même niveau que Pidge et faisant traîner ses longues griffes jaunies par terre. Son museau frémit d'amusement en voyant Pidge en tas sur le sol, mais elle attendit poliment que son audience retrouve sa dignité avant de toucher son arcade sourcilière de sa griffe médiane en guise de salutation. Coran imita son geste avec une petite courbette.

Quelque chose bougea près de la porte. Coran tourna la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir un éclair blanc et sarcelle disparaître derrière le dormant de la porte. Le Piraxain l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

Suivant le regard de Coran, l'Uluvine soupira :

— Eh bien, ne reste pas plantée là comme un crel frémissant, mon enfant. Entre.

Après un moment de silence, la jeune Reshanienne avec qui Pidge avait sympathisé entra dans la pièce, les mains enfoncées dans les poches d'une grande veste dont la capuche était tirée pour dissimuler ses yeux.

— Jeya ! s'exclama Pidge.

Iel resta bouche bée devant elle un moment, avant de la fusiller du regard.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Coran crut que Pidge allait se lancer dans une diatribe, mais iel s'interrompit à l'entente d'un gazouillement électronique provenant de l'extérieur. Le drone galra qu'iel avait reprogrammé entra. En voyant Pidge, il pépia et se lança en avant, tournant autour de sa tête à plusieurs reprises.

— Rover ! Tu vas bien !

— Hé, dit Hunk. Tu ne t'inquiétais pas tant que ça pour moi et Coran.

Pidge leva les yeux au ciel en tapotant la tête de Rover.

— Hunk, tu étais juste devant moi et tu menaçais mon ordinateur. À quoi tu t'attendais ?

Rigolant doucement à l'expression ahurie de Hunk, Coran se tourna vers l'Uluvine et Jeya, qui faisait toujours la tête près de la porte.

— Je présume que vous êtes la dirigeante ? demanda Coran à l'Uluvine.

— En effet. Je m'appelle Anamuri, déclara-t-elle en joignant les mains devant ses hanches. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Vous voulez dire à part endoloris, fatigués et énervés ? demanda Pidge, attirant Rover à iel et fusillant Jeya du regard, la faisant tressaillir. Tout baigne.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, tu sais, marmonna Jeya. Je pensais que tu travaillais pour les Galras. Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y avait un Altéen avec toi.

Coran sentit les regards de Pidge et de Hunk sur lui, mais il ne détourna pas le sien des deux étrangers devant lui. Il n'était pas surpris d'apprendre qu'ils étaient contre les Galras, mais le fait qu'ils aient reconnu un Altéen à vue lui faisait un certain choc.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton prudent. Vous me cherchiez ?

Il entendit une paire de bourdonnements derrière lui, les humains préparant leurs bayards. Jeya écarquilla les yeux et Anamuri les regarda avec curiosité.

— Pas vous en particulier, dit Anamuri. Seulement l'un de votre espèce. Cela fait des mois que nous essayons de contacter la résistance altéenne.

Elle continua de parler, mais l'esprit de Coran refusa de la suivre. Les mots  _résistance altéenne_ résonnaient encore et encore dans ses oreilles, presque inintelligibles. Il déglutit, ouvrit la bouche et se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu la voix.  _Résistance altéenne._ Anamuri devait se tromper.  _Altéenne._

— Attendez, temps mort, s'exclama Hunk en faisant un pas en avant, son bayard tenu le long de son corps, l'autre main levée pour interrompre le monologue de la dirigeante. Faut que vous reveniez en arrière un instant et répétiez ça encore une fois. Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il y a d'autres Altéens ?

Anamuri fronça les sourcils, ses yeux verts dénués de pupilles plongés dans ceux de Coran. Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment et Coran était toujours trop abasourdi pour parler. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Il avait vu les registres du château-vaisseau. La destruction d'Altéa, les appels de détresse lancés par des réfugiés altéens, tus les uns après les autres durant la décennie suivant l'attaque de Zarkon. Il n'y avait plus eu aucun signe du peuple altéen ces dix mille dernières années.

Jeya renifla, s'approchant jusqu'à pouvoir enfoncer une de ses courtes griffes pointues dans le torse de Coran.

— Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez rien de la résistance ? Comment c'est possible ? Vous êtes Altéen !

Elle le piqua à nouveau et l'irritation de Coran supplanta finalement son choc. Il saisit la serre de la jeune fille et l'éloigna de son torse avant de regarder Anamuri par-dessus sa tête.

— Je crains que mes connaissances sur la guerre soient… comment dire ça ? Obsolète, dit-il.

Il faisait assez confiance à ces personnes pour ne pas le vouloir mort, mais sa confiance avait des limites. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne valait mieux pas répandre.

— Ma terre natale a été attaquée par les Galras et j'ai fini dans un régénérateur cryogénique. Cela… dura quelques ticks de plus que prévu. Quand ces humains m'ont trouvé (Il fit un geste en direction de Pidge et de Hunk.) j'ai tenté de découvrir ce qu'il est advenu de mon peuple. Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous été tués.

Il hésita, cherchant à lire le visage indéchiffrable d'Anamuri. Il ne montrait rien et celui de Jeya était tout aussi peu révélateur, bien qu'elle semblait captivée par son histoire.

— Y a-t-il vraiment d'autres Altéens ? Vous les avez vus ? finit-il par demander.

— Personne n'en a vu, dit Jeya. D'autant qu'on ne peut savoir si on en voit un.

Coran cligna des yeux.

— La résistance altéenne est prudente, expliqua Anamuri. Ils agissent seuls et frappent rapidement avant de disparaître. Ils ne quittent jamais leurs bases secrètes à moins d'avoir pris l'apparence d'une autre race : Balméran, Nyxt, Trufo, Reshanien… parfois même Galra, si vous en croyez les rumeurs.

— Ah.

Coran ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Bien sûr que ce n'était que des rumeurs.  _Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser y croire._

— Ils existent, insista Jeya. Vous êtes là, non ?

Coran secoua la tête.

— Alors un seul Altéen suffit à constituer une résistance, hein ? J'ai dû rester dans les vapes plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Enfin… (Il leur lança un sourire nourri par la grimace vexée de Jeya.) J'ai été connu pour avoir retenu des rangs entiers de soldats ennemis avec un simple troupeau de yelmores et une cuillère d'argent.

Jeya regarda Pidge.

— Il est sérieux ?

— Rarement, dit Pidge, œillant Anamuri. Vous pensez que la résistance altéenne existe ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Je ne peux pas certifier qu'il s'agit bien d'Altéens, je suppose, mais la résistance est  _réelle_ et elle se  _bat_ contre l'armée de Zarkon. Quels qu'ils soient, ils ont plus de chances de le vaincre que quiconque. Onne fait vraiment pas de grands progrès sans eux.

— Et, euh, qui c'est exactement, ce «  _on_ » ? demanda Hunk.

Anamuri sourit.

— La rébellion du Secteur Kera.

Coran haussa un sourcil.

— Une rébellion, hein ?

— En effet. Ce n'est pas la première à se révolter contre les Galras et j'espère que ce n'est pas la dernière, mais on s'en est bien sorti. On a réussi à planter une épine dans le pied de Zarkon qu'il n'a pas réussi à déloger pendant cinq ans au moins, et c'est quelque chose dont on peut être fiers.

— On dirait que vous êtes sur le point d'abandonner, dit Pidge.

Le sourire d'Anamuri se fit triste.

— Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix. Cela devient de plus en plus difficile de trouver des recrues disposées et fiables et nous perdons beaucoup de pilotes à chaque bataille. Zarkon nous a finalement retrouvés et il a envoyé un de ses vaisseaux de guerre à notre poursuite. Il s'agit du  _Bourreau_ , si je ne me trompe pas. Si nous ne nous dispersons pas, ils nous trouveront et nous ne pouvons leur faire face sans l'aide des Altéens.

Coran échangea un regard avec les humains. Ils devaient penser la même chose que lui. Ce fut Pidge qui prit la parole :

— Eh bien, nous ne faisons pas partie de la résistance altéenne, mais… peut-être que vous pourriez les battre avec l'aide de Voltron ?

Jeya se figea, écarquillant les yeux.

—  _Voltron ?_  demanda-t-elle, repoussant sa capuche. C'est une blague, pas vrai ? Ce n'est qu'une légende.

— Et la résistance altéenne n'en est pas une ? s'enquit Pidge, les mains sur les hanches.

Hunk soupira d'un air exaspéré.

— En fait, dit-il avant que Pidge et Jeya ne puissent commencer à se disputer. Pidge et moi sommes des paladins de Voltron. Nous pouvons vous aider. On l'a déjà fait avant.

Jeya semblait tiraillée entre l'incrédulité et la rage pure et simple, mais Anamuri souriait à nouveau, se tenant plus droite qu'avant.

— Nous vous en serons redevables, dit-elle, effleurant à nouveau son front avec ses griffes. Venez, je vous dirai ce que nous savons.

 

* * *

 

— Ce n'était pas prudent, murmura Shiro.

Keith lui répondit d'un regard cinglant.

— Je suis sérieux. Et si Roan t'avait vu ? Et si quelqu'un avait réussi à contacter le commandant Dusan ?

Keith voûta les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux.

— Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle maintenant ? chuchota-t-il.

Shiro résista l'envie de se retourner. Il pouvait sentir la présence des deux rebelles dans son dos, leurs pistolets pointés dans leur direction. Les quatre autres étaient devant eux, guidant le groupe dans un tunnel sombre, humide et tortueux qui devait mener à Faus. Ils avaient pris l'épée de Keith, leurs casques, leurs bracelets de contrôle et les sachets d'approvisionnement qu'ils portaient à la ceinture. Shiro pensait qu'ils auraient aussi pris son bras s'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de le détacher. Il détestait l'admettre, mais réprimander Keith était la seule chose lui permettant de garder son calme à l'heure actuelle.

— Oui, je veux qu'on en parle maintenant. Je croyais qu'on devait être prudent ? On ne peut pas griller notre couverture comme ça !

— Tu crois que la rébellion va nous laisser retourner au camp de Dusan après ça ? demanda Keith.

Il ne semblait pas aussi inquiet que Shiro, ce qui n'améliorait pas son humeur. Au contraire, il semblait content de lui.

Shiro souffla brusquement, à la fois de colère et de résignation.

— Si c'est pas le cas, c'est de ta faute.

Les paupières de Keith palpitèrent de façon à suggérer qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, bien que cela soit difficile à dire puisqu'il n'avait pas de pupilles.

— Écoute, ça a fonctionné, non ? On est entré en contact avec la résistance, ils ne nous ont pas tués et maintenant, on va rencontrer…

Il hésita. Les rebelles n'avaient pas dit grand-chose après le petit combat, si ce n'est  _gardez le silence, ne causez pas d'ennuis_ et  _par ici_.

— Eh bien, quelqu'un, finit Keith sans conviction.

Le pire, c'était que Keith avait raison. La confiance était dure à gagner, surtout sur un champ de bataille où l'on portait l'uniforme de l'ennemi, et les actes imprudents de Keith leur avaient ouvert la voie vers une alliance bien plus aisément que l'auraient permis quelques mots de Shiro. Les choses auraient pu mal tourner, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Si Shiro se sentait plus charitable, il aurait même remercié la vivacité d'esprit de Keith. Disparaître toute la nuit pour essayer de raisonner avec la rébellion aurait certainement attiré les soupçons de Dusan ; n'importe quel moyen d'accélérer la démarche était inestimable, même si cela demandait de prendre des risques.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que Shiro devait apprécier.

Le tunnel déboucha sur une large pièce aménagée. On aurait dit le réfectoire d'un vaisseau de guerre galra, mais moins austère. Des chaises rembourrées entouraient une demi-douzaine de tables rondes sur lesquelles se trouvaient des fruits gélifiés, des bouteilles d'eau et des sachets repas emballés sous vide qui rappelèrent à Shiro ses journées sur le  _Perséphone_. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres dans la pièce et le tunnel qu'ils avaient emprunté n'avait pas tant monté que descendu : il était probable qu'ils soient toujours sous terre, soit dans une cave, soit dans un bunker spécialisé.

Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de personnes supplémentaires dans la pièce, presque tous Berlounais. Les rebelles qui les avaient emmenés ici étaient recouverts de la tête aux pieds d'une armure et de guenilles couleur sable pour se camoufler, alors ils avaient l'air plutôt humains – leurs membres étaient un peu plus courts et un peu plus larges, avec six doigts à chaque main et quatre yeux visibles au travers de leurs visières. Maintenant qu'il avait sous les yeux des Berlounais habillés en civil, Shiro pouvait distinguer d'autres différences. Leur peau rougeâtre était lisse et luisante, presque comme du plastique, et leurs yeux étaient aussi sombres que des puits sans fond. Chacun de leurs doigts possédait une rotule supplémentaire et ils avaient une démarche chaloupée, comme si le sol sous leurs pieds essayait de les en chasser.

Il y avait d'autres espèces dans la pièce. Shiro en reconnut certaines qu'il avait vues dans l'Arène. Ils regardaient tous Keith avec une expression de terreur abjecte.

Shiro se rapprocha de Keith. Il ne savait pas s'il craignait que quelqu'un l'attaque ou que Keith fasse quelque chose qui contrarierait d'autant plus leurs potentiels alliés. Heureusement, rien de tout cela n'arriva et l'un des rebelles qui les avaient escortés traversa la pièce en vitesse pour rejoindre une paire de Berlounais qui étaient occupés à recoudre des vêtements avant d'être interrompus par les nouveaux arrivants. Le saboteur échangea quelques mots avec eux, puis s'écarta alors que la paire se levait et se dirigeait vers l'entrée du tunnel.

— Vous vouliez nous parler, dit celui sur la droite.

Shiro acquiesça.

— En effet. Nous voulons forger une alliance avec vous.

Le Berlounais de gauche répondit d'un petit son puis courba les doigts en direction d'une porte à la gauche de Shiro.

— Par ici. Discutons.

Deux saboteurs entrèrent dans la pièce avec Shiro, Keith et les Berlounais. Shiro supposa qu'ils devaient être des figures importantes de la résistance. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Shiro et Keith furent poussés jusqu'à une paire de sièges devant une grande table en bois. Les saboteurs retournèrent ensuite près de la porte pour tenir la garde.

Les leaders prirent place en face de Shiro et Keith.

— Je suis Kya, dit l'un d'entre eux. Voici Nue. Qui êtes-vous ?

— Shiro. Et mon ami s'appelle Keith.

Shiro ne dit rien de plus, observant Kya et Nue. Ils étaient quasiment identiques, ayant tous les deux une peau d'un rouge plus foncé que la plupart des Berlounais se trouvant dans l'autre pièce. Kya avait quelques crêtes autour de la tête et Nue avait des points sur le nez qui ressemblaient à des taches de rousseur. À part ça, ils auraient aussi bien pu être des clones.

Nue pencha la tête de côté et regarda les gardes à la porte derrière Shiro.

— Terou dit que vous étiez avec une escouade galra, mais que vous vous êtes retournés contre eux quand ils ont attaqué nos soldats.

— C'est exact, dit Shiro. Keith et moi essayons d'arrêter Zarkon. Nous avons rejoint cette escouade pour essayer de vous trouver et offrir notre aide.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que nous avons besoin d'aide ? demanda Kya. Nous avons tenu bon tout ce temps par nos propres moyens.

Keith se pencha en avant, posant une paume sur la table.

— Quiconque n'accepte pas toute l'aide qu'on lui propose contre Zarkon se fait des illusions. Il a plus de ressources, de meilleures armes, une plus grande armée… Aucune planète ne peut lui résister bien longtemps.

Shiro posa une main sur l'épaule de Keith.

— Ils ont une arme, quelque chose que vos boucliers ne pourront stopper. Ils l'ont utilisée sur Yaltin et maintenant… (Il déglutit, secouant la tête.) Vous disposez d'une ressource dont les Galras ont besoin, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle ils n'ont pas encore utilisé cette arme, mais vous ne pouvez pas simplement résister et espérer qu'ils s'en aillent. Tôt ou tard, Zarkon décidera que cette planète ne vaut pas la peine de lutter.

Les gardes remuèrent, faisant bruisser leurs vêtements et armures.

— Et  _vous_ pouvez arrêter cette arme ? dit l'un d'eux.

Shiro se dit que ce devait être Terou, celui qui avait parlé avec Nue et Kya.

— Je ne sais pas, admit Shiro. Mais si nous travaillons main dans la main, je suis sûr nous trouverons un moyen.

— Ce qui serait encore mieux, dit Keith, ce serait d'obtenir plus d'aide. Vous avez de quoi communiquer avec le monde extérieur, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais qu'il existe plusieurs poches de résistance au sein de l'empire et des armées aux frontières. Avez-vous été en mesure de les contacter ?

Les yeux de Kya se plissèrent.

— Si c'était le cas, pensez-vous que nous le dirions à un Galra ?

Keith tressaillit et ferma la bouche. Ses oreilles se replièrent sur son crâne et il jeta un regard désemparé à Shiro, qui ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas juger les Berlounais pour leur suspicion. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils se battaient contre les Galras. Ils avaient tous les droits d'être méfiant, comme Shiro l'avait été un jour. Il prit une profonde inspiration et résista au désir de prendre la défense de Keith.  _Ils verront_ , se dit-il.  _Laisse-leur du temps et ils verront qu'il n'est pas comme les autres._

— Non, dit-il. Nous ne nous attendons pas à ce que vous nous disiez quoi que ce soit, surtout dès aujourd'hui. Mais si vous avez des alliés qui vont vous venir en aide, parlez-leur de l'arme. Elle est placée sur le dessous d'un vaisseau de commande galra ; si Zarkon l'envoie ici, il faudra la détruire depuis les airs. Même si vous n'avez pas d'alliés, vous devez répandre la nouvelle. Si cette chose est aussi dangereuse, c'est en partie parce que personne ne s'y attend. Plus les gens sauront, plus il y aura de chance que quelqu'un puisse la détruire.

Kya se rassit, apparemment apaisé·e, et regarda Nue qui avait posé les coudes sur la table et entrelacé ses doigts.

— Et c'est tout ? Vous venez nous délivrer ces informations et vous repartez ?

Shiro haussa une épaule.

— Je pense qu'on a bien plus à offrir que de simples avertissements, mais cela dépend de si vous êtes prêts à nous laisser vous aider. Je sais que vous ne nous faites pas confiance, mais… honnêtement, qu'avez-vous à perdre ?

Kya et Nue échangèrent un regard.

— Nous ne vous révélerons pas nos plans, dit Kya.

Il sembla que cela n'allait pas s'arrêter à cette déclaration, alors Shiro attendit qu'ils continuent. Ce fut Nue qui enchaîna :

— Nous n'enverrons pas nos troupes vous aider si vous rencontrez des ennuis.

— Nous ne ferons pas appel à vous pour des choses importantes, dit Kya, sa voix tombant en suspens comme pour dire,  _Vous allez devoir faire vos preuves_ _ _.__

Shiro était bien familier des tests de loyauté et il pensa qu'il trouverait la version berlounaise bien plus tolérable que ce que pouvait inventer l'armée de Zarkon.

— Bien sûr, dit-il. Dites-nous simplement ce qu'on a besoin de savoir.

Il y eut un autre échange de regards lourds de sens, comme si Kya et Nue conversaient sans que personne ne puisse les entendre. Shiro repensa à Deyra et aux anciens de Yaltin, et il ferma les yeux face à la culpabilité qui l'assaillit.  _Tu ne peux plus rien y faire. Concentre toi sur Berlou. La guerre ne laisse pas place au deuil._

— À l'aube.

La voix de Nue le tira brusquement de ses pensées et il leva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

— Demain ?

Kya hocha la tête.

— Si vous voulez vraiment nous aider, alors demain, à l'aube, vous retiendrez ou éliminerez la patrouille qui surveille le campement galra.

— Laquelle ?

— N'importe laquelle, dit Kya.

— Toutes, dit Nue avec un sourire froid. Vous prouverez peut-être que vous nous êtes utiles.

Shiro sourit nerveusement, mais ne demanda pas plus de détails. La requête était d'un manque de précision délibéré (et exaspérant). Le campement de Dusan était déjà large sans compter les troupes d'Orgul. Si Shiro et Keith devaient s'occuper des patrouilles, ils n'auraient pas le temps de chercher les saboteurs. Sans emplacement spécifique, il leur serait impossible de tendre une embuscade. Les Berlounais pourraient profiter d'une ouverture ou s'en créer une eux-mêmes, ou simplement utiliser Keith et Shiro en diversion. Si ça se trouvait, ils ne comptaient même pas attaquer le camp à l'aube, et cela détruirait certainement le peu de confiance que Dusan et Orgul accordaient encore à Keith et Shiro.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise chose. Si Shiro continuait d'attendre le bon moment pour frapper en essayant avant tout de conserver sa place dans l'armée galra, il n'accomplirait jamais rien. Il était peut-être temps de prendre parti. Si cela lui permettait de se faire apprécier des Berlounais, c'était encore mieux.

— Cela veut dire que vous nous laissez repartir ? demanda Shiro.

Nue serra les lèvres, mais Kya hocha la tête, imperturbable.

— Vos armées créent sans cesse de nouvelles armes, comme vous nous l'avez rappelé. Pourquoi nous garderons-vous dans notre ville sans savoir quelle destruction vous pourriez lui apporter ?

— Vous repartirez, approuva Nue. Nous vous contacterons si nous le voulons. Terou va vous montrer la sortie.

Shiro hocha la tête et, quand Kya et Nue gardèrent le silence, il se leva et se tourna vers la porte, où Terou et l'autre soldat les attendaient, l'arme au poing. Keith resta assis et Shiro lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Ils étaient sur une corde raide, là. Ces gens n'étaient pas comme les Yaltiens, qui avaient peu d'expérience en matière de guerre, d'espionnage et de trahison. Les Berlounais étaient prudents et astucieux, et Shiro et Keith ne pouvaient se permettre d'y aller trop vite avec eux.

Keith, bien sûr, ignora le regard de Shiro.

— Une dernière chose, dit calmement Keith, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Les Berlounais le regardèrent, l'air sombre.

— Je ne sais pas qui vous avez appelé et si quelqu'un arrive pour vous venir en aide. Je ne  _veux pas_ le savoir. Mais… (Il hésita, fixant le dessus-de-table.) Vous devriez envoyer un autre message à la portée de tous. Vous devriez leur dire qu'on a besoin que Voltron vienne sur Berlou.

Shiro inspira brusquement, mais les Berlounais restèrent impassibles.

— Voltron ? répéta Kya.

— C'est un conte pour enfants, dit Nue. Un vain espoir.

Keith secoua la tête.

— Voltron est de retour. Nous avons parlé avec les paladins.

Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il avait une expression que Shiro ne lui avait jamais vue. C'était un mélange de peur et de détresse, mais également d'espoir.

— Tout ça ne suffira pas à arrêter cette armée. Zarkon pourrait en envoyer une autre. Si vous voulez que votre peuple soit libre, vraiment  _libre,_ vous aurez besoin de Voltron. Ils sont les seuls capables de vaincre l'Empire Galra.

 

* * *

 

Le vaisseau rebelle, l' _Espoir de Kera_  comme Hunk l'avait appris, rejoignit la lune de Wa'resha pour récupérer le château-vaisseau et les deux lions. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se cacher dans un système inhabité près de Wataia pendant que Pidge et Hunk travaillaient sur le lion jaune, lui ajoutant le système de camouflage que Pidge avait déjà installé sur Green. Avec seulement deux lions, ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de s'engager dans un combat de front avec un vaisseau galra et sa flotte de chasseurs.

Ils avaient donc une mission de sabotage. Les informateurs d'Anamuri avaient trouvé les coordonnées du  _Bourreau,_ alors Hunk et Pidge allaient s'y infiltrer. Seuls. Sans renforts ni moyen d'ouvrir un trou de ver pour s'échapper.

Hunk arrivait à peine à se concentrer sur la clé anglaise dans sa main et par deux fois Pidge dû l'empêcher de court-circuiter quelque chose. Son dernier Ativan pesait lourd dans sa poche, mais il résista à l'envie de le prendre. Lance, Matt et Allura disparus ( _morts_ , dit la peur se faufilant dans ses veines), Hunk allait devoir faire face à de nombreux combats difficiles avant de pouvoir… Purée, il n'arrivait même pas à formuler cette pensée. Avant de rentrer chez lui. S'il rentrait chez lui.

_Je ne rentrerai jamais chez moi, hein ?_

Avant peu, ils se retrouvèrent à traverser un trou de ver à l'opposé du système, où se trouvait le  _Bourreau._

— Tout ira bien, Hunk, dit Pidge dans l'intercom.

Hunk baissa les yeux au signal vidéo juste à temps pour voir son pouce levé.

— On rentre et on ressort aussitôt, continua-t-iel. Dix minutes max. Les Galras ne sauront même pas qu'on est passés.

— Ouais, dit Hunk, espérant que le transmetteur dissimule le tremblement de sa voix.

Pidge avait raison. Pidge avait  _totalement_ raison. Ce n'était pas une bataille. Il s'agissait d'une infiltration. Hunk n'aurait même pas besoin de son bayard. Pidge avait cloné le code d'identification de Rover et l'avait passé à un petit drone en forme de disque qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le  _Kera._ Iel l'avait affectueusement baptisée Roswell. Le petit robot pouvait faire passer Hunk par la plupart des portes et Coran se trouvait sur le pont du château-vaisseau, dirigeant l'opération avec l'aide des esquisses de plans que la résistance avait réussi à voler et les relevés des capteurs variés de leurs lions et armures de paladin.

(Hunk prononça presque les mots  _Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?_ avant de se retenir en se mordant la lèvre si fort que le goût du sang envahit sa bouche.)

Le trou de ver les largua derrière l'étoile qui cachait leur cible.

— Pour l'instant, tout semble bien se passer, dit Coran. Vos lions ont localisé le  _Bourreau_ derrière la cinquième planète. Il y a quelques vaisseaux de reconnaissance dans la zone, mais autrement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de mouvement.

— Très bien, fit Pidge, prenant une profonde inspiration et la relâchant doucement. Très bien, ok, parfait. Activation du dispositif de camouflage.

Hunk appuya sur le nouveau bouton de son tableau de bord et vit une sorte d'ondulation jouer à travers la vitre.

— Camouflage activé… ? Je pense que c'est activé. Je pense pas qu'on a bien réfléchi à tout.  _Comment_ on sait que le camouflage fonctionne ?

— Ça fonctionne, dit fermement Pidge. Tu me vois sur tes capteurs ? Parce que je ne peux pas te voir.

— Oh.

Hunk baissa les yeux sur ses capteurs qui ne montrait que le vide de l'espace autour de lui.

— Ok. Euh, donc qu'est-ce qui se passe si on se rentre dedans ? J'ai comme l'impression qu'on coure au désastre avec deux lions invisibles.

— Ça  _ira_ , Hunk.

Pidge ne semblait pas ennuyé·e, pas exactement, simplement tendu·e et concentré·e et peut-être un petit peu agité·e.

— Je passe en premier et tu me suivras. On va aller chacun d'un côté du vaisseau de toute façon, alors on ne devrait pas être assez près l'un de l'autre pour se percuter jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve. J'ai trouvé un moyen de garder le camouflage activé plus longtemps, mais ça nous laisse tout de même que trente minutes, alors assure-toi d'être de retour avant.

Hunk hocha la tête et attendit que Pidge lui fasse signe que la voie était libre avant de contourner le soleil. Le  _Bourreau_ apparut au loin dans un trait de lumière fin et brillant. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en mouvement, c'était plus simple de se concentrer sur autre chose que le flux constant de  _mort, démembrement, capture, torture, perdre Pidge, perdre Yellow, se planter_ qui lui cognait l'esprit à chaque inspiration.

— J'approche des premiers éclaireurs, dit Pidge.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire à proprement parler ; Hunk pouvait aussi voir les vaisseaux ennemis sur son tableau de bord, mais il ne lui reprocha pas son bavardage. Il avait remarqué qu'iel parlait bien plus quand iel était stressé·e et, pour être honnête, c'était plutôt sympa d'avoir une voix sur laquelle se concentrer alors que son cerveau menaçait d'imploser.

— Je suis passé·e. Hunk, c'est bon ?

Hunk contourna un chasseur galra, lui laissant plus d'espace qu'il n'en fallait certainement, mais hé. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve attestant que les Galras n'avaient pas une sorte d'alarme de proximité qui pourrait les détecter malgré le camouflage. On n'était jamais trop prudent, non ?

— C'est bon.

— Je vais chercher le panneau de communication.

— Fais attention, Pidge, dit Coran. Tu seras au cœur de leur salle des commandes. Vas-y doucement, pas  _trop,_ bien sûr, mais… Ne te fais pas prendre.

Pidge sourit un peu.

— Merci de t'inquiéter, Coran, mais je m'en sortirai. Bonne chance avec ce canon à photons, Hunk.

— Ouais, bien sûr, pas de problème.

Hunk rit nerveusement, serrant la coque du vaisseau de guerre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le canon monté à son sommet.

— Ce n'est pas le canon à photons qui m'inquiète, reprit-il.

Le bouclier à particules miroita sur son écran, illuminé par les scanners de Yellow. Il aurait vraiment espéré qu'ils ne se soient pas embêtés avec des défenses au milieu de nulle part, mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas être si chanceux.

_Je suppose qu'il est temps de trouver un endroit où se poser._

Anamuri leur avait montré des modèles de portes de service qui parsemaient la coque du vaisseau de guerre. Elles étaient rarement utilisées et assez petites pour ne pas demander trop de surveillance, ce qui voulait dire que Rover et Roswell pourraient faire entrer leurs paladins respectifs sans problème.

— Ok, léger problème, dit Pidge. Il n'y a pas de porte de service le long de la salle des commandes.

Coran fit un petit son déçu.

— C'est ce que je craignais. Que dirais-tu de celle-ci ?

— Je la vois. On dirait que ça me mène directement en dessous du panneau de communication. Tant que je peux trouver un ascenseur ou un conduit d'aération, je devrais pouvoir monter sans trop tarder.

— C'est ce qu'on peut espérer de mieux. Fonce, Green. Yellow, comment ça se présente ?

Hunk scanna la coque à l'extérieur du bouclier.

— Je crois que j'en ai trouvé une, dit-il. Si l'intérieur ressemble à ce que je pense, je pourrais découper une autre ouverture une fois entré. Il y a sûrement beaucoup de gardes à l'intérieur, non ? Alors c'est sûrement mieux que je détruise le baril depuis l'extérieur et… (Il déglutit.) Essayer de ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait s'il tire pendant que je suis dedans.

 

* * *

 

L'aube arriva bien trop tôt.

Keith dormit par à-coups et se réveilla plus incertain de leur plan que jamais. Même s'ils ne se faisaient pas tuer sur-le-champ pour trahison, qu'allaient-ils accomplir ? Les Berlounais leur avaient clairement fait savoir qu'ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes.

Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à convaincre Dusan qu'ils étaient revenus plus tard que prévu parce qu'ils avaient essayé de poursuivre les rebelles qui avaient piégé l'escouade de Roan jusqu'à Faus. En tout cas, il ne remit pas en cause leur histoire, bien que Keith  _sache_ qu'il avait vu clair dans son mensonge. Mais un autre officier l'avait appelé pour discuter d'un problème personnel avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de les réprimander et d'ordonner à une autre escouade de fouiller la zone où Keith assurait avoir perdu la trace des rebelles. (C'était bien sûr très loin du véritable tunnel. Les Berlounais l'irritaient, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils meurent.)

Alors, oui, Keith était inquiet. Alors qu'ils se préparaient à trahir l'armée, il eut sans cesse l'impression qu'on l'observait, comme une démangeaison constante entre ses épaules.  _Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de devoir réussir sans avoir eu le temps de planifier notre coup_ , pensa-t-il.

— Tu te rends compte que c'est tout simplement du suicide, avait marmonné Keith à Shiro en retournant dans leurs quartiers la nuit dernière. Pas vrai ?

Shiro lui avait adressé un sourire crispé.

— Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. On ne peut rien faire à nous tous seuls et on ne peut pas berner Dusan éternellement. Quitte à nous enfuir, autant avoir notre heure de gloire.

— C'est une horrible idée, avait dit Keith, mais il n'avait pas pu dissimuler entièrement son sourire.

Ils se levèrent une heure avant l'aube. Le campement commençait déjà à s'activer, alors Keith et Shiro n'attirèrent pas trop l'attention quand ils visitèrent l'armurerie pour prendre des bombes aveuglantes, des grenades incendiaires et des fusils.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot en s'avançant sous la lumière grisâtre de l'aube naissante. Ils s'étaient portés volontaires pour rejoindre l'équipe de recherche du tunnel près de la ville, que Keith avait dit se trouver dans une zone juste à l'extérieur du périmètre du campement, où le sol inégal leur offrait plein d'endroits où s'abriter. La végétation qui devait autrefois entourer Faus avait dû être arrachée ou brûlée à la racine par Dusan à son arrivée, mais il n'avait pas pu toucher au sol. Il était aussi dur que la pierre, mais il remuait comme du sable au gré du vent, formant des dunes plus grandes que la plupart des Galras et qui changeaient de place jour après jour.

Keith et Shiro rangèrent leur équipement à l'ombre d'une de ces dunes de pierre, puis allèrent prendre leurs ordres auprès de l'officier en charge de la recherche. C'était un alibi bancal – tout était bancal dans ce plan, vraiment – mais c'était le mieux qu'ils puissent faire. Ils devaient simplement gagner quelques minutes.

Le soleil éclaircit l'horizon alors qu'ils retournaient à leur cache et enfilaient les capes et masques que Shiro avait dérobés dans la buanderie la nuit dernière.

— Ça semblait plus impressionnant la nuit dernière, marmonna Keith.

Il glissa une bandoulière de grenades par-dessus son épaule et prit son pistolet. Shiro fronça les sourcils.

— Ne sois pas si pessimiste.

— Notre alibi est bidon, nos déguisements sont merdiques, on n'a nulle part où aller quand on sera découverts et on va être exécutés avant d'avoir fait le moindre gros dégât. En quoi je suis pessimiste ?

Shiro se contenta de secouer la tête, ce que Keith interpréta comme,  _On fait ce qui est juste, alors tout se passera bien._ Keith était bien trop réaliste pour penser ainsi. Il regarda le ciel, comme si Voltron allait y apparaître d'un moment à l'autre pour arrêter leur carrière de futurs martyrs. Le ciel resta clair, d'un gris tranquille teinté de rose à l'horizon, et Keith soupira.

— Notre heure de gloire ?

La main de Shiro frappa son épaule.

— Notre heure de gloire.

Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'une dune et attendirent. Le seul avantage qu'ils avaient, c'était que le rang de Keith leur donnait accès aux données de déploiement. Il les avait consultées la nuit dernière, mémorisant les itinéraires des patrouilles et leurs horaires, cherchant l'endroit le plus à même de servir pour une embuscade et une escarmouche discrète.

La première chose à faire était de se procurer un bolide terrestre galra.

Keith regarda l'heure sur son poignet de contrôle.

— Encore vingt-cinq ticks, murmura-t-il à Shiro.

— Ok.

Shiro s'allongea contre la dune, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête et le baril de son fusil. Son doigt survola la détente alors qu'il regardait par le viseur en direction de la crique d'où la patrouille était censée arriver. Keith vérifia que le vêtement dissimulant sa bouche et son nez était bien en place et tira sur la capuche de sa cape. Son armure était entièrement recouverte par des couches de tissu, ses mains enfoncées dans des gants bien trop serrés pour être confortables. Seuls ses yeux le trahissaient, tout comme Shiro, dont la peau était au moins à peu près de la bonne couleur. S'ils gardaient la tête basse, ils pourraient passer pour des Berlounais, au moins de loin.

Personnellement, Keith pensait que les déguisements étaient une précaution inutile, mais Shiro avait insisté. S'ils comptaient mettre à bien leur plan, ils allaient le faire bien, et ça voulait dire qu'ils ne révéleraient rien gratuitement.

Keith entendit le bolide avant de le voir. Shiro prit une profonde inspiration, puis tira deux fois de suite. La lumière des lasers se perdit sous le soleil levant, mais le bruit du moteur ronronna plus lentement.

Shiro se redressa et courut discrètement jusqu'au ravin, Keith sur les talons. Le bolide s'arrêta près d'eux, son moteur tournant au ralenti, son pilote et guetteur affalés sur leurs sièges. Les tirs de Shiro avaient touché le pilote à la poitrine et le guetteur droit entre les deux yeux. Keith poussa le pilote de son siège et grimpa derrière le volant. Shiro monta à l'arrière et ils décollèrent. Les nerfs de Keith le démangeaient de pousser le bolide aussi vite que possible, de dévaler les dunes ou de prendre les airs. Il se sentait vulnérable aussi proche de la surface, avançant si lentement, mais plus longtemps ils passeraient pour une patrouille ordinaire, mieux ce serait.

Shiro empila les corps des Galras sur le siège arrière pour qu'ils ne les gênent pas, puis s'installa fusil en main, observant le ciel.

Les patrouilles de Dusan comportaient trois types de sécurité – quatre si on comptait les navettes des troupes au-dessus de leur tête, chacune peuplée de sentinelles qui observaient la surface à la recherche de mouvement ennemi. Keith n'avait pas trouvé de solution à ce problème particulier, alors il le rangea dans un coin de son esprit.

Tout d'abord, il y avait les patrouilles terrestres : une douzaine de bolides comme le leur survolant les alentours du camp dans un trajet défini à l'avance. Ce serait les plus difficiles à abattre, mais aussi ceux que les Berlounais auraient le moins de mal à éviter, étant donné la distance les séparant de leur itinéraire prévisible.

Il y avait ensuite les patrouilles aériennes, plus d'une centaine de drones parcourant aléatoirement la zone pour aider à couvrir les angles morts laissés par les patrouilles terrestres. Il s'agissait de la plus grande menace, alors Shiro s'en occupait déjà, gardant les yeux sur le ciel gris strié de rose. Les drones étaient petits, rapides et difficiles à repérer, mais Shiro les abattait les uns après les autres en visant attentivement avant de tirer. Tôt ou tard (avec un peu de chance ce sera tard) le centre de commandement remarquerait la disparition des drones et donnerait l'alerte. D'un bon côté, enfin d'après Shiro, cela détournerait encore plus l'attention des saboteurs se dirigeant vers la base. Keith espérait que Shiro ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela lui remonte le moral.

La dernière forme de sécurité du périmètre consistait en une barricade : des boucliers à particules renforcés au niveau du sol par des pylônes en acier entrecoupés par des tours de garde à intervalles réguliers. C'était à Keith de s'en occuper.

— Prêt ? demanda Keith, ne quittant pas des yeux le sol à ses pieds.

On aurait dit une mer déchaînée figée dans la glace, des vagues de pierre surgissant en direction du bolide. Keith donna un peu plus de puissance au moteur, effleurant d'assez près les dunes environnantes pour que cela lui dresse les poils de la nuque.

Shiro tira sur un autre drone.

— C'est quand vous voulez,  _Commandant_.

Une pointe d'ironie se fit entendre dans sa voix quand il prononça ce titre et Keith ricana.

— Était-ce du sarcasme, soldat ? railla-t-il, s'éloignant de l'itinéraire de patrouille pour les diriger vers la barrière à particules qui entourait le camp. Je pense que c'en était. Je pourrais vous verbaliser pour cela.

— Oh,  _j'adorerais_  voir ce rapport. « Shirogane a manqué de respect à la hiérarchie en m'aidant à compromettre l'invasion de Berlou du Commandant en Chef Dusan. Sanction disciplinaire proposée : corvées de nettoyage. »

Keith éclata de rire alors que la première tour de garde apparaissait devant eux. Le transmetteur bipa, indiquant un message entrant, et une voix leur demanda de rejoindre leur itinéraire habituel. Keith ignora le message et accéléra, s'emparant d'une des grenades à sa bandoulière.

— Patrouilleur DS-22, reprenez votre itinéraire établi immédiatement. DS-22, vous recevez ?

Keith coupa la communication. Il garda la grenade dans sa main droite, conduisant le bolide de la main gauche. Shiro abattit un autre drone. L'ombre de la tour de garde survola le nez du bolide. Keith prit la goupille entre ses dents et tira, jeta la grenade au pied de la tour et fit accélérer le bolide. Le bruit de l'explosion lui vrilla les oreilles et l'onde de choc secoua le bolide. Keith maintint l'équilibre, serrant le volant d'une force à en faire pâlir ses articulations.

Une sirène retentit derrière eux.

— Ça veut dire qu'on a plus besoin de la jouer furtif, je présume, dit mollement Shiro.

Il tira deux lasers et un drone s'écrasa contre l'aile du bolide. Keith sourit.

— Bien. Ça commençait à m'ennuyer.

 

* * *

 

Pidge continua son commentaire ininterrompu pendant qu'iel se faufilait dans le  _Bourreau_ , espérant que cela distrairait Hunk de la folie pure de ce qu'ils essayaient de faire. Iel ne voulait pas risquer de manquer une information importante de la part de Coran, alors iel resta sur le canal général, et si Coran pensait que son papotage était dû à la nervosité, eh bien… Eh bien, il n'aurait pas tout à fait tort.

— Sérieusement, qui a conçu ces vaisseaux ? On dirait que Zarkon  _veut_ que ses soldats aient des migraines dues à une fatigue oculaire. Ça les tuerait d'augmenter un peu la luminosité ? J'vous jure.

Iel se tut à l'approche de bruits de pas et se replia dans un recoin sombre derrière… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Une ligne de courant ? De l'art contemporain galra ? C'était un tube en verre contenant une sorte d'électricité qui ne produisait pas de lumière et qui semblait plutôt dangereuse. C'était encore un défaut de conception de ces vaisseaux de guerre : aucun respect pour les normes de sécurité. Peu importe. Au moins, iel ne se ferait pas repérer ici, avec un peu de chance. Iel prit Rover, recouvrant ses lumières de son bras, et attendit.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et Pidge fléchit sa main libre, résistant à l'envie d'invoquer son bayard. Le flash de lumière était un risque qu'iel ne pouvait pas prendre, surtout quand le vaisseau était si foutrement sombre. Les Galras arrivaient à son niveau, de toute manière, et maintenant qu'ils étaient si proches, Pidge pouvait entendre quelque chose être traîné derrière eux. Des ombres passèrent devant iel, difficiles à distinguer à travers le tube d'électricité, et la curiosité de Pidge eut raison de sa prudence. Iel sortit la tête de sa cachette. Il y avait trois Galras. Seul l'un d'entre eux était armé. Les deux autres s'occupaient de traîner un alien aux haillons violets familiers.

La bouche de Pidge s'assécha.

— Des prisonniers.

— Quoi ? fit Hunk. Qu'est-ce que– Des  _prisonniers,_ tu dis? Où ? Qui ?

Pidge se balança un petit moment sur la plante des pieds avant de souffler et de partir à la suite des Galras et de leur prisonnier.

— Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-iel. Mais ils emmènent un prisonnier quelque part, peut-être aux cellules.

Coran l'interrompit avant qu'iel ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit :

— Pidge, non.

— Je ne peux pas simplement les  _laisser_ là ! Vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait sur Vel-17. Et si… ?

Iel s'interrompit. Iel n'aurait pas la naïveté d'espérer que son père se trouve sur ce vaisseau. L'évasion de Matt était déjà une chance terrible, bien plus que ce que quiconque pouvait escompter. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, de toute manière. Pidge n'allait pas laisser les Galras blesser quelqu'un d'autre comme ils avaient blessé Matt.

— Pidge, je comprends ta frustration, dit Coran. Mais tu  _dois_ te concentrer sur ta mission.

Les gardes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et Pidge les observa depuis le coin du couloir, invoquant silencieusement son bayard.

— Si on les laisse là, on est responsable de ce qui leur arrive.

— Non, c'est faux, contredit Coran, avant de soupirer. Je veux les aider, moi aussi. Honnêtement. Mais Anamuri compte sur nous pour mettre le  _Bourreau_ hors-service et on ne peut pas le faire si les Galras se rendent compte que quelqu'un est entré dans leur vaisseau.

La porte s'ouvrit et les Galras et leur prisonnier entrèrent dans un petit ascenseur. Pidge attendit que la porte se ferme, puis fonça et enfonça le bout de son bayard entre la porte et l'encadrement et la rouvrit. La cabine d'ascenseur était à peine visible alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du vaisseau.

— Coran a raison, Pidge, dit Hunk d'une voix tendue, mais ferme. Il n'y a que toi et moi. On ne peut pas combattre un vaisseau de guerre à nous seuls.

Pidge ferma les yeux. Iel savait que Coran et Hunk avaient raison. S'iel faisait la moindre erreur, de nombreuses personnes du  _Kera_ mourraient. Bien plus, certainement, que le nombre de prisonniers de ce vaisseau. La meilleure chose à faire était d'atteindre le panneau de communication et de finir ce pour quoi ils étaient venus. Abandonner le prisonnier n'était pas facile pour autant.

— Très bien, finit-iel par dire en grommelant. Mais on revient sauver les prisonniers dès qu'on en a l'occasion.

— Je suis cent pour cent d'accord.

Coran relâcha son souffle.

— Je n'ai rien à y redire. Tu as trouvé le réseau de communication ?

— Pas encore.

Pidge leva les yeux dans la cage d'ascenseur, cherchant un endroit où accrocher son bayard. Iel ne put distinguer quoi que ce soit dans l'obscurité, alors iel tira au hasard et testa son appui avant de se lancer.

— J'ai trouvé un ascenseur, par contre, reprit-iel. Je monte.

La carte de Coran était incomplète, mais il estima que Pidge se trouvait six étages en dessous de sa cible. Pidge rétracta le câble de son bayard doucement, comptant les étages alors qu'iel passait devant les portes d'où s'échappait une faible lueur. À six, iel s'arrêta, pressa son oreille contre le métal froid de la porte et écouta.

— Je pense que la voie est libre, dit-iel. Rover, t'es prêt, mon vieux ?

Rover piailla à l'affirmative et Pidge prit une profonde inspiration. C'était vraiment nul qu'iel ne puisse pas simplement découper une ouverture dans la porte ou un truc facile du genre.  _Trop visible_ , avait dit Coran.  _Ils sauront que quelqu'un est entré_ , avait dit Coran. Ouais, eh ben Coran n'était pas celui qui devait prendre appui contre les murs d'une cage d'ascenseur pour forcer une porte à s'ouvrir. Pidge était quasiment à l'horizontale, ses pieds appuyés contre un côté de la cage, son bras gauche et son épaule de l'autre, son jet-pack activé pour garder un semblant de stabilité alors qu'iel enfonçait son bayard dans l'interstice des portes. Heureusement pour Pidge, Rover était petit et rapide. Il passa dans l'ouverture étroite et activa les contrôles de la porte de l'autre côté. Pidge donna pleine puissance à ses réacteurs et dégringola dans le couloir.

Les lumières y étaient plus vives, ce que Pidge prit pour un bon signe.

— Ça doit être le pont de commandement, marmonna-t-iel. C'est bien plus joli que l'étage par lequel je suis entré. C'est bon à savoir que le classisme existe aussi chez des aliens maléfiques qui souhaitent conquérir l'univers. Je commençais à penser qu'il n'y avait que les humains qui étaient aussi mauvais.

— Concentre-toi sur le piratage, on parlera de réforme sociale plus tard, dit Hunk. Oh, et juste au cas où ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai trouvé le sas que je cherchais. Je me dirige vers le canon à photons.

— Encore vingt minutes de camouflage, dit Coran.

— J'essayais d'oublier ce détail, grogna Hunk.

Pidge regarda des deux côtés du couloir, qui était vide pour le moment. Iel pouvait entendre des voix derrière certaines portes. Rover, qui avait téléchargé une copie des plans, prit à droite et Pidge le suivit.

— Tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'oublier, Hunk. Je veux sauver les prisonniers, pas les rejoindre.

Heureusement, iel n'était pas loin du panneau de communication. Deux tournants, un conduit d'aération et iel y était. La pièce était sombre et silencieuse, le genre d'endroit où personne n'allait à moins qu'il n'y ait un problème. Heureusement, Pidge ne comptait pas causer le genre de problème qui attirerait l'attention. Iel se laissa tomber du conduit, saisit le câble que Rover lui tendit et l'introduisit dans le transmetteur longue portée.

Rover projeta un écran rempli de codes et Pidge appuya sur un bouton de son armure pour faire apparaître un clavier holographique. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'habituer à taper dans le vide, mais c'était beaucoup plus pratique que d'essayer de balader son ordinateur portable partout. Rover installa le programme écrit par Pidge, qui fit quelques tests pour s'assurer que tout fonctionnait correctement.

— Ceci est un test, dit-iel, envoyant un rapport à travers le transmetteur à l'attention de l'état-major de Zarkon.

Après un moment de silence, Coran lâcha un soupir.

— On dirait bien que ça fonctionne, dit-il d'une voix un peu faible. Le  _Kera_ a reçu ton message.

Pidge sourit. C'était vraiment un plan raffiné. Le  _Bourreau_ serait toujours en mesure d'envoyer et de recevoir des communications comme d'habitude. Cependant, son équipage ne se rendrait pas compte que c'était avec la résistance qu'ils discuteraient. Ce qui voulait dire que le  _Bourreau_ n'obtiendrait que les informations qu'Anamuri voulait bien divulguer et surtout, il ne pourra pas demander de renforts.

— Désolés, CATS, dit Pidge, débranchant le câble de Rover et se dirigeant vers la sortie. Toutes votre base sont appartiennent à  _moi_ maintenant.

— Pour la grande justice (2).

Pidge pouvait  _entendre_ Hunk lever les yeux au ciel, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire.

— Tu veux bien attendre qu'on ait  _vraiment_ terminé la mission pour commencer avec les mèmes, ou t'as l'intention de parler en gif jusqu'à ton retour au château ? continua Hunk.

Pidge jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et, la voie étant libre, iel partit au pas de course rejoindre l'ascenseur.

— J'y vais, j'y vais, dit-iel. Rabat-joie. Comment ça se passe de ton côté ?

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis :

— À merveille.

 

* * *

 

C'était profondément troublant de dériver en apesanteur à une dizaine de centimètres de la gueule d'un canon qui pourrait  _littéralement_ réduire des lunes en poussière spatiale.

Bon, ok. C'était aussi super  _cool_ en soi, la manière dont toutes les pièces s'assemblaient, le fait qu'un laser de la taille d'une baleine bleue soit créé à partir d'un réseau de cristaux de la taille de billes de billard paraboliques puis concentré, à l'aide d'une coquille cylindrique composée de panneaux réfléchissants de 40 centimètres carrés, au travers une série de lentilles. C'était vraiment plutôt intelligent et c'était dommage que cela soit une arme galra qui avait certainement tué des tas de personnes.

Hunk préférerait ne pas être rajouté à la liste des victimes, alors il choisit de ne pas trop s'ébahir devant ce joli appareil et de se mettre directement au boulot, à savoir le saboter.

Cela aurait été plus simple si la résistance possédait les plans du canon ou avait au moins des connaissances de base sur son fonctionnement. En l'état, Hunk allait devoir croiser les doigts et espérer trouver le bon équilibre entre « si subtil que cela ne fera aucune différence » et « si évident que les Galras remarqueront aussitôt le sabotage ».

L'optique n'était pas exactement sa spécialité, mais il se souvenait un peu des cours de physique de la Garnison. Il semblait que le « canon à photons » consiste en gros à des milliards de mini lasers concentrés et amplifiés à plus grande échelle. Si on bousillait assez le foyer, les lasers ne seraient plus des lasers, mais de simples lumières. Il ne savait pas trop si les panneaux réfléchissants étaient là pour concentrer l'énergie ou la contenir, mais il devait s'en occuper. Un panneau mal aligné par ici, un panneau manquant par là, toute une ligne près du haut du baril orienté  _légèrement_ vers le bas…

À défaut d'autre chose, ils auraient droit à une véritable explosion de lumière.

Il profita pleinement de la grande manœuvrabilité de Roswell en apesanteur pour décaler quelques miroirs supplémentaires en se servant du petit drone en bille de pachinko. Une fois qu'il eut fait tout ce qu'il pouvait de ces miroirs, mis à part les détruire (ce qui aurait probablement trop crié au  _sabotage_ ), il recula pour étudier les lentilles. C'était là où la concentration en elle-même avait lieu, alors il ne pouvait pas les ignorer. Le problème, c'était qu'elles étaient toutes attachées à ce que Hunk supposa être un mécanisme de focalisation – il y avait des rails le long du baril et une armature qui pouvait pivoter indépendamment de la visée du canon. Hunk pouvait bouger les lentilles, bien sûr, modifier leur orientation. Cependant, ils le verront bien vite, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, le premier tir devra faire de gros dégâts au  _Bourreau,_ parce qu'une fois qu'ils sauront ce qui se passe, ils pourront rapidement le réparer ou programmer les ordinateurs pour compenser le mauvais alignement.

Ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire, c'était couper les lentilles. Changer leur forme. Peut-être simplement percer un petit trou dans l'une d'entre elles. Des petites irrégularités de ce genre seraient difficiles à compenser, compliquées à réparer et plus à même de faire flamber le vaisseau sans que quelqu'un ne remarque que, hé, quelqu'un a fait tourner cette lentille à 45 degrés, on devrait peut-être y faire quelque chose. Malheureusement, Roswell n'était pas équipé d'un coupe-verre ou de lasers ou… eh bien, quoi que ce soit d'utile, vraiment. Il s'agissait juste d'une caméra bourrée de protocoles de sécurité galras sous forme d'une coquille extraterrestre blanche.

Pidge bavardait toujours dans l'intercom. Iel était de retour à l'étage par lequel iel était arrivé·e, mais était coincé·e dans un placard en attendant qu'un véritable défilé de Galras, selon ses dires, finisse de passer.

Hunk n'écoutait pas vraiment, pour être honnête. Il invoqua son bayard et l'observa. Inactif, il n'avait l'air de rien. C'était simplement un gros A jaune avec un espace sur le dessus. Allura avait dit que le bayard répondait à son paladin, prenant une forme qui lui convenait le mieux. Ce qui, honnêtement, ne voulait pas dire  _grand-chose._ Comment les bayards savaient quelle forme prendre ? Était-ce basé sur la personnalité du paladin, ou sur ses besoins et désirs ? Le bayard de Matt avait deux formes ; cela voulait-il dire que les autres pouvaient aussi se transformer ?

Depuis le début, Hunk était fasciné par les bayards. Il voulait savoir comment ils fonctionnaient, quelles étaient leurs limites. La mitrailleuse laser de Hunk ne pouvait pas être plus différente que la dague/grappin électrique de Pidge. Mais pouvaient-ils repousser plus encore ces limites ? Pouvaient-ils prendre la forme de bazooka ? De lance-flammes ? Qu'en était-il d'un  _stiletto_? Pouvaient-ils seulement servir d'armes, ou pouvaient-ils se transformer en tout type d'outil ? Après tout, les bayards étaient en gros les couteaux suisses de l'espace intersidéral.

Hunk avait une théorie. Il avait passé les deux dernières semaines à observer Matt, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son bayard formait tantôt une épée, tantôt un pistolet. C'était habituellement un choix conscient, mais parfois, le bayard prenait la mauvaise forme et Matt devait réessayer (parfois plus d'une fois) pour obtenir l'arme qu'il voulait. De ce que Hunk avait observé, il avait émis la théorie que l'état émotionnel de Matt y était pour quelque chose. Quand il était nerveux, le pistolet avait plus de chances d'apparaître. Quand il était en colère ou qu'une attaque ennemie le prenait par surprise, son bayard prenait plutôt la forme d'une épée.

Peut-être était-ce plus juste de le présenter ainsi : quand Matt voulait rester loin de l'ennemi, son bayard lui donnait une arme à distance. Quand il voulait frapper quelque chose ou quand il était en danger, il lui donnait une arme de mêlée. Le bayard prenait la forme la mieux adaptée à la situation.

Bref, c'était sa théorie. Hunk avait cherché un moyen de la tester, mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé sur Vel-17, il avait dû remettre ça à plus tard.

C'était un bon moment pour essayer. Hunk regarda son bayard, puis leva les yeux vers la lentille qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle faisait un mètre de diamètre, une des plus petites de ses semblables. Hunk allait avoir besoin d'un couteau, voire même d'une épée, et il faudrait que cela soit assez tranchant pour couper du verre. Sur Terre, Hunk aurait parlé de tranchant en diamant, mais les aliens disposaient d'armes énergétiques qui seraient plus efficaces. Avec un peu de chance, le bayard ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il modélise lui-même sa forme, parce que Hunk n'était pas un maître d'armes.

_Magie de l'espace, ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant._

Fermant les yeux, Hunk activa son bayard.

Il sut aussitôt que sa forme était différente que d'habitude. Il était plus léger, pour commencer, et la poignée avait complètement changé. Ce n'était plus vraiment un manche, mais plus une garde. Il ouvrit un œil et laissa échapper un petit rire ravi.

— Quoi ? demanda Pidge. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Hunk fit tourner la lame en souriant. Cela ressemblait un peu à une machette : épaisse et solide, avec un seul tranchant et une extrémité conique. L'arête de la lame brillait d'un jaune léger et quand Hunk s'y intéressa de plus près, la lumière sembla s'intensifier.

— Je te montrerai plus tard, dit-il à Pidge. Donne-moi une minute, j'ai bientôt fini.

La lame coupa les lentilles sans problème et Hunk eut tôt fait d'en finir. Il s'occupa de chaque lentille une par une : un petit trou, légèrement décalé par rapport au centre, sur la première, un petit bout de verre coupé sur le dessus de la seconde, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au bout de la ligne. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à l'aspect géométrique de la chose ; il découpait et espérait que cela suffirait à faire la différence. Au pire, cela s'avérerait très compliqué de remplacer ces lentilles. Si Lance était là, il dirait qu'il avait rempli l'objectif et de loin, taperait dans les mains de Hunk et retournerait aux lions.

Coran l'avertit qu'il ne restait plus que dix minutes. Hunk hocha la tête, fit disparaître son bayard et retourna au sas avec Roswell aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il était temps de sortir de là et de rejoindre un endroit un peu moins terrifiant.

Les étages du dessus étaient aussi silencieux qu'à l'aller. C'était peut-être le milieu de la nuit sur ce vaisseau, ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans le coin. Hunk n'allait pas chercher à comprendre. Entrer et sortir. Il n'avait pas besoin de compliquer la chose. Il était entré. Il fallait donc sortir. Deux minutes max avant de rejoindre Yellow. Ça lui laissait cinq minutes pour retourner de l'autre côté du soleil. Ce serait juste, mais Yellow pourrait le faire si elle le devait. Elle arrivait toujours à s'en sortir en situation de crise.

Alors bien sûr, ce fut le moment où il tomba sur les premiers Galras de la mission.

— Tu  _plaisantes_. Commandante Vanda ?

Hunk se figea juste un instant, puis indiqua à Roswell d'activer les contrôles d'une porte qu'il espérait mener à une pièce vide. Roswell obéit et Hunk se précipita à l'intérieur. La porte se referma derrière Roswell une fraction de seconde avant que la source de la voix n'atteigne le bout du couloir. Hunk s'y appuya, bayard serré dans son poing, se concentrant sur sa respiration.

— Pas vrai ? Pourquoi nous envoient-ils aussi loin ?

— Ne me demande pas. Le  _Consul_ n'est même pas un vaisseau de guerre, si t'y réfléchis bien.

— Le  _Consul_ … Est-ce le vaisseau des druides ?

—  _Vrekt_ , non. Ne dis pas ça devant Haggar  _ou_ Vanda. Vanda a ses propres chercheurs et je pense qu'ils travaillent sur un gros projet. Comment ça s'appelle déjà… ? Le Projet Balméra, je crois.

Hunk sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines.  _Projet Balméra_? Il n'aimait pas ce que cela impliquait. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Shay. Avait-elle des ennuis ? Était-ce parce que Voltron avait chassé les Galras ? Hunk ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il avait mis le peuple de Shay en danger. Ils auraient dû rester plus longtemps pour s'assurer que les Balmérans étaient bel et bien en sécurité.

Les voix s'éloignaient, mais Hunk posa une oreille contre la porte, essayant d'entendre quelques mots de plus, quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui donner une meilleure idée de ce qu'était le Projet Balméra. Tout ce qu'il entendit fut une des voix grognant et parlant d'un  _gâchis d'un excellent vaisseau de guerre, si tu veux mon avis._ Quand elles s'éteignirent, Hunk passa précautionneusement la tête au coin du couloir. Il était vide et, juste pour une seconde, Hunk envisagea de suivre les deux Galras.

Puis il se rappela que c'était un plan stupide et qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

— Viens, Roswell, murmura-t-il, et il courut jusqu'au sas où il avait laissé le lion jaune. Je suis là, dit-il aux autres en s'attachant. Combien de temps il nous reste ?

— Trois minutes, dit Pidge.

— C'est un peu juste, là, vous ne pensez pas ?

— Ça  _ira,_ Coran, calme-toi. Je t'attends derrière le soleil, Hunk, tu peux y aller.

Hunk s'éloigna du vaisseau, pivota et poussa les contrôles de toutes ses forces. Yellow gronda, puis fila loin du vaisseau de guerre, allant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. La vitre commença à onduler alors qu'il tournait autour de l'étoile et l'instant d'après, le lion vert apparut, roulé en boule comme un chat faisant la sieste. Il leva la tête à l'approche de Yellow, s'étira et la rejoignit près de l'endroit où Anamuri allait ouvrir le trou de ver du retour.

Hunk répondit au salut de Pidge par automatisme et sentit à peine qu'il plongeait dans le trou de ver. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était aux Galras et au Projet Balméra qu'ils avaient mentionné. Ils devaient en savoir plus à ce sujet.

 

* * *

 

Shiro jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule aux bolides qui les poursuivaient. Cinq minutes plus tôt, l'horizon était totalement dégagé. Désormais, avec un total de trois tours et dix-sept drones hors d'état de nuire, ils avaient amassé une sacrée ligne de poursuivants. Cela aurait dû l'inquiéter, mais il était pris de cette forme particulière d'allégresse qui accompagnait le fait de se révolter, aussi fatal que cela s'avérait être. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, il jouait selon ses propres règles.

— Eh bien, dit-il à Keith, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus le sifflement du vent. Si on veut le bon côté des choses, je pense qu'on a réussi à distraire au moins la moitié des patrouilles terrestres.

— Et plus encore, fit Keith, jetant un regard en l'air alors qu'une ombre les dépassait.

Shiro prit la dernière de ses bombes incendiaires, retira la goupille et la jeta de l'arrière de leur bolide. Les quelques premiers pilotes la virent arriver et s'écartèrent, mais la vague suivante ne fut pas si rapide. Shiro les observa tomber dans une tornade de feu et de fumée, quelque chose semblable à de la culpabilité se longeant au fond de sa gorge. Il espérait que les Berlounais tiraient parti de leur diversion, parce que tout aussi étincelant qu'il soit, ceci serait leur dernier combat et la guerre ne serait pas gagnée aujourd'hui.

— Combien de grenades il te reste ?

— Trois, dit Keith. Deux après la prochaine tour.

Shiro grogna.

— Je pense que cela sera la dernière. On peut pas continuer comme ça éternellement, tu sais.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu m'as jamais vu voler.

Il dut faire une embardée pour évider un bolide qui apparut de l'ombre d'une tour de garde devant eux. Les bolides n'étaient pas équipés d'armes lourdes, les pilotes et guetteurs se servant de ce qu'ils avaient, mais les Galras ne craignaient pas de perdre quelques éclaireurs dans leur tentative d'enfoncer les saboteurs. Shiro s'accrocha au bord du bolide pour garder l'équilibre. Dès que Keith se redressa, Shiro leva son fusil et visa l'autre bolide qui pivotait.

Il tira à l'épaule du pilote et l'engin tourna dangereusement sur lui-même, percuta une dune de sable et disparut dans un trou du paysage.

— Accroche-toi ! cria Keith.

Shiro trouva une poignée pile au moment où Keith les fit virer en direction des dunes. La tour de garde explosa derrière eux et Keith survola l'onde de choc avant de donner un coup d'accélérateur. Leurs poursuivants avaient gagné du terrain et quelques guetteurs ouvrirent le feu. Shiro aurait retourné les tirs si Keith n'avait pas décidé de jouer à chat avec le paysage, passant entre les dunes, les utilisant en tant que couverture la plus risquée qui soit. Shiro essaya de ne pas penser au défilé constant de tirs ratés de peu. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord avant de commencer de ne pas mener les Galras jusqu'au tunnel, même si les choses tournaient mal. Ils ne pouvaient pas trahir les Berlounais de cette façon.

Bien sûr, cela voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller, mais cela n'empêchait pas Keith de fuir. Il n'allait pas rendre les choses aisées pour les Galras et Shiro le respectait.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'artillerie lourde ne s'invite dans la partie. Keith réussit à esquiver le premier tir venant de l'avant, forçant sur le moteur alors que des bouts de pierre brisée pleuvaient autour d'eux.

Le second laser frappa le sol six mètres devant eux et Keith eut à peine le temps de lever le nez du bolide, se servant de la coque en guise de bouclier qui les sauva d'une mort certaine. Cependant, cela les fit s'écraser contre les dunes dans un nuage de poussière et de métal broyé. Shiro fut projeté de l'épave et roula jusqu'à l'ombre d'une dune brisée. Un morceau de pierre avait été vaporisé, laissant un creux dans la côte de la dune, de fines fissures s'y étendant comme une toile d'araignée. Sous le regard hébété de Shiro, la pierre autour du trou fondit, s'écoulant comme du sable fin sur le sol autour de lui.

Un bruit de moteur le fit retrouver ses esprits et il se rassit. Le sable de pierre se durcit comme pour protester son mouvement soudain, de fines couches cassantes se brisant alors qu'il s'en dégageait. Keith était déjà sur pied, une main pressée contre son flanc, l'autre tenant une bombe aveuglante. Il recula vers Shiro alors que les Galras serraient les rangs autour d'eux.

— Je le savais.

Un bolide s'arrêta juste devant Keith et la commandante Orgul en descendit, un masque de rage sur le visage. Le cœur battant, Shiro activa son bras tandis que Keith sortait son épée.

Les yeux d'Orgul se posèrent sur Keith.

— J'ai toujours su que tu étais un lâche, dit-elle. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aies les tripes de devenir un traître.

Keith abaissa son masque pour lui lancer un grand sourire, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux.

— Peut-être avais-je simplement besoin de trouver quelque chose qui vaille la peine de se battre.

Shiro le vit jeter la grenade aveuglante juste à temps pour tourner la tête, levant son bras gauche pour se protéger les yeux. Il y eut un  _pop_ assourdi suivi d'un flash de lumière et de cris furieux. Keith saisit le bras de Shiro et le tira, se jetant entre les bolides les encerclant et se glissant dans une crevasse. Shiro savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'échapper, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il n'avait pas le choix. Orgul pouvait lui tirer une balle si elle le souhaitait, mais Shiro ne se laisserait pas capturer. Pas une nouvelle fois.

Avant peu, les cris désorganisés derrière eux firent place à des ordres secs. Les moteurs gémirent et des pas s'écrasèrent contre la pierre.

Keith et Shiro passèrent une autre dune et, alors qu'ils se laissaient tomber côté sous le vent, des mains apparurent et les tirèrent dans l'obscurité. La dune de pierre se referma derrière eux, les laissant dans des ténèbres d'un noir d'encre à peine éloignées par la lueur du bras de Shiro. Il se retourna, prêt à se battre.

Au lieu de Galras, cependant, il trouva Terou et un autre saboteur de l'escouade que lui et Keith avaient secourue.

— Qu– ?

Terou posa un doigt froid et osseux contre les lèvres de Shiro et leva la tête. Dans le silence, Shiro pouvait entendre de faibles bruits de pas comme les battements d'un cœur dans la pierre. Ils se tenaient sur une petite plate-forme métallique dans un tunnel similaire à celui qu'ils avaient emprunté la veille, la pierre renforcée par du métal et du plastique transparent. Terou activa un levier qui fit s'enfoncer la plate-forme dans les ténèbres. C'était difficile de dire quelle profondeur ils atteignaient, les murs lisses et luisants devenant flous avec la vitesse.

Une fois en bas, Terou se tourna pour leur sourire.

— Quelle impressionnante démonstration, étrangers.

Shiro haussa un sourcil, désactivant son bras alors que des lampes s'allumaient autour d'eux.

— Je pensais que vous ne comptiez pas nous aider.

— Pas qu'on s'en plaigne, dit Keith. C'était simplement… inattendu.

— Tout comme vos actes, dit l'autre Berlounais. Le comité s'attendait à une trahison.

Il eut l'air soudainement penaud et passa une main sur les crêtes de son crâne.

— On a affaissé toute une section des tunnels pour vous empêcher de revenir, en fait. Ça semble un peu ridicule, maintenant.

Shiro secoua la tête.

— Pas du tout. Vous deviez protéger votre peuple. Bien que cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous êtes  _là_.

— Vous avez sauvé mon équipe, dit Terou en haussant les épaules. Je voulais croire qu'il y avait une raison à cela. Le comité m'a donné la permission de vous observer aujourd'hui, au cas où vous vous révéliez plus honnêtes que prévu.

— Cela veut-il dire que vous nous croyez, désormais ? demanda Shiro, se permettant un petit sourire.

Terou sourit et lui donna une claque dans le dos.

— Vous n'êtes pas morts, dit-il comme si c'était la seule chose qui importait, et c'était peut-être le cas.

Les deux Berlounais pivotèrent et s'élancèrent dans le tunnel qui menait à Faus, des lumières automatiques venant éclairer leur chemin. Shiro se tourna vers Keith qui regardait la cage d'ascenseur sombre, l'air absent.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Hm ? (Keith se secoua, essayant en vain de sourire.) Non, rien. Je réfléchissais juste.

— À quoi ?

Les yeux de Keith brillèrent d'un amusement quelque peu sardonique.

— La victoire ou la mort, dit-il. Quelque part, je ne pense pas que ça soit  _ça_ que Zarkon avait en tête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'auteur : Simple rappel que j'ai commencé une histoire complémentaire appelée Mama Holt's Army. Allez lire le premier chapitre si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait ! Au programme cette semaine : Eli Kahale (le « papa » de l'armée de Maman Holt.)**
> 
>  
> 
> _Note de la traductrice :_
> 
>  
> 
> _(1) Ouais, j'ai un peu galéré avec cette expression. En anglais, « like herding cats » (que Coran remplace par yelmores) veut dire en gros mission quasi impossible, comme il est quasi impossible de dresser des chats. Je ne voulais pas forcément traduire ça comme ça parce que je tenais à garder l'allusion aux yelmores ; pardon si la phrase est bizarre…_
> 
>  
> 
> _(2) Et ceci, les gens, est un mème datant du début des années 2000 ! Il est inspiré d'une mauvaise traduction anglaise d'un dialogue du jeu vidéo japonais Zero Wing entre un militaire et le leader des ennemis (les CATS). Allez lire le dialogue dans son ensemble, c'est du charabia total mdr (cherchez « All your base are belong to us »)._


	17. The Enemy of My Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : Pidge et Hunk ont rejoint une rébellion et se sont infiltrés à bord du Bourreau pour saboter son canon à photons et rediriger les transmissions longue portée au vaisseau-mère de la rébellion. Pendant ce temps, Keith et Shiro ont contacté la résistance de Berlou seulement pour être considérés avec méfiance. Pas découragés, ils ont abattu une grande partie des défenses entourant le périmètre du campement militaire galra dans une dernière heure de gloire avant de fuir l'armée avec l'aide d'une poignée de Berlounais reconnaissants.

Type de transmission : Signal de détresse

Cryptage : Standard

Coordonnées : 6788.244, 4234.002, -3496.685, B

Planète Berlou, Système Faoril

_Planète assiégée. Présence de vaisseaux de guerre galras. Demande Voltron. Veuillez relayer._

 

* * *

 

Coran fut content que le signal de détresse arrive aux petites heures du matin, quand Pidge et Hunk dormaient ou étaient occupés de leur côté. Le Château des Lions n'annonçait normalement pas les nouveaux signaux de détresse ; ils en avaient rencontré plein depuis leur départ d'Arus, nombre d'entre eux datant de plusieurs mois, voire années. Coran et Allura s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que les jeunes paladins n'avaient pas besoin qu'on leur rappelle sans cesse l'ampleur de leur tâche et Coran avait pris l'initiative d'analyser les signaux tous les jours, éliminant les plus vieux et ceux qui se répétaient. Il avait programmé les ordinateurs pour n'émettre une alerte qu'en cas de véritable urgence, c'est-à-dire quand un signal provenait d'un périmètre et d'un laps de temps définis.

Le fait que celui-ci mentionnait en plus Voltron le rendait encore plus difficile à ignorer.

Coran analysa les métadonnées par deux fois avant de copier le dossier à portée de main et d'effacer l'alerte. Il ne flâna qu'un instant avant d'appeler l' _Espoir de Kera._ La commandante Anamuri était réveillée malgré l'heure tardive (ou matinale, selon le point de vue). Elle semblait presque attendre l'appel de Coran et lui demanda de la rejoindre sur la passerelle du  _Kera._

Le jeune garde piraxain de l'autre jour accueillit Coran alors qu'il descendait de sa nacelle, se présentant sous le nom de Fi et offrant à Coran de le guider jusqu'à la passerelle. Coran accepta gracieusement, ne serait-ce parce que Fi semblait aussi nerveux que la première fois que Coran l'avait rencontré. De plus, Coran n'avait pas encore été sur la passerelle et cela serait impoli de s'y montrer à l'improviste. Il y avait certaines règles que l'on ne pouvait tout simplement pas enfreindre, surtout en temps de guerre.

Quand les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrirent, Coran pensa aussitôt qu'Anamuri semblait fatiguée. La tension dans ses os, commune à tous ceux qui s'engageaient dans un combat désespéré contre les Galras, s'était quelque peu estompée quand Hunk et Pidge avaient accompli avec succès leur mission de sabotage. Le fait qu'elle était revenue en disait long sur ses pensées.

— Je suppose que vous avez aussi détecté ce signal de Berlou, dit-il, la rejoignant près des écrans au centre de la passerelle.

Anamuri avait fait apparaître une carte du système Faoril, dont la seconde planète brillait d'une douce lueur rouge. Elle grimaça.

— Nous avons des agents dans la zone. La guerre s'y dirigeait depuis un certain temps et nous les avons aidés à se préparer, dit-elle, son long museau tressautant dans un geste que Coran prit pour de la frustration. Nous étions sur le point de leur venir en aide quand le  _Bourreau_ a retrouvé notre trace.

— Ah.

Coran joignit les mains derrière son dos et étudia les écrans, dont la plupart étaient recouverts de ce que Coran pouvait désormais identifier comme étant des rapports de renseignements codés. Ceux qui étaient décodés peignaient un sombre tableau. Deux vaisseaux de guerre déjà présents, des rumeurs d'un troisième en chemin. Des villes assiégées. Les hostilités semblaient être centrées sur la capitale de la plus grande nation, une cité appelée Faus, mais des sections de l'armée étaient déployées à travers le monde entier et les Berlounais avaient beaucoup de pertes malgré leurs défenses. Ce combat était dans un équilibre délicat qui serait bientôt bouleversé si la résistance n'intervenait pas bientôt pour changer le cours de la bataille.

— Vous dites que vous êtes des paladins de Voltron, dit Anamuri, gardant un ton calme, ses yeux verts tournés vers les écrans.

Coran s'accorda un moment pour l'étudier du regard avant de répondre. La plupart de l'équipage du  _Kera_ avait mis du temps à croire aux allégations de Coran, mais Hunk et Pidge avaient effectué un petit miracle la veille et cela avait persuadé beaucoup de monde. Ils n'étaient pas tous convaincus que ce Voltron soit le même que celui de la légende de dix mille ans, mais c'était déjà ça. Anamuri, se disait Coran, n'était pas aussi cynique.

— Nous ne vous abandonnerons pas, finit-il par dire.

Le nez d'Anamuri remua.

— Je ne pense pas que vous le feriez.

Il y avait une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix, mais ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement, le soulagement lui affaissant les épaules. Quand vous faisiez face seul à des défis insurmontables, il était difficile de vous faire croire à la gentillesse des étrangers. C'était une leçon que Coran avait apprise de nombreuses fois au service du roi Alfor.

— Mais je me demande si vos protégés diraient la même chose, continua-t-elle.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Coran ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait en effet adopté une sacrée ménagerie d'enfants perdus, n'est-ce pas ? Et dire qu'il avait fait toute une histoire quand on lui avait demandé de jouer les nounous pour une jeune Allura. Alfor avait toujours eu un don pour voir des choses chez les gens qu'eux-mêmes ne pouvaient pas voir.

— Je doute qu'ils protestent vraiment, dit Coran. Ils sont jeunes et idéalistes. Ils ne croient pas au sacrifice.

— Puissent-ils ne jamais affronter ce genre de crise de foi, marmonna Anamuri.

Coran se retint d'exprimer son accord.

— En tout cas, ils ne vous abandonneront pas plus que moi, dit-il à la place.

— Mais ils se sentiront coupables d'avoir ignoré le signal de détresse des Berlounais.

Bien que Coran ne veuille pas l'admettre, Anamuri avait raison. Hunk était bien trop proche de l'idéal d'un paladin jaune pour tourner le dos à quelqu'un dans le besoin et Pidge se convaincrait qu'iel pouvait être à deux endroits à la fois tant que personne n'était blessé.

— C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas l'intention de leur en parler, du moins pas tant que nous nous soyons occupés du  _Bourreau_.

— Pour leur épargner la culpabilité liée au choix ? demanda Anamuri, un sourire aussi fatigué que celui de Coran jouant sur ses lèvres.

Il parvint tout de même à pousser un petit rire.

— Culpabilité ? Non, je crains juste qu'ils essayent de vous sauver à la fois vous et Berlou, nous coinçant entre deux flottes galras. Il faudra simplement espérer que Berlou tiendra le coup un peu plus longtemps.

 

* * *

 

L'ambiance était tendue entre Lance et Matt lors des jours qui suivirent leur arrivée à la  _Ruche._ Les lions prirent quelques jours à se recharger et Matt passa la plupart du temps enfermé à l'intérieur de Red, y émergeant peu fréquemment pour manger ou prendre une douche. Lance fut tenté de suivre le même schéma boudeur, mais après deux heures, il avait décidé qu'il y avait bien trop de choses à voir sur cette étrange chimère de vaisseau pour perdre son temps avec un oreiller sur le crâne à vouloir du bon punk rock à mettre à fond dans les haut-parleurs.

Et il se trouva que la  _Ruche_ était super, de la fusion improvisée de douzaines de différents vaisseaux aux douzaines de différentes espèces aliens vivant à bord en passant par la prolifération de nourriture alien diverse et variée. De la  _véritable_ nourriture alien, pas l'équivalent pathétique du château-vaisseau. Purée, si Hunk était là pour goûter à tout, ils n'auraient plus jamais à manger un autre bol de cette bouillie verte sans goût. Lance était presque triste de partir. Enfin, si on oubliait, bien sûr, le fait que Hunk et les autres étaient là, quelque part, seuls, pensant probablement que Lance, Matt et Allura étaient morts.

Il espérait que Hunk tenait le coup.

C'était difficile de ne pas penser à l'autre moitié de leur équipe. La majorité de ce que Lance voyait sur la  _Ruche_ lui rappelait ses amis, depuis la nourriture alien jusqu'aux réacteurs personnalisés, sans oublier les étranges manières des aliens. Même quand on ne lui rappelait pas, les pensées de Lance se tournaient sans cesse vers le château-vaisseau, une conscience constante et déprimante qui l'empêchait de réellement s'amuser.

Et bien sûr, quand il ne pensait pas à Hunk, il pensait à Matt. Ok, ouais, le gars avait sûrement une bonne raison de croire en Shiro. Ils étaient membres du même équipage, étaient probablement amis avant l'entraînement à la Garnison et avaient passé quelques temps ensemble dans les prisons galras. Lance le savait, bien que Matt ait refusé de compléter le tableau. Si quelqu'un avait dit à Lance que Hunk avait rejoint l'armée de Zarkon, il aurait été tout aussi inflexible sur son innocence.

Le problème était qu'il avait du mal à justifier l'alternative, soit que tous ceux accusant Shiro d'être un traître mentaient. Une personne, ok, pourquoi pas. Il y avait des connards partout, quelqu'un pourrait bien prendre son pied à balancer des trucs comme ça. Mais trois personnes ? C'était peut-être un malentendu, voire même un mensonge que les Galras répandaient volontairement. Mais pourquoi ?  _Comment ?_ Si Shiro était libre et se battait contre les Galras, pourquoi personne ne parlait du bien qu'il faisait ? S'il était toujours prisonnier ou se cachait quelque part, sur quoi se basaient les rumeurs ?  _Quelqu'un_ devait bien faire tout ce dont on accusait Shiro, et ça faisait beaucoup de choses. Lance n'avait pas exactement cherché les dossiers, mais il avait quand même trouvé du linge sale. Shiro avait orchestré la chute de Yaltin, il avait massacré à la douzaine sur Lan Trossa, il avait traqué les rebelles et joué l'exécuteur de premier choix de Zarkon dès que les interrogateurs en avaient terminé avec un prisonnier.

Plus Lance y pensait (et il pensait  _énormément_ ces derniers jours) moins la fin heureuse qu'escomptait Matt était probable. Si les Galras avaient la moindre idée des compétences de Shiro en tant que pilote de chasse, pourquoi n'essayeraient-ils pas de le convertir ? Lance avait vu les cuves Pri-P. Ce genre de cruauté pouvait sans conteste briser un prisonnier.

Paradoxalement, ce n'était pas la trahison de Shiro qui l'avait mis en colère. Ça se tenait, d'une horrible manière. Il y avait toujours une chance que Shiro agisse contre sa volonté, que l'ancien héros de Lance pouvait être sauvé.

Non, ce qui le foutait en rogne, c'était que Matt refusait d'admettre la possibilité d'avoir à se battre pour récupérer son ami.

Peu importe. Il n'allait pas laisser Matt le mettre de mauvaise humeur pour le quatrième jour de suite. Il y avait bien trop d'aliens avec qui parler (et flirter) ici pour perdre du temps à se morfondre au propos d'un stupide paladin rouge et de sa stupide confiance aveugle en un stupide ancien pilote de la Garnison et…

Lance poussa un long grognement frustré en s'affaissant à côté de son plat de… eh bien, il hésitait à appeler ça des nachos, parce que ça n'en était pas vraiment. Du tout. C'était un peu croustillant et recouvert de sauce, mais cela n'avait pas du tout le goût de chips tortilla ni de fromage ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était bon, au moins, et Lance  _essayait_ de l'apprécier. Il s'était retranché dans le salon de la  _Ruche_ , entouré un groupe disparate de locaux, espérant que la compagnie lui remonterait le moral.

Malheureusement, la poignée d'enfants qui couraient partout le fit penser à Mateo et Luz, ce qui ne servit qu'à lui donner encore plus le mal du pays qu'il ne l'avait déjà, ce qui lui rappela que les deux personnes qu'il allait voir dans ses cas-là ne pouvaient l'aider. Coran était certainement à des millions d'années-lumière de là et Matt aurait tout aussi bien pu l'être. Il n'y avait que Lance, un couple de personnes âgées qui aimaient le taquiner sur ses, comme ils le disaient, « horribles » phrases d'accroche, et un plat rempli de nachos aliens détrempés.

Bon sang, la Terre lui manquait.

La radio était allumée quelque part en arrière-plan, déversant un filet régulier de dépression. De nouveaux rapports concernant les victimes de l'expansion galra étaient arrivés. La « résistance » nébuleuse (on n'en parlait jamais dans des termes plus clairs que cela) affirmait avoir visité Yaltin, où l'un des vaisseaux de guerre galras de première ligne était resté à peine une semaine.

Si les premiers rapports étaient inquiétants, les témoignages directs étaient tout simplement macabres. Ce qui fut autrefois une planète isolée, mais en bonne santé, n'était plus qu'un tas de pierres mortes. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé ou du moins si c'était le cas, personne ne le disait. Tout ce que Lance savait, c'était que la résistance yaltienne naissante avait été anéantie, la planète éviscérée et son peuple laissé pour mort.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de survivants.

Heureusement ou pas, cela faisait un jour et demi qu'on ne parlait plus de Yaltin. Les programmes de la résistance étaient passés à d'autres cibles de la terreur que faisaient régner les Galras. Zarkon faisait de plus en plus pression sur les Balméras sous son contrôle comme davantage mouraient de jour en jour, quelques mondes près du cœur de l'empire connaissaient une recrudescence de présence militaire comme les activités rebelles rendaient leurs oppresseurs nerveux, et un nouveau groupe de victime avait été traîné à l'autel métaphorique de l'expansionnisme galra.

La première préoccupation de tout le monde pour l'heure était Berlou. Ces derniers jours, Lance avait rassemblé quelques détails. Il s'agissait d'un monde densément peuplé et très fréquenté, du moins jusqu'à ce que les Galras l'envahissent trois mois plus tôt. Il était désormais assiégé, ses alliés en dehors de l'empire étant incapable de passer le blocage ou ne voulant pas risquer de s'attirer les foudres de Zarkon. La résistance au sein de l'empire ne pouvait rien faire de plus, n'ayant réussi qu'à envoyer qu'un petit nombre d'agents pour contrôler la situation.

Lors des derniers jours, cependant, les choses avaient commencé à changer. Le vaisseau de guerre qui était sur Yaltin avait rejoint les Galras déjà sur place sur Berlou et cela suffisait à rendre tout le monde nerveux. Yaltin était une tragédie, avec des pertes estimées à près de 750 000 personnes. Berlou en abritait mille fois plus.

Lance n'avait jamais entendu parler de Berlou avant cette semaine, mais il était déjà malade d'inquiétude pour ceux qui y vivaient. Il était un paladin. Il était censé mettre un terme à ce genre de choses. Il avait déjà décidé depuis longtemps qu'il y avait peu de choses pire que de devoir rester assis à rien faire alors que des personnes souffraient. Le besoin de se lever, de partir, de se salir les mains était presque accablant. Il  _devait_ faire quelque chose. Mais les lions étaient toujours en train de recharger, Matt faisait toujours la tête et Allura passait tout son temps sur les ordinateurs de vol de la  _Ruche,_ essayant de trouver un moyen de retourner au château-vaisseau.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire dans la  _Ruche,_ bien sûr, et Lance avait tout essayé, jetant un œil aux moteurs, vérifiant les capteurs à la recherche du moindre signe d'éclaireurs galras, faisant à manger pour les centaines de bouches affamées… Lance s'était même porté volontaire pour récurer le sol à plus d'une occasion et il n'y avait qu'un ennui insurmontable qui pouvait l'y motiver.

Au moins, il avait appris deux nouveaux jeux de cartes et un jeu de dés, et il avait remporté un petit stock de babioles aliens. Les gens qui vivaient ici n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'argent, alors on le réservait à l'achat de pièces de rechange et de nouveaux cristaux parce que tout le monde savait que ce serait dur à trouver, tôt ou tard. Les cristaux balmérans, en fin de compte, n'étaient pas une source infinie d'énergie. À la  _Ruche,_ tout le monde avait de quoi manger, de quoi s'occuper et quelques affaires personnelles qu'ils s'échangeaient. Les enfants et ceux qui ne pouvaient pas aider aux travaux manuels fabriquaient des jouets, des bijoux et de l'art à partir de ce qu'ils trouvaient sur le vaisseau, et c'était devenu dans les faits la monnaie au sein de la  _Ruche._

Lance était fier de dire que ses prouesses au jeu de dés lui avaient rapporté trois petits tableaux de paysages aliens, un bracelet en cuivre martelé, une poupée altéenne qui était censée ressembler à Allura, mais qui ressemblait plus à la grand-mère de Lance.

Enfin, c'était l'intention qui comptait et Lance le rappellerait autant de fois qu'il le fallait à Allura, peu importait le nombre de fois qu'elle lui disait de lui ôter la sale tête de cette poupée de sa vue.

Avec un gros soupir, Lance croisa les bras sur la table et y posa le menton, observant les motifs lumineux qui passaient dans les conduits-Q en forme de veines sur le mur du fond. On les avait laissés à l'air libre, plus par manque d'enveloppe métallique que par choix esthétique, mais Lance aimait bien. La manière dont la lumière se mouvait à l'intérieur des conduits, les motifs peints sur les murs comme les reflets du soleil sur de l'eau…

Encore un jour ou deux, avait dit Allura. Les lions avaient presque fini de se recharger et Allura avait commencé à négocier avec le capitaine de la  _Ruche_ pour ouvrir un trou de ver dans les environs de Vel-17. Encore un jour ou deux et ils quitteraient cet endroit, retrouveraient le reste de l'équipe et seraient prêts à remettre les pieds au cœur de la guerre, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

_« Dans une transmission d'urgence, les Berlounais ont réclamé une assistance immédiate dans le combat contre les Galras. Les leaders de la résistance restent muets quant à la possibilité d'envoyer de l'aide, bien qu'il nous faille rappeler à l'auditoire que la sécheresse aintilienne pose déjà un certain nombre de défis à la résistance à travers l'ensemble de l'empire. »_

Lance écouta la diffusion d'une oreille. Il avait appris quelques trucs sur la manière dont la résistance fonctionnait à bord de la  _Ruche._ D'abord, il n'y avait pas  _une_ résistance. Il y en avait plusieurs, chacune d'entre elles travaillant indépendamment des autres. Personne ne savait quelle résistance avait mis en place ce système radio, s'il n'y en avait qu'une. Les nouvelles ne parvenaient que par texte et étaient traduites par les ordinateurs de chaque vaisseau dans la langue locale préférée, et celui qui les écrivait prenait toujours garde à ne pas donner trop de détails. Les Galras n'étaient pas censés être au courant de cette émission, mais vous ne surviviez pas longtemps si vous faisiez l'idiot en vous rebellant. Ils parlaient surtout de choses qui étaient déjà arrivées et détournaient l'attention d'opérations en cours, du moins d'après les autres auditeurs qui aidaient Lance à s'y retrouver.

Prenez la « sécheresse aintilienne », par exemple. Apparemment,  _Aintilien_ était le nom d'un vaisseau de troisième zone impliqué dans une bataille une décennie plus tôt quand une résistance différente en avait trop dit sur ses plans et avait fini par se faire prendre dans une embuscade. « Rappelez-vous de la sécheresse aintilienne » était la manière de la résistance de dire, « Hé, abrutis, on peut pas vous dire ce qu'on mijote parce que Zarkon nous écoute peut-être ». C'était fascinant, vraiment, même si essayer de suivre les jeux de mots et les phrases codées lui faisait mal au crâne.

_« Les organisations partageant la même vision des choses sont encouragées à avoir une pensée pour Berlou et sa détresse. »_

La radio se fit silencieuse un moment et Lance s'attendit à ce que la musique et les drames qu'elle passait la majorité du temps reprennent – il s'agissait de contrebande audio qui avait réussi à sortir des mondes contrôlés par les Galras et était diffusée dans un geste de révolte. Cependant, après environ cinq ticks, le commentateur automatisé reprit la parole :

_« Il est intéressant de noter, pour tous les mordus d'histoire qui nous écoutent, que la transmission berlounaise inclut ce que les experts affirment être une prière de délivrance à un ancien dieu nommé Voltron. Nous vous tiendrons au courant du développement de cette affaire. »_

Le reste de l'émission fut noyée sous un soudain flot de murmures. Le mot  _Voltron_ avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce comme un briquet jeté dans une usine d'allumettes, ce qui fut assez pour indiquer à Lance que, oui, ces gens savaient bel et bien qui et ce qu'était Voltron, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas évoqué depuis qu'Allura s'était présentée en tant que paladin. Il ne pouvait que supposer que traiter Voltron comme un dieu mort était un autre stratagème de la résistance. Des rumeurs sur le retour de Voltron se répandaient, mais la résistance voulait les minimiser, au moins jusqu'à ce que Voltron devienne une figure de premier plan dans la guerre.

Rien de tout ça importait, désormais. Berlou avait demandé l'aide de Voltron et c'était une excuse comme une autre de joindre la mêlée. Allura était aussi impatiente que Lance de continuer à se battre pour la bonne cause, mais elle était au moins aussi préoccupée par le fait de rejoindre le Château des Lions. Grâce à cette transmission, il n'y aurait plus de dilemme. Si Lance avait entendu cet appel à l'aide, il y avait de grandes chances que Coran aussi. Le château-vaisseau était peut-être déjà en chemin pour Berlou.

Tout ce que les autres avaient à faire, c'était de les rejoindre là-bas.

Souriant vraiment pour la première fois depuis des jours, Lance se leva et partit à la recherche d'Allura. Il ne se reposerait pas avant d'être en route pour les lignes de front.

 

* * *

 

L' _Espoir de Kera_ , bien qu'étant un vaisseau en cavale, était étrangement bien équipé. Il était surtout bien approvisionné en bouts de machines cassées et démantelées, en robots éclatés et en monceaux de ferraille. Pidge se dit qu'il fallait s'y attendre. Quand on se battait contre l'armée galra, nombre de nos affaires finissaient cabossées et quand on n'avait qu'une poignée d'endroits où se réapprovisionner, on apprenait à garder les objets cassés juste au cas où on finissait par en avoir besoin.

Iel disposait d'assez de pièces de rechange pour installer le dispositif de camouflage et, après le succès du sabotage, Anamuri avait donné à Pidge et Hunk le droit de prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin. Hunk s'était mis en tête d'améliorer les systèmes du lion jaune : presser un peu plus de jus au moteur, mettre à niveau les stabilisateurs et ajouter un peu plus de protection à la tête, puisque son attaque favorite consistait à foncer dans des trucs jusqu'à ce qu'ils se cassent. (Hunk disait que Yellow aimait son côté « décousu ». Pidge pensait que Yellow voulait surtout ne pas le vexer.)

Pidge avait une vision plus ambitieuse. Pourquoi simplement rendre son lion plus rapide ou plus solide quand iel rendre le sien plus versatile ? De plus, iel n'avait aucune garantie de retrouver une occasion pareille.

Puisque toutes les pièces de rechange étaient déjà à bord du  _Kera,_ les deux lions de Voltron avaient temporairement élu résidence au pont de chargement, entassés dans la plus grande aire d'atterrissage où leurs paladins pourraient travailler librement. Hunk était en ce moment au château-vaisseau pour y dormir, ce qui était sûrement une bonne idée puisque Anamuri s'attendait à ce que le  _Bourreau_ agisse dans la journée. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient rencontré la résistance et pendant ce temps, Pidge avait accumulé moins de huit heures de sommeil. Iel  _devrait_ être en train de dormir.

Iel était assez futé·e pour savoir que cela n'arriverait pas. Pas avec la bataille qui approchait. Pas alors que Matt et les autres manquaient toujours à l'appel.

Pidge avait passé une heure la veille à fouiller les tas de ferraille à la recherche de scanners longue portée qu'iel pourrait utiliser pour aider Green à localiser les autres lions. La recherche n'avait rien donné, bien que Pidge ait au moins fourni à Green son propre ordinateur de vol au cas où iel ait à partir à leur recherche par iel-même. Iel ne  _planifiait_ pas vraiment une mission de sauvetage en solo, mais iel n'avait pas exclu cette possibilité. Une fois que le  _Kera_ serait en sécurité, iel étudierait ses options.

Ce soir, cependant, Pidge avait un projet différent. Matt avait fait cracher du feu au lion rouge et Lance avait découvert comment geler des ennemis grâce à Blue. Pidge avait la vague impression que chaque lion était capable d'une chose similaire et que les paladins devaient juste prouver leur valeur ou arriver au point où ils avaient vraiment besoin de ce panache supplémentaire. Eh bien, si le besoin se faisait un jour sentir, rationalisait Pidge, ce serait sûrement lors d'un combat avec seulement deux lions. Et s'iel arrivait à ajouter une nouvelle capacité à Green d'iel-même, n'était-ce pas la même chose que de prouver sa valeur ? Elle adorait les paladins intelligents, non ? Elle devrait aimer ce que Pidge essayait de faire.

Coran aurait probablement un infarctus s'il apprenait que Pidge avait démonté son bayard quand l'idée lui était venue de donner au lion vert un souffle foudroyant, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle iel l'avait fait dans le coin le plus sombre de la réserve du  _Kera._ Pas besoin d'inquiéter qui que ce soit pour rien. De plus, tout ce qu'iel avait fait c'était de retirer l'enveloppe et de fureter un peu dans les rouages internes.

À sa grande déception, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à l'intérieur.

Il allait de soi qu'une arme super sophistiquée qui puisse se transformer en énergie et changer de forme pour son détenteur fonctionnerait plus à la magie qu'avec des câbles et des engrenages, mais cela restait frustrant de ne trouver qu'une poignée de cristaux et un fil à la base de la lame métallique. Il devait y avoir une sorte de technologie impliquée, quelque chose de si avancé qu'on  _aurait dit_ de la magie, mais pour le moment, c'était bien hors de la portée de Pidge. Iel ne pourrait pas recréer une arme pareille ; pas avant longtemps.

Pas grave. Iel pouvait toujours improviser. Le bayard lui montra comment convertir la quintessence en électricité et c'était tout ce dont iel avait besoin. Quand iel trouva un convertisseur assez grand dans le dépotoir, iel était paré·e à se mettre au travail.

Quand iel revint au hangar, il était déjà occupé. Pidge s'égaya au son du métal s'entrechoquant. Hunk était l'ingénieur de talent du génie programmateur de Pidge et ce serait utile d'échanger des idées avec lui s'iel voulait essayer d'amplifier le courant pour en faire une arme sans simplement faire frire son lion.

— Salut, Hunk, fit-iel, traversant la pièce en direction des lions qui reposaient côte à côte. Bien dormi ?

Il y eut un clang, un grognement et une voix qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle de Hunk prononça un juron. Pidge ralentit et laissa tomber son butin sur un établi pour pouvoir invoquer son bayard.

— Qui est là ?

— Désolée ! fit une voix penaude.

Un instant plus tard, la tête conique recouverte de plumes de Jeya apparut dans le dos du lion vert.

— Je ne pensais pas croiser quelqu'un ici si tôt.

Pidge abaissa son bayard, mais ne le fit pas disparaître. Iel aimait bien Jeya, ou du moins, iel le pensait. Elle était drôle, intelligente et semblait se nourrir du sarcasme de Pidge, mais elle les avait aussi menés dans une embuscade. Pidge avait entendu ses excuses.  _J'ai cru que tu travaillais pour les Galras. Je pensais que tu savais où trouver les Altéens. On n'est pas censé laisser quelqu'un se sauver s'ils savent quelque chose à notre propos ou sur l'un des mouvements de la résistance._ Elles étaient toutes parfaitement valables, mais elle semblait sincère avant qu'ils ne se fassent tomber dessus et Pidge avait du mal à comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Iel la regarda d'un air mauvais alors qu'elle s'éloignait du lion vert, ses mains jouant avec le tissu de sa robe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu faisais pas de mal à mon lion, j'espère ?

— Non ! s'exclama Jeya, levant ses deux pattes griffues, les yeux écarquillés de culpabilité et d'inquiétude. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Promis ! C'est juste que… je t'ai vu·e travailler l'autre jour et je… Tu sais. Je voulais voir quel genre de vaisseau était enfoui sous cette couche féline.

Le regard noir de Pidge s'accentua.

— Les lions ne sont pas de simples  _vaisseaux_.

— Je sais ! s'exclama joyeusement Jeya, mais son enthousiasme vacilla un peu à l'air mécontent de Pidge. Je sais. C'est pourquoi je voulais y jeter un coup d'œil. Je… J'avais l'habitude d'aider ma mère à réparer notre vaisseau. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, comparé à ce que tu as maintenant. C'était juste un petit skipper qui pouvait nous emmener d'un endroit à l'autre. Bien sûr, on avait ajouté quelques bidules au cas où les Galras s'approchaient trop. (Elle haussa les épaules, grattant les plumes hirsutes autour de sa tête.) Je voulais juste… voir si y a quelque chose qui aurait pu aider, là-dedans.

— Aider ?

Il était clair à l'expression de Jeya (yeux se posant sur la porte, langue qui claquait nerveusement) qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Ça ne dérangeait pas Pidge. Iel savait aussi bien que quiconque qu'il y avait des choses que l'on ne pouvait expliquer par des mots. Avant qu'iel ne puisse le lui dire, cependant, Jeya prit une profonde inspiration et alla s'installer contre le mur, indiquant à Pidge de l'y rejoindre.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire, dit Pidge, allant s'asseoir à côté de Jeya.

Elle secoua la tête.

— C'est rien. Je te le dois bien après ce qui est arrivé sur Wa'resha.

— Vraiment, Jeya, tu n'as pas–

— Si.

Ses épaules se crispèrent et elle fixa ses serres qui trituraient sa jupe.

— C'est juste que… je suis paranoïaque, ok ? Je peux peut-être me convaincre que j'avais une bonne raison d'être soupçonneuse quand tu posais des questions sur les Altéens, peut-être, mais ça ne valait que pour les cinq premières minutes max. N'importe qui d'autre, en voyant Coran, aurait joué franc jeu ou… ou… ou aurait au moins dit aux soldats qui attendaient à l'hôtel qu'on pourrait essayer de discuter avant qu'ils ne vous sautent dessus.

— Ouais, ça aurait été sympa, railla Pidge, avant de faire la grimace quand Jeya enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Pardon. Je suis sûr·e que tu avais une bonne raison.

Ces mots semblèrent vides de sens et l'amertume du rire de Jeya résonna dans le silence des hangars.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une  _bonne_ raison, mais… ouais. (Elle inspira et expira lentement, l'air sifflant entre son bec.) Je suppose qu'on peut dire que je suis née dans cette galère ; la résistance et tout ça. Mes parents faisaient partie d'une autre rébellion avant celle-ci, bien avant que je sois née, et mon père en est mort. Les choses se compliquèrent quand j'étais encore bébé, alors on s'est enfuis, moi, ma mère et quelques-uns de ses amis. On a commencé à voler les Galras. C'était le seul moyen que nous avions de nous rebeller. De nombreux contrebandiers appartenaient à une rébellion quelconque.

Pidge appuya la tête contre le mur derrière iel, agité·e. Iel avait du mal à composer avec toute l'affaire Voltron, mais au moins, iel avait eu la chance de pouvoir être un enfant avant la mission Kerberos. Iel ne pouvait s'imaginer grandir comme Jeya l'avait fait.

— Ça devait être difficile.

— Je suppose.

Jeya ne regarda pas Pidge, elle redressa juste les épaules et cligna les yeux plusieurs fois avant de reprendre :

— Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Maman m'a dit que j'étais trop jeune. J'aidais surtout tante Khal à prendre soin du vaisseau et manier les systèmes d'urgence.

Pidge haussa un sourcil. Jeya ne tourna pas la tête, mais ses yeux se plissèrent dans un sourire.

— Tante Khal était douée avec les machines, alors elle a ajouté un tas de choses à notre vaisseau. Des boucliers, armes, brouilleurs, bombes, drones. Quand les choses tournaient mal, maman me faisait tirer sur les Galras et on filait tant qu'ils étaient occupés à réparer les dégâts. Je n'avais aucune base en modifs, mais j'aidais autant que je pouvais. Cela impliquait surtout de trouver des idées pour tante Khal, puis observer pour savoir comment cela fonctionnait.

Elle marqua une pause, regardant Green.

— Environ un an plus tôt, on a foiré. C'était un gros boulot : on devait voler des cristaux aux Galras. On n'était plus que cinq ; les autres sont tous morts ou sont partis se bâtir une nouvelle vie ailleurs, là où ils n'auraient pas à fuir et se battre au quotidien. On n'aurait sûrement pas dû essayer, mais c'est ainsi que les choses se passaient. Il valait mieux mourir au combat que de vivre dans la peur. Je suis restée sur le vaisseau pendant que maman et les autres y allaient, mais le gars qui nous a parlé de la planque nous a piégés. Les transmetteurs se sont coupés et… j'ai paniqué. J'ai effectué toutes les manœuvres de diversion que je pouvais comme d'habitude quand tout dégénérait, mais… ils ne sont pas revenus. Maman et les autres avaient été capturés. Je l'aurais sûrement été si la communication ne s'était pas rétablie assez longtemps pour que ma mère me dise de m'enfuir.

Pidge jura, doucement mais vigoureusement.

— Pas étonnant que tu sois paranoïaque, dit-iel.

Iel ne comptait pas le dire aussi brutalement, mais Jeya rigola.

— Ouais, j'ai vraiment un problème. J'ai trouvé le  _Kera_ et j'ai rejoint la résistance en tant que mécano, puis j'ai été promue pilote parce que je suis l'une des seules personnes capables de faire la différence entre un propulseur et un panneau de communication. La moitié du temps, j'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que plus j'ai d'options, plus j'ai de chances de m'en sortir. J'ai pris l'habitude de jeter un œil à chaque chasseur passant nos portes.

Elle haussa les épaules, tentant de sourire.

— J'aimerais vraiment éviter de mourir, tu sais.

— Moi aussi, murmura Pidge.

Si Jeya l'avait entendu·e, elle ne répondit pas et Pidge sentit un soudain élan de compassion. Ils n'étaient que des enfants, vraiment, Pidge et Jeya. Deux enfants qui avaient été jetés dans une guerre et devaient apprendre à nager avant de couler. Ils n'avaient rien demandé, mais Zarkon ne laissait pas le temps aux enfants de grandir. Pidge jeta un regard en coin à Jeya.

— Ma famille s'est fait capturer aussi. J'ai retrouvé mon frère, mais maintenant il est…  _(mort)_ …il a encore disparu. Je ne sais toujours pas où se trouve mon père.

Les serres de Jeya s'enroulèrent autour du poignet de Pidge, étonnamment chaudes et délicates.

— J'espère que tu les trouveras.

— Toi aussi, dit Pidge. Tu veux m'aider à bosser sur Green ? J'allais travailler sur une nouvelle modif.

Les yeux de Jeya s'éclairèrent.

— Ça te dérange pas ?

Pidge jeta un œil à Green, qui gronda en se réveillant. Iel sentit son attention se tourner vers Jeya et sourit à l'accueil chaleureux que le gros chat adressa à l'étrangère.

— Nope. Elle non plus. Viens.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse accepter, une sirène trancha la tranquillité du hangar. Les plumes de Jeya se gonflèrent et elle écarquilla les yeux.

— Les Galras, murmura-t-elle.

Jurant, Pidge se hâta de rejoindre la tête de Green.

— Je suppose que la modif va devoir attendre, marmonna-t-iel, souhaitant mentalement bonne chance à Jeya alors qu'elle tournait les talons et se précipitait vers la porte.

Les chasseurs de la résistance étaient placés dans une série de hangars quatre étages au-dessus de celui-ci et cela prendrait quelques minutes à Jeya de les atteindre. Cela prendrait quelques minutes à  _tout le monde_ de rejoindre leurs vaisseaux, sauf pour Pidge, qui avait la chance discutable de se trouver à moins de deux mètres de son lion.

Green s'étira et se lança vers la porte du hangar, grondant d'anticipation.

— Hunk ! Coran ! appela Pidge dans l'intercom. J'espère que vous êtes prêts à voler, parce qu'on a de la compagnie.

 

* * *

 

Keith ne savait depuis combien de temps il avait déserté l'armée galra. Un jour ? Deux ? C'était facile de perdre la notion du temps quand on ne s'arrêtait qu'une heure ou deux à la fois pour dormir un peu. Aussi longtemps que ça faisait, ce fut mouvementé, terrifiant et  _terriblement_ soulageant. Il y avait toujours des Berlounais qui reculaient automatiquement en le voyant, écarquillant les yeux et cherchant une arme, mais ils le reconnaissaient de plus en plus. L'acceptaient. L'ignoraient, en réalité, mais c'était déjà ça.

Il se serait senti mal que ce mélange de confiance fragile et de méfiance flagrante soit ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un chez lui s'il n'était pas si ivre de la sensation de liberté. Il n'avait plus besoin de prétendre être assoiffé de sang alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Plus besoin de se retenir en observant des gens souffrir. Il ne pouvait toujours pas sauver tout le monde, loin de là, mais au moins il pouvait désormais prendre parti.

La désertion était encore plus clémente pour Shiro, qui marchait avec une énergie nouvelle, discutant avec les chefs de la résistance, ses gestes larges et confiants, ses sourires – aussi petits et rares qu'ils soient – offerts librement. C'était comme si Keith voyait un tout autre côté du Champion qu'il avait rencontré dans l'Arène tant de mois plus tôt. Haggar avait voulu en faire une arme, mais tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était de le faire plonger dans un abysse des plus obscurs. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé sa place de l'autre côté, son arme revenait en force et était prête à dévaster tout ce qu'elle avait bâti.

— Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir garder ces explosifs pour plus tard ? demanda Shiro, se penchant sur la carte holographique du champ de bataille. Cela ne sert à rien d'attendre le bon moment s'ils utilisent ces vaisseaux contre nous entre-temps.

— Nos boucliers tiendront, dit Kya d'un ton placide.

Nue hocha la tête.

— Les Galras n'ont pas  _besoin_ de ces vaisseaux. Les perdre maintenant leur ferait l'effet d'une claque. Les perdre au milieu d'une mission importante leur porterait un coup bien plus important.

Keith étudia la carte d'un œil critique. Il n'avait pas l'esprit stratégique de Shiro, mais il connaissait les tactiques galras mieux que quiconque. Il était à moitié convaincu que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle on le laissait être là. Kya et Nue lui jetèrent à peine un regard, mais Shiro se tourna vers lui, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il en pensait.

Se grattant la nuque, Keith évalua la situation. Pendant leur « heure de gloire », les Berlounais s'étaient infiltrés dans les camps galras pour y planter des bombes. Keith n'en savait pas le nombre ni où elles se trouvaient. Il venait en fait d'apprendre leur existence, bien qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était en rapport avec son origine galra. Les chefs berlounais gardaient bien leurs secrets et jusque-là, seuls les soldats ayant planté les bombes étaient au courant.

— Ils ont peut-être raison, dit-il à voix basse, pas assez pour exclure les Berlounais de la conversation, mais il était clair qu'il s'adressait à Shiro. Pour le moment, il n'y a qu'une poignée de frégates qui nous pose vraiment problème, et ils en ont plein en réserve. À moins qu'ils n'aient réussi à placer des bombes sur tous les vaisseaux, il vaudrait mieux garder ce coup jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vraiment utile. Tôt ou tard, les Galras feront pression sur nous. Ce sera le moment de les faucher au vol.

Shiro hocha la tête d'un air songeur, puis regarda Kya et Nue.

— Très bien. Alors quelle est notre cible actuelle ? Je vais m'avancer et assumer que vous êtes toujours contre une bataille aérienne.

— Nous ne disposons que de quelques douzaines de chasseurs, dit Nue. C'est loin d'être assez pour se mesurer aux Galras. Il vaut mieux–

— Il vaut mieux les garder en réserve, je sais, soupira Shiro. Je pense toujours que Keith et moi pourrions faire de véritables dégâts si vous nous donniez chacun un vaisseau.

Kya posa une main sur le bras de Shiro.

— Vous feriez un grand général si vous arrêtiez d'agir comme si vous devez tout faire par vous-même.

Keith ne put s'empêcher de grimacer au sermon, aussi délicat qu'il soit. Les Berlounais ne comprenaient pas  _tout_ ce que Shiro avait dû faire lors des dernières semaines. Quand ils n'étaient que deux, ils n'avaient pas le choix. S'ils ne le faisaient pas eux-mêmes, rien ne se changerait. C'était aussi simple que ça. Personne ne pouvait en vouloir à Shiro d'avoir besoin de temps pour s'ajuster à sa nouvelle situation.

Mais à la surprise de Keith, Shiro ne broncha pas aux mots de Kya. Au lieu de ça, il se tint plus droit, prenant une profonde inspiration.

— Vous avez raison, dit-il. Alors qu'avons-nous à disposition ? Depuis cette frappe sur le secteur industriel, nous avons une quantité limitée d'armes à feu, mais nous pourrions nous servir des canons sur les remparts ? Nous pourrions essayer d'attirer leurs vaisseaux avec des raids terrestres avant de les abattre ?

Nue secoua la tête, mais avoir de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, la porte de la salle de conférence s'ouvrit brusquement et un Berlounais plus jeune entra, bafouillant des excuses.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Shiro, aussitôt sur ses gardes. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le Berlounais déglutit, puis fit un signe en direction du mur.

— Transmission, haleta-t-il. Les Galras ont envoyé une…

Il se tut et Kya n'attendit pas le reste de la phrase. Iel traversa la pièce pour rejoindre le panneau de communication sur le mur et l'alluma d'un geste impatient du poignet.

Le visage de Dusan apparut à l'écran, les oreilles tressautant d'une rage à peine contenue.

— Attention Berlou, grogna-t-il.

Si ce n'était pour ses oreilles frémissantes, il était totalement immobile. On aurait dit que c'était un hologramme qui parlait à sa place et Keith n'aimait pas ça. Les Galras n'étaient pas, en règle générale, si stoïques, et ce qui avait dû changer ce fait devait être énorme.

— Par deux fois désormais j'ai exigé le retour des deux traîtres que vous abritez au sein de vos murs. Par deux fois vous m'avez défié.

Keith serra les dents à la piqûre de rappel. Nue et Kya avaient essayé de leur cacher les revendications de Dusan au début, mais ni lui ni Shiro n'étaient assez naïfs pour négliger le changement de tactique de Dusan. Au début, il avait fait pirater le bouclier extérieur pour bombarder le secteur industriel, ce qui avait détruit la majorité des munitions des Berlounais. Des centaines d'ouvriers étaient morts dans l'explosion et le temps qu'ils renforcent les protocoles de sécurité protégeant les générateurs de barrière, dix pour cent de la ville avait été complètement ravagé. Heureusement, les zones non protégées par de petits boucliers internes avaient été évacuées depuis longtemps, mais toutes les maisons et entreprises qui s'y trouvaient avaient fini en poussière.

Après cela, Dusan avait retiré le gros de ses troupes pour les envoyer à la campagne afin de raser les villes abandonnées à proximité.

Il s'agissait de représailles pures et simples et les Berlounais ne purent prétendre le contraire quand Shiro leur en avait finalement parlé.

L'estomac de Keith se noua alors qu'il observait le visage de Dusan, cherchant à déchiffrer ce qu'il avait en tête. Deux avertissements, chacun ignoré, et maintenant un dernier message – il savait que c'était le dernier avertissement, bien que Dusan ne l'ait pas dit clairement. Les Galras n'avaient pas l'habitude qu'on les défie et cela durait depuis assez longtemps pour que Dusan ait la pression pour gagner. L'armée de Zarkon ne pouvait s'enliser.

— Je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, aussi vous donnerai-je une dernière chance d'obéir. Remettez-moi l'humain et le Galra, baissez vos défenses et posez vos armes. Faites-le et j'épargnerai vos misérables vies. Vous avez six heures.

L'effroi s'insinua dans la gorge de Keith, menaçant de l'étouffer. Il regarda Shiro et vit qu'il était tout aussi crispé.

— Vérifiez les scanners longue portée, dit Shiro, la voix basse, tendue et dangereusement égale.

Nue fronça les sourcils, mais Kya se déplaça pour faire ce qu'il disait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Nue tandis que Kya trifouillait l'écran, faisant disparaître la dernière image de Dusan pour la remplacer par les scanners. Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose ?

Shiro jeta un regard désespéré à Keith.

— Je sais que la dernière fois qu'un prince galra nous a posé un ultimatum, cela s'est terminé par la mort d'une planète entière.

— Ils ne feraient pas ça, siffla Keith. Haggar veut garder cette planète en vie. Elle ne va pas…

Shiro soupira, posant une main sur l'épaule de Keith. Ce dernier se dit que Shiro savait que lui-même n'en croyait pas un mot.

— Je pense que le fait qu'on soit libres et qu'on se batte contre eux lui pose plus problème que les ressources que cette planète a à offrir.

Les résultats du scan firent apparaître une chaîne de petites lumières et Shiro pivota. Le blocage n'avait pas bougé, des centaines de chasseurs et quelques frégates plus larges entourant la planète. Un moment plus tard, un autre marqueur apparut, sa lueur rouge aussi forte que le tir d'un canon à photons.

— Haggar, murmura Keith, prononçant son nom comme un mauvais sort, le cœur battant à ses oreilles. Elle est là.

— Il faut qu'on se rende.

Les mots de Shiro furent accueillis avec un silence abasourdi, alors il répéta, plus fort :

— Il faut qu'on se rende à Dusan. C'est le seul moyen d'empêcher que tout le monde meure.

Keith saisit le bras de Shiro, s'emparant de la panique bourgeonnant dans sa poitrine, l'y arrachant et la transformant en colère au lieu de peur.

— C'est trop tard, Shiro.

— Il nous reste six heures. Dusan a dit–

— Dusan essaye de sauver la face, dit Keith, peut-être plus crûment que Shiro ne le méritait.

La réalité froide et inéluctable de la guerre le rattrapait. C'était désormais la deuxième fois qu'ils avaient condamné une planète par leurs actions. Il commençait à penser qu'ils auraient sauvé plus de vie en restant à bord du  _Messager_.

— Si Haggar est déjà là, ça veut dire qu'elle a pris sa décision. Dusan veut juste être en mesure de nous livrer à elle pour ne pas terminer dans une position pire que celle d'Orgul.

Shiro pâlit, les yeux rivés sur l'écran au mur. Il ne dit rien alors que Nue et Kya échangeaient un regard indéchiffrable.

— Si nous ne pouvons les apaiser, dit lentement Nue, il nous faut les battre.

Kya acquiesça.

— Cette arme dont vous parlez. Pouvez-vous la détruire ?

Shiro déglutit et un calme troublant s'abattit sur lui.

— Il faudra essayer.

 

* * *

 

Une rafale de lasers fit grincer les dents de Pidge. Cela ne fit que l'érafler et c'était bien trop faible pour percer les défenses de Green, mais cela la fit tout de même frémir et Pidge se crispa. Le  _Bourreau_ n'avait même pas encore rejoint le combat et Pidge se sentait déjà dépassé·e. C'était tellement différent sans les autres à leurs côtés. Les lions étaient impressionnants en soi, mais il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans le fait de pouvoir former Voltron si les choses devenaient difficiles. Sans ça, l'issue de la bataille était encore inconnue.

— Il y a un autre escadron qui arrive en dessous de toi, Pidge, dit Coran d'une voix calme malgré la situation.

Pidge s'écarta du chemin des chasseurs en approche, bénissant silencieusement le discernement de Coran. Ce combat serait bien plus compliqué sans lui et même avant qu'il n'apporte son aide grâce à des lasers bien placés. Un éclat jaune passa devant Pidge et Hunk fonça dans l'amas de chasseurs, en réduisant trois en bouillie et en mordant deux autres. Les autres s'éparpillèrent et Pidge les cueillit avec l'aide des vaisseaux dépareillés de la résistance.

Iel jeta un regard au  _Bourreau,_ se profilant silencieusement au loin.

— Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas attaqué ?

— Ils ont peut-être peur, fit Hunk, la voix pleine d'optimisme forcé, mais Pidge le connaissait bien trop pour penser qu'il y croyait. Maintenant qu'ils savent que deux paladins de Voltron sont là, ils hésitent.

—  _Ou_ , dit Coran, ils essayent d'appeler des renforts.

Hunk fit un son moqueur, puis s'interrompit.

— Attends,  _vraiment_?

Même niché au coin de son écran, le sourire de Coran était impossible à rater.

— Ça doit faire très longtemps qu'Anamuri ne s'était pas autant amusée.

— Tant mieux pour elle, railla Pidge, faisant faire un tonneau à Green pour éviter un jet de lasers venant de droit devant. (Est-ce que ces chasseurs galras pensaient sérieusement pouvoir l'emporter avec de petits tours comme ça ?) Mais le  _Bourreau_ se rendra compte tôt ou tard que quelque chose ne va pas.

— En effet. C'est pourquoi il faut que vous en finissiez ici et que vous l'abattiez.

— Ok, attends une seconde, dit Hunk. Le sabotage est une chose. Se battre contre ces petites crevettes, sans problème. Mais il y a une  _énorme_ différence entre un petit boulot à deux lions et… et…  _ça_.

Coran renifla, entendu.

— Au moins, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter du canon à photons.

— Non, juste des cinquante mille  _autres_ mitrailleuses.  _Et_ des Galras énervés et/ou gourmands qui sont prêts à mourir pour augmenter ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit petit peu leurs chances de capturer nos lions.

— Oh, pff, fit Coran en agitant une main. J'aurais cru que vous seriez habitués à tout ça à présent.

Pidge ne put retenir son rire. C'était à moitié nerveux, mais iel avait un bon pressentiment. Certes, iel se sentirait bien mieux s'iel avait eu le temps d'installer le nouveau souffle foudroyant de Green, mais entre Green, Yellow, le château et la cinquantaine de chasseurs de la résistance, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien.

— Si c'est vraiment ce qu'on doit faire, on devrait le faire avant que j'ai le temps de réfléchir à quel point c'est de la folie, dit-iel.

Le grognement de Hunk indiquait qu'il aimerait vraiment attendre que le côté rationnel de Pidge fasse son entrée, mais il partit tout de même à sa suite. Il ne laissait jamais ses amis faire face à ce genre de choses par eux-mêmes.

Pidge se tourna vers le  _Bourreau,_ attendit deux battements de cœur que Hunk en fasse de même, puis actionna le moteur. Ses lasers s'occupèrent des chasseurs galras se mettant sur son chemin tandis que Hunk se contentait de les traverser, utilisant la nouvelle tête fortifiée de Yellow à son avantage. Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin ; dès que les chasseurs se rendirent compte de la direction que prenaient les lions, ils resserrèrent les rangs, formant une barrière de métal et de lasers devant eux. Pidge serra les dents et tira dans le barrage, abattant chaque vaisseau un à la fois. En continuant ainsi, iel finirait bien par y faire un trou.

Une escadrille de vaisseaux de la résistance arriva au-dessus des Galras et une autre arriva par en dessous, prenant le blocage en sandwich.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ces rigolos, fit Jeya, la voix frémissante, peut-être de peur ou d'exaltation. On s'en occupe.

Hunk l'acclama et fonça en direction de la partie la plus fine du blocage. Pidge s'attarda un moment, essayant d'abattre quelques chasseurs galras supplémentaires. Aussi doués que pouvaient être les pilotes de la résistance, ils allaient devoir se battre à un contre quatre et leurs vaisseaux n'étaient pas bien mieux que ceux des Galras. Si Pidge pouvait égaliser la partie juste un tout petit peu…

Pidge parvint à distinguer le vaisseau de Jeya dans la mêlée, (un vaisseau élégant à la carlingue fuselée avec ce qui ressemblait à des crânes galras peints d'un vert acide sur les ailes arrière) parce qu'elle fit un salut de son aile alors qu'elle passait à un canal de communication privé.

— Hé. Greenie.

Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix, ce genre de suffisance produite de toutes pièces que Pidge avait l'habitude de retrouver chez Lance.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? continua-t-elle. Vas-y.

Pidge jeta un regard coupable en direction de Hunk, qui ravageait la dernière ligne de défense le séparant du vaisseau de guerre.

— T'es sûre de pouvoir gérer ?

— Affirmatif. Les armées, je n'en fais qu'une bouchée.

Pidge faillit manquer le vaisseau qui se trouvait derrière Jeya. Il était plus petit, plus sombre et plus rapide que les autres vaisseaux, un de ceux que Pidge avait découverts être piloté par un véritable Galra plutôt qu'une sentinelle, et il était monté d'un canon laser bien trop gros pour lui. On aurait dit un requin avec un lance-torpille greffé à sa nageoire dorsale et le temps que Pidge l'aperçoive, il avait déjà Jeya dans le collimateur.

— Jeya, attention ! cria-t-iel, s'élançant en avant.

Jeya n'avait pas le temps de s'écarter, mais le lion vert était plus rapide qu'un vaisseau ordinaire. Le temps que le canon ne tire, iel s'était placé·e entre lui et Jeya. Iel roula à la dernière seconde, prenant le laser sur le bouclier accroché au dos de Green.

Le cockpit trembla sous la force de l'impact et l'air frissonna sous le rugissement de Green. Pidge s'attendait à se retrouver avec une vingtaine de vannes brisées, mais aucune alarme ne se mit à sonner. En fait, le seul signe qu'iel avait été touché·e était une petite lumière verte sur le panneau de contrôle qui luisait doucement. Pidge ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà vue allumée. Iel ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou le signe d'une catastrophe imminente.

— Oh purée. Pidge ! Est-ce que ça va ?

— Ouais, dit Pidge, plus qu'un peu stupéfié·e.

Iel tourna sur iel-même, cherchant le vaisseau qui les avait attaqués. Iel n'eut pas à chercher bien loin ; il dérivait, coupé en deux, près du vaisseau de Jeya.

— Et toi ? finit-iel par demander.

Jeya gazouilla un rire.

— Super. Maintenant va aider ton ami avant que je te botte les fesses pour m'avoir fait un coup pareil.

Souriant, Pidge la prit au mot. Hunk était en train d'être assailli de tous les côtés, de toute façon, et il ne pouvait pas donner des coups de boule à tous les Galras à la fois.

— Ok. Garde un œil ouvert pendant que je suis pas là.

— Seulement si tu fais pareil, dit Jeya, puis pivota et replongea au cœur de la bataille.

Pidge essaya de ne pas trop s'inquiéter pour elle tandis qu'iel enfonçait ses griffes dans la foule autour de Hunk. Le  _Bourreau_ se trouvait droit devant, son canon à photons brillant d'une lueur inquiétante.

— Euh, tu as  _bien_ mis ce truc hors-service, hein, Hunk ?

Hunk fit un petit son offusqué.

— Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Une sorte de… d'artisan… amateur–

Hunk n'eut pas le temps de finir sa diatribe indignée. Le canon avait fini de charger et le  _Bourreau_ l'orienta de façon à ce qu'il soit pointé droit sur le Château des Lions. L'instant d'après, le  _Bourreau_ ouvrit le feu. Il se déchira.

Ce n'était pas une explosion fatale, mais ce n'était pas loin. L'énergie s'était rassemblée dans la gueule du canon, mais au lieu d'en émerger sous la forme d'un unique faisceau concentré, elle commença à s'échapper de tous les côtés. Quelques rayons se déversèrent sans faire de mal à quiconque dans l'espace ; d'autres abattirent des chasseurs galras qui se trouvaient trop près du vaisseau-mère. Plusieurs d'entre eux – plusieurs  _gros_ faisceaux de lumière concentrée en énergie – traversèrent le  _Bourreau lui-même._ Des petites explosions en parsemèrent la surface et la lumière à l'intérieur du canon laissa soudainement place à une obscurité spectaculaire.

Hunk poussa un cri de joie soulagé qui contredisait son assurance de tantôt, mais Pidge était trop occupé·e à rire, soulageant aussi la tension, pour le taquiner à ce propos.

— Oh, la vache, dit Hunk. C'était la plus belle chose à laquelle j'ai jamais participé.

Pidge ricana, réprimant les restants de l'allégresse induite par l'anxiété.

— Hé, Coran, on peut en faire notre nouvelle tradition du quatre juillet (1) ?

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit Coran, mais si tu veux. Maintenant, taisez-vous un instant. Je vais contacter le  _Bourreau_.

Après quelques secondes de silence, un Galra apparut au bord de l'écran de Pidge. Elle avait un petit visage assez large qui lui rappela celui d'un carlin : pelucheux, plissé et à mi-chemin entre pathétiquement mignon et moche comme tout. En y ajoutant les crocs galras et les fentes jaunes colériques qui lui servaient de yeux, elle était de loin de la catégorie « moche comme tout ». Elle était aussi  _furieuse_ et la poignée de Galras visibles en arrière-plan semblaient peser le pour et le contre d'une fuite pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

— Eh bien, eh bien, dit-elle, la voix aussi rocailleuse que Pidge s'y attendait venant d'un visage qui avait l'air d'avoir été passé dans un attendrisseur à viande. Ne serait-ce pas la mascotte de Voltron. Je suis flattée.

Pidge fusilla la femme galra du regard. Iel ne savait pas si Coran avait laissé leur canal ouvert, ou s'iel ne pouvait qu'écouter, mais iel était certaine qu'iel aurait refait le portrait de cette vieille harpie si un vaisseau de guerre ne lui barrait pas le chemin.

L'œil de Coran tiqua, mais sinon, il ne montra aucune réaction à l'insulte.

— Commandante… Maja, est-ce bien ça ? fit-il avec un sourire, les lèvres serrées dans une moue dangereuse. Je ferai vite. Je suis sûr que vous voulez frapper dans un mur. Votre canon est inutile, votre vaisseau est percé de plus de trous qu'un puntuth vermillon, et votre flotte se fait déchiqueter. Rendez-vous et vous aurez la vie sauve.

La colère s'effaça du visage de Maja. Un étrange calme la remplaça. Elle ferma les yeux, plissant les lèvres dans un petit sourire. Quand elle reprit la parole, ce fut tellement bas que Pidge faillit ne pas l'entendre :

— La victoire ou la mort.

Maja coupa la communication et les moteurs du  _Bourreau_ passèrent à l'allure supérieure. Le vaisseau se mit à bouger, mettant du temps à surmonter son inertie, mais gagnant en vitesse.

— Quiznak, marmonna Coran. Elle va essayer de nous foncer dedans. Pidge, Hunk, il faut que vous fassiez tomber ses défenses pour que je puisse désactiver ses réacteurs.

— Ok. (Pidge marqua une pause.)  _Comment_ on est censé faire ça ? Je ne me souviens pas que Sendak ait laissé ses générateurs de barrière à portée de tir.

— Ouais, non, dit Hunk. Et on n'a pas le temps d'aller à l'intérieur.

Soudainement, le vaisseau de Jeya passa entre les lions, se précipitant en direction du  _Bourreau_.

— Par ici ! appela-t-elle. Si vous frappez juste au bon endroit avec un laser juste assez puissant, vous pouvez passer au travers la soute et toucher les générateurs de barrière.

— Tu l'as déjà fait ? demanda Pidge, incrédule.

Jeya hésita.

— On… s'est préparé à cette éventualité. Là, comme ça.

Elle tira sur les portes des hangars sous le ventre du vaisseau, où les défenses étaient plus faibles. Cela ne fit pas grand-chose puisque le chasseur de Jeya ne disposait pas d'artillerie lourde, mais Pidge en déduisit assez. Jeya avait raison ; en visant bien, ils pourraient passer droit sous les boucliers jusqu'au générateur en forme de champignon près de la passerelle. Il y avait juste un problème.

— Je ne sais pas si nos lions ont assez de punch pour traverser autant de métal.

Hunk se positionna juste au-dessus du vaisseau de Jeya et se prépara à viser.

— Il va falloir essayer.

Pidge ne pouvait pas le contredire, alors iel le rejoignit en dessous du  _Bourreau._ Le vaisseau de guerre bougeait plus vite désormais, et Pidge aboya un court compte à rebours avant d'ouvrir le feu.

Le contrecoup envoya voler le lion vert alors que Pidge se démenait avec les contrôles, secoué·e et un peu désorienté·e.  _C'était quoi,_  ça  _?_ Iel regarda son tableau de bord à la recherche de dommages ou d'un dysfonctionnement, mais tout semblait fonctionner normalement.

— Zut alors, Pidge, tu m'en as caché, des choses.

— Hein ?

— Ce laser, dit Hunk. Comment t'as réussi à faire  _ça_?

Green se redressa et Pidge put finalement jeter un œil aux dégâts. Le tir n'avait pas traversé le vaisseau, mais il avait pris un gros morceau de la soute, y laissant un cratère dont les bords fondus étaient encore rouges. Jeya siffla d'un air appréciateur :

— Il faut  _vraiment_  que je jette un œil à cette technologie.

Pidge était trop sidéré·e pour réagir. C'était  _iel_ qui avait fait ça ? Les vaisseaux de guerre galras n'étaient pas fragiles. Iel avait à peine réussi à faire une égratignure sur le flanc de celui de Sendak, sur Arus. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Le lion vert gronda au fond de la conscience de Pidge. Elle ne lui parla pas vraiment, lui donnant juste un petit coup de museau. Des images brumeuses flottèrent à la surface : un tir laser, un bouclier vert luisant, la lumière verte sur le panel de contrôle. Green ronronna de fierté alors que la mâchoire de Pidge se décrochait.

— Oh mon  _dieu_ , souffla-t-iel. C'est  _exactement_ ce dont j'ai besoin pour le souffle foudroyant !

— Le souffle foudroyant ? demanda Coran. Quel est le rapport ?

— Peut-être aucun, dit Pidge. Peut-être tout. Hunk, tire sur mon bouclier.

—  _Quoi_? Non ! Je m'en fiche si ça sonne bien, Pidge, un tir amical est une  _mauvaise_ chose.

Pidge leva les yeux au ciel.

— Non. Je… Green peut absorber de l'énergie, on dirait. C'est pour ça que mon laser était si puissant.

Iel pivota, montrant à Hunk le bouclier sur le dos de Green.

— Dépêche-toi. J'aurai besoin d'une charge de malade si on veut que ça fonctionne.

Hunk poussa un gémissement sceptique, se lamentant.

— J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais…

Il tira une petite salve de lasers. Le  _Bourreau_ se fraya un chemin à travers le champ de débris où la bataille avait pris place. Les vaisseaux plus petits s'éparpillèrent, les pilotes de la résistance tirant à l'aveuglette sur le vaisseau de guerre, les Galras s'écartant pour observer le carnage. Coran avait actionné les propulseurs du vaisseau, mais il était aussi lent à se mettre en marche que le  _Bourreau._ Il n'aurait pas le temps de se dégager.

— Encore, Hunk !

Il tira à nouveau, protestant toujours sans un mot et quand Pidge ne mourut pas sur le coup, il recommença encore et encore. Pidge s'agrippa aux contrôles si fort que ses mains lui faisaient mal, maintenant Green en place de façon à ce que les tirs de Hunk ne touchaient rien qu'ils n'étaient pas censés toucher. La petite lumière verte sur son panneau de contrôle s'alluma, brillant de plus en plus fort à chaque tir. Pidge pouvait sentir l'énergie bourdonnant autour d'iel, se rassemblant sous ses pieds comme le ronronnement d'un chat. Iel attendit aussi longtemps que possible avant de dire à Hunk d'arrêter.

_Ça a intérêt à fonctionner_ , pensa-t-iel, se préparant à tirer.

Le laser fusa comme un éclair aussi épais qu'un jeu d'arcade, brûlant les yeux de Pidge et envoyant valser Green comme une bille de billard. Pidge ne vit pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, mais le cri de joie de Hunk était encourageant. Clignant des yeux pour chasser les points sombres de sa vision, Pidge reprit le contrôle de Green et pivota juste à temps pour voir le laser principal du château ronger le moteur du  _Bourreau._ Le vaisseau de guerre fit une embardée, s'arrêtant en plein élan alors qu'il commençait à tourner.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les propulseurs s'éteignirent, laissant le vaisseau dériver, sans vie.

Pidge s'affala sur son siège, souriant si fort que c'en était douloureux.

— Bien joué, Green, dit joyeusement Coran. On s'occupe des derniers chasseurs. Toi et Hunk, allez chercher les prisonniers.

Pidge ne demandait pas mieux.

 

* * *

 

— J'espère qu'vous savez c'que vous faites, les gars, dit le capitaine de la  _Ruche_ dans l'intercom alors que le générateur de trou de ver rafistolé s'amorçait.

Lance fit son sourire le plus charmant, principalement pour lui-même puisque le système de communication de la  _Ruche_ ne permettait que des signaux audio.

— Vous inquiétez pas. On gère. Vous nous prenez pour qui, un tas de héros en herbe ?

— Lance, c'est exactement ce que nous sommes, grommela Matt.

Il était toujours d'humeur massacrante, mais il s'était considérablement déridé quand Allura les avait informés de leur nouveau plan. Il avait marmonné une excuse réticente, possiblement forcée, à Lance avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent et Lance faisait de son mieux pour faire revenir les choses à la normale. Ils étaient tous fatigués, stressés et malheureux, et se disputer n'allait rien arranger.

Alors il rit, laissant ses inquiétudes s'estomper dans le décor froid et sombre de l'espace.

— Eh bien, ouais. Mais on est des héros en herbe avec de la techno-magie ultra avancée ! On va botter le cul de ces bouffons de Galras jusqu'à… euh… leur terre natale. Galraland ? Zarkonbourg ?  _Eau de Galra_  ?

— Lance, firent Allura et Matt à l'unisson.

Ils semblaient exaspérés, mais ne pouvaient totalement dissimuler leur amusement.

Lance sourit et fit sortir Blue du hangar. Il souhaita bonne chance à la  _Ruche_ et ses résidents, mais il était on ne peut plus heureux de s'en aller. Hunk, Pidge et Coran les attendaient peut-être déjà de l'autre côté d'un trou de ver. Il affronterait des centaines de vaisseaux pour les retrouver s'il le devait ; cinq jours loin de sa deuxième maison étaient bien plus qu'assez pour lui.

Quand le vortex bleu apparut enfin, Lance fut le premier à y entrer, Allura et Matt sur ses talons.

Il en émergea quelques longues secondes plus tard et sut aussitôt qu'il était au bon endroit. Si le signal de détresse retentissant du panel de contrôle de Blue ne l'avait pas mis au parfum, les centaines de chasseurs galras l'auraient certainement fait. Lance frappa le panel à l'aveuglette jusqu'à ce qu'il le taise, puis se concentra sur la bataille qui faisait rage autour de lui. Il était déjà entouré de Galras, leur tirant de la glace et des lasers aussi vite que le pouvait Blue. Quelques chasseurs furent assez vifs pour lui retourner ses tirs, mais ce n'était que des chasseurs d'une personne (ou, enfin, d'un robot). Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être des moustiques piquant les trois lions pour tout ce que leurs petits lasers leur faisaient. Lance et les autres les écrasèrent et ne laissèrent qu'un nuage de pièces détachées derrière eux.

Il y avait des frégates qui s'ajoutèrent à la nouvelle vague, mais moins d'une douzaine. Zarkon n'avait visiblement pas prévu qu'il ait plus que quelques petits vaisseaux isolés essayant de traverser le blocage, ce qui en disait assez soit de l'état de la rébellion dans l'univers, soit de l'orgueil de Zarkon. Lance ne saurait le dire. Certes, il y avait un gros vaisseau, plus gros que le vaisseau de guerre de Sendak, dans les environs de Berlou, mais il ne sembla pas remarquer ou se soucier des trois lions. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas armé. C'était étrange pour un vaisseau galra, mais ils ne pouvaient pas  _tous_ être des pièges mortels. C'était peut-être un vaisseau comptable.

Quelle que soit la raison de ce blocage médiocre, il avait piètre allure face à un trio de lions de Voltron. Ils se jetèrent sur les vaisseaux galras comme s'il s'agissait de gazelles blessées, ralentissant à peine alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la surface et la source du signal de détresse.

— Là, dit Allura, prenant les devants. Les Galras semblent être rassemblés autour de cette ville.

— Ils… n'attaquent pas, par contre, dit Lance, tapant un bouton pour agrandir la vue du sol en dessous de lui.

Deux vaisseaux de guerre reposaient sur des sortes de dunes de sable aux couleurs étranges à moins de deux kilomètres de la ville, entourés d'environ la moitié de la flotte. L'autre moitié (sans compter la partie stationnée en orbite) patrouillaient les cieux sur un rayon important. Des bolides plus modestes écumaient le sol, deux ou trois d'entre eux s'accrochant avec les locaux.

— Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous ont remarqués.

Matt grogna son accord.

— Mais, ça pourrait changer d'un moment à l'autre. Sois prudent.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Lance fit plonger Blue. Il ne voyait aucun signe de Hunk et de Pidge et le château-vaisseau était bien trop gros pour se cacher à la vue de tant de Galras, alors Lance supposa qu'ils étaient arrivés avant les autres. Ça allait. Avec les Galras regroupés comme ça, Lance se dit qu'à eux trois, ils pourraient faire un peu le ménage et prendre le dîner en attendant que leurs amis montrent enfin le bout de leur nez. De joyeuses retrouvailles, de la bonne bouffe  _et_ une chance de frimer devant la frimousse narquoise de Pidge.  _Oh, Lance,_  dirait-iel,  _tu es vraiment un héros ! Je suis désolé·e d'avoir douté de toi !_ C'était tout bénef, vraiment.

— Lance, attention–

L'avertissement de Matt fut perdu sous une pluie soudaine de lasers. Lance glapit et vira brusquement d'un côté, échappant au tir d'un canon à photons provenant d'un des gros vaisseaux de guerre.

— Lance ! cria Matt.

Lance grogna, formant une boucle pour chercher un nouvel angle d'attaque. Les deux vaisseaux de guerre étaient la priorité, ou ces canons détruiraient les lions.

— Je vais bien, grommela-t-il.

D'après le grognement irrité qui retentit dans l'intercom, Matt avait ses propres problèmes.

— Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. À quoi tu pensais à foncer comme ça ?

— Hé, ça va. Je–

— Assez.

La voix d'Allura était plus glaciale que jamais et cela refroidit son indignation et son agacement. Il abattit un rassemblement de chasseurs avant qu'ils ne puissent décoller du sol.

— Il faut qu'on se concentre, paladins. Séparez-vous et essayez d'abattre ces vaisseaux de guerre.

Lance et Matt confirmèrent et se séparèrent sans prononcer un mot de plus, ce qui allait très bien à Lance. En quoi était-ce  _sa_ faute ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait quoi que ce soit pour attirer l'attention des Galras. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était d'essayer de se rapprocher de leur cible avant qu'ils n'ouvrent le feu. Et de toute manière, Matt n'avait pas le droit de s'indigner après la crise qu'il avait piquée à propos de Shiro. Juste parce qu'il faisait équipe avec le lion au sang chaud ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait carte blanche pour adopter un comportement dangereux.

Lance était si occupé avec son débat interne qu'il ne vit pas la frégate s'approcher par derrière avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le premier tir rompit le bouclier de Blue et le second, droit sur sa queue, coupa l'alimentation du moteur principal. Des alarmes se mirent à hurler dans le cockpit alors que Lance se débattait pour garder le contrôle du lion. Mais ce fut en vain. Blue pencha de côté, puis piqua vers le sol, sa voix comme une douleur dans l'échine de Lance.

Il heurta le sol et les lumières du cockpit s'éteignirent.

 

* * *

 

Il n'y avait pas le temps de planifier quoi que ce soit. Pas vraiment. Dusan avait donné aux Berlounais un délai de six heures, mais ni Keith ni Shiro ne voulaient tenter leur chance. Ils devaient atteindre le vaisseau-amiral d'Haggar et détruire ou mettre hors-service sa super-arme dès que possible.

Pour l'instant, leur plan était de réquisitionner un vaisseau galra qui pourrait leur permettre de traverser les barrières d'Haggar. Keith ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait mis en place davantage de sécurité, mais il n'y avait aucune façon de savoir ce que c'était et pas le temps de s'arrêter pour y réfléchir. Dès que Keith et Shiro furent prêts au combat (ils avaient remis leur vieille armure galra en espérant embrouiller au moins momentanément les Galras), ils se dirigèrent vers les tunnels. Kya et Nue avaient mobilisé autant de soldats de la résistance qu'ils le pouvaient en si peu de temps et les avaient envoyés préparer le terrain.

Le temps que Keith et Shiro atteignent les limites du campement de Dusan, deux tours de garde avaient déjà été abattues et les Berlounais avaient passé les décombres pour envahir le camp. Keith essaya de ne pas faire attention au nombre de corps qu'ils dépassèrent sur le chemin du terrain d'aviation. Il y en avait trop, mais bien moins qu'il n'y en aurait s'ils n'arrêtaient pas Haggar.

Les patrouilles autour du terrain d'aviation étaient en état d'alerte, alors sans s'arrêter pour parler stratégie, Shiro et Keith se séparèrent, faisant le tour chacun de leur côté pour éliminer les gardes.

Keith transperça un garde de son épée puis bondit en arrière alors que son partenaire ouvrait le feu. Il y avait peu d'endroit où se mettre à couvert, alors Keith chargea immédiatement, son épée gémissant d'un ton à en fendre le crâne alors qu'elle bloquait les lasers. Il donna un grand coup que le garde évita avant de continuer à tirer.

Le grondement d'un canon à photons secoua le sol sous ses pieds. Keith trébucha, mais il se remit d'aplomb avant son adversaire et le transperça avant qu'il ne puisse riposter. C'est seulement alors qu'il se retourna vers la  _Norme_ pour essayer de voir sur quoi il tirait. Il se serait attendu à ce que le canon soit pointé sur la ville, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il tira une nouvelle fois en direction du ciel.

Non.

Quelque chose passa dans le ciel, trop loin pour que Keith puisse le voir clairement. Des renforts ? Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour regarder. Amis de Berlou, ennemis des Galras ou Voltron en personne, cela n'avait pas d'importance si Keith ne finissait pas de dégager la voie jusqu'aux vaisseaux. Les chasseurs endommagés et diverses pièces de rechange occupaient le premier quart du terrain d'aviation ; Keith avait au moins encore deux patrouilles à passer avant de trouver un vaisseau en état de voler. Celui qui était venu en aide à Berlou allait devoir se débrouiller en attendant.

Les deux patrouilles qu'il avait vues joignirent leurs forces pour essayer de l'éliminer, mais il était en mission et ils n'étaient pas habitués à tirer sur un autre Galra. Keith utilisa un tas de coques brisées en guise de bouclier, réduisit la distance et abattit les quatre gardes avant qu'ils ne puissent ajuster leur tir.

Il repéra Shiro dans la forêt de chasseurs galras, son bras cybernétique brillant d'une lueur violette alors qu'il se débarrassait de son dernier adversaire. Quand l'homme tomba, Shiro sprinta en direction du vaisseau le plus proche. Les tirs du canon n'avaient pas cessé ; au contraire, la foudre et les éclairs de lasers plus modestes l'avaient rejoint, tous pointés en direction du ciel. Des soldats accouraient au terrain d'aviation, une sirène retentissant dans tout le camp pour alerter l'armée de l'attaque. Keith aurait davantage apprécié la diversion si cela ne lui attirerait pas plus d'ennuis.

_Il est temps d'y aller_. Si leurs calculs étaient corrects, leur sortie serait couverte par la ruée de chasseurs joignant la bataille dans le ciel. Keith se dirigea vers le vaisseau choisi par Shiro.

Il ne fit pas dix pas avant de s'arrêter brusquement, un étau enserrant sa poitrine. Le monde autour de lui sembla s'estomper, le temps ralentissant alors que quelque chose de chaud et invisible effleurait sa nuque. Il frissonna, pivotant pour fouiller du regard les dunes de pierre autour du terrain d'aviation. Il ne vit rien, mais il était certain que quelque chose était là. Il se sentait…

_Trouve-moi._

Ce n'était pas une voix qui murmura à son oreille et elle n'utilisa pas de mots, mais Keith comprit ce que l'étrange sensation essayait d'exprimer. Il jeta un œil au chasseur de Shiro par-dessus son épaule, ses lumières brillant alors qu'il se préparait à décoller, sa rampe toujours abaissée pour laisser entrer Keith.

Puis il se retourna et quitta le terrain d'aviation en courant.

Il ne savait pas où il allait, ni ce qu'il allait y trouver, mais quelque chose l'appelait. Une voix. Une présence. Une… sorte d'énergie, aussi étrangère que familière. Quelque chose… non,  _quelqu'un_ était là, et Keith devait le trouver. On aurait dit que l'univers lui-même en dépendait.

C'était insensé, bien sûr. Il devrait courir dans l'autre direction, rejoindre Shiro, abattre l'arme d'Haggar. Berlou avait besoin de lui.

Il courut quand même. Sa tête l'avait déjà poussé à prendre de mauvaises décisions, pleine comme elle était des mots de sagesse de Zarkon. Ses instincts étaient bien plus fiables, alors il les écouta et courut. Le sol devant lui se mouva et glissa avec le vent, des grains s'écoulant du cimier des dunes comme de la cendre. Mais il resta solide sous les pieds de Keith. Une voie ferme. Le rythme régulier de ses jambes et de son cœur, l'emmenant loin dans le désert. Le mur d'enceinte s'éleva devant lui, mais quiconque l'appelant se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il savait sans comprendre  _comment_ il le savait.

Il escalada une dune particulièrement grande et s'arrêta, observant la vue qui l'attendait devant lui alors que la pierre sous ses pieds s'assouplissait et glissait. Keith ne fit pas attention à son appui instable, captivé par la vue à ses pieds. Un énorme lion mécanique, faisant facilement deux fois la taille d'un chasseur Galra, était allongé dans un cratère. Des fissures traversaient encore la pierre autour de lui, dont une partie était devenue étrangement vitreuse. Le reste de la pierre avait déjà commencé à s'assouplir pour combler les failles, s'amoncelant contre le lion comme une marée montante.

_Voltron._

Keith était si submergé par la vue qu'il faillit manquer la silhouette accroupie dans l'ombre de la mâchoire de la bête. C'était le paladin bleu, forcément. Cette armure, ce lion. Cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre. Les paladins de Voltron devaient avoir reçu l'appel à l'aide des Berlounais et ils étaient arrivés juste à temps.

Keith avait à peine commencé à se détendre quand un tir laser effleura son oreille, surchauffant l'air jusqu'à ce qu'il crépite. L'odeur de l'ozone piqua le nez de Keith et il s'écarta de la ligne de tir, son cerveau retardant de quelques secondes par rapport au reste de son corps. Le paladin bleu tira une deuxième fois et cette fois-ci, quand Keith bougea pour éviter l'attaque, la pierre souple sous ses pieds céda, le faisant tomber comme un sac de cristaux dans le cratère du lion bleu.

Roulant par-dessus un tas désagréable de pierre toujours durcie, Keith s'arrêta près de la patte avant du lion. Il vit le baril de l'arme du paladin bleu rivé droit sur sa tête et il se releva aussitôt. Son épée s'activa alors qu'il reculait précipitamment. Il ne voulait pas se battre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était Galra et cela faisait de lui un ennemi.

— Attends, dit-il, son souffle haché affaiblissant sa voix.

Abaisser son épée lui demanda un grand effort de volonté, mais il fallait qu'il montre au paladin qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il leva la main gauche dans un geste qu'il voulait apaisant.

— Je t'en prie, attends. Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

Le paladin ricana, le regardant à travers son viseur.

— C'est ça. Et je suis là pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuner copieux à l'américaine. Pas de bol pour nous deux.

Il appuya sur la détente.

Keith ferma les yeux, se préparant à une douleur qui ne vint jamais. Au lieu de ça, il entendit un cri et le son grésillant d'un laser frappant de la quintessence pure.

— Stop !

Keith leva la tête et vit Shiro se tenant devant lui, son bras cybernétique levé pour bloquer les lasers du paladin bleu.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Shiro à voix basse.

— Ouais. Merci.

Le paladin bleu vacilla, son regard oscillant entre Shiro et Keith. Son expression était difficile à déchiffrer à travers son casque, bien plus difficile que cela ne l'était de juger l'intention de quelqu'un, mais Keith eut l'impression distincte que l'arrivée de Shiro n'avait pas désamorcé la situation.

— Merde, murmura le paladin, avant de répéter, plus fortement.  _Merde_! Allura !

— Attends, dit Shiro de sa voix la plus douce et calme. Tout va bien, on est de votre côté.

Le paladin rit d'une façon décousue qui lui vrilla les oreilles.

— Vous savez, j'aimerais pouvoir y croire. Vraiment.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Keith, durs et inébranlables.

— Mais ça perd un peu de sa crédibilité quand vous choisissez un Galra au lieu d'un humain, continua-t-il, avant de presser ses lèvres en une ligne serrée. Allura, il faut que tu me rejoignes. _Maintenant_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'auteur : Je suis de retour avec le rappel hebdomadaire d'aller voir l'histoire secondaire, « Mama Holt's Army », que vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil ou dans la série Voltron : Duality. Deux chapitres de fait. Cette semaine présente Akira Shirogane (le jumeau moins connu).**
> 
> _Note de la traductrice :_
> 
> _(1) Jour qui commémore la déclaration d'indépendance des États-Unis vis-à-vis de la Grande-Bretagne. Un peu comme notre 14 juillet, il est fêté avec des feux d'artifices, des défilés, etc._
> 
> _Aussi, j'essaie de déterminer si Lance devrait vouvoyer Shiro juste pour l'instant, ou pas. D'un côté j'ai l'impression que non, de l'autre, si… Bref, je hais le français parfois._   
>  _Mais sinon… ENFIN ILS SE RENCONTRENT OMG ! Cela marque presque la fin de la première partie de cette série. Préparez-vous à la bataille finale et à très vite :)_


	18. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : Le signal de détresse de Berlou est parvenu aux deux moitiés séparées de la Team Voltron, mais ce sont Haggar et sa super-arme qui sont arrivés en premier. Shiro et Keith ont quitté la ville pour saboter l'arme en même temps que Lance, Matt et Allura ont rejoint la bataille. Lance a été mis à terre et a rencontré Keith, qui a suivi l'appel du lion bleu jusqu'à l'endroit du crash. Paniqué à la vue d'un officier galra approchant son lion, Lance a ouvert le feu. Shiro a protégé Keith et a essayé de parler à Lance, mais après avoir entendu des rumeurs de la trahison du Champion, Lance n'est pas disposé à l'écouter.

— Allura, il faut que tu me rejoignes.  _Maintenant._

Le souffle ardent du lion rouge réduisit une paire de chasseurs galras en cendres et Matt pivota, fouillant le ciel à la recherche du lion bleu. Il trouva Allura assez rapidement, occupée à réduire les rangs d'un essaim de chasseurs qui ressemblaient à de petits chatons en colère à côté de Black. Cependant, Blue n'était nulle part en vue.

Matt tenta de garder son calme. Lance ne semblait pas blessé ni même terrifié. Il avait parlé d'une voix basse et contrôlée, un ton que Matt ne l'avait jamais entendu prendre. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle la bouche de Matt se faisait plus sèche que le désert du Nouveau Mexique.

— Lance, où es-tu ? demanda Matt, activant déjà les capteurs de Red.

Un marqueur bleu fluo à la forme de tête de lion indiqua Lance au sol près du campement galra. Il y avait assez de chasseurs tournant autour d'Allura pour la tenir occupée un moment, mais Matt était au bord de la zone de combat aérien. Il plongea sous la bataille et se dirigea vers le signal de Lance.

— J'arrive, dit-il.

— Attends,  _quoi_?!

Eh bien, pensa Matt, si Lance pouvait toujours piailler comme ça, il ne devait pas avoir  _trop_ d'ennuis.

— J'ai dit  _Allura_ , pas… commença Lance, avant de s'interrompre dans un grognement. Écoute, reste… reste en dehors de ça pour cette fois, ok ?

Il était trop tard pour se demander ce que Lance voulait dire par là. Matt avait remarqué le lion bleu en dessous de lui, allongé sur le côté dans un cratère. Un chasseur galra était posé non loin des fissures laissées par l'impact, visiblement intact. Le cœur de Matt bondit dans sa gorge et il approcha à toute vitesse, coupant la partie rationnelle de son esprit lui disant qu'il devrait être plus prudent.  _Lance_ se trouvait là-bas. Seul. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

La pierre craqua et le métal grogna quand le lion rouge toucha terre près de Blue. Le sol bougea et le cockpit s'inclina, ce qui projeta Matt, qui s'était déjà précipité vers la rampe, contre le mur. Jusque-là, il avait réussi à ignorer la douleur de ses os, mais elle revint en force, éclatant comme des pétards derrière ses paupières. Serrant les dents, Matt reflua la douleur aux frontières de sa conscience ; il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Lance avait besoin de lui. Il invoqua son bayard, résistant l'envie de grogner quand il prit la forme d'une épée, et tituba jusqu'à poser pied sur le sol de pierre semi-solide.

Il assimila la scène d'un regard : Lance se tenant juste devant Matt et à sa droite, son pistolet pointé sur deux personnes en armure galra au milieu de la pente. Matt leur jeta à peine un regard pour vérifier qu'ils n'attaquaient  _activement_ personne, puis inspecta Lance à la recherche de blessures. Il n'y avait pas de sang et Lance se tenait bien droit, crispé mais indemne.

— Lance, dit Matt, à bout de souffle. (Lance grimaça au son de sa voix.) Quel est le problème ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— …Matt ?

L'air dans les poumons de Matt s'alourdit brusquement. La voix – cette voix –  _sa_ voix – résonnait dans les oreilles de Matt, mais ses yeux étaient glués sur Lance. Sur la culpabilité et la résignation peintes dans chacune des courbes de son corps.

Non.

Il avait mal entendu. Ce n'était pas possible…

Lentement, Matt se tourna vers l'homme en armure galra. Il y avait une cicatrice au travers de son visage, pâlie par le temps, mais boursouflée comme celle qui se trouvait sur la jambe de Matt, montrant qu'elle n'avait pas été traitée comme il se doit. Son bras droit avait été remplacé par une prothèse métallique qui brillait de cette lumière violette maladive des cristaux galras, bien que la lueur s'éteignit alors qu'ils s'observaient, bouche bée. Derrière lui se tenait un soldat galra. Non, un  _officier,_ à en juger l'emblème rouge sur son poitrail.

_Le Champion se bat pour Zarkon._

— Matt, tu… tu es  _vivant_.

— Shiro.

C'était à la fois un soupir et un sanglot, une bouffée d'air prenant la seule forme que Matt pouvait lui donner pour le moment. Shiro se tenait devant lui, pas tout à fait entier et pas tout à fait lui-même, mais il était  _là._ Matt ouvrit la bouche, fit un pas en avant et s'arrêta aussi vite, son épée se balançant lourdement le long de son corps. Les voix d'une demi-douzaine d'étrangers et ses propres cauchemars l'empêchaient d'aller plus loin. C'était Shiro, mais il protégeait un officier galra. Matt ne pouvait concilier ces deux faits, alors il resta figé, ne pouvant quitter Shiro du regard, mais incapable d'ignorer la preuve que Brin et Rogi avaient finalement raison.

Le Galra bougea. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû à la pierre se liquéfiant sous ses pieds, mais le mouvement attira le regard de Matt et son estomac se serra.

 _Ça ne peut pas arriver. Ça ne peut pas être réel._ (Il a rallié l'armée.)  _C'est Shiro. Il n'aurait pas fait ça._ (Il protège un Galra.)

Il était à l'air libre, le soleil lui chauffant le visage, mais il était de retour dans cette prison galra, la jambe ensanglantée et le visage de Shiro au-dessus de lui. Ses souvenirs se battirent avec ses cauchemars jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse être certain s'il avait inventé les derniers mots de Shiro pour se protéger de la douleur.  _Prends soin de ton père._

Matt cligna des yeux pour s'éclaircir la vision et se rendit compte avec une horreur viscérale qui dépassait toute pensée rationnelle que le Galra n'était pas le seul à avoir bougé. À côté de Matt, Lance s'était figé, calant le bout de son arme contre son épaule et alignant sa visée. Au même moment, Shiro s'était déplacé complètement devant le Galra, le visage pâle et baigné de sueur. Il ne flancha pas, ne reculant qu'un petit peu quand le Galra le saisit par l'épaule.

— Shiro, siffla le Galra. Tu n'as pas à–

— Si, je le dois, le coupa Shiro avant de fermer les yeux. Matt, je… Mon Dieu. Je suis tellement désolé. Je peux tout expliquer, juste–

La voix de Shiro se brisa et cela brisa le sort qui maintenait Matt en place. Il se fichait de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il se fichait que Shiro soit vêtu d'une armure galra, utilisait une prothèse de technologie galra et protégeait un officier galra. C'était  _Takashi_ et il semblait tout aussi perdu et malheureux que Matt. Son bayard glissa de ses doigts et s'évanouit dans un éclat de lumière. Les yeux picotant, la gorge trop serrée pour parler, Matt se plaça entre Lance et Shiro et prit le bout de l'arme du paladin bleu pour le virer droit sur son cœur.

L'air dévasté qui se peignit sur les traits de Lance lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing, mais il ne cilla pas, adressant à son équipier un petit sourire tandis que Lance faisait vivement disparaître bayard comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

— Matt, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je…

Le monde autour de Matt sortit de son axe et il ferma les yeux au vertige qui le prit soudainement. Que faisait-il ? Le paladin en lui disait que Lance avait peut-être raison, peut-être qu'il aurait simplement dû se tenir à l'écart. Mais il y avait une autre part de Matt, plus forte et insistance que l'autre. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il restait quoi que ce soit en lui de Matt Holt l'astronaute. De Matt Holt, l'enfant de cinq ans qui avait placardé sa chambre d'étoiles fluorescentes, l'étudiant qui riait en racontant à son meilleur ami comment il avait fait exploser le labo de chimie et rougissait quand un de ses aînés le félicitait pour sa réussite en ingénierie. L'homme qui échangeait des baisers volés avec son pilote dans les vestiaires de la Garnison, qui restait debout toute la nuit pour regarder des pluies de météorites et qui promettait à sa sœur encore enfant de lui rapporter un caillou de l'espace. Cet homme était mort dans les prisons galras.

Mais c'était cet homme qui se tenait entre son équipier et son… son quoi ? Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, sur Terre. Ils rigolaient et s'embrassaient et agissaient en douce pour qu'Iverson ne se doute de rien et ne décide de retirer Matt de la mission. Ils ne s'étaient jamais collés d'étiquette, cependant. Le faire durant la mission semblait trop risqué, comme si prononcer ce mot rendrait vrais tous les avertissements de la Garnison. Disputes, désaccords, ruptures, erreur critique.

Désormais, on aurait dit que Shiro pourrait devenir son ex sans qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment été son petit ami.

— Je ne peux pas, murmura Matt, parce qu'il n'avait aucune autre excuse. Je… Je ne peux juste pas.

Le visage de Lance était tordu de douleur. Ses mains vides se fléchirent, comme s'il s'empêchait de se jeter dans un combat de toutes ses forces. S'il repoussait Matt, invoquait son bayard et tirait, Matt n'aurait pas été surpris. Deux paires de yeux chatouillaient le dos de Matt, un rappel malvenu de la position dans laquelle il s'était mise. Si Shiro avait _bel et bien_  rallié la cause des Galras et que lui et le Galra attendaient des renforts ou espéraient attirer Allura et prendre les trois paladins en embuscade, si Matt avait tort au sujet de Takashi, alors il était déjà mort.

S'humidifiant les lèvres, Lance jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Matt.

— Matt, mec, écoute. Je sais que tu veux qu'il soit… Je sais que tu… Bordel, il protège l'un d'entre  _eux_!

— Je m'en fiche ! cria Matt, car c'était la vérité.

Sa logique pouvait bien l'avertir de l'implosion de l'univers si ça lui chantait, cela ne changerait rien. Il devait croire que l'homme qui se tenait trois mètres derrière lui était toujours l'homme qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait. Il devait croire que les choses bonnes et justes et précieuses dont il se souvenait étaient toujours bonnes et justes et pures, ou la base précaire sur laquelle il s'était reconstruit depuis son évasion s'écroulerait, le plongeant dans l'obscurité et la solitude qu'il avait laissées derrière lui.

— Je m'en fiche, Lance.

— Mais–

— As-tu au moins  _demandé_? s'exclama Matt en écartant les bras, une énergie anxieuse le traversant comme une ligne de courant. Allais-tu au moins lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer avant de le tuer ?

Lance recula à ces mots, son visage s'allongeant comme si Matt l'avait frappé.

— Je n'allais pas le tuer ! couina-t-il. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier.  _Bordel, Matt._ Ravi que tu me tiennes en si haute estime.

Les yeux de Lance reflétaient une véritable peine, de la peine, de la peur et de l'incertitude qui le stoppèrent net. Matt avait oublié à quel point Lance était jeune. Un lion abattu et un officier galra suffisaient à mettre sur les nerfs n'importe qui, d'autant plus un enfant de dix-sept ans à des trillions de kilomètres de chez lui.

— Lance…

— Non, ferme-la. Non. Tu n'as pas à me faire la morale quand tu tournes littéralement le dos à un foutu  _Galra,_  fit Lance en pointant du doigt les deux personnes se tenant derrière Matt.

Mais les yeux de Matt étaient posés sur sa cuisse, où une série de lumières était apparue sur son armure, comme si Lance s'apprêtait à invoquer son bayard. Sa main, toujours vide, retomba lourdement le long de son corps et il souffla.

— Et tu t'en fiches toujours.

Lance avait tort. La nuque de Matt n'avait pas cessé de le chatouiller depuis qu'il s'était placé devant Lance, une nervosité dans ses tripes lui criant au danger à chaque battement de cœur. Un Galra était là et chaque os de son corps lui criait que c'était mauvais, que c'était un désastre ne demandant qu'à se produire. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Lance était la plus grande menace ici ?

— Il ne m'a pas encore tué, pas vrai ? demanda Matt d'une voix basse, se forçant à sourire pour Lance. Et il est avec Shiro. Il est peut-être de notre côté.

L'air horrifié qui se dessina sur le visage de Lance était presque comique.

— Dis-moi que tu n'y crois quand même pas. Je t'en prie,  _purée,_ ne… Matt. C'est un  _Galra_.

Matt aurait souhaité pouvoir se résoudre à le contredire.  _Et alors ? Juste parce que Zarkon est un enfoiré ne veut pas dire que tous les Galras de l'univers veulent nous tuer._

Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était Shiro, personne n'avait attaqué Matt et il n'y avait pas le moindre signe d'embuscade. Mais il ne pouvait cesser de penser à Vel-17 et à tout ce qu'on lui avait fait. Ce Galra n'était pas l'un des leurs, Matt ne le pensait pas – l'espérait de tout cœur – mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Peut-être que cela faisait de Matt une horrible personne, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser que Lance avait tort. Il y avait un Galra présent et Matt ne pouvait rejeter la voix qui lui disait que c'était la seule preuve qui comptait.

Il passa trois secondes supplémentaires à implorer silencieusement Lance de reculer. Lance ne fit pas le moindre geste dans leur direction, mais ne recula pas non plus. Matt pivota. Si possible, voir Shiro une seconde fois le frappa encore plus fort que la première fois. Une coupure sur la joue de Shiro saignait et la touffe de cheveux blancs se démarquait, comme un reproche. Si Matt avait été plus fort, s'il n'avait pas eu besoin que Shiro le sauve pour qu'on l'envoie ailleurs, tout cela serait-il arrivé ?

Il lui fallut deux essais pour trouver sa voix et Matt se força alors à poser la question dont il redoutait tant la réponse.

— Shiro… que s'est-il passé ?

Shiro inspira brusquement, surpris. Il avait écarquillé les yeux et s'était figé, et Matt se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Était-il choqué ? Apeuré ? Coupable ? Shiro avait changé en un an et Matt ne reconnaissait pas l'étranger silencieux et méfiant qui le regardait. Shiro ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit et le cœur de Matt sombra.

Avant que Shiro ne puisse trouver les mots pour s'expliquer, avant que Lance ne puisse objecter davantage, avant que Matt ne sache ce qu'il pouvait tirer de cette confrontation, le lion noir survola le bord du cratère, des chasseurs galras à sa suite. Il se retourna, faisant halte au-dessus d'eux, et se posa derrière Shiro et le Galra, qui avaient pivoté avec une même expression de choc… non. Il y avait une pointe de terreur dans le regard du Galra que Matt ne retrouva pas chez Shiro.

Dès que Black mit pied à terre, elle éleva un bouclier assez large pour englober Blue, Red et les quatre personnes à leurs côtés. La barrière translucide apparut dans un scintillement une fraction de seconde avant que les chasseurs n'ouvrent le feu. Matt tituba alors que le sol à ses pieds tremblait, la pierre passant d'une forme solide à presque liquide de façon imprévisible. En haut de la pente, Shiro et le Galra eurent le même problème et Shiro saisit le bras de son compagnon pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre. Matt ne put empêcher la douleur qui le traversa. C'était un mal sans nom, un peu comme de la trahison, un peu comme de la jalousie, et il ravala le nœud dans sa gorge alors qu'Allura descendait de son lion.

— Oh, dieu  _merci_ , soupira Lance. Allura ! Peut-être que  _toi,_ tu arriveras à raisonner Matt. Il ne veut pas m'écouter.

Allura étudia la scène, ses yeux s'arrêtant un long moment sur le Galra, qui restait figé à quelques pas d'elle. Shiro serra son épaule et fit un petit pas en direction d'Allura qui se tourna vers lui avec un regard intense que Matt ne pouvait déchiffrer.

Matt ne semblait pas pouvoir inspirer assez d'air.

— Allura, je t'en prie, dit-il, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait l'entendre.

Il avait l'impression de devoir ajouter autre chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots.

— Je vois, fit Allura.

Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire et, regardant toujours Shiro, elle leva une main à l'attention de Matt et Lance.

— Tout va bien, vous deux. Ce sont nos amis.

— Nos  _quoi_?

Matt enregistra à peine les protestations de Lance, regardant Allura, bouche bée, les jambes tremblotantes. Elle venait de… Ils étaient…

_Amis._

Ce mot agita quelque chose au fond de lui et il avança maladroitement alors qu'Allura grimpait la pente mouvante avec précaution. Elle sortit une dague de derrière son dos. Matt l'avait vue l'observer une ou deux fois avant, mais il n'avait jamais relevé. Elle savait se servir de ses poings, mais cela lui avait paru normal qu'elle porte une arme pour remplacer son bayard manquant. Shiro se crispa et plaça le Galra derrière lui, se tenant entre lui et Allura. Cette dernière se contenta de sourire et fit tourner la dague pour la tenir par la lame avant de la tendre au Galra.

— Il me semble que cela t'appartient, dit Allura.

Shiro se figea et le Galra, écarquillant ses yeux jaunes, accepta prudemment l'arme. Quelque part derrière Matt, Lance glapit d'indignation. Le Galra regarda la dague, comme en transe, et Allura sourit.

— Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier avant. Pour nous avoir aidés avec Sendak.

—  _Sendak_? s'exclama Lance.

Il poussa Matt de côté et se précipita en haut de la colline. Le Galra resserra sa prise sur son couteau, interrompant la progression de Lance. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard.

— C'est impossible qu'un Galra se soit occupé de Sendak, protesta-t-il.

— Oh ? fit Allura, haussant un sourcil. Cette dague est de facture galra et on l'a trouvée à bord du château-vaisseau. Il est possible qu'elle appartienne à Sendak, je suppose, mais cela semble peu probable, surtout quand on considère le fait que notre mystérieuse aide a réussi d'une façon ou d'une autre à traverser les défenses galras. Presque comme si elle possédait déjà les codes d'accès.

Elle marqua une pause, ayant l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se contenta de se tourner vers l'officier galra pour lui sourire.

— Ai-je tort ?

Il secoua la tête et glissa la dague dans le fourreau se trouvant au creux de son dos. Un fourreau vide qui correspondait parfaitement à la forme de la dague. Les jambes de Matt vacillèrent, sur le point de le lâcher.

— C'est une  _blague,_ s'exclama Lance en croisant les bras, son sourcil tressautant. C'est impossible– on aurait su– c'est pas juste !

Le Galra grogna soudainement d'une façon étonnamment humaine.

— Attends une minute, dit-il, je me souviens de toi. C'est toi qui me cherchais des noises sans raison.

Il jeta un regard à Shiro signifiant clairement _Ce sont tes vraiment tes amis ?_

— Te chercher des… (La mâchoire de Lance se décrocha.) Impossible. Non. C'est  _toi_ qui… Oh mon dieu ! J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais Galra, espère d'arrogant petit… crétin de beau parleur de… de… de… tête de con ! Je  _savais_ qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

— Anguille sous roche ? répéta le Galra en fronçant les sourcils et Shiro lui adressa un faible sourire.

Une brûlure au fond de sa poitrine indiqua à Matt qu'il avait retenu son souffle et il le relâcha dans un rire secoué.

— Sérieusement ? dit-il, la voix faible et aiguë.

Il avait la tête légère et il dut serrer les mains contre son torse pour les empêcher de trembler. Shiro le regardait à nouveau et Matt se tourna vers Allura parce qu'il pensait qu'il se serait effondré sinon.

— T'es sérieusement en train de me dire que c'était  _Shiro_? Il était  _là_? Si j'étais resté sur cette foutue passerelle cinq minutes de plus, j'aurais… j'aurais… ?

Il ne put continuer sa pensée.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais un paladin de Voltron, fit Shiro, la voix lourde d'émotion, et Matt ne put résister à son appel.

Le sourire de Shiro – petit, doux-amer et incertain – lui coupa le souffle.

— C'est incroyable. Je suis tellement content pour toi, Matt, continua Shiro.

Les dernières retenues de Matt s'évanouirent alors et il se jeta au cou de Shiro. Ce dernier laissa échapper un son surpris avant de se reprendre, plaçant ses bras autour de Matt alors que la pierre mouvante et la pente raide menaçaient de les faire tomber.

Et c'était là, devant lui, tout ce que Matt avait manqué cette année. Les Galras avaient laissé leurs empreintes sur Shiro de plus d'une manière. Il portait leur armure. Il semblait plus âgé, plus usé, plus las et le métal froid de son bras droit, lui rappelant malgré lui les créatures de Vel-17, créa un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il semblait trop impitoyable, avait l'air trop timide, bougeait trop prudemment, comme s'il pensait effrayer Matt s'il faisait le moindre geste de travers.

Mais il se sentait à sa place.

C'était dans le creux de l'épaule de Shiro que se trouvait le nez de Matt. C'était les bras de Shiro qui se trouvaient autour de sa taille, ses doigts qui s'agrippaient à ses flancs comme pour le supplier de rester. Il retrouvait les nuits blanches à la Garnison, les dîners de famille chez les Holt, les rendez-vous au café et les moments de calme partagés dans le cockpit du  _Perséphone_ alors qu'ils observaient les étoiles, le père de Matt s'occupant dans le labo où il pouvait prétendre ne pas remarquer la relation qui se développait en crachant à la figure du règlement de la Garnison. Il retrouvait la joie, la chaleur et le bonheur que les Galras lui avaient arrachés en forçant Shiro à partir se battre.

— C'est bon de te revoir, dit Shiro.

Sa voix résonna dans la poitrine de Matt, une vibration grave qui disait  _maison, maison, maison._

Matt se recula pour observer le visage de Shiro. Il y avait des ombres sous ses yeux et des lignes autour de sa bouche que Matt ne reconnut pas… mais c'était Shiro. La vision de Matt se brouilla.  _Je t'ai retrouvé. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé._

Il glissa ses mains derrière la nuque de Shiro et l'attira dans un baiser.

Ils ne pouvaient rattraper toute une année avec un baiser, mais cela n'empêcha pas Matt d'essayer, ses doigts s'agrippant pour toutes les fois où les gardes les avaient séparés, son cœur battant pour la terreur de le perdre ce jour-là dans l'Arène. Chaque parcelle de son corps se souvenait de l'obscurité de Vel-17, de la douleur des expériences, de la culpabilité d'avoir abandonné Shiro à son sort. Le goût des larmes envahit sa bouche et Matt ne savait pas s'il s'agissait des siennes ou de celles de Shiro. Mais il ne voulait pas penser aux larmes ni à la douleur, alors il attira Shiro plus près, prenant la lèvre sèche et craquelée de Shiro entre ses dents. Avant, leurs baisers étaient toujours doux et tendres, remplis de promesses paresseuses et de secrets murmurés à la va-vite, sachant qu'ils auraient tout le temps qu'il fallait pour découvrir ce qu'ils étaient.

Ce baiser avait le goût de sel et de désespoir, né de l'adrénaline et d'un mélange d'émotions qui couvaient depuis trop longtemps pour qu'on puisse les comprendre aisément. La main de Matt quitta la peau nue au bas de la nuque de Shiro, remontant s'égarer dans les courts cheveux doux se trouvant derrière son oreille. Shiro frissonna, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les hanches de Matt, chauds d'un côté, glacials de l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent quand le besoin d'air surmonta le besoin de contact, haletant lourdement et les yeux plongés dans le regard de l'autre. (Un regard fatigué, pensa Matt, puis il se demanda si le sien avait changé aussi.) Ils pleuraient tous les deux, les larmes laissant des traces dans la crasse sur la peau de Shiro. Le souffle de Matt eut un accroc alors qu'il laissait échapper un sanglot.

— Oh, murmura Lance derrière eux, avant de se répéter, un sourire espiègle dans la voix.  _Ohhh_.

Soudainement, Matt se retrouva en train de rire, larmoyant, le visage enfoui dans le torse de Shiro, qui rigolait dans ses cheveux, son souffle réchauffant l'oreille de Matt.  _Dieu,_ que Matt aimait ce rire.

— Tu m'as manqué, Takashi, souffla Matt.

Shiro le serra contre lui.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi.

 

* * *

 

Il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire après la bataille contre le  _Bourreau._ Il fallait libérer les prisonniers, s'occuper des chasseurs galras éparpillés, entreprendre des réparations et, bien sûr, la commandante Maja et son équipage étaient toujours là, en vie et très en colère, bien qu'ils soient plus ou moins démunis sur la passerelle d'un vaisseau de guerre sans vie.

Il y avait des gens plus à même de s'occuper de tout ça que Pidge, alors quand le problème des derniers chasseurs fut réglé, iel retourna au château-vaisseau pour y faire des réparations. Le  _Kera_ avait plus de variété dans son dépotoir, mais le château disposait d'imprimantes 3D qui lui permettraient de remplacer des morceaux de sa coque, et d'outils de diagnostic qui lui assureraient qu'iel n'avait pas endommagé Green en demandant à Hunk d'alimenter son dernier laser. De nouveaux plans pour le souffle foudroyant dansaient dans sa tête alors qu'iel travaillait et, après avoir lancé les derniers diagnostics, iel prit une navette pour le  _Kera_ afin de prendre les convertisseurs et les cuves ressemblant à des cages de Faraday qu'iel avait trouvés pour protéger le circuit électrique de Green.

Iel eut à peine le temps de s'installer dans la navette de retour au château-vaisseau avant que la voix de Coran ne retentisse dans l'intercom, lui demandant de le rejoindre sur la passerelle. Pidge grogna, mais laissa son équipement dans le hangar de Green et alla voir ce qu'il voulait. Hunk l'attendait aussi quand iel arriva, bien qu'à en juger son haussement d'épaules, il ne savait non plus de quoi il en retournait.

— Ah, Pidge. Excellent.

Coran tourna les yeux de ses écrans pour regarder les deux paladins, l'air étrangement sombre.

— Comment vous sentez-vous, tous les deux ?

Pidge échangea un regard avec Hunk.

— Bien… ? dit Hunk.

Pidge croisa les bras.

— Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-iel.

— Oh, vous savez…

Il était évident que Coran essayait d'adopter un ton léger, mais cela tomba tellement à plat qu'il ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase. Il soupira plutôt et appuya sur un bouton de son pupitre, faisant apparaître l'enregistrement d'une transmission.

— Le  _Kera_ a reçu un signal de détresse la nuit dernière. La planète Berlou est assiégée et a demandé de l'aide.

— Demande Voltron… ? fit Pidge en relisant le court message. Est-ce réel ?

Coran hocha la tête.

— Anamuri est en contact avec les Berlounais. La communication est difficile depuis que l'invasion a commencé, mais elle a pu confirmer que cela a bien été envoyé par la résistance de Berlou.

— Et tu veux qu'on aille aider ? demanda Hunk, une note de panique dans la voix. Dois-je te rappeler qu'on ne peut pas former Voltron sans les autres ? On a à peine vaincu un vaisseau de guerre. Comment on va arrêter une invasion entière ?

— Il faudra essayer, dit Coran. De plus, Anamuri et sa flotte seront à nos côtés, dès qu'ils auront fini de s'occuper du  _Bourreau_.

Hunk semblait sur le point de protester à nouveau, alors Pidge intervint :

— Il faut qu'on y aille. Si les autres ont entendu parler du signal de détresse, ils le suivront.

Iel marqua une pause pour adresser à Hunk un sourire bancal.

— C'est mieux que d'errer dans l'univers en espérant leur tomber dessus, fit-iel.

— Ça se discute, dit Hunk, mais il n'avait pas envie de se disputer. Très bien. D'accord ! Donnez-moi, genre, une heure. Yellow a passé un mauvais quart d'heure et je veux réparer le plus gros avant qu'on y retourne.

Hochant la tête, Coran se retourna vers les écrans d'affichage.

— Bien sûr. Préviens-moi à la seconde où tu as terminé. On a déjà fait attendre le peuple de Berlou assez longtemps.

 

* * *

 

Keith s'en voulait de devoir interrompre les retrouvailles de Shiro et son petit ami, mais la bataille n'avait pas cessé lors de leur conversation et le paladin bleu, Lance, alternait entre sourire dans le dos de Matt et jeter des regards noirs à Keith. Honnêtement, il pourrait rivaliser avec Haggar niveau regard malveillant. Keith prit garde à laisser Shiro entre eux et jeta un regard méfiant à l'Altéenne nommée Allura. Elle semblait tout aussi heureuse pour Matt que l'était Lance, sauf que sa joie ne faiblit pas quand elle vit que Keith l'observait. Keith lui rendit son sourire avec précaution, mais son attention se reporta bien vite sur la bataille qui faisait rage et le vaisseau-amiral au-delà.

Il hésita un instant, puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

Shiro s'éloigna de Matt (bien qu'il garda son bras gauche, son bras humain, enroulé autour de sa taille) et se tourna vers lui, clignant les yeux.

— Oh, euh, ouais. Voici Keith. C'est lui qui m'a tiré de l'Arène. Il m'a aussi sauvé la vie quelques fois, depuis.

Keith dansa d'un pied sur l'autre nerveusement sous le poids de trois regards : les yeux écarquillés de Matt, le regard glacial de Lance et l'expression indéchiffrable d'Allura.

— Tu… ? commença Matt, avant de se couper et de regarder Shiro.

Shiro lui sourit. Keith le connaissait bien assez désormais pour voir que son expression était réservée, mais quand Matt se tourna à nouveau vers Keith, il affichait lui aussi un petit sourire :

— Merci, Keith.

La gratitude le mettait quelque part encore plus mal à l'aise que d'être observé, et Keith sentit ses oreilles se replier en arrière. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir à quoi il s'attendait pour les retrouvailles de Shiro avec son ancien équipage, mais ce n'était certainement pas à ça. Ce n'était pas si mauvais, vraiment, c'est juste que cela le laissait sans attaches, à errer sans but. Ne devrait-il pas être heureux pour Shiro ? Même s'ils n'en avaient plus parlé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils ne pouvaient chercher les registres de prison, cela avait toujours été un but tacite. Keith avait anticipé l'arrivée de ce jour, mais cela l'avait tout de même pris au dépourvu. Le sourire de Shiro tomba et Keith baissa le regard. Il aurait le temps de mettre au clair ce qu'il ressentait quand Berlou serait sauvée.

— Écoutez, c'est pas pour vous déranger, mais on n'a plus beaucoup de temps, dit-il, indiquant le ciel d'un geste impatient.

Shiro se raidit et se détacha complètement de Matt.

— Merde. Keith a raison, il faut qu'on s'active.

— Qu'on s'active ? répéta Matt. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Haggar est là, dit Shiro.

Puis, comme s'il se rappelait soudainement qu'il ne parlait pas à des Galras, il élabora :

— Le bras droit de Zarkon. Elle a amené une arme avec elle qui anéantira la planète entière si on ne trouve pas un moyen de la neutraliser.

Il pivota et entreprit de remonter le flanc du cratère, le sable sous ses pieds frissonnant sous l'assaut aérien continu. Il glissa une fois, puis atteint le bord du cratère, Keith le suivant de près. La petite navette que Shiro avait volée du terrain d'aviation était posée un peu plus loin, à peine à l'intérieur de la barrière à particules que le lion noir avait levée. Shiro poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

— Ok, ok, attendez, fit Lance, levant les mains en les rejoignant, accompagné d'Allura et de Matt. (Il garda une distance respectable avec Keith.) Une arme mortelle géante, la détruire, sauver le monde, ça j'ai compris. Mais, euh,  _comment_? demanda-t-il avant d'indiquer le ciel d'un geste de la main. Il y a quasi toute une armée là-haut, au cas où vous n'avez pas remarqué.

Keith résista à l'envie de le rabrouer.

— On a remarqué. C'est à ça que sert la navette, dit-il, indiquant le vaisseau d'un signe du menton. On se mélangera à la flotte galra et les Berlounais savent qu'ils ne doivent pas nous abattre. On passera à travers les défenses d'Haggar pour désactiver son arme.

— C'est risqué, marmonna Lance. Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ?

Matt le regarda du coin des yeux.

— T'es juste agacé de ne pas avoir trouvé ce plan.

— Comment j'aurais pu, Matt, hein ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y  _avait_ une super-arme il y a trois secondes !

Les lèvres frémissantes, Shiro se dirigea vers la navette, se tournant à moitié pour faire face aux paladins.

— Keith a raison, par contre. On a déjà pris assez de retard.

Matt prit deux grandes enjambées pour saisir le poignet de Shiro.

— Je viens avec toi.

Shiro se figea.

— Matt–

— Pas de ça avec moi, Shiro. Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois ; je ne vais certainement pas te laisser disparaître à nouveau.

Keith se garda d'ouvrir la bouche, lançant un regard à Shiro. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté de leur porte de sortie après avoir saboté l'arme d'Haggar. Le fait  _d'atteindre_ le vaisseau-amiral serait déjà un miracle en soi. Ce qui comptait était de sauver Berlou. Keith et Shiro étaient prêts à risquer leur vie, mais c'était avant l'arrivée de Matt.

Shiro s'éloigna de Matt en pâlissant.

— Tu ne peux pas.

— Quoi ? fit Matt, écarquillant les yeux avant de les plisser furieusement. Non, tu sais quoi ? Je t'emmerde. Tu n'as pas à rejouer les martyrs. Je viens.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir que Shiro était au bord de la panique, mais il ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire ? Shiro  _jouait_ bel et bien les martyrs, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait laisser Matt venir avec eux. Soufflant, Keith eut pitié d'eux.

— Tu veux que Shiro revienne en un seul morceau ? demanda Keith, prétendant ne pas remarquer le sursaut de Matt au son de sa voix. Alors on aura besoin de ton lion.

— Mais–

— Non, s'emporta-t-il.

C'était grossier, mais le temps n'était pas à la délicatesse.

— Les Galras finiront par remarquer notre objectif et ils vont nous encercler. Si on veut atteindre le vaisseau d'Haggar – sans parler d'en ressortir – on va avoir besoin de toute l'aide extérieure possible. Les Berlounais feront ce qu'ils peuvent, mais nos chances seront meilleures si Voltron surveille nos arrières.

Matt hésita.

— Je… Très bien.

Il ferma les yeux, complètement rigide, puis enfonça un doigt dans l'épaule de Shiro.

— Mais si tu te fais tuer, je vais ressusciter ta conscience et la mettre dans un androïde pour que je puisse te tuer moi-même.

Shiro leva trois doigts de sa main droite en riant.

— Parole de scout, Dr Frankenstein.

Matt fit un son entre le rire et le sanglot, pressa un baiser sur les lèvres de Shiro, puis courut en direction de son lion. Allura leur souhaita bonne chance avant de le suivre, mais Lance resta en arrière, regardant Shiro nerveusement.

— Hé, euh, Shiro ?

— Hm ?

Lance tripota une longue rayure superficielle sur son armure.

— Je voulais juste m'excuser. Pour, tu sais, t'avoir tiré dessus.

Le sale regard qu'il lança à Keith indiquait clairement que l'excuse n'était adressée qu'à Shiro. Se hérissant, Keith retourna vers la navette.

— Je ne pensais pas à mal, continua Lance. C'est juste que… Je…

Shiro le fit taire d'une main sur son épaule.

— Tu voulais protéger ton équipe, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Je peux le comprendre.

Quelque chose de chaud et agité s'enflamma au fond de Keith et il tourna les talons, la fin de la conversation le suivant le long de la rampe.

— Alors tu m'en veux pas ?

— Non. Tu es un brave garçon, Lance. Je suis heureux que Matt t'ait de son côté.

— Cool. Parce que, euh, t'étais un peu mon héros quand j'étais à la Garnison, avoua Lance avec un petit rire timide qui tapa sur les nerfs de Keith. C'était pas exactement la première impression que je voulais donner, mais euh… Voilà. Bonne chance.

— Toi aussi.

Quand Shiro atteint le haut de la rampe quelques secondes plus tard, son visage indiquait à Keith qu'il n'avait pas manqué son retrait précipité. Génial. C'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin maintenant, une interrogation. Avant que cela ne puisse commencer, Keith se força à sourire.

— Donc… Dr Frankenstein ?

Shiro s'arrêta en haut de la rampe, clignant les yeux, puis poussa un petit rire. Cela sembla le surprendre lui-même et il passa une main dans ses cheveux en prenant place dans le siège du copilote.

— Un vieux surnom, dit-il. Frankenstein est le personnage d'un livre. C'est un scientifique qui a créé une personne à partir de cadavres.

—  _Quoi ?_ s'exclama Keith, lançant un regard horrifié à Shiro, qui rit à nouveau. En quoi est-ce drôle ?!

— Pardon, fit Shiro, agitant une main et commençant en hâte les vérifications de pré-vol. Pardon, tu as raison. Cette histoire a été réécrite tellement de fois sur Terre qu'elle a un peu perdu de son tranchant. Ce n'est plus qu'un nom désormais. C'est… À la Garnison, tout le monde avait un boulot, comme pilote ou ingénieur, mais on avait aussi des cours, comme de la physique ou de la biologie. Les ingénieurs biomécaniques, comme Matt, construisaient des choses à partir de matière vivante, alors tout le monde appelait leurs projets « des frankensteins ». Matt est un… J'ai pas envie de dire petit con prétentieux, mais c'est la vérité.

Il sourit et Keith se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de l'ancien équipage de Shiro. Pas comme ça. Pas sans un lourd nuage de peur et de culpabilité planant au-dessus de leur tête.

— Ça le dérangeait toujours quand on appelait la création « Frankenstein » parce que c'était le nom du scientifique, alors…

Terminant les dernières vérifications, Shiro se radossa à son siège et haussa les épaules.

— Je le taquinais à ce propos, conclut-il.

Il semblait si heureux, si…  _détendu_ , que Keith ne put rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer. Il avait l'impression de rencontrer le véritable Takashi Shirogane pour la première fois, comme s'il avait passé les quatre derniers mois à vivre avec une imitation de seconde zone. Cela blessait Keith autant que ça le rendait heureux, et il savait que, peu importait ce qui se passait d'autre aujourd'hui, Shiro devait sortir du vaisseau d'Haggar vivant. Keith lui devait au moins ça.

— Shiro, Keith, vous êtes prêts ? demanda Allura dans l'intercom.

Keith lança à Shiro un regard pour lui montrer ce qu'il pensait des divertissements humains – et qu'il espérait ne rien trahir du reste de ses pensées – et prit les commandes.

— C'est quand vous voulez.

— À mon signal.

Keith fut en l'air à la seconde où le bouclier tomba. La navette n'était pas aussi rapide que l'ennemi, mais elle était assez manœuvrable. Keith avait appris à piloter avec un vaisseau de ce genre, alors il avait l'impression de retourner à ses racines. Ses racines pourries et prêtes à finir à la décharge. Les lions de Voltron se séparèrent dès qu'ils quittèrent le cratère, se jetant à nouveau dans la mêlée pour détourner l'attention de la navette et donner à Keith une chance de se perdre dans le chaos. Les navettes avaient de bonnes défenses, mais seulement des armes rudimentaires et Shiro avait dit qu'ils devraient se retenir de tirer jusqu'à ce que leur ruse soit découverte. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils pouvaient encaisser quelques coups qu'il fallait tenter le diable.

Ils avaient presque traversé l'atmosphère quand les Galras remarquèrent que quelque chose clochait.

Le premier tir toucha l'aile de Keith, mais les boucliers tinrent bon et Keith évita habilement les deux suivants. Ils s'éloignaient de la bataille qui faisait rage sur la planète, mais il y avait plusieurs douzaines de chasseurs et de frégates attendant en orbite, une barrière létale le séparant d'Haggar. Elle n'était pas encore entrée en orbite, ce qui était bon signe, bien que cela ne facilitait pas son approche. Ils ne purent parcourir plus de la moitié du chemin avant de se faire submerger. Les chasseurs les plus rapides et agiles les attaquaient de toutes parts. Les lions quittèrent la bataille pour leur venir en aide, mais les lasers volaient à si grande cadence que Keith n'arrivait pas à tous les éviter. Il grogna, plantant ses pieds au sol alors que le vaisseau faisait un brusque écart.

— Shiro ! s'exclama Matt. Est-ce que ça va ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas–

— Tout va bien, grogna Shiro, ouvrant le feu avec le laser principal de la navette. Encore un peu.

Shiro eut tôt fait de prononcer ces mots que les contrôles se bloquèrent sous les mains de Keith. Les réacteurs, le système de pilotage, même les transmetteurs. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait coupé le courant. Les yeux de Keith se posèrent sur le vaisseau-amiral d'Haggar, silencieux et immobile au loin, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment elle avait fait pour prendre le contrôle de la navette. Deux lasers les touchèrent à la suite, déchirant la barrière affaiblie. Le vaisseau frémit, tournoyant dans les airs alors que la gravité les rattrapait. Le vent siffla dans le cockpit, coupant le son habituel des alarmes.

Keith jura dans sa barbe et se débattit avec les contrôles, mais rien ne fonctionnait correctement. Il aperçut le sol en dessous d'eux par à-coups. Son estomac se souleva.

L'embardée qui suivit était si puissante que Keith crut que le vaisseau se faisait déchiqueter. Ses sangles se resserrèrent autour de lui, l'empêchant de s'écraser contre la console, puis la navette arrêta de trembler. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que le ciel par la fenêtre, ainsi que la bataille faisant rage autour d'eux. Ils étaient inexplicablement, impossiblement maintenus immobiles en plein air, légèrement de travers, mais indemnes.

— Shiro ! Est-ce que ça va ?  _Shiro !_

Les cris de Matt brisèrent le silence qui régnait dans le cockpit et Keith se tourna vers l'arrière du vaisseau. Les transmetteurs ne fonctionnaient toujours pas ; la voix de Matt venait de  _l'intérieur_ de la navette.

Après un moment de choc, Shiro se défit de ses sangles et traversa les débris en direction de la voix.

— Matt ?

Keith put entendre le soupir de soulagement de Matt par-dessus les picotements du métal qui se refroidissait et le rugissement du vent passant par les nombreuses brèches de la coque. Maudissant Haggar, il tira sur ses sangles jusqu'à s'en libérer, mais marqua une pause avant de suivre Shiro hors du cockpit.

La navette était en ruine, tout comme leur plan de s'infiltrer dans le vaisseau-amiral d'Haggar. Mais… Keith se laissa tomber à quatre pattes, puis roula sur son dos, observant le dessous de la console. Les codes de sécurité étaient stockés à l'intérieur des ordinateurs du vaisseau, mais Keith n'avait pas de quoi copier ces informations. À y repenser, cela aurait été intelligent de leur part, mais ils n'avaient pas envisagé le besoin d'un deuxième essai. Quand Keith avait quitté Faus, il s'était dit que l'échec signifiait la mort, alors cela ne ferait aucune différence s'ils pouvaient faire une copie des codes d'accès.

Mais les choses avaient changé, alors Keith arracha le disque dur, l'enfonça dans sa poche, puis suivit les voix jusqu'au centre du vaisseau, qui était désormais  _l'arrière_ du vaisseau. La zone arrière avait tout simplement disparu, remplacée par le lion rouge dont les dents étaient enfoncées dans la coque de la navette. La soute n'existait plus, mais le sas qui la séparait du reste du vaisseau était toujours là, une porte métallique de deux mètres de diamètre qui remplissait quasiment la gueule du lion rouge, si bien que seul un petit croissant d'espace vide restait sur le dessus. Matt se tenait au sommet de la porte du sas, une main agrippée à une poignée située derrière les dents du lion rouge, l'autre tenant Shiro par le poignet. Ensemble, ils parvinrent à hisser Shiro par-dessus la porte, dans la gueule du lion.

Matt se tourna vers Keith. Il tressaillit et Keith, les oreilles plaquées contre son crâne au regard inamical, se mit à chercher un moyen de monter. La navette étant de travers, Keith marchait sur un mur et l'un des coins de l'ouverture en forme de croissant pointait vers le bas, formant une marche à hauteur de son torse. Si Keith arrivait à y prendre appui, il pourrait réussir à monter sans problème. En théorie.

En pratique, caler son pied dans le petit espace était la partie aisée. Avec cet angle, il ne pouvait s'appuyer nulle part ; il allait devoir se soulever à mi-hauteur avant que son appui ne lui serve à quelque chose. Bien sûr, il n'y avait  _aucune_ prise mis à part le bord déchiqueté de la porte. Keith s'était résigné à terminer avec des mains ensanglantées quand Matt lui tendit la sienne. Keith leva le regard, sidéré.

— Tu ne pourras pas te soulever seul, dit Matt d'une voix soigneusement neutre. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Keith hésita un instant, remarquant les réticences de Matt. (Pas qu'il essayait d'être subtil ; il évitait de regarder Keith et se crispa quand ce dernier lui prit finalement la main.) Mais Keith n'était pas fier au point de refuser de l'aide, bien qu'offerte à contrecœur. Matt se pencha en arrière, se servant de son poids pour soulever Keith et il fut bientôt perché au sommet de la porte du sas à côté de Matt, Shiro leur souriant depuis sa place sur le sol dans la gueule du lion rouge.

Matt et Keith se laissèrent tomber aux côtés de Shiro au même moment. Le rugissement furieux qui les accueillit fit sursauter Keith. Il semblait incroyablement bruyant, résonnant dans le torse de Keith et lui débouchant les oreilles, mais Shiro se leva, souriant toujours, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Keith regarda autour de lui à la recherche de l'origine du bruit, mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut Matt qui l'observait, les yeux plissés.

Remarquant que Keith le regardait, Matt se secoua et leur fit signe de monter jusqu'au cockpit, où il s'installa aux contrôles. Le lion relâcha la navette, qui tomba comme un carton laissé de côté, disparaissant silencieusement au coin de l'écran.

— Merci, tu nous as sauvés, dit Shiro, serrant le dossier du siège de Matt alors que ce dernier replongeait dans la mêlée.

Keith resta quelques pas derrière eux, se tenant à une poignée au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait l'impression d'être un intrus, la simple machinerie du lion lui donnant une impression hostile. Shiro, bien sûr, ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à se pencher par-dessus l'épaule de Matt, souriant comme un enfant le jour de son anniversaire.

— Quand as-tu appris à voler ? demanda-t-il.

— Quand j'ai compris que j'allais sûrement devoir te sauver des griffes des Galras, dit Matt.

Son ton indiquait que c'était une blague, mais Keith le prit tout de même comme un couteau en plein cœur.  _Tu n'as pas ta place ici._

Keith sentit une tension en haut de sa tête et leva les yeux vers Matt, qui le regardait par-dessus son siège. Il y eut un moment de silence gêné, puis Matt se tourna à nouveau vers l'écran devant lui.

— C'est bien ma veine que tu aies trouvé un Galra pour te sauver avant que je puisse partir à ta rescousse, dit-il.

Il poussa un soupir dramatique et fit tournoyer son lion, évitant de justesse un barrage de lasers.

— T'as toujours eu un don pour te faire des amis bizarres.

— Quoi, comme toi ? taquina Shiro.

Matt rit.

— Si tu penses que  _je_  suis celui qui est bizarre dans cette relation, Takashi, alors il s'est passé plus de temps que je le croyais. As-tu déjà oublié ton rituel chelou avant chaque mission ?

— Des étirements ! s'exclama Shiro. Ce sont des étirements !

— Que tu fais tout en citant Star Trek. Shiro, chéri, le prends pas mal, mais t'es un vrai nerd.

— Ce n'est pas  _moi_ qui me suis tout émoustillé devant les échantillons de glace sur Kerberos parce qu'ils contenaient peut-être des preuves de l'existence « d'aliens », protesta Shiro en levant les mains, pliant deux doigts en direction de ses paumes. Tu peux pas me voir, mais je mime des guillemets, là.

Matt lâcha les contrôles juste le temps de taper les mains de Shiro.

— C'est ça, moque toi, gros malin. On avait  _totalement_ raison pour le coup.

— Matt, on se retire, dit Allura, et le silence qui suivit cassa l'ambiance du lion rouge, ou du moins celle qu'il y avait entre Shiro et Matt ; Keith se sentait déjà mal. Il nous faut une nouvelle stratégie. Repliez-vous vers la ville.

— Attendez, fit Shiro en se penchant en avant, indiquant quelque chose sur le tableau de bord de Matt. On peut entrer à Faus par là.

— Ok. Lance, Allura, suivez-moi, dit Matt.

 

* * *

 

Allura resta un moment dans le lion noir après avoir atterri près du bloc de crêtes rocheuses qui dissimulait des tunnels d'accès à la ville, selon Shiro. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne le croyait pas, c'était juste que… eh bien, non. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. Il semblait plutôt aimable et s'était de toute évidence exposé à un grand risque en se battant contre Zarkon pour défendre le peuple de Berlou. Et il rendait visiblement Matt heureux ; rien que ça lui suffisait à lui pardonner tout méfait apparent.

La faute, elle le savait, lui revenait entièrement.

 _J'aurais dû m'y attendre_ , pensa-t-elle, laissant sa main tracer le dossier du siège du pilote avant de pivoter et de se diriger vers la rampe.  _Je le savais depuis le début_ … Mais entre savoir quelque chose et y croire, il y avait une grande différence et Allura s'était laissée aller à croire quelque chose qui n'était pas vrai.

Les autres l'attendaient à l'extérieur, Shiro et Matt se tenant très près l'un de l'autre et parlant avec Lance, qui jetait de temps en temps un regard noir en direction de Keith. Le jeune Galra était un peu à l'écart, près de la formation rocheuse, la posture tendue et le regard baissé. Quand Allura arriva, il marmonna quelque chose d'un ton à peine audible et se détourna des lions.

— C'est par ici, dit-il.

— Juste un instant, dit Allura d'une voix claire et ferme qui aurait fait la fierté de ses anciens précepteurs.

 _Une princesse ne doit jamais montrer ses doutes à son peuple._  Les quatre autres s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent, Keith le faisant avec beaucoup de prudence. Allura carra les épaules et tint sa tête droite.

— Avant que nous partions, je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. Shiro, peux-tu venir ici un instant ?

Shiro se redressa un peu, visiblement surpris qu'on lui adresse la parole. Keith se crispa encore plus, approchant sa main de l'épée à sa taille. Allura aurait bien essayé de le rassurer, mais elle ne se fiait pas tant que ça à ses talents d'actrice. Matt entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Shiro et le suivit, observant Allura avec méfiance.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Matt.

Allura se tourna vers le lion noir, souriant amèrement alors que Black baissait la tête devant la paire qui s'approchait. Elle entendit Matt prendre une brusque inspiration, mais Shiro n'était toujours conscient de rien.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

— Tout va bien, dit Allura, fermant les yeux juste un instant avant de se tourner vers Shiro avec un sourire. Donne-moi ta main.

Shiro jeta un regard à Matt avant d'obéir. Il lui tendit sa main droite, puisque Matt s'agrippait à l'autre de ses deux mains, l'air profondément choqué. Allura se demanda brièvement si la prothèse galra allait gêner le processus, puis se prit à espérer que cela soit le cas pour lui donner une excuse d'annoncer l'échec de sa petite expérience. Elle rejeta cette idée. Une princesse ne pouvait être mesquine, même si elle avait appris à aimer son rôle de pilote temporaire du lion noir.

Retenant son souffle, Allura attira Shiro au lion noir et posa sa main sur son museau. Une question se forma sur les lèvres de Shiro, mais elle mourut aussitôt. Les yeux du lion se mirent à briller d'un ambre lumineux qui se refléta dans ceux de Shiro. Un ronronnement résonna dans l'esprit d'Allura et dans celui de Shiro, si on en croyait son petit halètement, avant de se changer en rugissement qui fit trembler le sol à leurs pieds. Red et Blue se relevèrent et rugirent en retour. Le bruit combiné était presque assourdissant et Keith recula dans la hâte de s'éloigner des lions. Allura ne saurait dire si c'était le bruit ou le fait qu'ils aient subitement pris vie qui le surprit, mais Shiro était presque aussi choqué, restant béa devant Black alors qu'elle le dominait de toute sa hauteur, son plaisir silencieux apaisant un peu la douleur d'Allura.

Elle avait su à la seconde où elle avait mis les pieds dans ce cratère que Shiro était spécial. Black s'était réveillée à sa proximité, son anticipation palpable dans leur lien. Son rugissement silencieux n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'Allura savait déjà. Elle aurait dû le dire aussitôt, mais elle était bouleversée et blessée et elle avait voulu voler avec le lion noir une dernière fois.

Elle essayait d'accepter le fait que Black avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre.

— Qu-qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Shiro.

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'Allura avait placé sa main sur le nez de Black, mais il clignait désormais rapidement des yeux, comme si du gravier s'y était logé.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?

— Le lion noir t'a choisi, Shiro, dit Allura du ton le plus joyeux qu'elle le pouvait, ne pouvant laisser les autres voir que son cœur se brisait. Tu es désormais son paladin.

Keith fit un petit son consterné si bas qu'Allura doutait que les humains l'aient entendu. Alors que Lance s'avançait pour féliciter Shiro, Allura rencontra le regard de Keith. Il se retourna aussitôt, mais pas assez vite pour dissimuler son expression, une grimace d'envie et de doute. Allura compatit. Il semblerait qu'ils allaient devoir discuter de bien des manières, mais pas maintenant. Des choses plus importantes qu'un couple d'ego meurtri et d'illusions d'une princesse égoïste requéraient leur attention pour le moment.

— On doit y aller, dit Keith d'un ton bourru, se dirigeant à nouveau vers l'entrée secrète de la ville.

Shiro jeta au lion noir un dernier regard stupéfait avant de le suivre, tirant Matt à sa suite. Lance leur emboîta le pas et Allura ferma la marche, son masque de courtoisie tombant dès que les autres eurent le dos tourné.

 _Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle,_ se morigéna-t-elle avec fermeté.  _Ça n'a toujours été qu'une solution temporaire. La lignée royale ne donne pas naissance à des paladins de Voltron._

Ils atteignirent l'entrée du tunnel assez vite, laissant derrière eux les trois lions recouverts de leurs barrières les plus puissantes. Allura n'aimait pas l'idée de les laisser là alors que tant de Galras rôdaient dans les environs, même si Keith leur avait promis que les Berlounais tiendraient l'ennemi à distance. Elle n'aurait pas accepté s'il y avait un moyen d'entrer dans la ville avec les lions sans laisser Faus vulnérable, mais les chefs de la résistance ne se fiaient pas assez à leurs codages pour leur envoyer les codes d'accès par transmission. Keith trouva un levier dissimulé dans la pierre, ouvrant un panneau bien caché juste assez large pour laisser passer une personne. Une échelle s'enfonçait alors dans les ténèbres. Keith descendit en premier, suivi de Shiro. Matt fit signe à Lance de passer devant, mais arrêta Allura avant qu'elle ne puisse l'imiter.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? voulut savoir Matt.

Il parlait doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas que les autres l'entendent, mais ses mots étaient venimeux et on ne pouvait manquer la colère qui s'inscrivait sur son visage.

Allura fut prise de court et ne put trouver de réponse plus éloquente que « Quoi ? ».

— Ça, fit Matt, indiquant les lions. Avec Shiro et le lion noir. Bordel, Allura.

Elle était touchée par son inquiétude, vraiment. Ils avaient appris à former une véritable équipe lors du dernier mois et c'était réconfortant de savoir que cela voulait dire quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Mais Matt ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il  _devait_ accepter Shiro comme nouveau chef de Voltron s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de battre Zarkon.

— Shiro est le paladin noir. C'est aussi simple que ça. J'aurais cru que tu serais content pour lui.

Le souffle de Matt siffla entre ses dents et son expression s'assombrit.

— Il ne s'agit pas de Shiro. Tu es un paladin autant que lui. Pourquoi tu agis comme si tu quittais l'équipe ?

— Je ne quitte pas l'équipe, dit-elle froidement. Je ne fais que reprendre le rôle que j'étais destinée à remplir.

— Tu étais  _destinée_ à être le paladin noir.

Allura serra les poings, le seul signe extérieur de sa colère qu'elle se permit.

— Tu as tort.

Matt pivota, faisant les cent pas sur la pierre nue, retirant son casque pour passer une main dans ses cheveux en sueur. Ils avaient poussé depuis la dernière fois que Pidge les avait coupés, se collant à sa nuque et lui tombant devant les yeux. Peut-être devrait-elle lui suggérer de trouver un autre coiffeur.

— J'ai volé à tes côtés, Allura. On s'est entraîné ensemble. Purée, on a formé  _Voltron_ tous ensemble. Comment peux-tu prétendre que cela n'avait pas d'importance ?

— Je n'ai pas dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Allura voulait suivre l'exemple de Matt et se mettre à faire les cent pas, mais elle se força à rester immobile, les mains sur les hanches, puisant légèrement dans ses réserves de quintessence pour étirer sa taille. Elle était déjà un peu plus grande que Matt, mais quelques centimètres supplémentaires ne feraient pas de mal.

— Mais il ne s'agissait que d'une mesure temporaire, reprit-elle. Je vous l'ai dit quand tout a commencé, la lignée royale dispose d'un lien avec les lions qui nous permet de les piloter en cas d'urgence. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de continuer après avoir trouvé son véritable paladin.

 _Menteuse_ , siffla une voix au fond de son esprit. Allura l'ignora.

Matt se tourna brusquement dans sa direction.

— Son  _véritable_ paladin ?

— Oui. Je ne me suis jamais liée avec mon lion–  _( _Mais elle n'est pas_ à toi,  _pas vrai ? Elle appartient à Shiro. Elle l'a toujours été.)_ Je ne me suis jamais liée avec le lion noir comme un paladin le devrait._

__

— C'est des conneries.

— Matt ? Allura ?

La voix de Lance leur parvint depuis l'entrée du tunnel, faisant sursauter Allura.

— Vous venez, les gars ?

Allura épousseta son armure, rien que pour éviter de croiser le regard de Matt.

— Désolée, dit-elle. On arrive.

Se tournant à nouveau vers Matt, elle sourit.

— C'est la guerre, Matt. Ça me touche que tu me fasses confiance, vraiment, mais je dois faire ce qui vaut le mieux pour tout le monde et cela veut dire laisser Shiro prendre sa place en tant que paladin.

— Maintenant ? demanda Matt.

La colère s'était évaporée de sa voix et il semblait vidé.

— Il n'a jamais piloté un lion avant, dit-il.

— Toi non plus, la première fois que tu t'es battu contre les Galras. N'as-tu pas dit que Shiro était le pilote de votre mission sur Terre ?

Matt grommela dans sa barbe et le sourire d'Allura s'adoucit.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas être tous les deux des paladins noirs.

Allura rit tout en posant son pied sur le premier barreau de l'échelle.

— C'est une belle pensée, mais je crains que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Ne t'inquiète pas, Matt. Je vous aiderai encore de toutes les manières possibles. En fait, c'est certainement pour le mieux. Le château-vaisseau est censé avoir un plus gros équipage. Je suis sûre que Coran sera heureux de recevoir un peu d'aide.

— En supposant qu'on les retrouve un jour, dit Matt, soupirant lourdement.

Allura atteignit le bas de l'échelle et aida Matt à descendre le reste. Il boitait toujours un peu depuis Vel-17, bien qu'il refusait de le reconnaître. Il lui lança un regard exaspéré et elle croisa les bras.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, paladin. Je suis toujours une princesse et je suis toujours chargée de ton entraînement.

Matt leva les yeux en l'air alors qu'il levait la main pour accepter celle que Shiro lui tendait.

— Oh, bien. Au moins je peux dormir tranquille en sachant que le sergent instructeur le plus sévère de l'univers est toujours sur mon dos.

Allura rit et Matt lui offrit un petit sourire.

— Je te prends au mot, tu sais, dit-il. Tu peux pas  _tout_ changer sans nous prévenir avant.

Le sourire de Matt fit naître une douce chaleur dans la poitrine d'Allura.

— Je n'y songerais pas.

 

* * *

 

Dès qu'ils atteignirent Faus, Kya et Nue leur donnèrent les codes de passage des boucliers – quelque chose de relativement simple, mais Shiro comprenait pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas risquer que les Galras les interceptent. Matt et Allura l'acceptèrent également sans sourciller, bien que Lance se plaignit d'avoir à refaire tout le chemin jusqu'aux lions. Il semblait se moquer que le voyage dure à peine dix minutes. C'était juste pour le principe.

Allura voulut que Shiro pilote le lion noir jusqu'à la ville pour qu'il puisse se familiariser avec les contrôles, lui assurant que Matt lui montrerait comment cela fonctionnait. Matt sourit et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Shiro.

— Voyez-vous ça ? dit-il, plaquant une main contre sa joue en prétendant être horrifié. Le célèbre pilote Takashi Shirogane doit prendre des leçons de vol d'un pauvre ingénieur. Que dirait Iverson ?

Il claqua la langue, secoua la tête et tira Shiro en direction du tunnel.

Shiro accéléra pour le dépasser, bénissant ses jambes plus longues, et passa innocemment une main dans le creux du dos de Matt, sous son armure, là où il ne portait qu'une fine combinaison moulante. Matt frémit, jura et accéléra l'allure pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le bras.

— Crétin, marmonna-t-il, mais ses yeux brillaient et ses lèvres étaient courbées dans un sourire et Shiro se prit à sourire sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Lance grogna et passa devant eux, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de démonstrations publiques d'affection et de romans nunuches plus vrais que nature. Les joues de Shiro chauffèrent, mais Matt se contenta de rire et d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Lance au passage, lui valant un glapissement et un regard noir alors que Lance s'empressait de remettre ses cheveux en place.

Ils atteignirent les lions dix minutes plus tard. Shiro avait remarqué que Matt s'appuyait plus sur sa jambe gauche, mais Matt s'était fermé quand il l'avait mentionné. En même temps, à quoi Shiro s'attendait ? Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il avait fait et le fait qu'il essayait simplement d'éviter à Matt un destin plus terrible n'était qu'une amère consolation. Si Shiro avait su alors comment les Galras traitaient leurs prisonniers blessés, il n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'il avait fait. Honnêtement, Matt avait de la chance de ne pas avoir perdu complètement sa jambe.

L'atmosphère était retombée quand Shiro entra dans le cockpit du lion noir, le grondement résonnant au fond de son esprit lui faisant un effet étrange, mais curieusement réconfortant. Matt le suivit en haut de la rampe pendant que Lance se dirigeait vers le lion bleu.

— Dites-moi quand vous êtes prêts à partir, je suppose, dit ce dernier dans l'interphone, avant de couper la communication.

Shiro ne voulait pas savoir ce que Lance pensait qu'il allait se passer dans le lion noir et évita obstinément de regarder Matt pendant qu'il s'installait aux contrôles.

Shiro ne reconnut pas grand-chose de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. L'accélérateur et le guidon étaient assez simples à identifier, mais le reste était… eh bien, alien. Tous les engins spatiaux étaient compliqués, qu'ils soient humains ou galras, alors ce n'était pas tant la complexité des contrôles qui dérangea Shiro, mais surtout le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune indication, même en langage alien. Prudemment, il caressa la console et, curieusement, il eut l'impression de quasiment  _savoir_ à quoi tout servait. Il n'aurait su l'exprimer vraiment, mais dès que ses doigts effleuraient un levier, un bouton ou une touche, il y avait comme un flash dans son esprit, au fond des cavités sombres où résidait la voix du lion noir.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé t'apprendre, dit Matt, s'affalant sur le dossier du siège de Shiro.

Ils avaient tous les deux retiré leur casque et les cheveux de Matt effleurèrent la joue de Shiro alors qu'il tendait une main pour indiquer les écrans de visualisation.

— Ça te montre l'état du moteur et d'autres diagnostics, mais honnêtement, c'est plus facile de simplement écouter le lion.

— …L'écouter ?

Matt rit, puis se coupa en lançant un regard bref à Shiro.

— C'est compliqué à expliquer, et c'est un peu étrange au début, mais les lions sont quelque peu… conscients ? Je veux dire, tout ce que je sais sur la manière de voler avec Red, je l'ai appris d'elle-même et tu as  _bien plus_ d'expérience en matière de vol que moi, alors…

Il marqua une pause, se reculant, et la chaleur qu'il dégageait manqua aussitôt à Shiro.

— Peut-être que je devrais te laisser.

— Attends.

Shiro pivota et Matt s'arrêta pour le regarder. Il voulait tellement dire quelque chose qui exprimerait ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de ce qu'il ressentait. Cela faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, près de dix-huit mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls. (Bien que le commandant Holt essayait de leur laisser de l'espace à bord du  _Perséphone,_ Shiro n'avait jamais pu se défaire de l'impression que quelqu'un pouvait les surprendre à tout moment.) Il voulait serrer Matt contre lui, voulait lui parler, voulait se racheter pour tout ce qu'on lui reprochait.

Au lieu de ça, il paniqua.

— Et ça, à quoi ça sert ? demanda-t-il en indiquant un bouton au hasard.

Matt resta silencieux un moment et Shiro se garda de tourner la tête, trop occupé à s'auto-flageller pour faire face à l'agacement de Matt, sa déception, sa frustration ou…

— Ça active la communication, dit Matt, se tenant à nouveau aux côtés de Shiro, plus près cette fois-ci.

Plus  _à côté_ du siège que derrière lui. La chaleur que Shiro ressentit venait sûrement de son imagination, mais le savoir ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur les mots de Matt.

— Par défaut, les lions ouvrent un canal semi-privé qui inclut les autres lions, les transmetteurs dans nos armures et le château, mais tu peux passer à un canal privé ou ouvert au besoin.

Shiro hocha la tête, déglutissant.

— Et ceci ?

— Ce sont les paramètres de l'écran de visionnage. Là.

Matt se pencha en avant, activant chaque commutateur au tour à tour. La vue extérieure passa d'un affichage normal à l'infrarouge, puis à quelque chose que Shiro ne reconnut pas et qui semblait surligner les courants d'air et les mouvements du sable de pierre à leurs pieds. Puisque les boutons étaient si éloignés, Matt devait s'appuyer lourdement sur l'épaule de Shiro pour les atteindre, sa main libre posée sur le genou de Shiro pour garder l'équilibre. Shiro essaya de ne pas y penser, essaya de se concentrer sur les contrôles, de chercher autre chose à demander pour prolonger ce moment seul avec Matt.

Puis il vit le sourire sournois de Matt, qu'il dissimulait très mal, et Shiro abandonna tout faux-semblant.

Il enveloppa Matt de ses bras et l'attira sur ses genoux, des papillons dans l'estomac alors que Matt laissait échapper un rire. C'était un son pur, clair et sincère, et Shiro sentit quelque chose fondre au fond de lui. Matt remua sur les genoux de Shiro, les jambes balancées par-dessus l'accoudoir, le corps tordu étrangement après le petit coup maladroit de Shiro. Ce dernier se serait bien excusé, mais il n'était pas désolé. Ça lui avait manqué.  _Leur relation_ lui avait manqué. Matt n'avait jamais hésité à montrer son affection et Shiro manquait cruellement de contact humain, et ils étaient  _là,_ et ils étaient  _seuls,_ et la réalité de la situation le frappa à nouveau.

Matt était en vie. Matt était heureux. Matt, d'une façon ou d'une autre, incroyablement, ne haïssait pas Shiro pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

C'était impossible pour deux hommes adultes de s'asseoir confortablement sur un seul siège. Ils étaient tous deux en armure et Matt ne cessait de remuer alors que Shiro voulait le tenir contre lui. Finalement, Matt parvint à pivoter assez pour atteindre les lèvres de Shiro. Ils s'embrassèrent et, quand Matt recula, Shiro vit l'ambre poli de ses yeux. (Des yeux humains, avec des pupilles, des iris et des sclères, soit des choses que Shiro n'avait pas vues depuis longtemps.)

— Je devrais te montrer les stabilisateurs, dit Matt, distrait, mais Shiro se contenta de l'embrasser à nouveau, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. C'est très important, continua Matt, posant son front contre celui de Shiro, leurs lèvres s'effleurant alors qu'il parlait.

— Je finirai par comprendre comment ça marche, dit Shiro.

La main de Matt était chaude, calleuse et  _réelle_ sur la joue de Shiro, son pouce caressant le coin de ses lèvres.

— Tu m'empêches de t'apprendre à voler, tu sais.

— Bien, fit Shiro, souriant, attirant Matt plus près. C'était le but.

 

* * *

 

Keith se contrôla jusqu'à ce que Shiro et les autres paladins disparaissent dans le tunnel, puis s'affala contre le mur, se frottant les yeux pour essayer de repousser un mal de tête naissant. Il était heureux de voir Shiro sourire, d'un véritable sourire détendu et éclatant, rien que Keith avait déjà vu avant, mais il ne pouvait contenir la voix de doute qui lui chatouillait l'oreille en lui murmurant  _tu n'as pas ta place ici_ et  _c'est un paladin, désormais, il n'a plus besoin de toi._

Les humains partis, Allura se plongea dans une discussion stratégique avec Nue et Kya. Keith resta près de leur table, se sentant encore moins à sa place que quand c'était Shiro qui remplaçait Allura. Après quelques minutes gênantes, Keith s'éclipsa, traversant le réseau de catacombes à la recherche d'un endroit où réfléchir calmement. Il avait oublié qu'il ne trouverait pas ce genre d'endroits à Faus. La population de la ville avait été rassemblée dans la douzaine de quartiers environnants, protégée par des boucliers secondaires, puis guidée dans les souterrains lorsque les raids aériens se firent trop réguliers. Même si les lasers et explosifs ne pouvaient traverser les défenses, les impacts suffisaient parfois à déstabiliser les bâtiments de la ville et personne ne voulait qu'une chute de clocher ou d'ornement quelconque occasionne des pertes.

Il n'y avait tout simplement pas assez de place dans les catacombes pour tous ces gens et Keith se sentait de plus en plus oppressé alors qu'il se frayait un chemin dans la foule. Il y avait trop de gens ici, trop de personnes qui reculaient à l'approche du Galra. Keith ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : le contact chaud et moite des corps accompagné d'une cacophonie de voix et d'une odeur accablante provenant d'une privation d'hygiène de base, ou les gens qui l'évitaient et les regards qui le transperçaient, emplis de la haine de tout un peuple. De tout un  _univers,_ peut-être.

Il finit par trouver le chemin du hangar que Nue avait libéré pour laisser de la place aux trois lions. Avec de la chance, Keith trouverait Shiro à son arrivée. Il n'y avait pas de « et ensuite » à cette pensée. Shiro ne pourrait pas non plus créer de l'espace dans les catacombes et sa présence s'était déjà révélée inefficace à repousser les regards mauvais.

Quand bien même, Keith se sentait plus en sécurité en présence de Shiro qui était après tout la seule personne à lui faire vraiment confiance.

C'était bien la chance de Keith de tomber, non pas sur Shiro, mais sur Lance juste devant l'entrée du hangar. Lance était plus petit et plus fin que Shiro, mais la glace dans ses yeux bleus aurait pu geler le sang dans ses veines.

— Salut, dit Keith, avec une désinvolture forcée qui ressemblait plus à un mélange de réticence et d'agressivité.

Le visage de Lance s'assombrit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Keith tressaillit. Lui et Lance étaient partis du mauvais pied, Keith ne pouvait nier ce fait, mais Lance n'avait plus contesté sa présence depuis qu'Allura s'était portée garante de lui. Keith avait cru – à tort, il semblerait – que le silence de Lance signifiait qu'il avait décidé de lui laisser une chance.

— En quoi ça te concerne ? grommela-t-il.

— T'es sérieux, là ?

Lance ricana et croisa les bras. Sa posture était détendue, mais son sourire froid montrait qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

— Mec, t'es un  _Galra_. Tout le monde dans cette ville veut probablement savoir où tu es et ce que tu y fais. Ou aurais-tu oublié qu'il y a littéralement une armée, là, dehors, qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ?

La colère monta en Keith et il s'avança en grondant.

— J'essaye juste d'aider, tu sais. Je comprends que tu as eu de mauvaises expériences avec l'armée de Zarkon, mais je ne suis pas comme eux.

— C'est ça, railla Lance, le coin de ses lèvres se relevant. Écoute, tu as peut-être réussi à tromper Allura, mais pas moi. Je t'ai à l'œil. Si tu fais  _juste_ un mauvais pas, juste un, tu finiras le cul dans la neige.

— Oh ouais ? Eh bien, je te souhaite bien bonne chance, parce qu'il ne neige pas sur Berlou.

Quelque chose changea dans l'expression de Lance. Il fit deux pas en avant et plaqua Keith dos au mur. Les doigts de Lance s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans son épaule et Keith grimaça, ne voulant pas donner à Lance la satisfaction de le voir se tortiller. Lance se pencha jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre avant de prendre la parole.

— Tu fais du mal à mes amis et je te  _tue_.

Keith savait que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'hésitation dans la voix de Lance, aucune douceur dans la main qui le tenait par l'épaule. Keith recula le plus possible et Lance sourit avec satisfaction avant de se dégager, pointant deux doigts en direction de ses yeux avant de les tourner vers Keith.

Puis Lance s'en alla et Keith resta adossé au mur, tremblant alors qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son pouls. Quelques Berlounais passèrent devant lui, mais aucun ne s'arrêta pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Certains avaient certainement assisté à l'échange. Certains étaient sûrement contents de voir quelqu'un tenir tête à leur visiteur indésirable.

Il y avait de nombreuses manières dont Keith pouvait réagir à cette vérité désagréable, mais aucune ne semblait particulièrement plaisante alors il rassembla chaque bribe d'émotions qui parsemait le champ de bataille de sa nouvelle vie et les donna en pâture à sa colère bouillonnante. Il entra dans le hangar d'un pas raide et trouva les trois lions reposant à l'intérieur de leurs boucliers sphériques. Il ralentit, ses yeux se posant sur le lion rouge au milieu de la file, semblant le fusiller du regard.

_Génial. Même les robots-lions me détestent._

Les lions mis à part, le hangar était merveilleusement vide, alors Keith se dirigea vers une pile de caisses au fond de la pièce, en face des lions, et s'installa là où personne ne pourrait le remarquer pour étudier le lion rouge du regard. Il (Elle ?) était considérablement plus modeste en taille que les deux autres, ce à quoi Keith ne s'était pas attendu. Il s'était toujours dit que les lions de Voltron se ressemblaient tous, comme n'importe quelle autre série de machines créées pour servir le même but. Mais les lions étaient tous uniques et pas seulement en taille. Leurs museaux étaient différents, eux aussi, bien que Keith ne sache pas exactement en quoi.

La principale différence, bien sûr, était le fait que les lions noir et bleu ne semblaient pas remarquer la présence de Keith, ou du moins s'en soucier. Red le fixait toujours. Plus elle le regardait, moins il avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de le chasser. On aurait plus dit qu'elle… observait. Attendait.

Ce qu'elle attendait, Keith n'en avait aucune idée. ( _Ça_ ne pouvait pas attendre quoi que ce soit, c'était une  _machine_.)

— Alors tu l'as senti aussi.

Keith faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Il pivota brusquement vers la source de la voix, dangereusement proche de son oreille, reculant en avisant quelqu'un assis sur les caisses au-dessus de lui. Le cœur battant à vive allure, il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaître Matt et quand il le fit, il jeta instinctivement un regard aux alentours à la recherche de Shiro.

— Il n'est pas là, dit Matt. Shiro, je veux dire. Je présume que c'est lui que tu cherches ? Il voulait parler à Allura de leur lion.

Matt ne faisant pas signe de descendre de son perchoir ou de sortir une arme, Keith se força à se détendre, mais il profita de devoir se retourner pour agrandir la distance qui le séparait de l'humain. Matt fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Keith jeta un œil à la porte menant aux tunnels, s'humidifiant les lèvres.

—  _Leur_ lion ?

— Mm.

Le froncement de sourcil de Matt se rapprocha d'une moue boudeuse alors qu'il observait son lion.

— Allura semble penser que c'est impossible, dit-il.

Il n'en dit pas plus et Keith était sur le point de laisser tomber. Mais quelque chose hérissa les poils au bas de sa nuque et il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était le lion rouge, ce qui était évidemment absurde. C'était juste un robot. Ce n'était rien. Il ne pouvait pas…

Matt l'observait désormais, son regard intense le mettant fortement mal à l'aise. Keith se tourna vers une étiquette aux inscriptions berlounaises fixée à côté d'une caisse. Il ne pouvait pas la lire, bien sûr, mais prétendre la déchiffrer était une meilleure alternative que de rencontrer le regard de Matt. Il semblait attendre quelque chose de Keith et il ne savait pas ce que c'était.  _Pourquoi es-tu là ? Shiro t'a demandé de me parler ?_

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? finit par demander Keith.

Puis, parce qu'il avait le silence s'étendre trop longtemps, il clarifia :

— Tu as dit qu'Allura pense que « c'est » impossible… De quoi tu parles?

— De deux paladins rouges.

Keith tourna brusquement la tête, son cœur bondissant à sa gorge.

— Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Matt le fixait toujours de ce même regard. Prudent, intense. Le lion rouge le regardait de la même manière et Keith comprit enfin de quoi il s'agissait. Ils le jaugeaient. Le jugeaient, tout comme chaque prince galra quand il faisait partie de l'armée de Zarkon.  _Tu prétends être l'un des nôtres,_ disait ce regard.  _Prouve-le._

— J'ai dit que tu es le paladin rouge… ou du moins, l'un d'entre eux.

— Non, c'est faux.

Keith prononça ces mots dans une panique précipitée, la peur les rendant tranchants, et Matt tressaillit.  _Il a peur de moi_ , comprit Keith. Ce n'était pas surprenant ; Shiro lui avait dit qu'ils avaient été capturés ensemble. Même sans savoir où Matt avait été envoyé après l'entrée de Shiro dans l'Arène, c'était facile de deviner son histoire. Il avait eu un an pour apprendre à craindre et haïr les Galras. Si quiconque ici avait le droit de se méfier de Keith, c'était lui.

Mais Matt ne se laissa pas intimider.

— Tu l'as senti, dit-il. Je le sais. À l'intérieur de Red, dès que ton pied a touché la rampe. Elle a réagi à ta présence.

Matt pencha la tête de côté, levant un pied pour le poser sur la caisse où il était assis et serrant son genou contre son torse.

— Je sais que tu l'as entendue, je t'ai vu tressaillir. Je l'ai senti aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais nous sommes liés, toi et moi.

— Mais je suis Galra.

Matt grimaça, détournant le regard. Keith ravala une nouvelle vague d'amertume et attendit que Matt en vienne au fait. Il ne savait pas si Matt allait le menacer comme Lance ou s'il voulait simplement que Keith s'en aille, mais il n'allait pas simplement mentir à Keith sur le fait qu'il était un paladin. C'était impossible, peu importait à quel point Keith le voulait.

— Tu es Galra, dit Matt, d'un ton qui ressemblait à celui que Shiro prenait quand il pensait que Keith était stupide. Un traître galra– non, non. C'est une bonne chose, ajouta-t-il avant que Keith ne puisse se défendre ou s'enfuir. Écoute, si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Red.

— Quoi ?

Matt indiqua les lions derrière Keith d'un signe de tête.

— Tu as vu comment le lion noir a réagi devant Shiro. Si j'ai raison, Red fera la même chose avec toi.  _Enfin…_

Matt hésita, se grattant le menton.

— Elle peut être caractérielle. Elle m'a à peine jeté un coup d'œil jusqu'à ce que je frôle la mort en me battant contre une douzaine de Galr… euh, pardon.

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Remuant nerveusement, Matt évita son regard.

— Pour… tu sais. Parce que tu es…

Il se gratta l'oreille.

— Peu importe. Le fait est que Red peut être un peu capricieuse et elle te demande de faire tes preuves avant de se lier à toi. Alors, euh, as-tu déjà fait quelque chose d'impulsif, imprudent et potentiellement suicidaire ?

Keith haussa un sourcil.

— J'ai trahi toute mon espèce pour un prisonnier que je connaissais à peine, dit-il platement. Ça compte ?

Matt cligna les yeux, l'air surpris, puis éclata de rire, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur son perchoir si bien que Keith s'inquiéta qu'il allait finir par en tomber.

— Je suppose que j'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux parce que Red t'a tout de suite accepté, hein ?

Il s'essuya l'œil, souriant toujours, puis indiqua à Keith de s'approcher du lion rouge.

— Alors vas-y. Vérifie par toi-même.

Keith tenta presque le coup. Il connaissait à peine les paladins, mais ils agissaient avec une impression de familiarité, une cohésion confortable, comme s'ils s'étaient connus toute leur vie alors que Keith savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient plus qu'une équipe et Keith se languissait de savoir ce que cela faisait. L'appartenance. En se relevant, il se laissa imaginer une seconde un monde dans lequel il se tenait aux côtés des paladins, pas simplement parce que Shiro s'était porté garant de lui, mais parce qu'ils le connaissaient et lui faisaient confiance.

 _Tu fais du mal à mes amis et je te_ tue.

Keith s'arrêta, ses doigts levés à quelques millimètres du bouclier du lion rouge. Il retira brusquement sa main, se sentant stupide. Même si le lion rouge l'acceptait, même  _si,_  ça ne faisait pas de lui un paladin. Les autres allaient devoir l'accepter et c'était une chose que Lance ne ferait jamais.

— Je ne peux pas, murmura Keith.

La main de Matt se posa sur son épaule et Keith pivota, se dégageant du contact. Matt recula, écarquillant les yeux.

Keith recula en direction de la porte, tremblant, la respiration difficile.

— Désolé, dit-il, la voix crispée par la nervosité. Je suis désolé, je… je dois y aller. Tiens, ajouta-t-il, farfouillant ses poches jusqu'à trouver le disque dur de la navette galra avant de la jeter à Matt. Il y a les codes d'accès là-dedans, si tu peux les entrer dans ton lion ou… (Il secoua la tête.) Ouais. Désolé.

N'attendant pas de réponse, Keith pivota et s'enfuit du hangar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note de la traductrice : Wow, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on en soit déjà là. Plus qu'un chapitre ! Et il est deux fois plus gros que d'habitude, parce qu'on a encore beaucoup à faire avant que la Team Voltron soit sortie de l'auberge. Je vous jure, j'ai mis littéralement des siècles à le traduire tellement il était long._
> 
> _Enfin, avant ça, il y a le dernier chapitre de Mama Holt's Army qui arrive lundi et c'est aussi un chapitre très long parce que Val Mendoza, tout comme son cousin Lance, ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Je vous encourage d'ailleurs vivement à vous y mettre, parce qu'on y fera référence dans le chapitre suivant et vous risquez d'être perdus, sinon._
> 
> _(Mais sérieusement, merci à tous pour avoir lu, commenté - clin d'oeil spécial pour Driope, merci beaucoup -, laissé des kudos, et juste généralement apprécié cette histoire. Regardez bien les notes à la fin du chapitre prochain, parce que je vais vous donner un aperçu de la prochaine partie de la série.)_


	19. Something Bigger Than Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : Lance, Matt et Allura ont enfin rencontré Keith et Shiro face-à-face. Ensemble, ils ont tenté de s'attaquer à la super-arme d'Haggar, mais ils ont été incapables de traverser l'armée galra. Au sol, Allura a donné sa place de paladin noir à Shiro (malgré les protestations de Matt) et Matt a révélé à Keith que le lion rouge l'a choisi comme deuxième paladin… mais à cause d'une mauvaise altercation avec Lance, Keith a paniqué et est parti en courant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Avertissements pour ce chapitre : description de modifications corporelles légères. Ce n'est pas gore, mais ce que cela implique peut être perturbant si vous êtes sensibles aux choses qui tournent pas rond avec le corps d'une manière qu'on ne retrouve que dans les œuvres de sci-fi et de fantaisie. La scène en question commence par « Dites-moi. »**

Orgul traversa les couloirs du  _Héraut_ , contente que, pour une fois, elle n'allait pas faire les frais du courroux de l'empereur Zarkon.

— Vous vous êtes mis dans un sacré pétrin, Commandant, dit-elle, souriant vicieusement à son compagnon.

Dusan la fusilla du regard.

— N'étais-tu donc pas  _celle_ qui disait que ces traîtres étaient bien dressés ?

Avec un son dédaigneux, Orgul posa la main sur les contrôles de la porte, attendant que le système vérifie ses empreintes et la laisse entrer dans la salle de communications prioritaires.

— Je n'ai jamais rien dit de la sorte, dit-elle.

— C'est ça.

Dusan fit un signe de tête à son lieutenant, qui resta dehors avec le lieutenant Luba. Le son de la porte se fermant derrière eux tapa sur les nerfs d'Orgul. Qu'elle soit en charge des opérations sur Berlou ou non, le fait qu'elle appartienne au cercle restreint de l'entourage du seigneur Zarkon signifiait qu'elle courait le risque de subir ses foudres, que cela soit mérité ou non. Dusan plissa les lèvres.

— Où se trouve ton conseiller, au fait ?

Orgul entra son identifiant et attendit de recevoir le signal de l'empereur.

— De retour au centre de commande, j'imagine. Il a été rappelé hier soir.

D'après le son sceptique qui s'échappa du fond de sa gorge, Dusan y croyait autant qu'Orgul.

— Quel moment fortuit pour rentrer, fit-il remarquer.

Avant qu'Orgul ne puisse montrer son accord, le système de communication bipa. Orgul se prépara au pire, puis accepta la transmission et reprit place un demi-pas derrière Dusan. Un instant plus tard, une lumière bleuâtre diffuse prit vie, se condensa et prit la forme holographique de l'empereur Zarkon et de la sorcière Haggar. Orgul et Dusan s'inclinèrent brièvement tandis qu'Haggar se contentait d'un vague signe de tête.

— Commandant Dusan, dit Zarkon de cette voix basse et désinvolte qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Orgul ne l'avait jamais entendu crier et elle espérait que cela n'arriverait jamais. Si les rumeurs étaient fondées, personne ayant vu Zarkon en colère y avait survécu.

— J'ai vu que vos renforts sont arrivés intacts, continua-t-il, mais vous semblez toujours peiner à réprimer la résistance berlounaise. Puis-je en savoir la raison ?

Dusan frissonna légèrement, d'une façon bien trop subtile pour être perçue sur un affichage holographique. Pour Haggar et Zarkon, il aurait l'air calme et confiant, comme tout prince galra devrait l'être. Orgul n'était pas dupe. Dusan avait peur et avec raison.

— Les locaux se sont avérés plus rusés que nous ne l'avions anticipé, mon seigneur. Et… le projet d'Haggar ainsi que sa nounou nous ont trahis et nous faisons toujours face aux conséquences.

Si Dusan espérait détourner la colère de Zarkon sur Haggar, cela ne fonctionna pas. Orgul pensa qu'Haggar devait déjà avoir informé Zarkon de la situation, puisqu'il ne fit que hocher la tête, croisant les mains devant sa bouche.

— Avez-vous éliminé les traîtres ?

— Non… Pas encore, mon seigneur, admit Dusan. Les locaux les protègent. Ils mourront avec le reste de ces créatures lorsque nous briserons leurs boucliers.

— J'aurais cru que deux de mes princes auraient réussi à briser quelques boucliers à présent.

Dusan s'humecta les lèvres.

— Les nôtres mises à part, ces défenses sont les plus résistantes que nous ayons rencontrées jusqu'à présent. Elles se régénèrent plus rapidement qu'on ne les endommage. Je n'ai pas assez de puissance à disposition pour pouvoir les traverser par la force brute.

— Et bien sûr, dit Haggar, il y a des saboteurs. N'est-ce point la raison pour laquelle vous vous tenez tous les deux sur le pont de communication du  _Héraut,_ plutôt que celui de la  _Norme_?

Orgul n'avait pas besoin de regarder Dusan pour sentir les vagues de ressentiment s'échappant de lui.

— Les transmetteurs de la  _Norme_ ont été endommagés lors de la dernière altercation, dit-il sèchement. Et il y a eu plusieurs autres… incidents qui nous ont retardés. Mais ce n'est pas le plus gros problème pour le moment.

— Non, en effet, accorda Zarkon en se penchant en avant. Voltron est ici.

— En partie, dit Haggar. Je n'ai repéré aucun signe du lion vert ni du lion jaune, mais les autres sont là. Je pense qu'ils tenteront tôt ou tard une nouvelle attaque sur mon vaisseau.

— Nous les arrêterons, assura Dusan.

Mais Zarkon se contenta de sourire.

— Laissez Haggar s'occuper des paladins. Elle a… une arme spéciale qui leur est destinée.

L'idée ne plaisait pas à Orgul, mais elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas demander plus de détails. Le mieux qu'elle puisse faire à l'heure actuelle était de faire profil bas et d'attendre que le désastre soit passé. Si l'occasion de rétablir sa réputation se présentait, elle la saisirait. Sinon… Eh bien. Laisse la planète brûler, qu'elle disait. Elle ne se réjouissait pas de contribuer à la montée en statut d'Haggar, mais faire tomber Dusan l'empêcherait au moins de se retrouver au bas de l'échelle.

— Vous perpétuerez l'assaut de la cité, dit Zarkon à Dusan. Voltron empêchera Haggar de drainer Berlou, alors vous tiendrez la résistance à distance le temps qu'elle se charge des paladins. Une fois cela fait, vous vous retirerez. Haggar est aux commandes à partir de maintenant.

C'était presque une aubaine qu'Orgul ait déjà renoncé à son pouvoir sur l'invasion ; autrement, elle imaginait que son visage aurait eu l'air aussi pincé que celui de Dusan à l'annonce. Il ravala visiblement une protestation et plaqua un poing contre son épaule.

— Vrepit sa, grogna-t-il, et Orgul l'imita avec moins de hargne.

Cette journée allait être intéressante.

 

* * *

 

Allura était toujours plongée dans une discussion stratégique avec les leaders de la résistance, Kya et Nue, quand Shiro arriva. Elle était honteuse d'admettre que la vue de son armure galra au coin de sa vision la faisait toujours se crisper instinctivement. Elle s'efforça de conjurer sa panique injustifiée et lui offrit un sourire.

— Comment c'était avec elle ?

— Avec le lion ? demanda Shiro. Euh… Bien, je suppose. Elle ne ressemble à aucun vaisseau que j'ai piloté avant.

— Elle t'aidera à t'ajuster tant que tu lui restes ouvert, lui assura Allura. J'ai foi en toi.

Shiro s'arrêta net, clignant des yeux d'un air totalement perplexe.

Allura rit, l'invitant à s'approcher. La candeur de Shiro était vraiment agréable, bien qu'elle la pousse à se demander comment il avait réussi à convaincre les Galras qu'il était l'un des leurs.

— Je sais ce que le lion noir pense de toi, expliqua Allura, et elle a toujours eu un don pour cerner les gens.

Si on omettait les années où elle s'était liée à Zarkon, mais Allura ne pouvait laisser ce fait influencer son opinion de Shiro. Zarkon était un homme bon autrefois et personne ne s'était attendu à sa trahison.

Pendant un moment, Shiro ne fit que la fixer. Puis, lentement, un sourire sincère lui monta aux lèvres.

— Merci, Princesse Allura. Je suis honoré que vous pensez tant de bien de moi.

— Ce n'est rien.

Elle indiqua d'un geste la réplique holographique du champ de bataille.

— Nous discutions de nos prochaines démarches. Lance et Matt ont porté un bon coup à l'un de leurs vaisseaux de guerre… la  _Norme,_ il me semble. Les réacteurs principaux ont été assez endommagés pour qu'il reste cloué au sol un moment.

— Leurs canons sont toujours en état de marche, fit remarquer Nue, mais les explosifs qu'on a dissimulés se trouvaient assez loin des réacteurs et n'ont pas été touchés.

Kya fit apparaître un modèle du vaisseau. Il n'était pas très détaillé, mais quelqu'un avait coloré en rouge les parties endommagées et placé un marqueur près de la proue, où les explosifs étaient placés.

— Nous ferons tout sauter pour créer diversion.

Shiro les regarda avec un sourire désabusé sur le visage.

— Alors on tente  _bel et bien_ une nouvelle attaque sur l'arme d'Haggar.

— Il le faut, dit Allura. Nous ciblerons son arme tandis que les Berlounais s'occupent des forces terrestres. Nos chasseurs distrairont les leurs et les canons de Faus se concentreront sur le  _Héraut_ pour nous laisser le champ libre jusqu'au vaisseau-amiral. D'ailleurs… (Elle s'inclina devant Kya et Nue.) Je voulais vous remercier pour votre aide. Je vais chercher le reste de mon équipe et les briefer. Nous vous contacterons quand nous serons prêts à bouger. Shiro ?

Shiro fit un petit son pensif, quittant le plan de bataille des yeux. Avisant Allura près de la porte, il la rejoignit, se frottant le menton.

— Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que vous avez utilisé le terme _s'occuper_ et non  _battre_ , dit-il, fronçant les sourcils. Je comprends qu'Haggar est le problème le plus urgent, mais ne devrions-nous pas voir plus loin ? Même si nous l'arrêtons, Berlou pourrait toujours être envahie par les forces de Dusan et d'Orgul.

— Je sais, soupira Allura.

Elle leva les bras pour arranger son chignon. Elle n'en avait pas besoin ; cela ne faisait pas plus d'une heure ou deux qu'ils avaient quitté la  _Ruche,_ mais elle était nerveuse et quand elle était nerveuse, elle avait besoin de s'occuper les mains. Elle reprit :

— Mais Kya et Nue ne pensent pas que leurs forces aériennes soient assez fortes pour l'emporter sans nos lions et je suis plutôt d'accord. Kya et Nue ont prévu quelque chose, mais ils veulent attendre d'être débarrassés d'Haggar et de réévaluer la situation avant de s'engager dans quoi que ce soit.

— Ça se tient, je suppose, dit Shiro.

Ils marchèrent en silence un moment, Allura pensant à la bataille à venir. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'elle était sortie de la capsule cryogénique pour découvrir que sa planète était morte depuis dix mille ans, mais cela lui avait suffi à s'habituer à piloter le lion noir. Ce serait étrange de laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre les contrôles. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas monter dans Black avec Shiro.

Lance attendait juste devant le hangar où ils avaient laissé les lions, le casque sous le bras. Cela sautait aux yeux que quelque chose l'avait contrarié, mais il éluda les questions d'Allura avec un sourire et un commentaire comme quoi elle devrait être prudente.

— Si tu continues de t'inquiéter pour moi comme ça, je vais finir par craquer pour toi.

Le sourire espiègle de Lance s'estompa quand il remarqua la moue de Shiro, qui semblait plus perplexe qu'irritée, de l'avis d'Allura, mais cela suffit à le faire tourner les talons et à se précipiter dans le hangar.

Allura suivit Lance à l'intérieur et avisa Matt, perché sur une pile de caisses près du lion rouge au fond du hangar. Elle lui fit signe de les rejoindre pendant que Shiro étudiait les alentours.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Keith ?

Avec la position de Lance, Shiro n'aurait pu voir la manière dont son œil tiqua et ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais Allura le remarqua et elle se tourna vers lui. Même sans la regarder, Lance rougit.  _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Lance ?_

— Il était là tout à l'heure, dit Matt en les rejoignant. Il est parti il y a cinq minutes. Je ne sais pas où il est allé.

Lance fronça les sourcils, une question aux lèvres. Puis il secoua la tête et dit :

— Eh bah, j'étais juste au coin du couloir et il n'est pas passé par là.

C'était désormais au tour de Matt de sembler contrarié. Allura aurait souhaité avoir le temps de leur parler et de trouver ce qu'elle avait manqué exactement pendant qu'elle parlait avec Kya et Nue, mais Haggar n'allait pas les attendre. Mettant son inquiétude de côté pour le moment, Allura se redressa.

— Très bien, paladins. Nous avons une mission. Le vaisseau d'Haggar se rapproche de Berlou et nous sommes les seuls pouvant l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Lance se tourna vers elle, son malaise précédent indétectable sous son enthousiasme soudain.

— Génial. C'est quoi le plan ?

— Les Berlounais vont s'occuper des forces terrestres, expliqua-t-elle. Nous n'avons donc qu'à nous inquiéter des vaisseaux en orbite et des défenses d'Haggar.

— Les boucliers sont le véritable problème, dit Shiro. Nous avons volé cette navette parce qu'elle disposait des codes d'accès nécessaires, mais sans–

— Pas d'inquiétude, coupa Matt, s'attirant trois regards très curieux. Keith a pris le disque dur de la navette et je l'ai inséré dans la console de Red. Cela devrait lui donner le même accès.

Lance semblait sur le point de tomber à la renverse.

— Keith a fait quoi ? Tu es  _sûr_ qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

Le regard que lui lança Shiro l'empêcha de poursuivre sur sa pensée et il voûta les épaules.

— C'est juste pour dire, marmonna-t-il.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit fermement Allura avant que Shiro ne puisse intervenir ; il avait fait preuve d'un sang-froid admirable jusque-là, mais Allura ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passerait s'il était poussé trop loin, surtout à l'heure actuelle. Nous avons besoin de tous les avantages que nous pouvons trouver.

Elle marqua une pause, absorbant cette nouvelle information, puis hocha la tête.

— Très bien. Matt et moi irons abattre l'arme grâce au lion rouge. Lance, Shiro, vous nous servirez de soutien. Occupez-vous de la flotte en orbite et faites attention aux surprises qu'Haggar nous réserve peut-être. Assurez-nous une échappatoire.

— Juste vous deux ? dit Shiro. Je ne sais pas, Princesse. Haggar n'est pas facile à battre.

Matt prit sa main avec un sourire encourageant.

— On s'en sortira, dit-il. Allura assure mes arrières et je m'assurerai qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Shiro regarda Matt un long moment et se mordit la lèvre avant de secouer la tête.

— Ce n'est pas que je doute de vous, mais…

— Je les accompagnerai.

Allura se tourna vers la voix et découvrit Keith rôdant juste à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là, à écouter leur conversation, puis se sentit aussitôt coupable de le soupçonner de quoi que ce soit. Un petit son contrarié s'échappa du fond de la gorge de Lance.

Keith se gratta la nuque et s'avança prudemment vers eux, évitant leurs regards.

— J'irai avec Matt et Allura dans le lion rouge. Shiro a raison, plus vous serez nombreux face à Haggar, mieux ce sera.

Shiro lui tapa l'épaule, souriant chaleureusement.

— C'est une bonne idée, Keith.

— Attendez un peu.

Lance fit un pas en avant, approchant tant son visage de Keith que le Galra recula en déglutissant.

— C'est déjà assez mauvais qu'ils aillent dans un vaisseau rempli de Galras. Je ne te  _laisserai_ pas une chance de les poignarder dans le dos !

Aussitôt, l'expression de Keith passa de la méfiance à la colère. Il montra les dents, ne reculant pas d'un centimètre alors que Lance tentait de le mettre dos au mur, et ouvrit la bouche pour riposter.

Allura carra les épaules, prête à intervenir. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin maintenant était qu'ils en viennent aux poings, ou pire. Lance et Keith semblaient tous les deux sur le point de sortir leurs armes. Heureusement, Matt saisit Lance par le poignet et le força à reculer de deux pas. Il se glissa ensuite entre les deux, puis se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Lance qu'Allura n'entendit pas. Lance fit la tête et Matt sourit avant de pivoter.

— Je serais heureux de t'avoir avec nous, Keith.

Allura acquiesça et Keith se détendit, leur offrant un petit sourire.

— Très bien, paladins, dit-elle, enfilant son casque. Préparez-vous à y aller.

Matt et Lance se dirigèrent aussitôt vers leurs lions, mais Shiro retint Keith.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

Allura n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter aux portes, mais dans le silence du hangar et de par son ouïe altéenne, il lui était impossible de ne pas entendre leurs murmures.

— Oui, marmonna Keith.

Shiro hésita et Allura pressa l'allure jusqu'au lion rouge.

— Tu es sûr, Keith ? Tu sembles–

— Je vais  _bien_ , s'exclama brusquement Keith.

Il s'interrompit, prenant une grande respiration.

— Il faut qu'on se concentre sur la mission, dit-il alors.

Allura avait atteint la rampe depuis lors. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, résistant l'envie de jeter un dernier regard à Shiro et Keith. Quelques secondes plus tard, Keith la rejoignit, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux plissés d'une manière qui repoussait toute conversation. Allura lui lança un regard en coin et pria que ce qui s'était passé n'interférerait pas avec la bataille à venir.

 

* * *

 

Lance et Shiro menèrent l'assaut, espérant créer une ouverture suffisante pour que Matt et ses passagers puissent percer. Ce qui, vous savez, était super. Le moins de temps Matt gaspillait avec les chasseurs, le mieux c'était. Malgré tout, il se sentait coupable de rester en retrait alors que les autres faisaient le sale boulot.

Son public n'aidait en rien. Matt faisait de son mieux pour ne pas faire attention à la main griffue et violette accrochée au dossier de son siège, avec plus ou moins de succès. Keith avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus décent depuis que Matt l'avait rencontré. Shiro lui faisait visiblement confiance (et pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas, si Keith l'avait sauvé de l'Arène ?) et même Red l'acceptait. Elle avait ronronné doucement quand Keith était monté à bord avec Allura et Keith s'était crispé. Red avait eu l'air vexée quand il avait choisi de rester à l'arrière du cockpit au lieu de rejoindre Matt près des commandes. Matt était à moitié convaincu qu'elle était à l'origine des turbulences qu'ils avaient rencontrées peu après le décollage et qui avaient forcé Keith à s'avancer pour se tenir aux poignées.

Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison de se méfier de Keith, hormis le simple fait qu'il était Galra. C'était probablement un bon garçon sous toute cette fourrure et peut-être que si Matt se le répétait assez souvent, il commencerait à y croire.

Les lions filèrent en direction du campement galra et rugirent, cherchant à mettre l'ennemi en colère. Allura voulait donner l'impression que les vaisseaux de guerre étaient leurs cibles pour que Dusan rappelle ses troupes et les concentre près des explosifs qui n'attendaient que son signal. Elle observait le champ de bataille d'un regard vif, suivant l'avancée de l'infanterie, des bolides et des vaisseaux plus importants, retenant son souffle alors qu'elle attendait le moment parfait. Matt passa tout près de la surface de la  _Norme,_ pivotant pour éviter le feu de ses tourelles. Les Galras commençaient à l'encercler.

— Maintenant ! rugit Allura.

Matt remonta brusquement, dépassant Blue et Black. L'explosion illumina les nuages d'une lueur coléreuse et Red rua alors que de la fumée noire roulait autour d'elle. Keith grogna, la turbulence le faisant chanceler. Il perdit sa prise sur le siège et battit des bras à la recherche d'une autre.

Ses griffes s'enroulèrent autour du bras de Matt et ce dernier se figea, la terreur assombrissant les bords de sa vision.

_Des mains le traînèrent brutalement hors de la cellule. Des griffes aussi acérées que des couteaux percèrent sa peau alors qu'on le plaquait contre une table d'opération. Une chaleur aussi intense qu'un four grava l'empreinte de ces mains sur sa peau._

Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Red se stabilisa, Keith retrouva l'équilibre et sa main disparut. Matt se força à respirer, content que ses passagers ne puissent pas voir son visage. Il avait l'impression que sa peau était en feu, les douleurs au fond de ses os qui n'avaient jamais vraiment disparu remontant à la surface. Sa vision était parsemée de vapeurs sombres et ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il pouvait à peine tenir les contrôles. Il volait par instinct ou peut-être que Red lui offrait son aide, parce qu'ils réussirent à maintenir le cap, ralentissant pour que les autres lions puissent passer devant en direction du blocage. Les cris réjouis de Lance et l'évaluation des dégâts de Shiro ( _Norme_ démolie, frégates en feu, la moitié des chasseurs abattus ou diminués, le reste en prise avec la résistance) nageaient à la frontière de la conscience de Matt alors qu'il s'efforçait de calmer ses émotions hors de contrôle.

 _Ce n'est que Keith_ , se morigéna-t-il.  _Tu peux lui faire confiance._

Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit à Keith au hangar. Red lui faisait confiance. Shiro lui faisait confiance. Matt aussi, dans sa tête, là où tout était rationnel. C'était juste qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait Keith, juste pendant un instant il se retrouvait sur Vel-17. La nervosité lui plombait les os, plus qu'il ne pouvait en blâmer la bataille en cours, et son cœur battait si fort qu'il en noyait les avertissements d'Allura à redoubler d'attention pour la deuxième étape du combat.

Et il y avait autre chose qui le mettait sur les nerfs : Allura. Sa présence ici ne collait pas, alors que Matt pouvait voir le lion noir devant lui, une double lame dans la gueule alors qu'il ravageait la flotte secondaire. Allura avait eu raison à ce propos : Shiro avait pris le lion ( _son_ lion ?) en main tout aussi vite que les autres paladins, suivant facilement le rythme de Lance. Il était un pilote, le meilleur de ses pairs, et cela se voyait. Matt ne savait pas qu'en penser. Devait-il être fier de Shiro ? Impressionné par ses capacités et sa précision ? Ou jaloux pour Allura ?

 _Concentre toi sur Haggar_.

Matt vit une ouverture dans la constellation de chasseurs et la prit, fonçant en direction du vaisseau-amiral d'Haggar avec toute la vitesse que Red avait à offrir. Il fallait qu'il amène Keith et Allura à ce vaisseau et les aide à détruire l'arme qu'il portait. Il pourrait cerner ce qu'il ressentait en leur présence plus tard.

La barrière à particules scintillait devant lui et Matt fut brièvement paralysé par la pensée qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas la traverser. Keith aurait pu… Non. Matt aurait pu manquer quelque chose en connectant le disque dur à son lion. Il mit cette pensée de côté, parce que compter toutes les occasions que Keith avait eues pour les trahir ne le mènerait à rien d'autre que des ennuis.

De plus, raisonna-t-il, si les codes d'accès ne fonctionnaient pas, ils étaient foutus de toute façon, alors foncer dans un mur à pleine vitesse était peut-être le meilleur moyen d'en finir. Ce n'était pas vraiment une pensée rassurante et cela ne le rendit pas plus confiant, mais il n'avait plus le temps de débattre avec lui-même. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la présence de Red dans son esprit, et traversa la barrière avec rien de plus qu'un doux bourdonnement presque inaudible.

Matt ouvrit les yeux, poussant un soupir de soulagement, et ils atteignirent le vaisseau-amiral. Le lion rouge changea de direction en un clin d'œil, ses pattes arrière entaillant presque la coque alors qu'elle enlaçait le vaisseau, slalomant entre tourelles et sas. Matt la maintint assez près du vaisseau pour que les quelques chasseurs qui n'étaient pas occupés par Lance et Shiro n'osent pas ouvrir le feu. C'était presque décevant ; Matt aurait bien aimé provoquer quelques tirs amicaux au moment présent.

Keith se pencha, son bras effleurant l'oreille de Matt alors qu'il pointait quelque chose au-devant. La peau de Matt se couvrit de chair de poule, mais Red rugit au fond de lui, le forçant à se reconcentrer sur son avancée à haute vitesse et il parvint à distinguer ce que Keith voulait lui montrer. Un énorme cristal violet faisait surface au-delà de la courbe de la coque, grossissant alors qu'ils s'en approchaient. Matt siffla un juron.

Ils atteignirent le bord arrière du vaisseau et continuèrent en plein air, laissant à Matt un bref aperçu de l'arme en question : cinq cristaux, tous de la taille de Red et tous gardés par un Galra en robes gonflantes et aux paumes crépitantes d'électricité.

Il n'eut pas le temps de recueillir plus d'informations ; dès que le lion rouge arriva dans sa ligne de mire, le Galra déchaîna une tempête et Matt dut se jeter dans une vrille pour éviter de finir grillé.

— Des druides ! cria Keith, grognant alors qu'il s'abattait contre le mur.  _Vrekt_. Et Haggar est là, elle aussi.

Matt entraperçut un sourire sous l'ombre d'une capuche, des traînées rouges ressemblant à des larmes descendant le long des joues du Galra. Elle se tenait près du cristal central, le plus gros des cinq, qui semblait survoler son écrin, sans aucun support. Contrairement aux quatre autres druides, les mains d'Haggar restèrent le long de son corps, comme si elle n'allait même pas se donner la peine de se lancer dans ce combat.

— Matt, dit Keith, se traînant jusqu'au siège du pilote. Il faut que tu nous emmènes là-haut. Si je peux atteindre cette plate-forme, je peux distraire quelques druides pendant que tu détruis ces cristaux.

— D'accord. Attends.

Matt recula, testant la portée des druides et la vitesse à laquelle ils pouvaient ajuster leur visée. Haggar restait toujours à l'écart du combat, ce qui rendait Matt nerveux, mais il n'allait pas attendre qu'elle fasse le premier geste. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança en avant, passant si près d'un éclair violet que les appareils électroniques du cockpit bourdonnèrent. Keith siffla un juron et l'agitation de ses oreilles créa un flou perturbant au coin de la vision de Matt. Matt se mordit la langue, vira dans l'autre direction et lança son lion en direction du cristal le plus proche.

Matt écrasa un bouton sur son panneau de contrôle et une trappe s'ouvrit dans le cockpit, éjectant Keith et Allura sur la passerelle étroite reliant les cristaux. Allura atterrit en position accroupie et se jeta sur le druide le plus proche, lui portant un coup de poing à la mâchoire. L'atterrissage de Keith fut moins gracieux, mais il en fit une roulade avant de se lancer de l'autre côté de la passerelle, activant une épée qui brillait d'une lueur violette familière.

Matt tira les contrôles, évitant de peu deux éclairs lancés par derrière. Il perdit Keith de vue dans le chaos, bien qu'il vit Allura jeter son adversaire par-dessus son épaule si bien qu'il se prit l'éclair qui lui était destiné.

Pendant un moment, l'air s'immobilisa, empli de l'odeur âcre de l'ozone. Des images rémanentes sombres remplacèrent l'éclair pendant deux battements de cœur avant que l'attaque ne reprenne, cette fois par un éclair jaune et non violet.

— Qu'est-ce qu– ?

Matt se coupa, tirant sur les contrôles de toutes ses forces. Red protesta d'un grognement, levant les yeux vers la bataille prenant place au-dessus de leur tête. Il ne vit qu'un flash, une peinture impressionniste représentant une armure blanche, des yeux jaunes et un éclair violet.

 _Violet_.

Keith et Allura faisaient toujours face à de la magie violette, mais le druide visant Matt avait utilisé un autre sort.  _Pourquoi ?_  Quelle différence cela faisait-il si– ?

Matt sentit la température tomber une fraction de seconde avant qu'un énorme filet d'électricité noire recouvre l'écran. Matt inspira brusquement, la glace dans l'air trouvant son chemin jusqu'à ses veines.

Le cri de Shiro dans son transmetteur transforma la glace en nitrogène liquide. Pendant une seconde, ce cri fut la seule chose que Matt pouvait ressentir. Pas ses mains, pas la présence de Red dans son esprit. Juste Shiro, criant d'agonie, et un ciel rempli d'éclairs noirs.

— Shiro ?  _Shiro_? Merde ! Lance, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

— Je… Je ne sais pas, c'est–

Lance grogna, jura et se tut.

Shiro serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier davantage.

— Haggar, grinça-t-il. Elle–

Matt n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Son monde devint blanc, la douleur germant de ses doigts et de la plante de ses pieds pour grandir au fond de lui. Il avait peut-être crié, ou peut-être n'était-ce que Red pleurant dans son esprit. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. Il pensa qu'il était peut-être en train de mourir. Il espérait que Shiro allait bien.

 

* * *

 

— Shiro ?

Lance abattit deux chasseurs galras qui s'approchaient bien trop de lui à son goût, puis jeta un autre regard au lion noir, cerclé d'éclairs plus sombres que le décor étoilé qui les entourait. Derrière elle, derrière le miroitement du bouclier d'Haggar, le lion rouge crépitait d'électricité jaune blanchâtre.

— Shiro, allez mon vieux, parle-moi. Matt ?

Ça ne se passait pas très bien. Le blocage était risible, mais désormais ils se faisaient saccager par Haggar et une poignée de Galras si maigrichons que Keith semblait être l'apogée du physique galra à côté d'eux ? En quoi était-ce juste ?

Un autre escadron de chasseurs fonçaient vers les lions, pensant probablement qu'ils avaient une chance maintenant qu'il ne restait plus que Lance et Blue.  _Désolé, les Furbies géants, mais je vais pas me laisser faire si facilement._ Il aligna son tir, les pouces effleurant la gâchette, puis se déchaîna.

Un tir laser coupa le flanc de Blue par derrière, déséquilibrant Lance. La panique et la concentration se tenaient côte à côte dans sa tête. Il tira sans réfléchir, un flot d'adrénaline et une sorte de fourmillement le long de son dos se rassemblant sous la partie plus rationnelle de son être qui décomptait ses ennemis. Quatre devant lui – deux maintenant que ses lasers avaient trouvé leurs cibles – au moins un derrière. Il déchaîna une vague de glace qui prit soin du reste de ses adversaires visibles, puis pivota en chargeant un laser, prêt à faire face à une flotte entière.

Il ne trouva que le lion noir dont les yeux brillants à travers l'effluve d'électricité noire lui rappela ceux d'une citrouille à Halloween. Le signal de Shiro s'était éteint et les appels de plus en plus paniqués de Lance restèrent sans réponse alors que Black tirait à nouveau sur le lion bleu.

 

* * *

 

_Shiro dérivait seul dans l'obscurité._

_Autour de lui, de la douleur. Des éclats de lumière. Des sons… des voix…_

_« Shiro ! Vrekt. **Shiro !** »_

_« Shiro, vieux, faut que tu m'aides. Tu dois résister ! »_

_Des voix familières._

_Des souvenirs flottaient juste hors de sa portée, flous et ternes. Ils semblaient importants, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir en quoi._

_Quelqu'un criait._

_Quelqu'un…_

_L'obscurité s'accrocha à lui, le faisant couler. Il se débattit, cherchant à atteindre les cris, une partie primaire de son être se battant toujours alors que ses pensées se troublaient._

_**Résiste.** _

_Une autre voix, moins familière, mais plus proche que les autres._

_**Tu dois te battre.** _

_Une image se forma dans son esprit, claire comme le cristal et totalement impossible. Le visage d'un lion noir dansa devant ses yeux, son regard comme deux soleils au cœur de la nuit._

_**Bats-toi.** _

_**Je t'aiderai.** _

 

* * *

 

Allura jeta le corps desséché de son adversaire, retenant sa nausée. À cette distance, elle avait senti la magie de l'autre druide drainer la quintessence de celui-ci. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que les druides s'entre-tuent pour essayer d'atteindre Allura, mais il devenait rapidement clair que le vieux code d'honneur des Galras n'existait plus, même entre camarades.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de faire le deuil de l'univers qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Shiro ne répondait toujours pas et Lance marmonnait une litanie de jurons alors qu'il évitait des lasers provenant de tous les fronts. Allura pouvait sentir la douleur et la peur de Black comme un poing serré autour de son cœur, aussi clairement que le son de la respiration sifflante de Matt. Keith terrassa son adversaire et traversa à toute vitesse la passerelle circulaire pour atteindre le druide le plus proche, un des deux qui attaquaient le lion rouge. Le druide vira sa magie en direction de Keith, qui para avec son épée lumineuse et sortit sa dague de sa main gauche.

Il y avait quelque chose de fondamentalement  _mauvais_ à propos de l'électricité dorée qu'ils utilisaient contre le lion rouge. Quelque chose de troublant. La magie violette aspirait Allura comme un trou noir ; la jaune, en revanche, était rebutante parce qu'elle semblait déborder, remplie de tant de quintessence ou de quelque chose qui y ressemblait que ses oreilles en sifflaient malgré la distance. Elle frémit en reculant. Deux grandes enjambées la portèrent au bord de la plate-forme et elle bondit, traversant l'air libre et un océan d'étoiles infini.

Le quatrième druide la vit arriver et pivota, mais Allura était déjà sur lui, lui saisissant les poignets avant qu'il ne puisse rediriger sa magie à son encontre. La magie autour de Red crépita, puis s'estompa. Elle dériva, les yeux clignotant faiblement.

— Matt ! cria Allura, aux prises avec le druide.

L'homme était plus fluet que la plupart des Galras, mais il avait tout de même la force brute de son espèce et Allura se retrouva forcée à reculer jusqu'au bord de la passerelle.

— Matt, réponds-moi !

Seuls une respiration peinée et les jurons incessants de Lance lui répondirent. Ces derniers se fortifièrent soudainement alors qu'un laser de Black touchait Blue au flanc. Le cœur d'Allura se serra et elle infusa son inquiétude dans ses membres, enrayant sa glissade en arrière.

Plus rapidement qu'Allura ne puisse le suivre, la queue de Red s'arqua au-dessus de sa tête et relâcha deux tirs lasers.

Haggar hurla alors que les lasers passaient au travers des deux cristaux sans défense. Des éclats acérés explosèrent tout autour et la passerelle sous les pieds d'Allura vacilla. Elle posa un genou au sol alors que son adversaire trébuchait et, dans un même mouvement, jeta l'homme par-dessus son épaule.

Il pivota dans sa chute, s'accrochant à la cheville d'Allura. Le menton d'Allura percuta la passerelle et elle enroula ses doigts au travers du grillage métallique, se rattrapant juste avant de tomber du vaisseau. Ses jambes se balançaient librement sous la passerelle, le druide toujours accroché à son pied. Le bassin d'Allura hurla de douleur. Elle cracha une gorgée de sang et frappa le poids mort, le martelant de coups de talon encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il perde prise.

Il hurla, mais seulement pour un instant, car il quitta l'atmosphère artificielle créée par le vaisseau.

Même sans le poids supplémentaire, la prise d'Allura faiblissait, ses doigts s'engourdissant alors que le grillage coupait la circulation de son sang. Si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de se tirer vers le haut le plus vite possible, elle allait suivre le druide dans le vide de l'espace. Elle ne pouvait prendre appui nulle part. Il n'y avait que la passerelle au-dessus de sa tête et l'air rempli d'ozone tout autour d'elle.

La magie d'Haggar était tout ce qu'il restait désormais, une amarre entre elle et le lion noir. Allura sentit une secousse glaciale et elle se tourna juste à temps pour voir Black se bloquer. Elle ne tirait plus sur Lance, mais était suspendue dans un vide lumineux, frémissante. Ce n'était pas une immobilité qui venait de l'épuisement ou de dégâts ; elle était délibérément retenue et les articulations d'Allura se raidirent en retour.

_Bats-toi._

Le murmure lui parvint de partout et nulle part à la fois, mais elle en reconnut la voix – si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça et non une simple suggestion. Elle appartenait au lion noir.

_Bats-toi._

_Aide-le._

Allura ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais elle tendit les bras à son lion, faisant confiance à Black pour savoir qu'elle souhaitait aider de toute manière qu'elle le pouvait. Son offre ne reçut pas de réponse pendant un moment des plus brefs, puis quelque chose de sombre et d'oppressant l'entoura comme un vice lui enserrant les poumons.

Allura rassembla toute sa détermination, sa quintessence se réveillant en réponse à la menace, prête à la transformer ou la guérir. Elle glissa sous sa peau comme un bouclier invisible conjurant  _l'autre_ qui se tapissait quelque part dans les ténèbres. Cette autre présence essaya de la faire bouger, mais Allura se tint ferme, ressentant au travers de leur lien la défiance de Black.

Un éclair rouge jaillit dans la vision d'Allura alors que Matt jetait son lion entre Shiro et Haggar, ravalant un cri de douleur. Allura s'affaissa à la libération soudaine, se rappelant soudainement d'où elle était et de sa prise faiblissante sur la passerelle au-dessus d'elle.

Sa tête était enserrée dans un étau de douleur et de confusion, mais le lion noir était sorti de son esprit, la laissant avec rien d'autre qu'une torpeur remontant du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à ses poignets.

— Matt ! hurla Lance.

Le cri tira brusquement Allura de ses pensées et elle se tourna en direction du lion rouge. Une flamme s'alluma au fond du vide créé par la magie d'Haggar et se changea en brasier. Il rugit en direction d'Haggar, brûlant de plus en plus intensément à chaque seconde. Juste avant qu'elle ne se fasse consumer, Haggar disparut, sa dernière malédiction résonnant au travers de la pièce.

Le cristal central supporta les flammes de Red pendant deux interminables ticks avant d'éclater. L'onde de choc qui en résulta ballotta Allura et la passerelle, la faisant perdre prise. Le cœur sombrant, Allura chercha une autre prise où se rattraper, mais le bord de la passerelle glissa de ses doigts comme de la soie.

Une main s'enroula autour de son poignet et elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Keith grogna, l'empoignant de son autre main pour avoir une meilleure prise. Il était couché sur le ventre sur la passerelle au-dessus d'elle, montrant ses dents tranchantes dans une grimace de concentration.

— Matt ! cria-t-il. On arrive.

Allura suivit le regard de Keith jusqu'au lion rouge, qui flottait à quelque distance en dessous d'elle, penchant d'un côté. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander à Keith ce qu'il comptait faire ; dès que Matt tourna son lion dans leur direction, Keith la balança d'avant en arrière une fois, deux fois–

Il la relâcha et elle eut l'impression qu'une pierre tombait dans son estomac alors qu'elle traversait l'air. Pendant un moment, ce ne fut qu'elle et le vide tout autour, le bord d'une atmosphère artificielle scintillant à une fraction de tick en dessous d'elle. Le moment passa. Red prit Allura dans sa gueule et Keith apparut à ses côtés, souriant comme un maniaque. Il se redressa alors qu'Allura glissait jusqu'au mur, à plat sur le dos.

— Ne refais  _jamais_ ça, dit-elle, le souffle trop court pour donner à sa réprimande la gravité qu'elle méritait.

Keith rit, lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'accepta, se dépoussiérant en remontant la rampe jusqu'au cockpit.

— Excellent travail, Matt, dit-elle. Shiro, est-ce qu– ?

Allura se coupa alors que le lion rouge faisait une embardée et elle tomba contre le mur, son bassin s'enflammant sous la douleur. La vue depuis les yeux du lion bascula. La peur prit Allura à la gorge et elle se traîna jusqu'au siège de Matt. L'odeur du plastique brûlé et des cheveux roussis lui prit les narines et son estomac se retourna. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Matt s'il allait bien, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand elle l'aperçut, des trous déchirant le tissu de ses gants, les yeux plissés et tendus.

Il se raccrocha à sa conscience juste assez pour croiser le regard d'Allura. Puis la seconde d'après, ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites et il s'affaissa contre les contrôles.

Red plongea, faisant glisser Keith et Allura à l'avant du cockpit alors que Matt se vautrait contre sa ceinture. Le souffle de Keith se coupa.

— Merde, siffla-t-il.

L'intercom crépita et la voix de Shiro résonna dans le cockpit.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu– Matt ?

— Il va bien, dit rapidement Allura. Concentre-toi sur la bataille. Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Lance.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse protester, Allura coupa la communication de son armure et du panneau de contrôle de Red, puis se tourna résolument vers Keith, qui regardait Matt les yeux écarquillés et les oreilles baissées.

— Aide-moi avec les sangles. Keith…  _Keith !_

Il sursauta avant d'acquiescer, se démenant avec le mécanisme. Allura le défit de son côté, essayant de ne pas s'appesantir sur le fait qu'il s'agissait du lion rouge et qu'elle pourrait très bien rejeter Allura en tant que pilote. L'échec n'était pas en option. Allura était de lignée royale ; elle était là exactement pour ce genre d'urgence. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle le pouvait. Les vies de Matt et de Keith en dépendaient.

Quelque part en dehors, les Galras avaient remarqué le lion qui tombait et ouvrirent le feu. Le cockpit trembla sous l'impact et Matt fut jeté de son siège. Allura enroula ses bras autour de lui, amortissant sa chute. Ils s'étalèrent sur le sol et Matt poussa un petit grognement peiné.

Keith prit une brusque inspiration.

Allura leva la tête. Le  _Héraut_ se tenait devant eux, assez large pour occuper tout l'écran et impossiblement proche. Elle entendit le gémissement des canons s'apprêtant à tirer, mais ils allaient percuter le vaisseau de guerre bien avant qu'il n'ait la chance de leur tirer dessus. Un effroi glacial s'empara de sa poitrine. Avec le corps inanimé de Matt étalé sur ses jambes, Allura ne pouvait pas atteindre les contrôles. Pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_Non… Pas encore. Pas comme ça._

—  _Vrekt_ , siffla Keith avant de se jeter dans le siège du pilote et de s'emparer des commandes.

Red répondit avec un rugissement qui résonna au fond d'Allura. Le choc la frappa comme le tir d'un canon à plasma et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de rester bouche bée alors que Keith les redressait, effleurant la coque du  _Héraut_ et esquivant les tirs des canons laser qui y étaient incrustés.

Il pilotait le lion rouge. Il était–

Le lion rouge l'avait accepté.

La mâchoire d'Allura se décrocha.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

Keith pouffa.

— C'est ce que j'ai dit aussi.

Des questions s'empilèrent dans l'esprit d'Allura. Comment Keith pouvait-il piloter le lion rouge ? Cela faisait-il de lui un paladin ? Les lions choisissaient leur paladin pour la vie. Aucun successeur n'était accepté avant que l'ancien paladin ne soit mort ou n'ait renoncé à leur lien. C'était un fait reconnu, une vérité inébranlable depuis la naissance de Voltron. Si Red avait choisi Keith, cela voulait-il dire que Matt était… ?

Allura baissa les yeux vers son visage pincé et mit ses peurs de côté. Il n'était pas encore mort, bien que la magie des druides l'ait laissé dans un sale état. Allura posa une main sur son front et fit appel à sa quintessence, espérant pouvoir le délivrer d'une partie de sa douleur jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent le placer dans une capsule de soin.

Cependant, Matt se convulsa à son toucher, laissant échapper un cri de douleur si fort qu'elle retira aussitôt sa main.

Il se tut aussi vite. Seul le sifflement de l'air entre ses dents montrait que quelque chose s'était bien passé, mais Allura n'allait pas tenter à nouveau sa chance.

Elle prit Keith à la regarder, bien qu'il détourna vivement les yeux vers la bataille à l'extérieur et ouvrit le feu sur un escadron de chasseurs qui poursuivait le lion noir. Il ouvrit la bouche, marqua une pause, puis dit :

— Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?

Allura regarda Matt un long moment. La bataille n'était pas encore terminée, mais l'état de Matt l'inquiétait et de toute manière, ils devaient faire leur rapport à Kya et Nue. Prenant une grande respiration, Allura réactiva son transmetteur.

— Lance, Shiro, retournez à Faus. Il faut qu'on réévalue la situation.

 

* * *

 

Orgul abattit son poing à travers l'écran, éliminant le texte passif-agressif envoyé par l'équipage d'Haggar. La sorcière pouvait mettre autant de condescendance et de petits mots intelligents qu'elle voulait dans son message, mais cela ne changeait rien aux faits.

Elle se retirait.

 _« En raison de votre incapacité à réprimer une rébellion » mon cul, oui,_ pensa Orgul, quittant la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose de plus productif à faire. Ce n'était pas de  _sa_ faute si la bataille de Berlou s'éternisait ; c'était Dusan qui était en charge. Vrekt, ce n'était même pas de sa faute à lui si la précieuse arme d'Haggar avait été mise en pièces. Orgul aurait volontiers poussé ses hommes à faire face aux lions de Voltron ; la moitié n'étant pas là, ils n'auraient pas constitué une très grande menace.

Mais non, Haggar devait s'immiscer et s'approprier toute la gloire, comme d'habitude. Enfin, elle avait échoué cette fois-ci, et Orgul ne prit pas la peine de réprimer sa satisfaction. Haggar était le bras droit de l'empereur Zarkon depuis trop longtemps. Qu'elle rentre la queue entre les jambes. Orgul et Dusan s'occuperaient de la rébellion sans sa magie et Orgul retrouverait sa place parmi les princes.

Des assistants et des sous-officiers s'affairaient autour d'elle, leur nervosité trahissant leur désir de se trouver loin,  _très_ loin de sa fureur, mais ils savaient qu'il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils ne se laissent pas distraire. Orgul n'était pas une femme qui aimait qu'on la fasse attendre et avec la manière dont se déroulait sa journée, l'énerver était une manière des plus rapides de se faire larguer. Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil à son bracelet de contrôle, espérant que Dusan ait (enfin) répondu à sa demande de réunion stratégique d'urgence, mais elle n'avait reçu que des notes de service des coordonnateurs de troupes décomptant leurs pertes (sévères) et des ingénieurs en chef la tenant informée de l'état de son vaisseau de guerre (déprimant).

Une fois à la porte du pont de communication, Orgul abattit la main sur le scanner avec tant de force que le verre se craquela et plusieurs assistants autour d'elle tressaillirent au bruit que cela produisit.

Orgul les ignora, indiquant à Luba de contacter Dusan alors qu'elle prenait place derrière son panneau de communication. Luba était pile la bonne combinaison de loyale et insolente, lançant une transmission d'urgence sans se donner la peine de laisser à Dusan l'option de la décliner. Son visage était tendu quand il apparut devant Orgul.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Orgul ? gronda-t-il. J'essaye de limiter les dégâts, là.

— Tout comme moi.

Orgul tapota son bracelet de contrôle et envoya à Dusan une autre copie du message d'Haggar.

— Tu l'as reçu ?

Dusan s'interrompit pour regarder son poignet, grimaça, puis continua de taper frénétiquement sur son clavier.

— Vrekt. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

— Pas d'imp– (La main d'Orgul s'enroula autour du fourreau à sa taille.) Dusan, il faut que tu prennes la situation en main. Si on ne met pas cette vermine sur la défensive rapidement, ils–

— Je m'en  _occupe_ , Commandante.

La voix de Dusan s'était terminée dans un grognement et il leva les yeux de son écran juste le temps de la fusiller du regard.

— Dis à tes troupes d'engager le combat avec leurs chasseurs. Il nous faut un peu d'air si nous voulons faire la moindre percée.

— Et Voltron ? Comment on s'occupe  _d'eux_?

— Tu as tes ordres, Orgul, et j'ai un vaisseau de guerre en pièces au milieu d'un foutu désert, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Il coupa la communication avant qu'Orgul ne puisse protester. Elle jura, mais se mordit la langue avant qu'elle ne puisse se mettre à pester sur la lâcheté de Dusan.

Le bracelet de contrôle d'Orgul bipa, indiquant un nouveau message : l'analyse qu'elle avait demandée venait d'être terminée. Au moins une personne sur son vaisseau faisait son boulot correctement. Elle regarda la carte jointe au message et fut forcée d'admettre qu'Haggar pouvait se rendre utile.

Elle se tourna vers Luba.

— Lieutenant, vous êtes aux commandes.

Pivotant, Luba la dévisagea d'un regard calculateur. Elle ne montra pas sa surprise, mais il y avait un air de prudence sur son visage qui indiquait sa peur et sa confusion.

— Chef ? fit-elle.

Orgul se dirigea vers la porte, des plans et des facteurs de risque tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Elle pourrait envoyer un escadron… Elle  _devrait_ envoyer un escadron, mais si cette invasion merdique lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était qu'on n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Elle quitta Luba sans un mot d'explication.

 

* * *

 

L'atterrissage fut plus difficile qu'il ne devrait l'être, mais Shiro avait du mal à se concentrer sur le vol. Son corps était parcouru d'une sensation étrange, comme si sa peau ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. La présence d'Haggar dans son esprit avait disparu, mais elle avait laissé derrière elle comme une trace de boue et de moisissure. Personne n'avait mentionné ce qui s'était passé et il craignait de demander. Il ne pensait pas avoir tué qui que ce soit, et le fait que c'était sa première pensée en disait déjà bien assez. Le visage d'un Nyxt sans nom l'observa depuis le coin de sa vision.

Ses mains tremblaient et il resta un instant devant les contrôles, la présence du lion noir grattant de façon inconfortable au seuil de son esprit. Shiro le chassa, le cœur battant contre ses côtes. Il avait eu assez d'intrus dans son esprit pour la journée.

La douleur du lion fit écho au fond de lui comme si elle venait de très loin et Shiro s'affaissa.  _Je ne peux pas faire ça,_ pensa-t-il.  _Je ne peux pas être un paladin. Je ne fais que mettre les autres en danger._

Matt était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Shiro était revenu à lui et avant cela…

_Allura a dit qu'il allait bien. Tu imagines des choses._

Mais si Matt allait bien, n'aurait-il pas dit quelque chose ? Ses cris, réels ou imaginaires, résonnaient toujours aux oreilles de Shiro. Les lumières du cockpit s'éteignirent et Shiro se força à se lever, à descendre la rampe et à traverser le hangar en direction du lion rouge.

La vue de Matt, immobile dans les bras d'Allura, faillit lui faucher les jambes, mais il fit quelques pas maladroits en avant, engourdi et nauséeux. Il s'arrêta avant d'arracher Matt à Allura, mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Il respirait, les sourcils froncés sous la douleur, et le soulagement et l'inquiétude clouèrent Shiro sur place.

Il ravala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, cherchant sa voix :

— Que… ?

Lance rugit en dépassant Shiro, agrippant le bord de l'armure de Keith pour le secouer.

—  _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

Keith chancela, visiblement sous le choc.

— Je n'ai rien–

— Lance ! s'exclama Allura. Lâche-le.

Il se tourna vers elle, tenant toujours Keith d'une main.

— Mais…  _Matt,_ protesta-t-il.

— C'est Haggar qui a fait ça, dit Allura. Pas Keith.

Shiro se raidit au nom de la sorcière, les yeux rivés sur le visage pâle de Matt.  _J'aurais dû l'en empêcher. J'aurais dû être capable de le protéger._ Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pouvait diriger les paladins de Voltron ? Il ne pouvait même pas protéger Matt.

— Va chercher de l'aide.  _Maintenant,_ Lance, ajouta Allura alors que Lance ouvrait la bouche pour protester à nouveau.

Il hésita encore un peu, fusillant Keith du regard, avant de quitter prestement le hangar.

Shiro écouta le son de ses pas lourds et précipités s'estomper, mais il ne pouvait quitter Matt du regard.  _C'est Haggar qui a fait ça. L'estomac de Shiro se retourna. Il ne savait que trop bien ce dont Haggar était capable. Ce qu'elle faisait avec sa magie. Matt n'était pas censé en être victime. Il n'était pas censé souffrir. C'était pour cela qu'il avait pris sa place dans l'Arène, non ? Shiro était plus âgé. Il avait subi plus d'entraînement physique intensif. Il pouvait le supporter. Il pouvait supporter n'importe quoi._

__

Sauf la vue de Matt, immobile, pâle et gémissant de douleur.

— Il va s'en sortir ? demanda Keith, restant près de Shiro.

Allura hésita et son silence lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans les côtes.

— Il s'en sortira. Je le jure, dit-elle finalement.

De longues secondes passèrent. Allura allongea Matt sur le sol et Shiro s'agenouilla à ses côtés, plaçant sa tête sur ses genoux. Quelqu'un avait retiré le casque de Matt et ses cheveux châtains s'accrochaient à son visage en vagues moites. Ils étaient plus longs que dans les souvenirs de Shiro, son visage plus fin et ses yeux cerclés d'ombres profondes. Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Shiro aurait aimé le savoir. Il aurait aimé s'assurer de ne pas avoir condamné Matt en l'envoyant ailleurs.

Lance finit par revenir, un trio de Berlounais sur les talons. Deux d'entre eux portaient une civière rudimentaire et ils y posèrent Matt pendant que le troisième passait une sorte de scanner au-dessus de sa tête et de son torse, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Shiro s'accrocha à la main de Matt, suivant les médecins précipitamment alors qu'ils l'emmenaient. À la porte, Allura l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule. Pendant un moment, Shiro pensa à l'ignorer et à les poursuivre. Elle faisait un meilleur paladin, de toute manière.

Au lieu de ça, il se stoppa. Matt parti, la réalité de la situation le frappa en force. Ils avaient détruit l'arme d'Haggar, mais c'était une victoire vide de sens. Elle avait toujours le pouvoir de s'emparer du corps de Shiro, un fait dont il était conscient et qu'il avait redouté durant les quatre derniers mois. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il s'était convaincu que ce n'était pas un problème, qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'utiliser, que son pouvoir s'était effacé avec le temps.

Bien sûr.

Il se tourna vers Allura, essayant de trouver comment lui dire qu'elle devait piloter le lion noir à nouveau, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

— Il faut qu'on se dépêche, dit Allura. Vous trois devez retourner dans les airs. Je coordonnerai les opérations avec les Berlounais et vous conseillerai sur le plan d'action.

L'aveu se coinça dans la gorge de Shiro.

Lance, d'un autre côté, n'hésita pas.

— Attends, attends, attends,  _quoi_? Nous  _trois_? Qu'est-ce que… En quoi ça le concerne,  _lui_? s'exclama-t-il, pointant un doigt juste sous le nez de Keith.

Allura le fusilla du regard.

—  _Keith_ , dit-elle patiemment, va piloter le lion rouge.

Lance recula avec un air horrifié.

— Impossible. Hors de question. Et Matt alors ?

— Matt n'est pas en mesure de voler pour le moment.

— Et  _toi_ alors ?

Allura poussa un petit soupir impatient.

— Nous n'avons pas le temps. Le lion rouge a choisi Keith et il va falloir que tu l'acceptes. Maintenant, partez. Je vous contacterai quand je serai au centre de commande.

Alors qu'elle pivotait pour s'en aller, Shiro inspira un grand coup. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il devait lui dire. Elle devait savoir à qui elle avait donné les rênes de cette équipe.  _Je coordonnerai les opérations avec les Berlounais. Ils ont besoin de toi en l'air._

Le moment passa.

Lance marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe en espagnol, fusilla Keith du regard, puis pivota et se dirigea vers son lion. Keith se hérissa, mais se reprit visiblement et jeta un regard à Shiro.

— Ça va ?

— Oui, dit Shiro.

Keith fronça les sourcils. Il savait ce dont Haggar était capable ; il savait sûrement ce qui s'était vraiment passé tout à l'heure. Shiro regarda Lance partir, puis baissa le ton :

— Tu ne leur as pas dit. Que Haggar peut…

_Me contrôler._

Ce n'était pas une question et Keith ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de tapoter l'épaule de Shiro, se forçant à sourire avant de regarder derrière lui en direction de la silhouette immobile et attentive du lion rouge.

— Matt a dit qu'elle m'avait choisi, tu sais.

Ces mots firent sursauter Shiro et il se tourna vers Keith avec stupéfaction. Keith gigota, évitant son regard.

— Je pensais qu'il était fou. Je suppose que l'univers a le sens de l'humour, hein ?

— Keith–

Keith secoua la tête, reculant de façon à ce que sa main glisse de l'épaule de Shiro.

— Bonne chance là-haut. Ne me lâche pas aujourd'hui.

Il devrait dire quelque chose. Assurer à Keith qu'il avait sa place dans l'équipe, parce que c'était le cas.  _Le lion noir aurait dû te choisir._ Il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire fin et frêle.

— Bonne chance, Keith.

 

* * *

 

Allura jaillit dans la salle des commandes et fut accueillie par un mur de sons et de mouvements. Des Berlounais et une poignée d'étrangers s'agitaient, la plupart occupés par des projections holographiques et des rapports de données. Une douzaine de conversations se superposaient, les mots se mêlant les uns aux autres dans un énorme nœud de tension et de chaos à peine contrôlé. La peur et l'espoir étaient palpables sans pour autant que l'un submerge l'autre.

Elle trouva Kya et Nue au cœur de la tempête, penchés sur leur maquette du champ de bataille qui se mettait à jour en temps réel pour afficher l'emplacement des troupes et les faiblesses des Galras et des défenses berlounaises. Allura la parcourut du regard en s'approchant, analysant les grandes lignes de la bataille en l'état. La  _Norme_ était clouée au sol, déchiquetée par les explosifs berlounais. Quelques tourelles étaient peut-être toujours en état de fonctionner, mais le canon à photons n'était plus qu'un tas de métal fondu.

Le  _Héraut,_ par contre, était toujours en l'air et plus qu'opérationnel. La cité trembla et ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'Allura avait quitté le hangar. Des alarmes retentirent des panneaux de contrôle de la salle et une section des boucliers de la ville sur la carte holographique tourna au rouge.

— Canon à photons ? demanda Allura.

Kya acquiesça.

— Comment vont les boucliers ?

— Ils tiennent le coup, dit Nue. Et votre équipe ?

— Ils s'apprêtent à rejoindre la bataille, répondit Allura en retirant son casque, essuyant la sueur de son front. Nous avons réussi à neutraliser l'arme d'Haggar.

— En effet, acquiesça Kya, appuyant sur un bouton du panneau de contrôle.

Une vidéo apparut dans les airs par-dessus la carte, montrant le vaisseau-amiral d'Haggar – bancal, tordu et avec un morceau en moins au niveau de son ventre – disparaissant au travers d'un trou de ver.

— Elle s'est retirée.

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Allura malgré elle. Haggar partie, leurs chances augmentaient de beaucoup.

Le regard de Nue lui indiqua qu'elle se réjouissait trop vite.

— Nous avons détecté quelque chose sur nos scanners de longue portée.

— Quoi ?

L'image qui apparut sur la carte lui répondit. Trois signaux s'approchaient de Berlou depuis des directions différentes, assez importants pour qu'Allura ne puisse prétendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de vaisseaux de guerre. Orgul avait appelé des renforts. Allura jura dans sa barbe et tapota ses boucles d'oreilles pour entrer en communication avec les paladins :

— Haggar est partie, mais nous allons avoir de la compagnie.

— Quelle sorte de compagnie ? demanda Lance avec suspicion.

Allura jeta un regard aux scanners et grimaça.

— Trois autres vaisseaux de guerre. Préparez-vous.

Lance jura, Keith grogna et Shiro poussa un long soupir.

— On peut le faire, dit-il. Gardez votre calme.

Malgré la situation, Allura sourit. C'était agréable d'avoir une autre personne posée dans l'équipe. Une fois que tout serait fini, en assumant qu'ils y survivaient tous, Allura aurait l'occasion d'apprendre à connaître les nouveaux paladins et elle avait l'impression qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre. En attendant, elle envoya une prière silencieuse à l'ancien cœur d'Altéa et espéra que les autres sauraient s'en sortir.

Une autre explosion secoua la ville et Allura se tint à la console. Les tremblements ne durèrent qu'un moment, mais avant qu'Allura ne puisse discuter des plans de bataille avec les Berlounais, une nouvelle alarme se déclencha. Au début, Allura pensa que c'était simplement un autre avertissement concernant les boucliers, en réponse au bombardement. C'était préoccupant, mais du moment que les paladins parvenaient à attirer l'attention de Dusan, cela ne les mènerait pas à leur perte. Les boucliers berlounais avaient une remarquable propension à se régénérer.

Mais l'alarme ne se coupa pas après un moment de panique, comme à chaque fois auparavant. Elle continua de sonner, le bouclier de l'hologramme couvert de rouge.

Puis, assez brusquement, le bouclier et l'alarme s'évanouirent tous les deux.

Le sang d'Allura se figea dans ses veines.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle pensait déjà connaître la réponse.

Les doigts longs et sinueux de Nue vrillèrent la console à toute vitesse tandis que son visage se plissait plus que d'ordinaire. Iel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête, marmonnant quelque chose si bas qu'Allura ne put en distinguer le moindre mot.

Les yeux de Kya suivirent la ligne de texte apparaissant sur l'écran de Nue, sa peau rougeâtre tournant au rose blême.

— Les boucliers sont hors-service, dit-iel dans un murmure horrifié.

—  _Quoi ?_  Comment ? Ont-ils frappé quelque chose ?

— Quelqu'un les a désactivés, dit Kya, la voix étrangement plate. Ils n'ont pas subi de dégâts. Ils se sont juste… éteints.

_Des saboteurs._

Allura appuya sur un bouton sur son bras, copiant la carte de la base depuis la console. Elle la fit apparaître, marquant l'emplacement du générateur de barrière principal, puis se tourna vers la porte.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle. Je vais les arrêter.

Elle s'en alla avant que Kya ou Nue ne puissent l'en dissuader.

 

* * *

 

— Paladins, répondez.

La voix d'Allura siffla dans le transmetteur de Lance, grésillante et distordue, comme s'il y avait une sorte d'interférence. Ou… eh bien, quelque chose du genre. Lance ne savait pas si un système de communication alien pouvait  _avoir_ des interférences. Il ne savait déjà pas grand-chose au sujet des systèmes de communication  _terriens._ C'était le boulot de l'opérateur radio, alors Lance avait toujours laissé Pidge s'occuper de ces trucs sans intérêt.

Mais Pidge n'était pas là pour le moment et Lance ne pouvait qu'essayer de deviner pourquoi la qualité audio était si pourrie.

— On vous reçoit, Princesse, dit Shiro, aussi courtois et professionnel que jamais.

C'était agréable… non ? Il avait l'impression d'être à la Garnison, en simulation et qu'au moins une personne ici avait sa place dans un siège de pilote lors d'une bataille d'importance vitale pour le destin de l'univers. Avoir Shiro avec eux, avec ses nerfs d'acier et sa voix rassurante et son sang-froid était… agréable.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas Allura.

Lance s'en voulut de penser ça. Shiro était une légende. Mieux encore, il était son  _idole._ Il devrait être  _aux anges_ de voler à ses côtés. Peut-être que Keith était une addition merdique à leur équipe, mais Shiro ne devrait pas laisser un arrière-goût amer sur sa langue. C'était juste que… Chaque fois qu'il entendait la voix de Shiro à la place de celle d'Allura, cela lui rappelait où il était et à quel point il était dépassé par les événements.

— Il y a un saboteur à Faus, dit Allura.

Lance prit une brusque inspiration et les deux autres paladins se plongèrent dans un silence sinistre.

— Nous gérons la situation, mais le bouclier principal est tombé. Il faut que vous empêchiez les Galras de s'approcher de la ville jusqu'à ce qu'on ait restauré le courant.

 _Merde._ Les doigts de Lance se resserrèrent autour des contrôles. C'était mauvais. C'était très, très mauvais. Il ne savait pas comment un Galra avait réussi à infiltrer Faus, ou s'il y avait un traître à l'intérieur, ou s'ils avaient quelqu'un comme Pidge qui pouvait pirater un grille-pain depuis la lune, mais il savait que les choses étaient passées de danger normal à un danger du genre « des millions de personnes vont mourir si tu te plantes ». Des images d'usines bombardées, de maisons en feu, de trous dans le sol et d'un grand nombre de corps envahirent ses pensées et il s'efforça de se concentrer.

 _Ne pense pas à ça,_ se dit-il (parce que c'était utile).  _Concentre-toi sur Blue, la bataille et les Galras._ Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lion rouge. Keith avait coupé son signal vidéo, laissant un cadre vide au coin de l'écran de Lance en dessous de celui de Shiro. Ce cadre le narguait, aussi accablant que la vidéo l'aurait été.  _Il y a un Galra dans le lion rouge,_  disait cette boîte vide.  _Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas le voir qu'il n'est pas là._

Il se demanda si Keith était celui qui avait fait tomber le bouclier. C'était impossible, bien sûr. Keith n'avait quitté les paladins que l'espace de cinq minutes (n'est-ce pas ?) et il n'aurait pas pu faire le moindre dégât lors de ce court laps de temps (pas vrai ?).

Lance essaya de se dire qu'il exagérait. Matt et Allura semblaient avoir confiance en Keith et ils étaient en général plus intelligents que Lance. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ne se méfiaient pas assez. Shiro pourrait se tromper à son sujet. Si Keith était un espion, il  _devait_ être doué pour jouer les innocents et se faire des amis. Et sans Shiro, quelle preuve avaient-ils vraiment que Keith était de leur côté ? Un couteau ? La belle affaire.

Ok, Lance était plutôt certain que Keith et Shiro étaient bel et bien ceux qui les avaient contactés à bord du château-vaisseau avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent. Leur conversation avait tourné court, mais Lance reconnaîtrait cet ego n'importe où. Keith pensait qu'il était tellement plus doué que Lance juste parce qu'il avait tué Sendak (sauf qu'il ne l'avait  _pas_  tué) et il avait ce stupide air condescendant  _je n'ai pas le temps de te dire à quel point je suis meilleur que toi alors on va passer directement au moment où c'est juste un fait reconnu_ , et ça l'irritait au plus au point.

…Pas que Lance n'avait pas confiance en Keith à cause d'une fierté blessée. Purée, il n'était pas  _si_ puéril. Il voulait juste protéger ses amis et Keith n'arrangeait pas son cas avec son mauvais caractère.

À ce stade, Keith et Shiro avaient déjà rejoint la bataille, traquant tout vaisseau galra qui s'approchait trop de la ville. Keith fit une sorte de manœuvre virevoltante extravagante et tape-à-l'œil pour abattre une frégate et un escadron de chasseurs, parce  _qu'évidemment_ qu'il voulait se la péter.  _Quel arrogant petit–_

Lance se pencha en avant, plongeant dans la mêlée.  _Très bien._ Il se battrait aux côtés de Keith pour le moment. Pas comme si on lui avait donné le choix, de toute manière. Mais pour autant qu'ils devaient s'associer, Lance allait montrer à cet enfoiré violet ce qu'un véritable paladin de Voltron pouvait faire.

 

* * *

 

Allura laissa son transmetteur activé en se dirigeant vers les générateurs de barrière, mais le signal était pour le moins aléatoire. C'était peut-être dû au nombre de personnes utilisant leur transmetteur au même moment ; Allura devait se frayer un chemin à contre-courant alors que les gens fuyaient sous les rumeurs d'infiltrés galras, cherchaient leurs proches ou accouraient à leur poste suite à l'appel général de Nue les informant du changement du cours de la bataille. Mais le volume des transmissions ne pouvait être tenu complètement responsable de la qualité se dégradant rapidement du canal d'Allura. Cela s'empirait de plus en plus alors qu'elle s'approchait des générateurs du bouclier principal, ce qui suggérait soit que le saboteur possédait quelque chose qui bloquait les signaux, soit que ce qu'il avait utilisé pour abattre le bouclier affectait également les communications de la zone.

— Princ…

La voix de Kya était faible et brouillée à l'oreille d'Allura et elle s'arrêta de bouger un moment pour écouter la transmission.

— …problème. Les boucliers secondaires numéro deux et… tombés. Les équipes de sécurité ne…

Le reste du message était brouillé, mais Allura en avait assez entendu. Elle regarda sa carte à la recherche des générateurs de barrière secondaires et changea de cap en direction de celui marqué du chiffre deux. Le générateur trois était placé entre ce dernier et le principal et Allura espérait que le saboteur était du genre opportuniste et frappait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage en bordure de la ville. S'il disposait d'un plan pour mettre la résistance hors course ou s'il y avait plusieurs saboteurs agissant indépendamment, cela serait beaucoup plus difficile.

Deux gardes berlounais gisaient à l'entrée du générateur numéro deux, mais Allura n'avait pas le temps de les déplorer. Il y avait deux générateurs de barrière à même distance de cet emplacement, séparés l'un de l'autre par un demi-mark. Elle perdrait de précieuses minutes si elle faisait le mauvais choix, mais le bavardage du côté des paladins ainsi que le canal la liant à Kya et Nue s'étaient coupés.

Un coin de son esprit lui indiqua que les Galras devaient alors utiliser une sorte de brouilleur pour bloquer les barrières, ce qui était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Cela voulait dire que les Galras n'avaient pas pris le temps de détruire physiquement les générateurs de barrière ; si la résistance pouvait trouver et désactiver les brouilleurs, ils pourraient restaurer les boucliers. Malheureusement, les brouilleurs étaient déjà des appareils de la taille d'une main dix mille ans plus tôt. Depuis le temps, Zarkon pouvait avoir créé quelque chose de la taille d'un ongle. Cela pourrait prendre des heures pour tous les localiser, surtout si le saboteur parvenait à en semer d'autres avant qu'Allura ne l'arrête.

Elle regarda à nouveau sa carte. Le chemin que suivait le saboteur jusque-là ne semblait mener nulle part en particulier. Pas au centre de commande, pas au district industriel. Le générateur six, un des deux se trouvant à proximité d'Allura, protégeait un petit regroupement de hangars, mais les vaisseaux de la résistance étaient déjà en l'air. Le générateur sept, au sud d'ici, protégeait un secteur résidentiel où se trouvait une des cliniques médicales principales.

Allura se précipita en direction du générateur sept. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit la bonne direction, mais elle ne pouvait risquer la vie des civils s'y trouvant. Son intercom revint à la vie alors qu'elle quittait le rayon d'action du brouilleur et, pendant un long moment, elle craignit avoir fait le mauvais choix. La voix de Shiro lui parvint un bref instant, ordonnant aux deux autres paladins de flanquer un escadron de chasseurs. Bien qu'il semblait tendu, il avait une bonne maîtrise de lui-même. Le lion noir ne l'avait pas choisi pour rien.

Alors qu'Allura s'apprêtait à changer de destination, le signal commença à s'éteindre à nouveau. Un autre brouilleur avait été activé. Elle ne ralentit pas avant d'atteindre le bloc logeant le générateur de barrière, puis s'arrêta pour tendre l'oreille. Les tunnels qu'elle avait croisés le long des derniers blocs étaient mortellement silencieux, leurs occupants s'étant enfuis ou cachés. Ils savaient que quelque chose était en train de se passer et étaient assez intelligents pour rester à l'écart.

Allura était contente qu'ils soient en sécurité. Elle était encore plus reconnaissante pour le silence l'entourant, puisque cela lui permit de détecter les bruits de pas d'une personne solitaire passant au coin de la rue, s'éloignant du générateur.

Désirant avoir eu l'idée de prendre un pistolet avant de partir à la chasse au saboteur, Allura fonça au coin de la rue et évita de justesse un tir laser en pleine poitrine. Le Galra se trouvant devant elle portait une armure sur laquelle était gravé l'emblème rouge d'un commandant. Elle était grande et large d'épaules, aux longues oreilles, un nez retroussé et de grandes dents visibles entre ses lèvres, et Allura ne saurait dire qui vaincrait dans un concours de force.

Le Galra tira à nouveau et Allura plongea à couvert.

Elle aurait vraiment dû prendre un pistolet.

 

* * *

 

Pidge plongea en premier dans le trou de ver. Iel ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, mais iel s'attendait au pire. Au final, cela avait pris à Hunk une heure pour remettre Yellow d'aplomb, soit assez longtemps pour que Pidge ait le temps d'installer un convertisseur et une protection avant d'accrocher son prototype de générateur d'électricité au système de Green. Iel était à peu près sûr·e que c'était sans danger, mais ne savait pas si cela allait  _fonctionner._ Pressé·e comme iel était, iel n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'examiner le bouclier de Green alors il y avait une chance sur deux qu'iel n'ait installé qu'un simple cierge magique.

Des rapports de Berlou continuèrent d'affluer, brouillés et confus. Quelqu'un avait reçu des renforts, la résistance ou les Galras, ou peut-être même les deux, et une sorte d'arme était mentionnée ?

C'était difficile de tirer quoi que ce soit de ces messages fragmentés et hâtifs, surtout qu'ils résultaient d'un jeu intergalactique de téléphone arabe, mais les choses allaient mal. Pidge passa les trente secondes de voyage au travers du trou de ver à se concentrer sur sa respiration, ses doigts dansant sur les contrôles.  _On ne fait qu'enchaîner les batailles, hein ?_

La seule chose qu'iel ne  _s'attendait_ pas à trouver de l'autre côté du trou de vert était les paladins manquants. Mais ils étaient là : trois petites têtes de lion sur son scanner, souriant à Pidge de leurs couleurs vibrantes. Cela n'aurait pas dû surprendre Pidge tant que cela. Iel avait espéré que les autres aient entendu le signal de détresse et se soient rendus à Berlou, et bien que Coran et Hunk se soient faits une raison, Pidge n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir qu'ils soient toujours en vie.

Pourtant, iel resta planté·e encore une longue seconde devant son scanner alors que le blocage galra repérait les nouveaux arrivants.

Pidge se remit de son choc avant de se faire tuer, abattant les chasseurs avec des tirs lasers soigneusement visés. Le nouveau module narguait Pidge, à quelques touches de ses doigts, mais iel résista à l'envie de l'essayer. Bien qu'iel voulait voir Green faire frire un essaim de galras, cela devrait ne servir que pour les cas d'urgence. Le plaisir de l'invention n'était pas une raison suffisante pour jeter la sécurité par la fenêtre. Du moins… pas tout de suite.

Hunk fila devant Pidge pour asséner un coup de boule à un chasseur, ce qui l'envoya dans les deux qui le suivaient, puis, étonnamment, il enchaîna avec une attaque à distance. Le château-vaisseau fut le dernier à sortir du trou de ver et Coran n'eut que le temps de faire exploser un unique chasseur avant que cela ne soit terminé. Pour un blocage, ce n'était pas très impressionnant, mais Pidge n'allait pas se plaindre. Matt était là.

Iel fonça en direction du signal de Matt, remarquant à peine les trois vaisseaux de guerre en orbite autour de Berlou. Ils se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la planète, mais ils avaient visiblement observé leur altercation. Des centaines de chasseurs supplémentaires s'en échappèrent, se dirigeant vers le château-vaisseau et les deux lions. Pidge enjoignit Green à accélérer un peu, espérant dépasser la vague de chasseurs avant qu'elle n'arrive, mais iel était un peu trop optimiste. Près de la moitié des Galras l'encerclèrent par-dessous, le reste décidant de tirer sur Pidge et Hunk par-dessus.

— Oh, n'y pensez même pas, marmonna Coran.

Un moment plus tard, des lasers illuminèrent le ciel, faisant tomber les Galras comme des mouches. Coran poussa un cri victorieux.

— Très bien, vous deux. Je vais devoir manier les défenses, ce qui veut dire que je suis coincé ici jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment. Passez devant et trouvez les autres.

— Les autres ? demanda Hunk, le souffle coupé.

Pidge sourit, passant au-dessus d'un autre barrage. Le bouclier de Green prit une bonne salve de tirs et la petite LED sur la console se mit à luire d'un vert prometteur.

— On les a trouvés, Hunk. Regarde ton scanner.

La réponse de Hunk ne parvint pas jusqu'au royaume des mots, mais Pidge en comprit le sens. De la joie, du soulagement, un refus obstiné de céder aux larmes.

 _Pareil pour moi, mon grand,_ pensa Pidge.  _Pareil pour moi._

Il y avait toujours un mur de chasseurs les séparant de l'atmosphère de la planète, mais Pidge en avait marre d'attendre. Jetant tout ce qu'iel avait appris sur les protocoles de sécurité, Pidge appuya sur la commande qui activait le nouveau générateur de souffle foudroyant. (Qui avait vraiment besoin d'un nouveau nom. Iel allait devoir y travailler plus tard.) Le cockpit vibra alors que l'arme s'enclenchait.

— Hunk ? dit Pidge en souriant. Tu vas vouloir reculer.

— Quoi, pourquoi ?

Pidge appuya sur la détente. Pendant une seconde à couper le souffle, l'air se mit à grincer et l'électricité craquela, et Pidge fut à moitié convaincu·e qu'iel allait mourir d'une mort très chaude et flamboyante. Puis Green rugit d'une façon aussi enjouée que terrifiante et le ciel tourna au blanc.

Pidge ferma les yeux pour se protéger de l'éclat, tournant la tête, mais des pois dansaient déjà sous ses paupières. Iel réalisa avec un peu de retard qu'iel n'avait pas  _entièrement_ réfléchi au fait que la foudre  _brillait_ et que cela serait difficile de viser avec. Iel allait définitivement devoir retravailler l'ensemble.

Green gronda et Pidge la sentit lui tendre le bras. C'était comme une poignée de main, comme une question, comme… comme quelqu'un qui tendait ses doigts à un chat pour le laisser renifler. Pidge n'hésita qu'un instant avant d'en faire de même, prenant à son tour contact avec son esprit d'une manière qu'iel ne pouvait vraiment expliquer. Le lien qu'iel partageait avec Green n'était pas quelque chose dont iel pouvait mettre des mots dessus et ceci approfondissait encore plus ce lien. Ce n'était pas de la simple conscience de la présence de l'autre, pas de simples coups de museau et émotions, mais… eh bien, cela lui rappelait la fois où ils avaient formé Voltron sur le Balméra. Cohésion et communication sans la moindre barrière.

Et puis, sans ouvrir les yeux, Pidge put voir la bataille autour d'iel. Les images avaient un rendu étrange, comme le filtre d'un appareil photo, sauf que Pidge ne saurait dire ce qui était différent. La foudre brillait toujours aussi intensément, mais cela ne lui brûla pas les yeux. Émerveillé·e, iel l'observa s'embrancher et s'ébranler, se jetant d'un chasseur à l'autre. Iel pivota, prenant plus de chasseurs dans la tempête et quelque chose dans la manière dont iel se mouvait ou dans celle dont les Galras se mouvaient lui donna le tournis. Tout était juste un peu plus rapide, un peu plus clair. Iel en avait la nausée.

La foudre ne dura que quelques secondes avant de mettre à sec la charge du bouclier, mais elle laissa derrière elle un énorme trou dans les défenses galras. Hunk et Coran étaient à court de mots et Pidge en ressentit un soupçon de fierté alors qu'iel plongeait en direction du cœur de la bataille, à la surface de la planète.

Pidge pouvait désormais voir le lion rouge devant iel, filant entre chasseurs et frégates et tirant dessus avec vitesse et précision. Le cœur de Pidge bondit dans sa gorge, battant à toute allure alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. C'était une bonne chose que Green lui prête sa vision, parce que la sienne se faisait terriblement trouble.

Une paire de chasseurs galras se sépara des autres, pourchassant le lion bleu. Il vrilla et tourna, mais il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser et il trembla alors que des lasers la prenaient par derrière.

— Lance ! rugit Hunk, envoyant plusieurs chasseurs à la casse en leur fonçant dessus.

Le lion bleu pivota et Lance fit un son étranglé et aigu.

—  _Hunk_!

— Oh,  _mec_. Tu sais pas comment c'est bon d'entendre ta voix.

Le rire de Lance était aussi larmoyant que la voix de Hunk.

— Toi comme moi, mon vieux.

Pidge cligna les yeux, sa connexion avec Green passant en arrière-plan alors qu'iel ravalait la boule dans sa gorge et se posait près du lion rouge.

— Matt, dit-iel, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Est-ce que ça va ?

— Euh…

Pidge ne reconnut pas la voix qui lui répondit et son estomac sombra.

La voix de Lance retentit dans l'intercom, plus froide qu'avant :

— Pidge, ce n'est pas Matt.

Les mains tremblantes, Pidge chercha le signal vidéo du lion rouge, mais le trouva désactivé. La colère et son ventre noué firent accélérer son cœur alors qu'iel appuyait sur une série de touches de son clavier. Iel n'avait jamais essayé de pirater un lion avant et le grognement profond de Green lui indiqua qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, mais Pidge s'en fichait. Iel avait traversé la moitié de l'univers, rejoint une rébellion et combattu un vaisseau de guerre galra pour trouver son frère, juste pour découvrir que quelqu'un  _d'autre_ avait pris sa place ? Hors de question.

Iel ne rencontra que peu de résistance du côté de Red, ce qui était peut-être dû au choc, la compassion ou de la simple indifférence. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour réactiver le signal vidéo.

Iel recula en avisant un officier galra, toujours vêtu de l'armure ennemie. La visière de son casque dissimulait ses yeux, mais ses lèvres étaient plissées dans une grimace et il était penché sur les contrôles comme s'il s'apprêtait à fuir.

Pidge poussa le lion vert à se placer droit dans le chemin de Red.

— Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer pourquoi il y a un  _Galra_ dans le lion de mon frère ? demanda-t-iel d'un ton bas et dangereux.

Le Galra se crispa davantage et sa grimace s'accentua. La colère de Pidge monta d'autant plus, à deux doigts de lui faire perdre le contrôle.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-iel. Où est Matt ?

— Attends.  _Katie_?

Pidge se hérissa.

— C'est  _Pidge_.

— Désolé, dit la nouvelle voix, et Pidge se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle venait du lion noir.

Iel se pencha sur son clavier pour pirater à nouveau le signal vidéo, mais il s'ouvrit spontanément, révélant un visage familier. Âgé et fatigué et presque méconnaissable sous l'armure galra qu'il portait, mais tout de même familier. Takashi Shirogane était venu dîner chez les Holt assez de fois pour qu'iel puisse le reconnaître, même s'iel retournait toujours dans sa chambre dès que le repas était terminé au lieu de rester pour discuter avec l'ami inintéressant de Matt.

Iel cligna des yeux.

— Shiro ?

— Ouais.

Shiro lui offrit un petit sourire, mais il disparut aussitôt alors qu'il pivotait pour s'occuper d'un escadron de chasseurs arrivant sur sa gauche. Lance et Hunk se bougèrent également, couvrant Pidge pendant qu'iel faisait face au lion rouge.

— Où est mon frère ? redemanda Pidge, parce que personne ne semblait vouloir lui livrer l'information et qu'il y avait toujours un ennemi installé dans le lion de Matt. C'est qui,  _lui_?

— C'est Keith, dit Shiro.

Pidge reconnut sa voix de conciliateur, celle qu'il utilisait sur Matt quand une nouvelle à la télé ou la politique de la Garnison le mettait dans tous ses états. Cela ne contribua guère à calmer Pidge.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un ami.

Pidge se renfrogna.

— Oh, bien sûr, et je suis un ours polaire rose dansant dans le désert du Sahara.

Lance pouffa de rire et le Galra laissa échapper un tout petit grognement. C'était sûrement pour l'intimider, mais Pidge avait de loin passé le stade de la peur.

— Mais ajournons cette précieuse petite conversation à plus tard, dit-iel. Où. Est. Matt ?

Shiro prit une profonde inspiration, cueillant deux autres chasseurs au vol avant de répondre :

— Il est blessé. Allura est avec lui.

Pidge se figea.

— Blessé ? Comment ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

— Nous n'avons pas le temps de–

— Il s'en sortira, Pidge, intervint Lance, la grimace tordue de son visage s'adoucissant alors qu'il rencontrait son regard. Il fallait juste qu'il joue les héros et se fasse mettre au tapis. Et, hey, ça m'énerve tout autant que toi, c'est sûr. Je préfère largement Matt à  _Keith_ , mais Matt s'est mis lui-même sur la touche pour cette fois. T'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il avant que Pidge ne puisse commencer à paniquer. Je t'aiderai à l'assassiner quand on en aura fini ici.

Pidge poussa un petit rire étranglé et hocha la tête.

— Je te prends au mot, tu sais.

Lance sourit.

— On va lui faire sa fête, Gunderson, t'inquiète.

Shiro observa l'échange en silence, un air étrange sur le visage. Cependant, quand il remarqua que Pidge le regardait, il se força à sourire.

— Lance a raison, Pidge. Ton frère s'en sortira. Maintenant, il est temps de sauver Berlou. Pour le bien de Matt.

— D'accord.

Pidge renifla, puis s'éloigna du lion rouge et replongea dans la mêlée.

 

* * *

 

_L'électricité brûlait à l'intérieur de lui, éclatante, incandescente et vivante. Elle remplissait ses poumons, sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pense sur le point de simplement éclater. Elle se rassemblait sous sa peau en poche d'agonie concentrée, des graines de quintessence attaquant ses os et ses nerfs._

_Il pensa avoir peut-être crié. Il pensa que c'était peut-être juste dans sa tête._

_Une pensée survit à la torture ; une seule._

Elle ne m'arrachera pas Shiro.

_Le temps que l'attaque s'arrête, il ne pouvait plus sentir son corps, mais il était conscient du mouvement. De l'arme au-dessus de lui attendant d'être détruite. Red visa et tira, et Matt se plaça entre Shiro et la sorcière, et un éclair noir les entoura, lui et Red. Après la douleur précédente, c'était presque un soulagement. Cela faisait mal, mais c'était une douleur distante. Il observa son arme brûler avec un plaisir sauvage._

_Après cela, il ne connut que les ténèbres._

 

* * *

 

Matt se réveilla en criant.

Il y eut du mouvement autour de lui. Des mains, le retenant par les épaules. Des voix.

Tout ce sur quoi il pouvait se concentrer était la douleur. C'était un feu dans ses os, du charbon incandescent éparpillé sous sa peau. L'obscurité s'accrochait à sa vision, sa bouche lui donnait l'impression d'être faite de coton et de cuivre. Il était allongé sur quelque chose de dur et étroit, des silhouettes se pressant autour de lui, une lumière aveuglante au-dessus de sa tête.

Red. Ou était Red ?

Un poids familier se cala dans la paume de sa main : son bayard. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'invoquer, mais cela lui permit de redescendre sur terre, de séparer le passé du présent. Les mains avaient quitté ses épaules, les silhouettes s'étaient éloignées un peu et quand la vision de Matt s'éclaircit, il vit une équipe de Berlounais en longues blouses médicales blanches se tenant à quelques mètres de son lit. Il se trouvait dans une clinique, des soldats blessés alignés dans des couchettes de chaque côté de lui.

Fermant les yeux, Matt se concentra sur sa respiration, repoussant les nœuds de douleur qui lui retournaient l'estomac. Il avait mal au crâne et ses mains tremblaient, mais il allait bien. Il était en vie. Il était en présence d'alliés. Tant qu'il se concentrait là-dessus, il pourrait s'en sortir. Son bayard, toujours inactif, reposait sur son estomac, son poids étrangement réconfortant. Quand la panique suffocante le quitta, Matt passa en revue ses souvenirs les plus récents, essayant de combler les trous. Ils avaient pris d'assaut l'arme d'Haggar. Allura et Keith avaient abordé son vaisseau. Matt avait été touché par une sorte de magie druidique et son corps le lançait à cette simple pensée, et Shiro… Quelque chose était arrivé à Shiro. Tout était flou après ça.

Après un moment, il balança ses jambes d'un côté de sa couchette et s'assit, s'arrêtant un instant le temps que sa tête cesse de tourner. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un bus. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour au camp d'entraînement à la Garnison, chaque muscle de son corps protestant face à l'exercice après avoir passé trop de temps sans suivre d'entraînement physique régulier. Même le plus petit mouvement lui coûtait.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que cette magie, mais cela lui en avait bien fait bavé.

Un médecin approcha, s'accroupissant pour se mettre au niveau de Matt.

— Mon nom est Leivi. Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-iel doucement.

Matt poussa un rire décousu.

— Très mal, dit-il honnêtement. Où sont mes amis ? Est-ce que Shiro– ?

— Les autres étrangers vont bien, dit Leivi. Ils se battent avec nos pilotes. Votre princesse est avec Kya et Nue.

Matt poussa un long soupir. Shiro allait bien. Lance allait bien. Allura allait bien. Keith… Matt se demanda si Leivi avait inclus Keith en parlant de ses amis. C'était un étranger, tout comme le reste de l'équipe. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il se battait aux côtés de Lance et de Shiro ?

Poser la question semblait un trop grand effort pour le moment, alors Matt se contenta de se poser au bord de sa couchette pour respirer, frottant son pouce contre la poignée de son bayard.

La pièce trembla. Leivi se crispa et jeta un regard au plafond. D'autres médecins, qui s'étaient éparpillés pour s'occuper d'autres patients, jurèrent ou gémirent de frayeur. Ils semblaient plus agités que les patients, même ceux qui étaient redressés dans leur lit et alertes.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, dit Matt à Leivi à voix basse. Pourquoi ne le dites-vous pas aux autres patients ?

Leivi le regarda avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la peur dans les yeux, avant de se tourner vers les couchettes les plus proches et les autres médecins. Personne d'autre n'avait entendu la question de Matt, mais Leivi semblait tout de même rechigner à lui répondre.

Matt se pencha en avant, serrant la main de Leivi dans la sienne.

— Je vous en prie, Leivi. Je suis un paladin de Voltron. Si nous sommes en danger, je pourrais peut-être aider.

— Vous êtes blessé.

— Juste un peu, mentit Matt.  _Je vous en prie_.

Pendant un moment, Matt pensa que Leivi allait simplement s'en aller, se replier vers la sécurité relative offerte par la compagnie d'un autre médecin. Iel semblait jeune et Matt présuma qu'iel se reportait aux autres médecins pour beaucoup de choses. Mais Leivi fléchit, passant une main sur son visage. Ses doigts étrangement longs, ses yeux entièrement noirs et sa peau cirée étaient bien éloignés de la physionomie humaine, mais la lassitude et la tension de son expression étaient universelles. Matt lui serra la main.

Leivi poussa un long soupir et parla d'une voix si basse que Matt dut se pencher en avant pour l'entendre :

— Les Galras ont infiltré quelqu'un dans Faus pour désactiver nos défenses. Le bouclier principal a été neutralisé il y a plus de dix minutes et le bouclier secondaire couvrant ce secteur s'est éteint juste avant votre réveil.

Matt se figea. Leivi grimaça et Matt se rendit compte qu'il lui écrasait la main. Il se força à assouplir sa prise.

— Y a-t-il une évacuation de prévu ?

— Le médecin en chef y travaille, mais nos transmetteurs ne fonctionnent plus non plus et il y a déjà peu de place dans la ville, et… (Iel jeta un regard à la porte du mur du fond.) Certains de nos patients sont dans un état critique. Nous ne pouvons simplement pas les jeter dans un bunker jusqu'à ce que la bataille soit terminée. Ils en mourraient.

— D'accord.

Matt se releva, retenant son souffle alors que son corps protestait au mouvement. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait rempli ses articulations de cailloux qui se broyaient les uns contre les autres alors qu'il se mouvait. Des pics de douleur lui lançaient le long de ses bras et jambes, se rassemblant à sa clavicule comme une flaque de lumière d'un blanc aveuglant. Il se força à respirer à travers ses dents serrées, relâchant la douleur en même temps, puis sourit faiblement à Leivi qui se tenait près de lui, se préparant à le rattraper si jamais il tombait.

— Où se trouve le générateur de barrière ?

Leivi écarquilla les yeux.

— Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, siffla-t-iel. Il y a des Galras.

Matt secoua son bayard joyeusement dans les airs, essayant de se donner un air confiant.

— Et c'est exactement pour ça que quelqu'un doit les éliminer. C'est mon boulot.

— Mais…

— J'ai déjà survécu à bien pire que ça, Leivi. Faites-moi confiance.

À la façon dont iel le regardait, iel ne le croyait pas, mais iel n'était pas en position de le contredire. Ils allaient tous mourir de toute manière si personne ne réactivait les boucliers. Après un autre instant d'hésitation, iel céda et indiqua à Matt le chemin jusqu'au générateur de barrière. Il s'empara de son casque qui se trouvait sur le sol à côté de sa couchette et l'enfila en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la clinique. Les communications, comme l'avait dit Leivi, étaient coupées et les couloirs devinrent tout aussi silencieux alors que Matt s'approchait du générateur sept. Soit les gens d'ici avaient fui vers un autre secteur protégé, soit ils se cachaient, attendant leur fin.

C'était étrange de traverser un endroit qui semblait si abandonné, surtout avec les secousses qui ébranlaient la ville à une fréquence de plus en plus élevée. Rien ne semblait toucher cette zone, bien heureusement, mais Matt avait l'impression de courir au désastre et les douleurs qui accompagnaient chacun de ses pas ne l'aidaient pas.

Un cri retentit devant lui et il accéléra l'allure. Il avait parcouru la moitié du chemin jusqu'à la première intersection lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la voix lui était familière. Allura. Jurant, Matt força son bayard à prendre la forme d'un pistolet, puis fonça au coin du tunnel.

Il n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour analyser la scène. Allura, non armée, se cachait derrière une pile de débris provenant d'un morceau de plafond. Elle venait de jeter un rocher de la taille d'un rottweiler sur l'officier galra qui lui faisait face. Le Galra l'évita puis leva une arme à feu en direction d'Allura.

Matt tira en premier, son laser traversant la cellule d'alimentation du pistolet galra. Il y eut un léger  _pop_ et l'arme se mit à crépiter de quintessence pure. Un rugissement outragé s'échappa de la gorge du Galra alors qu'elle la laissait tomber et elle se tourna vers Matt, les yeux brillant comme des charbons ardents dans le couloir poussiéreux. Une autre secousse ébranla la ville alors que Matt activait son bouclier, se préparant au combat.

Allura sortit de sa cachette et saisit le Galra par derrière, un bras autour de la nuque, l'autre coinçant son bras dans son dos. Le Galra se débattit, mais Allura resta en mouvement. Elle pivota en grognant et balança le Galra par-dessus son épaule. L'officier vola au travers du couloir et s'abattit contre le mur. Allura fusilla Matt du regard.

—  _Toi_ , dit-elle, tu devrais être en train de te reposer.

Matt leva les yeux au ciel.

— De rien.

Le temps n'était plus à la conversation ; le Galra s'était relevé, retirant des copeaux de pierre et de plâtre de ses épaules, avant de porter la main à la gaine autour de sa taille pour en sortir un long cylindre élancé. Il s'activa d'un appui sur un bouton et une vrille d'énergie violette s'en déploya, longue et sinueuse, s'amincissant à son bout d'une blancheur éclatante. Un fouet énergétique. Évidemment qu'elle possédait un fouet énergétique.

Matt serra les dents et se prépara à se battre.

 

* * *

 

Une onde de choc secoua Shiro alors que Pidge abattait les trois chasseurs poursuivant Black. Il marmonna un merci, activa la lame à sa mâchoire et fonça en direction des chasseurs qui harcelaient une paire de pilotes berlounais. Au dernier moment, Shiro coupa les réacteurs droits et pivota, attaquant les Galras de côté. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir avant qu'il ne les descende.

Les Berlounais inclinèrent leurs ailes en remerciement, puis filèrent en direction de Faus pour intercepter une frégate avant qu'elle ne l'attaque. Un petit coup d'œil suffit à Shiro pour voir que le bouclier était toujours hors-service. Les choses prenaient un mauvais tournant.

— Bon boulot, paladins, dit-il d'une voix crispée malgré sa tentative d'être plus encourageant.

Il fit pivoter le lion noir, observant le ciel à la recherche du moindre signe d'ennuis. Les autres disaient que Coran leur servait de yeux dans le ciel et c'était lui qui avait averti les forces terriennes de la ruée du  _Héraut_ sur la ville. Les chasseurs et les frégates faisaient déjà suffisamment de dégâts à Faus ; ils ne pouvaient laisser un vaisseau de guerre la dévaster d'autant plus.

Heureusement, le lion rouge disposait toujours des protocoles de sécurité galras et Keith avait fait fondre le canon à photons. Lance et Hunk avaient neutralisé les réacteurs déjà bien endommagés et ils étaient désormais tous les trois occupés à détruire les tourelles restantes. Ils faisaient en réalité une bonne équipe, si on oubliait les tensions entre Keith et Lance.

— Lance, surveille tes arrières, aboya Keith.

Le lion bleu se détourna d'une autre tourelle détruite, relâchant un mur de glace sur les chasseurs essayant de le prendre par surprise.

— Occupe-toi de tes affaires,  _Keith._ Je sais ce que je fais.

— Vraiment ? (Red rentra ses pattes et se laissa habilement tomber pour éviter un barrage de lasers, avant d'abattre trois de ses adversaires avec trois tirs parfaits.) Alors j'ai dû imaginer le cri de terreur que tu as poussé trente ticks plus tôt.  _Ah. Hunk. Fais-les partir._  Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Shiro soupira, chargeant la formation galra la plus proche avec Pidge. C'était l'une des dernières qu'il pouvait voir.

— Keith, Lance, soyez sympas. Vous êtes du même côté.

— C'est lui qui a commencé, dirent-ils au même moment, comme deux enfants de cinq ans privés de leur jouet préféré.

Pidge marmonna un «  _Wow_ » incrédule et fit pivoter son lion de façon à absorber un jet de laser par le bouclier de Green.

— Je me fiche de qui a commencé, dit Shiro, mitraillant une frégate de lasers jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrase dans le paysage roussi en dessous d'eux. On a de plus gros problèmes que ça.

— Et vous êtes sur le point d'en avoir encore plus, dit Coran.

Une fenêtre translucide apparut au coin de l'écran de Shiro, montrant la vue depuis le pont du château-vaisseau. Trois vaisseaux de guerre, le  _Punisseur,_ le  _Traqueur_ et la  _Légion,_ des vaisseaux de la ligne de front, avaient rejoint la bataille après la retraite d'Haggar. Jusque-là, ils s'étaient contentés de rester en orbite et d'écailler les défenses du Château des Lions, envoyant leurs chasseurs et frégates à la surface en renfort.

Maintenant que les lions de Voltron et la résistance berlounaise avaient rongé les rangs de leurs sous-fifres, les commandants semblaient sur le point de prendre plus activement part à la bataille. Le  _Traqueur,_ qui possédait une demi-douzaine de canons soniques à la place d'un canon à photons, et la  _Légion,_ un vaisseau blindé dirigé par des sentinelles, mais qui manquait en potentiel offensif, s'étaient séparés du  _Punisseur_ pour prendre de l'avance. Le  _Punisseur_ resta en arrière. Étant le seul vaisseau de guerre en état de marche possédant un canon à photons, c'était le seul capable de briser les défenses du château-vaisseau.

Shiro résista à l'envie de jurer. Lance et Pidge le faisaient déjà bien assez et Hunk donnait l'impression de souffrir d'une douleur physique.

— Encore ? gémit-il. Mec, j'en ai tellement  _marre_  de ces Galras–

Il se coupa et Shiro se tourna assez vite vers le signal de Keith pour le voir grimacer.

— Pardon.

— T'excuse pas, dit Lance. Les Galras commencent à me gaver aussi.

— Lance, dit Shiro d'un ton fatigué.

— Il n'a pas tort, marmonna Pidge.

Les épaules de Keith se voûtèrent, crispées de rage contenue.

— Ok, j'ai compris ! Tu me détestes. Félicitations, tu es la voix de la raison. Mais peut-être qu'au lieu de t'en prendre à moi, tu devrais t'occuper d'arrêter ceux qui essayent d'anéantir une planète entière ?

— Tu veux dire qu'il y a une différence ? railla Lance.

Shiro en vint à bout de sa patience.

—  _Assez_.

Il n'éleva pas la voix, mais il fut accueilli par un silence total.

— Lance, je sais que tu as peur.

— Q-Quoi ? bégaya Lance. Peur ? Moi ? Pas du t–

— Keith, je sais que tu es contrarié. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez tous pour Matt et je sais qu'Allura vous manque. Je sais–

Shiro s'interrompit, la culpabilité et le regret se condensant dans ses poumons, ne rendant pas facile la formulation de sa pensée. Il reprit :

— Je sais que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi et en Keith et je ne vous en veux pas. Tout arrive en même temps et c'est difficile de s'y ajuster.

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, rassemblant sa patience.

— Rien de tout ça n'a d'importance pour le moment.

La  _Légion_ et le  _Traqueur_ sortirent des nuages, leur taille massive éclipsant les lions et la cité à leurs pieds. Shiro ignora sa voix intérieure lui soufflant qu'ils avaient déjà perdu ce combat. Cela leur avait pris vingt minutes pour mettre le  _Héraut_ hors-service et ils avaient eu besoin de l'aide des canons muraux de Faus, qui avaient été détruits quand le bouclier principal était tombé. Trois boucliers secondaires avaient disparu depuis. Le temps que les lions se débarrassent des deux vaisseaux de guerre, la ville serait en ruine.

Shiro ferma les yeux et dirigea Black vers les vaisseaux de guerre en approche. Aussi désespérée que semblait cette bataille, ils devaient  _essayer._

— Écoutez-moi, dit-il, un ronronnement de plaisir balayant son lion alors que les quatre autres se plaçaient derrière elle. Les choses sont dures, mais nous nous en occuperons quand nous aurons  _gagné_. Pour le moment, une planète a besoin de nous. A besoin de  _Voltron._ Jusqu'à ce que Berlou soit en sécurité, nous ne sommes pas humains ou Galras. Nous ne sommes pas amis ou étrangers, anciens paladins ou nouveaux. Cela nous dépasse.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel la voix de Shiro résonna à ses oreilles. On aurait dit quelque chose qu'un étranger dirait, des mots qui appartenaient à un héros, pas à un ancien prisonnier de vingt-cinq ans qui avait passé l'année à faire de son mieux pour survivre.

Puis Keith relâcha sa respiration avec un sourire.

— Bien dit.

Pidge fit un son approbateur et Hunk hocha la tête. Même la moue de Lance laissa place à un sourire.

— Bon bah, très bien, alors, fit-il. Passez devant, Commandant Shirogane.

Shiro rit, se redressant un peu sur son siège.

— Je ne suis pas un commandant, Lance, dit-il. Mais… merci. Maintenant, allons détruire ces vaisseaux.

Les autres poussèrent des cris affirmatifs et Shiro se pencha sur l'accélérateur. Il pouvait sentir les autres en faire de même depuis les tréfonds de son esprit où la conscience du lion noir se tapissait. Avant qu'il ne puisse penser à quel point c'était étrange, le monde autour de lui se mit à changer.

 

* * *

 

Voltron percuta la proue de la  _Légion_ et le métal se froissa comme du papier. En cet instant, le vaisseau de guerre tournoyant dans les airs, la tête du lion rouge enfoncé quelque part entre l'usine de production de sentinelles et le générateur de bouclier, le choc traversa cinq esprits.

C'était difficile de dire qui était le plus surpris ; cela semblait se multiplier alors qu'il s'étendait pour remplir leur conscience collective, coloré que légèrement d'autres émotions. Le soulagement de Hunk, la rancœur de Lance, la confusion de Shiro, la joie de Pidge, l'émerveillement  _écrasant_ de Keith. Les esprits de Lance et de Keith s'effleurèrent et s'accrochèrent, la friction menaçant de déséquilibrer toute la connexion jusqu'à ce que Shiro insère son propre esprit entre les deux.

— Très bien, les gars, dit-il, s'efforçant de se concentrer.

Il était dépassé par les événements et les autres le voyaient bien, mais Hunk, Lance et Pidge lui fournirent des explications muettes, des souvenirs brumeux de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient formé Voltron. Shiro les assimila, ajusta sa prise sur les contrôles et relâcha leur tension collective dans un souffle.

— Montrons à Zarkon à qui il a affaire.

Lance et Hunk prirent appui sur la coque de la  _Légion_ pour s'envoler, laissant un énorme trou en dessous des générateurs de barrière, qui clignotèrent et gémirent en essayant de maintenir les défenses. Pidge et Keith relâchèrent leurs lasers qui déchiquetèrent la barrière affaiblie et traversèrent la coque de la  _Légion._ Le vaisseau brûla de l'intérieur, disséminant des morceaux de lui en tombant dans le désert en contrebas.

Voltron se tourna vers le  _Traqueur_ à temps pour le voir faire feu sur la ville avec ses six canons soniques.

Le désarroi, mêlé à la culpabilité et la peur, déchira le lien. Shiro pensa à Matt. Pidge cessa de respirer. Lance prit appui sur le vaisseau de guerre tombé derrière eux et ils foncèrent en direction du  _Traqueur,_ écrasant un canon à l'impact. Ils rebondirent et le  _Traqueur_ lâcha une autre salve de ses canons restants. Voltron se plaça entre le vaisseau et Faus pendant que Pidge levait leur bouclier.

— N'y pense même pas, dit-iel, grogna alors que les tirs les touchaient, forçant Voltron à reculer un mètre après l'autre. Hunk ! Il nous faut une puissance de frappe !

— Ouais ! Euh… forme le canon… machin chose !

Hunk inséra son bayard et un canon se forma sur l'épaule de Voltron. Le poids de Voltron se porta plus sur Lance pendant que Hunk visait les canons restants et les réacteurs du  _Traqueur._ Quelques secondes plus tard, le ciel fut illuminé de tirs lasers qui s'incurvaient en direction du vaisseau de guerre, défonçant ses défenses et oblitérant arme comme réacteur. Des explosions parsemèrent la coque du vaisseau.

Quand le barrage s'éclaircit, le  _Traqueur_ tomba de côté, silencieux et morne tandis que ses chasseurs se réunissaient autour de lui, poursuivis par les forces berlounaises.

Un éclat de fierté laissa bien vite place à l'inquiétude et d'un seul chef, les paladins se tournèrent en direction des ruines fumantes de Faus.

 

* * *

 

Le fouet d'Orgul grésilla en fendant l'air. Elle sourit, appréciant pleinement l'air de panique guère contrôlée s'affichant sur le visage de la princesse altéenne. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'Orgul n'avait pas affronté d'aussi près ses victimes. La chaleur de la bataille, l'odeur du sang et de la peur, la brûlure satisfaisante de ses muscles. La seule déception était que cette femme ne lui donnait aucune difficulté.

Elle s'était lancée dans la bataille sans arme, ce qui aurait été risible si ce n'était pas si déprimant. Sa vitesse et sa force auraient presque égalé Orgul si l'Altéenne parvenait à combler la distance, mais elle n'avait visiblement jamais fait face à un fouet auparavant. Peu l'avait fait. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'Orgul avait choisi cette arme. L'élément de surprise était presque aussi important dans un combat que la force et le fouet était assez dramatique pour convenir à un prince galra.

L'humain restait davantage en retrait que l'Altéenne, la douleur s'affichant dans toutes les lignes de son corps. Ses lasers étaient plus efficaces que la danse défensive de l'Altéenne, mais ce n'était toujours pas plus qu'une distraction embêtante. Orgul para un laser avec son protège-bras renforcé et fit claquer son fouet en direction de l'humain, qui écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle le forçait à lâcher son bouclier. Il tituba et Orgul frappa à nouveau, le touchant en plein torse.

Il s'écrasa contre le mur et son cri de douleur fut comme un chant de la victoire aux oreilles d'Orgul.

— Matt ! cria l'Altéenne, se précipitant vers lui alors qu'Orgul s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce.

La princesse se transforma en courant et attrapa le fouet d'Orgul avec des mains balméranes. L'odeur de la chair brûlée s'éleva dans le couloir, mais la princesse ne broncha pas. Il était probable qu'elle ne ressente pas la chaleur. Les Balmérans n'avaient pas seulement un caillou à la place du cerveau ; ils étaient également bâtis comme de la pierre.

Orgul claqua son fouet, essayant de faire lui faire lâcher prise, mais l'Altéenne tint plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible, ne lâchant rien avant que l'humain ne se relève. Elle tourna la tête, siffla un ordre, puis lâcha le fouet, pressant ses mains brûlées contre son torse alors qu'elle reprenait sa forme naturelle. L'humain hésita, œillant Orgul.

En jurant, il laissa son arme reprendre son état inactif, puis la fourra dans les mains de l'Altéenne. Elle la regarda d'un air surpris, puis leva les yeux vers le sourire pathétique de l'humain.

— Pour te porter chance, dit-il avant de pivoter et de s'enfuir.

Orgul l'observait s'en aller, stupéfaite, quand la princesse la toucha d'un tir laser. Orgul fit quelques pas en arrière et gronda alors que l'arme empruntée repassait de la forme d'un pistolet à une poignée toute simple. L'Altéenne sourit, écartant les jambes. Sa peau sombre se colora d'un violet encore plus sombre, son visage s'élargit et ses oreilles s'élevèrent un peu plus sur son crâne.

Une piètre imitation d'un Galra se tint devant Orgul, souriant de défi, et Orgul bouillit de rage. Elle se déchaîna, son fouet claquant contre le bouclier de l'Altéenne. Cela lui fit faire un pas en arrière, mais cela semblait contrôlé, comme si c'était sa décision et non une concession de sa part. Le pistolet reparut dans sa main et un tir unique siffla près de l'oreille d'Orgul. Orgul attaqua à nouveau, encore et encore, forçant l'Altéenne dans un coin. Le bout de son fouet toucha la joue de la princesse, laissant une fine ligne de sang rouge altéen se former contre sa fausse peau de Galra.

Évitant un autre laser, Orgul jeta un regard au compteur sur son poignet. Cela faisait presque cinq cents ticks qu'elle avait apposé le brouilleur sur le générateur sept. À tout moment maintenant–

La terre trembla et un grondement assourdissant résonna autour d'eux. L'Altéenne leva les yeux, l'air effrayé, et Orgul rit.

— Cinq cents ticks, dit-elle, levant le bras où son compteur continuait de s'écouler. Mon lieutenant pense que j'ai été capturée et a ordonné l'attaque.

— Mais vous serez tuée aussi !

Le sourire d'Orgul s'agrandit alors qu'un autre impact secouait la ville, plus proche qu'avant.

— Mieux vaut mourir que d'être capturée, dit-elle. C'est merveilleux, vous savez. D'avoir des subordonnés qui ne perdent pas de temps à questionner vos ordres.

Le prochain laser s'écrasa juste au-dessus du générateur sept et Orgul ferma les yeux de contentement, sachant qu'elle venait d'abattre un quart de la ville grâce à son plan. La pierre trembla, le métal hurla et de la poussière se mit à pleuvoir du plafond.

Puis, ce fut le silence.

Orgul ouvrit les yeux pour trouver un couloir juste un peu abîmé.

L'Altéenne, qui était tombée contre le mur, se releva et essuya le sang sur sa joue.

— Vous avez raison, dit-elle. La confiance entre alliés est extrêmement précieuse. Matt, les Berlounais ont pu localiser les autres brouilleurs ?

Il y eut un silence et son sourire se fit presque provocateur.

— Excellent. J'ai bientôt fini aussi.

L'horreur refroidit la fierté d'Orgul. Les brouilleurs… ils les avaient trouvés ? Impossible. Si c'était le cas, alors…

La princesse continua de sourire, une étincelle de pitié dans les yeux.

— Votre plan a échoué, Commandante. Rendez-vous et–

Orgul rugit, son fouet claquant en direction de la gorge de l'Altéenne. L'arme empruntée s'illumina et l'Altéenne leva un goupillon à trois têtes. D'un grand geste du bras, les têtes du goupillon s'enroulèrent autour du fouet d'Orgul et l'enserrèrent alors que la princesse tirait de toutes ses forces, attirant Orgul à elle. La princesse chargea, son arme disparaissant juste le temps de se démêler du fouet d'Orgul pour réapparaître sous la forme d'un javelot à tête crantée. Orgul fit quelques pas en arrière, essayant de prendre du recul. Son fouet était inutile à une si faible distance, mais maintenant que l'Altéenne était passée à l'offensive, elle ne lâchait rien. Orgul leva le bras pour se protéger de la pointe de la lance visant son cou, mais son adversaire changea de direction et porta un coup du bout de son javelot, balayant les jambes d'Orgul.

Elle atterrit sur le dos, essoufflée, une rapière rouge et effilée se plaçant sous son menton.

L'Altéenne n'était même pas à bout de souffle. Elle se tenait droite et immobile, le regard sombre rivé sur Orgul.

— Vous avez perdu, Commandante. Rendez-vous et je vous épargnerai.

C'était une claque en pleine face, une insulte pire que la défaite. La reddition n'était pas en option pour un Galra.  _La victoire ou la mort._ Orgul cria, levant son fouet dans une dernière attaque futile. Les lèvres de l'Altéenne se serrèrent alors qu'elle enfonçait son épée dans le cœur d'Orgul.

— Je suis désolée, murmura l'Altéenne.

Orgul rit jusqu'à ce que le couloir sombre dans l'obscurité.

 

* * *

 

Avec l'armée galra dévastée et un seul vaisseau de guerre en état de se battre, le combat eut tôt fait de finir. Voltron aida le château-vaisseau dirigé par Coran à mettre le  _Punisseur_ hors d'état de nuire avant de se séparer.

Même alors, il y avait encore beaucoup à faire. Il y avait des chasseurs et des frégates à soumettre et quelques milliers de nouveaux prisonniers galras à s'occuper, sans parler des blessés qui avaient besoin de soins et des énormes pans de la ville réduits en miettes. Allura était partie rejoindre Kya et Nue pour résoudre le problème des prisonniers, Coran avait posé le château-vaisseau juste à la bordure de la ville pour laisser les blessés critiques utiliser les capsules de soin, et Shiro et les autres paladins s'étaient dispersés dans la campagne, s'occupant des derniers Galras.

Coran prit la parole d'une voix qui commençait à montrer sa fatigue.

— Je détecte un nouveau trou de ver au-dessus de la planète, dit-il et pendant un moment, Shiro se crispa, s'attendant au pire. C'est… ouais, c'est le  _Kera_.

— Qui ? demanda Lance.

— La rébellion, dit Hunk. On les a rencontrés quand on vous cherchait et on les a aidés à se débarrasser d'un vaisseau de guerre galra qui les dérangeait.

Shiro se détendit, relâchant son souffle.

— Ça veut dire que vous pouvez enfin faire une pause ? demanda Matt, qui se trouvait à la surface.

Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis la fin du combat, mais même les quelques phrases courtes qu'il avait prononcées – expliquant comment Orgul avait saboté les défenses de la ville, comment Allura l'avait battue et comment personne ne comprenait comment elle avait pu s'infiltrer dans la ville – avaient grandement calmé Shiro.

Et pas seulement Shiro. Pidge et Lance s'étaient visiblement détendus à la confirmation que Matt était réveillé et à nouveau sur pied, et les paladins savaient que la seule raison qui maintenait Pidge en l'air était son sens du devoir qui s'appauvrissait à chaque seconde qui passait.

Shiro n'allait pas retarder les retrouvailles des Holt plus longtemps qu'il ne le devait.

— Le  _Kera_ sera-t-il capable de s'occuper des derniers vaisseaux que l'on pourrait avoir manqués ?

Coran rit d'une manière qui résuma l'incrédulité frivole qui les avait tous pris après la bataille.

— Ils devraient avoir la situation bien en main, Shiro, pas d'inquiétude. La commandante Anamuri s'y connaît en combat.

— Très bien, alors. Retournons au, euh… Est-ce vraiment un château ?

— Un château- _vaisseau_ , rectifia Pidge.

Shiro rit.

— Bien sûr. Autant pour moi.

Le lion noir sembla savoir où aller, ce dont Shiro était reconnaissant. Il était déjà assez fatigué sans avoir à perdre du temps à chercher où garer son nouveau chat géant. ( _Son chat._ Black ronronna de satisfaction et Shiro ne put s'empêcher de sourire.) Une fois sorti de son lion, Shiro se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et fut accueilli par du chaos sur ce qu'il supposa être la passerelle.

—  _Hunk_!

Lance n'était pas très large, mais il se projeta sur Hunk avec assez de force pour le plaquer contre le mur. Hunk rit et souleva Lance du sol dans une étreinte d'ours qui aurait écrasé une sentinelle galra. Les pieds de Lance eurent à peine touché le sol que Pidge le tacla par derrière, enfouissant son nez dans son dos.

— Aw, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Gunderson ? demanda Lance, tapotant maladroitement la tête de Pidge. Je t'ai manqué ?

Pidge le piqua dans le rein, le faisant siffler.

— Nan, ça me manquait juste d'avoir une cible facile.

— Très drôle. Viens là.

Pivotant, Lance enserra Pidge par le cou. Shiro pensa qu'il lui aurait sûrement tiré les oreilles si Pidge ne portait pas son casque. Il se contenta de tenir Pidge alors qu'iel essayait de se dégager.

Souriant, Shiro se tourna alors que le dernier ascenseur s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer Keith. Il resta près de la porte, observant les autres paladins avec méfiance. Shiro jeta un coup d'œil à Lance pour s'assurer qu'il était bien distrait par ses amis avant de se diriger vers Keith pour placer une main sur son épaule.

— Bon boulot, dit Shiro alors que Keith levait la tête.

Il avait retiré son casque, laissant Shiro voir son expression réservée.

— Je pense qu'on fait de meilleurs paladins que des justiciers, pas toi ? continua-t-il.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Keith, mais il le couvrit d'un son moqueur, levant les yeux au ciel et fixant la technologie altéenne qui parsemait la passerelle.

— Alors… c'est ce qu'on est, désormais ? demanda Keith.

Cette question semblait très sérieuse et Shiro le dévisagea un moment avant de répondre.

— J'aimerais bien. Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas l'intention me lâcher maintenant, si ? voulut savoir Shiro.

Keith se tourna vers lui, les oreilles tressautant comme s'il essayait de les empêcher de trahir ses pensées. Shiro serra son épaule.

— Je ne te forcerai pas à rester, Keith, mais… Ça ne sera pas pareil sans toi.

Keith savait dissimuler sa tension à la perfection, si bien que ce ne fut pas avant qu'il ne se relaxe, ses épaules s'affaissant sous la prise de Shiro, que ce dernier se rendit compte d'à quel point il était nerveux. Avec un petit sourire, Keith lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un autre endroit où aller.

Shiro ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Hunk, qui les attira tous les deux dans un câlin court mais enthousiaste. Quand Hunk les relâcha, Keith resta figé sur place, clignant lentement les yeux, le visage vide d'expression.

— Hunk ! s'exclama Lance en s'approchant, les mains sur les hanches. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce de traître ?

Hunk inclina la tête de côté, fronçant les sourcils.

— Quoi ?

Lance fit un geste vague en direction de Keith, qui se raidit à nouveau.

— C'est un  _Galra_.

— Et… ?

Lance laissa échapper une exclamation étranglée et Shiro se tourna vers Hunk, qui donna une tape dans le dos de Keith assez forte pour le faire trébucher.

Keith se rétablit rapidement et regarda Hunk avec prudence.

— Ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

— Non. Ça devrait ?

Hunk regarda autour de lui et, quand personne ne lui répondit, il haussa les épaules :

— Hé. Le lion rouge t'a accepté, ce qui veut dire que t'es un paladin. Purée, on a  _formé Voltron_ ensemble ! Si ça ne fait pas de nous des amis, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Keith baissa la tête pour dissimuler un petit sourire ravi qui faisait chaud au cœur. Tapotant le bras de Keith, Shiro fit un signe de tête reconnaissant à l'attention de Hunk.

Pidge alla se placer aux côtés de Lance, l'air mécontent.

— Il n'est pas le paladin rouge, dit-iel. C'est Matt.

Fronçant les sourcils, Hunk se gratta le menton.

— Ils ne peuvent pas l'être tous les deux ?

— Ça n'a jamais fonctionné ainsi.

Shiro se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et vit Coran à la porte, s'essuyant le front d'un mouchoir en soie. Il fit un signe de tête à Lance, puis s'approcha de Shiro et Keith en se caressant la moustache.

— Hmm.

Coran les regarda l'un et l'autre, puis se pencha en arrière, plaçant les mains sur ses hanches.

— C'est une énigme ! déclara-t-il. Nous allons devoir en reparler plus tard, vous deux… et il va vous falloir des surnoms. Je pensais à Red numéro deux et Chef Terrien, ça vous va ?

— Pas toi aussi, Coran, gémit Lance. Tout le monde est devenu fou ou quoi ?

Coran agita vaguement la main.

— Eh bien, ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous avons deux autres paladins à retrouver ! Suivez-moi !

 

* * *

 

Après avoir trouvé le dernier brouilleur, qui était caché comme tous les autres juste en dessous de la trappe de maintenance dans le dos du générateur de barrière principal, Matt était retourné à la clinique. Il avait l'intention d'aider à s'occuper des soldats et civils blessés, mais Leivi le força à passer un diagnostic. Et bien sûr, c'était au même moment que les autres avaient décidé de retourner au château.

— Vous n'avez pas déjà fait ça à mon arrivée ? demanda-t-il, remuant nerveusement alors que Leivi passait la sonde le long de son corps.

Ses douleurs avaient presque disparu pendant le combat contre Orgul (vive l'adrénaline), mais elles étaient toujours là et elles s'avéraient plus qu'un peu dérangeantes maintenant que sa vie n'était plus en danger. Pire que la douleur, cependant, c'était que ses amis l'attendaient tous au château à l'extérieur de la ville et il ne semblait pas pouvoir échapper à Leivi.

Leivi fronça les sourcils alors que Matt jetait un regard vers la porte pour la troisième fois en plusieurs minutes.

— Ne bougez pas. Et… si. Nous vous avons déjà scanné, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Une sonde défectueuse, peut-être.

Iel se mordit la lèvre, sa paire de yeux centraux se tournant vers le sol pendant que ceux extérieurs restaient concentrés sur sa tâche. Matt s'immobilisa, par pure curiosité. Il ne savait pas que les Berlounais pouvaient contrôler leurs yeux indépendamment.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça montrait ?

— Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, dit Leivi d'une façon qui n'était pas complètement rassurante. Bref, votre princesse veut s'assurer que la magie n'a pas fait de dégâts durables, alors je suis censé·e vous scanner à nouveau.

Iel lui offrit un sourire contrit et, après un dernier coup de scanner, iel recula.

— Et c'est fini. Ce n'était pas si difficile, si ?

— Une véritable torture, répliqua Matt. Dois-je attendre là ou… ?

Leivi leva les quatre yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de sortir.

— Je vous appellerai quand j'aurai les résultats. Ça peut prendre un moment, selon le nombre de scans prioritaires en attente. Allez-y.

Matt sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il était toujours dans son armure, d'une part parce qu'il avait eu trop à faire pour trouver le temps de revenir au château, d'autre part parce qu'il ne voulait pas se passer de son système de communication. Il avait trouvé du confort à l'écoute de Shiro, de Pidge et des autres se donnant des nouvelles sur le cours de la bataille.

En atteignant les rues à la surface, Matt accéléra l'allure, ignorant plus facilement la douleur en sachant que les autres n'étaient pas loin. Allura l'attendait aux portes de la ville, ou du moins ce qui en restait après le dernier assaut. C'était étrange de se trouver à la surface de la planète, à marcher entre les décombres, quand les Berlounais se trouvaient toujours dans les souterrains, mais Matt en savoura l'air frais. Il retira son casque et laissa le vent refroidir ses joues rougies alors qu'ils escaladaient les ruines du mur d'enceinte jusqu'au château-vaisseau.

Matt pensa qu'il n'avait jamais été si heureux en voyant le Château des Lions se tenant haut et fier dans la lumière du soleil couchant, jusqu'à, peut-être, découvrir le comité d'accueil qui était rassemblé en dessous. Hunk et Lance se tenaient par les épaules, Hunk souriant à Lance qui fit la grimace à quelque chose que lui disait Pidge. Shiro se tenait non loin, la main sur l'épaule de Keith, pendant que Coran les interrogeait à propos de… eh bien, qui pouvait savoir, avec Coran ? Tout et n'importe quoi.

Pidge remarqua Matt et Allura en premier, et iel cria le nom de Matt avec assez de force pour effrayer ce qui ressemblait à une nuée de rapaces reptiliens qui s'étaient rassemblés à quelques mètres de là.

Matt tituba alors que Pidge lui rentrait dedans, ravalant son grognement de douleur. Pidge le serra si fort qu'iel l'en étranglait un peu, mais Matt le supporta silencieusement, enroulant ses bras autour d'iel et embrassant le haut de son crâne.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de me refaire ce coup-là, murmura-t-iel contre son torse. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir.

Matt ferma les yeux, la gorge serrée.

— Désolé, dit-il. Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien.

Pidge se contenta de le serrer plus fort.

— J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, dit Coran, la voix si basse que Matt ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il ne se tenait pas juste à côté de lui, face à Allura.

Allura poussa un petit rire étranglé par les larmes.

— Je sais. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

— Je sais, murmura Coran.

Il attira Allura contre lui, posant doucement une main derrière sa tête.

— Je sais, répéta-t-il.

Souriante et les larmes aux yeux, Allura s'appuya contre lui, s'agrippant au dos de sa combinaison.

— Tu sais, c'est de ta faute.

Coran fit un son offusqué, mais Allura continua avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

— Faut être plus rapide que ça si tu veux être  _ma_ nounou, tonton Rannie.

Ses mots le firent pousser un petit rire surpris, mais il se changea bien vite en sanglots.

— Oh, Allura…

Elle frotta son dos, souriant dans le creux de son épaule.

Les autres les rejoignirent un moment plus tard, Shiro restant en retrait en regardant d'un air mal à l'aise la forme tremblotante de Pidge toujours attachée autour de la taille de Matt. Matt haussa les épaules et attira Shiro à lui dans un baiser court et chaste. Il était à peu près sûr d'avoir entendu Hunk faire un petit son attendri et quand ils se séparèrent, Pidge le regardait avec un air curieux et malicieux qui lui promettait d'interminables taquineries une fois qu'ils auraient tous eu l'occasion de se reposer. Enfin honnêtement, cela ne dérangeait pas Matt.

— J'ai entendu dire que vous avez formé Voltron, dit Allura quand elle se sépara enfin de Coran, qui sortit un mouchoir de nulle part et se moucha avec.

Shiro rougit, se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

— Ouais, je suppose qu'on l'a fait.

Allura sourit.

— Très impressionnant. Nous avons de la chance de vous avoir, tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard à Keith, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, adossé contre le château-vaisseau.

Il s'agita nerveusement à l'attention soudaine, ses oreilles se plaquant en arrière alors qu'il jetait un regard en direction des autres paladins. Pidge le regardait avec une sorte de méfiance irritée, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Lance, qui semblait prêt à mourir si cela lui donnait l'occasion d'en venir aux mains avec le jeune Galra.

 _Eh bien,_ pensa Matt.  _C'est quelque chose sur quoi on va devoir travailler._ Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Pidge, puis s'éloigna d'iel pour aller voir Keith. Ce dernier se raidit, l'observant approcher comme s'il s'attendait à être attaqué. Matt lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Cela ne lui demanda pas d'efforts, cette fois-ci ; l'apparence de Keith le rendait peut-être nerveux, mais il comprenait désormais pourquoi Shiro l'avait pris sous son aile.

— Je te l'avais dit, dit Matt, le frappant doucement dans le bras. Red t'aime bien.

Les oreilles de Keith se dressèrent à ses mots, bien que son visage ne révèle pas grand-chose.

— Vraiment ?

— Ouais. Alors, ça fait quoi de voler avec elle ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Keith.

— C'était comme un rêve. Mais… (Son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.) Comment ça marche ? Toi, moi, le lion rouge ?

— Aucune idée, admit Matt avec un petit rire. Mais on y arrivera. Ensemble.

La main de Shiro se posa dans le creux de son dos et Matt pivota. Shiro avait un air radieux, ses yeux gris brillant doucement.

— Ensemble, approuva-t-il.

 

* * *

 

Leivi fit appeler Matt une heure plus tard. Iel lui offrit d'examiner les résultats du scan en privé, mais à son expression, Matt sut que ça ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle alors il opta pour rester avec ses amis, qui le suivirent aussitôt, ne voulant pas se séparer alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver. De toute manière, Matt aurait dû assommer Pidge et Shiro avec un bâton pour qu'ils le laissent partir seul avec le médecin et il n'avait certainement pas l'énergie requise.

Il y avait trop de personnes dans la clinique pour trouver une chambre privée, même maintenant que les habitants se soient aventurés en dehors des tunnels, permettant aux médecins d'investir les bunkers les plus proches. Leivi parvint tout de même à trouver un coin tranquille où des rideaux avaient été accrochés. Matt et les autres se serrèrent à l'intérieur et Leivi tira les rideaux. Iel marqua une pause, puis soupira.

— Dites-moi, fit Matt, la nervosité dansant sous sa peau.

Leivi hocha la tête et sortit un appareil de sa poche. Il projeta un schéma holographique d'un corps humain réduit au quart d'échelle. Des douzaines de petits points brillants parsemaient l'homoncule comme des étoiles dont certaines n'étaient pas plus grosses qu'une tête d'épingle et d'autres étaient bien plus larges. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans leur emplacement, bien que les plus petites lumières soient concentrées dans ses mains, ses épaules et son bassin, tandis que les plus grosses se rassemblaient autour de son cœur, ses poumons et ses intestins. Une douzaine de lumières si petites qu'on pouvait facilement les manquer remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Matt ouvrit la bouche pour demander de quoi il s'agissait, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

— Il se trouve que le premier scan était correct, dit Leivi, les yeux contenant une excuse que le cerveau de Matt reconnut mais refusa de traiter. Le docteur Mawai a effectué une biopsie après le premier scan, avant que vous ne vous réveilliez, mais les experts étaient si débordés qu'ils l'ont remise à plus tard. Après les résultats du second scan, Mawai l'a fait passer en priorité et…

Lance poussa un grognement frustré.

— Crachez le morceau, à la fin !

— Du cristal. C'est… que du cristal.

Leivi continua de parler, mais le monde de Matt se brouilla et se combla de vide jusqu'à ce qu'iel sorte un flacon rempli de liquide transparent. Au fond du flacon se trouvait un petit fragment de cristal, pas plus large qu'un moustique, au socle rugueux et opaque, mais avec une surface lisse qui reflétait la lumière. Matt prit le flacon dans ses mains tremblantes, vaguement conscient des autres l'entourant, réclamant des réponses auprès de Leivi.

— C'était à l'intérieur de moi ?

Sa voix était faible, mais elle fit taire les autres. Matt se rendit compte qu'il s'était assis à un moment donné. Pidge avait pris place à ses côtés, comme Shiro, et ils se tenaient tous les deux à lui comme s'ils pensaient qu'il serait réduit en poussière s'ils détournaient les yeux.

Leivi regarda Matt avec pitié. Iel semblait chercher des mots de réconfort, mais finalement, iel se contenta d'un simple « Oui. »

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Pidge.

Le silence ne se prolongea qu'un moment, mais Matt eut l'impression que cela dura une éternité, son cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine, la douleur se réveillant sous sa peau pour brûler avec une chaleur renouvelée. Leivi prit enfin la parole.

— Nous examinons toujours nos options, dit-iel. Impossible d'utiliser une capsule de soin, puisque les cristaux répondent à la quintessence.

— Comment ça, répondent ? demanda Matt, sa voix lui donnant l'impression d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre : elle était trop calme, trop forte.

— La quintessence les fait grossir.

Leivi éteignit l'hologramme, ce dont Matt lui fut reconnaissant. La vue de toutes les lumières, tous les cristaux, commençait à le rendre nauséeux.

— La chirurgie est une option, mais–

— Non.

Matt se sentit se raidir, de la même manière qu'il pouvait sentir la tension de Red en pleine bataille. C'était une sensation distante, tangible mais éloignée de Matt lui-même. Des souvenirs d'autres salles d'opération, d'autres docteurs se pressant autour de lui, avec une peur qui menaçait de le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

— Non, répéta-t-il, plus fermement cette fois. Pas de chirurgie.

La main de Shiro se figea dans le dos de Matt, mais il ne put se pousser à lever les yeux, à voir la réalisation dans ses yeux, l'horreur, la pitié.  _C'est ce qu'ils m'ont fait,_ pensa Matt.  _Je ne voulais pas te le dire. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches._

Leivi, heureusement, n'essaya pas d'en discuter.

— D'accord. Comme je l'ai dit, nous examinons encore nos options. Personne n'a déjà rencontré ce cas de figure. La seule chose qui y ressemble vaguement, c'est–

— Le Balméra.

Hunk jeta un œil à Matt, mais détourna rapidement le regard avant de continuer :

— Des cristaux qui poussent à l'intérieur d'une créature vivante ? C'est un peu comme des cristaux de Balméras, non ? Je veux dire, pas vraiment, mais, bah, c'est mieux que rien. (Hunk marqua une pause, se frottant l'oreille.) On devrait appeler Shay. Son peuple pourrait nous aider.

Coran hocha la tête.

— Je m'en occupe.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Matt un court instant, hocha à nouveau la tête, puis traversa les rideaux qui entouraient le lit. Matt y resta assis, les doigts enroulés autour du flacon contenant le fragment de cristal, transi.

Shiro enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Matt, l'attirant contre lui.

— Tout ira bien, Matt, murmura-t-il, à la fois une prière et une promesse. Tu iras bien.

 

* * *

 

Thace se trouva plongé dans le chaos en sortant de sa navette personnelle sur le pont familier de la  _Sentinelle._ Des soldats couraient dans tous les sens dans le hangar, des techniciens tapaient frénétiquement à leurs postes de données le long des murs. Une voix inconnue parvint du plafond, demandant aux lieutenants Vit et Beata de se présenter sur la passerelle. Où qu'il regarde, il était accueilli par la panique et un malaise profondément ancrés qui suggéraient qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose plus important qu'une nouvelle mission ou une bataille à venir.

 _Je pars à peine trois semaines…_ pensa-t-il, faisant un signe de tête au mécanicien qui passait déjà les tests de base sur le vaisseau de Thace. Il ne resta pas assez longtemps pour qu'on le remarque ou qu'on essaye d'engager la conversation. Il n'y avait que deux personnes sur ce vaisseau à qui il voulait parler à l'heure actuelle et il savait qui avait la priorité.

Normalement, elle devrait se trouver dans ses quartiers à cette heure, mais Thace doutait que quiconque à bord de la  _Sentinelle_ allait se reposer cette nuit-là, alors il se dirigea vers l'aile de la sécurité intérieure et toqua à la porte du capitaine. La femme qui lui ouvrit semblait prête à éclater, ses oreilles fines tremblant de rage, sa fourrure hirsute et en grand besoin d'être lavée. Elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant et ravala un salut.

— Nadezda, dit Thace, souriant alors qu'elle grognait. Quel plaisir de te voir. Quand as-tu dormi pour la dernière fois ?

Le regard qu'elle lui lança aurait pu réveiller un Ziva plongé dans un sommeil cryogénique, mais elle lui indiqua d'entrer en marmonnant :

— Combien de fois dois-je te demander de m'appeler Dez ?

Thace s'arrêta, se frottant le menton.

— Au moins encore une fois.

— Alors je t'en prie, mon très cher ami, appelle-moi Dez.

— Hm. Non, je ne pense pas.

Thace s'assit et Dez, se frottant le visage d'une main, s'appuya contre son bureau. La surface de ce dernier était en partie recouverte de clés USB et de plages de données et même de quelques dossiers papiers – très vintage, vraiment.

— Grosse journée ? demanda-t-il d'un ton aussi plaisant que possible.

Dez se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

— Eh bien, si ça peut te consoler, je n'étais pas vraiment en vacances sur les Lunes de Miel de Thessalore, moi non plus.

— Je suis sûre que ça doit être fatiguant, d'échapper à la bataille juste avant que les choses ne tournent à l'apocalypse.

Thace haussa un sourcil.

— C'est si mauvais que ça ?

— Exprimons les choses ainsi : on a perdu cinq vaisseaux de guerre et une super-arme druidique. Haggar et l'empereur cherchent tous les deux quelqu'un à blâmer et Berlou pourrait bien devenir le premier véritable bastion de la résistance depuis un millier d'années – complet, avec des défenses agaçantes de perfection et en communication directe avec Voltron.

Elle farfouilla dans la pile de clés USB sur son bureau et en jeta une à Thace.

— Voici le rapport complet. Tu n'as qu'à le lire si tu veux plus d'informations, parce que j'en ai ma claque de parler de Berlou.

Thace acquiesça et mit la clé dans sa poche. Il y jettera un œil plus tard, juste pour voir à quel point Voltron avait écrabouillé l'armée sur Berlou. Cela ferait une bonne distraction avant d'aller se coucher.

— Et la  _Sentinelle_? Une autre catastrophe est arrivée pendant que j'étais absent ou tout le monde est en train de s'agiter pour que tout soit en ordre avant que Zarkon ne décide qu'on est les boucs émissaires de cet échec ? Peut-être que tu as de nouveaux ordres à faire passer ?

—  _Thace_.

Thace haussa un sourcil, absolument blasé.

— Nadezda, je t'en prie, pas besoin de faire un drame. Toi et moi savons tous les deux que cette pièce est sûre.

Le visage de Dez s'assombrit.

— Tu n'en sais rien.

— Je t'ai vu appuyer sur le bouton de ta ceinture dont tu penses être la seule à connaître l'existence.

Elle ne glapit pas  _précisément_ d'indignation, mais ça s'en rapprochait assez pour le faire rire. Dez montra les dents, les oreilles plaquées en arrière.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Capitaine. Je te connais depuis trop longtemps pour que ton air féroce fonctionne contre moi.

Dez garda son air agressif un moment de plus et Thace se rappela qu'elle avait affaire à plus de Galras de vieux sang que lui. L'agressivité était naturelle pour elle désormais, même si elle était plus ou moins inoffensive sous son masque. (Inoffensive contre ceux qu'elle considérait comme des amis, en tout cas, et Thace savait qu'il faisait partie de cette liste.) Finalement, elle poussa un soupir et délia les bras.

— Très bien, très bien. Nous pouvons parler, mais c'est toi qui commences. Comment ça s'est passé ? Le fils de Keena est toujours en vie ?

— Miraculeusement, oui. (Thace frotta un nœud qui s'était formé dans sa nuque et grogna.) Lui et le Champion ont bel et bien trahi l'empire, par contre. J'imagine qu'ils ont pris part à la bataille qui te donne tant de boulot.

— J'imagine, dit Dez d'une voix qui frôlait l'humour.

Thace la dévisagea jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque :

— J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont rejoint Voltron. Ils sont paladins, désormais.

Thace la regarda, bouche bée.

— Ils sont… C'est une blague ? Ils auraient pu être le problème des Altéens depuis tout ce temps ? Ne rigole pas ! ajouta-t-il, parce que Dez s'était pliée sur elle-même, les oreilles frétillantes. As-tu la  _moindre_ idée du cauchemar que c'est de garder ces deux garçons en vie ? Et ils…

Il soupira, attendant que Dez arrête de rire. C'était une bonne chose que son bureau soit insonorisé, parce que ses subordonnés se poseraient des questions très gênantes sur sa relation avec le lieutenant favori de Prorok.

Dez finit par se redresser, souriant toujours de toutes ses dents, et s'essuya les yeux.

— C'est bon, tu as fini ?

— C'est toi qui t'es porté volontaire pour veiller sur eux.

— Keena… commença Thace, mais Dez le coupa.

— Je sais. (Son sourire se fit nostalgique.) On travaillait ensemble au  _Bourreau,_ avant qu'elle ne se marie.

Thace se détendit, fixant le mur derrière Dez.

— Je lui ai promis de veiller sur son fils, avant qu'elle… eh bien. Je ne pouvais simplement pas le laisser foncer dans le tas et se faire tuer.

— Je suis sûre qu'elle te remercierait si elle était là.

— Elle me tordrait les oreilles et hurlerait à en perdre la voix, tu le sais très bien, dit-il. Puis elle me dirait exactement en quoi elle aurait pu faire mieux que moi.

Dez sortit une flasque d'un tiroir de son bureau, la leva, puis en prit une longue goulée.

— Elle aurait pu. Sa présence me manque.

Elle proposa la flasque à Thace, mais il déclina.

— Elle était notre meilleur élément, convint Thace.

Il marqua une pause respectueuse, puis se pencha en avant.

— Donc. Je vais bientôt devoir faire mon rapport à Prorok. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je devrais savoir ?

— Rien de particulier. Tout le monde est sur les nerfs maintenant que Voltron est de retour et Haggar a décidé d'accélérer l'allure de son projet Robeast. Tout le monde a décidé d'accélérer l'allure, honnêtement. Ils essayent de faire bonne impression devant Zarkon avant qu'il ne reparte dans un délire de pouvoir et nous tue tous.

Thace ricana, souhaitant vraiment que cela ne soit qu'une exagération, mais il avait assisté aux répercussions de la colère de Zarkon. Il allait devoir faire plus attention à ses gestes pendant les prochains jours. Même avec la transmission falsifiée de Dusan ordonnant à Thace de quitter Berlou pour une autre mission, il allait rester sous surveillance un moment. Il supposait que c'était la conséquence d'avoir survécu à un désastre. Mais il avait déjà essuyé de pareilles tempêtes et en surmonterait d'autres. Trop de personnes comptaient sur lui pour qu'il tire sa révérence aussi vite.

— Oh, dit Dez alors que Thace se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte. Une dernière chose. Tu as bien une nouvelle mission.

— Et tu comptais me le dire… quand ?

Elle lui lança un regard exaspéré.

— Maintenant, évidemment. Tu veux l'entendre ou non ?

Elle attendit qu'il lui fasse signe de continuer, puis glissa une autre clé USB sur le bureau. Elle était identique aux autres en tout point et, branchée à un ordinateur, elle ne montrerait que des informations insipides et inutiles. Des rapports de dépenses ou de livraisons, peut-être. Seul quelqu'un en connaissant le secret pouvait accéder aux vrais dossiers.

Thace glissa la clé dans sa poche aux côtés de la première.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— CŒUR.

— Pardon ?

— CŒUR. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose à ce propos, mais nous pensons que cela a un rapport avec le projet Robeast. Trouve de quoi il s'agit et donne-nous un moyen d'y mettre un terme.

Thace hocha la tête.

— Ah. Une autre mission sympa, simple et claire. Dire que je m'inquiétais qu'on me demande de dessiner la carte d'une nébuleuse. Ou peut-être de fouiller l'univers à la recherche de cette planète que Tel a visitée une fois, tu te souviens, avec les arbres ?

Dez lui indiqua la porte avec un petit rire.

— Hé, c'est toi qui voulais chercher la mystérieuse planète de Tel. Si tu ne voulais pas te coltiner les boulots vagues, fallait pas montrer que t'y étais doué.

— Une erreur qui me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, soupira Thace avant de lever une main en signe d'au revoir et de partir à la rencontre de Prorok pour lui parler de la prochaine planète qu'ils comptaient envahir.

 

* * *

 

— Il y a eu un changement de plan.

Mitch Iverson gronda devant le transmetteur radio posé sur son bureau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il souhaitait que cela soit un appel vidéo ou même une conversation de vive voix. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'y attendre, aussi gratifiant que puisse être le fait d'impressionner Vanda avec une démonstration de force militaire. Tout lui irait du moment que ça l'empêchait de le prendre de haut. Elle aurait bien besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'Iverson n'était pas qu'un pion dans son jeu.

— Oh ? demanda-t-il, versant chaque once de dédain qu'il possédait dans cette simple syllabe. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?

La voix au bout du fil marqua une pause et Iverson s'autorisa un petit sourire. Il comptait ses victoires comme il le pouvait dès que l'Empire Galra était de la partie.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe cette fois ? voulut savoir Iverson. Réduction budgétaire ? Ou une autre exposition scientifique d'Haggar est passée en priorité ? Peut-être que vous essayez simplement de m'énerver.

Vanda gronda, ce qui aurait autrefois intimidé Iverson, tout comme ses crocs et sa silhouette de plus de deux mètres de haut. C'était avant qu'il ne voit la grande commandante galra pour ce qu'elle était vraiment : une bureaucrate. Elle pouvait aboyer tant qu'elle pouvait, elle ne représentait pas de réelle menace à Iverson et sa Garnison.

— Il y a eu une… complication sur les lignes de front, finit-elle par dire.

Ces mots semblèrent lui arracher la gorge, comme si sa fierté blessée et son dédain pour Iverson s'y battaient en duel.

— L'empereur ne veut pas attirer l'attention de l'ennemi sur cette initiative avant qu'on ne soit préparé à faire face à leur pleine puissance, continua-t-elle.

Iverson ricana.

— Cela fait des  _mois_ que je vous le répète, Vanda. Une invasion flagrante est une très mauvaise idée, surtout alors que je me suis déjà installé ici. Si vous tentez quelque chose comme ça, vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous inquiéter de votre ennemi. La moitié du monde libre joindra leurs forces contre vous et si vous pensez que je peux l'en empêcher, vous êtes vraiment une imbécile.

— Alors nous devrions suivre  _votre_ plan ? s'emporta Vanda, le ton venimeux. Se cacher ? Éviter le combat ? Nous pouvons écraser toute armée qui se dressera devant nous.

— Et combien de temps cela prendrait-il ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que la conquête n'était  _pas_ votre priorité.

Ce que Vanda comptait dire se perdit dans un grognement et Iverson profita de son avantage :

— La première étape est prête à être mise en œuvre, au fait. Ne me remerciez pas.

Vanda grogna à nouveau, rechignant visiblement à convenir qu'Iverson l'avait battu à une compétition que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient ouvertement reconnue.

— Très bien. Vous pouvez commencer à recruter. Faites-moi savoir quand vous serez prêt à commencer.  _Vrepit–_

Iverson coupa la communication avant que l'insupportable femme ne puisse terminer.

 

* * *

 

 _Merde_.

Val Mendoza plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour retenir le cri qui se formait derrière ses dents.

_Putain de merde._

Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan. Elle était venue à la Garnison dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus à propos de l'étrange vaisseau qui s'était écrasé dans le désert le mois dernier, ou peut-être pour découvrir un indice concernant l'endroit où se trouvait son cousin. Elle ne misait pas sur une trahison.

Les mains tremblantes, Val regarda son portable pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien enregistré la conversation qu'elle venait de surprendre.  _Iverson. Complotant_ une invasion avec une certaine Vanda. C'était énorme. Digne d'une première page d'un journal national.  _Merde._  Qu'était-elle censée en faire ? C'était le genre de chantage qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour qu'Iverson fasse ce qu'elle voulait, peut-être même pour faire sortir Lance et les autres étudiants de là où il les avait cachés.

Mais il s'agissait d'une question de sécurité nationale. N'était-elle pas moralement tenue d'en parler à quelqu'un ? Sûrement, pas vrai ? Sauf qu'à qui était-elle censée en parler ? À qui pouvait-elle faire  _confiance_ si le commandant de la Garnison Galactique travaillait main dans la main avec l'ennemi ? Les complots internationaux étaient loin d'être de son domaine.

La première chose à faire était d'appeler Mme H. Elle saurait quoi faire. Elle savait  _toujours_ quoi faire.

Malheureusement, elle se trouvait à plus de vingt pieds sous terre dans une gigantesque boîte en béton. Elle n'avait aucun signal, aucune donnée, nada. Akira avait réussi à lui fournir les codes d'accès de la porte, mais s'il y avait du wifi ici, au centre de commande de la Garnison, Akira n'avait pas l'autorisation requise pour en connaître le mot de passe.

L'adrénaline bourdonnant à ses oreilles, Val se tourna vers la sortie. Si elle n'en parlait pas à quelqu'un au plus vite, elle allait exploser.

Une main s'enroula autour de son bras et elle hurla, se tournant vers Iverson qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il n'avait  _pas_ l'air content.

— Encore  _toi_?

Iverson grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à  _foutue fouineuse_  avant de reprendre :

— Tu es la gamine Mendoza, pas vrai ? Celle que l'on a prise en effraction quelques semaines plus tôt.

— Val Mendoza, dit-elle. Journaliste d'enquête. Ça vous dérange si j'enregistre ?

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Val remplaça son portable par le dictaphone qu'elle gardait dans sa poche arrière en cas d'urgence, priant pour qu'Iverson n'ait pas remarqué son tour de passe-passe. Elle appuya sur le bouton « start » et agita le dictaphone sous le nez d'Iverson.

Comme prévu, il lui arracha des mains et l'écrasa sous son talon. Val n'eut pas à feindre son indignation. Trente dollars, c'était une sacrée somme à jeter par la fenêtre quand vous étiez (techniquement) sans emploi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? siffla Iverson, secouant Val tant que sa tête lui fit mal. Qu'as-tu entendu ?

Val regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit deux hommes en uniforme d'officier se tenant derrière elle. Les chances de gagner un nouveau séjour dans les prisons de la Garnison se rapprochaient d'inévitables, alors Val opta pour un peu de bluff.

— J'ai tout entendu, dit-elle, la voix miraculeusement calme. Et avant que vous ne pensiez pouvoir me faire taire comme vous avez fait taire les dernières personnes à avoir découvert votre trahison, vous devriez savoir que j'ai un infiltré. C'est fini, Iverson. Mon ami sait où je suis et ce que vous planifiez et nous n'allons pas nous arrêter avant que vous ne pourrissiez en prison.

Iverson l'observa pendant une longue seconde terrifiante durant laquelle Val calcula ses chances d'échapper à un couple de pilotes en service sans se faire tirer dessus.

Puis, Iverson sourit.

— On dirait bien que Vanda s'est dégotée son premier cobaye, dit-il en faisant un petit geste aux hommes se trouvant derrière Val.

Elle pivota, un cri de détresse s'échappant de ses lèvres. Quelque chose s'écrasa contre l'arrière de sa tête, créant des étoiles dans sa vision. Elle n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour apprécier juste à quel point elle était foutue avant de perdre connaissance.

**Fin de la saison 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'auteur : Donc… c'est peut-être le bon moment d'aller jeter un œil à Mama Holt's Army si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait. Cela introduit les personnages de Val Mendoza, Akira Shirogane et « Mme H » (Karen Holt), ainsi qu'Eli Kahale, qui n'est malheureusement pas mentionné dans cette petite scène, et cela donne un peu de contexte à ce que vous venez de lire et à ce que vous allez voir dans la saison 2.**
> 
> _Note de la traductrice : Je vais reprendre les mots de l'auteur et les arranger à ma sauce puisque, évidemment, le planning et le nombre d'histoires de cette série ont changé depuis qu'elle a écrit cette note._
> 
> _Donc, voici un peu ce qui vous attend pour la suite de la série :_
> 
> _\- Il y aura normalement trois « saisons » (fics principales, toutes aussi longues que celle-là, voire plus) et un certain nombre d'histoires complémentaires. Quand l'auteur a écrit cette note, elle en avait quatre en tête (dont Mama Holt's Army), ce qui me fait bien rire parce que maintenant, il y en a seize (sauvez-moi de cet enfer, pourquoi je me suis lancée dans cette traduction)._
> 
> _\- La saison 2, Someplace Like Home, compte 30 chapitres. Je ne sais pas quand je commencerai à la poster, mais je vous tiendrai au courant. J'attendrai certainement d'avoir au moins traduit plus de la moitié, puisque j'ai repris les cours/le boulot sans vacances (vive l'alternance) et que si je me lance tête baissée dedans, la régularité sera jetée par la fenêtre. Bref, activez vos notifications, parce que je compte tout de même bien revenir cette année (lire année scolaire, parce que huh, c'est long)._
> 
> _\- La prochaine histoire complémentaire s'appellera One Week to Say Goodbye. On retrouvera Coran une semaine avant qu'Allura n'entre en cryostase et que Coran ne la rejoigne. Il y aura plein de flash-back de l'enfance d'Allura, une pincée de Coran/Alfor à sens unique et quelques apparitions de l'ancienne génération de paladins. Ça non plus, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je commencerai à publier. Sûrement après quelques chapitres de la saison 2, comme l'auteur avant moi._
> 
> _Voilà ! Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusque là et on se retrouve à la saison 2 ! (Je posterai peut-être la preview – soit le chapitre 20 – deux ou trois semaines avant de publier le premier chapitre de Someplace Like Home.)_


End file.
